


Trójkąt równoboczny

by Prus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loss of Powers, Love Triangles, Multi, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Psychology
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 115,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Widzę, jak ją kochasz. Widzę, jak ona kocha ciebie i chociaż nigdy nie czułem się tak na miejscu jak razem z wami, cały czas myślę, że jeśli kocham was tak mocno, jak kocham, powinienem myśleć o waszym dobru, nie swoim. I chyba powinienem…<br/>– Wiesz co ja widzę? Widzę, jak ona kocha ciebie i widzę jak ty kochasz ją i idąc tym tropem, to ja powinien zniknąć…<br/>– Nie… Ale…<br/>– Harry, głupku – warknęła Hermiona, przestając udawać, że śpi i podnosząc się na łokciach. – On próbuje ci tylko powiedzieć, że to działa tak samo, we wszystkie trzy strony. Rozumiesz? Połączenie między tobą i nim i mną jest tak samo silne i tak samo niezbędne. Jesteśmy całością połączoną z trzech punktów.<br/>– Jak trójkąt?<br/>– Tak, idioto, jak trójkąt równoboczny."</p><p> </p><p>Betowane przez wspaniałą Kasię :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Ciało Voldemorta wyniesiono do komnaty przylegającej do Wielkiej Sali, z dala od ciał Freda, Tonks, Lupina, Colina Creeveya i pięćdziesięciu innych osób, które zginęły, walcząc z jego złowrogą armią. McGonagall przywróciła na miejsce stoły domów, ale nikt już nie przejmował się tym, gdzie kto powinien siedzieć, pomieszali się wszyscy, nauczyciele i uczniowie, duchy i rodzice, centaury i domowe skrzaty, w kącie leżał Firenzo, odzyskując siły, przez okno zaglądał Graup, a ludzie wrzucali jedzenie do jego roześmianych ust. Po jakimś czasie umęczony i oszołomiony Harry stwierdził, że siedzi na ławce obok Luny._

_– Gdybym była tobą, bardzo bym chciała odpocząć w jakimś spokojnym miejscu – powiedziała._

_– Marzę o tym._

_– Zaraz odwrócę ich uwagę. Użyj peleryny–niewidki._

_I zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zawołała:_

_– Ooooch, patrzcie, ględatek niepospolity!_

_I pokazała na okno. Wszyscy, którzy to dosłyszeli, spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, a Harry narzucił na siebie pelerynę– niewidkę i wstał. **[1]**_ Nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia, nikt poza pewnym blond chłopakiem. Kiedy Harry wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali z postanowieniem udania się wreszcie spać w wieży Gryffindora, Draco dogonił go w korytarzu. 

– Potter. 

– Czego chcesz, Malfoy? 

– Masz moją różdżkę. 

Harry wsadził ręce do kieszeni i wyjął dwie różdżki: Czarną i tę należącą do Draco. Spojrzał na niego, Ślizgon patrzył na swoje stopy i za plecami wykręcał sobie palce. 

– Łap. Nie jest mi potrzebna. – Rzucił przedmiot do zaskoczonego blondyna.

– Myślałem, że mi jej nie oddasz. 

– Już po wszystkim i idiotyzmem z twojej strony byłoby zaatakowanie mnie teraz. – Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się na pięcie. Chciał odejść.

– Potter, poczekaj. Ja… 

– Streszczaj się, jestem zmęczony. 

– Mówiłeś o skrusze… jemu… a czy ja…

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że żałujesz? 

– Tak, żałuję i przepraszam – powiedział ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. Spojrzał w końcu na Pottera wyzywająco. Tak, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry zaśmieje mu się w twarz. 

– Tom miał szansę na skruchę, więc czemu ty miałbyś jej nie dostać. Dalej uważam, że jesteś idiotą i dupkiem, ale w pewnym sensie przyczyniłeś się do tego, że zwyciężyliśmy. Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny. 

Draco, z lekko otwartymi ustami ze zdumienia, zrobił krok w stronę Pottera i podał mu rękę. Gdy ten odwzajemnił uścisk, szepnął: – Dziękuję. 

Obaj odwrócili się, by każdy mógł pójść w swoją stronę. Zrobili po jednym kroku, gdy usłyszeli odgłos chrobotania. Jedna z uszkodzonych ścian zamku przechyliła się w ich stronę. Pierwszy zareagował Harry, chwycił Czarną Różdżkę i wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie. Ale nic się nie stało. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Dalej nic. Malfoy przez chwilę patrzył otępiały na Pottera, w ostatniej chwili powtórzył zaklęcie po Harrym i sprawił, że waląca się ściana przechyliła się na drugą stronę i upadła z hukiem na pusty dziedziniec. Potter patrzył na różdżkę z niedowierzaniem.

– Wszystko OK? – spytał Ślizgon. 

Ten spojrzał, wciąż z wyrazem zdziwienia na Draco. 

–  _Expeliarmus_  – krzyknął, wskazując na Ślizgona. Ale nic się nie stało. –  _Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, Protego, Dretwota, Expecto Patronum._ – Nic się nie wydarzyło. – Daj mi swoją różdżkę – wykrzyknął, a w jego głosie słychać było panikę. 

Malfoy bez słowa wykonał polecenie Wybrańca. Ten znów wypowiedział litanię zaklęć, ale ponownie nic się nie wydarzyło. Przerażony, rzucił różdżką w Draco i wybiegł z zamku. 

Malfoy podniósł swoją własność i wrócił do rodziców siedzących w Wielkiej Sali. Musiał przemyśleć, co powinien zrobić z wiedzą, którą właśnie nabył. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że idąc się upokorzyć przed Potterem, co miało być jedynym sposobem na życie w nowej bez-czarno-pańskiej rzeczywistości, zdobędzie tak interesujące informacje. Potter po pokonaniu Voldemorta stracił moc. Nie mógł rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia. 

Z jednej strony, mógł to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Jest kilka osób, które za tę informację byłyby mu bardzo wdzięczne, kilku zwolenników (może niektórzy z nich nie zostali jeszcze złapani), którzy z olbrzymią radością pomściliby swojego pana. Ale z drugiej strony, Potter mu wybaczył. Nie musiał tego robić, ale jednak przyjął jego przeprosiny. Draco dziwnie się z tym czuł, ale był wdzięczny Harry’emu. Może najwyższy czas zmienić swoje życie. 

Spojrzał na swoją matkę, która głaskała ojca po ramieniu. Ten stał się wrakiem człowieka. Przestał być dumnym i budzącym u każdego szacunek. Zapadnięte policzki, nieogolona twarz i przekrwione oczy. Jego wygląd zewnętrzny nawet w połowie nie oddawał tego, jak bardzo zniszczony wewnętrznie był ten człowiek. Narcyza próbowała ustalić z nim, co powinni teraz zrobić, jak się zachować. On jednak nie odpowiadał, jedynie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy patrzył na syna. Gdy ten w końcu spojrzał na niego, odepchnął opiekuńczą dłoń żony. 

– Teraz ty jesteś Malfoyem. Nie popełnij moich błędów – powiedział cichym zachrypniętym głosem. 

Kiedy Draco, zdający sobie sprawę, co oznaczają jego słowa i jak ważna jest to chwila, kiwnął głową i wyprostował się, podnosząc głowę, Lucjusz wstał od stołu, złapał za rękę mającą łzy w oczach Narcyzę i wyszedł z zamku. 

Draco patrzył na swoich rodziców, aż zniknęli za zniszczonymi drzwiami. Teraz on był głową rodu i to na jego barkach spoczywała odpowiedzialność za rodzinę i jej honor. 

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia pełnego gwaru i (coraz mniej trzeźwych) odgłosów radości. Kiedy mijał uszkodzoną klepsydrę, postanowił, że od niego nikt się nie dowie o problemie Pottera. 

Słowa dotrzymał. 

 

* * *

 

****

**_5 maja 1998_ **

**_Zniknięcie chłopca, który pokonał Sami– Wiecie– Kogo_ **

_Tak jak pisaliśmy w poprzednich wydaniach, Sami– Wiecie– Kto został permanentnie zabity przez Harry’ego Pottera. Ta radosna nowina obeszła całą czarodziejską Wielką Brytanię i przez ostatnie dwa dni wszyscy czarodzieje bez przerwy świętowali. Nikt nie zauważył, że osoba, która spowodowała całe szczęście, zniknęła bez śladu._

_Harry Potter (lat 17) ostatni raz widziany był po pokonaniu Sami–Wiecie–Kogo w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Jedna z uczennic pomogła wymknąć się Harry’emu z pomieszczenia, gdzie wszyscy świętowali, ponieważ, jak zeznała, był ogromnie zmęczony i chciał położyć się spać w samotności. Początkowo przyjaciele Pottera podtrzymywali tę wersję, będąc pewni, że Harry ukrył się w jakimś miejscu, by odespać i odpocząć po intensywnych wydarzeniach drugiego maja. Jednak po trzech dniach wybuchła panika, ponieważ nikt nie ma pojęcia, gdzie przebywa Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył. Ministerstwo robi wszystko, by go odnaleźć._

****

**_10 października 1998_ **

**_Kolejny proces Śmierciożerców_ **

_Ruszył kolejny proces osoby podejrzanej o współpracę z Sami–Wiecie–Kim. Tym razem przed Wizengamotem stanie Draco Malfoy (lat 18) syn, skazanego na piętnaście lat Azkabanu, Lucjusza Malfoya. Draco Malfoy jest najmłodszym śmierciożercą. Oprócz oskarżenia o wspieranie ideologii czarnomagicznych, zarzuca się mu nieudane próby zabójstwa Albusa Dumbledora. Co, jak wyznał nasz specjalista od prawa karnego, będzie bardzo trudne do udowodnienia. W trakcie procesu mają zeznawać Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley (zobacz: Przygotowanie do ślubu najlepszych przyjaciół Złotego Chłopca, mimo jego zniknięcia: Czemu nikt za nim nie tęskni? Str. 2)._

****

**_15 listopada 1998_ **

**_Draco Malfoy skazany na rok pobytu w Azkabanie_ **

****

**_3 maja 1999_ **

**_Śmierć w trakcie obchodów rocznicy pokonania Sami– Wiecie– Kogo_ **

_W trakcie wczorajszych uroczystości odbywających się w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa grupa trzech śmierciożerców napadła na świętujących. Zginęły dwie osoby (niestety redakcja nie posiada nazwisk zmarłych). Wszyscy napastnicy zostali zabici na miejscu. Minister Magii uspokaja: „To był pojedynczy przypadek. Nikt nie powinien się bać, mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. Aurorzy działają”._

 

  


* * *

[1] Fragment _Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci_ , tłum. A. Polkowskiego.


	2. Rozdział 1

**_Dziesięć lat później._ **

 

**Rozdział 1**

 

– Myślisz, że możesz robić co chcesz?! Że jesteś jakimś wybrańcem?! – Na te słowa siedzący mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Co ty sobie, do cholery, myślałeś... I przestań się uśmiechać jak idiota! Chcesz doprowadzić mnie do szału? 

– Panie Marijt, jest mi bardzo przykro za to, co się stało. – Jego uśmiech raczej tego nie potwierdzał. – To naprawdę nie była moja wina. Ktoś musiał wrzucić mi coś do drinka.

– A powiedz mi, do diabła, kto pozwolił ci pić drinki? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz. Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, jesteś zwolniony i wynoś się z mojego mieszkania. Mam cię dość! Jutro masz zniknąć. 

W tym akurat był dobry. Uśmiechnął się, wzruszył ramionami (doprowadzając tym Marijta do granicy szału) i wychodząc, trzasnął drzwiami. 

Nie liczył, ile razy zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania i pracę. Zdaje się, że liczba ta była już trzycyfrowa. Z dużą wprawą spakował swoją torbę i opuścił mieszkanie. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zostawić jakiejś nieprzyjemnej niespodzianki gdzieś w kącie pokoju (tak, jak zrobił to w małej miejscowości pod Brukselą), ale stwierdził, że mimo wszystko lubi Marijta. 

Usiadł na ławce nad jednym z amsterdamskich kanałów. „Co robić?” pomyślał. Mógł pójść do któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty. Mógł też pojechać w jakieś zupełnie inne miejsce. „Zmienić miasto? Kraj?”. Zmarszczył brwi. „Jak na razie muszę szybko zmienić miejscówkę, bo zaczyna padać”. Chwycił torbę i podbiegł do najbliższego budynku – publicznej biblioteki. Stał chwilę w holu, ale gdy zobaczył, że deszcz zamiast się zmniejszać tylko się nasila, z rezygnacją wszedł do środka. Przeszedł się wśród półek. Mimo że potrafił bez przeszkód porozumieć się w języku holenderskim, nigdy nie nauczył się w nim czytać. Ta umiejętność nigdy nie była mu potrzebna. Nie widział zatem sensu w wybieraniu jakiejś pozycji. Zamiast tego podszedł do wolnostojących komputerów. Z małymi problemami (nie korzystał z pecetów zbyt często) ściągnął swoją pocztę elektroniczną. Ostatni raz robił to strasznie dawno temu, więc skrzynka zaśmiecona była mnóstwem reklam. Kiedy większości z nich wreszcie się pozbył, odczytał list od byłej dziewczyny z Brukseli ( _bardzo żałuję że nie mogłeś pojawić się na ślubie_ ), od przyjaciela z Maastricht ( _moja dziewczyna jest w ciąży, wspólnie zamieszkamy, odwiedź nas koniecznie_ ), z Gent ( _zakochałem się, biorę ślub, musisz przyjechać i poznać Marka_ ), a także dwa maile od Dudleya Dursleya. Spojrzał za okno, dalej padało, więc nie mając nic innego do roboty, niechętnie otworzył maile od kuzyna, zaczynając od starszego.

                  

_Harry,_

_Mój tata jest chory. Wczoraj pojechał do szpitala. Fajnie by było, gdybyś odwdzięczył się za to, że pomogłem ci dziesięć lat temu i wykonał parę magicznych rzeczy i go wyleczył. Lekarze mówią, że są małe szanse na wyzdrowienie, więc przyjedź._

_Czekam_

_D.D._

 

Harry sprawdził datę przysłania maila – dwa miesiące temu. Zrobiło mu się głupio. Mimo że wuj zawsze traktował go okropnie i najgorsze wspomnienia dotyczyły okresu, kiedy z nim mieszkał jako dziecko, to jednak dziesięć lat temu, kiedy wyjeżdżał z kraju, bez ich pomocy nic by nie zrobił. To wuj po wielu narzekaniach i utyskiwaniach załatwił mu mugolski paszport, a nawet zadzwonił do jakiegoś dawnego kolegi z Belgii, który obiecał zająć się nim, dopóki nie znajdzie pracy. 

Podczas kilku dni spędzonych na Privet Drive, Dudley założył mu skrzynkę mailową i pokazał, jak obsługiwać komputer. Później bardzo rzadko pisywał maile do Harry’ego. Potter miał wrażenie, że robił to raczej na rozkaz swojej dziewczyny, Lizzy, która stwierdziła, że „Dudu” powinien informować swojego jedynego kuzyna o ważnych wydarzeniach rodzinnych (takich jak ich zaręczyny, trzydziesta rocznica ślubu Vernona i Petunii czy ślub ciotki Marge z pułkownikiem Fubsterem). Każdy z listów kończył się pytaniem „ _Co u ciebie, Harry?_ ”. Odpisywał zawsze: „ _U mnie wszystko OK. Pozdrów Lizzy_ ”. Polubił tę dziewczynę, nie grzeszyła inteligencją, ale starała się być dla Harry’ego miła i dobrze wpływała na swojego chłopaka.

Otworzył kolejnego maila z postanowieniem powrotu do kraju, jeśli wujowi się nie polepszyło. Jakby nie patrzeć Dursleyowie byli jego jedyną rodziną.

_Harry,_

_Tu Lizzy. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś cały i zdrowy._

_Nie wiem, czy Dudu napisał ci maila tak, jak go prosiłam. Wyobraź sobie, że pan Vernon umarł w zeszłym tygodniu. W poniedziałek był pogrzeb. Pani Petunia znosi to bardzo ciężko, prawie wcale się nie odzywa i nie sprząta, tylko siedzi wpatrzona w okno. Z Dudu też nie jest najlepiej, był strasznie przywiązany do ojca. Staram się w miarę możliwości im pomóc, ale nie wiem co robić._

_Z tego co mówił mi kiedyś Dudu, nie układało wam się najlepiej z panem Vernonem, ale może przyjechałbyś i jakoś pocieszył swoją ciocię i kuzyna._

_Pozdrawiam Cię serdecznie._

_Lizzy_

_PS. Nie myśl, że włamałam się do skrzynki Dudu, sam mi wszystko włączył i poprosił, bym to ja napisała do ciebie. Nie wiem czemu, ale jest na Ciebie wściekły._

 

Zrobiło mu się przykro. Nie dziwił się, że kuzyn był na niego zły. Pewnie liczył, że Harry przyjedzie, zamacha różdżką i Vernon wyzdrowieje. Nie miał przecież pojęcia, że nawet gdyby Potter kiedyś znał zaklęcie lecznicze, nic nie mógłby zrobić bez mocy. 

Westchnął. Za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie o tamtym poranku, gdy Voldemort zginął, robiło mu się przykro. Przez kilka minut zdawało się, że wszystko się wreszcie ułoży. Zostanie aurorem, poślubi Ginny, będą mieli dzieci i szczęśliwą rodzinę. Jednak bez magii nic z tych rzeczy nie mogło mieć miejsca. Bez magii nie należał do tamtego świata i nie chciał należeć. Nie chciał, by wszyscy się nad nim litowali. Wolał uciec, nim ktoś zostanie rozczarowany. Na początku było mu bardzo ciężko, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, gdzie pójść. Na szczęście, miesiące poszukiwania horkruksów nauczyły go życia w dziwnych warunkach. Przez pierwszy miesiąc spał w różnych lasach i parkach, jeździł mugolskimi pociągami na gapę i unikał miejsc, gdzie mogliby pojawić się czarodzieje. Tylko raz chciał założyć swoją pelerynę-niewidkę, którą wciąż miał ze sobą i wybrać się na Pokątną, zobaczyć co dzieje się w czarodziejskim świecie. Był ciekaw, jak wszyscy zareagowali na jego brak mocy i czy w ogóle uwierzyli Malfoyowi. 

Chodził przykryty peleryną wzdłuż Charing Cross Road, szukając Dziurawego Kotła, ale nie mógł go znaleźć. „Mugole nie potrafią patrzeć. Jestem teraz mugolem”, uświadomił sobie. Wciąż niewidzialny usiadł na krawężniku i schował głowę w dłoniach. Był rozgoryczony, bo w pełni uświadomił sobie, że już nie ma powrotu. Już nigdy nie wróci do świata czarodziejów. W takim razie, włóczenie się po lasach też nie miało sensu. Musiał wziąć życie w swoje ręce. Pojechał na Privet Drive 4. Potem wyjechał do Belgii i przez dziesięć lat szerokim łukiem omijał Wielką Brytanię. Zdaje się, że teraz wreszcie wróci. 

– Alles goed? – spytała bibliotekarka, gdy Harry zapatrzył się w okno. 

– Oke. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Ik ga naar huis. [1]

– Ik heb altijd graag dit nummer.[2] – Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

 

* * *

 

 

Stał przy wejściu do Schiphol i jeszcze raz liczył pieniądze. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że wciąż brakuje mu dwudziestu euro. Sprzedał już swój rower, który w Wielkiej Brytanii i tak do niczego by mu się nie przydał i teraz przeszukiwał torbę w poszukiwaniu czegoś do spieniężenia. Niczego nie znalazł. Zdenerwowany, przysiadł na literze „e”, która tworzyła wielki napis „I amsterdam”. Musiał pożyczyć od kogoś pieniądze. Przeglądał w myślach listę przyjaciół z Amsterdamu i ze zmarszczonym nosem uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie jest prawdziwym przyjacielem. Jedynych przyjaciół, na których mógł liczyć i którzy zawsze się o niego troszczyli, zostawił w Wielkiej Brytanii. W dodatku zostawił bez słowa. Można się domyśleć, że teraz nie są już jego przyjaciółmi. Zniszczył wszystko.  _Nie! to Voldemort wszystko zniszczył_  – próbował przekonać sam siebie,  _to przez niego straciłem moc_. Ale cichy głosik w jego głowie, który przez dziesięć lat był starannie zagłuszany, mówił mu, że wcale nie musiał uciekać sam, Ron i Hermiona na pewno by go nie zostawili. 

Wstał gwałtownie i ze złości kopnął dużą, białą literę. Nie może pozwolić sobie na takie myśli. Poleci do Londynu, odwiedzi ciotkę i Dudleya, i znów wyjedzie, na przykład do Stanów i wtedy zmieni swoje życie, znajdzie prawdziwych przyjaciół. Ale na razie musi pożyczyć pieniądze. 

Zdecydował, że nie wróci do Marijta, nie odwiedzi też Irene (pewnie będzie obrażona, że wyjedzie bez pożegnania) ani Jeanine (nie miał ochoty spędzić całego dnia, słuchając jej gadaniny). Pojechał do Pima.

 

* * *

 

 

– Jak to wyjeżdżasz? 

– No wiesz, ojczyzna wzywa. Mój wuj umarł, przydałoby się odwiedzić wreszcie rodzinę, po dziesięciu latach.

– To ty masz jakąś rodzinę? Nigdy nic nie mówiłeś. 

– Każdy ma jakąś rodzinę. Nawet taki dziwoląg jak ja. – Uśmiechnął się. 

Pim zawsze był bardzo bezpośredni i praktycznie w dwie godziny od poznania opowiedział mu pół swojego życia. Drugie pół opowiedział następnego dnia, gdy razem leczyli kaca. Zostali kumplami i przez dłuższy czas nawet współlokatorami. Dobrze im się ze sobą żyło do czasu, gdy spożyli zbyt dużo alkoholu i poszli razem do łóżka. Od tamtego czasu obaj czuli się przy sobie trochę skrępowani, ponieważ wtedy Potter kręcił z Irene, a Pim miał na oku długonogą blondynkę z piętra niżej. Jednak dalej się lubili i spotykali, pilnowali tylko, by nie przesadzić z procentowymi napojami. 

– Z kim ja będę pił jak wyjedziesz?

– Będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie nowego kumpla. Jeśli mogę ci poradzić, nie zaczynaj znajomości od „Masz więcej wódki niż ja. Cześć, jestem Pim”. 

– Mówisz, że ten tekst nie działa? Ty mi w końcu stawiałeś przez pół nocy, za każdym razem, krzycząc „Polej, to mój najlepszy kumpel Pimp.”[3]

– To były czasy.

– Tak, to były czasy. Nigdy cię nie zapomnę i będę tęsknić. 

– Nie rozczulaj się tak. 

– Może pojadę z tobą na lotnisko i pomacham białą chusteczką. 

– Będę zaszczycony. 

– Nie, publiczne łzy rozpaczy za straconym przyjacielem to niezbyt dobry image. Jeszcze mnie ktoś zobaczy. 

– Tak, masz rację, zostawmy łzy rozpaczy tutaj. Jak wejdę na lotnisko cały zasmarkany, pomyślą, że jestem terrorystą i wsadzą mi wykrywacz metalu do tyłka.

– I tym sposobem znowu ci o mnie przypomną. 

– Zamknij się, idioto, nie pamiętasz naszej przysięgi, że nigdy nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. 

– Tak, pamiętam. Nie wiem, dlaczego uparłeś się nazywać ją przysięgą wieczystą. Już nic nie mówię. Spadaj. – Pim uciekł od kuksańca przyjaciela, by po chwili przytulić Pottera i wyszeptać mu do ucha: – Gdybyś kiedyś jednak znielubił dziewczynki, będę czekał. 

Następnie wypchnął go za drzwi z pięćdziesięcioma euro w ręce. Potter stał chwilę zszokowany. Nigdy nie myślał, że Pim lubi go „w ten sposób”. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że z ich dwójki to Holenderczyk bardziej żałuje tamtej nocy. Przez chwilę rozważał porzucenie planu powrotu do Anglii. „Dudley mnie potrzebuje” – odezwała się jednak jego dawna Gryfońska natura. 

  


* * *

[1] hol. „Dobrze się czujesz? / Tak / Wracam do domu / Zawsze lubiłam tę piosenkę.”

[2] Mowa o piosence Hugo Matthysen – Ik ga naar huis.

[3] Pimp ang. „alfons”.

p 


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

 

Stał na progu Privet Drive 4 i uderzał w drzwi. Nikt nie otwierał. Albo nikogo nie było w domu, albo zorientowali się, kto stuka i postanowili go nie wpuszczać. „Typowe”, pomyślał. Tak samo ignorowali listy z Hogwartu dwadzieścia lat temu, dopóki te nie zalały im całego domu. Łomotał więc dalej, uśmiechając się szeroko do sąsiadki patrzącej zza firanki. Kiedy ręka zaczęła go boleć, krzyknął, że nie odejdzie stąd, dopóki ktoś go nie wpuści i usiadł na schodku. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, zauważył, że zupełnie się nie zmieniła: te same równo przystrzyżone trawniki i jednakowe domki. Tylko ogród przy numerze czwartym wyglądał inaczej: trawa zapuszczona, nie koszona i nie podlewana, gdzieniegdzie pety po papierosach. 

Kiedy czekanie mu się znudziło, postanowił przejść się po okolicy. Zostawił swoją torbę na schodku przed domem, jeszcze raz profilaktycznie załomotał w drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. Minął plac zabaw, na którym spędzał mnóstwo czasu któregoś lata, ulicę, na której zaatakował go dementor i tę, na której pojawił się kiedyś Błędny Rycerz. Przechodził przez kolejną alejkę identycznych domów, gdy poczuł charakterystyczny smród kapusty i usłyszał pisk kota. Zatrzymał się, rozpoznając dom pani Figg. 

Stanął przed furtką. Z jednej strony był strasznie ciekawy, czy kobieta jeszcze żyje, a przede wszystkich tego, co mogłaby mu opowiedzieć o czarodziejskim świecie. Ale przecież obiecał sobie, że tamto życie, nie ważne jak pasjonujące i wspaniałe, jest już za nim. 

– Pan do Figg? – Staruszka z pełną siatką zakupów zatrzymała się przy Harrym.

– Tak… to znaczy nie. Kiedyś ją znałem.

– Odwiedź ją. Jest tak chora, że nie wychodzi z domu. Prawie nikt do niej nie przychodził. 

Harry kiwnął głową i podszedł wolno do drzwi. Poczekał, aż staruszka z zakupami skręciła za rogiem i odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do domu Dursleyów, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł gazetę na trawie. Musiała leżeć tak parę dni, bo pożółkła na brzegach a druk trochę wyblakł, ale i tak zauważył, że ma do czynienia z czarodziejską gazetą, ponieważ na pierwszej stronie widniało poruszające się zdjęcie. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, chwycił papier łapczywie i wyszedł szybko ze skromnego ogródka. Otworzył ją dopiero, gdy znów usiadł na schodku domu ciotki. Przejrzał nagłówki.  _„Strajk goblinów”, „Nowe niewybuchające kociołki”, „Zaginięcie Marty Jones – pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii”, „Zwycięstwo Polski nad Irlandią w mistrzostwach Europy w quidditchu”, „Śmierć Celestyny Warbeck – znanej piosenkarki”_. Pamiętając nagłówki gazet za jego czasów, te uznał za przeraźliwie nudne. „Zdaje się, że w czarodziejskim świecie nic się nie dzieje”, pomyślał. Zaczął przeglądać gazetę uważniej, szukając znanych mu nazwisk. Znalazł tylko wzmiankę, że Pansy Parkinson – _najlepsza czarodziejska piosenkarka młodego pokolenia_  – spotyka się z jakimś niemieckim dziedzicem ogromnej fortuny. Ani słowa o Hermionie, Ronie czy chociaż Lunie lub Neville'u. Nie znalazł też ani słowa o nim samym. Z drugiej strony dziwnym byłoby, gdyby po dziesięciu latach od jego wyjazdu dalej ktoś się nim interesował. Swoją drogą, dziesięć lat temu musieli się bardzo na jego temat rozpisywać. 

Harry odłożył gazetę, ponieważ zrobiło się tak ciemno, że nic już nie widział. Gdy podniósł głowę, napotkał wzrok potężnego mężczyzny stojącego przed furtką.

– Co pan robi przed moimi drzwiami? – spytał, powoli do niego podchodząc.

– Czekam… Och, to ty? Dudley? Tak się zmieniłeś! – Ten zmrużył oczy, starając się rozpoznać mężczyznę przed jego domem. Harry przyznał w duchu, że może to być dosyć trudne. Zmienił się. Nie urósł, ale przybrał na wadze, na twarzy miał zarost i zmienił okulary na prostokątne w czarnej oprawce. Oprócz tego nabrał opalenizny i ściął włosy w tak sprytny sposób, że wciąż zakrywały bliznę, a jednocześnie były na tyle krótkie, że nie chodził wciąż rozczochrany. 

– Harry? – spytał, niedowierzając. 

– Tak, to ja. Dwa dni temu dostałem twoje maile. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojego taty. 

– To było miesiąc temu. Miał dwa zawały, trzeciego nie przeżył. 

– Bardzo mi przykro. A jak twoja mama? Lizzy pisała, że nie jest z nią najlepiej. 

– Dlaczego nie przyjechałeś wcześniej, może mógłbyś go uratować… – Dudley zignorował pytanie Pottera. 

– Przepraszam, odebrałem maila dwa dni temu i od razu przyleciałem. Gdybym wiedział…

– Przyznaj się, nienawidziłeś mojego ojca i ucieszyłeś się, że jest chory. Dlatego nie przyjechałeś. 

– Nie, to nieprawda. Dudley, proszę…

– Odejdź. Nie chcę cię widzieć. 

– Ale…

– Wyjdź z mojego ogródka. Teraz już cię nie potrzebuję. Ojciec zawsze miał rację, byłeś darmozjadem, który przynosił naszej rodzinie same nieszczęścia…

– Przestań! Za zawały serca odpowiada nadmiar tłuszczu w diecie. Myślisz, że to ja zamieniłem wszystkie sałaty w bekon…

Przesadził. Zobaczył furię w oczach kuzyna. Dudley uderzył w jego twarz, podbijając oko. Harry, który przez pewien czas mieszkał w najgorszej dzielnicy Maastricht i postanowił, wspólnie z przyjaciółmi, wybrać się na kurs samoobrony (nabyte tam umiejętności nie przydały mu się dotychczas, oprócz paru utarczek w barze), błyskawicznie uderzył go w brzuch, a gdy napastnik skłonił się z bólu, rozkwasił mu nos. Jednak okazało się, że Dudley był dużo bardziej wytrzymały i wyprostował się szybko, nie zważając na lecącą z nosa krew. Uderzył ponownie, tym razem z taką siłą, że Harry upadł na kolana. Wtedy zamachnął się jeszcze raz i zaczął kopać, aż Potter stracił przytomność. Sąsiadka, która znowu zerkała przez firankę, krzyknęła coś i zniknęła. Dudley wszedł do domu jakby nigdy nic.

* * *

Ocknął się, czując, że ktoś przemywa mu twarz. Szczypało. 

– Obudził się pan? Niech pan nie wstaje. 

Harry odrobinę otworzył oczy. Ostre światło jarzeniówki raziło. Ubrana na biało kobieta przyklejała plaster. 

– Gdzie ja jestem? 

– Na razie w szpitalu. Zdaje się, że nic panu nie jest, ale jeszcze zrobimy kilka badań. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie ma pan wstrząśnienia mózgu. 

– Jak się tu dostałem?

– Nie pamięta pan? 

– Chyba nie.

– Próbował pan okraść dom w Little Whinging. Właściciel pana przyłapał i bronił się. 

– Co?!

– Więc pan nie pamięta. 

– Pamiętam. Ale to nie było tak! Ja przyjechałem do kuzyna, bo mój wuj zmarł…

– To już będzie wyjaśniać policja. – Kobieta wskazała na mężczyznę w mundurze stojącego przy drzwiach. 

– Kuthoer![1]

– Słucham? 

– Nic, nic. To nie do pani. 

– Zatrzymamy pana na obserwacji do jutra. Proszę się odprężyć i spróbować zasnąć.

Kiedy kobieta wyszła, gasząc światło, Potter poczuł się naprawdę zmęczony. Zamknął oczy i uznał, że zmartwienia mogą poczekać do następnego dnia. W końcu był niewinny i nie powinni mu nic zrobić. Tuż przed zaśnięciem przypomniał mu się Syriusz i jego brak winy. „Mnie przynajmniej nie zamkną w Azkabanie.”

 

* * *

 

 

– Powtarzam panu. Te oskarżenia są niedorzeczne. Kiedyś sam mieszkałem na Privet Drive 4. Teraz mieszka tam moja ciotka z kuzynem. Nawet nie próbowałem wejść do tego domu. To znaczy próbowałem, waliłem do drzwi, ale ponieważ nikt nie otworzył, siedziałem przed wejściem i czekałem, aż ktoś wróci. 

– Jeśli nikt nie otwierał, to czemu pan nie poszedł do domu?

– Nie mam domu.

– A więc jeszcze włóczęgostwo – stwierdził przesłuchujący Pottera policjant.

Skojarzyło mu się: „Dajcie mi człowieka, a znajdę na niego paragraf” – tak mówiła Ala, jego była dziewczyna.

– Co? Jakie włóczęgostwo? Nie mam domu, bo dopiero co wróciłem z Holandii. 

– I zamiast znaleźć sobie jakiś ładny hotel, wolał pan okradać uczciwych ludzi.

– Co jest z panem nie tak! – Harry robił się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. – Nie poszedłem do hotelu, bo mnie na to nie stać. Zresztą miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł zostać w domu mojej rodziny. 

– Proszę pamiętać, z kim pan rozmawia. Jestem funkcjonariuszem policji. A pan Dursley zeznaje, że pana nie zna.

– Jak to mnie nie zna? Przez całe dzieciństwo się nade mną znęcał. Oczywiście, że mnie zna. Jego matka Petunia Dursley była siostrą mojej mamy, Lily Potter, z domu Evans. 

– Jeśli uważa pan, że jest rodziną Dursleyów, to dlaczego próbował się pan włamać do ich domu, a potem napadł pan na kuzyna?

– Ja napadłem?! To on się na mnie rzucił, bez powodu zresztą. 

– Widzę, że nie dojdziemy z panem do ładu. Porozmawiamy jutro albo pojutrze. Najpierw sprawdzimy, czy na pewno jest pan rodziną Dursleyów. Mamy pana paszport… – Przeglądał dokument Pottera. – Ciekawe, ciekawe. Dlaczego pan nie wracał do kraju przez dziesięć lat? Czyżby coś na sumieniu? 

– Co pan wygaduje! Nie można nawet podróżować po Europie? Miałem…

– Dobrze, dobrze. Sprawdzimy pana porządnie, listy gończe sprzed dziesięciu lat i tak dalej. A teraz funkcjonariuszka Donovan odprowadzi pana do celi.

 

* * *

 

                  

_Stał na balkonie w starodawnym dworku. Księżyc oświetlał ogród pachnący jaśminem. Zaglądał przez oszklone drzwi do wielkiej biblioteki oświetlonej mnóstwem świec._

_Próbował wejść do środka. Usłyszał zimny męski śmiech za plecami. Odwrócił się, ale nikogo tam nie dostrzegł._

_Spojrzał przez szybę jeszcze raz. W środku znajdowała się wielka sala balowa, w której tańczyła jedna para. Kobieta miała zieloną suknię do ziemi, zaś mężczyzna ubrany był w smoking._

_Wszedł do sali i znów usłyszał za plecami ten sam zimny śmiech. Nie odwrócił się._

_Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pary. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że już nie tańczą. Namiętnie się całują._

_Kiedy był zaledwie kilka kroków od nich, zatrzymał się zdenerwowany. Usłyszał śmiech, tym razem kobiecy i ciepły._

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, zagryzając wargę._

_– Vous nous aimez, s'il vous plaît – poprosiła kobieta i wyciągnęła do niego rękę._

_Podszedł do nich, chwycił jej dłoń i spojrzał w oczy mężczyźnie. Były znajome: brązowe i ciepłe._

_Mężczyzna przybliżał się do niego i pocałował go w prawą skroń. Kobieta położył jego lewą rękę na swojej tali, wtulając się w jego lewy bok._

_– Powiedz to – poprosiła szeptem, wtulając głowę w jego pierś._

_– Jestem – odpowiedział Harry._

_Mężczyzna całował jego ucho. Kobieta rozpinała jego koszulę._

_Znaleźli się w jego sypialni na Privet Drive. Cała trójka była naga. Kobieta językiem znaczyła jego pierś. Harry opierał głowę o tors mężczyzny, który bawił się jego włosami._

_Dziewczyna pochyliła się, by pocałować mężczyznę, muskając swoimi piersiami twarz Harry’ego._

_Mężczyzna całował Harry’ego, a kobieta kąsała jego plecy._

_Kobieta leżała i muskała ręką piersi całujących się nad nią mężczyzn._

_Leżeli wyczerpani, każdy z głową na brzuchu innego._

_– Qu'est–ce que nous avons fait est absurde – powiedziała kobieta, na co mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać._

Harry obudził się. Pomyślał, że nie był to tylko dziwny erotyczny sen, ale że coś on oznacza, po czym znów zasnął. 

Miał rację. 

 

* * *

 

 

Potter siedział w celi cztery dni, z przerwami na przesłuchania, które nic nie wnosiły. Policjanci przyczepiali się do wszystkiego z jego przeszłości. Dlaczego nie chodził do żadnej szkoły? Dlaczego nie wracał przez dziesięć lat? Dlaczego nie chce informować nikogo o swoim pobycie na posterunku? Dogrzebali się nawet do akt związanych z ucieczką groźnego węża Boa, gdy miał dwanaście lat i o to również go wypytywali. 

Harry początkowo próbował się bronić. Jednak po kolejnych przesłuchaniach doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma to sensu i zdecydował się na milczenie. Policjanci coraz mocniej się irytowali, a on tylko się uśmiechał. Było mu wszystko jedno. Obudził się jego czarny humor i śmiał się w duchu, że historia zatacza koło i tak jak jego ojciec chrzestny, w wieku dwudziestu dziewięciu lat trafi do więzienia. Zresztą równie jak on niewinny. 

Czwartego dnia pobytu na posterunku, gdy wrócił z przesłuchania do swojej celi, na jego pryczy leżała już kolacja. Jak zwykle obrzydliwa, ale Harry był na tyle głodny, że jadłby ją z przyjemnością, gdyby nie fakt, że do celi obok wsadzili jakąś pijaczkę. Potter przyzwyczaił się już do takiego towarzystwa, trafiali tu narkomani, prostytutki, drobni złodzieje. Najczęściej tylko na kilka godzin, bo zawsze przychodził po nich ktoś, by wpłacić kaucję. Po Harry’ego nie miał się kto pojawić.

Pijaczka spała na pryczy. Strasznie śmierdziała ekskrementami. Potter starał się odsunąć jak najdalej od niej, by w spokoju zjeść posiłek, ale nie dało się uniknąć jej zapachu. Podzióbał chwilę w rozgotowanym makaronie i odłożył go na podłogę. Stracił apetyt. Zaczął przyglądać się kobiecie. Widział w niej coś znajomego, choć to uczucie nie było mu obce. Na przykład poprzedniego dnia jeden z narkomanów miał kolor włosów identyczny jak Weasleyowie (przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, czy to nie jakiś ich kuzyn) a podczas pobytu w Belgii parokrotnie widział sobowtóra Knota. 

Przyglądał się kobiecie, zastanawiając się, kogo mu przypomina. Pijaczka przekręcił się na drugi bok, zasłaniając twarz włosami. Już miał zrezygnować z obserwacji i zabrać się za krzyżówkę w The Daily Mail, której wciąż nie dokończył, gdy coś mu się skojarzyło. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na włosy kobiety i już wiedział. Taki sam kolor jak u Malfoya. Zadowolony, że wreszcie odgadł, odsunął się od krat. 

– Czego się gapisz?! – mruknęła kobieta. 

Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Był pewny, że kobieta śpi. 

Gdy nie odpowiedział, więźniarka wstała, lekko się chwiejąc, odsunęła się na drugi koniec celi i usiadła na podłodze. Wpatrywała się w Harry’ego z pomiędzy włosów. Ten próbował ją ignorować i rozwiązywać krzyżówkę, ale wciąż wracał wzrokiem do kobiety. 

– Potter, mówiłeś, że ci się nudzi. Zostawiam ci The Sun, poczytaj sobie ploteczki. – Jeden z policjantów przesłuchujących Harry’ego wrzucił mu gazetę przez kraty. 

– Dzięki, Lestrade – odkrzyknął, ale wciąż nie odrywał wzroku od kobiety, tym bardziej, że na dźwięk jego nazwiska zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem, z każdą chwilą coraz głośniej.

– … przez niego. Nienawidzę cię, Potter… udawałam przed tym... a ty nas nie uratowałeś… nie zrobiłeś nic… to przez ciebie tam zginął… przez ciebie nas tam zamknęli… Wszystko przez ciebie! – Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczała, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Harry’ego. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Pijaczka okazała się wariatką i to przerażającą wariatką. – Nie gap się na mnie… Albo się gap. Zobacz co zrobiłeś. Patrz i się ciesz… Wszystko twoja wina, Potter.

– Chyba mnie pani z kimś pomyliła – powiedział ostrożnie, nie chcą bardziej jej zdenerwować.

– Daj mi spokój! Nie chcę tego pamiętać… Nie chcę. – Kobieta zaczynała się uspokajać. Zamknęła oczy i mówiła coraz ciszej. Zdaje się, że jej atak szaleństwa się skończył. Potter starał skupić się na krzyżówce, ale jego myśli cały czas uciekały do szalonej kobiety. 

Niecałą godzinę później i po rozwiązaniu krzyżówek w obu gazetach, przyszedł policjant i zaczął otwierać celę obok. Potter trochę się zdziwił, bo po kolacji nikt nigdy nie był brany na przesłuchanie. Obserwował więc z zainteresowaniem poczynania funkcjonariusza. Ten wszedł powoli do celi i delikatnie dotknął śmierdzącej kobiety. 

– Proszę pani, może pani wyjść. Ktoś po panią przyszedł.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknęła 

– Może pani wyjść. Proszę za mną. – Policjant pochylił się nad nią.

– Nie! Tylko nie pocałunek! – wykrzyknęła przerażona i zaczęła histerycznie płakać. 

Policjant nie wiedział co robić. Stał chwilę nad więźniarką, ale ta płakała coraz gwałtowniej. W końcu wyszedł z celi. Kobieta zaczęła się uspokajać. Za to z pomieszczenia obok dochodziły poniesione głosy. 

– Przepuście mnie do niej – zażądał mężczyzna, próbując przepchnąć się przez policjantów. 

– To wbrew regulaminowi. Nie może pan tam wejść – krzyknął jeden z policjantów

– Zamknęliście ją w celi, jakby była przestępcą. Ona się boi. Muszę ją zabrać do domu. 

– Ale nie możemy pana wpuścić. 

– To jak idioto chcesz inaczej to zrobić. Nie pozwoli się dotknąć nikomu innemu. 

Policjanci patrzyli na siebie i w końcu jeden z nich skinął głową. Obaj odetchnęli z ulgi na pozbycie się przerażającej wariatki. 

Blondwłosy mężczyzna w idealnie skrojonym garniturze wszedł do celi kobiety. 

– Mamo, proszę. Chodźmy do domu – mówił cicho, próbując ją tym uspokoić. Ona spojrzała na niego, ciągle łkając. Jednak nie poruszyła się. 

– To ty? 

– Tak, to ja. Zabiorę cię do domu.

– Ciebie też zamknęli. Synku, kochany. Tak mi przykro, myślałam, że nas uratuję.

– Ciii… Zabiorę cię do domu. Jesteś bezpieczna. 

– Wiesz, kto ciągle się na mnie gapi?

– Kto, mamo?

– Potter – szepnęła, zerkając na obserwującego całą scenę Harry’ego – Patrzy się i jest szczęśliwy, bo nas tu wsadził. Zobacz, jak się gapi.

Mężczyzna zerknął przelotnie na więźnia.

– Przepraszam pana za matkę, nie wie co mówi – powiedział pustym zimnym głosem. Harry znał ten głos. Jego oczy też wydawały się znajome. Teraz stał i gapił się bezceremonialnie. Mężczyzna podniósł wreszcie swoją rodzicielkę i powoli zaczął ją wyprowadzać z celi. Potter myślał intensywnie, aż w pewnym momencie wszystkie puzzle układanki wpadły na swoje miejsce. Harry aż klepnął się w czoło. „To takie oczywiste”. 

– Malfoy! – wykrzyknął. Mężczyzna, nie zatrzymując się, spojrzał przelotnie na więźnia.

– Mamo, opowiadałaś mu o nas? Mówiłem ci tyle razy…

– Nie! Czekaj, poznaję cię. Jesteś Draco Malfoy. A to jest twoja matka – Narcyza, siostra Bellatriks. Lucjusz to twój ojciec. Znam cię!

– Matko, tyle razy mówiłem ci byś nie opowiadała niczego mugolom. – Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. –  _Obli.._

– Czekaj! Nie obliviatuj mnie! – Nie opuścił różdżki. – Ty też mnie znasz. Jestem Potter. Harry Potter. 

– Potter nie żyje – odparł niewzruszony, ponownie łapiąc oddech, by rzucić zaklęcie. 

– Jestem Harry Potter. Mam bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, nie widzisz? – Odgarnął włosy z czoła. – Grałem przeciwko tobie w quidditch, razem zarobiliśmy szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie na pierwszym roku. 

Draco uniósł brew w oznace zdziwienia. Puścił Narcyzę wpatrującą się w Pottera niedowierzającym wzrokiem i podszedł krok bliżej by przyjrzeć się bliźnie. Zmrużył oczy, by lepiej widzieć w niekorzystnym oświetleniu. Następnie odsunął się, złapał matkę pod ramię i wyszedł z celi. 

– Malfoy! – krzyknął Harry, gdy Ślizgon wyszedł z pomieszczenia. – Malfoy! Cholera jasna. Malfoy! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu. 

Ale jego krzyki na nic się zdały. Malfoya już nie było. Wściekły Potter kopnął tacę z niezjedzoną kolacją. Makaron rozsypał się po całej podłodze. 

  


* * *

[1] Holenderskie przekleństwo.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdzia** **ł** **3**

 

– Wstawaj, Potter, jednak znalazł się jakiś twój przyjaciel, który wpłacił kaucję. 

– Mogę stąd wyjść?

– Zgadza się, ale nie możesz opuszczać kraju. Zatrzymamy twój paszport. Musisz też zgłaszać się na posterunek raz w miesiącu do odwołania – poinformował służbowym tonem policjant.

– Jak długo nie mogę wyjechać z kraju? 

– Dopóki trwa śledztwo.

– Śledztwo o co? O to, dlaczego nie chodziłem do publicznej szkoły? Czy o to, dlaczego nie zjadł mnie wąż w zoo? – Potter był bardzo zmęczony i zirytowany. 

– Proszę tu podpisać – zignorował jego wypowiedź policjant. – I jeszcze tu. 

 

* * *

 

Kiedy wyszedł z komisariatu, stanął na środku ulicy i odetchnął głęboko miejskim powietrzem pełnym spalin. Był pewny, że robił tak każdy więzień. Po pięciu dniach spędzonych na posterunku bardzo doceniał swoją wolność. Nie wiedział tylko, co z tą wolnością powinien zrobić.

Domyślał się, że to Malfoy wpłacił kaucję i Harry wiedział, że to cała pomoc, na jaką może liczyć z jego strony. Obawiał się też, że drogo zapłaci za ten gest dobroci. Dzisiejszy Prorok z pewnością wreszcie ma o czym plotkować: „Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, w mugolskim więzieniu” albo „Powrót Wybrańca”. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Niech sobie piszą, dawno wyrósł z przejmowania się opiniami na swój temat. Tym bardziej, że praktycznie nie należał już do tamtego świata. Nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że nie chciałby się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Skoro i tak wszyscy już wiedzieli o jego powrocie, mógłby zobaczyć się z przyjaciółmi. (Teraz pewnie byłymi przyjaciółmi – Ron i Hermiona z pewnością byli na niego śmiertelnie obrażeni). Tylko jak ich znaleźć? 

Postanowił zacząć od zupełnie mugolskiego sposobu. Poszedł do biblioteki i wpisał w Google imiona przyjaciół. „Ron Weasley” – wyników zero, ale gdy wpisał „Hermiona Granger” było już lepiej. Pojawiło się parę stron, a kilka z nich było stronami Oxfordu. Uśmiechnął się do ekranu. Oczywiście, Hermiona nie mogłaby nie pójść na najlepszy uniwersytet w kraju, nawet jeśli jest to mugolska uczelnia. Przeglądając kolejne witryny, znalazł informacje, dzięki którym mógłby odnaleźć swoją przyjaciółkę. Na stronie małego wydawnictwa książek naukowych znalazł jedną pozycję napisaną przez Hermionę Granger. Zapisał numer telefonu do biura i wyszedł z biblioteki. Wymienił ostatnie euro na funty i wszedł do czerwonej budki telefonicznej. Ostatni raz korzystał z takiego automatu razem z przyjaciółmi w noc śmierci Syriusza, by dostać się do ministerstwa. Poczuł lekkie dreszcze na tę myśl. Wrzucił czterdzieści pensów i wykręcił zapisany numer. 

– Wydawnictwo „Pióro”, słucham. 

– Dzień dobry. Mam prośbę. Przeczytałem wydaną przez państwa książkę „Zakres rzeczywistości fizycznej według Alberta Einsteina i Otto Hahna” Hermiony Granger. Bardzo zależałoby mi na kontakcie z autorem – wyrecytował przygotowaną formułkę.

– Chwileczkę, sprawdzę. – Głos kobiety wydawał się mocno znudzony.

Po paru minutach, gdy Harry zaczął już szukać kolejnych drobnych, by nie przerwało mu połączenia, kobieta odezwała się ponownie. 

– W bazie nie mam maila pani Granger, ale jeśli panu bardzo zależy, mogę podać adres korespondencyjny. Może pan napisać taki zwykły list. Wie pan, na poczcie. 

Harry postanowił nie skomentować wypowiedzi kobiety, choć cisnęło mu się na usta ironiczne: „Co ty powiesz?” 

Na mapie w księgarni sprawdził, że ulica, przy której mieszka jego przyjaciółka, znajduje się w Fulham, wsiadł więc w metro. 

 

* * *

 

Zastukał i nawet użył dzwonka. Nic. Po ostatnim razie na Privet Drive nie miał ochoty na siedzenie i czekanie pod drzwiami, tym bardziej, że podłoga na klatce schodowej była wyjątkowo brudna.

Zszedł już cztery stopnie, gdy usłyszał jakieś dźwięki. Drzwi otworzyły się i na korytarz wyszła ociekająca wodą i owinięta puchatym ręcznikiem kobieta. Blada skóra niemal zlewała się z białym materiałem. Słaba żarówka oświetlała lekko wilgotne kasztanowe włosy. Szybciej zabiło mu serce.

– Czego pan chce? – spytała Harry’ego z wyrazem złości na twarzy. 

Harry poznał zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami, która pojawiała się zawsze, gdy była zagniewana. Na jej przedramieniu zauważył jaśniejącą bliznę układającą się w wyraz „szlama”. Poznał jej brązowe oczy.

– To ja, Hermiono, wróciłem. Wpuścisz mnie? 

– Nie mam zamiaru pana wpuszczać. Nie wiem, kim pan jest i proszę stąd odejść. – Zaczęła zamykać drzwi, ale Harry podbiegł i włożył między nie stopę. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, odwróciła się i mruknęła pod nosem  _Accio_. Do jej ręki przyfrunęła różdżka. Pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat ktoś użył przy Potterze magii. Poczuł lekkie mrowienie na karku. 

– Czekaj, Hermiono. To ja, Harry. Zobacz. – Drugi raz w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin odsłonił grzywkę, by udowodnić swoją tożsamość.

– Harry? – Twarz dziewczyny pozostała kamienna. Za jedyne oznaki poruszenia można by odebrać lekko zmniejszoną zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami oraz błysk w oczach. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że jej spojrzenie nie wyrażało szczęścia – raczej zdziwienie, a może nawet strach. – Wejdź. 

Poprowadziła go małym korytarzykiem, gdzie pod obiema ścianami leżały książki w chwiejnych stosikach, do salonu, zaś sama zniknęła za drugimi drzwiami. Harry rozejrzał się po przytulnie urządzonym pokoju: wszystkie wolne ściany pozastawiano regałami pełnymi książek. Potter miał wrażenie, że w tym domu znajduje się ich więcej niż w przeciętnej księgarni. Okna były powiększone magią w taki sposób, by wpuszczały do pomieszczenia więcej światła, a obok szerokiego parapetu stało duże biurko z mnóstwem pergaminów i kartek papieru. Gdzieniegdzie leżały duże ptasie pióra i mugolskie długopisy. Jasne fotele z kwiatowym wzorem otaczały stolik kawowy, na którym leżała kolejna masa papierów. W całym pokoju panował dawno nie sprzątany bałagan. Na każdej wolnej przestrzeni stały kubki, filiżanki, talerze i miseczki. Nie pasowało to zupełnie do dawnej Hermiony, jednak kobieta miała prawo bardzo zmienić się przez te dziesięć lat. On sam zmienił się nie do poznania. 

Przeglądał tytuły książek na półkach (zarówno magiczne, jak i mugolskie) i nie zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu oparta o futrynę drzwi przygląda mu się, ubrana w dżinsy i sweter, Hermiona. 

– Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytała. Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia. 

– Chętnie. – Odwrócił się i wyszczerzył zęby. Hermiona nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu, jedynie wskazała na pusty fotel i machnięciem różdżką posłała papiery ze stolika na biurko. Machnęła jeszcze raz i na stole pojawiła się zastawa z parującą herbatą. Podeszła do jednego z przepełnionych rzeczami foteli i przeniosła książki na podłogę, a części garderoby zniknęły po kolejnym machnięciu różdżką. Nalała herbaty do dwóch filiżanek i jedną przesunęła w jego stronę. Wszystko robiła w krępującej ciszy, zaś Harry nie miał śmiałości jej przerwać. Czuł, że Hermiona jest wściekła i rozgoryczona. 

– Myślałam, że nie żyjesz – przerwała ciszę Hermiona. W jej głosie nie słyszał ulgi czy wzruszenia, lecz wyrzuty i pretensje. Harry nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć, więc sięgnął po filiżankę, na co dziewczyna uniosła brwi w geście politowania. Potter przełknął herbatę i spojrzał jej wyzywająco w oczy. 

– Jak widać, żyję. Święta Trójca znowu w komplecie – odpowiedział z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem. 

Kobieta spojrzała na swoje splecione dłonie. Harry też spuścił wzrok, uznając, że chyba powiedział to trochę za ostro. Po kilku minutach ciszy, przerywanej jedynie dźwiękiem odstawianych filiżanek, Hermiona znów zaczęła rozmowę:

– Gdzie byłeś? – Jej głos nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć.

– W wielu miejscach. Przez dwa lata mieszkałem w Brukseli. Potem w różnych mniejszych miejscowościach w Belgii. Pięć lat temu przeniosłem się do Holandii. Ostatni rok spędziłem w Amsterdamie. A ty? W internecie widziałem, że studiowałaś na Oxfordzie. – Za wszelką cenę nie chciał dopuścić do powrotu krępującej ciszy.

– Fizykę. Trzy lata temu skończyłam. 

– A teraz co robisz? 

– Konsultant do spraw transmutacji w ministerstwie magii. 

– To chyba dobry zawód. Zawsze lubiłaś transmutację.

– Tak. 

Każde słowo trzeba było z niej wyciągać. Mówiła ciągle zimno i obojętnie. Rozmowa strasznie go męczyła i Harry najchętniej wyszedłby, udając, że wcale go tu nie było. Zacisnął zęby i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, jednak Hermiona ponownie nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu. Harry uświadomił sobie, że nie uśmiechnęła się ani razu. 

– A poza pracą? Co u ciebie słychać? 

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i pokręciła głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie będzie o tym rozmawiać. 

– Przez dziesięć lat nie miałem żadnych wiadomości o czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Coś ważnego się wydarzyło? Macie jakiegoś nowego Voldemorta? – spróbował Harry jeszcze raz.

– Nie. Jest raczej bezpiecznie. 

– A co u naszych przyjaciół? – Na to pytanie Hermiona ledwo wyczuwalnie się spięła. Potter chciał złapać ją za rękę, by okazać jej tym gestem wsparcie, lecz ona odsunęła się bardzo gwałtownie.

– Luna wyszła za Rolfa Scamandera, niedawno urodziły im się bliźniaki. Neville został asystentem nauczyciela Zielarstwa w Hogwarcie, Hanna pracuje w Dziurawym Kotle – wymieniała kolejne imiona i zawody beznamiętnym tonem. Harry wpatrywał się w nią z lekkim napięciem, czekając, aż wymieni te najważniejsze osoby: Rona i Ginny. – Dean jest amnezjatorem, Lee Jordan został szefem Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów.

Zakończyła tę litanię zdecydowanym tonem, dając do zrozumienia, że ten temat jest już zakończony, a ona o nikim więcej nie powie. 

Znowu zapadła długa cisza. 

– Dlaczego? – spytała.

– Słucham? 

– Dlaczego wróciłeś? 

– Mój wuj zmarł… – zamilkł. Zdał sobie sprawę, że kłamał i oszukiwał samego siebie. Patrząc w jej puste oczy i chcąc wywołać jakieś emocje, wykrzyczał: – … bo tęskniłem! Bo nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć swojego miejsca! Bo miałem dość uciekania! Bo nie chciałem być już tchórzem na wygnaniu!

Tą wypowiedzią wreszcie poruszył Hermionę. Spojrzała na niego odrobinę łagodniej a zmarszczka między brwiami rozprostowała się. 

– Dlaczego uciekłeś? – spytała cicho, tym razem bez wyrzutu, raczej ze zmęczeniem i rezygnacją.

Wszystkie argumenty, które przez lata sobie wmawiał, stały się zbyt głupie, by wypowiedzieć je na głos. Do tego złośliwy głosik w głowie, który tak umiejętnie uciszał przez tyle lat, po przekroczeniu granicy Wielkiej Brytanii przestał być cichy. 

– Stchórzyłem. Bałem się – wyszeptał i wstał gwałtownie. Podchodząc do okna, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Po chwili Hermiona podeszła do niego, usiadła na parapecie i zerknęła na wpatrującego się w przestrzeń Pottera. 

– Czego się bałeś? – spytała delikatnie. – Voldemort zginął, wszystko wreszcie miało ułożyć się tak jak powinno. Mieliśmy być szczęśliwi. 

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Zrozumiał, że ona też czuje się rozczarowana. Też chciała, by jej życie wyglądało inaczej. Walcząc z Voldemortem, walczyła o inne życie, nie o to co miała teraz. Tylko, że ona sama kierowała swoim przeznaczeniem, nikt nie narzucił jej go z góry, tak jak jemu. Zwrócił uwagę na jej obgryzione niemal do krwi paznokcie i wielkie cienie pod oczami. A może niesłusznie ją ocenia, może ona też nie miała wyboru?

– Bałem się litości, odrzucenia, bezradności – wypluł z siebie słowa, których tak nienawidził. 

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia i niezrozumienia.

– Jak to litości? Harry, pokonałeś najstraszniejszego czarnoksiężnika ostatniego stulecia. Dlaczego ktoś miałby się nad tobą litować. Byłeś bohaterem, ludzie uważali cię niemal za zbawcę. Mogłeś zostać kim chciałeś, słyszałam głosy byś został Ministrem Magii w wieku osiemnastu lat…

– Hermiono, jakim Ministrem? Oszalałaś? Jakim cudem Ministrem Magii miałby zostać charłak. 

– Co!? – wykrzyknęła, podnosząc się na nogi – Jaki charłak, co ty wygadujesz? 

– Błagam cię! Musisz czepiać się o takie drobnostki jak definicja? Niestety nie wiem, jak poprawnie nazywa się osoba, która straciła moc.

– Harry, o czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – Złapała go za ramiona, chcąc nim potrząsnąć, lecz gdy zorientowała się, że go dotyka, szybko się odsunęła.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiesz o tym, że gdy zabiłem Voldemorta, moja moc zniknęła?

– Nie, nie wiem! A skąd miałabym to wiedzieć, skoro zniknąłeś bez słowa wyjaśnienia?

– To Malfoy nie powiedział? – Tym razem Harry był mocno zaskoczony.

– A skąd Malfoy miałby o tym wiedzieć? 

– Widział jak próbowałem rzucić zaklęcie… 

– To dlatego uciekłeś? 

Harry usiadł na parapecie obok dziewczyny i schował głowę w dłoniach. 

– Tak, straciłem moc i nie chciałem, by wszyscy się nade mną litowali… Naprawdę nic nie wiedziałaś? Nie rozpisywali się o tym w gazetach? – dopytywał z niedowierzaniem Potter.

– Nie, nikt nie wiedział. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, dlaczego zniknąłeś. Były różne teorie: że ktoś cię zamordował, porwał, że Voldemort znów ożył i cię dopadł. W końcu wszyscy zapomnieli o tej sprawie, aż do rocznicy… – zamilkła nagle. Za bardzo się rozgadała, przestała się kontrolować i prawie wypowiedziała na głos to, czego obiecała sobie nigdy nie wspominać, jednak Harry nie zauważył jej zamilknięcia. 

– A co ty myślałaś?

– Najpierw myślałam, że poszedłeś gdzieś odpocząć w samotności, potem byłam pewna, że coś ci się stało. Chciałam cię ratować, ale nie wiedziałam jak i gdzie. W końcu dałam się przekonać, że gdyby ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę, na pewno by się tym pochwalił w taki czy inny sposób. Potem doszłam do wniosku, że chciałeś się ukryć przed sławą. Nigdy jej nie lubiłeś. Tylko wciąż nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś... Aż w końcu przestałam się nad tym zastanawiać. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Potter domyślił się, że kiedyś to, o czym opowiadała, było dla niej bardzo trudne. – Może jesteś głodny? – Starała się zmienić temat i przerwać tę patetyczną atmosferę. 

– Trochę tak. 

– Zaraz ci coś zrobię. 

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to tak niedobre jak ta transmutowana ryba i grzyby, wtedy w namiocie. 

Podniosła lekko kąciki ust w cieniu uśmiechu i przeszła do kuchni. Harry poszedł za nią. 

Tu także panował bałagan. Nie było brudno, ale miało się wrażenie, że żadna rzecz nie ma swojego miejsca. W kuchni, podobnie jak w całym domu, użyto wygodnego połączenia magii z mugolskimi przyrządami. Duży kociołek stał obok lodówki, a gospodyni przygotowywała mrożone dania za pomocą machnięcia różdżki. 

– Szybciej niż mikrofala. – Uśmiechnął się Harry, gdy Hermiona podała mu parującą lazanię. Machnęła różdżką i do jej ręki wpadły dwa widelce. – A więc to w ten sposób znajdujesz coś w tym bałaganie? 

Harry próbował rozśmieszyć przyjaciółkę, ale nie udało mu się osiągnąć nic poza lekkim drgnięciem kącików ust. Chciał wiedzieć, co przydarzyło się jego wesołej Hermionie, ale z drugiej strony bał się zacząć rozmowę na ten temat. 

– Co zamierzałaś dziś robić, zanim ci przeszkodziłem? 

– Powinnam skończyć raport z ostatniej akcji. Ale mam na to jeszcze dwa dni, więc nie muszę się śpieszyć. 

– Co to za akcja? Czym się właściwie zajmuje konsultant transmutacji? – Rozmowa o pracy wydawała się Harry'emu bezpieczna.

– Moja praca polega głównie na naprawianiu szkód po nieudanych zaklęciach. Ostatnio miałam do czynienia z czarownicą, która transmutowała swój nos. Chciała mieć mniejszy, a skończyła, wyglądając jak córka Voldemorta.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, ale widząc, że Hermiona do niego nie dołącza, umilkł. Jej ciągła powaga była męcząca. 

– Mieszkasz z ciotką? 

– No, właśnie. Jeśli chodzi o mieszkanie… Mam do ciebie prośbę. Mógłbym się u ciebie zatrzymać kilka dni? Tylko do czasu, aż nie znajdę pracy i jakiegoś lokum. Widzisz, do ciotki nie mam po co wracać. 

Opowiedział swoje przygody po powrocie do kraju. Twarz kobiety nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, patrzyła na niego jakby był Binnsem opowiadającym o wojnach goblinów. Tak bardzo się różniła od tej dziewczyny, która miała łzy w oczach na wieść o dementorze w Surrey. Kiedy doszedł w opowieści do części o Malfoyach, potwierdziła tylko jego przypuszczenia, że Narcyza pół roku spędziła w Azkabanie. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego znalazła się w mugolskim więzieniu i nawet nie była tego ciekawa. Harry miał wrażenie, że Hermiony nic już nie interesuje. Zgodziła się na nocowanie Pottera, ale ten czuł, że nie jest jej to na rękę. Postanowił jak najszybciej przestać się jej narzucać. Po pożyczeniu paru funtów od przyjaciółki poszedł przejść się po paru barach w poszukiwaniu pracy.

Był kelnerem a potem barmanem przez wiele lat. Idealnie się sprawdzał w tym zawodzie. Nocne życie, spotykanie mnóstwa ludzi – dzięki czemu miał wrażenie, że nie jest aż tak samotny, darmowy alkohol i niezależność (zawsze mógł rzucić pracę z dnia na dzień, jeśli miał ochotę na zmianę miasta). W poszukiwaniu wolnej posady zawędrował aż do Soho, gdzie zatrudnił go właściciel baru o oryginalnej nazwie „God save a Beer”. Miał zacząć od następnego wieczora. 

Wrócił do domu Hermiony dosyć późno. Wszedł najciszej jak potrafił. Drzwi do sypialni były zamknięte i panowała za nimi podejrzana cisza. Harry domyślił się, że jego przyjaciółka założyła zaklęcie wyciszające. W salonie zobaczył łóżko (najprawdopodobniej transmutowane fotele), a na nim pościel i ręcznik. Wziął szybki prysznic i położył się spać, jednak długo nie mógł zasnąć. Dzień był bardzo długi i obfitował w emocje, te wyrażone i te trzymane głęboko, te należące do niego i te, które on spowodował u innych.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry nie czuł, że mieszka z kimś. Kiedy wracał do domu po pracy, Hermiona zawsze spała za wyciszonymi drzwiami, a gdy wstawał, już jej nie było. Tak więc Potter całkiem sam jadł pozostawione dla niego pod czarem konserwującym śniadanie, sprzątał (mieszkanie Hermiony wreszcie uwolniło się od zasypania przez masę papierów – teraz wszystkie leżały poukładane w szufladach i pudełkach a naczynia wreszcie znalazły miejsce w szafkach kuchennych), ewentualnie robił zakupy, gotował obiad (od dawna uwielbiał bawić się w kucharza), czytał książki lub mugolską prasę. Szedł do pracy albo, jeśli nie pracował, wybierał się na imprezę z innymi pracownikami pubu lub z sąsiadką z dołu i jej przyjaciółmi. Początkowo wolne wieczory próbował spędzać z Hermioną, ale ona udawała, że ma mnóstwo pracy i zamykała się w pokoju a każda próba rozmowy na temat inny niż sprawy dotyczące domu czy zakupów kończyła się: „Przepraszam, Harry, jestem zmęczona”. W końcu Potter przestał próbować. Zaangażował się w nocne życie Londynu i poznawał mnóstwo nowych ludzi. Tak samo jak w Brukseli, Antwerpii, Amsterdamie, Maastricht czy każdym innym mieście, w którym żył. Tym razem jednak czuł, że to mu nie wystarcza. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to z powodu powrotów do quasi-pustego mieszkania, czy przez to, że wracając do Wielkiej Brytanii, podświadomie miał nadzieję na zmiany w swoim życiu.

Trzy tygodnie od przyjazdu do ojczyzny miał dzień wolny i nie miał ochoty na imprezowanie. Nie chcąc krępować Hermiony swoją obecnością, poszedł do kina na późny seans. Gdy wrócił (dużo wcześniej niż zwykle, ale jednocześnie na tyle późno, że Hermiona mogłaby bez zakłopotania usprawiedliwić się zmęczeniem), siedziała w fotelu, który zwykle robił za jego łóżko i czytała książkę. Zobaczywszy go, uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia i kąciki ust w jej niby-uśmiechu. 

– Cześć, Harry. Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo wcześnie. 

– Przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam – odpowiedział, odrobinę zakłopotany.

– Siadaj, dobrze się składa. Może powinniśmy wreszcie chwilę porozmawiać. 

– Jak sobie życzysz. Tylko wezmę sobie coś z kuchni, po popcornie strasznie chce mi się pić. 

Granger podniosła stojącą przy jej stopie butelkę whisky, przekręcając głowę w niemym pytaniu. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył charakterystyczną szklankę na oparciu jej fotela. 

– Tylko weź sobie szkło – podpowiedziała, widząc jego uradowaną minę.

Stuknęli się kieliszkami w toaście i przez chwilę rozkoszowali się smakiem doskonałego płynu, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem. Hermiona miała lekko zaróżowione od alkoholu policzki, włosy związane w luźny kok, z którego wymykały się pojedyncze pasemka, ciało ukryte pod ciepłą pidżamą i szlafrokiem było wyjątkowo rozluźnione a nogi ubrane w grube skarpety zwisały z podramiennika fotela. Na jej kolanach leżała książka, kolor okładki i jakość papieru sugerowały, że czytała mugolski romans. 

Harry pierwszy raz zastanowił się, jak wygląda jego przyjaciółka. Stwierdził, że przez ostatnie dziesięć lat wyładniała, jej figura stała się bardziej kobieca i ponętna, a włosy mniej niesforne. Jej twarz też byłaby piękna, gdyby nie permanentny brak uśmiechu i ciągłe zmęczenie odciśnięte na jej obliczu. Z pewnością nie była klasyczną pięknością, za którą oglądają się wszyscy mężczyźni. Jej urodę mógł docenić jedynie człowiek z dobrym gustem. 

Hermiona polała im jeszcze jedną kolejkę i, upiwszy odrobinę, rozpoczęła rozmowę:

– Harry, myślę, że najwyższy czas pomówić o twoim mieszkaniu tutaj.

Potterowi zrzedła mina.

– Jakoś jeszcze o tym nie myślałem, ale wyprowadzę się jak najszybciej. Popytam, może ktoś w pracy będzie słyszał o jakimś mieszkaniu. Obiecuję, że wyniosę się stąd w ciągu dwóch tygodni maksymalnie – zapewnił ją pośpiesznie.

– Nie, poczekaj. Chciałam powiedzieć, że mimo tego mojego dziwnego zachowania… – Wykonała ręką nieokreślony ruch. – … dobrze mi się z tobą mieszka.

Harry był pewny, że tylko alkohol mógł pozwolić Hermionie na podobne wyznanie.

– Naprawdę?

– Jesteś świetnym kucharzem, a ja nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak nienawidzę jeść mrożonek. Do tego wreszcie jest tu porządek i… nie czuję się taka samotna – ostatnie zdanie powiedziała szeptem, patrząc na swoje ręce. – Wiem, że jestem okropną współlokatorką, że… zresztą już wiesz… ale byłoby bardzo miło, gdybyś chciał tu zostać tak długo jak potrzebujesz. Zobacz. – Wstała gwałtownie i, lekko się chwiejąc, przeszła na korytarzyk. – No chodź. Zaczarowałam dla ciebie garderobę. 

Otworzyła drzwi i oczom Harry’ego, zamiast ciasnej klitki zawalonej pudłami, odkurzaczem i kociołkami, ukazało się puste, przestronne pomieszczenie. Miało kremowe ściany i wykładzinę w kolorze czekolady. 

– Możesz urządzić sobie pokój jak chcesz. Kup sobie łóżko, bo transmutowanie codziennie fotela jest trochę nudne. A jak nie podoba ci się kolor ściany, tylko powiedz to go zmienię. Żaden problem. Niestety nie ma tu okna, bo po drugiej stronie ściany jest mieszkanie sąsiadów. Myślę, że lampa wystarczy, ale jak bardzo chcesz, mogę dowiedzieć się, jak zrobić takie sztuczne okna jak mają w ministerstwie. Tylko powiedz. I jak chcesz, możesz tu zapraszać przyjaciółki, mi nie będzie to przeszkadzało, pochowam wszystkie rzeczy, które nie powinny być widziane przez mugoli, więc nie będziesz musiał się krępować. Tylko pamiętaj, by nie wnosić do pokoju suszonych lunaballi i bezoaru, bo czar się zneutralizuje i możesz zostać zmiażdżony przez swoje rzeczy, które w garderobie się raczej nie zmieszczą – mówiła wszystko bardzo szybko, nie dając Potterowi dość do głosu. Tak, jakby chciała od razu wytrącić mu wszystkie domniemane argumenty przeciwko pozostaniu w jej domu. 

– Jestem pod wrażeniem. Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś najzdolniejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia, ale to przerosło wszystkie moje wyobrażenia. Z przyjemnością tu zostanę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Po raz pierwszy szczerze się uśmiechnęła. Nie był to jej dawny uśmiech, pełen szczęścia, raczej chwilowe pokazanie dołeczków, ale Harry i tak, gdzieś głęboko, poczuł się szczęśliwszy ze świadomością, że ona jednak umie się uśmiechać, nawet jeśli tylko po alkoholu. 

Przez pół nocy przenosili różne sprzęty z całego domu. Niektóre Hermiona transmutowała (tak było np. z jego fotelo-łóżkiem), przypominając mu, że to tylko tymczasowe. Innym zmieniała kolor. 

Nie mówiła zbyt dużo, za to Harry opowiadał różne anegdoty ze swojego życia za granicą, cały czas próbując rozśmieszyć przyjaciółkę. Nie udało mu się osiągnąć więcej niż jeszcze kilka podobnych uśmiechów, ale i tak za każdym razem czuł się jakby osiągał wielki sukces.

Kiedy w końcu zmęczona i mocno pijana – cały czas dolewali sobie Ballantine'sa – Hermiona usnęła na fotelu, Harry opatulił ją w koc i delikatnie przeniósł do jej sypialni. Chwilę obserwował jak śpi, odgarnął jej pojedyncze kosmyki z twarzy i okrył kołdrą. Kładąc się spać w nowym pokoju, był dziwnie szczęśliwy i bynajmniej nie było to działanie whisky. 

 

* * *

 

Po tym wieczorze, Hermiona przestała aż tak się izolować. Czasami wracała wcześniej z pracy i wtedy razem jedli obiad, a gdy miała wolne, nie znikała już na cały dzień, tylko siedziała w salonie i czytała książki bądź pisała jakieś raporty, znów robiąc wokół siebie straszny bałagan. Parę razy wybrała się nawet z Harrym na zakupy. Potter wiedział, że zachowanie Hermiony zmieniło się, ponieważ widziała, że mogą razem spędzać czas bez kłopotliwych pytań i zmuszania jej do mówienia. Ich wspólne chwile były najczęściej ciche, ewentualnie przerywane opowieściami Harry’ego. 

Potter, ośmielony pochowaniem przez Hermionę wszystkich magicznych przedmiotów, zaprosił na noc Joanne, kelnerkę z jego baru. A widząc, że jego współlokatorce to nie przeszkadzało, (wręcz przeciwnie, spotkawszy się rano w kuchni, zaczęła rozmowę o pogodzie i wyższości herbaty nad kawą o poranku), któregoś wieczoru zaprosił Joanne i jej kilkoro przyjaciół. Gdy Harry zaserwował wszystkim belgijskie frytki, Hermiona dołączyła się do towarzystwa. Po opróżnieniu trzech Pilsnerów, wdała się nawet w dyskusje z Joanne na temat Nietzschego i jego związków z filozofią nazistowską. Harry przysłuchiwał się dyskusji i z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak Hermiona, gestykulując obficie, stara się przekonać Joanne. Pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat widział przyjaciółkę tak ożywioną i gdy kobiety spytały się go o zdanie, bez namysłu przyznał rację Gryfonce. Jego dziewczyna obraziwszy się, zeszła z jego kolan i usiadła po drugiej stronie pokoju, ostentacyjnie krzyżując ręce, jednak Harry większą uwagę zwrócił na wędrujące w stronę czoła brwi Hermiony i jej uśmieszek politowania. 

Harry coraz częściej zapraszał różnych znajomych do domu. Gdy goście byli już odrobinę wstawieni, a Harry przynosił jakąś wymyślną przekąskę, ze swojego pokoju wyłaniała się Hermiona z winem, Jackiem Danielsem lub tequilą. Widząc butelkę w jej ręce, wszyscy goście wykrzykiwali pochwały na jej cześć, a ona pokazywała wtedy swój cień uśmiechu. Potter widział jednak, że jest to już inny uśmiech niż ten podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, tym razem można było zobaczyć iskierki radości także w jej oczach. Gryfonka dyskutowała o filozofii, literaturze i muzyce a nawet kinie. Harry przyłapał się na tym, że cały wieczór, jeśli nie brał udziału w rozmowie z Hermioną, to nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak jej twarz rozjaśniała się, gdy ktoś powiedział coś inteligentnego albo gdy unosiła brwi i uśmiechała się pod nosem, gdy ktoś podał jakiś idiotyczny argument. 

Początkowo myślał, że nie chce okazywać emocji, tylko wtedy kiedy rozmawia jedynie z nim. Jednak szybko zorientował się, że tak samo dużo entuzjazmu okazuje podczas czasu spędzonego we dwójkę, jeśli tylko zaczynał odpowiednie tematy. 

Jednego dnia, gdy Harry zrobił Draadjesvlees[1] i zaczęli rozmowę o Cortazarze i jego „Grze w klasy”, dyskutowali tak zażarcie (który sposób lektury dzieła jest bardziej trafny), że Harry nie zauważył, że powinien być już dawno w pracy. 

– Spóźniłeś się, Potter! – Jego szef z hukiem odstawił beczkę z piwem.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Harry, zdejmując kurtkę. 

– W dupie mam twoje przeprosiny! Spóźniłeś się półtorej godziny. Ja musiałem robić za barmana.

– Już się biorę do pracy. – Harry wziął metalową beczkę i wprawnie podłączył ją do dystrybutora.

– Jesteś na warunkowym. Że też musiałeś się spóźnić właśnie dziś, idioto. – Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, zdenerwowany. 

– Dlaczego właśnie dziś? 

– Mamy dziś najlepszego klienta w VIProomie. Jeśli spieprzysz dzisiaj choć jeszcze jedną rzecz, wylatujesz! – zagroził mu przełożony, gwałtownie zatrzaskując kasę.

– Jeszcze niczego nie spieprzyłem, więc przestań się drzeć – odburknął Harry, mając dość czepiającego się przełożonego.

– A kto sprzedawał wódkę szesnastolatce, która się potem zarzygała przed wejściem? – przypomniał mu pracodawca.

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to szesnastka? 

– Potter, nie dyskutuj, do cholery, tylko dopilnuj, by do VIProomu szło wszystko w pierwszej kolejności i najlepszej jakości. Ten facet w środku daje takie napiwki, że nawet ty przez cały tydzień tyle nie uzbierasz od tych wszystkich podrywających cię zdesperowanych mężatek. 

– Spoko, wszystkim się zajmę. – Próbował udobruchać nerwowego mężczyznę.

Szef obrzucił go jeszcze jednym ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem i poszedł na zaplecze pomarudzić na kelnerki. 

Harry lubił, gdy ktoś przychodził do VIProomu. Oznaczało to, że jego praca nie będzie ograniczać się do nalewania piwa. Dzisiejszy gość zupełnie go nie rozczarował, zamawiał tylko najdroższe drinki, żądając konkretnych nazw i roczników whisky, brandy i szampana. Czasami kelnerki przyjmujące zamówienie miały problem z zapisaniem trudniejszych nazw, ale Harry pracujący już w różnych miejscach bez problemu domyślał się, o co chodziło klientowi. 

Około północy z VIProomu, zataczając się mocno, wyszła młoda dziewczyna. 

– Daj mi wódki – rozkazała, patrząc mętnym wzrokiem i bekając głośno.

– Pani już chyba wystarczy, może zadzwonię po taksówkę – zaproponował grzecznie.

– Żadną, kurwa, taksówkę! Życzę sobie wódkę i masz mi ją dać. Bo jak…

– Zamknij się, idiotko. – Na dźwięk zimnego, spokojnego głosu dziewczyna spadła z wysokiego krzesła. Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę w szarej koszuli. – Potter! 

– Malfoy!

Draco wykrzywił wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu. 

– Odzew jak za starych czasów. Nawet gębę rozdziawiasz w ten sam sposób. 

Harry szybko zamknął usta.

– Co ty robisz w mugolskim pubie? – wykrztusił zszokowany brunet.

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać. Dlaczego Wybraniec pracuje jako barman w podrzędnej knajpie? A no tak, racja. Do niczego innego się nie nadaje. 

Potter nie zareagował, to już nie te czasy, gdy jedna zgryźliwa uwaga Ślizgona doprowadzała go do furii.

– Rozumiem, że wstydzisz się odpowiedzieć – zripostował Harry, zerkając wymownie na podnoszącą się z podłogi i klnącą jak szewc dziewczynę. – Nie dziwię ci się. 

– Potter, czyżby długość włosów była u ciebie odwrotnie proporcjonalna do ostrości języka? Aż się boję, co by się stało, gdyby ogolić cię na łyso. Już w więzieniu chciałem zapytać, co się stało z twoimi długimi kłakami?

– Taka moda, zresztą widzę, że ty też nie poszedłeś w ślady ojca i nie hodujesz blond grzywy. – Malfoy przejechał ręką po krótkich włosach i już szykował kolejną ripostę, ale przerwała mu dziewczyna wciąż siedząca na podłodze. 

– Może byś mi, kurwa mać, pomógł wstać z tej pierdolonej podłogi. Przez te jebane szpilki i twój pierdolony szampan nie mogę się, kurwa, podnieść.

– Sama sobie wstań i sama sobie jedź do domu. Ciesz się, że jestem dżentelmenem na tyle, by zapłacić za „pierdolony szampan”, który piłaś, bo stałabyś na zmywaku przez rok, by na niego zapracować – wycedził przez zęby, zerkając z niesmakiem na siedzącą na podłodze. 

– Co ty, kurwa, mówisz? – Dziewczyna wstała błyskawicznie. – Przecież mieliśmy spędzić razem cały pierdolony weekend!

– Początkowo myślałem, że jesteś nawet zabawna, ale już mi przeszło. Nie wsadzę żadnej mojej cennej rzeczy w tak grubiańskie usta. 

Harry zaczął się śmiać. Draco rzucił plik banknotów na bar i podszedł do drzwi, tam odwrócił się, kiwnął głową w geście pożegnania do ciągle rechoczącego Pottera i wyszedł. 

– Naprawdę mam grube usta? – spytała dziewczyna, dotykając ich i próbując przejrzeć się w pozostawionej łyżeczce od herbaty. 

Potter śmiał się tak intensywnie, że poleciały mu łzy. Kiedy trochę się uspokoił, zgarnął pieniądze do kasy (Malfoy rzeczywiście dał ogromny napiwek), dziewczyna przeglądała się teraz w szybie, Harry zlitował się nad nią i wytłumaczył jej, co przymiotnik „grubiański” znaczy. 

Kiedy próbująca go poderwać kobieta podobnie jak reszta klientów w końcu wyszła, a szef usatysfakcjonowany dzienny obrotem poszedł wreszcie do domu, Potter nalał sobie odrobinę brandy i powoli sącząc alkohol, uśmiechał się do swojego odbicia w witrynie. Dawno nie był tak rozbawiony jak dzisiaj. Właściwie pierwszy raz od powrotu do Anglii śmiał się tak intensywnie.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Danie Holenderskie, duszona wołowina.

**  
**


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdzia** **ł** **4**

 

– Potter, polej  _Jacka_  – powitał go Malfoy, siadając przy barze tydzień później. 

Harry nalał bursztynowy alkohol bez słowa, mając w pamięci ostatnią awanturę szefa o spoufalanie się z klientami. Draco wypił płyn, kiwnął głową, by nalać mu jeszcze raz, rozejrzał się chwilę po innych klientach i ze skrzywionym nosem odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę baru. 

– Nikogo wartego poderwania – odpowiedział Potterowi na jego nieme pytanie. 

– Tamta ruda jest niezła. – Wskazał na kobietę patrzącą w stronę baru uwodzącym wzrokiem. Trudno było określić, do którego z nich wysyłała te sygnały. 

– Jak dla mnie za chuda. Zresztą tylko ty miałeś zawsze słabość do rudych. Twoja matka też była ruda, prawda? Czyżby freudowski kompleks Edypa? – zakpił.

– A skąd ty wiesz o Freudzie? – Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Przykro mi, że zaburzę twoją wizję czystokrwistych czarodziejów, ale nie jesteśmy zacofanymi idiotami. Wiem wiele na temat psychologii.

– Jak się ma twoja matka? – spytał Harry, domyślając się, z jakiego powodu Malfoy wie cokolwiek o wspomnianej dziedzinie nauki.

– Dziękuję, znośnie – odpowiedział automatycznie. 

Między nimi nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy. Potter nalewał piwo rudej kobiecie starającej się zmysłowo oblizywać usta, jednak wychodziło jej to raczej żałośnie, a Malfoy opróżnił swój kieliszek. Harry bez słowa nalał mu kolejną porcję  _Jacka Danielsa_.

– Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze? – spytał Draco po jakimś czasie. 

– Że pochodzisz ze Szkocji, a pijesz amerykańskie whisky? 

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się do swojego kieliszka i po chwili odpowiedział:

– Że byliśmy największymi wrogami, a teraz pijemy razem alkohol i rozmawiamy jak normalni ludzie – odpowiedział Malfoy.

– Po pierwsze, tylko ty pijesz, dziś mój szef się tu kręci i jest w zbyt złym humorze, by mu podpadać. Po drugie, wyciągnąłeś mnie z więzienia, a to zbliża ludzi. A po trzecie, wtedy tam, przeprosiłeś i ja przyjąłem przeprosiny, do tego nic nikomu nie pisnąłeś o moim małym problemie natury magicznej – wyliczył Harry.

– Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Umówiłem się na wywiad z Prorokiem, by wypowiedzieć te jakże nieszczęśliwe nowiny, niestety oni byli bardziej zainteresowani kolejnym wywiadem z Longbottomem na temat jego dużego miecza. 

Harry zaczął się śmiać. 

– Potter! – krzyknął jego szef, wychodzący właśnie z magazynu. – Co ci tak wesoło? Jak cię wreszcie zwolnię to… Dobry wieczór, panie White. – Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, rozpoznając mężczyznę przy barze. 

– Pozwoli pan, że pański pracownik dotrzyma mi towarzystwa. Niestety nie mam dziś damy do zabawiania – spytał Malfoy, unosząc ironicznie kąciki ust.

– Oczywiście, wszystko czego pan sobie życzy, panie White. Może zawołam którąś z kelnerek? Bardzo chętnie spędzą z panem czas – zapewniał mężczyzna, niemal kłaniając się w pas.

– Mówi pan o tej blondynce, która nie umie zapisać poprawnie „whisky Glenmorangie”? Czy o tej w czerwonym „czymś”, co przy każdym pochyleniu się nad stolikiem ukazuje brak majtek? 

Szef zrobił się lekko czerwony i ciągle przepraszając Malfoya, zawołał Lizy na zaplecze. Harry przez chwilę tłumił chichotanie i kiedy przełożony zniknął za drzwiami, prychnął powstrzymywanym śmiechem, zapluwając pół baru. Draco ostentacyjnym gestem odsunął swoją szklankę, ale także się uśmiechnął.

– A tak w ogóle to od kiedy nazywasz się White? Czyżby nazwisko rodowe Malfoyów się znudziło?

– To akurat zabawna historia. Otwierając nowy biznes, musiałem zmienić nazwisko. Niestety szlachetne imię Malfoyów nie było zbyt dobrze kojarzone w czarodziejskiej społeczności, więc używałem nazwiska matki. Jedna z moich kochanek, mocno pijana zresztą, stwierdziła, że Black do mnie nie pasuje, że jestem bardziej White. – Wskazał na swoje włosy. – I tak zostało. 

Harry znów zaczął chichotać, aż zza zaplecza wyszła zapłakana kelnerka i trzaskający drzwiami szef.

– Lizy miała przez ciebie piekło – wyrzucił Potter Draconowi. 

– Należało się jej. Za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodzę, manewruje tyłkiem w taki sposób, by pokazać mi, że nie ma nic pod spódnicą. Ja rozumiem, że urok Malfoyów i tak dalej, ale bez przesady… Twój szef też jest irytujący z tym swoim ciągłym lizodupstwem. 

– To po co tu przychodzisz, jeśli nic ci się nie podoba? – spytał lekko urażonym tonem.

– Sam nie wiem, to jeden z pierwszych mugolskich barów, do jakich trafiłem. Zdaje się, że jestem sentymentalny. – Wzruszył ramionami i dopił alkohol. Harry chciał mu dolać, ale on pokręcił głową. – Jutro niestety mam ważne spotkanie. Au revoir, Potter.

Harry obserwował przez okno, jak mężczyzna wychodzi na zewnątrz i macha na taksówkę. Gdy podniósł rękę do góry, podwinęła mu się koszula, ukazując dużą część bielizny i krawędź spodni opuszczonych mniej więcej do połowy pośladków. Harry’emu przeszło przez myśl pytanie, czy Ślizgon wie, że w niektórych środowiskach jest to tożsame z manifestowaniem gotowości do odbycia stosunku analnego. Szybko nakazał sobie wyrzucić te myśli z głowy.

 

* * *

 

Malfoy przychodził mniej więcej raz w tygodniu. Gdy przybywał sam, siadał zawsze przy barze, wybierał jeden z alkoholi i żartował z Potterem. Za każdym razem gdy się pojawiał, zawstydzony właściciel chował się na zapleczu lub wychodził do domu, więc od czasu do czasu Potter nalewał płynu także dla siebie. Harry bardzo lubił pełne uszczypliwości rozmowy z Malfoyem. Zauważył nawet, że czeka na te wizyty z niecierpliwością mogącą się równać jedynie oczekiwaniu na nowy uśmiech Hermiony, który też zaczął pojawiać się coraz częściej. 

Z Hermioną chodzili razem do teatru i kina (oboje byli zachwyceni „Wyspą tajemnic” i rozmawiali o filmie pół nocy), na zakupy („Nie wydaje ci się, Harry, że czerwona lampa jest odrobinę burdelowa? Lepiej weź niebieską…”) i restauracji. Jeśli Harry spędzał z nią czas jak z mugolską przyjaciółką, z którą nie miał wspólnej przeszłości, Hermiona zachowywała się swobodnie, uśmiechała się a nawet żartowała. Harry lubił wspólne dyskusje i uwielbiał słuchać jej opinii na przeróżne tematy. Stracił nawet ochotę na imprezowanie czy zaliczanie kolejnych dziewczyn, wolał wolne wieczory spędzać z przyjaciółką. Śmiał się, że wreszcie dojrzewa, a Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niego, odpowiadała, że zbliżające się trzydzieste urodziny to najwyższy czas. 

Jednego wieczoru Malfoy znowu przyszedł do baru i razem z Potterem wypili sporo alkoholu (przełożony Harry’ego miał ślub córki, więc pewne było, że nie pojawi się w pubie w ciągu najbliższych dni). Po kilku kolejkach Potter zdobył się na wymruczenie podziękowań za wpłacenia kaucji, jednak Malfoy, by zachować swoją pozę czystokrwistego Ślizgona, udawał, że nie wie, o czym Potter mówi. Posłał mu nawet spojrzenie urażonego arystokraty, jednak mina ta straciła na wiarygodności, gdy Harry opowiedział mu, dlaczego znalazł się w więzieniu i obaj pokładali się ze śmiechu, w trakcie opowieści o wężu boa i wpadającym do terrarium kuzynie. Po powrocie do domu, wciąż w wyśmienitym humorze, Harry udał się pod prysznic. Gdy spod niego wychodził, usłyszał czyjś krzyk. Wiedział, że Hermiona poszła spać, bo z samego rana miała zjawić się w ministerstwie, wciąż też rzucała zaklęcie uciszające na swoje drzwi – Harry był pewien, że nie chciała, by budziły ją jego powroty – więc wyjrzał przez okno w salonie, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy. Usłyszawszy krzyk ponownie, zrozumiał, że wcale nie pochodzi on z zewnątrz i przeszedł go zimny dreszcz.

Wpadł do pokoju Hermiony. 

Leżała na łóżku i płakała z zamkniętymi oczami. Harry domyślił się, że przyjaciółce śnił się koszmar, podszedł więc do niej i delikatnie nią potrząsnął. Jednak gdy dalej nie otwierała oczu i nie przestawała łkać, usiadł na łóżku, wziął ją w ramiona jak małe dziecko i głaskał po włosach, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia. Powoli się uspokajała, wtulając w jego tors. 

– Przepraszam, Ron. Przepraszam, już więcej się nie upiję. Tak, wiem, to moja wina. Przepraszam – szeptała w jego pierś. 

Zaczął ją kołysać, by mogła do końca się uspokoić, a kiedy znów usnęła spokojnym snem, przykrył ją delikatnie kołdrą i czule odgarnął pojedyncze kosmyki z jej twarzy. Nie zamknął drzwi, by w razie potrzeby móc ją znów usłyszeć. 

W głowie miał taki mętlik, że nie miał co marzyć o śnie. Co się stało z Ronem? Parę razy zastanawiał się, dlaczego nikt nie odwiedza Hermiony. Na początku myślał, że nikogo nie zapraszała, bo nie chciała robić Harry’emu kłopotu, gdyby ktoś go rozpoznał, ale nie dotyczyłoby to przecież ich przyjaciół. Nie mówiła nic o magicznym świecie poza tymi paroma informacjami pierwszego dnia i kilkoma opowiadaniami o dziwnych przypadkach w swojej pracy. W domu nie było też Proroka czy innych magicznych gazet. Wydawało się, że Hermionę z tamtym światem łączy tylko praca. Ale dlaczego tak się stało? Już kilka razy próbował odgadnąć: dlaczego Hermiona jest tak zamknięta w sobie i zgorzkniała? Dlaczego boi się dotyku innych ludzi (ostatnio już nie wzdrygała się na przypadkowy dotyk Harry’ego, ale ich dzisiejszy nocny uścisk był pierwszym od dziesięciu lat). No i dlaczego nie powiedziała ani słowa o tym, co słychać u Rona i Ginny? Choćby jedno suche zdanie: „Ron jest aurorem, a Ginny wyszła za McLaggena.” Domyślał się, że skoro Ron nie próbował jej nawet odwiedzić, ich młodzieńczy związek nie przetrwał i być może zakończył się w nieprzyjemny sposób. Trawiła go ciekawość, ale nie chciał poruszać tego tematu z Hermioną, wiedząc, że każda wzmianka o magicznym świecie sprawia jej ból, którego nie chciał jej zadawać. W dodatku podświadomie obawiał się konfrontacji z przyjacielem.

Dzisiejsze, wypowiedziane przez sen słowa Hermiony dały mu bardzo dużo do myślenia. Za co przepraszała Rona? I czy z powodu powtarzających się koszmarów wyciszała sypialnię zaklęciem? Już pierwszego dnia zauważył u niej oznaki zmęczenia, jednak dotąd podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciółka zamiast spać - czyta, tak jak robiła to w szkole. Teraz jednak nie był tego taki pewny. Co jeśli co noc miała złe sny i co noc płakała do rana? Harry wiedział bardzo dobrze, co oznacza mieć koszmary, do teraz czasami wracały te z Voldemortem w roli głównej. 

Harry nie spał całą noc, ale gdy rano robił śniadanie, czekając aż Hermiona się obudzi, miał już opracowany plan działania.

 

* * *

 

 

Przyjemny zapach smażonych jajek i szczypiorku, kapiący kran, promienie porannego słońca padające na siedzącego na parapecie mężczyznę w jasnej koszuli z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci, trzymany w jego silnych dłoniach jej ulubiony niebieski kubek z aromatycznym Earl Greyem.

– Ale dobrze mi się dziś spało – stwierdziła Hermiona, uśmiechając na przyjemny widok przed jej oczami.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, uświadamiając sobie, że był to pierwszy uśmiech o poranku, jaki widział na jej twarzy, podczas gdy dotychczas zawsze rano wyglądała na smutną i rozdrażnioną. Świadomość ta utwierdziła go w słuszności swojego planu, którego pierwsza część zakładała, że gdy Hermiona uśnie, będzie otwierać drzwi do jej pokoju i tym neutralizować zaklęcia wyciszające, a gdyby koszmary powtórzyły się, przyjdzie i uspokoi ją.

– Zawsze to ja pierwsza wstawałam. Czyżbym zaspała? – Zdenerwowana chwyciła mały zegarek stojący na parapecie, przy okazji rejestrując przyjemny zapach jego wody toaletowej.

– Nie mogłem usnąć, więc zamiast przekręcać się z boku na bok, zrobiłem ci śniadanie – uspokoił ją, jednocześnie wskazując na patelnię z jajecznicą i talerz ze świeżymi tostami.

– Tylko nie mów, że to oznacza, że ja mam dziś zrobić obiad? – powiedziała, udając przerażenie.

– Jak bardzo chcesz, mogę pójść do sklepu po mrożonki. 

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos. 

– Tak mnie rozpuściłeś, że nawet nie mogę myśleć o mrożonkach. Spokojnie, coś wymyślę, zawsze zostaje ta nowa restauracja naprzeciwko, z której mogę wziąć coś na wynos – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się ponownie i nalewając sobie herbaty, zabrała się do jajecznicy. 

Harry mimo nieprzespanej nocy czuł się rześki i gotowy do działania. Kiedy Hermiona aportowała się do pracy, stanął przed lustrem i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zgolić swojego krótkiego zarostu. Bardzo go lubił, ponieważ dzięki niemu bardziej przypominał dorosłego mężczyznę niż nastolatka, jednak dzisiejszego dnia upodobnienie się do swojej osiemnastoletniej osoby mogłoby okazać się pomocne. Chwilę obserwował swoją osobę w lustrze, z zadowoleniem poklepał po swoim umięśnionym brzuchu, poprawił grube oprawki okularów i rozwichrzył swoje czarne włosy, przykrywające bliznę. Próżność wygrała: zdecydował, że ulubiona broda zostaje, w końcu błyskawica była wystarczająco charakterystyczna.

Gotowy wsiadł do pociągu i dojechał do Little Whinging. Omijając szerokim łukiem ulicę Privet Drive, udał się na Preston Close, gdzie zdecydowanie zapukał w dębowe drzwi.

– Betty? Wejdź, wejdź. 

Choć Harry nie czuł się Betty, śmiało wszedł do śmierdzącego kapustą domu. Gdy o jego nogi otarł się szary kot, zdawało mu się nawet, że go rozpoznał. 

– Pani Figg? – zawołał, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę powinien się udać.

– Tu jestem. – Harry, podążając za kobiecym głosem, wszedł do pokoju, gdzie na dużym łóżku leżała staruszka. – Czego pan ode mnie chce? Kim pan jest? – spytała zdenerwowana.

– Harry Potter… – zaczął.

– Znowu? – przerwała mu.

– Słucham?

Wybraniec, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji, wpatrywał się w staruszkę zdziwiony.

– Mówiłam wam już, że nie powiem na ten temat ani słowa. Musicie znaleźć sobie inne źródło informacji. Nie zrobicie ze mną tego co z Bathildą. Wystarczająco dużo kłamstw nawypisywaliście w tym waszym brukowcu. 

– Nie przyszedłem tu po wywiad. Ja jestem Harrym Potterem. Widzi pani, mam bliznę. 

Nachylił się nad nią, odgarniając grzywkę. Staruszka wpatrywała się w jego czoło, mrużąc oczy. 

– Harry Potter? Naprawdę? Ale ty zginąłeś… Gdzieś ty był, chłopcze? – spytała, patrząc na niego łagodniej.

– Musiałem wyjechać. 

– Pomona tak się ucieszy, że wróciłeś – kontynuowała, nie zwracając uwagi na jego odpowiedź. – Z magicznego świata tylko ona tu przychodzi, no i czasami te gryzipiórki. Ale czemu odwiedzasz mnie, schorowaną charłaczkę? To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale jesteś młody i z pewnością masz ciekawsze rzeczy to roboty… 

– Pani Figg, przyszedłem, bo tylko pani może mi pomóc – przerwał potok jej słów.

– Oczywiście, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, ale wiesz, że nie mogę za dużo. Bez mojej Betty – to dziewczyna, która mi pomaga, nic nie jestem w stanie zrobić. 

– Muszę panią prosić, by mój powrót pozostał tajemnicą. Nie chciałbym, by magiczny świat dowiedział się o moim istnieniu.

– Czy coś ci grozi? – spytała, przybierając zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

– Poza zostaniem sensacją miesiąca, raczej nie. Ale bardzo by mi zależało, by mój powrót się nie wydał.

– Oczywiście, kochanieńki, nikomu nie powiem. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

– Przez dziesięć lat mojej nieobecności nie miałem żadnej wiadomości o magicznej części Wielkiej Brytanii... Czy mogłaby mi pani pomóc dowiedzieć się, co się działo u moich przyjaciół przez ten czas? – poprosił lekko zawstydzony.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz o tym usłyszeć? Uprzedzam, że nie będą to historie ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem – zapowiedziała. Widać było, że nie może doczekać się możliwości snucia opowieści. Harry domyślił się, że starsza kobieta jest bardzo samotna.

– Bardzo mi na tym zależy.

– Jakbyś przyszedł dwa lata temu, dałabym ci odpowiednie wycinki z gazet, ale musiałam wszystkie powyrzucać, od kiedy Betty mnie odwiedza. Mugolka mogłaby się przestraszyć ruchomych zdjęć… Trudno, muszę ci wszystko opowiedzieć sama. Jedenaście lat temu, kiedy pokonałeś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, wszyscy bardzo się cieszyli, bankietom nie było końca. Ludzie po tak długim czasie radowali się wręcz bez umiaru. Dopiero po trzech dniach zaczęto się o ciebie martwić. Nikt nie mógł cię znaleźć, choć próbowano wielu zaklęć, a w ministerstwie stworzono nawet specjalny sztab, którego jedynym zadaniem było odnalezienie ciebie. Jednak najbardziej pilni w poszukiwaniach byli twoi przyjaciele, panna Granger i dwoje Weasleyów. Byli nawet tutaj i pytali, czy nie odwiedzałeś ciotki, bo Dursleyowie nie chcieli ich nawet wpuścić do środka. 

Harry prychnął krótkim śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie wuja, wyzywającego jego przyjaciół od dziwaków, zlęknioną ciotkę zerkającą przez firankę w badaniu reakcji sąsiadów i Rona, który z pewnością powiedział coś o nieograniczonych pokładach potterowskiej cierpliwości, skoro wciąż nie pozamieniał swojej rodziny w ślimaki.

– Po jakimś miesiącu gazety znudziły się wypisywaniem o twoim zniknięciu, wszystkie śledztwa stanęły w miejscu, a poza tym rozpoczęły się procesy Śmierciożerców, więc Prorok wolał pisać o tym – kontynuowała Figg. – Pomona opowiadała mi, że w tym czasie pan Weasley i panna Granger się zaręczyli, zresztą gazety szybko się o tym dowiedziały, bo twoi przyjaciele byli ich ulubieńcami. Zdawali się być szczęśliwi, przygotowując swój ślub, ale niezależnie od tego, co pisały gazety, moim zdaniem, cały czas cię szukali. W czarodziejskim świecie przez prawie rok wszyscy żyli głównie procesami Śmierciożerców. Wizengamot miał ręce pełne roboty. Dosyć często rozprawy były kontrowersyjne, bo nie wiedzieli co robić z ludźmi popierającymi Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale nie robiącymi nikomu krzywdy albo z tymi, którzy zabijali, bo grożono ich rodzinom lub byli pod zaklęciami. Ten okres bardzo skłócił czarodziejski świat, każda ze stron miała swoje racje i bardzo trudno było dojść im do porozumienia. Jak rozmawiałam z Pomoną, obie miałyśmy wrażenie, że to bardziej podzieliło nasz świat niż cała wojna, bo wtedy łatwo było wybrać co jest dobre, a co złe, a tu osoby, które ramie w ramię walczyły przeciwko Sam-Wiesz-Komu, miały kontrastowo odmienne zdanie. Wtedy zaczęły się migracje czarodziejów do mugolskiego świata. Wiele osób wolało żyć wśród mugoli, bo tam czuli się bezpieczniej, ale to był dopiero początek, bo masowe wręcz przeprowadzki miały miejsce po rocznicy upadku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Na ten dzień planowano liczne uroczystości, te najważniejsze odbywały się w świeżo odbudowanym Hogwarcie. Wiele osób wierzyło w plotki, że tego dnia także ty się odnajdziesz. Pomona twierdzi, że to dlatego miała miejsce tragedia, która się wydarzyła. Po oficjalnej części uroczystości, większość gości została na prywatnej biesiadzie zorganizowanej przez pracowników Hogwartu… 

Staruszka przerwała, by wziąć większy oddech. Patrzyła przy tym na Harry’ego ze współczuciem, tak jakby żałowała, że jej kolejne słowa muszą zniszczyć spokój na jego pogodnej twarzy.

– Straszne wydarzenia miał miejsce około północy, gdy wiele osób wypiło spore ilości alkoholu, między innymi także panna Granger. Jedni mówili, że dziewczyna chciała iść się przejść po błoniach, a inni, że to pan Weasley upierał się, by wyszła z nim i na świeżym powietrzu trochę otrzeźwiała, ale Pomona mówiła, że Poppy widziała, jak dziewczyna bardzo pijana krzyczała na pannę Weasley, że to jej wina, że Harry Potter odszedł i pan Weasley, chcąc oszczędzić siostrze tych przykrości, wyprowadził swoją ukochaną na błonia. Hagrid mówił, że gdy wracał z Zakazanego lasu, gdzie przebywał jego brat olbrzym, widział tę parę kłócącą się nad jeziorem. Zostawił ich w spokoju, dając im porozmawiać w cztery oczy, mówił, że do dzisiaj nie może sobie tego wybaczyć…

Harry poczuł niepokój. Intuicja mówiła mu, że wcale nie chce słyszeć końca tej opowieści. Jednocześnie nie mógłby przestać jej słuchać, tak długo czekał by dowiedzieć się, co działo się z jego przyjaciółmi. Poklepał staruszkę zachęcająco po ręce.

– Nie wiadomo, jak potoczyły się kolejne wydarzenia, jedyną osobą, która wie co się tam naprawdę wydarzyło jest panna Granger, która nigdy nikomu o tym nie opowiedziała. Jedyne co wiadomo na pewno to, że Weasleyówna wychodząc z zamku, zobaczyła Mroczny Znak na niebie. Zaczęła krzyczeć i pobiegła w stronę jeziora. Tam znalazła pannę Granger, trzymającą ciało narzeczonego w ramionach, obok ciało dziennikarki Rity Skeeter, która nie wiadomo skąd się tam wzięła i trzech zmarłych Śmierciożerców. Panna Granger była w takim szoku, że nie odzywała się przez wiele dni, więc nie można było dowiedzieć się, co się dokładnie stało. Aurorzy zbadali różdżki i stwierdzili, że pan Weasley i pani Skeeter zostali zabici jedną Avadą. Do dziś trudno jest im stwierdzić, w jaki sposób było to możliwe, skoro to zaklęcie działa zawsze tylko na jedną osobę. Śmierciożercy zginęli od niewyobrażalnie silnej Drętwoty panny Granger. Aurorzy w trakcie śledztwa ustalili, że Śmierciożercy zakradli się na teren Hogwartu, czekając na Harry'ego Pottera, ale widząc, że ten się nie pojawił, postanowili zaatakować jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Kiedy emocje opadły, panna Granger zniknęła. McGonagall była jedną z nielicznych osób, która wiedziały, że Granger rozpoczęła jakieś mugolskie studia, jednocześnie pogłębiając swoje umiejętności transmutacyjne, ponieważ przesyłała jej potrzebne materiały. Jakiś czas temu panna Granger wróciła do czarodziejskiego świata i zatrudniła się w ministerstwie. Podobno jest rewelacyjna w tym co robi i ministerstwo nie miało tak uzdolnionej pracownicy, nawet gdy pracowała tam McGonagal, ale jest cieniem dawnej dziewczyny. Podobno wszyscy pracownicy, z którymi współpracuje, boją się z nią rozmawiać, zresztą sama bardzo się izoluje… Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało z panną Weasley. 

Kiedy Harry tylko kiwnął głową, gdyż żadne słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez zaciśnięte gardło, kontynuowała opowieść: 

– Panna Weasley od upadku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo była w rozsypce. Podobno przybiła ją śmierć jednego z braci bliźniaków, inni mówili, że była zakochana w Harrym Potterze i jego ucieczka ją załamała. Było z nią nie najlepiej, ale jej brat z narzeczoną powstrzymywali ją od robienia głupstw. W trakcie rocznicy to ona pierwsza zobaczyła co się stało, widziała zmarłego brata i nie uroniła ani jednej łzy. Stało się z nią coś złego, z tego co słyszałam zerwała kontakt z rodziną i... jakby to ładnie nazwać, często zmieniała partnerów. Nie robiło jej różnicy mugol, czarodziej, podobno potrafiła każdą noc spędzić z kimś innym. Nadużywała też alkoholu i jakiś niezbyt legalnych eliksirów. Mniej więcej półtora roku od rocznicy wróciła do domu. Okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Molly Weasley bardzo się ucieszyła, myślała, że dziecko sprowadzi jej jedyną córkę na lepszą drogę, że wreszcie się ustatkuje, założy rodzinę, lecz ona nawet nie chciała powiedzieć, kto jest ojcem dziecka (nawiasem mówiąc, wszyscy podejrzewają, że sama tego nie wiedziała), co dopiero mówić o ślubie. Kiedy tylko urodziła chłopca, uciekła z domu, zostawiła dziecko babci i znowu zniknęła. Odnaleziono ją kilka miesięcy po drugich urodzinach maluszka. Przedawkowała eliksir ekstazy, jej ciało znaleziono w jednej z piwnic Nokturnu. Myślę, że gdyby nie wnuczek, którym musi się zajmować, Molly by zwariowała. Tylko on trzyma ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. Straciła trójkę najmłodszych dzieci, jeden z jej synów jest w głębokiej depresji, od kiedy zmarł jego brat bliźniak, kolejny choruje na leucaemię – to przez to, że kiedyś ugryzł go wilkołak. Naprawdę tyle nieszczęść spadło na tę kobietę. Dobrze, że przynajmniej ma męża, który wspiera ją we wszystkim. Mam wrażanie, że te wszystkie wydarzenia bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyły. Ich rodzina dostała rentę bohaterską, Artur nie chodzi do pracy tylko cały czas spędza z Molly… Tak jak mówiłam, żadna z tych historii nie kończy się dobrze. 

Harry od jakiegoś czasu miał ukrytą w dłoniach twarz. Trzęsły mu się ramiona, w brzuchu czuł ciężar, jakby połknął wielki kamień, w gardle czuł wielką gulę, niepozwalającą mu nic powiedzieć. Po dłuższej ciszy, poczuł kruchą rękę na swojej głowie, to Pani Figg podniosła się z łóżka i głaskała go po głowie. 

– Nie obwiniaj się, to nie twoje wina. Gdybyś nie wyjechał, nie wiadomo, czy to wszystko nie potoczyłoby się jeszcze gorzej. – Harry zaskoczony, że pani Figg idealnie trafiła w to, o czym myślał, podniósł głowę.

– To mogło być gorzej? – wychrypiał.

– Oczywiście, że mogło być gorzej. Molly ma wnuczka i męża. Panna Granger jest młoda i jeszcze się pozbiera. Wiesz, że Grindelwald chciał mnie zabić z powodu mojego charłactwa, a gdy moja siostra stanęła w mojej obronie, zabił ją na moich oczach? Przez wiele lat nie mogłam się z tym pogodzić, zamknęłam się w sobie, ale w końcu mi przeszło, pomógł mi pan Figg. Tak długo dobijał się do mojej skorupy, że wreszcie mnie z niej wyciągnął. Pannie Granger też przejdzie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego znacząco. Harry wciąż nie potrafił odwzajemnić uśmiechu. Zżerało go poczucie winy. – Wiesz co, chłopcze, siedząc tu i załamując się, nie cofniesz czasu. Stało się, musisz się z tym pogodzić jak najszybciej. Znajdź pannę Granger i pomóż jej, to najlepsze co możesz teraz zrobić i bądź szczęśliwy. Jeśli panna Weasley naprawdę cię kochała, będzie to dla niej najlepsze pocieszenie tam na górze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żeby nikt nie podejrzewał, że zrobiłam z Draco skeata, w scenie tej Draco ubrany był mniej więcej tak: http://www.examiner.com/images/blog/wysiwyg/image/hm-2009-fall-winter-preview-11BIG.jpg. Mam nadzieję, że w takim wydaniu, wizja z bielizną Draco wystającą spod podwiniętej koszuli i marynarki, nie gryzie się już z poczuciem etetycznym tegoż.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale znajduje się ogromna ilość niecenzuralnych słów.

**Rozdzia** **ł** **5**

 

Hermiona siedziała w fotelu, grzejąc ręce kubkiem herbaty. Pogrążona w myślach zapatrzyła się w deszczową noc za oknem.

Od jakiegoś czasu jej życie było inne, miała wrażenie, jakby Harry powoli wyciągał ją z głębokiej otchłani. Przez dziesięć lat tkwiła na dnie studni, dokąd nie dochodziły promienie słońca, jedynie czasami pojawiały się  _Aequorea victoria **[1]**_ : dyskusja na ulubionych ćwiczeniach na uczelni, znalezienie książki H. T. Mill z 1868 w antykwariacie, szybki numerek z jednym z przystojnych studentów, posada głównego transmutologa przy tworzeniu nowego oddziału świętego Munga w Chelmsford, czytanie po raz setny powieści Austin czy zobaczenie swojej książki na półce w księgarni. Ale to wszystko powodowało tylko chwilowe zadowolenie, jednorazowe wyrwanie z codziennej obojętności i marazmu. Jednak od pojawienia się Harry’ego jej życie wyglądało inaczej, miała wrażenie, że ciemności wokół niej szarzeją, że dostrzega jaśniejsze odcienie, które mogą być promieniami słońca gdzieś tam na górze i czuła, że może któregoś dnia da się wyciągnąć na brzeg.

W pierwszej chwili, gdy Harry zapukał do jej drzwi, poczuła wściekłość. Jak on śmiał wracać po tylu latach, teraz gdy już nic nie można było naprawić, kiedy tyle żyć zostało złamanych, gdy nikt go już nie wypatrywał. Lecz ta wściekłość minęła po paru sekundach, Hermiona stłumiła ją, tak jak wszystkie inne uczucia, niemal automatycznie i znów wkroczyła obojętność. Tylko kiedy wspomniał o  _nim_ , poczuła ogromny ból, ale ponownie – tylko na ułamek sekundy – bo znów narzuciła sobie pasywność.

Chciała, by Potter jak najszybciej ponownie zniknął, by przestał się ciągle uśmiechać i emanować tą dziwną energią. Jego siła była dla niej niewygodna i utrudniała bierność, jego dynamiczność zakłócała jej nieinteresowanie się niczym, ponieważ była to inna energia niż dziesięć lat temu. Z jednej strony bardziej żywiołowa, niespokojna, z drugiej bardziej naturalna. Przeszkadzało jej to, ponieważ chciała się dowiedzieć co ją zmieniło, chciała ją poznać, a przecież nie interesowała się niczym od dawna i było jej z tym brakiem zaangażowania w cokolwiek wygodnie i przede wszystkim bezpiecznie.

Kiedy wybuchnął i wykrzyczał, że jest tchórzem, Hermionia nie umiała zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Jak Harry, który już jako dwunastolatek był najodważniejszą osobą o jakiej słyszała, a teraz z tą swoją żywotnością wydawał się mieć jeszcze więcej animuszu i wolności niż dziesięć lat temu, mógł uważać się za tchórza? Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie.

Potem powiedział coś głupiego, coś o ich wyprawie po horkruksy i przypomniała sobie, jak w namiocie, gdy obcinała Harry'emu włosy, rozmawiali o tym, co będzie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobią po powrocie do cywilizacji: kąpiel – powiedziała Hermiona, hamburger – powiedział Potter. To było pierwsze dobre wspomnienie od kilku lat, które ją nawiedziło. Czuła się tak, jakby Harry stał się patronusem.

Na koniec się wprosił. Chciał u niej mieszkać, z nią, która nie potrafiła spędzić z drugim człowiekiem dłużej niż pół godziny, która co noc krzyczała i płakała przez sen, która stała się straszną bałaganiarą i nienawidziła sprzątać, bo wmawiała sobie, że skoro w głowie nie może osiągnąć spokoju, taki sam chaos musi istnieć wokół niej.

Ale wprowadził się, więc ona zaczęła uciekać do pracy, biblioteki, kawiarni i parków, omijając dom szerokim łukiem. Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie. Nie narzucał się jej, nie zadawał trudnych pytań. Mieszkał z nią, ale jedynym tego przejawem było łóżko w salonie, dyskretny porządek, pełna lodówka, pyszny obiad do podgrzania i jego wieczorne nucenie lub gwizdanie kawałków U2, Coldplay lub Beatlesów zza zamkniętych drzwi.

Jedna część Hermiony była zadowolona, że dał jej spokój, ale druga połowa czuła zawód, że nie zachowuje się tak jak myślała, że się zachowa, że nie jest już tym Harrym, który nie spocząłby zanim nie dowiedziałby się, czemu ona tak dziwnie się zachowuje i co dzieje się z pozostałą jedną trzecią ich trójcy. Denerwowało ją to, że nie może mieć do niego żalu o to, że „nie rozumie”, bo miała wrażenie, że rozumiał doskonale, że z niesamowitym wyczuciem wie, w jaki sposób się zachowywać tak, by jej nie urazić. A przecież jej Harry nawet nie domyślał się, że Ginny podkochuje się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, że cała szkoła się na niego patrzy nie dlatego, że jest dziwny czy sławny, ale dlatego, że go podziwia. Jeśli chodzi o empatię, od dawnego Harry'ego gorszy był tylko  _on_. Ten nowy Harry stał się kimś zupełnie innym, kimś niesamowicie taktownym i delikatnym, kimś kto jej nie ranił, kimś kto szanował jej wolność, ale nie zostawiał samej.

Doszła do wniosku, że nie może go stracić, nie może znowu zostać zupełnie sama, że gdy zasypiając, słyszy jego nucenie, koszmary nie przychodzą tak szybko, nie są takie przerażające, że wreszcie nie wygląda jak kościotrup, bo codziennie je śniadania i obiady, że przestaje mówić do siebie, bo ma wreszcie do kogo się odezwać, nawet jeśli jest to tylko pytanie o zgubione klucze czy zepsuty kran.

Kiedy wprowadził się na dobre, okazało się, że może być jeszcze lepiej, że po kilku łykach alkoholu „na odwagę” może dyskutować z jego przyjaciółmi o książkach i filozofii, że sprawia jej to prawdziwą radość, większą niż dyskusje na uczelni, bo tu ma z kim wymienić rozbawione spojrzenia, gdy ktoś powie coś bardzo głupiego lub gdy zahaczają o temat związany z magią, którego żaden z mugoli nie może zrozumieć. Przyjemność sprawiało jej wspólne wybieranie lampy i pościeli, wspólne gotowanie (cierpiętnicza mina Harry'ego na widok pokrojonej przez nią w krzywe plastry marchewki prawie doprowadziła ją do głośnego śmiechu), a ich wspólne dyskusje o mugolskiej kulturze były naprawdę rozwijające. Nigdy nie uważała „starego Harry'ego” za głupka, ale według niej nigdy nie grzeszył też inteligencją. Jej młodzieńcze mniemanie okazało się błędne, Harry rozwinął się intelektualnie i, choć nie zdobył wykształcenia, miał olbrzymią wiedzę na temat literatury, muzyki i filmu, umiał logicznie myśleć i argumentować swoje racje w przekonywujący sposób. Kiedy zwróciła na to uwagę, z lekceważeniem stwierdził, że obracał się w takich środowiskach, gdzie każdego wieczoru przy hektolitrach alkoholu odbywały się dyskusje na różne tematy i Harry dosyć szybko nadrobił zaległości.

W pewnym momencie Hermiona zauważyła, że w pracy robi wszystko, by wyjść jak najszybciej i zdążyć zjeść obiad ze współlokatorem, że odwiedzając ulubione mugolskie księgarnie, wybiera książki, które mogą spodobać się Harry’emu, że regularnie odwiedza sklep monopolowy, by zawsze być przygotowaną na przyjście jego przyjaciół lub ich wieczór we dwójkę. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że ma współlokatora, że nieraz przyłapywała się na tym, że ustawia dwa kubki na herbatę, nawet jeśli aktualnie przebywała sama w domu.

Wszystko wydawało się być w idealnej harmonii, aż któregoś wieczoru Hermiona weszła cicho do kuchni i zobaczyła Harry’ego z ukrytą głową w rękach. Nie chcąc go krępować, wyszła niepostrzeżenie, ale od tego czasu obserwowała go uważniej. Zauważyła, że Potter, gdy myśli, że nikt go nie widzi, był bardzo smutny, często wpatrywał się w jeden punkt z melancholią w oczach. Przestał przyrządzać wymyślne potrawy – gotowanie najwyraźniej przestało sprawiać mu przyjemność, każdego wieczoru czuć było od niego alkohol (wcześniej też się to zdarzało, ale teraz nie było nocy gdyby wrócił trzeźwy), przestał nucić i gwizdać, a jego uśmiech wydawał się sztuczny. Hermiona bała się, że dzieje się z nim coś złego, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażała ją wizja zadania pytania, więc udawała, że nic nie zauważa. Przez to sama także znów podupadła na duchu.

 

* * *

 

– Potter, co z tobą? – Szef walnął ręką w blat baru, wyciągając Harry’ego z zamyślenia.

– Nic, wszystko OK – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Widzę, że nie. Przede wszystkim widzę, patrząc na obroty. Od trzech tygodni sprzedajesz o jedną trzecią mniej alkoholu niż zwykle. Napiwki też nie są tak duże.

– To przez to, że Malf… White nie przychodzi – stwierdził obojętnie.

– Nieprawda, porównuję obrót sprzed jego częstych wizyt i teraz jest dużo gorzej. Zresztą nie ma się co dziwić. Jesteś tak markotny, że nikomu nie chce się pić w takim towarzystwie. Zawsze byłem z ciebie zadowolony. Od kiedy cię przyjąłem, mieliśmy więcej klientów, ale jak czegoś ze sobą nie zrobisz, to cię zwolnię, bo za chwilę będzie tu mniejszy ruch niż w… No, w jakimś miejscu, gdzie jest mały ruch. Słuchasz mnie, Potter?

– Zwolnij mnie, mam to w dupie – stwierdził Harry obojętnie.

Jeszcze przed rozmową z panią Figg zastanawiał się, czy nie zmienić pracy. Coraz częściej był zmęczony siedzeniem do późna i użeraniem się z pijanymi klientami. Kiedyś uwielbiał swoją pracę, ale teraz nie sprawiała mu już takiej przyjemności. „Chyba się po prostu starzeję”, myślał. Stojąc przed wściekającym się przełożonym, uświadomił sobie, że nadal się z nim męczy, bo ma nadzieję, że znów przybędzie Malfoy. Po opowieści pani Figg liczył na jego towarzystwo, bo wydawało mu się, że tylko on będzie w stanie go rozśmieszyć i poprawić mu humor, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka sekund. Ale skoro Malfoyowi znudziło się picie w tym barze, Pottera też nic tu nie trzymało. Rzucił ścierką w szefa i trzaskając drzwiami, opuścił lokal.

Wracając do domu, wstąpił do sklepu po butelkę wódki. Od wizyty w Little Whinging bał się wrócić trzeźwy. Chciał trzymać się swojego postanowienia, by uspokajać Hermionę po koszmarach, jednak na trzeźwo jej płacz był zbyt przerażający i wnosił zbyt dużo poczucia winy.

Harry miał ochotę uciec, tak jak to czynił za każdym razem, gdy sytuacja robiła się trudna. Jednak wiedział, że tym razem nie może tego zrobić, musi powstrzymać swoje tchórzostwo, by, tak jak mówiła pani Figg, zostać z Hermioną i zrobić wszystko, aby jej pomóc i tym odkupić swoją ucieczkę sprzed dziesięciu lat.

 

* * *

 

Po tygodniu wrócił do „God save a Beer”, by zabrać pozostawione przez niego rzeczy i ostatnią wypłatę. Od poniedziałku miał zacząć nową pracę (w dziale spedycji w firmie sprowadzającej piwo z Belgii i Holandii) i chciał zamknąć wszystkie sprawy związane z tą starą.

Wychodząc z biura szefa, trzasnął głośno drzwiami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy nie zmieniał pracy w „pokojowych” warunkach zawsze albo pracodawca przeklinał dzień, w którym przyjął go do pracy, albo on przeklinał we wszystkich znanych mu językach i trzaskał głośno drzwiami. Tym razem było podobnie. Miał ochotę jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i nigdy więcej do niego nie wracać. Jego myśli pełne niecenzuralnych słów przerwał znajomy, ironiczny głos.

– Wreszcie, Potter. Ten substytut barmana spytał, czy do mojego Taliskera[2] chcę coli.

Słowa siedzącego przy barze Malfoya spowodowały wielki rumieniec na twarzy nowego barmana. Na widok blondyna Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Musisz się męczyć z substytutem, ja rzuciłem tę spelunę. A i radzę ci nie zamawiać wódki – jest chrzczona wodą – powiedział głośno, by usłyszeli wszyscy klienci w barze. Draco błysnął zębami, dopił swój trunek i położył banknot na blacie.

– To prowadź, Potter.

– Co?

– Widzę, że wreszcie będziesz mógł ze mną legalnie pić. Prowadź, do lepszej knajpy. Muszę się dziś urżnąć – zarządził.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty, Ślizgon, chce pić ze mną, Gryfonem? – droczył się Potter.

– Przynajmniej jesteśmy z jednego Hogwartu. Patrząc na towarzystwo, z jakim ostatnio spożywam alkohol, mogę uznać to za duży postęp – stwierdził z sarkazmem, otwierając drzwi wejściowe.

 

* * *

 

Kitty była zirytowana. Już czwarty raz podchodziła do stolika dwóch atrakcyjnych mężczyzn i żaden z nich nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Gdy tylko weszli do pubu, Kitty zwróciła na nich uwagę – przystojni, dobrze ubrani, weseli i obaj posiadający to trudne do określenia „coś”, co powoduje, że miękną jej kolana. Nie mogła się nawet zdecydować, który z nich bardziej ją pociąga czy brunet z seksownym zarostem i zarysem mocnych mięśni pod czarną koszulką, czy blondyn z ironicznym uśmiechem, w błękitnej koszuli podkreślającej szare oczy. Szybko wymijając koleżankę, która niosła właśnie tacę pełną piwa dla grupy głośnych studentów, podeszła do ich stolika i umieszczając na ustach swój zalotny uśmiech, który działał na niemal wszystkich facetów, spytała o zamówienie. Poprosili o butelkę jednego z tych cholernie drogich, rzadko zamawianych alkoholi, jednocześnie prawie na nią nie patrząc. W międzyczasie pobiegła do łazienki poprawić makijaż, zmienić buty z wygodnych balerin na seksowne szpilki i rozpiąć dwa górne guziczki w służbowej koszuli. W odpowiedzi na drwiące spojrzenie barmana, pokazała mu język i z wyćwiczoną gracją podeszła do stolika, niosąc zamówienie. Nalewała płyn do szklanek, manewrując ręką tak, by w zmysłowy sposób ukazać swój nadgarstek[3] i nachylając się, by widać było kawałek jej czerwonego stanika. Jednak oni nie zwracali na nią uwagi, brunet śmiał się, pokładając się na stole, a blondyn nie spuszczał z niego oczu z podniesioną brwią i lekkimi dołeczkami w policzkach. Kitty, chcąc zwrócić uwagę na siebie, niby przypadkiem musnęła dłoń bruneta przy stawianiu butelki. Zerknął na nią przelotnie i podziękował, ale gdy tylko się odwróciła, zamiast obserwować jej ponętnie poruszające się pośladki i długie nogi, znów rozmawiał z towarzyszem.

Przy każdym podejściu do ich stolika było podobnie, szybko zamawiali napój i dziękowali, prawie na nią nie patrząc. Ich ignorancja denerwowała tym bardziej, że brzydki student poprosił ją o numer telefonu, jeden z „garniaków” uszczypnął w tyłek, a pijany staruszek opowiadał jak jej dogodzi, jeśli tylko pójdzie z nim do najbliższego hotelu. Najbardziej zirytowała ją jednak sytuacja, gdy niosła im rachunek. Brunet poszedł do toalety, więc przy stoliku siedział sam blondyn. Zupełnie naturalne jest to, że jak siedzisz sam przy stoliku, rozglądasz się po barze, więc była pewna, że tym razem blondyn będzie obserwował tylko ją. Z uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła iść w jego stronę z rachunkiem, jednak blondyn patrzył się na nią tylko przez ułamek sekundy, bo po chwili z drugiej strony baru pojawił się jego kolega. Blondyn zamiast patrzeć na nią, jej długie nogi i ponętnie kołyszące się biodra, wolał obserwować lekko zataczającego się bruneta, mimo że by to zrobić musiał niewygodnie obrócić głowę.

 

* * *

 

– Nie jestem jakąś panienką na randce, byś miał za mnie płacić, Malfoy. – Harry starał się wypowiadać wszystkie samogłoski.

– To ja cię tu zabrałem. Gdyby nie ja, upiłbyś się tanim piwem w zaciszu domowym, a poza tym mam trzy raz więcej pieniędzy niż ty. – Zasłonił buzię, by jego czkawka nie była słyszalna.

– To nie ty masz pieniądze, tylko twój pierdolony ojczulek. Nie mam zamiaru pić za pieniądze śmierciożercy.

– Jakbyś zapomniał, ja też byłem śmierciożercą. Pokazać ci znak? – Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową, mrucząc: „chcesz bym się porzygał”. – A to wcale nie są pieniądze mojego pierdolonego ojca, bo tamte zabrało pierdolone ministerstwo. Zresztą nie chcę o tym mówić, bo mnie chyba chuj strzeli, jak będę o tym dłużej myślał. Będę płacić pieniędzmi zarobionymi przez te własne ręce, a raczej przez ten własny mózg.

– Nie będziesz, kurwa, płacił. W dupie mam twój pierdolony mózg. Płacimy po równo albo zadzwonię po Hermionę, by transmutowała cię w pierdoloną fretkę.

– Ty skurwysynu! Dobrze, płacimy po połowie, ale nigdy nie wymawiaj przy mnie słowa na „f”! – wykrzyknął Malfoy, z oburzeniem uderzając pięścią w stół.

Położyli pieniądze na stoliku (Harry pozbył się w ten sposób ostatniej pensji) i, poruszając się prawie slalomem, wydostali się na ulicę.

– Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? Gdzie jest najbliższe metro? – Harry zaczął się rozglądać, mrużąc oczy, by odczytać nazwę ulicy.

– Nie myślisz chyba, że będę jechać gdziekolwiek metrem. Trzeba machnąć po autobus.

– Chyba cię pojebało! Chcesz jechać tym Błękitnym Rycerzem?

– Chyba Błędnym…

– To tym bardziej! Chcesz, bym się tam porzygał.

– Czekaj, gdzie jest moja różdżka? Schowałeś mi ją? – spytał Malfoy, grzebiąc w kieszeniach płaszcza.

– Po chuj mi twoja różdżka? Mógłbym się nią co najwyżej podrapać. Zresztą oddałem ci ją, dziesięć lat temu. Nie pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam. Musiałem ją zostawić w środku. Czekaj tu na mnie – rozkazał stanowczo i wrócił do baru.

Potter obserwował przez okno, jak jego dawny wróg uklęknął przy ich stoliku i szukał na podłodze swojej zguby. Czarne spodnie opinały się na jego zgrabnych pośladkach. „Niezły tyłek”, pomyślał, ale zaraz zganił się za swoje myśli. Za dużo wypił. Tak samo zaczęło się z Pimem. Próbując się trochę otrzeźwić, zaczął brać większe chusty powietrza.

– OK, Potter? – spytał Draco, widząc sapiącego chłopaka.

– Jestem tylko zbyt pijany – wytłumaczył Harry.

– Nie martw się, ja też. Poprawić ci humor? Pamiętasz tę kelnerkę, która wsadzała nam biust do oczu?

– Pamiętam, absolutnie nie w moim typie.

– Widzę, że od szkoły poprawił ci się gust. Potwierdzam, nic specjalnego. Otóż ta dziewczyna powiedziała do swojej koleżanki, zacytuję: „dobrze, że przynajmniej dali dobry napiwek, bo już mnie wkurzali ci geje”. – Potter mając w pamięci swoje myśli sprzed paru sekund, spłonął rumieńcem. – Widzę, że wciąż jak prawdziwy Gryfon, pruderyjny do bólu. Można się było spodziewać – zadrwił Draco.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, Ślizgonie, że z Grabbem i Coylem to był tylko seks? – zripostował Potter.

– Jesteś niesmaczny. Oni nie, ale Zabini to już inna sprawa – odpowiedział tajemniczo.

– Serio? Pansy nie była zazdrosna?

– To był tylko seks.

– Ale z Zabinim czy z Pansy?

Draco parsknął śmiechem.

– Z obojgiem. A co ty taki ciekawski?

– Zawsze mnie interesowało, czy plotki, że Ślizgoni są najbardziej zgranym domem, bo wymieniają się nawet partnerami, były prawdą.

– Naprawdę chodziły takie plotki?

– Ktoś mi kiedyś coś takiego powiedział, ale zaraz obok tego, że w waszym pokoju wspólnym jest pomnik Voldemorta, któremu składacie ofiary z dziewic. Miałem kiedyś przyjemność zwiedzić wasze lochy i żadnego pomnika nie widziałem.

Malfoy zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu.

– A mnie zastanawia, skąd mielibyśmy brać te dziewice? Chyba z pierwszego roku Hufflepuffu… Potter, robi się zimno, zmieniamy lokal czy idziemy spać?

– To drugie to jakaś propozycja? – Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

– Wiem, że mój urok jest nie do odparcia, a ty chciałbyś sprawdzić plotki, które, nawiasem mówiąc, są absolutną prawdą, że Ślizgoni są w łóżku niezapomniani, ale nie mam zamiaru odbierać ci dziewictwa - nie mam pomniku Czarnego Pana pod ręką.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że byłby to mój pierwszy raz? – Draco uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia i po chwili wyszczerzył zęby, mrucząc „O! Panie Potter”[4]. Harry uciszył go ręką i mówił dalej. – Nie, ja jestem zbyt pijany na cokolwiek. Wybacz, Malfoy, sprawdzę plotki następnym razem. Muszę szybko otrzeźwieć i odwiedzić Hermionę.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że wiesz, gdzie mieszka Granger? Myślałem, że jestem jedyną osobą z czarodziejskiego świata, którą przypadkiem spotkałeś.

– Jesteś zazdrosny? – Na tę kpinę, Draco wzniósł oczy do góry. – Ciebie spotkałem przypadkiem, jej szukałem specjalnie, bo po wyjściu z więzienia, za co, nawiasem mówiąc, jestem panu bardzo wdzięczny. – Skłonił się dworsko, prawie się przewracając. – Nie miałem gdzie się udać, więc odszukałem ją i teraz razem mieszkamy… Malfoy, jest mi niedobrze, muszę napić się kawy, bo w takim stanie nie mogę wrócić do domu – stwierdził Harry, łapiąc się za brzuch.

– Kawa nic nie pomoże, lepiej weźmy eliksir trzeźwiący. Rewelacyjny wynalazek, nie dość, że trzeźwiejesz, to jeszcze następnego dnia zero kaca – wyrecytował jakby występował w reklamie. – Ale nie mam go przy sobie. Jak chcesz, to możemy na chwilę wstąpić do mnie, łykniemy po eliksirze i wtedy pojedziesz do swojej Granger.

– Wszystko mi jedno. Byle szybko, bo się porzygam.

Malfoy, będąc w odrobinę lepszym stanie, zamachał na taksówkę.

Ciągnąc siebie nawzajem i chichocząc co chwilę bez powodu, wgramolili się na trzecie piętro. Malfoy wyciągnął różdżkę, wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie i drzwi się otworzyły, następnie wymacał kontakt i zapalił elektryczne światło. Gdyby Harry był trzeźwiejszy, z pewnością zdziwiłby się, jak bardzo mugolskie jest mieszkanie Malfoya. Miał wszystkie elektroniczne sprzęty (łącznie z plazmowym telewizorem), jakie znaleźć można w domu przeciętnego Brytyjczyka, ale Harry był zupełnie pijany, więc nie zwracając na nic uwagi, rzucił się na skórzaną kanapę. Draco usiadł na fotelu obok, przytrzymując głowę rękoma i mocno zaciskając powieki.

– Zdecydowanie za dużo wypiliśmy – wycedził.

– Też tak sadzę – mruknął Harry w poduszkę sofy.

– To co, może jeszcze po kolejeczce?

– Zamknij się.

– Masz rację, już nam starczy. Accio eliksir. – Z barku pełnego różnych alkoholi wyleciała mała buteleczka. – Brałeś to kiedyś, Potter? – spytał, zanim odkorkował pojemnik.

– Nie, niby kiedy miałem brać?

– Nawet w Hogwarcie? – Niedowierzał Draco.

– Po co miałbym brać coś takiego w Hogwarcie. Myślisz, że upiłbym się piwem kremowym?

– No co ty? Nie piliście nigdy niczego mocniejszego? – Zdziwiony Draco przestał majstrować przy buteleczce, skupiając całą uwagę na pijanym towarzyszu.

– A wy niby piliście? Niby skąd mielibyście coś wziąć?

– Nic prostszego, wysyłkowy sklep Procentowy Kociołek. Myślę, że tylko dzięki Hogwartowi utrzymują się na rynku, bo ceny mają z kosmosu.

– I naprawdę Ślizgoni zamawiali alkohol?

– Żeby tylko Ślizgoni, robił tak cały Hogwart. Nie wiem, sieroto, jak tyś się tam uchował niczego nieświadomy – zadrwił Draco, zmęczony kładąc głowę na oparciu wygodnego fotela.

– Miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, ratowanie świata i takie tam. Zresztą Gryfoni niczego nie pili – stwierdził pewnie Harry.

– Ha ha ha, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Zabini nigdy nie wracał tak pijany, jak z randek z Gryfonkami.

– Co? To były Gryfonki, które umawiały się ze Ślizgonami? – Oburzony Harry prawie spadł z sofy.

– Potter, Potter, ty naprawdę jesteś nieuświadomiony. – Draco kręcił głową ze śmiechem.

– Zanim zaczniesz mnie uświadamiać, daj mi proszę tego eliksiru, bo zaraz ci zarzygam perski dywan.

– Cóż za ignorancja, ten dywan wcale nie jest perski – oburzył się blondyn, wybuchając po chwili śmiechem.

– Malfoy! – wykrzyknął błagalnie Harry.

– Zanim dam ci eliksir, muszę cię poinformować, jak on działa, skoro nigdy go nie używałeś… Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć, przecież to był najcenniejszy eliksir w szkole, każdy kto potrafił go uwarzyć, był traktowany niemal jak bóstwo. Jedna dziewczyna z Hufflepuffu dała mi niezły pokaz swoich zdolności oralnych, bym jej go zrobił...

– Malfoy! Ty nie powinieneś pić. Jak jesteś pijany, mielisz jęzorem jak baba.

Draco pokazał mu wspomniany narząd i po wywróceniu oczami przez Pottera, kontynuował:

– Już się streszczam. Jak pierwszy raz bierzesz ten eliksir, działa on z opóźnieniem. Do tego, przez krótki czas będziesz mieć… jak by to nazwać? „Specyficzny stan”. Będziesz się albo ze wszystkiego śmiał, albo złościł bez powodu. Podobno Goyle był tak głodny, że chciał zjeść krzesło, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy to działanie eliksiru, czy u niego normalka… Tak się dzieje tylko po pierwszym w życiu zażyciu eliksiru, następnym razem działa on błyskawicznie i bez żadnych środków ubocznych.

– A ty co robiłeś? – spytał Harry podejrzliwie.

– Rozebrałem się do naga i chciałem tańczyć w świetle księżyca. Krzyczałem, że to dobre na cerę. Niestety był akurat nów, więc nigdy się nie dowiedziałem czy to prawda... A może to był eliksir ekstazy? Nie pamiętam. – Na nazwę wspomnianego eliksiru Harry’ego coś zakuło w okolicach żołądka, ale nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie co i dlaczego.

– Dobra, dawaj ten eliksir. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej będę miał to z głowy.

Draco podał mu buteleczkę. „Mały łyk”, zalecił

Harry kiwnął głową i łyknął mający kwaśny smak eliksir. Malfoy odebrał mu buteleczkę i opróżnił ją. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzył, jego spojrzenie przestało być mętne. Za to z Harrym zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. W środku poczuł straszny ból – to wyrzuty sumienia, wcześniej przytłumione przez alkohol, teraz wzmocnione wielokrotnie wypłynęły na powierzchnie tak gwałtownie, że Harry’emu zabrakło tchu.

– Dobrze się czujesz? Takiej reakcji jeszcze nie widziałem. Co się dzieje? – spytał lekko zatroskany Ślizgon.

– To wszystko moja wina. To przeze mnie umarli. – Harry złapał się za głowę, najchętniej wyrwałby ją sobie gwałtownym ruchem, by zakończyć cierpienie.

– Potter, co ty mówisz? Nikt przez ciebie nie umarł. Tylko ten sukinsyn Czarny Pan, ale tu można się tylko cieszyć.

– Malfoy, ty nic nie rozumiesz. Przez to, że uciekłem, zniszczyłem życie tylu osobom. Jestem beznadziejny. Lepiej by było, gdyby Voldemort mnie zabił.

– Przestań tak gadać, nikomu nie zniszczyłeś życia. To tylko ten głupi eliksir i masz jakieś dziwne objawy. Zaraz wszystko przejdzie – mówił ostrożnie Draco, nie będąc pewien, jak powinien zareagować.

– Nic mi nie przejdzie. Nie rozumiesz? To wszystko przeze mnie – lamentował brunet.

– Dobra, Potter. Wygadaj się, co takiego strasznego się stało. Jak powiesz to na głos, będzie ci lepiej – poradził blondyn rozsądnie.

– Nie powinno być mi lepiej, bo to moja wina. Zasłużyłem na jeszcze większe cierpienie. Powinienem cierpieć tak jak oni.

– Jacy oni?

– Chociażby twoja matka. Gdybym nie uciekł, zeznałbym, że powiedziała Voldemortowi, że jestem martwy i nie skazaliby jej na Azkaban, nie zwariowałaby.

Malfoy spiął pięści i odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Wiedzieli o tym. Opowiedziała o tym pod Veritaserum, a ten Hagrid to potwierdził. I tak ją skazali.

– Nie wiesz, jak by było. A co z Weasleyami? Gdybym nie wyjechał, Ron by nie zginął, Hermiona by nie cierpiała. Byliby szczęśliwym małżeństwem.

– Tak, bo zamiast Weasleya zginąłbyś ty. I naprawdę uważasz, że z Granger byliby udaną parą? Ty znasz ich lepiej niż ja, ale nawet ja widzę, że nie pasowaliby do siebie zupełnie. Dosyć szybko zaczęliby się kłócić i w końcu znienawidziliby się. Granger i tak, i tak by cierpiała.

– Jak możesz tak mówić, oni bardzo się kochali. Z pewnością byliby bardzo szczęśliwi. Gdyby nie ja…

– Potter, nie bądź naiwny. O czym mieliby ze sobą rozmawiać. On umiał mówić tylko o quidditchu i szachach, a ona nienawidziła sportu, z nim nie porozmawiałaby o książkach. Myślę, że bardziej niedobraną parę trudno sobie wyobrazić. Akurat dla dziewczyny to dobrze, że skończyło się to tak, jak się skończyło.

– Możesz sobie mówić co chcesz, ale to co się stało z Ginny, to jest tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Tego nie uda ci się przeinaczyć. Zresztą i tak nie wierzę w twoje mętne tłumaczenia.

– Weasleyówna? To zupełnie nie twoja wina. Myślisz, że co? Jakbyś został, to byś się z nią ożenił i ją zmienił? – zadrwił blondyn.

– Nie musiałbym jej zmieniać, bo gdybym nie odszedł, nie pogrążyłaby się w rozpaczy i nie zaczęła robić głupot.

– Co? Potter, ty chyba naprawdę nic nie wiesz o swoich przyjaciołach. Przecież Weasley już w Hogwarcie miała problemy z różnymi eliksirami. Jak chciałeś jakiś towar to szedłeś do niej.

– Co ty opowiadasz?! Nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek uwierzę w tak idiotyczne kłamstwa – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Przysięgam ci, zresztą spytaj, kogo chcesz. Weasleyówna nie raz była w moim pokoju wspólnym i razem z Zabinim, Nottem i Baddockiem brali jakieś dziwne eliksiry. Rozmawiałem raz z Nottem i on stwierdził, że czasami bał się niektóre łykać, ale ona nigdy nie miała żadnych zahamowań. Nie mów mi, że nie wiedziałeś też o tym, że spała z kim popadnie?

– To nieprawda. Kiedy byliśmy razem, nie chciała, bo mówiła, że pragnie poczekać do ślubu, by nasz pierwszy raz był naprawdę wyjątkowy, w noc poślubną. – Na to wspomnienie, w oczach zaszkliły mu się łzy.

– O kurwa! To dopiero perfidność. Dziewczyna spała z kim popadnie, bez eliksiru leczącego pod ręką nigdy bym jej nie tknął, a tobie mówiła…

– Co ty mówisz!?! Spałeś z nią?! – Potter chwycił go za koszulę wściekły, ale po sekundzie puścił go i znów załamany opadł na sofę. – To moja wina, jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, to tylko moja wina. Ona tak długo była we mnie zakochana, a ja jej nie zauważałem. Chciała wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość i zrobiła kilka głupstw.

– Potter, czy ty słyszysz co mówisz? Jaka twoja wina? Przecież gdy ty narażałeś życie na naszym siódmym roku, ona zamiast opłakiwać cię i grzecznie czekać, aż jej „ukochany” do niej wróci, spała z kim popadnie. Jej było wszystko jedno, kto i gdzie jej wsadza. Przestań się obwiniać, bo już tu, to naprawdę nie masz o co! – zaczął krzyczeć Malfoy, wyprowadzony z równowagi.

– Przestań! Czemu ty mnie tak bronisz? – Krzyk Harry’ego stał się bardziej płaczliwy.

– Bo ty żyjesz i powinieneś żyć dalej. Oni są już martwi i im nie pomoże twoje użalanie się nad sobą – wykrzyknął, potrząsając jego ramionami.

– Ktoś mi już to powiedział, że oni będą szczęśliwi, tam na górze, jeśli ja będę szczęśliwy – wyszeptał Harry, bezwładnie pozwalając na tarmoszenie sobą.

– Jeśli wierzy się, że jest coś takiego jak „tam na górze”, to dosyć mądra wypowiedź. Czyżby Granger? – spytał Draco spokojniej, znów siadając na fotelu.

– Od kiedy ty uważasz, że Granger jest mądra? – spytał złośliwie Harry.

– O, słyszę, że eliksir w końcu przestaje działać. Jak się czujesz? – Malfoy sprytnie uniknął odpowiedzi.

Harry przeciągnął się, zgiął i wyprostował palce oraz pokręcił chwilę głową, by rozluźnić mięśnie karku.

– Trzeźwy… – odpowiedział w końcu.

– I?

– Zażenowany. Że też naprawdę musiałem powiedzieć to wszystko właśnie tobie. – Zmarszczył nos skonsternowany.

– Tak, to był twój błąd. Jutro Prorok będzie miał świetne nagłówki: „Potter winny za wszystkie plagi ostatniego dziesięciolecia” – zażartował Draco.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał.

– Dziękuję ci za świetny wieczór. Pomijając ostatnią godzinę, świetnie się bawiłem, ale teraz naprawdę muszę już spadać.

– To cześć, Potter.

– Cześć i przepraszam, że tak ci gadałem.

– To przez eliksir.

– I tak przepraszam.

Harry chciał mu także podziękować, bo dzięki tej rozmowie poczuł wielką ulgę. Powiedzenie o tym co go trapi na głos okazało się bardzo pomocne. W dodatku argumenty mężczyzny, choć nie wszystkie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, były odrobinę przekonywujące. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że nie musi dziękować, bo Draco… to znaczy Malfoy, doskonale wie, co Potter chciałby powiedzieć. Podał mu tylko rękę i wyszedł.

Gdy wrócił do domu, akurat trafił na koszmar Hermiony. Mimo że był trzeźwy, bez lęku tulił ją, aż znów usnęła. Kiedy w końcu sam położył się spać, uśmiechał się przez sen. Przyśnił mu się Ron. „Stary nie rób głupot, nie marnuj sobie życia. Bądź szczęśliwy, masz moje błogosławieństwo, nawet jeśli to Malfoy. Tylko zrób dla mnie jedną rzecz, nie spełniaj obietnicy o niemówieniu o fretce…”

 

  


* * *

[1] Gatunek meduzy, która ma fosforyzujące komórki – czyli świeci.

[2]Talisker to _whisky single malt_ , ceniona przez smakoszy, do tego jedna z droższych. Picie jej z colą to absolutne świętokradztwo.

 [3] Jeśli ktoś nie zna się na niewerbalnej mowie ciała, ten fragment może wydawać się dziwny, więc wyjaśniam: nadgarstki uważane są za najbardziej erogenny obszar kobiecego ciała. Odsłanianie ich ma dać mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że jest on obiektem zainteresowania kobiety.

 [4] Kto zgadnie jaką scenę, z jakiego filmu parafrazuję w tym momencie? Tak, oczywiście _Skyfall,_ James Bond – Raoul Silva. :)

 


	7. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

 

Wspólnie jedli przyrządzony przez Harry’ego aromatyczny makaron Carbonara. Hermiona nawijając potrawę na widelec, z przyjemnością obserwowała przyjaciela, który wystukiwał jakiś wesoły rytm o nóżkę kieliszka napełnionego białym winem. Kiedy łapała jego wzrok, uśmiechał się promiennie a cała jego osoba wskazywała, że był wyraźnie podekscytowany.

– Dlaczego jesteś taki zadowolony? – spytała, gdy do brzdęknięć kieliszka dołączyło rytmicznie stukanie stopą o podłogę.

– Wreszcie piątek – odpowiedział radośnie.

– Lubisz piątki? Dlaczego? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Jutro nie muszę iść pracy.

Od chwili, gdy Harry dostał nową pracę, jego nastrój przygnębienia minął. Potter znów był tym tryskającym energią mężczyzną. Hermiona przyjęła to z ogromną ulgą i niczym kwiat odwracający się w stronę słońca, miała ochotę wciąż przebywać w jego dobrej aurze.

– Byłam pewna, że podoba ci się nowa praca. Oczywiście poza corannym problemem ze wstawaniem – zażartowała, myśląc o jego codziennych przekleństwach zmieszanych z porannym dźwiękiem budzika.

– No coś ty. Jest przeraźliwie nudna, ciągle muszę przekładać papiery z kupki na kupkę i odpisywać na głupie maile. – Już same mówienie o wykonywanej przez niego pracy odbiło się znużeniem na jego obliczu.

– To czemu chodzisz ciągle taki zadowolony? – dopytywała się Hermiona.

– Nie wiem, tak jakoś.

Niby wzruszył ramionami, ale na jego policzki wyszedł zdradliwy rumieniec, którego Hermiona nie umiała zinterpretować, mimo że bardzo się starała.

 

Harry, dzięki słowom przyjaciółki, uświadomił sobie, że czuje się wyjątkowo zadowolony i wręcz podekscytowany. Niczym dziecko czekające z niecierpliwością na wakacje albo – to porównanie bardziej go niepokoiło – jak zakochany wyczekujący na ponowne ujrzenie obiektu swoich uczuć. Od spotkania z Malfoyem cały czas wypatrywał weekendu, bo miał wrażenie, że wtedy znów pojawi się Draco… Malfoy! Zjawi się Malfoy.

– Co będziesz robił? – Hermiona próbowała przerwać jego rozmyślania.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedział nieuważnie, wracając myślami do pewnego Ślizgona.

– Ja też mam wolne, więc pomyślałam… że moglibyśmy porobić coś razem. Oczywiście, jeśli masz ochotę – dodała nieśmiało, nie chcąc narzucać mu swojego, mało interesującego przecież, towarzystwa.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy – odpowiedział nieuważnie.

Hermiona zagryzła wargę, zgarbiła się i spojrzała na swoje splecione na kolanach palce.

Harry, zauważając jej reakcję, poczuł jakby ktoś wymierzył mu policzek. Był na siebie wściekły, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona, po raz pierwszy sama z siebie zaczęła rozmowę, pierwsza uśmiechnęła się do niego i nawet sama zaproponowała wspólne spędzanie czasu, a on, jak idiota, myślał o głupim Malfoyu, zamiast zauważyć, że wydarzyło się to, o czym marzył tak długo – jego przyjaciółka sama wyszła ze swojej skorupy, a on skretyniał do reszty i odpowiedział jej w taki sposób, że schowała się do niej z powrotem.

Smutna Hermiona, w której delikatnym stanie każda najmniejsza nawet oznaka odrzucenia sprawiała, że zamykała się w sobie przestraszona, zebrała talerze i odniosła je do kuchni. Harry klnąc w myślach na samego siebie, ruszył za nią i usiadłszy na blacie, chwilę obserwował jak zmywa.

– Strasznie stęskniłem się za rowerami. W Holandii nie można sobie wyobrazić jednego dnia bez tego środka lokomocji… Co powiesz na wypożyczenie rowerów i piknik w Hyde Parku? – spytał niby swobodnie, ale naprawdę mocno spięty.

– Wiesz, kiedy ostatni raz jechałam na rowerze? To było jeszcze przed tym jak dowiedziałam się o Hogwarcie. Chcesz mieć ze mnie świetną zabawę, gdy będę się ciągle wywracać? – Udawała obrażoną, ale w jej oczach widać było ogniki rozbawienia – Harry osiągnął swój zamiar szybciej niż podejrzewał. Widocznie jego przyjaciółka była bardziej gotowa na zostanie wyciągniętą ze swojego zamknięcia niż się tego obawiał.

– Hermiono, przecież jest nawet takie powiedzenie: „tego się nie zapomina, jak jazdy na rowerze”. Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz. Zresztą Hyde Park nie jest daleko.

– Niech ci będzie. Ale musisz zrobić mój ulubiony quiche lorraine na ten piknik.

– Dla ciebie wszystko. – Wyszczerzył się, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Potter poczuł jakby ten uśmiech rozgrzał mu serce.

 

* * *

 

Wieczorem usiadł przy tym samym stoliku, w tym samym barze i nawet obsługiwała go ta sama kelnerka (tym razem już go nie podrywała), ale Draco się nie pojawił. Harry był jednak tak podekscytowany wycieczką z Hermioną, że zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Popijając piwo, dokończył czytać książkę, ciesząc się, że będzie mógł o niej podyskutować z przyjaciółką następnego dnia. Gdy wychodził w doskonałym humorze, uśmiechnął się nawet do kelnerki, której ponownie zmiękły kolana.

 

* * *

 

– Harry, poczekaj, nie jedź tak szybko – zawołała Hermiona, próbując zachować równowagę na chyboczącym się rowerze.

– Im szybciej będziesz jechać, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że znowu się wywrócisz – stwierdził Harry, zwalniając i patrząc przez ramię na przyjaciółkę jadącą za nim.

– Akurat. Wywracam się niezależnie od tego, z jaką prędkością jedziemy. „Poczekaj” mówię!

Zatrzymała się zirytowana i zaczęła grzebać w torebce leżącej w koszyku przed kierownicą. Harry zawrócił do niej i sięgnął do własnego koszyka po butelkę wody. Dziewczyna w końcu wygrzebała różdżkę i mruknęła jakieś zaklęcie.

– Hermiono, rower to zupełnie mugolski wynalazek, co ty kombinujesz? – zaśmiał się Harry, lekko krztusząc się płynem, widząc triumfującą minę na twarzy kobiety.

– Zaklęcie równowagi. Teraz możemy jechać. Pośpiesz się, mam ochotę na te ciasteczka, które kupiliśmy.

Uśmiechając się promiennie, z gracją wyminęła wpatrującego się w nią przyjaciela, który dopiero po chwili ocknął się i pojechał za nią, ciesząc oczy widokiem zgrabnych pośladków opiętych ciemnym materiałem spodni.

Spędzili cały dzień w parku. Oboje mieli wspaniałe humory i świetnie czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Hermiona po odzyskaniu wesołego Harry'ego czerpała pełnymi garściami z jego energii i z każdą chwilą z nim spędzoną, odrobinę się otwierała, zmieniała i powoli wychodziła ze zwyczajowego dla niej marazmu. Jego żarty potrafiły wydobyć z jej gardła głośny śmiech, którego spodziewała się już nigdy nie usłyszeć ze swoich ust. Uśmiechała się bezwiednie, widząc, jak przeczesuje włosy lub poprawia okulary, a przecież jej uśmiechem przez tak długi czas był tylko wymuszony grymas twarzy. Nie przeszkadzało jej nawet, gdy ją dotknął, musnął jej rękę podczas rozmowy czy wytarł ślad czekolady z jej policzka, a przecież kiedyś nawet dotyk w zatłoczonej windzie potrafił ją zdenerwować.

Także Harry czerpał wiele przyjemności z czasu spędzonego z Hermioną. Radował go dźwięk jej śmiechu, ekscytowały inteligentne rozmowy i cieszyły uśmiechy. Oprócz tego zdał sobie sprawę, że gdzieś w jego wnętrzu kiełkuje coś nowego i innego, jakieś nierozpoznane do końca uczucie, które nie dawało mu jednak spokoju. Nierozpoznane aż do momentu, gdy Hermiona leżąc na kocu, usnęła, a Harry miał możliwość obserwowania jej w wiosennym słońcu.

Ubrana była w żółtą bluzkę, która ładnie zaznaczała jej talię i pełne piersi oraz czarne spodnie okrywające jej ponętnie zaokrąglone biodra, mały nosek zdobiło kilka piegów od całego dnia spędzonego na zewnątrz, a pełne usta wysuszone przez wiatr pozostały lekko otwarte. Harry wpatrywał się w nią z uśmiechem na ustach, aż nagle wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, paradoksalnie niszcząc sielankowy nastrój w jego głowie. 

Jak mógł być takim idiotą i wcześniej nie zauważyć, że czuje coś bardzo podobnego do tego, co czuł do Ginny wiele lat temu i tego co czuł do Ali nie tak wcale dawno, że czuje to, czego obiecywał sobie nigdy więcej nie czuć.

Harry Potter był zauroczony w Hermionie Granger. Jednak wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszył.

* * *

_– Ron, błagam cię. Czy musimy kolejny raz o tym dyskutować? Słyszałam twoje głupie argumenty setki razy._

_– To czemu ciągle to wywlekasz. Wiesz, w jakim stanie jest Ginny. Nie musisz jej ciągle powtarzać, że to przez nią Harry odszedł._

_– Ale to prawda. Gdyby nie kurwiła się na lewo i prawo, Harry nie miałby powodu, by uciekać._

_– Przestań mówić w ten sposób. Mówisz o mojej siostrze, a wulgaryzmy w ustach kobiety brzmią okropnie._

_– Będę, kurwa, mówić, jak mi się żywnie podoba, zostaw mnie w spokoju. – Wyrwała się z jego objęcia i upadła na ziemię._

_– Nie powinnaś tyle pić. Zobacz, do jakiego stanu się doprowadziłaś._

_– Tam ktoś jest. – Wskazała ręką w kierunku lasu._

_– Chyba białe myszki. Daj spokój, chodźmy do domu. Mam dosyć tego miejsca._

_– Ron!_

_– Co znowu…_

_Trzech zamaskowanych śmierciożerców wycelowało w niego różdżki._

_– Odsuń się. Chcemy tylko szlamę. Ty możesz odejść._

_Ron wyciągnął różdżkę, ale oni byli szybsi._

_–_  Expelliarmus.

_Wierzbowa różdżka została wyrwana z ręki mężczyzny. Hermiona nie mogła znaleźć otworu kieszeni w swojej szacie._

_– Powiedziałem „odsuń się”! – krzyknął jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn._

_– Nawet jej nie tkniesz._

_Rudy mężczyzna zamachnął się zaciśniętą pięścią. Jego przeciwnik cofnął się o krok. Hermiona znalazła różdżkę. Otrzeźwiała z wściekłości._

_–_ Avada Kevadra.

– Drętwota. Drętwota. Drętwota.

_Ron leżał na trawie, na nim leżała jakaś obca kobieta. Metr dalej leżeli trzej śmierciożercy._

_– Ron, już po wszystkim, możesz wstać. – Nie ruszał się. – Ron! – Zaczęła go szarpać. – Ron!_

_Panikowała coraz bardziej. W końcu zwaliła ciało kobiety i przytuliła bezwładnego mężczyznę._

_– Nie! Nie! Ron! Nie! Przepraszam. Ron, błagam. Już nigdy nic nie powiem o twojej siostrze. Przepraszam, Ron. Przepraszam, już więcej się nie upiję. Tak, wiem, to moja wina. Przepraszam. Tylko się obudź. Nie zostawiaj mnie samej, obudź się!_

Lecz zamiast niego obudziła się ona. 

Wciąż nie otwierała oczu. Czuła obejmujące ją silne ramiona, bawełnę pod policzkiem, która wchłaniała jej łzy, cichy szept ze słowami pocieszenia w jej włosach. To był tylko sen. Ron żyje, słyszy przecież bicie jego serca. Wtuliła się w niego mocniej i znów usnęła.

 

* * *

 

Promienie słońca padały na jej twarz. „Budzik nie dzwoni, więc jest niedziela”, przypomniała sobie i z zadowoleniem wtuliła się mocnej w ciepłe, równo oddychające ciało leżące obok. Już prawie usnęła ponownie, gdy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że coś nie jest w porządku. Podniosła się gwałtownie i otworzyła oczy.

Na jej łóżku spał Harry. 

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego zszokowana. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie dokładnie ostatnią noc, jednak nic jej to nie pomogło. Po całym dniu na powietrzu była tak zmęczona, że usnęła natychmiast. Nie piła nawet alkoholu, nie licząc jednego piwa podczas pikniku, więc nie mógł urwać jej się film. Woląc nie wymyślać nieprawdopodobnych scenariuszy, postanowiła poczekać, aż Harry obudzi się i zażądać wyjaśnień od niego. Ten zdawał się spać głęboko, więc Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na mało dyskretne przyglądanie się mu.

Jasna poduszka kontrastowała z ciemnymi włosami i lekko opaloną cerą. Nawet podczas snu widać było jego minimalnie zarysowane zmarszczki od śmiechu w kącikach ust i przy powiekach. Delikatnie uchylone wargi ukazywały biel zębów, podkreślaną jeszcze przez ciemny „dwudniowy” zarost. Jego umięśnione i owłosione nogi wystawały spod kołdry a szary podkoszulek podwinął się odrobinę w taki sposób, że widać było kawałek płaskiego brzucha z czarną linią włosów. Gdy poruszył się przez sen, szybko zmusiła się do oderwania od niego wzroku.

 

Harry przeciągnął się, nie otwierając oczu. Chciał przekręcić się na drugi bok i znowu usnąć, ale coś mu przeszkadzało. Miał irytujące wrażenie, że ktoś się na niego patrzy. Poleżał chwilę, ale wrażenie nie ustąpiło. Odemknął więc lekko oczy, a kiedy zorientował się, kto go obserwuje, poderwał się szybko, spadając przy tym z łóżka.

– Hermiona!

– Tak, to ja. I właśnie zastanawiam się, co ty robisz w moim łóżku – powiedziała, łagodnie marszcząc brwi.

– Ja… Ja… Usłyszałem twój krzyk i płacz. Przyszedłem cię pocieszyć i zdaje się, że usnąłem – odpowiedział zrezygnowany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że o tej porze nie wpadnie na żadne przekonujące kłamstwo.

– Jakim cudem? Skoro co noc zakładam zaklęcia wyciszające… – przerwała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała za dużo.

– Codziennie gdy śpisz, otwieram drzwi do twojego pokoju, by zaklęcie przestało działać – przyznał się Harry, nie śmiąc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Zaraz, zaraz. Jak to codziennie? Jak często tu przychodzisz? – Dziewczyna zaczęła rozumieć, o czym mówi Potter i wcale nie podobało jej się to, co słyszała.

– Co noc… Jednego wieczoru zapomniałaś założyć zaklęcia i usłyszałem twój płacz. Przyszedłem sprawdzić, co się stało i domyśliłem się, że takie koszmary nawiedzają cię co noc…

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że codziennie naruszałeś moją prywatność, że… – podnosiła coraz mocnej głos. Harry przerwał jej, łapiąc za rękę, jednak ona wyrwała się i obejmując kolana ramionami, odsunęła na skraj łóżka, niczym wystraszone zwierzątko.

– Hermiono, daj spokój. Wiem, co znaczą wciąż powtarzające się koszmary. Pamiętam to uczucie, gdy nie możesz usnąć przez całą noc, bo boisz się, że powrócą. Znam to wszystko i jeśli mogę ci pomóc chociaż w taki sposób, to będę to robił. To jedyny sposób na odkupienie mojej ucieczki…

– Harry, co ty chcesz odkupywać? O czym ty mówisz? – Hermiona zerknęła na niego wielkimi brązowymi oczami, zaszklonymi od łez.

– Wiem, co się stało. W rocznicę i potem z Ginny. Wiem, że to wszystko moja wina… – mówił coraz ciszej, przez powracające wyrzuty sumienia, bojąc się spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę.

– Przestań! – krzyknęła, wstając gwałtownie. – Przestań! – powtórzyła drżącym z przerażenia głosem. 

Wybiegła z pokoju i zamknęła się w łazience.

Po paru minutach Harry wziął się w garść i zapukał do drzwi. Jednak odpowiedziała mu cisza. I choć Harry stukał, wielokrotnie prosił i przepraszał, Hermiona nie wyszła stamtąd do południa, a kiedy wreszcie to zrobiła, była cała spięta i zimna.

Weszła do kuchni, gdzie zrezygnowany Harry pił herbatę, wyglądając przez okno. Nawet gdy usłyszał jej kroki, bał się na nią spojrzeć. 

– Nigdy więcej nie wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Nie próbuj też wchodzić do mojego pokoju, będzie zamknięty – oświadczyła zimnym głosem.

– Hermiono, gdybyś powiedziała, co cię boli, zrobiłoby ci się lepiej. Mi to trochę pomogło… – podpowiedział, odwracając się i odważnie patrząc jej w twarz, przez chwilę okrytą maską opanowania, która dosyć szybko opadła.

– Harry, zamknij się! – krzyknęła, tupiąc nogą. – Nie zasłużyłam na to, by było mi lepiej i nie będziemy więcej o tym rozmawiać, bo inaczej się stąd wyprowadzisz – zagroziła.

– To chociaż nie zamykaj drzwi. Po co masz znowu nie sypiać. Dla mnie to żaden problem uspokajać cię w nocy – próbował osiągnąć kompromis. 

– Koniec dyskusji! – krzyknęła znów ze łzami w oczach

– Martwię się o ciebie – wyszeptał błagalnie, podchodząc do niej i ostrożnie zamykając jej dłonie we własnych.

– To przestań. Przez dziesięć lat radziłam sobie bez ciebie – wycedziła zza zaciśniętych zębów, wyrywając ręce.

– Tak, wiem i do końca życia sobie tego nie wybaczę, że zostawiłem was samych… że zostawiłem ciebie, że przyczyniłem się do tego, że cierpiałaś, że dalej cierpisz – rzekł, nie ukrywając na twarzy bólu spowodowanego wyrzutami sumienia. 

– Przestań. Daj mi spokój – poprosiła płaczliwie.

– Nie dam, nie pozwolę ci znowu zamknąć się w tej skorupie. Nie stracę cię znowu. Zbyt mi na tobie zależy. 

Objął ją. Próbowała się wyrywać, ale był silniejszy. Płakała, uderzając pięściami w jego pierś, ale w końcu się poddała i pozwoliła się przytulić. Moczyła mu koszulkę łzami. Objął ją mocniej, głaskał po plecach i cicho szeptał w jej włosy słowa pocieszenia, tak samo jak robił to każdej nocy. 

Dopiero gdy jego koszulka była całkiem mokra, dziewczyna uspokoiła się i odsunęła od niego zawstydzona. On złapał ją za ręce i pochylił się, by móc zajrzeć w jej spuszczone oczy.

– Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek zrobił ci krzywdę, przede wszystkim nie pozwolę byś sama sobie ją robiła. Rozumiesz? – szepnął.

Kiwnęła głową i zamknęła powieki. Harry jeszcze raz ją przytulił. Tym razem przyjęła jego gest z wdzięcznością.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Rozdzia** **ł** **7**

– Potter?

– Przyniosłem gościńca – przywitał się brunet, z kieszeni płaszcza wyjmując butelkę dobrej whisky.

– Cieszę się – odpowiedział niezainteresowany blondyn.

– Nie wpuścisz mnie? – spytał Harry, gdy Malfoy wciąż nie przepuszczał go w drzwiach, tak jak tego oczekiwał.

– Mam inne plany.

– Mam ochotę upić się w towarzystwie Ślizgona i niestety tylko twój adres jest mi znany. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zmienić tych planów? – kusił Potter, nie zrażony brakiem entuzjazmu Draco.

– Nie chcę zmieniać planów, ale jeśli tak ci zależy na spędzeniu czasu ze Ślizgonami, zapraszam. Będzie ich tu dzisiaj całkiem sporo – powiedział, wykrzywiając usta ironicznie.

– Zapraszasz mnie na ślizgońską imprezę? – nie dowierzał Gryfon.

– Jak najbardziej. Przyjdzie parę osób powspominać dawne czasy. Przyłączysz się? – spytał wyzywającym tonem.

– Chyba się nie skuszę, nie chcę psuć wam najlepszej rozrywki – „obgadywanie Wybrańca za jego plecami”, swoją obecnością.

– Jak chcesz. – Wzruszył ramionami i bezceremonialnie zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Harry poczuł się odrobinę dotknięty odmową Ślizgona, jednak nie miał też ochoty wracać do pustego domu – Hermiona wyjechała do Chelmsford poprawiać jakieś zaklęcia w tamtejszym oddziale Munga i nie będzie jej przez dwa dni – zrezygnowany poszedł więc do najbliższego baru i zadzwonił po paru znajomych. Dawno nie spotykał się z mugolami. Ostatnio wystarczały mu wieczory z Hermioną, czasami tylko nachodziła go ochota na spotkanie się z Draco.

Spędził dosyć nudny wieczór z Joanne i jej dwiema koleżankami. Harry próbował słuchać ich paplaniny, ale przy rozmowach z Hermioną lub Draco wydawały mu się tak głupie i nudne, że ciągle odchodził myślą do tego, co teraz może dziać się w domu Malfoya. Im więcej wypijał, jego pomysły stawały się coraz bardziej niezwykłe, więc gdy dziewczyny stwierdziły, że chcą już iść do domu a Joanne mało dyskretnie chciała wprosić mu się do łóżka na noc, bezceremonialnie ją spławił i lekko pijany wrócił do domu Malfoya.

Gdy załomotał w drzwi, otworzyła mu korpulentna brunetka w zielonej sukience. Popatrzyła na Pottera mętnym wzrokiem i zmarszczyła grube brwi. Jej wzrok przez chwilę zatrzymał się na jego zielonym T-shirtcie z głupim napisem.

– Wchodź. – Przesunęła się tak, by mógł przejść.

– Millicenta, kogo ty tam wpuszczasz? – Z pokoju słychać było męski głos.

– Nasz – odkrzyknęła Millicenta, prowadząc Pottera do pokoju.

Nie zobaczył w nim bynajmniej posągu Voldemorta, ale i tak widać było, że jest to zlot Ślizgonów. Każda osoba miała na sobie coś zielonego, na stole stało mnóstwo pustych butelek a w powietrzu czuć było jakiś przyjemnie pachnący dym.

– Po czym wnosisz, że „nasz”? – Zaśmiewając się, z kuchni wyszedł Malfoy w błękitnej koszuli podkreślającej jego oczy i dosyć obcisłych czarnych jeansach, z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Oślepłeś, Draco? On, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, pamiętał o kolorze naszego domu – odparł czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Harry rozpoznał w nim Montague – byłego kapitan drużyny Slytherinu.

– Zresztą nikt, kogo byś nie zaprosił, by tu nie wlazł – odparł inteligentnie Adrian Pucey.

– Masz rację, zaprosiłem go, ale niestety nasz gość nie jest wcale Ślizgonem. – Harry posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Przedstawiam wam…

– Hercules Choisi. Jestem Hercules Choisi – wpadł mu w słowo Potter.

– Choisi? Co to za dziwne nazwisko? Jesteś francuzem? – spytał jakiś niski mężczyzna.

– Nie jestem Francuzem! Jestem Belgiem! – zacytował swojego ulubionego detektywa[1].

– Tak? To powiedz coś po belgijsku? – zawołał gruby jak zawsze Goyle.

– Il n'ya pas une telle chose comme un Belge, maar zou je zeggen idioot in het Nederlands. [2]

– Rzeczywiście jest Belgiem – stwierdził mało inteligentnie Gregory. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie i zaczął nalewać whisky do dwóch szklanek. – A jaki macie jedzenie w tej waszej Belgii?

– To przede wszystkim królestwo frytek i czekoladek – odpowiedział, brzdękając kieliszkiem Potter.

– Serio? Frytek? Muszę tam pojechać.

– Powinieneś, są tam najlepsze frytki na świecie.

Harry nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Goyle może okazać się miłym człowiekiem. Wykazywał się ogromną głupotą, ale był tego świadomy i traktował siebie z dystansem. Okazało się, że spędzili miło czas, pijąc razem whisky i rozmawiając o jedzeniu. To było chyba jedyne pole zainteresowań osiłka i wiedział o nim całkiem sporo, szczególnie o potrawach z magicznego świata.

Potem rozmawiał z Flintem i Bletchleyem o quidditchu. Choć nie był na bieżąco z ligą mistrzostw, wciąż pamiętał różne chwyty i strategie. Z zadowoleniem dowiedział się, że Roger Davies, były kapitan Krukonów, gra w reprezentacji Irlandii. Kiedy Flint i Bletchley zaczęli kłócić się o sprawiedliwość sędziego w jednym z ostatnich meczy, Harry odłączył się od nich, dolał sobie koniaku i podszedł do rozmawiającego z Millicentą Draco. Dziewczyna na jego widok wywróciła oczami, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Malfoya i odeszła.

– Pan Choisi[3]. Bardzo pomysłowe i zabawne – mruknął blondyn, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

– Musiałem szybko coś wymyśleć, bo jakbyś mnie zdradził, zaavadowaliby mnie na miejscu i zapaskudzili twój śliczny dywan. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić – odparł Harry, opierając się o kominek.

– Ach… Żeby wszyscy tak dbali o mój dywan. Zobacz, ten idiota Flint właśnie wdeptuje w niego peta. – Przeciągnął ręką po twarzy w karykaturze rozpaczy. Potter wyszczerzył do niego zęby. – Swoją drogą jestem w szoku, że przeżyłeś rozmowę ze Ślizgonami

– Też jestem w szoku, widocznie trening czyni mistrza. Po rozmowach z królem węży nic mi nie strasznie. – Dał mężczyźnie kuksańca. – Nawiasem mówiąc, przy bliższym poznaniu okazują się nie tacy źli. Następnym razem, ty będziesz musiał spędzić trochę czasu z Gryfonami, tak dla równowagi.

– Na szczęście nie znasz żadnych Gryfonów. No chyba, że ogłosisz swój powrót, podejrzewam, że wtedy nie będziesz mógł się od nich opędzić.

– Pewnie masz racje, Harry Potter jest tylko jeden na świecie – zażartował nieskromnie.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił. We wrześniu do Hogwartu przyjdzie nowy Harry Potter. Mam nadzieję, że będzie lepszy od tego starego. – Oddał przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

– To już? Kiedyś rozmawiałem o tym z Ronem, że gdy uczynię swoją powinność i zostanę bohaterem narodowym, pewnie wszystkie kobiety będą chciały nazywać swoje dzieci na moją cześć.

– Ależ ty skromny. Nie, to jeszcze nie teraz. Musisz poczekać kilka lat na to pokolenie. Harry Potter[4], o którym mówię, jest mugolakiem – odpowiedział, dolewając im alkoholu.

– To skąd ty o nim wiesz?

– Współpracuję z jego siostrą.

– Ale naprawdę nazywa się Harry Potter?

– Tak, nazywa się Harry Potter jest mugolem i dostał list z Hogwartu. Jego siostra pytała mnie nawet, w jaki sposób dostać się na Pokątną.

– To jakiś głupi żart? – Nie wierzył brunet.

– Nie, na serio. Zaraz pewnie będą pisać o tym wszystkie gazety, to wtedy nawet twoja Granger ci to potwierdzi.

– Hermiona nie czyta magicznych gazet i nigdy mi nie mówi, co się dzieje w waszym świecie – odpowiedział, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w dwóch Ślizgonów kłócących się o to, która z drużyn zdobędzie mistrzostwo.

– To by się zgadzało z tym, co o niej słyszałem. Wycofanie do mugolskiej rzeczywistości i brak kontaktu z jej starym światem. Czyżby typowe…

– Draco, my już spadamy. Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać – przerwała im rozmowę Millicenta, poruszając brwiami w znaczącym geście.

Malfoy prychnął.

– Jak chcecie – zgodził się znudzonym tonem.

– To ja też może pójdę, tylko najpierw skoczę do kibla. – Pottera lekko skrępowały aluzyjne gesty kobiety, więc postanowił zejść Ślizgonom z oczu.

Kiedy wyszedł z toalety, usłyszał część rozmowy dziewczyny z Draco.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Milli. Daj spokój, co to za głupie insynuacje.

– Draco, nie rób ze mnie Goyle'a, nie jestem głupia. Widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy, przez cały wieczór nie spuszczał z ciebie wzroku…

– Przestań, coś ci się wydawało. Za dużo „dymu Marianny”, jak sadzę.

– … A przede wszystkim znam ciebie i widzę, jak ty na niego patrzysz.

– Daj spokój, Bulstrode – nakazał jej zimnym tonem.

– Dobra, jak chcesz, twoje życie. Cześć – mruknęła lekko zirytowana, pocałowała go niedelikatnie w policzek i wyszła.

Harry stał chwilę w korytarzyku, nie mając śmiałości wyjść.

– Jak dużo słyszałeś, Potter? – spytał gospodarz, zmęczonym tonem.

– Najgorszą część, jak myślę.

– Bulstrode to bullshit. – Spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

– Wiem przecież. Większych bzdur nie słyszałem od lekcji z Trelawney. – Próbował zażartować, ale wyszło mu to jakoś strasznie poważnie. – To ja idę. Cześć.

– Cześć – odpowiedział Draco, wpatrując się w trzymaną przez siebie szklankę.

Potter wyminął go, obawiając się nawet podać mu rękę.

* * *

 

– Harrrrrry! – krzyknęła przez sen.

Potter obudził się i podbiegł do jej łóżka. „Ma zamknięte oczy, a więc znów zły sen”, pomyślał ze zmartwieniem. Od czasu ich rozmowy, koszmary nie zdarzały się już co noc. Zdawało się, że Hermiona miała świadomość, że przyjaciel jej nie zostawi i zawsze jest obok, więc podświadomość także dawała jej chwilę wytchnienia.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak coś jest nie tak jak zwykle. Hermiona nie płakała, mało tego wyraz jej twarzy był raczej błogi niż przerażony. Niepewnie potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

– To jednak nie sen – wymruczała, ujrzawszy zielone oczy. Następnie uśmiechnęła się słodko, przyciągnęła bruneta do siebie i wtuliła w jego pierś. Harry nie rozumiał jej zachowania, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by próbować domyślić się, o co jej chodziło. Obejmując tulącą się do niego kobietę, sam usnął głębokim snem.

* * *

Zawstydzona Hermiona obserwowała wtulającego się w jej brzuch, śpiącego przyjaciela. Pamiętała swój sen w środku nocy i to, że gdy się obudziła, Harry leżał obok niej. Teraz czuła się tym strasznie zażenowana. Sen bynajmniej nie zaliczał się do koszmarów, wręcz przeciwnie, było w nim wiele szczęścia, namiętności i przede wszystkim Harry’ego w roli kochanka idealnego, czułego i gorącego jednocześnie. Doprowadził ją prawie do szaleństwa, swoim namiętnym, niemal brutalnym dotykiem i jednoczesnymi, delikatnymi i słodkimi słowami. Ten wykreowany przez jej podświadomość Harry okazał się lepszy niż wszyscy mężczyźni, z którymi miała kiedykolwiek styczność. Myśl, że oryginał trzymający właśnie swoją czarnowłosą głowę na jej łonie i owiewający wydychanym powietrzem jej uda, może być chociaż w połowie tak niesamowity jak jej senne wyobrażenie, przyprawiała ją o przyśpieszone bicie serca, napady gorąca i przyjemne poruszenie w dole brzucha.

W końcu poruszył się, lekko łaskocząc jej skórę zarostem, a po chwili gwałtowanie wstał ze słowami przeprosin na ustach i zakłopotany usilnie próbował zakryć pełne bokserki, do których dziewczyna wciąż bezwiednie powracała wzrokiem. Nie mogłaby dłużej wytrzymać napięcia, więc mrucząc jakieś wymówki o pełnym pęcherzu, zamknęła się w łazience. Dopiero wycierając się grubym ręcznikiem po wyjściu z długiej i gorącej kąpieli w ogromnej wannie i obliczeniu, kiedy ostatni raz uprawiała seks i gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że miało to miejsce ponad rok temu, poczuła się odrobinę wytłumaczona przed samą sobą. Mimo wszystko odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zorientowała się, że Harry wyszedł już do pracy i nie będzie musiała patrzeć w bosko zielone oczy przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

Od tego poranka nie mogła wrócić do myślenia o Harrym jako przyjacielu-bracie. Erotyczne sny z jego udziałem zdarzały jej się coraz częściej, a przez to także na jawie nie umiała powstrzymać się od podziwiania jego męskich cech. Gdy wychodził spod prysznica w samym ręczniku, demonstrując umięśnione, męskie ciało, gdy przygryzał wargę podczas czytania jakiejś interesującej książki w niesamowicie seksowny sposób albo gdy przechodził obok niej w ciasnej kuchni i lekko ocierał się o jej pośladki, nie mogła powstrzymać brudnych myśli. Coraz częściej zastanawiała się, jakby to było, gdyby zatopiła się w jego silnych ramionach, wpiła się w pełne czerwone wargi i otoczyła nogami jego twarde biodra. Miała jednak świadomość, że próba zaciągnięcia Harry’ego do łóżka mogłaby zakończyć się katastrofą i nawet niewinny pocałunek mógłby wszystko zepsuć. W końcu dziesięć lat temu traktowali się nawzajem jak rodzeństwo, a to, że jej się odmieniło, nie oznacza, że z nim jest podobnie. Nie mogła zaryzykować zniszczenia przyjaźni, która przywróciła jej życiu kolor, niezależnie jak silną czuła pokusę.

Nie zamierzała się jednak zupełnie poddać. Chcąc uświadomić Harry’emu, że nie jest już tylko bezpłciową przyjaciółką, zaczęła bardziej dbać o swój wygląd. Zrezygnowała z ubierania co wieczór wygodnych dresów i grubych piżam na rzecz kusych, jedwabnych koszulek, a praktyczną zawartość swojej garderoby transmutowała w sukienki i obcisłe spódnice. Przeprosiła się z dawno nieużywanymi czarami układającymi włosy i podkręcającymi rzęsy. I pozostawało jej liczyć na cud, że Harry kiedyś zauważy w niej kobietę.

* * *

Harry czasami miał wrażenie, że ma rozdwojenie jaźni, a czasami, że nawet roztrojenie lub rozczworzenie. Z jednej strony stała Hermiona, z drugiej Draco, z trzeciej miał swoją przeszłość, a z czwartej jeszcze nudną pracę w biurze, która, o dziwo, była dla niego najbardziej odrębnym światem. Miał wrażenie, że jest jak chorągiewką na wietrze, że najważniejsza jest dla niego ta strona, z której akurat wieje. Gdy widział Hermionę, miał ochotę przebywać tylko z nią do końca świata, gdy rozmawiał z Draco, nie mógłby pomyśleć o przyjemniejszym sposobie spędzenia czasu, a gdy myślał o przeszłości nabierał pewności, że żadna z tych relacji nie może być długotrwała i prawdziwa.

Hermiona z każdym dniem wydawała się dla niego piękniejsza, bardziej ponętna. Potrafił godzinami nie spać, myśląc o jej lekko odsłoniętym udzie czy zarysie sutków spod cienkiej piżamy zauważonym wieczorem. Podniecały go rozmowy z nią i jej inteligencja, czuł przyjemne skurcze w dole brzucha, gdy opowiadała o czymś z entuzjazmem a gdy słyszał jej szczery śmiech, pęczniało mu serce. Czasami nienawidził się za to, że chciał, by koszmary śniły jej się częściej, bo wtedy mógł znowu wtulać się w jej miękkie ciało, dotykać jej gładkiej skóry, wdychać jej cudowny, słodki zapach i czuć to wspaniałe ciepło emanujące z kobiety.

Nie mógł też zupełnie obojętnie przejść obok sprawy Draco. Przestał oszukiwać samego siebie, Malfoy dawno przestał być jego wrogiem z dzieciństwa. Co prawda, trudno byłoby nazwać go przyjacielem, bo Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że choć ten nie unika pytań jak Hermiona, tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wie i trzyma go na dystans. I jeszcze to, co powiedziała Millicenta i wcześniej ta kelnerka. Było w tym ziarno prawdy, gdy przebywał z Malfoyem w jednym pomieszczeniu, prawie nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Jego postać przyciąga go jak magnes, potrafił przyłapać się na tym, że bez problemu potrafił przywołać w wyobraźni jego uśmiech: ten najczęstszy – ironiczny i ten bardzo rzadki – szczery i ciepły, że pamięta dokładnie dźwięk jego śmiechu i wszędzie potrafiłby rozpoznać zapach jego wody po goleniu, że słysząc jakąś śmieszną historię, myśli, czy spodobałaby się ona Draco. Podobną obsesję miał tylko z Alą i teraz z Hermioną.

No i była jego przeszłość. I nie myślał tylko o tej z czasów szkoły i wojny. Jego bliższa przeszłość. Uciekanie z miejsca na miejsce, brak stabilizacji i myślenia o przyszłości, ranienie wszystkich wokoło oraz obawa przez obowiązkami i zaangażowaniem. Właśnie dlatego nie wychodził mu żaden związek. Kobiety chciały jakiegoś zapewnienia, bezpieczeństwa, a on nie potrafił (i tak w głębi duszy nie chciał) im go dać. Nawet jeśli starał się do tego zmusić, tak jak z Alą, nigdy nie kończyło się to szczęśliwie. W końcu tracił ludzi, na których mu zależało, sprawiał im cierpienie i zostawał sam. Harry był pewien, że ma jakiś defekt, który nie pozwala mu na zaangażowanie, który sprawia, że od pokonania Voldemorta, za każdym razem, gdy robiło się trudniej, uciekał.

Dlatego też nie mógłby zdecydować się na żadną z opcji. Ani z Hermioną, ani z Draco nie mógłby zbudować niczego stałego, a zaczynając przelotny romans, zniszczyłby te relacje, które ma teraz, a tego nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Oczywiście Herkulesa Poirota

[2] fr.: „Nie ma czegoś takiego jak belgijski”; hol.: „ale chętnie powiem do ciebie, idioto, po holendersku”

[3] fr.: „Wybraniec”

[4] Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed aluzją do mojego fanfika pt: "Mały", który, pomijając część czwartą, jest kompatybilny z tym tekstem.


	9. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

– Cześć, jest Potter?

– Malfoy!

– Granger! Skoro sprawdziliśmy, że każdy z nas zna nazwisko drugiego, możesz poprosić Pottera? – spytał z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, opierając się nonszalancko o drzwi.

– Wyszedł, zresztą wydaje mi się, że nie będzie chciał cię widzieć po tym wszystkim, więc spadaj. – Chciała zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem, ale on je przytrzymał.

– Co ci powiedział? Właśnie chciałem wyjaśnić… – spytał, ledwo wyczuwalnie mniej swobodnym głosem.

– To ci się zebrało. Myślisz, że jak raz wyciągnąłeś go z więzienia, to wybaczy ci wszystko, co robiłeś w szkole i… – niemal wywarczała, jednak Ślizgon nie dał jej dokończyć litanii swoich złych uczynków i przerwał kpiącym tonem:

– Widzę, że panna Granger nie jest już „pozjadałam wszystkie rozumy”. Czyżby przyjaciel się nie podzielił, z kim pija whisky ostatnimi czasy?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, zmrużyła tylko oczy z wściekłości.

– Może mnie wpuść i poczekamy na Pottera, byś zobaczyła, jak zareaguje na mój widok? – zaproponował.

– Wchodź. Ale pamiętaj, że jestem konsultantem transmutacji w ministerstwie i umiejętności Moody’ego na naszym czwartym roku, to przy moich pestka.

Draco prychnął ni to śmiechem, ni to z pogardą. Przeszedł za nią do pokoju i usiadł w fotelu Harry’ego. Ona machnęła różdżką, by papiery, nad którymi pracowała, zniknęły.

– Herbata? – spytała, uśmiechając się karykaturalnie.

– Kawa? – odpowiedział jej tym samym.

– Może coś znajdę – mruknęła i wyszła do kuchni.

Zaczarowała ścianę w taki sposób, by działała jak lustro weneckie. Wolała mieć Malfoya na oku. Gdy wyszła z pokoju, rozluźnił się odrobinę i zaczął rozglądać. Najpierw wyjrzał ciekawie przez okno, a następnie przyciągnął go jej olbrzymi zbiór książek.

– Masz „Eliksiry pamięci i zapomnienia”? Wszędzie szukałem tej książki, są tylko cztery egzemplarze. W końcu musiałem wyprosić McGonagall, by pozwoliła mi ją przeczytać w hogwarckiej bibliotece. – Gdy Hermiona weszła do pokoju, a on przypomniał sobie, do kogo mówi, z oczu zniknął mu błysk zainteresowania, a na ustach wrócił ironiczny uśmiech.

– Znalazłam ją w antykwariacie w Oxfordzie. Zgadnij, ile za nią dałam? – spytała, uśmiechając się złośliwie i nalewając mu aromatyczny płyn do filiżanki.

– Księgarz powiedział, że nie znajdzie jej taniej niż tysiąc galeonów. Byłem zdolny zrezygnować z nowej miotły wyścigowej, by ją dostać. Ale nie udało mu się… – przerwał mu śmiech Hermiony.

– Dałam za nią cztery sykle. Antykwariusz stwierdził, że nikt się tą książką nie interesował i chętnie się jej pozbędzie, bo nigdy nie przepadał za eliksirami.

– Co!? Ignorancja ludzka nie zna granic. Toż to skandal. – Draco kręcąc głową, chwycił filiżankę i upił z niej kilka łyków. Hermiona wciąż śmiała się w głos.

– Kto to się tak ładnie śmieje beze mnie? – Harry wszedł obładowany zakupami. Na widok Malfoya, siedzącego w fswoim otelu, zamurowało go. – Draco? Co ty tu robisz?

– Widzisz? – Blondyn spojrzał triumfalnie na Hermionę. – Myślisz, że gdyby wciąż byłby na mnie za coś wściekły, odezwałby się do mnie po imieniu?

Hermiona prychnęła. Spojrzała na Harry’ego z urazą i pokręciła głową. Potter wiedział, że ma mu za złe, że nie powiedział jej o jego znajomości z Malfoyem. Wyszczerzył do niej zęby przepraszająco, a ona tylko wzniosła oczy do góry. Machnęła różdżką i zakupy z rąk Harry’ego uniosły się w powietrzu i pofrunęły za nią w stronę kuchni. Potter usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Malfoya.

– Zdecydowałeś się jednak upić z Gryfonami? – spytał, zacierając ręce z zadowolenia.

– Coś w tym rodzaju. Dobre maniery wymagają rewizyty. – Z kuchni dobiegło ich prychnięcie, tak jakby Hermiona miała dużo do powiedzenia na temat dobrych manier Malfoya.

– Ale widzę, że jak na prawdziwy dom grzecznych Gryfonów przystało, gości podejmuje się tylko kawą.

– Sam chciałeś kawę, Malfoy – sarknęła Hermiona, z założonymi rękami opierając się o framugę drzwi.

– Przepraszam, Granger, nie byłem uświadomiony, że „herbata” to gryfońska odmiana wódki.

– Spokojnie, na szczęście zrobiłem zapasy i w którejś z toreb będzie zgrzewka piwa i Johnnie Walker – wtrącił Harry.

– Nie przesadzacie? Jest dopiero czwarta, nie za wcześnie na chlanie alkoholu? – zwróciła uwagę Hermiona.

– Już minęło południe, nie widzę problemu. – Mrugnął do Ślizgona Harry, skory do spożywania procentowych trunków o każdej porze.

– Granger ma rację. Jak teraz zaczniemy, Potter zejdzie nam jeszcze przed dobranocką. Co prawda, miałbym wtedy małe sam na sam z Granger, ale obawiam się, że ona nie będzie zachwycona.

– To oczywiste, że nie będę – potwierdziła kobieta.

– Więc może chodźmy najpierw coś zjeść? Skusisz się, Granger? Zabiorę was do świetnej restauracji tu niedaleko.

– Niech będzie – zgodził się Harry.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

– Miłej zabawy.

– Granger, nie myśl, że się wykręcisz. Idziesz z nami. Muszę cię upić i upewnić się, że nie masz więcej cennych książek – stwierdził Draco.

– Możesz próbować, Malfoy, nie ma takiego stanu, w którym mogłabym rozstać się ze swoimi woluminami.

– Więc pójdziesz z nami, Hermiono? – spytał Harry podekscytowany wizją spędzania czasu z obojgiem przyjaciół jednocześnie.

– Moja babcia zawsze powtarzała, że jak proponują ci darmowy posiłek, nie powinno się nigdy odmawiać, bo następnym razem możesz nie mieć co jeść. A poza tym nie mam zamiaru zrezygnować z okazji naciągnięcia Malfoya na najdroższe dania z karty.

– I to mi się podoba. Słyszałeś, Potter? Wreszcie ktoś docenia moją hojność. – Ślizgon nawiązał do ich ostatniej kłótni o to, kto zapłaci rachunek. Harry prychnął. – Przebierzcie się, a ja pobuszuję w bibliotece.

Hermiona przyłożyła dwa palce do oczu i wskazała nimi na Draco, dając mu tym do zrozumienia, że go obserwuje. On wykrzywił się do niej złośliwie w odpowiedzi.

– Tylko ubierzcie się porządnie. Niby właściciel, za każdym razem jak tam przychodzę, niemal całuje mnie po rękach, ale jak przyjdę z jakimiś żulami, może nie chcieć mnie wpuścić – wypowiedział w przestrzeń, ponownie przeglądając tytuły książek.

– Przykro mi, Malfoy, smoking zostawiłem w drugiej parze spodni. – Harry wszedł do pokoju i przysiadł na oparciu fotela. Draco przyjrzał się jego beżowym spodniom, kremowej koszuli i marynarce w kolorze khaki.

– Może być – stwierdził blondyn.

Harry prychnął i mruknął: „dziękuję za pozwolenie”. Draco, udając, że tego nie usłyszał, spytał:

– Myślisz, że Granger jest prawdziwą kobietą? – Na zdziwione spojrzenie Pottera dodał: – Długo będziemy czekać, aż się ubierze? Jestem głodny.

– Już jestem prawie gotowa, więc chyba nie jestem – stwierdziła wyzywająco Hermiona, opierając się o framugę drzwi, by założyć brązowe szpilki. Obu mężczyznom zaparło dech. W kremowej sukience opinającej jej zgrabną figurę wyglądała bardzo kobieco. – Muszę tylko zmienić torebkę.

Machnęła różdżką i duża czarna torba zmieniła się w małą kopertówkę. Przeszła przez pokój do łazienki. Obaj panowie odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, obserwując jej kołyszące się łagodnie biodra i zgrabne łydki.

– Myślę, Malfoy, że twoje pytanie było lekko nietrafione – stwierdził Harry.

– Możemy iść? – spytała kobieta, zapinając pastelowe kolczyki, z satysfakcją zaważając ich pełne podziwu spojrzenia.

Harry podał jej płaszcz leżący na oparciu fotela.

 

Restauracja  _Questione di gusti_  okazała się całkiem przyjemnym miejscem. Ciemne ściany sympatycznie kontrastowały z białymi stolikami i krzesłami, nowoczesny wystrój ocieplony został dużą liczbą zapalonych świeczek, a przestronne pomieszczenie nabrało przytulności dzięki dużej ilości świeżych kwiatów, które nadawały miejscu przyjemny zapach. Pomijając jego mugolskość, miejsce to świetnie pasowało do Malfoya, łączyło elegancję, luksus i styl.

Hermiona wybrała najdroższe przystawki, a Harry kłócił się z Malfoyem, które wino będzie bardziej pasowało do ich ostryg: Muscadet czy Sylvaner. W końcu zmęczona ich zażartą dyskusją dziewczyna, wyszła do toalety umyć ręce, nieświadomie ją przerywając, gdyż Harry wolał spoglądać na jej zgrabne nogi i poruszające się biodra niż ciągnąć kłótnię. Gdy kobieta zniknęła w łazience, Malfoy zaczął się śmiać.

– Granger musi mieć coś w sobie. Ostatnio kelnerka kręciła dupą jak wiatrak, a ty nic. A Granger, tylko odeszła od stolika, a ty gapisz się na nią jak stary zboczeniec.

– Przyznaj, wygląda zjawiskowo – wytłumaczył się Harry, lekko się rumieniąc.

– Przyznaję, nie spodziewałem się po tej zaniedbanej szopie włosów wystających zza książki, którą czasami widywałem w ministerstwie, że potrafi zrobić z siebie coś całkiem znośnego.

Hermiona wracała z łazienki, więc Potter znów się w nią wpatrywał, Draco wykorzystał to i kazał przynieść kelnerowi wino Muscadet.

– Powiedz, Granger, jak powodzi ci się w ministerstwie? – Malfoy zaczął rozmowę, gdy przyniesiono ich dania.

– Nie znajdziesz w tym temacie pola do drwin. Idzie mi bardzo dobrze i możliwe, że niedługo dostanę awans na kierownika podwydziału transmutacji nagłej – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Kto by pomyślał, że panna Granger będzie brać udział w wyścigu ministerialnych szczurów? – zadrwił Draco.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy. Nie każdy dziedziczy fortunę po ojcu śmierciożercy – odparła zirytowana dziewczyna.

– On twierdzi, że wszystkie pieniądze, które posiada, zarobił sam – włączył się do rozmowy Harry.

– I ty mu wierzysz? Myślisz, że on zarobiłby choć knuta? Z jego lenistwem…

– Od kiedy, Granger, jesteś takim znawcą moich wad?

– Od kiedy Terry Boot powiedział mi, że w szkole przekupywałeś Krukonów, by odrabiali za ciebie prace domowe.

– To był świetny interes. Oni mieli kasę na dodatkowe książki, a ja nie musiałem pisać nikomu niepotrzebnych esejów – oświadczył Draco, akceptując skinieniem głowy przyniesiony przez kelnera napój. Harry widząc napis na butelce, posłał Ślizgonowi naburmuszone spojrzenie.

– Jak to niepotrzebnych? Dzięki nim miałeś powiększać swoją wiedzę, kształtować umiejętności… – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że kiedyś komuś przyda się umiejętność pisania wypracowań o wojnach goblinów?

–  _Historia magistra vitae. **[1]**_

_– Usus magister est optimus_[2] – zripostował Draco.

– Ik ben hier ook, idioten[3] \- dodał Harry.

– Co? – spytała jednocześnie dwójka, przerywając pojedynek na miny, by spojrzeć na bruneta.

– Jak musicie się kłócić, mówcie przynajmniej po angielsku.

– Chodzi o to, że ja zawsze uważałem, że warto skupić się na tym, w czym jesteś dobry. W tym co chcesz robić, a nie uczyć się wszystkiego i tak naprawdę nie umieć dobrze żadnej z tych rzeczy – wytłumaczył Malfoy

– To, że skupiasz się na jednej rzeczy, nie usprawiedliwia oszustwa. Jeśli nie chciałeś uczyć się historii, trzeba było tego nie robić. Bez oszukiwania nauczycieli.

– Hermiono, daj mu spokój – próbował załagodzić spór Gryfon.

– Harry! Masz zamiar go usprawiedliwiać? – Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie, ale nauczyłem się, że ocenianie ludzi po pozorach nie jest słuszne. Nie wiesz, w jakiej był sytuacji…

– Jak to nie wiem! Chodziliśmy na te same zajęcia. Jakoś nam udawało się robić co do nas należało. Nawet ty zarywałeś noce, by napisać wszystkie eseje. A jak ci się nie udawało, dostawałeś słusznie trolla.

– Odpowiedz mi, Granger… Wiem, że pewnie nigdy się to nie wydarzyło, ale użyj wyobraźni. Co by ci groziło za dostanie oceny niższej niż „powyżej oczekiwań”? – spytał Draco niby nonszalancko, ale Harry wyczuł, że mężczyzna stał się jakiś spięty.

– Jak to „co mi groziło”? Mogłabym źle zdać egzaminy, zawieść nauczycieli…

– Widzisz. Jeśli ja dostałem gorszą ocenę, mój ojciec nie pozwalał mi przyjechać na święta do domu, a w wakacje dostawałem tylko chleb i wodę, dopóki nie nauczyłem się na pamięć całego podręcznika. Więc bardzo cię proszę, zanim będziesz potępiać wszystkich na około, zastanów się trochę albo przynajmniej słuchaj Pottera. Od czasu do czasu zdarza mu się myśleć. – Wstał i rzucił serwetkę, ostentacyjnie. – A teraz wybaczcie, muszę skorzystać z toalety.

Odszedł wściekły. Dziewczyna patrzyła na swój pusty talerz lekko zawstydzona.

– Hermiono… – zaczął Harry po kilku minutach milczenia.

– Tylko nie mów: „A nie mówiłem”.

– Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Chciałem cię prosić, byś tak na niego ciągle nie naskakiwała.

– Harry, jak możesz go bronić? To Malfoy.

– Mówisz jak nastolatka. Nie sądzisz, że jesteśmy na tyle starzy, by przestać zwracać uwagę na urazy z dzieciństwa? On się stara, ty też byś mogła. Choćby ze względu na mnie. Ja go lubię.

– Mnie lubisz? – spytał Draco, siadając przy stoliku. Harry wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

– Malfoy, przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłam – powiedziała naburmuszona dziewczyna i zrobiła do Harry’ego minę: „zadowolony?” Ten wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale usatysfakcjonowany kontynuował rozmowę:

– A przy okazji. Co się stało z wielkim majątkiem Malfoyów? Zawsze myślałem, że wasza fortuna jest tak ogromna, że nawet najbardziej rozrzutne życie nie zrobi jej uszczerbku.

– Zawsze tak było i dzięki moim staraniom wkrótce powinno się to powtórzyć…

– Chcesz powiedzieć, Malfoy, że twoje mugolskie kursy dla czarodziejów, przyniosły ci takie zyski? – Niedowierzała Hermiona.

– Żebyś wiedziała. Był to bardzo intratny biznes.

– Jakie kursy? – spytał Harry.

– Kiedy rozpoczęły się masowe imigracje do świata mugoli, otworzyłem firmę szkoleniową, która pomagała czarodziejom żyć w nowej, mugolskiej rzeczywistości. Okazało się to bardzo rentownym pomysłem.

– To dlatego twoje mieszkanie jest takie mugolskie?

– Kto by pomyślał, że mugole mogą mieć niektóre udogodnienia, które nawet czarodziejom przypadną do gustu. Potem poszedłem za ciosem i otworzyłem kilka sklepów z mugolskimi urządzeniami, dostosowanymi do użytkowania w magicznych warunkach. Moja fortuna wróciła dosyć szybko i mogłem zająć się tym, czym chciałem. Na przykład stawianiem kolacji uczciwym Gryfonom. – Wzniósł kieliszek w stronę swoich towarzyszy, złapał wzrokiem kelnera i kazał mu przynieść rachunek.

– W końcu nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego straciłeś pieniądze. Czyżby jakiś nietrafiony pomysł na interes? – dopytał się Harry.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Tylko, że to był bardziej pomysł ojca i nie nazwałbym tego interesem.

– Nie okręcaj w bawełnę. Dobrze wiemy, że mówisz o śmierciożerstwie. – Zirytowała się Hermiona.

– Tak? Ja nie wiedziałem – stwierdził Potter.

– Niech ci będzie, Granger, przyznam się wprost, to przez śmierciożerstwo straciliśmy pieniądze. Tuż po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana, ojciec przekazał mi przywództwo nad rodem Malfoyów, ale tylko teoretycznie. W naszej rodzinie z zostaniem nową głową rodziny wiąże się wiele rytuałów i ceremonii. Nie mieliśmy kiedy ich wszystkich wykonać, bo nie zdążyliśmy nawet wrócić do domu, a ojca już zatrzymano. Potem wsadzili go do Azkabanu i nie pozwolili mi go odwiedzić, bo stwierdzili, że z pewnością będę chciał pomóc mu w ucieczce. Potem wtrącili tam moją matkę. – Zacisnął palce na krawędzi stołu. – Odbył się mój proces. Przy okazji dziękuję, Granger, że zeznawałaś…

– Mówiłam prawdę. Nie robiłam tego dla ciebie. Zależało mi, by proces był uczciwy – stwierdziła zimno kobieta.

– Mimo wszystko dziękuję. Gdyby nie wasze zeznania, siedziałbym tam znacznie dłużej.

– Hermiono, co zeznawałaś? – spytał Harry

– Powiedziałam tylko, że gdy byliśmy w dworze Malfoyów, nie potwierdził, że to ty byłeś pod zaklęciem żądlącym.

– I to pomogło?

– Nie martw się, Potter, i tak mnie skazali – wyjaśnił Draco – ale przynajmniej moja obrona miała na czym się oprzeć i wywalczyli dla mnie łagodniejszy wyrok.

– Miał najdroższych amerykańskich adwokatów, a oni potrafiliby obronić nawet samego Voldemorta – wyjaśniła kwaśno Hermiona.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, Granger, że znów oszukiwałem i powinienem dostać surowszy wyrok?

– Nie mnie to oceniać.

Draco ostentacyjnie wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale opowiadał dalej:

– Wsadzili mnie do Azkabanu kilka tygodni przed śmiercią mojego ojca. Przez to, że formalnie to on wciąż był głową rodziny, niektóre magiczne ochrony na naszym majątku zniknęły. Dzięki Merlinowi, że gdy z więzienia wyszła moja matka, zajęła się nią jej starsza siostra, inaczej nie wiem, co by się z nią stało. – Ręka trzymająca kieliszek wina lekko mu zadrżała. – Gdy po roku wyszedłem z więzienia i pojechałem do mojego majątku, były tam tylko zgliszcza. Podobnie wyglądał nasz dom we Francji i we Włoszech. Podejrzewam, że gdy zaklęcia ochronne padły, dwory najpierw okradziono (czasami znajduję swoje srebra, portrety rodzinne czy perskie dywany w różnych mrocznych sklepach), potem wasi wielbiciele podpali budynki. I tak zostałem tylko z aktem własności wielkich pustych parceli ze zgliszczami. Udało mi się je szybko sprzedać i za te pieniądze otworzyć „Szkołę mugolskości dla czarodziejów”. Koniec historii. Usatysfakcjonowani?

– Ale nie miałeś żadnych pieniędzy w banku? Albo gdzieś ukrytych? – dopytywał się Potter.

– Większość kosztowności znajdowała się w domu. Mój ojciec był zawsze pewny, że nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca. Zaklęcia rodowe są nie do przebicia, ale nawet jeśli one przestają działać, potrzeba potężnego czarodzieja, by przedostać się przez pozostałe czary. Ktoś wiedział co robi, próbując dostać się do mojego domu. A pieniądze w Gringotcie zarekwirowało ministerstwo, tuż po zatrzymaniu ojca. Wystarczy? Czy mam okazać wam jeszcze zeznanie podatkowe za zeszły rok? – Zirytował się Draco.

– Nie denerwuj się. Byłem tylko ciekaw. – Poklepał go po ramieniu Potter.

– Chodźmy stąd. Zepsuliście mi humor. Muszę się napić, czegoś mocniejszego. Jest już wystarczająco późno, byś nam na to pozwoliła, Granger? – spytał blondyn, przyjmując swój tradycyjny sarkastyczny ton.

Hermiona pokazała mu język, wsadzając ręce do płaszcza podawanego jej przez Harry’ego.

 

* * *

 

– Jak to, skończył się Johnnie?!

– Normalnie. Cały wyżłopałeś. Nie musisz się na mnie drzeć, Malfoy. – Hermiona wymachiwała pustą butelką, lekko się chwiejąc.

– Mam złą wiadomość. Zostało tylko ciepłe piwo. – Harry wyszedł z kuchni, niosąc trzy zielone butelki.

– Co!? Nigdy więcej nie będziemy pić w twoim domu, Potter. U mnie jest tyle alkoholu, że mógłbym upić spokojnie pięćdziesiąt osób – marudził Draco.

– U mnie też jest. Tylko, że sam Carlsberg. Co ty chcesz od Carlsberga? Bardzo dobre piwo – oburzył się Harry.

– Jest ciepły, żadne piwo nie może być dobre – ciepłe! Potterrr, co z ciebie za gospodarz.

– Zapomniałem wsadzić je do lodówki. Nie moja wina…

– A czyja? Potterrrr, jesteś beznadziejny. – Draco czerpał dziwną satysfakcję, przeciągając głoskę „r” w nazwisku Gryfona.

– Zamknijcie się! – Tupnęła bosą stopą Hermiona. – Jesteście jak dzieci. Daj mi te butelki, Harry.  _Frigus._  – Dotknęła różdżką napojów.

– Granger, jesteś wybawieniem. Jak mogłem zapomnieć o tym zaklęciu? To za co pijemy teraz? – spytał blondyn, uśmiechając się do kobiety, która podała mu piwo.

– Byle nie za części garderoby nauczycieli. – Harry usiadł w fotelu, kładąc nogi na stole.– Nie wiem, Malfoy, co z tobą jest nie tak, że myślisz o gaciach Hooch.

– Moja wina, że za każdym razem, gdy sędziowała nam mecze, leciała nade mną i widziałem jej czerwone stringi? Swoją drogą, powiedz nam, Granger, jak wy kobiety możecie nosić coś tak niewygodnego jak stringi.

– A skąd ty, Malfoy, wiesz, że są niewygodne? – spytała Hermiona, lekko czkając.

– Piję za tę historię – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Znam tę grę, ja też piję za tę historię – dołączyła się Hermiona, entuzjastycznie wnosząc butelkę w geście toastu.

– Macie na myśli grę w „nigdy”?

– Dokładnie tę. Wymiękasz, Malfoy? – zadrwiła Hermiona.

– Oczywiście, że nie. A więc kiedy nosiłem stringi? To był zakład, który przegrałem. Już nie pamiętam o co, Millicenta wygrała i musiałem zrobić striptiz przed damską częścią czwartego roku Hufflepuffu. Nie chcąc być posądzony o ekshibicjonizm, wdziałem pod bokserki omawianą część garderoby. Jako pointę mogę dodać, że tym pokazem miałem udowodnić, że Borsuki są pruderyjne. Niestety się nie udało. Okazało się, że gdyby Milli nie poszła ze mną sprawdzić, czy się przypadkiem nie wycofam, najprawdopodobniej zgwałcono by mnie tam kilkakrotnie.

Harry niemal tarzał się po podłodze. Hermiona osuszała oczy rękawem, ciągle chichocząc.

– To teraz moja kolej na zadanie pytania. Chcecie zacząć łagodnie, czy od razu mogę przejść do hardkorów? – spytał Ślizgon, gdy Harry podniósł się z podłogi.

– Zacznij łagodnie, jestem wciąż zbyt pijany na twoje straszne pytania – odpowiedział Potter, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego wypowiedź jest mało logiczna.

– Nigdy nie fantazjowałem o nauczycielu – rzucił blondyn.

Lekko zaczerwieniona Hermiona wzięła mały łyk. Potter pokręcił głową. Draco także się napił.

– Piję za historię Malfoya – wzniósł butelkę w toaście Harry.

– A ja piję za historię Granger. Ja już mówiłem, więc panie przodem.

– Gilderoy Lockhart – wymruczała zarumieniona dziewczyna.

– Co?! Hermiono, mieliśmy wtedy po dwanaście lat!

– Ale ja nie mówię, że robiłam to kiedy on był nauczycielem. Jak byłam trochę starsza to czasami mi się przypomniał. – Zrobiła się całkiem czerwona.

– Przecież on był totalnym idiotą…

– Ale za to jaki miał zgrabny tyłek – dodał blondyn.

– Co!? Malfoy, ty też?

– Jeśli pytasz się mnie, czy to jego mając na myśli, piłem przed chwilą, muszę odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Niestety, poza nim nie mieliśmy nigdy nikogo ciekawego w gronie pedagogicznym.

– Hermiono, przejdź do kolejnego pytania, bo nie chcę więcej o tym słuchać – poprosił Harry, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie załamuj się tak. Wyobraź sobie, że Granger mogłaby fantazjować o Snape’ie. To byłoby dopiero obrzydliwe.

– Fuu. Malfoy! Przez ciebie będę miała teraz traumę do końca życia. – Wzdrygnęła się dziewczyna.

– Służę uprzejmie.

– Dobra, teraz moje pytanie. Nigdy nie robiłam „tego” w miejscu publicznym. – Gdy Hermiona skończyła mówić, wszyscy jednocześnie łyknęli piwo.

– Piję za wszystkie historie.

– Łazienka w nocnym klubie – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Park w nocy, winda, prysznic na basenie – wyliczył Harry.

– Łazienka w ministerstwie, przebieralnia w sklepie, klasa transmutacji. – Skończył litanię Ślizgon.

– Nigdy nie spałem bez zabezpieczenia... Malfoy, wiesz co to znaczy? – upewnił się Harry.

– Wiem bardzo dobrze. Niestety piję, bo jeden pechowy raz zdarzyło mi się bez eliksiru – żaden z Gryfonów nie zauważył, że Draco na kilka sekund zmarkotniał.

– Ja też piję. Na szczęście nie zaraziłem się wtedy żadnym syfem – stwierdził Harry.

– Bardzo nas ta wiadomość cieszy, Potter. To teraz pytanie w wersji „hard” dla Granger: nigdy nie zniszczyłem żadnej książki. – Zaczął się śmiać, popijając piwo. Harry także chichotał, pijąc. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, niby obrażona za przytyk, ale nie tknęła alkoholu.

– W takim razie, teraz moje pytanie. Malfoy, potwierdźmy plotki: nigdy nie spałam z osobą tej samej płci – powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco bez zażenowania wypił spory łyk. Harry zrobił to także, ale odrobinę czerwony.

– Chyba nie chcemy znać szczegółów. Harry, twoja kolej – przypomniała dziewczyna.

– Jak to nie chcemy. Ja bardzo chętnie opowiem. – Wyszczerzył się Ślizgon, ale Potter nie dał mu dokończyć, zadając kolejne pytanie:

– Nigdy nie spałem z osobą, której imienia nie znałem.

Cała trójka sięgnęła po płyn.

– Wy mnie chcecie chyba upić. Jeszcze nie było pytania, do którego bym nie pił – poskarżył się blondyn.

– Zauważyliśmy, Malfoy, że twoje życie erotyczne jest bardzo różnorodne. Oszczędź nam tych przechwałek – zripostowała Hermiona.

– Jak sobie pani życzy, panno Granger. Teraz moje pytanie: nigdy nie fantazjowałem o osobie z tego pokoju.

Oboje Gryfoni spłonęli rumieńcem, ale hardo wzięli alkohol do ust. Hermiona uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia, gdy Malfoy powtórzył ich gest.

– Myślę, że to było takie pytanie, że albo wszyscy musimy odpowiedzieć, albo żadne z nas – stwierdziła Hermiona.

– Masz rację. Więc lepiej nie odpowiadajmy, jeśli chcemy móc spojrzeć sobie jutro w oczy – przytaknął gorliwie Harry. Draco tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Nastąpiła chwila krępującej ciszy. Dyskretnie obserwowali się nawzajem i zastanawiali, o kim fantazjowali pozostali.

– Ja idę spać, nie wytrzymam ani chwili dłużej w tej ciasnej sukience. – Hermiona wstała i jednym haustem skończyła swoje piwo. – Dobranoc, panowie.

– Dobranoc, Hermiono – odpowiedział Harry, obserwując jak dziewczyna zbiera swoje buty z podłogi i idzie do łazienki.

– To był znak, że mam już wrócić do domu? – spytał Draco.

– Nie, jak chcesz możesz jeszcze zostać – zapewnił go Potter, próbując powstrzymać ziewnięcie.

– Mam obserwować, jak śpisz? Mało zachęcająca perspektywa. Żegnaj, Potter, sam trafię do drzwi.

– Żegnaj, Malfoy. Do następnego razu.

Harry, czekając, aż Hermiona zwolni łazienkę, przysypiał na kanapie. Przypominając sobie kolejne sceny z dzisiejszego dnia, uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Stwierdził, że uwielbia tę dwójkę, i że był to jeden z przyjemniejszych wieczór w jego życiu.

  


* * *

[1]  łac. „Historia jest nauczycielką życia”, Cyceron.

[2] łac. „Doświadczenie jest najlepszym nauczycielem”, Cyceron

 [3] hol. „Też tu jestem, idioci”, Potter :)

 


	10. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Hermiona zmywała naczynia po kolacji, zaś Harry wybierał płytę, która będzie im towarzyszyć w ciągu tego wieczoru. Był piątek, więc już sama świadomość niewstawania wcześnie następnego dnia wprawiała Harry’ego w świetny nastrój. Do tego czekał go ulubiony fotel, książka do skończenia i przede wszystkim na meblu obok siedzieć miała jego przyjaciółka a już samo to sprawiałoby mu radość i poczucie, że wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu.

Gdy z kuchni wypadła ściskająca pergamin Hermiona, okazało się, że wieczór spędzi jednak w zupełnie inny sposób niż planował.

– Harry, muszę… – przerwał jej dzwonek do drzwi – … teleportować się do pracy. W mugolskim internacie znaleziono pięćdziesięcioro dzieci ze świńskimi ogonkami. Jakiś czarodziej musiał zrobić sobie głupie żarty. Będziemy mieli pracy na całą noc… Otwórz te drzwi – dodała zirytowana, bo ktoś za drzwiami niecierpliwie dzwonił już trzeci raz.

Pocałowała go w policzek i zniknęła z charakterystycznym pyknięciem, nawet nie czekając, by sprawdzić, kto dobija się do drzwi. Harry, chichocząc na wspomnienie Dudleya z przyprawionym świńskim ogonkiem, otworzył drzwi.

– Cześć, Malfoy. Co tu robisz?

– Nie mam z kim spędzić wieczoru – odparł, udając znudzonego Ślizgon.

– Przez świńskie ogony ja też nie mam – odpowiedział Harry, wywołując lekką konsternację na twarzy Malfoya i cofnął się, by przepuścić gościa w drzwiach, ale ten pokręcił głową.

– Nie, chodźmy do mnie, zamówiłem już auto. Swoją drogą, twój brak mocy robi się irytujący. Jeszcze nigdy tak często nie korzystałem z taksówek jak ostatnio.

– Możliwe, że spędzasz ze mną za dużo czasu. Swoją drogą, to bardzo dziwne, nieprawdaż? Uwierzyłbyś dziesięć lat temu, że gdy będziesz miał wolny wieczór, zapukasz do drzwi Harry’ego Pottera? – stwierdził Harry, zamykając drzwi na klucz i zapinając płaszcz.

– Zgadzam się, to dziwne. To chyba znak, że jesteśmy strasznie starzy. No wiesz, nie zwracamy już uwagi na takie rzeczy jak uprzedzenia…

– … zapominamy o tym, że przez całe dzieciństwo się nienawidziliśmy i byliśmy w grupach marzących nawzajem o zabiciu tych drugich… – dopowiedział Harry, gdy wsiadali do taksówki.

– Właśnie chciałem powiedzieć, że potrafimy przejść do porządku dziennego nad urazami z dzieciństwa, ale widzę, że się trochę pośpieszyłem, Potter.

– Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt. Może było inaczej? – odparł lekko zirytowany Harry.

– Nie twierdzę, że było inaczej. Myślałem tylko, że nie masz już o to żalu. Wierz mi, odpokutowałem za wszystko wystarczająco – powiedział Draco ze złością i posłał zimne spojrzenie taksówkarzowi, który ciekawie przysłuchiwał się ich dyskusji.

– Malfoy, przecież wybaczyłem ci już wtedy w Hogwarcie. Może byś, do cholery, o tym nie zapominał. Wcale nie musiałem tego robić… – Harry’ego coraz bardziej denerwowało nastawienie Ślizgona i by odrobinę rozładować irytację, trzasnął drzwiami samochodowymi. Draco spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

– Wiem… Już… Już jakiś czas temu chciałem ci to powiedzieć… – zaczął, zacinając się co chwilę, widać było, że powiedzenie tego nie było dla niego łatwe. Potter zdobył się na wyrozumiałe milczenie, ale dalej szedł przed siebie, nie patrząc na Draco, dopóki ten nie zatrzymał się i nie złapał Harry’ego za ramiona tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy i dopiero wtedy kontynuował: – Chciałem podziękować, za to wtedy… Gdyby nie ty… Gdybyś wtedy nie przyjął przeprosin… Myślę, że mógłbym skończyć jeszcze gorzej – wyrzucił z siebie i odwrócił się tchórzliwie, nie chcąc zobaczyć drwiącej miny Pottera. Jednak ten odwrócił go z powrotem.

– Malfoy, bardzo się cieszę, że ci wtedy wybaczyłem. I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że dzięki temu okazałeś trochę dobrej woli i cały czarodziejski świat nie dowiedział się o moim problemie natury magicznej. Cieszę się, że możemy teraz razem pić i w ogóle… – odpowiedział łagodniej a czując ciężką atmosferę, która zawisła między nimi, dodał po chwili żartobliwie: – Dobra, zmieńmy temat, bo czuję się jak w jakimś ckliwym melodramacie.

– Dobrze gada, polać mu. Jak to zawsze mówił mój wuj od strony matki – przytaknął Draco, z ulgą podchwyciwszy dowcipny ton.

– A propos „polać”. Co masz w barku? – Wyszczerzył się Potter, dając znać, że między nimi jest znów wszystko w porządku.

– Nie martw się, barek jest pełny. A poza tym, zostało mi odrobinę „Dymu Marianny”. Masz ochotę? – zaproponował, rzucając swój płaszcz na oparcie fotela.

– Co to takiego?

– No tak, zapomniałem, że mam do czynienia z nieuświadomionym Gryfonem. Z tego co pamiętam, przez jakiś czas mieszkałeś w Holandii?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to mugolska marihuana? – Domyślił się Harry i uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

– Potter, Potter. Myślisz, że Ślizgoni ze swoją manią czystokrowistości używaliby, a nawet nadużywali, mugolskiego wynalazku? „Dym Marianny” to eliksir, w którego skład wchodzi między innymi marihuana, ale także kilka innych bardziej magicznych składników. Zresztą nie będę rozmawiał o eliksirach z takim ignorantem jak ty… Jeśli podgrzeje się ten specyfik, wydaje on dym, który po wdychaniu działa podobnie jak wasze mugolskie jointy. Tylko odrobinę bardziej intensywnie, no i bez skutków ubocznych.

Harry, który nieraz odwiedzał coffee shopy, zgodził się z entuzjazmem. Gdy Draco ustawiał mały kociołek i wyczarowywał pod nim małe niebieskie płomyczki, Harry zaczął oglądać wieżę stereofoniczną i leżące przy niej płyty. Obok czarodziejskich winylowych krążków stał duży stosik mugolskich płyt CD. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że oprócz Beethovena i Mozarta, można było znaleźć wiele płyt jazzowych, a nawet kilka popowych brytyjskich wykonawców. Z wprawą włożył do odtwarzacza płytę Milesa Davisa.

– Gotowe – oznajmił Malfoy. Harry usiadł na kanapie i lekko podekscytowany zaciągnął się dymem.

– Ładnie pachnie. Trochę tulipanami, lodami waniliowymi, kawą, whisky i … Nie wiem skąd znam tę nutkę…

Draco wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Whisky? Serio? Jesteś jednak alkoholikiem. Dym pachnie podobnie jak eliksir miłosny, czyli kojarzy ci się z zapachami, które są dla ciebie najprzyjemniejsze.

Harry cały się zarumienił, bo skojarzył, co to za woń wyczuł – zapach włosów Hermiony, gdy tuli ją w nocy, a zapach kawy przecież od jakiegoś czasu kojarzył mu się głównie z Draco.

– A co ty czujesz?

– To zbyt osobiste pytanie, Potter. Nie odpowiem ci.

– Już wiesz jak to dla mnie pachnie, mógłbyś się odwdzięczyć tym samym – narzekał Harry.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Dobra, jak chcesz. Poczekam, aż to zacznie działać i wtedy odpowiesz mi bez problemu – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i odetchnął głęboko, by napełnić płuca przezroczystym dymem. Potter poszedł w jego ślady. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, rozkoszując się przyjemnym zapachem i miłymi dźwiękami płynącymi z odtwarzacza.

Harry zamknął oczy i powoli zaczynał czuć lekko znajome uczucie zadowolenia a uśmiech sam wypłynął mu na usta. Draco miał rację, było odrobinę podobne do używania marihuany, ale tylko odrobinę. Potter czuł ogarniające go szczęście i wyostrzające się zmysły.

Słyszał muzykę intensywniej niż zwykle i choć znał utwór doskonale, teraz wyławiał nieznane wcześniej dźwięki. Miał wrażenie, że ulubiona melodia opatula go miłym obłokiem błogości.

Czuł wyraźnie chłód skórzanego obicia sofy. Pod opuszkami palców wyczuwał płytkie zagłębienia, układające się w niesamowite wzory, które mógłby z fascynacją badać. W bucie czuł wyraźnie maleńkie ziarenko piasku, o którego istnieniu nie miał pojęcia jeszcze minutę temu. Ciepły ciężki dym opadał na jego twarz i włosy, przyjemny jak para z gorącej herbaty w bardzo mroźny dzień.

Wziął większy wdech, by poczuć upajający zapach eliksiru. Czuł wszystkie najmniejsze nuty zapachowe, każda tak intensywna i sugestywna, że wydawało mu się, że obok leży Hermiona, że siedzi na polu tulipanów, wącha najlepszą whisky na świecie, a Draco pije kawę mocną i czarną jak jego źrenice.

W końcu otworzył oczy, by wykorzystać wszystkie zmysły. Wcześniej przezroczysty dym, teraz przybrał niezwykłą barwę. Odcienie kolorów, których nawet nie potrafiłby nazwać, sprawiły, że czuł się jak zahipnotyzowany, tak jakby nigdy nie mógł albo nie chciał oderwać od nich wzroku.

Usłyszał Ślizgona wstającego z pobliskiego fotela, kroki na grubym dywanie i stukanie szkła o szkło, wszystkie dźwięki były bardzo wyraźne, tak jakby działy się tuż nad jego uchem.

– Trzymaj, Potter, twoja ulubiona whisky. – Pełny, niezwykle dźwięczny głos wyrwał go z otępienia. Harry wreszcie spojrzał na siadającego obok niego Ślizgona. Mężczyzna wyglądał nieziemsko pięknie. Blond włosy zdawały się promieniować wewnętrznym blaskiem, podobnie jak rozszerzone źrenice otoczone niezwykłymi srebrzystymi obwódkami tęczówek. Każda część jego twarzy zdawała się być perfekcyjna i harmonijna, każdy kształt, od zgrabnego nosa, przez łagodnie zarysowaną szczękę i wąskie piękne usta, zdawał się doskonałym. Idealnie jasna cera kontrastowała z granatową koszulą, niczym księżyc na nocnym niebie. A nogi w czarnych spodniach nie mogłyby wyglądać kształtniej.

Harry wziął od niego szklankę, szkło było zimne i gładkie.

Wypił łyk, w ustach czuł niby znany smak ulubionego alkoholu. „Niby znany”, bo tym razem wyczuł bukiet wcześniej niewyczuwalny, rozchodzący się rozkosznym aromatem. Znów zamknął oczy, by móc skupić się na wspaniałym smaku i jednocześnie odebrać nowe doznania. Na ramieniu poczuł ciepło bijące od Malfoya siedzącego parę centymetrów obok, słyszał ciche rytmiczne bicie jego serca i fascynujący odgłos przełykania. Do jego nozdrzy doszło odurzające połączenie zapachów wody toaletowej, alkoholu, kawy, nikłą nutkę papierosów i przede wszystkim męski, upajający zapach samego Dracona.

Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że Malfoy ma zamknięte powieki i głowę odwróconą w jego stronę, uśmiechał się, otwierając przy tym lekko usta w niesamowicie kuszący sposób. Harry’emu zrobiło się gorąco.

– Czemu pachniesz bazylią? – spytał Draco, marszcząc brwi, ale ciągle nie otwierając oczu.

– Na obiad robiłem pesto ze świeżej bazylii. Nie podoba ci się?

– Wręcz przeciwnie, przyjemny zapach – odpowiedział tym swoim zmysłowym głosem, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Harry poczuł nową falę gorąca i podniecenia.

– Może teraz ja poleję – zaproponował i podszedł do barku, by ukryć swój stan. Nalewając płyn, oddychał głęboko, by uspokoić walące serce.

Gdy podał szklankę rozluźnionemu Malfoyowi, ich palce nieumyślnie się dotknęły i Harry poczuł przyjemny dreszcz. Pośpiesznie usiadł, nieświadomie zajmując miejsce bardzo blisko blondyna. Tak blisko, że gdyby któryś z nich ruszył nogą o pół centymetra, dotknęliby się udami. Harry skupił się na tym, by nie poruszyć dolną kończyną.

– Miałem się o coś spytać, ale nie pamiętam o co – stwierdził ochrypłym głosem, by zająć myśli czymś innym niż ciepło drugiego ciała.

– Miałeś zapytać, jakie zapachy czuję, wąchając dym – podpowiedział, intensywnie wpatrując się w swoją szklankę trzymaną w ręce, tak jakby właśnie podjął trudną decyzję.

– Właśnie. Jak pachnie dla ciebie dym?

Draco spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z wyrazem wyzwania.

– Teraz, pachnie głównie bazylią – wyszeptał.

– Och… – Harry nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej. Przyglądał się różowym ustom, które wypowiedziawszy te słowa, zaczęły minimalnie zbliżać się w jego stronę. Na sekundę przeniósł oczy wyżej, na piękne szare oczy pełne niepewności i, samemu czując zupełną pewność, połączył ich wargi. Gdy poczuł ich intensywny, cudowny smak, nie zważając na upadającą ze szczękiem szklankę, przyciągnął głowę mężczyzny jeszcze bliżej. Po chwili ich języki tańczyły zmysłowy taniec, a ręce gubiły się wśród włosów, dociskając się nawzajem mocniej i mocniej, bo chcieli więcej i więcej tych przyjemnych i intensywnych wrażeń.

Gdy po pewnym czasie Potter całujący ucho Malfoya i jednocześnie rozpinający jego koszulę, usadowił się na jego kolanach, Draco odsunął się od niego oddychając nierówno. Gryfon spojrzał na niego lekko zamglonymi oczami, próbując dociec dlaczego przerywa się mu tak przyjemną czynność.

 – Ja zaraz nie będę w stanie przestać, Harry.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia w ustach Ślizgona, Potter poczuł nowy dreszcz.

 – Nie przestawaj – wyszeptał w wąskie usta, zaczynając kolejny pocałunek.

Te słowa zlikwidowały wszelkie opory, jakie wcześniej miał Draco. Zrzucił Pottera z kolan i położył go na sofie, przykrywając swoim ciężarem, by w ten sposób mieć do niego lepszy dostęp. Pocałował kąciki jego ust, zarysował ucho językiem i ukąsił zagłębienie między obojczykami, wywołując tym u byłego wroga jęk rozkoszy.

 

* * *

Harry Potter leżał na puszystym dywanie w objęciach Draco Malfoya i próbował wyrównać przyśpieszony oddech. Czuł nos, który parę minut wcześniej nazwałby nosem boga rozkoszy, czule muskający jego jak zawsze rozczochrane włosy i dłonie, przed chwilą wywołujące eksplozję namiętności, delikatnie błądzące po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Odwdzięczył się muśnięciem warg o idealnie wystający obojczyk Draco i ułożył się wygodniej w zgięciu jego ramienia. Nie miał wątpliwości, że przed chwilą przeżył najbardziej niesamowity seks w swoim życiu. Nie mógł jednak zdecydować, czy spowodowane było to jego nielicznymi stosunkami z mężczyznami (czyżby wolał chłopców, a to, co przeżył z Pimem, nie ukazało mu wszystkich zalet tego typu stosunków?), czy tym dziwnym eliksirem, który nie tylko wyostrzał wszystkie zmysły, ale także uwypuklał najprzyjemniejsze doznania, czy może osobą Malfoya.

Wiedział, że za chwilę czekają go dużo mniej przyjemne kwestie do ustalenia. Próbował znów rozkoszować się chwilą i skupiać się tylko na słuchaniu powoli uspokajającego się, ciepłego oddechu Dracona na swojej skroni, jednak teraz, gdy narkotyk przestał działać i do jego świadomości w pełni dotarło, co właśnie się stało, zdenerwowanie nie dawało mu spokoju.

– Co z tym zrobimy? – spytał w końcu, przekręcając się na brzuch i opierając brodą o żebra mężczyzny, tak by móc patrzeć na jego twarz. Ten zacisnął lekko wargi i podniósł się na łokciach.

– A co proponujesz?

– Miałem raz podobną sytuację. Z kumplem Pimem z Amsterdamu wypiliśmy za dużo i poszliśmy razem do łóżka. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że nigdy o tym nie będziemy wspominać i pilnowaliśmy się, by nie wypić więcej tak dużo. Działało – powiedział neutralnym tonem, nie chcąc zdradzić, jak bardzo rozproszony jest tą sytuacją i jak bardzo obawia się reakcji Draco.

– Jak chcesz, możemy nawet złożyć przysięgę wieczystą – odpowiedział bez emocji.

– Nie, dziękuję, jakbyś kiedyś postanowił pochwalić się wszystkim, że pieprzyłeś Wybrańca, w co i tak nikt by ci nie uwierzył, nie chcę mieć na sumieniu kolejnego Ślizgona. Wierz mi, zlikwidowanie Dziedzica Slytherinu i to parokrotne, wyrobiło mój limit.

Wyszczerzył zęby, ale Draco nie odpowiedział tym samym. Podniósł się, niedelikatnie spychając brodę Pottera na podłogę, po czym założył bokserki i rozpiętą koszulę. Chwycił różdżkę i jednym ruchem usunął niebieskie płomyki spod pustego kociołka, następnie nalał sobie dużą porcję brązowego alkoholu, odstawił butelkę z głośnym brzdękiem i wypił spory łyk. Harry z niepokojem obserwował jego gwałtowne ruchy, zakładając bieliznę.

– Jesteś na mnie zły? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Nie. Na ciebie – nie. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak sobie już pójdziesz – odpowiedział zimnym tonem, nawet nie patrząc w stronę nagiego Pottera.

– Nie pójdę stąd, dopóki nie upewnię się, że między nami wszystko ok.

– Tak, wszystko ok.

– To czemu chodzisz wściekły? – Cierpliwie nie poddawał się Harry.

– Tobie nic do tego.

– Jak to „mi nic do tego”! Uprawiamy razem seks, a potem ty chodzisz wściekły. Wydaje mi się, że jednak mam z tym coś wspólnego. No, chyba, że podczas przypomniało ci się, że Pansy rzuciła na ciebie czar warunkowy i po pieprzeniu się z Gryfonem, odpadnie ci najbardziej newralgiczna część ciała. – Harry chciał rozładować napiętą atmosferę, ale jedyną reakcją było drgnięcie kącików ust Malfoya i Potter miał wrażenie, że jest to bardziej spowodowane jakimś wspomnieniem, które przywołał, niż próbą nawiązania porozumienia.

– Zapomniałeś? Mieliśmy nigdy o tym nie mówić – wypomniał Draco, wciąż patrząc w punkt gdzieś nad głową Pottera.

– Ta zasada zacznie obowiązywać, gdy opuszczę to pomieszczenie – zarządził Potter, próbując powstrzymać narastającą w nim irytację.

– Nie ma o czym mówić. Nie jestem zły na ciebie, więc nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. Nie jesteśmy przecież parą… – powiedział zjadliwie.

– Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. I ja chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego mój przyjaciel jest wkurzony. – Nie dawał za wygraną Potter, z coraz większą trudnością utrzymując emocje.

– Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie byliśmy, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Piliśmy razem alkohol, braliśmy razem „dym” i uprawialiśmy raz seks. Nie nazwałbym tego przyjaźnią – zadrwił Draco, wsadzając w swoją wypowiedź jak najwięcej jadu. Powinien poczuć satysfakcję, gdy przez sekundę na twarzy Wybrańca odbił się wyraz bólu, który zadały mu jego słowa, ale to, co poczuł, satysfakcją bynajmniej nie było.

– Więc tak stawiasz sprawę! – wykrzyknął Harry, ze złością naciągając spodnie i próbując szybko zapiąć koszulę, ale trzęsące się ze złości ręce uniemożliwiały mu zapięcie guzików. – Rozumiem. Teraz wiem, na czym stoję i możesz być pewien, że więcej nie będę się narzucał. Jak w ogóle śmiałem myśleć, że wielki pan Malfoy mógłby chcieć mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z sierotą Głupotterem, przyjacielem szlam. – Szybko wyszedł z mieszkania, trzaskając mocno drzwiami.

Dopiero siedząc w metrze, gdy złość z niego opadła i dotarło do niego, że nigdy więcej nie usłyszy jego ironicznych docinków, nie będzie pił razem z nim whisky, nie zobaczy tego uśmiechu, nie poczuje mieszaniny jego odurzającego zapachu i nigdy nie będzie uprawiał tak upajającego seksu jak dzisiaj, poczuł wielki smutek.

 

* * *

 

Rzucił szklanką przez cały pokój, by rozbiła się na ścianie. Usiadł na niskim stole i schował głowę w dłoniach. „Co mnie, kurwa, podkusiło? Dlaczego to powiedziałem?”, krzyczał na samego siebie w myślach. Po kilku minutach w takiej pozycji wstał gwałtownie, szukając płaszcza. Znalazłwszy go, bynajmniej nie pobiegł na poszukiwanie Pottera, a chciwie wyjął paczkę Marlboro z jego kieszeni. Papierosy to był jeden z tych mugolskich wynalazków, które uwielbiał. Czarodziejskie fajki i cygara nigdy mu nie smakowały, a czerwone mocne Marlboro powodowało, że lepiej mu się myślało i dawało mu poczucie emocjonalnego ciepła, którego nigdy nie miał mu kto dać. Zaciągnął się z ulgą i nalał sobie szklankę whisky. Transmutował fotel w szezlong i rozłożył się na nim wygodnie. Dopiero teraz dekoracje były na tyle teatralnie dramatyczne, że mógł zacząć analizować sam siebie.

„Dlaczego tak spieprzyłem sprawę z Potterem?”

Spędzanie z nim czasu dawało mu tyle frajdy. Wspólne picie alkoholu, przekomarzanie się i rozmowy o niczym stały się ostatnio centrum jego życia. Ciągle miał ochotę patrzeć na ten jego głupkowaty uśmiech i słuchać jego szczerego śmiechu, który był taką rzadkością w jego życiu. Przez niego zaniedbał nawet swoje hobby – podrywanie pustych idiotek, które miały umilić mu samotne wieczory i ogrzewać jego łóżko. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego tak łatwo zgodził się na seks z nim. „Zbyt długi post może zrobić z mężczyzny mugola lecącego za popędami, nie dopuść do tego, Draco”, przypomniał sobie słowa ojca i wzdrygnął się na myśl, co to oznaczało dla jego matki, która przez całe życie nie dostrzegała kolejnych zdrad.

Dla Draco przez całe życie seks był tylko przygodną przyjemnością. Istniały tylko cztery, może pięć osób, z którymi robił to w więcej niż jedną noc. Od kiedy zorientował się, że on nie może iść w ślady ojca, nawet jeśli z jakiegoś chorego powodu chciałby tego a jakaś desperatka chciała jego, poczuł wyraźną ulgę. Na szczęście czasy czystokrwistych rodów, które muszą płodzić kolejne pokolenia czystokrwistych potomków, przeminęły i nikt już nie wymaga od niego poślubienia kobiety ze szlachetnego rodu i spłodzenia dziedzica, więc on mógł obiecać sobie, że nigdy nie zwiąże się z kimś na poważnie, że nie będzie męczył siebie i jakiejś biednej kobiety udawaniem, że po kilku latach małżeństwa łączy ich coś oprócz syna. Niechcianego, ale wyczekiwanego syna, jakim on był zawsze dla ojca. Draco już rozumiał, że Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci, nie cierpiał ich wesołości i ruchliwości, nie znosił tego, że zachowywały się głośno i co chwilę chciały robić coś innego, a nawet tego, że ciągle się brudzą. Draco wiedział, że ojciec znosi jego istnienie tylko dlatego, że ktoś musi przejąć jego dziedzictwo, że jest tylko kolejnym niechcianym obowiązkiem do wypełnienia. Jako dziecko, jak każdy chłopiec, był zapatrzony w swojego ojca i zrobiłby wszystko, by go zadowolić – dopiero z czasem pojął, że jego cel był nieosiągalny, bo Lucjusz z góry nie akceptował niczego, co Draco robił, mówił czy myślał. Przez brak jakiejkolwiek aprobaty z jego strony, potrzeba uznania i pochwały od ojca nie minęły, aż było za późno, aż siedział w Azkabanie i by nie popaść w obłęd czający się za ścianą, powtarzał w myślach swoją mantrę: „Nienawidzę cię, ojcze. Nigdy nie będę taki jak ty”.

Nie był taki jak on. Nie załamał się, choć znalazł się w dużo gorszej sytuacji niż Lucjusz kiedykolwiek się znajdował. Oduczył się głupiej nienawiści do mugoli i pragnienia władzy, które sprowadziły na jego rodzinę same nieszczęścia. Gdzieś miał czystokrwistość i przedłużanie rodu. Przestało mu nawet zależeć na tym, by wszyscy go szanowali, bo dostrzegł, że szacunek, który dostawał ojciec był powodowany strachem lub chciwością. Spanie z mugolkami sprawiało mu nawet dodatkową satysfakcję, gdy wyobrażał sobie ojca, patrzącego na niego z piekła. Tak samo drażnić powinien go obraz uprawiania seksu jego syna z Wybrańcem.

Jednak tym razem olbrzymia satysfakcja i radość nie miały nic wspólnego z wizją ojca tkwiącego w wielkim kotle zaraz obok Czarnego Pana. Seks z Potterem to było coś zupełnie innego, nowego, nie dającego się porównać z żadnym z dotychczasowych doświadczeń. Mimo długotrwałego postu na pewno nie nazwałby tego zaspakajaniem popędu. To wydawało się czymś dużo ważniejszym. Czymś, co oszołomiło go swoją wspaniałością i intensywnością.

Zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

– Ale dlaczego było inaczej? – zapytał. Czasami wypowiadanie myśli na głos okazywało się bardzo pomocne. Ktoś mu o tym kiedyś powiedział. Kto to był?

Próbował sobie przypomnieć przez parę minut. Gdy wreszcie mu się udało, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Z lekkimi trudnościami zmusił się do przeskoczenie tematu Dumbledore’a.

Było inaczej, bo nigdy z nikim nie miał takich relacji jak z Potterem. Nigdy wcześniej nie zależało mu, by niczego między nimi nie zepsuć. I jak na ironię, zepsuł wszystko. Dlaczego to zrobił? (W swoim poazkabanowym życiu wiele razy robił już sobie takie autoanalizy i umiał odpowiedzieć na takie pytania bez godzinnych rozmyślań). Zniszczył wszystko, bo podświadomie przestraszył się, że za bardzo się otworzył, że jest zbyt odsłonięty i słaby. Potter powiedział coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Coś praktycznego i zupełnie nie przystającego do jego – Draco, uczuć w tamtej chwili. Wystraszył się, że przeżył to mocniej niż Potter, więc, by nie pokazać swojej słabości, odepchnął go od siebie. I tak to się skończyło. Potter się wkurzył i było po wszystkim.

Draco wiedział, że sam nic z tą sprawą nie zrobi. Jest zbyt dumny, by pójść do Pottera i go przeprosić. Zresztą nawet gdyby chciał, nie wiedziałby, w jaki sposób to zrobić i z pewnością nie znalazłby w sobie dosyć odwagi.

Wstał szybko z szezlonga i wszedł pod prysznic. Postanowił, że nie będzie już o tym myślał, że znajdzie sobie innego towarzysza do kieliszka i zupełnie zapomni o głupim Wybrańcu.

Gdy wycierał się puszystym ręcznikiem, cichy głosik w podświadomości przypomniał mu, że przecież nigdy wcześniej nie miał kumpla, z którym tak chętnie spędzał czas i na pewno drugiego takiego nie znajdzie. „Na nikim ci jeszcze tak nie zależało jak na Potterze”, głosik był coraz bardziej irytujący.

– Zależało! Zależy, na Benjaminie – wykrzyczał do lustra w łazience.


	11. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

 

Amy zawsze lubiła swoją pracę, mimo że polegała ona głównie na przekładaniu papierów z teczki do segregatora i uzupełnianiu tabelek w komputerze. A od kiedy jej ciągle zrzędząca współpracownica odeszła na emeryturę i na jej miejsce przyszedł nowy pracownik, zaczęła wręcz ją uwielbiać. Pracownik był przystojny, uroczy i bardzo zabawny. Amy, nie będąc w tym czasie w nikim zakochana, dosyć szybko oddała mu swoje serce, o czym on miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć. Wielbiła go po cichu i cieszyła się każdym jego uśmiechem, żartem i każdą jego nieporadnością – w końcu nigdy nie pracował w biurze i nie znał się na tych wszystkich papierach a Amy z przyjemnością wdrażała go w tajniki pracy biurowej, przy okazji dyskretnie upajając się jego zapachem.

Myślała, że Harry nie wytrzyma długo w tej pracy, był do niej zdecydowanie zbyt żywiołowy – zupełnie inny niż ona: spokojna i nieśmiała. Jednak wbrew jej przypuszczeniom przychodził do pracy kolejny tydzień za tygodniem i nic nie mówił o zmianie posady. Amy ciesząc się ze swojej pomyłki, odpowiadała uśmiechem na jego żarty, myślała o nim przed snem i po kryjomu poprawiała raporty przez niego robione.

Z przyjemnością przychodziła do biura, do momentu gdy Harry'emu coś się stało. W pewien poniedziałek nie przyniósł jej kawy z pobliskiej kawiarni, nie uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy przynosiła do jego biurka stosik papierów, nie żartował, nie opowiadał anegdot a nawet nie marudził, że znów zgubił dziurkacz. Siedział cicho, ciągle osowiały i ponury. I tak było każdego kolejnego dnia. Z jednej strony martwiła się o niego, z drugiej strony taki pogrążony w depresji i bez swojej energii wydawał sie dziwnie przerażający i na pewno nie tak przystojny i czarujący, więc Amy zadecydowała że jej zauroczenie przeszło z Harry'ego na nowego kelnera w barze gdzie zwykle jadała lunch.

 

* * *

 

W sobotę rano Harry próbował głębiej zakopać się pod kołdrę. Nie chciał wstawać. Pusty dom nie zapraszał do wyjścia z łóżka. Hermiona od incydentu z świńskimi ogonkami prawie bez przerwy przebywała poza domem. Ona i całe ministerstwo było na nogach, próbując znaleźć winnego z zapałem równym prawie niegdysiejszym próbom schwytania Blacka.

Na perspektywę spędzenia kolejnego weekendu, słuchając nudnej paplaniny Joanne lub innych mugolskich znajomych, postanowił wcale nie wychodzić z łóżka. „Dzień leniuchowania dobrze mi zrobi”, wmawiał sobie. Jedynym problemem było to, że Harry nie nawykł do nic nie robienia i już po kwadransie stwierdził, że jeszcze chwila i umrze z nudów. Poszedł do salonu w poszukiwaniu jakiejś książki do czytania, ale żadna, nawet ulubiony kryminał, nie zachęcała do sięgnięcia. Zrobił więc sobie dobre śniadanie, choć od dwóch tygodni wcale nie był głodny, a kiedy posprzątał wszystko co można było posprzątać, zrobił bardzo pracochłonny obiad i nawet wstawił pranie, czego robić nie znosił, usiadł na fotelu i gapił się w ścianę. Ponure myśli nie dawały mu spokoju, był pewny, że jeśli będzie rozmyślał jeszcze jedną chwilę pogrąży się w depresji niczym Rów Mariański. Wyszedł wiec szybko z domu i wsiadł w pierwsze lepsze metro. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jedzie, dopóki nie usłyszał głosu z głośnika: „następna stacja Canada Water”. Popychany nagłym impulsem, wysiadł z pociągu i przeszedł w stronę uliczki Preston Close. Kilka minut po podjęciu nieoczekiwanej decyzji, pukał do małego domku.

Drzwi otworzyłam mu przysadzista dziewczyna ze szczerą okrągłą buzią i długimi blond warkoczami. Harry spodziewając się siwej staruszki, wpatrywał się w nią, mrugając intensywnie.

– Słucham? – spytała piskliwym głosem, który wydał się Harry’emu dziwnie znajomy.

– Czy jest pani Figg?

– Tak, proszę wejść. Bardzo się ucieszy, że odwiedzi ją ktoś nowy. Co nie? – odpowiedziała, a ostatnie słowa, wypowiedziane w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób, nasiliło poczucie znajomości.

Przestąpił próg i stanął w znanym mu korytarzyku, dziewczyna wskazała mu drzwi do sypialni i sama zniknęła za tymi prowadzącymi do kuchni. Harry już chwytał za klamkę, gdy dobiegł go damski głos, który na pewno nie był tym lekko chrypiącym władanym przez charłaczkę.

– … stwierdził, że odchodzi. Wyobrażasz sobie? W połowie września! Tak nas zdenerwował, Minerwa mówiła, że na odchodne to chyba go transmutuje w coś paskudnego – mówił głos, który Harry’emu wydał się znajomy. – Musi na nowo szukać nauczyciela. Wiesz przecież Arabello, że Minerwa robi to już piąty raz. Czasami myślę, że klątwa ze stanowiska nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią przeszła na nauczyciela Transmutacji.

– Ale to chyba niemożliwe, czytałam w jednej z biografii Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, że to on rzucił urok na to stanowisko. Myślisz, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, o zrobieniu tego co on? – spytała pani Figg, a Harry wyraźnie usłyszał niepokój w jej głosie.

– Arabello, oczywiście, że nie! Tak, tylko sobie powiedziałam. Ale słuchaj dalej. Minerwa poszła porozmawiać z Heudebertem, wiesz, szefem działu Transmutacji w Ministerstwie. Chciała sie spytać, czy nie zna jakiegoś specjalisty, który mógłby być zainteresowany pracą w Hogwarcie. Od słowa do słowa, okazało się, że on zawsze był bardzo chętny, ale wcześniej nie chciał zostawiać chorej żony samej w domu na tak długo. Jednak teraz, kiedy od prawie roku jest wdowcem, byłby bardzo zainteresowany. Minerwa spytała się go, dlaczego wcześniej nic nie mówił, mógłby zostać nauczycielem od początku września i Minerwa nie musiałby zatrudniać tego przeklętego Zabiniego. Od początku wiedziałam, że Ślizgoni po prostu nie nadają się na nauczycieli, ale nie mieliśmy zbytniego wyboru.

– To, on był z Domu Węża? Nic mi nie mówiłaś…

– Tak, był na tym samym roku, co Harry Potter. No, ale słuchaj dalej. Minerwa spytała się Heudeberta, czemu wcześniej nie kandydował na to stanowisko i on odpowiedział, że nie chciał zostawiać Ministerstwa w niezręcznej sytuacji. No wiesz, bez godnego zastępcy. „Sama wiesz najlepiej jak trudno jest znaleźć dobrego transmutologa”, powiedział do Minerwy. No i miał świętą racje. Gdy spytała się, co wpłynęło na zmianę jego zdania, odparł, że Granger, najlepszy transmutolog jaki kiedykolwiek z nim pracował, byłaby idealna na tym stanowisku, tylko że wcześniej nie był pewny, czy poradziłaby sobie z byciem przełożonym całego wydziału. Rozumiesz, bycie szefem dla podwładnych, odpowiedzialność za współpracę z innymi działami i tak dalej. Mówił, że wcześniej nie był pewny, ale teraz z Granger coś się stało i zaczęła się uśmiechać, rozmawia z innymi współpracownikami – co wcześniej podobno nigdy się nie zdarzało – nie patrzy na wszystkich spod łba. Jednym słowem odmieniła się na lepsze. Heudebert powiedział, że porozmawia z Ministrem Magii i jeśli on nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, z chęcią obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela, odstępując swoje Granger. Wyobrażasz sobie Arabello, jaka to ulga dla Minerwy.

– Tak, to świetnie się składa.

– Swoją droga zastanawia mnie – ciągnęła dalej profesorka – co sprawiło taką odmianę w tej dziewczynie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że właśnie tak się stało, ale myślałam, że jeśli przez tyle lat nic się u niej nie poprawiło, to już się nigdy nie poprawi. A tu taka niespodzianka.

– Też się bardzo cieszę, że już z nią lepiej. To bardzo miła i bystra dziewczynka. Pamiętam jak bardzo była zmartwiona, gdy tu kiedyś przyszła, spytać się, czy w okolicy nie pojawił się Harry Potter.

– Tak, długo go szukała i jestem pewna, że do dziś, by się nie poddawała, gdyby nie ta okropna śmierć jej narzeczonego. Pamiętam doskonale, jak ta nierozłączna trójka przychodziła do mojej szklarni na zajęcia i jak Granger zawsze podpowiadała chłopcom, myśląc, że tego nie widzę. Jaka szkoda, że skończyło się to tak…

Młoda dziewczyna z zastawą do herbaty w rękach z miną pełna skupienia, by nie wylać płynu, wyszła z kuchni. Gdy zobaczyła Harry’ego (wciąż stojącego pod drzwiami, nie mając ochoty na spotkanie ze swoją byłą nauczycielkę zielarstwa, jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed posłuchaniem o tym, co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, nawet jeśli miałyby to być tylko strzępki nieistotnych informacji), zmarszczyła zdziwiona brwi. Potter położył palec na ustach i wskazał jej ręką, by cofnęła się do kuchni, sam idąc zaraz za nią. Dziewczyna wyglądała na przestraszoną, więc Harry zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi wytłumaczył uspokajającym tonem:

– Nie mam żadnych złych zamiarów. Usłyszałem przez drzwi, że pani Figg ma gościa, z którym wolałbym się nie spotykać.

– Dlaczego? Pani Pompona jest zawsze bardzo miła, co nie?

– Nie… to znaczy tak. Masz rację – przytaknął Harry, znów mając wrażenie, że to nadużywane przez dziewczynę wyrażenie, jest mu bardzo znajome.

– Betty! – zawołała charłaczka z sypialni. – Betty! Gdzie nasza herbata?

– Już niosę – odkrzyknęła dziewczyna, ponownie chwytając tacę z herbatą. Harry przytomnie zdjął z niej trzecią filiżankę i spojrzał na kobietę prosząco. – Nic nie powiem, co nie? – obiecała.

– Czyś ty poleciała na Cejlon po tą herbatę? – usłyszał Harry żart profesorki, zanim drzwi za dziewczyną się nie zatrzasnęły. Usiadł wtedy przy stole i odsunął butem kota, który ocierał mu się o spodnie, zostawiając ni nich jasną sierść. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna wróciła i skupiła na nim zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– Teraz jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to wydaj mi się, że skądś się znamy, co nie? Byłeś już tutaj, co nie? – spytała, pocierając nos wierzchem dłoni.

Harry słysząc kolejny raz nadużywane przez nią słowa, połączone z odrobinę nieporadnym charakterystycznym gestem, odgadł w końcu, z kim kojarzy mu się dziewczyna.

– Betty, nie jesteś przypadkiem rodziną Lizzy? Narzeczonej Dudleya Dursleya?

– No tak, ty jesteś kuzynem Dudu. Teraz poznaję. Harry, co nie? – odpowiedziała, uderzając otwartą dłonią w czoło.

– Nie… to znaczy tak. Ale jak mnie poznałaś? Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo z rodziny Lizzy…

– Bo to ja jestem Lizzy, co nie? Zmieniłam fryzurę, ale to wciąż ja. Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało, co nie? Bo tak długo nie odpisywałeś na maile i nie było cię na pogrzebie. Myślałam, że coś ci się stało, co nie?

– Odebrałem wasze maile jakieś cztery miesiące temu i od razu przyjechałem. Dudley nic ci nie mówił?

– Nie. Nie chce mieć ze mną nic do czynienia. Zerwał ze mną, co nie?

– Współczuję ci – powiedział ostrożnie, nie będąc pewnym jakie jest podejście dziewczyny do całej sprawy i nie chcąc popełnić jakiejś gafy.

– Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, co nie?

– Więc nie wiesz, co u niego słychać? – spytał Harry bardziej, po to by podtrzymać rozmowę, niż naprawdę zaciekawiony.

– Moja mama jest zaprzyjaźniona z ich sąsiadką, co nie? I wiem, że raczej nie spotyka się z nową dziewczyną – powiedziała, przybierając zadowolony wyraz twarzy.

– Acha.

– Ale to dobrze, co nie? To znaczy, może kiedyś mu przejdzie i będzie chciał bym wróciła, co nie?

– Możliwe.

– W końcu trochę miał prawo ze mną zerwać. To znaczy, od śmierci pana Vernona bardzo łatwo się denerwował, co nie? I jak się nad tym zastanowić, ja naprawdę nie miałam prawa się wtrącać. W końcu to jego matka, co nie?

– Coś się działo z ciotką? – spytał Harry, starając się zrozumieć nieskładną wypowiedź Lizzy.

– Nie zauważyłeś, jak ich odwiedzałeś? – spytała zdziwiona.

– Nie miałem okazji. To znaczy, widziałem się tylko z Dudleyem, właściwie nie wpuścił mnie nawet do domu.

– Och, to ty nic nie wiesz? Z panią Petunią nie jest najlepiej. Od kiedy umarł jej mąż zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie, co nie? Na początku, prawie wcale nie wychodziła z kuchni i patrzyła się w ścianę. Potem zaczęło być gorzej. Mówiła sama do siebie i często nie rozumiała co się do niej mówi, co nie? Mówiłam Dudu, że powinien zaprowadzić ją do lekarza od czubków, ale on wtedy strasznie się zdenerwował i powiedział, że skoro uważam, że jego mama jest czubkiem, to nie chce mnie więcej widzieć. To było trochę przykre, bo ja chciałam przecież dobrze, co nie? Ale jak on usłyszał słowo „czubek” to wpadł w taki szał, że myślałam, że zrobi mi krzywdę, co nie? Próbowałam kilka razy się z nim pogodzić, ale on nie chce. Moja mama twierdzi, że z panią Petunią jest coraz gorzej, co nie? Jej sąsiadka nie raz widziała, jak chodzi po ulicy mamrocząc pod nosem, nie wiedząc co się wokół niej dzieje. Ja też ją raz widziałam, stała na środku parku i wyglądała jakby na kogoś krzyczała, ale nikogo tam nie było, co nie? Mówiła coś o swoim mężu i jakiejś Lily. Chciałam do niej podejść, ale się bałam, bo zaczęła wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy i w ogóle wyglądała strasznie, co nie?

– Co się z nią stało? Wiadomo, jak się teraz czuje? – spytał. Słysząc imię swojej matki, poczuł się wyraźnie zaintrygowany i lekko zaniepokojony.

– Nie wiem, co nie? To znaczy…

– Betty, Pompona już wychodzi, odprowadzisz ją? – przerwał jej głos pani Figg zza drzwi. Dziewczyna wyszła z kuchni, a Harry profilaktycznie schował się za lodówką, w razie gdyby nauczycielce zielarstwa zachciało się zajrzeć po drodze do kuchni. Gdy w oknie mignęła mu przysadzista postać, w końcu wszedł do pokoju pani Figg.

– … nie, nie zdążyłam jeszcze posprzątać tej piwnicy.

– To co ty robiłaś, kochana, przez cały dzień? – Dziwiła się staruszka.

– Chyba ja jej przeszkodziłem – usprawiedliwił dziewczynę mężczyzna.

– Och, Harry. Co ty tu robisz, kochanieńki? – wykrzyknęła charłaczka, na widok mężczyzny, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Przyszedłem w odwiedziny. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Bardzo się cieszę. Wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

– Tak, wszystko jest idealnie – odpowiedział, a wypowiadając te słowa przez myśl przeszły mu, ostatnie dwa tygodnie gdy bez przerwy chodził przygnębiony i poczuł się jakby kłamał.

– Więc, mówisz, że to ty zająłeś moją Betty?

– Przepraszam, jak usłyszałem, że nie jest pani sama, nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Tym bardziej, że wciąż chciałem zachować mój powrót w tajemnicy – wytłumaczył, choć zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie zależy mu już na tym tak bardzo.

– Ależ nie ma za co przepraszać, Harry. Dobrze się wam rozmawiało?

– Tak, proszę pani, co nie? – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego.

– Prawda – potwierdził mężczyzna.

– To co, Harry, napijesz się ze mną herbaty? – spytała pani Figg.

– Przykro mi, ale będę musiał już iść, zrobiło się bardzo późno – odpowiedział, robiąc przepraszającą minę. Od kiedy Lizzy wypowiedziała imię jego matki, nie w głowie było mu już plotkowanie z charłaczką.

– No, tak. Rozumiem. To do zobaczenia, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze mnie kiedyś odwiedzisz – powiedziała staruszka, markotniejąc, ale Potter tego nie zauważył.

– Tak, oczywiście. Dowidzenia. Odprowadzisz mnie, Lizzy?

– Acha – przytaknęła.

Harry jeszcze raz ukłonił się pani Figg i gdy drzwi od jej sypialni się zamknęły, zwrócił się do dziewczyny:

– Słuchaj, Lizzy. Wiesz może kiedy Dudley jest w domu? Chciałby odwiedzić ciotkę, bo trochę się o nią martwię, ale nie chciałbym na niego trafić. Nie dogadujemy się najlepiej – powiedział Harry, myśląc, że jest to spore niedopowiedzenie, biorąc pod uwagę pięści i kopniaki, które zostały wykorzystane przy ostatnim zetknięciu z kuzynem.

– Wydaje mi się, że dziś wieczorem będzie w domu, co nie? Bo w soboty leci zawsze jego ulubiony serial. Ale w niedziele rano zawsze chodzi na treningi, więc możesz spróbować – podpowiedziała kobieta.

– Miejmy nadzieje – mruknął Harry, uściskał dłoń dziewczyny i opuścił śmierdzące kapustą mieszkanie.

Cieszył się, że odwiedził panią Figg. Choć nie porozmawiał z nią prawie wcale, a informacje od Lizzy nie były dobre, przestał wreszcie myśleć, o tym co od dwóch tygodni go przygnębia. Nowe wyzwanie – rozmowa z ciotką – bardzo mu się przyda.

 

* * *

 

Bardzo często miała tak, że gdy chciała usnąć jak najszybciej, bo następnego dnia powinna być wypoczęta i z mnóstwem energii, nie mogła spać. Przekręcała się z boku na bok i wciąż powtarzała: „Śpij, Hermiono, śpij. Przecież jesteś zmęczona.” Jednak przekonywanie samej siebie, nigdy nie szło jej najlepiej.

Tak samo było tej nocy. Mimo całego dnia w ministerstwie i z perspektywą identycznego dnia następnego ranka, nie mogła usnąć. Wstała więc z łóżka i zajrzała do pokoju Harry’ego. Spał głęboko, z kołdrą skopaną w nogach. Nieświadomie uśmiechnęła się na ten rozczulający widok. W końcu zamknęła drzwi, by go nie obudzić i przeszła do salonu. Wiedziała, co najlepiej na nią podziała. Usiadła na dużym parapecie, przykryła się kocem, otworzyła okno i zapaliła papierosa. Nie lubiła palić, nie przepadała za gorzkim posmakiem w ustach i obawiała się problemów ze złapaniem oddechu. Ale uwielbiała zapach papierosów, bierne palenie ją uspokajało.

Kojarzyło jej się z wieczorami w jej małym mieszkanku w Oxfordzie. Nie było jej wtedy stać na nic dobrego, więc wynajmowała obskurną kawalerkę w studenckiej dzielnicy. Sama też była studentką, ale zawsze miała wrażenie, że wcale tam nie pasuje. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że ona była czarodziejką, a oni mugolami. Nie chodziło o to, że dla nich najważniejszą częścią studenckiego życia były nocne imprezy, a dla niej poranne zajęcia. Była inna, bo przeżyła znacznie więcej niż oni. Ona brała udział w wojnie, ona sprawiła, że jej rodzice o niej zapomnieli, ona była torturowana i śniła koszmary co noc, ona zabijała i widziała śmierć ukochanych, ona była zmuszona do bycia dorosłą, gdy powinna być jeszcze dzieckiem. Dlatego czuła się przy nich strasznie staro, nie rozumiejąc ich płytkich problemów.

Tylko wieczorami, gdy zmęczona pracą i nauką siadywała przy oknie wychodzącym na balkon budynku naprzeciwko, czuła się młodsza, głupsza i pasująca. Bardzo często wieczorem na ten balkon wychodziły dwie dziewczyny w jej wieku, palące papierosy, popijające piwo i plotkujące. Hermiona obserwowała je przez firankę, słuchała ich problemów z facetami i wdychała papierosowy dym, wydychany przez ich płuca. Teraz gdy miała świetną pracę i piękne mieszkanie, a za ogromnym oknem widok na panoramę miasta, czasami brakowało jej tych wieczorów w obskurnej kawalerce.

Wyrzuciła peta przez okno i zapatrzyła się w stojącą pięć pięter niżej taksówkę. „A gdyby tak skoczyć?” Ta myśl nachodziła ją nie po raz pierwszy. Przyłapywała się na wpatrywaniu się w Tamizę, przechodząc wieczorem przez most, na zaciskaniu palców na nożu, krojąc chleb lub wąchaniu trującego eliksiru czyszczącego. Jednak kiedy się orientowała co robi, zawsze się upominała: „Hermiono, tyle osób zginęło niepotrzebnie. Nie pozwól, by wojna zabiła kolejną”, tęsknie wpatrywała się w rzekę, nóż lub eliksir i zmuszała się do odwrócenia wzroku.

Ale dziś przyszło jej do głowy inne upomnienie: „Nie zostawiaj Harry’ego”. I ten argument był znacznie silniejszy, niż wcześniejsze poczucie obowiązku. Był tak silny, że zdecydowanie zamknęła okno i pobiegła do łóżka. „Nie zostawię Harry’ego”, było ostatnią myślą przed udaniem się w krainę snów.

 

* * *

 

Zastukał głośno. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Westchnął głęboko, nacisnął klamkę i z ciężkim sercem przekroczył próg. Przez pół nocy nie mógł usnąć, zastanawiając się, jak będzie wyglądała rozmowa z ciotką, co powinien jej powiedzieć i jak się zachować, nie wymyśliwszy nic konstruktywnego, teraz był bardzo zdenerwowany.

– Ciociu? – zawołał, ale nikt się nie odezwał.

Wydawało się, że dom jest pusty, ale profilaktycznie postanowił dokładnie się rozejrzeć. Przeszedł do znajomego saloniku, który przez te wszystkie lata niewiele się zmienił: na kominku dalej stały zdjęcie Dudleya z różnych okresów jego życia, tym razem jednak bardzo zakurzone, nad zamurowanym kominkiem, w którymś kiedyś zablokowali się Weasleyowie, wisiał wielki telewizor, a pod stołem, przy którym kiedyś nadmuchał ciotkę Marge, widać było resztki starego jedzenia. Przeszedł do kuchni i zerknął na nią pobieżnie. Widząc, że jest pusta, chciał przejść do kolejnego pomieszczenia, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Gdy na podłodze rozpoznał ślady zaschniętej krwi, przeszedł go dreszcz strachu. Sprawdził w pokojach na górze, sypialnia Dursleyów była pusta, łóżko było zasłane i wyglądało na to, że nikt nie spał w nim od dawna. Podobnie było w pokoju gościnnym.

Za to w sypialni Dudleya było wręcz przeciwnie, śmierdziało tam ludzkim potem i niepranymi skarpetkami, które walały się po całej podłodze. Nowoczesny komputer leżał na biurku zawalonym pudełkami po pizzy i torebkami chipsów.

W końcu przeszedł do swojej byłej sypialni, robił to raczej z ciekawości, niż z nadzieją na odnalezieni ciotki. Gdy otworzył drzwi (wciąż z klapką u dołu), staną jak wryty. Widać było, że ten pokój jest zamieszkały, do tego zamieszkały przez jego ciotkę. Na krześle leżały równo poukładane spódnice, w otwartej szafie wisiały jej żakiety, a na biurku, na którym stała kiedyś klatka Hedwigi, leżały zdjęcia. Harry podszedł bliżej. Obok ślubnych zdjęć Vernona i Petunii było tam stare zdjęcie dwóch małych dziewczynek trzymających się za ręce. Harry poznał bez problemu obie, widział je dziesięć lat temu w wspomnieniach Snape'a. Były to małe siostry Evans. Uśmiechały się do siebie, a Petunia obejmowała młodszą siostrę w opiekuńczym geście. Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało ciemnowłosego niemowlaka – świeżo urodzonego Harry’ego, w ramionach rudowłosej Lily. Nie widział nigdy wcześniej tych zdjęć, (oczywiście poza ślubną fotografią wujostwa, która wisiała zawsze w salonie przy drzwiach) i był w głębokim szoku, że ciotka posiadała takie fotografie.

Chciał opuścić ten ponury dom jak najszybciej, ale gdy schodził po schodach, usłyszał zgłuszony szloch. Zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał. Po chwili dźwięk ten powtórzył się.

– Ciociu?

Przeszedł powtórnie wszystkie pomieszczenia na dole, ale wciąż nikogo nie widział. Dopiero gdy spojrzał na zdjęcia na kominku po raz trzeci, wpadł na pomysł gdzie jeszcze nie sprawdzał. Otworzył drzwi do komórki pod schodami, która kiedyś była jego sypialnią. Słyszał szybki oddech, ale było tak ciemno, że nic nie widział. Wymacał znajomy, krótki sznureczek i pociągnął go. Światło ukazało, drżącą staruszkę. Dopiero gdy kobieta podniosła na niego pełne łez oczy, Harry rozpoznał w niej Petunie. Jej zupełnie siwe włosy były potargane, policzki przecinały pionowe zmarszczki smutku, a palce próbujące zakryć twarz miały obgryzione do krwi paznokcie. Obraz ten, tak nie pasował do zadbanej zawsze pani Dursley z jego wspomnień, że ledwo ją poznał.

– Ciociu, nie bój się. To ja, Harry. – Starał się mówić łagodnie, by jeszcze bardziej jej nie przestraszyć. – Ciociu, wyjdź proszę, nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Kobieta obgryzała resztki paznokci, kiwała się w przód i w tył i mruczała pod nosem:

– Teraz jeszcze on. Tak, wiem byłam dla niego niedobra. Lily ciągle mi to powtarza… Już przeprosiłam, więc dlaczego przysyłasz jeszcze jego. Ja już nie chcę... – Spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy. Westchnęła ciężko, jakby zbierając się w sobie. – Dobrze, Harry, powiedz co masz do powiedzenia i odejdź proszę. Poprosisz Lily, by więcej mnie nie odwiedzała? Wiecie przecież, że już odpokutowałam winy. Powiedz też temu siwemu czarodziejowi i temu chłopakowi z Spinner's End i swojemu ojcu. Powiedz im, że ja nie chciałam. Powiedz, żeby dali mi spokój. I błagam nie przysyłajcie tu więcej tego strażnika z więzienia, to taki straszny potwór. Zabiera wszystko co dobre… Harry, przecież nie było ci u mnie, aż tak źle. Dostałeś swój pokój, byłeś nawet z nami w zoo. Nie pamiętasz? W końcu nie wyrzuciłam cię z domu, choć Vernon tak bardzo tego chciał, ale ja nie pozwoliłam. – Petunia wygłosiła tę całą mowę, niby do Harry'ego, ale on wyraźnie czuł, że jego ciotka, patrzy gdzieś poza nim. Zresztą to co mówiła, także wskazywało na to, że pani Dursley nie wie gdzie się znajduje i co się z nią dzieje.

Zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem próbował wyciągnąć ja ze schowka, ale ona szamotała się i krzyczała, by ją puścił, w końcu zupełnie bezsilny zrobił jak prosiła. Przerażony jej zachowaniem nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony nie chciał zostawić ciotki w takim stanie, z drugiej jednak wiedział, że sam nie jest w stanie jej pomóc, że potrzebna jest pomoc specjalisty. Mógł niby zadzwonić po mugolskie pogotowie, z pewnością staraliby się jej pomóc, ale z drugiej strony, czy umieliby zrobić to odpowiednio, jeśli nie będą mogli odróżnić tego co jest prawdą od jej choroby? Przecież jeśli znowu zacznie mówić o strażnikach-potworach i siostrze czarownicy, wszyscy będą uważali to za oznakę wariactwa. Nie mógł też wezwać nikogo z Munga. Szalona ciotka Harry'ego Pottera z pewnością zostałaby sensacją miesiąca, a wtedy z łatwością wyszłoby na jaw jego dzieciństwo. Harry nie chciał, by ciotka musiała mierzyć się z nienawiścią ludzi, którzy będą uważać się za obrońcę Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Harry stał w kuchni bębniąc palcami w blat i próbując wymyśleć co powinien zrobić. Żadne z rozwiązań, nie było dobre. Presja czasu, bo Dudley mógł wrócić w każdej chwili, a będąc zbitym do nieprzytomności nie będzie mógł ciotce pomóc, nie ułatwiała mu zadania. Zaschło mu w gardle, wiec wziął szklankę z suszarki i nalał sobie wody z kranu. Gdy nachylał się nad zlewem, do jego nosa doleciał zapach roślin stojących na parapecie. Kolendra, mięta i bazylia. Na zapach tej ostatniej zagryzł wargę. Ciekawe, czy teraz do końca życia zapach bazylii będzie działał na niego lepiej niż afrodyzjak, pomyślał zły na siebie. Zamiast myśleć o ciotce, znów wracał do upojnych chwil...

Ciąg skojarzeń doprowadził go do innej szalonej kobiety, mówiącej o dementorach i już wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Chodź jego plan wiązał się z przełknięciem dumy i odwiedzeniem pewnej osoby (z którą, z jednej strony nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego, ale z drugiej, na samą myśl o zobaczeniu jej, czuł podekscytowanie), wydawał się najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla siostry jego mamy.

* * *

Zastukał do drzwi. Tych drzwi, których obiecywał sobie nigdy więcej nie przekraczać.

Otworzył mu. Miał podkrążone oczy, włosy w nieładzie, rozpiętą pod szyją koszulę, śmierdział alkoholem a w lewej ręce trzymał papierosa.

– Harry? – Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, tak jakby nie chciał na niego patrzeć albo jakby nie wierzył własnym oczom.

– Nie myśl, że przyszedłem przekonywać cię do czegokolwiek. Mam do ciebie sprawę, Malfoy – powiedział zimno, udając, że wcale nie zauważył, że blondyn odezwał się do niego po imieniu i że wcale nie wywołało to namiętnych wspomnień.

– Czego chcesz?

– Przejdę od razu do konkretów. Co zrobiłeś ze swoją matką? – spytał oschle, patrząc gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem, bojąc się spojrzeć w szare oczy.

– Co?! Oszalałeś?

– Nie ja oszalałem, ale moja… znajoma. Wie trochę o magicznym świecie i dlatego nie mogę wezwać mugolskich lekarzy, to są tacy uzdrowiciele…

– Wiem, kto to jest lekarz – przerwał mu.

– …więc nie mogę wezwać lekarzy i nie chciałbym także wzywać nikogo z Munga. Ta _znajoma_ mogłaby źle na to zareagować. Wiem, że ty raczej też nie umieściłeś matki w Mungu, bo inaczej nie znalazłaby się w mugolskim więzieniu. Pomożesz mi? – poprosił, ale nie zrezygnował z zimnego, pełnego dystansu tonu.

– Ta twoja znajoma, to nie przypadkiem Granger? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie Granger! Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Hermiona jest zupełnie normalna – zaperzył się Harry.

– Spokojnie, rozumiem. Chciałem się tylko upewnić – powiedział tonem dającym do zrozumienia „ja myślę inaczej, ale nie będę się kłócił”.

– To co? Powiesz mi? – spytał niecierpliwie.

– Moja matka jest w specjalnym ośrodku dla szalonych czarodziejów. Jest to prywatna i droga klinika, ale załatwię ci zniżkę. Jeśli twoja znajoma nie jest agresywna, będzie jej tam całkiem dobrze i przede wszystkim bezpiecznie. Pacjenci cały czas znajdują się pod opieką uzdrowicieli i pielęgniarzy oraz pod nadzorem grupy psychologów i psychiatrów. Opowiedz mi, co się dzieje z pacjentką, ale wcześniej lepiej wejdź do środka – zaproponował, przesuwając się, by Potter mógł swobodnie wejść.

– Nie mam zamiaru wchodzić. Daj mi adres tego ośrodka i spadam. Nie będę cię więcej niepokoił – mruknął Harry, mając nadzieję, że światło w korytarzu jest na tyle słabe, iż rumieniec kwitnący na jego twarzy, spowodowany poruszeniem się Draco i dochodzącym od niego upajającym zapachem, nie zostanie dostrzeżony.

– Nie mogę dać ci adresu. Nie dojedziesz tam taksówką, to magiczne miejsce. Dla zachowania prywatności pacjentów bez zaproszenia nikt nie może się tam dostać. Jak chcesz posłać tam swoją znajomą, musisz opisać mi, co się z nią dzieje i jeśli ośrodek ten będzie w stanie jej pomóc, przeteleportuję się z wami.

– No dobra. – Harry niechętnie przeszedł obok Draco i unikając wywołującej wspomnienia sofy, przysiadł na podłokietniku fotela. Draco usiadł naprzeciwko niego, przygładzając odrobinę włosy.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – Gestem wskazał na pełen barek.

– Malfoy, nie wkurwiaj mnie! Nie będę z tobą pił. Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio wyraźnie wypowiedziałeś się, w jaki sposób widzisz nasze relacje. Więc nie udawaj, że nic się, do cholery, nie stało.

– Przepraszam, że, kurwa, chciałem być uprzejmy.

Potter zacisnął pięści. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Ślizgon wywołuje u niego taką wściekłość. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby jednym uderzeniem pięści rozbić szklany stół, na którym siedzi Malfoy, a drugim uderzeniem wbić ten jego durny łeb w podłogę, tak by jego tułów zwisał piętro niżej z sufitu. Gdy wyobraził sobie Malfoya sterczącego z podłogi, zachciało mu się śmiać i poczuł się trochę lepiej. Draco w tym czasie wyciągnął z barku znaną już Harry’emu buteleczkę z eliksirem trzeźwości i zażył duży łyk, następnie kiwnął głową, by Potter zaczął mówić.

– Moja cio… to znaczy moja znajoma.

– Potter, idioto, przecież i tak ją zobaczę.

– Rzeczywiście. Więc moja ciotka parę miesięcy temu straciła męża…

– Straciła, bo ją zostawił czy…

– Umarł. Mój wuj umarł. Podobno na początku zupełnie się nie odzywała, tylko siedziała w kuchni i wpatrywała się w ścianę. – Draco machnął różdżką i na stoliku obok pojawiło się samopiszące pióro skrupulatnie zapisujące słowa Harry’ego.

Potter opowiedział to, co mówiła mu Lizzy i to, co sam zauważył podczas dzisiejszej wizyty na Privet Drive. Draco zadawał dodatkowe pytania: jakie relacje miała Petunia z siostrą i rodzicami, jak traktowała męża i syna, a jak Harry’ego. Pytania były osobiste, ale Malfoy umiał zadać je w taki sposób, że Potter czuł się jak na rozmowie z lekarzem. Profesjonalnie reagował także na jego odpowiedzi. Dopiero, gdy Gryfon powiedział, że komórka pod schodami, w której znalazł ciotkę, to ta sama w której spędził pół dzieciństwa, Draco podniósł brwi ze zdziwienia i spojrzał na Pottera z czymś trudnym do określenia.

Po godzinnym przesłuchaniu Malfoy zakleił to, co napisało samopiszące pióro i mamrocząc jakieś zaklęcia, dotknął pergamin, by ten zniknął.

– Ośrodek jest już uprzedzony, że zaraz tam będziemy. Teraz musimy iść po twoją ciotkę.

– Jak się tam dostaniemy? Dasz radę się tam teleportować?

– Jestem trzeźwy, więc oczywiście, że dam radę – oburzył się Draco, ale po chwili dodał ciszej: – Jeśli pokażesz mi na mapie, gdzie to jest.

Potter powstrzymał się od wymownego spojrzenia w sufit i tylko wskazał palcem Privet Drive na planie Londynu. Malfoy złapał go za ramię i Harry poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie towarzyszące teleportacji. Nie robił tego od tak dawna, że, gdy znaleźli się dwa podwórka od domu ciotki, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Draco przytrzymał go, by się nie przewrócił, jednak Potter szybko wyrwał się z tego uścisku.

– To tutaj. – Wskazał na numer czwarty, gdzie w salonie widać było charakterystyczne niebieskawe światło emanujące z telewizora. – Może ja pójdę pierwszy. – Draco wzruszył ramionami.

Harry wszedł do znienawidzonego przez siebie budynku, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, by siedzący przed telewizorem kuzyn go nie usłyszał. Najpierw zajrzał do komórki pod schodami – była pusta, więc wspiął się po schodach i zajrzał do swojej dawnej sypialni. Dobrze myślał, że ciotka będzie właśnie tutaj. Siedziała przy biurku i wpatrywała się w zakratowane okno.

– Ciociu, zabiorę cię w bezpieczne miejsce, dobrze? – powiedział cicho.

– Harry, ile razy można ci powtarzać, nie nanoś błota do kuchni.

– Tak, ciociu. Jak sobie życzysz, ale teraz chodź ze mną, pójdziemy do lekarza.

– Pilnuj bekonu. Tylko go nie spal. Dudziaczek nienawidzi spalonego bekonu.

Potter, widząc, że jakiekolwiek dyskusje z ciotką są bezsensowne, zapalił światło i wyjrzał przez okno. Malfoy opierał się nonszalancko o płot, paląc papierosa. Gdy Harry machnął do niego ręką, skinął głową i nieśpiesznie zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

Potter w tym czasie poszukał w szafie ciepłego swetra, który narzucił na plecy ciotki i schował do kieszeni wciąż leżące na biurku zdjęcia. Słysząc kroki na schodach, wyjrzał przez drzwi, by Malfoy mógł trafić do odpowiedniego pokoju. Jednak to nie czarodzieja zobaczył.

– Harry! Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz! – Wściekły Dudley dobiegł do cofającego się Pottera. Już zamachnął się, by pięścią dosięgnąć kuzyna, gdy stanęła przed nim jego matka.

– Dudziaczku, nie rób mu krzywdy. To syn Lily – wykrzyknęła, jakby imię siostry miało perswazyjną moc.

– Matko, odsuń się. Ten skurwiel nie będzie wchodził bezkarnie do mojego domu.

– Z tego co pamiętam, to jest mój dom – odpowiedziała zupełnie racjonalnym i pewnym głosem.

– O co ci chodzi? Dlaczego go bronisz? Zapomniałaś, co nam zrobił? Przecież przez niego przyszły wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie nas spotkały. Przez niego jesteś nienormalna. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał...

– Nie waż się mówić o Vernonie.

– Będę mówił, co mi się podoba. Odsuń się! – wykrzyknął.

Draco, który od jakiegoś czasu obserwował całą scenę zza progu drzwi, włączył się w końcu w wir wydarzeń.

 – Zasłoń oczy ciotce! – rozkazał chłodno Potterowi.

Harry trochę się zdziwił, ale posłusznie obrócił Petunię w swoją stronę i przytulił ją tak, by nie widziała tego, co działo się za jej plecami. Kobieta łkała w jego ramię przestraszona, wyczerpawszy swoje pokłady odwagi. Dudley zdezorientowany patrzył na różdżkę Draco, z której po chwili błysnął czerwony promień. Mugol upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.

– Jeszcze jej nie puszczaj – polecił, machnął różdżką jeszcze raz i ciężkie ciało uniosło się w powietrze. Malfoy wyprowadził je na korytarz, niby przypadkiem rozkwaszając jego nos o górną framugę drzwi.

– Pokój na prawo to jego sypialnia – podpowiedział Harry, a po chwili usłyszał, jak wielkie cielsko opada na łóżko. Petunia wzdrygnęła się.

– Jak się pani czuje? – Po chwili Draco delikatnie odebrał chorą z ramion Pottera.

– Harry mi wybaczył. Widzi pan. Obronił mnie przed wściekłym siwym czarodziejem, tym, któremu obiecałam chronić siostrzeńca – tłumaczyła Malfoyowi. Ten kiwał głową, udając zrozumienie, objął ramieniem kobietę i machnął na Harry'ego. Potter złapał go za drugie ramię i Draco ich teleportował.

 

* * *

 

Harry myśląc o ośrodku dla umysłowo chorych, wyobrażał sobie ponure miejsce z rzędem cel i betonowym podwórkiem, więc to, co zobaczył, było dla niego dużym zaskoczeniem. Przed nim stał wielki budynek, przypominający bardziej pałac w Pemberley niż oddział siostry Ratched[1].

Gdy weszli do dużego holu, z wielkim żyrandolem na suficie i mugolskimi portretami na ścianach, podeszła do nich ubrana podobnie do pani Pomfrey kobieta.

– To pacjentka? – spytała, dotykając drżącej Petunii.

– Tak, weź ją na górę. Kto ma dziś dyżur? – spytał Malfoy, wpatrując się w plan budynku wiszący na ścianie, na którym poruszały się podpisane kropki. Harry szybko rozpoznał w nim wynalazek podobny do Mapy Huncwotów przedstawiający ośrodek.  

– Pani Bennet. Już jest poinformowana, przybędzie za kwadrans.

– Dobrze. Zajmij się nią i niech ktoś oprowadzi Pott... krewnego pacjentki… – zarządził Draco, zaczynając wspinać się po schodach, lecz gdy Harry ruszył za nim, zatrzymał się i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dodał: – Zostań tu, Choisi, przecież nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic do czynienia.

– Gdzie idziesz? – spytał oschle Potter.

– Nie martw się, nie zostawię cię tu samego, póki co idę odwiedzić matkę. Ktoś już po ciebie idzie – odparł, wskazując postać w głębi korytarza, w którym przed chwilą zniknęła jego ciotka. Jednak Harry nawet nie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, wpatrywał się w zgrabne ślizgońskie pośladki, apetycznie opięte ciemnym materiałem spodni, podczas gdy ich właściciel wchodził po schodach.

– Pan jest krewnym? – Za ramię złapał go młody chłopak, przerywając jego fascynującą obserwację.

– Tak, jestem – odpowiedział Harry, spojrzawszy wreszcie na młodego mężczyznę oblizującego lekko wargę.

– Oprowadzę pana po ośrodku. A tak w ogóle, nazywam się Hugh. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, dotykając swoich jasnych włosów, które, jak stwierdził Harry, nawet w połowie nie były tak lśniące jak te należące do Malfoya.

– Miło mi – odpowiedział Harry, unikając w ten sposób wypowiedzenia swojego imienia.

– Może zaczniemy od ogrodu, póki jest jeszcze widno – zaproponował, wskazując drogę. Szedł zdecydowanie zbyt blisko Pottera, który czuł się przez to odrobinę nieswojo.

Zwiedział ośrodek, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na coraz bezczelniej podrywającego go pielęgniarza i z każdym kolejnym pomieszczeniem był pod coraz większym wrażeniem. Klinika zdawała się ogromna i pełna udogodnień, zarówno mugolskich jak i czarodziejskich. Biblioteka, sala telewizyjna, basen i sauna istniały obok zielonego przez cały rok ogrodu i wanien z wieloma kranami (jak w łazienkach perfektów). Hugh między kolejnymi dwuznacznymi uwagami tłumaczył mu, jak wygląda dzień kuracjuszy, gdzie przeprowadza się terapie i jakie udogodnienia są standardem w pokojach pacjentów. W końcu odprowadził Harry'ego pod nowy pokój Petunii i przycisnął guzik, który sprawiał, że ściana działała jak weneckie lustro. Przy łóżku śpiącej ciotki siedziała pielęgniarka, skrobiąca coś po pergaminie.

– Mam nadzieję, że jej się polepszy.

– Będzie tu miała wszystko co najlepsze. I ty też mógłbyś mieć – zapewniał Hugh, uśmiechając się obleśnie. Gdy Harry spojrzał niego groźnym spojrzeniem, imitującym to rzucane przez Draco, chłopak odrobinę się zmieszał i dodał już bardziej oficjalnym tonem: – Pani Bennet i pan dyrektor oczekują pana w gabinecie. Zaprowadzę pana.

Weszli do bogato urządzonego, przestronnego gabinetu. Harry dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nie są w nim sami, że po jego lewej stronie, przy okrągłym stoliku siedzi przysadzista kobieta, przeglądając jakieś papiery, a tuż za nią stoi, oparty nonszalancko o kominek Malfoy. Spojrzał na Hugha spojrzeniem, które próbował imitować chwilę wcześniej Potter i młody mężczyzna wyszedł pośpiesznie mocno wystraszony.

– Niech pan siada, panie Choisi – zachęciła kobieta, wskazując fotel obok. – Rozmawiałam właśnie z panem Whitem… – Harry spojrzał na Malfoya z lekkim rozbawieniem, przypominając sobie anegdotę o jego przybranym nazwisku, ten niby wzniósł oczy do góry, ale przez sekundę widać było błysk uśmiechu na jego wąskich ustach. – … że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przydzielenie pana ciotki do mojej grupy terapeutycznej. Mam już dwa przypadki widzenia zmarłych, więc dobrze zajmę się pańską krewną… Panie Choisi, możemy przejść od razu do formalności?

\- Jakich formalności?– spytał Harry, zmuszając się do spojrzenia na pulchną kobietę dużo mniej interesującą niż znudzony Ślizgon.

– Musi pan podpisać standartowe pozwolenia na leczenie pana ciotki metodami magicznymi i mugolskimi. Rozumiem, że nie jest to dla pana problemem?

– Nie, skąd. Tylko obawiam się, że jeśli będziecie używać przy niej magii, może jej się pogorszyć. Nigdy jej nie lubiła.

– Zapoznałam się już z raportem pana White’a i jestem tego świadoma, będziemy używać magii w taki sposób, by pańska krewna się nie zorientowała… Pozwolenie na odebranie pacjentce różdżki nie dotyczy – mruknęła, odkładając pergamin na podłogę. – Gdzieś zapodziało się pozwolenie na użycie myślodsiewni.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Jedną z metod terapii jest wyjmowanie wspomnień pacjentom i oglądanie ich przez psychologa prowadzącego, by lepiej mógł zrozumieć podstawę problemu – wytłumaczyła, przetrząsając stertę papierów na stoliku.

– Ale przecież w tych wspomnieniach jest nie tylko jej życie, także moje, mojego kuzyna, mojej matki…

– Dlatego, Choisi, pytają cię o zgodę – mruknął Malfoy.

– Chyba nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Moja ciotka posiada informacje o pewnej dosyć znanej osobie i nie chciałabym, by te osobiste informacje wyszły na światło dzienne.

Malfoy prychnął. Psycholożka zaczerpnęła głośno powietrze z oburzenia.

– Panie Choisi, przecież ja jestem profesjonalistką. Naprawdę uważa pan, że rozpowiadam na prawo i lewo tajemnice pacjentów?

– Niech się pani tak nie oburza, pani Benett – wtrącił Draco. – Oboje wiemy, że raz była taka sytuacja, że pielęgniarzowi tutaj pracującemu wymsknęło się, kogo opłakuje jeden z pacjentów. Skandal był ogromny. Ale nie martw się, Choisi, to było zanim wymyślono zabezpieczenia.

– Tak, nie powiedziałam jeszcze panu o zabezpieczeniach. By uniknąć wycieku plotek i ochronić prywatność naszych pacjentów i ich rodziny, wszyscy pracownicy są zaprzysiężeni specjalnym zaklęciem, które uniemożliwia rozmowę o pacjencie z kimś spoza kadry. To znaczy, że nawet jeśli bym chciała, nie mogę ani z panem, ani z nikim innym rozmawiać o swoich pacjentach. Jest to zaklęcie odrobinę podobne do klątwy rzucanej na niewymownych pracujących w ministerstwie.

– No dobrze, to chyba mogę się zgodzić.

Harry podpisywał stos papierów, wcześniej przeglądając je pobieżnie, Malfoy palił leniwie papierosa, wyglądając przez okno po drugiej stornie gabinetu a znudzona pani Benett dotykała różdżką każdy z podpisanych dokumentów, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia. Dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach, odbierając od Gryfona kolejny dokument, wykrzyknęła zaskoczona.

– “H. Potter”?! Ten “H. Potter?” Harry Potter?

– Domyślam się, że teraz rozumie pani, dlaczego nie byłem przekonany do zdradzania wszystkich tajemnic ciotki – mruknął znużony brunet, starając się zignorować intensywne spojrzenie na swojej grzywce.

– Gdzie się pan podziewał? Tyle lat wszyscy pana szukali.

– Pani Benett, proszę wykazać się odrobiną profesjonalizmu i nie zadawać głupich pytań – upomniał ją Malfoy, rozbawiony skrępowaniem Pottera.

Psycholożka zarumieniła się ze wstydu i milcząc, skończyła czarować dokumenty.

– To wszystko? – Potter był już zmęczony tą cała sytuacją.

– Tak.

– Dziękuję pani. Do widzenia. – Podał rękę kobiecie i ponownie ignorując jej zaciekawione spojrzenie, odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya, który stał już przy drzwiach.

– To był męczący wieczór – stwierdził blondyn, gdy od ciekawskiej psycholożki oddzieliły ich zamknięte drzwi. – Co powiesz na szklaneczkę whisky przed snem?

– Chyba się skuszę – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem, zapominając, że miał nigdy więcej nie zadawać się z Malfoyem, chwycił go za rękę, by razem mogli aportować się przed mieszkanie Draco.

 

  


* * *

[1] siostra Ratched – przełożona w filmie "Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem”. Pemberley – posiadłość Pana Darcy'ego z "Dumy i uprzedzenia".

 


	12. Rozdział 11

 

– Whisky?

– Whisky. Jestem tak zmęczony, jakbym zniszczył przed chwilą horkruksa. – Harry rozsiadł się na fotelu.

– Niszczenie horukruksów jest tak męczące? Podziwiam w taki razie zapał do zniszczenia aż sześciu.

– Można się przyzwyczaić – zażartował Potter.

– Tak, człowiek może się przyzwyczaić do wszystkiego. Ja też na początku za każdym razem, gdy spędzałem choć chwilę z szalonymi ludźmi, nie miałem siły na nic innego poza alkoholem – stwierdził gorzko Draco.

– Dobra wymówka dla alkoholizmu. Obaj mamy wariatki w rodzinie, to dobry powód by pić.

– Zdrowie naszych wariatek. – Blondyn uniósł kieliszek w toaście.

– Zdrowie… Jak często odwiedzasz matkę? – spytał, gdy przełknął bursztynowy płyn.

– Dosyć często, a co?

– Zastanawiam się, kiedy powinienem znów odwiedzić ciotkę – powiedział, skrzywioną miną pokazując, jak bardzo nie ma na to ochoty.

– Nie musisz się do tego zmuszać. Na początku rzadko będzie miała przypływy świadomości. Zresztą z tego co opowiadałeś, nie byliście nigdy zbyt blisko. Teraz nie ma sensu tego nadrabiać. Jak będziesz miał ochotę ją odwiedzić, daj znać, to razem się tam wybierzemy.

– Jesteś pewny, że dobrze się nią tam zajmą?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział urażony, że Harry śmie insynuować coś innego.

– Tak się zastanawiam, w końcu twoją matkę zgubili i musiałeś szukać jej w więzieniu. No wiesz, tej nocy, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy.

– To nie oni ją zgubili, tylko ja – mruknął, zaciskając palce na szklance tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie.

– Co? Dlaczego? – spytał zaintrygowany, bardziej nerwową reakcją Ślizgona, niż samą historią.

– Było z nią źle – zaczął opowiadać, wpatrując się w swój kieliszek. – Nie reagowała na to, co dzieje się wokół niej, nie rozpoznawała nikogo ani niczego. Bez przerwy patrzyła tylko w ścianę. Razem z jej terapeutką stwierdziliśmy, że może przyda się jej zmiana otoczenia. Zabrałem ją do swojego mieszkania na parę dni. Było lepiej, czasami zdawała się rozumieć gdzie jest. Często płakała, dużo mamrotała pod nosem, ale przestała patrzeć tylko w ścianę. Jednego dnia zostawiłem ją samą w domu, miałem wrażenie, że jeszcze jeden wieczór z mamroczącą matką i sam zwariuję. Poszedłem wtedy do klubu, całkiem dobrze się bawiłem i nawet wyrwałem jakąś dziewczynę. Mieliśmy już iść do jej mieszkania, ale zauważyłem, że ma wytatuowanego motyla na ramieniu, a że od tatuaży mnie odrzuca, więc ją spławiłem i wróciłem do domu. Tam zastałem otwarte drzwi, porozrzucane po podłodze zdjęcia i brak matki. Dzięki Merlinowi, w ośrodku każdemu pacjentowi zakładają zaklęcie śledzące – zresztą podpisywałeś dziś na to zgodę – i szybko udało mi się ją znaleźć w twoim więzieniu. Podobno groziła jakimś mugolom i dlatego ją zamknęli. Ta noc była straszna. – Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.  – Jedyny plus, że przynajmniej jej się poprawiło i gdy wróciła do ośrodka, można było zacząć leczenie, na które wreszcie zaczęła reagować. Dziś czasami mogę z nią nawet normalnie porozmawiać.

– To okropne. Wyobrażam sobie, jak musiałeś się obwiniać, gdy zobaczyłeś ją taką brudną i przerażoną w tym więzieniu – współczuł mu Harry.

– Chciałbym, żeby wszystkie moje błędy kończyły się tak dobrze – wymruczał, pocierając swoje lewe przedramię, gdzie pod szarą koszulą znajdował się mroczny tatuaż.

– A skąd wiesz, że tak nie jest? Może na dobro z innych błędów musisz tylko trochę dłużej poczekać – próbował pocieszyć go Potter.

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami nieprzekonany i podszedł do barku, by nalać kolejną porcję alkoholu.

– Wracając do mojej ciotki. Nie myślisz, że będzie tam samotna, jeśli nikt nie będzie jej odwiedzał? – spytał Harry po chwili milczenia.

– Nie. Oni mają tam tyle atrakcji, że nikt nie ma czasu na tęsknotę. Czasami sam miałbym ochotę na pobyt w tym ośrodku, widziałeś ich saunę? – zagadnął Malfoy weselszym tonem, starając się przerwać ponurą atmosferę.

– Widziałem, Hugh próbował mnie tam zaciągnąć… – mruknął, ale gdy tylko Draco otworzył usta, by wyrazić swoje oburzenie, pokręcił głową na znak, że nie ma o czym mówić. – Bardzo podobna jest na siłowni niedaleko. Kiedy tam chodzę, zawsze korzystam z sauny, to takie relaksujące.

– Chyba muszę się wybrać do tej twojej siłowni. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał przekonywać wariatek, że wolałbym jednak zostać w ręczniku. Za każdym razem, gdy wymykam się do sauny, taka jedna wchodzi za mną zupełnie naga (zaznaczam, że ma ponad siedemdziesiąt lat) i krzyczy na mnie, że do sauny nie można wnosić ręczników. Ostatnio musiałem użyć zaklęcia trwałego przylepca, bo bałem się, że zerwie ze mnie ręcznik siłą. – Draco udawał przerażonego na samą myśl, a Harry śmiał się w głos.

– Gdy mieszkałem w Brukseli, wybrałem się do nowej siłowni. Przyzwyczajony byłem do sauny oddzielnej dla mężczyzn i oddzielnej dla kobiet, więc wchodzę sobie zadowolony do środka, oczywiście na waleta, a tam z pięć grubych starych bab patrzyło się na mnie jak wygłodniałe wilki. Musiałem szybko stamtąd uciec i potem nigdy nie wróciłem do tamtej siłowni – opowiedział Potter.

 Malfoy zachichotał.

– Widzę, że łączy nas więcej niż myśleliśmy. Przygody w saunie, wariatki w rodzinie.

– Uwielbienie dla whisky – dodał Harry, polewając im następną kolejkę.

– Łączy nas tyle, że powinniśmy być przyjaciółmi – powiedział Draco, patrząc na Pottera niepewnie. Ten na jego słowa zamarł ze szklanką w połowie drogi do ust.

– Co to było? – spytał wściekły.

– Nie. Nic. Zapomnij. – Próbował wycofać się Malfoy.

– Jakie „zapomnij”!? W co ty, kurwa, pogrywasz? O co ci znowu chodzi? Nie masz kogo przelecieć? "Och, Potter jest taki durny, pogadam trochę o przyjaźni, wypieprzę go, a potem znów wszystko odwołam" – mówił wysokim głosem, przedrzeźniającym mowę Draco, czerwony z wściekłości.

– Uspokój się! Nic takiego nie myślałem.

– To mi może, kurwa, łaskawie wytłumaczysz, co myślałeś?

– Żałuje, że powiedziałem tamte słowa wtedy, OK.? Myślałem, że nie jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie wiem, jak nazwać to, co jest między nami. Bo z moimi przyjaciółmi miałem inne relacje.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nigdy nie chodziłeś do łóżka z przyjaciółmi? Mogę powiedzieć to samo, ale...

– Chodziłem. Nie o to chodzi. Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem i możliwe, że wcześniej… nie miałem przyjaciół. Zdaje się, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która traktuje mnie tak, jak robią to przyjaciele – powiedział cicho zawstydzony.

– Co? Tylko nie bierz mnie teraz na litość – wykrzyknął podejrzliwie Harry.

– Kurwa, Potter. Mógłbyś być czasami bardziej taktowny. Ja ci się tu wywnętrzam, a ty mi puszczasz tekst o litości – zdenerwował się Malfoy.

– To niby jak cię traktuję? – spytał wciąż odrobinę agresywnie.

– Nie umiem tego określić. Traktujesz mnie, jakbyśmy byli na równi. Rozumiesz? Wcześniej wszyscy słuchali tego co mówię, włazili mi w dupę i wykonywali moje polecenia, ewentualnie próbowali rządzić mną, a ja się wtedy stawiałem. Mój ojciec zawsze powtarzał: "Jesteś lepszy od każdego, kto nie jest lepszy od ciebie", mając pewnie na myśli Czarnego Pana i jego samego. A ty nie dajesz się podciągnąć do żadnej z tych grup. Mówisz co chcesz, nie przejmujesz się tym, co sobie o tobie pomyślę i co mogę ci zrobić, jednocześnie nie zmuszasz mnie do niczego. Traktujesz mnie jak partnera.

– Naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie znałeś nikogo, kto traktował cię normalnie?

– Ile razy mam to powtarzać? – mruknął zażenowany.

– Ale naprawdę? Nawet w szkole? Nie… „w szkole” to głupie pytanie. Kto, Goyle i Crabbe? – odpowiedział sam sobie. – Żadnej dziewczyny, chłopaka? Żadnych partnerskich relacji?

– Moje relacje seksualne zawsze były z osobami o niższym statucie niż ja. Zawsze, poza jednym przypadkiem. – Spojrzał wymownie na Gryfona.

– Zdaje się, że ciebie także można by zamknąć w klinice. Nie powiesz mi, że to jest normalne? – stwierdził sceptycznie Potter.

– Nie, nie jest. Zadowolony? – odpowiedział urażony, krzyżując ręce w obrażonym geście.

 Harry zaczął się śmiać, najpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej. Draco patrzył się na niego zdezorientowany.

 – Ty też oszalałeś?

– Chyba jeszcze nie. Ale to takie zabawne. Jedynym przyjacielem Draco Malfoya – najmłodszego śmierciożercy i króla Ślizgonów, jest jego największy wróg z dzieciństwa, Gryfon, przeciwnik w quidditchu i zabójca jego czarnego mistrza – Harry Potter.

Draco uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

– Trochę żałosne, co? – mruknął.

– Nawet nie trochę, ale nie przejmuj się. Ludzie mają problem z dostrzeżeniem wad u swoich przyjaciół.

– To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie dostrzegałeś tępoty Weasleya.

– To by wyjaśniło, dlaczego mogę wytrzymać z tobą, pomimo twojego ciągłego zarozumialstwa.

 

* * *

 

_Siedziała w koronkowej bieliźnie na wielkim łóżku. Czekała na coś, wpatrując się w zielone drzwi. To był bardzo znajomy odcień zieleni. Myślała o tym, by ich dotknąć, ale one otworzyły się, zanim zdążyła choćby wstać. Wszedł przez nie Draco Malfoy, ubrany w butelkowozielony garnitur. Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie._

_– Czekałaś?_

_– Czekam._

_– Wiesz, że zielony to kolor Ślizgonów?_

_– To mój ulubiony kolor – odpowiedziała, choć nigdy nie było to prawdą. Draco usiadł na fotelu obok łóżka i wpatrywał się w zielone, znów zamknięte drzwi. Ona robiła to samo._

_Usłyszała śmiech._ Jego _śmiech. Uśmiechnięta spojrzała na Draco, on także wydawał się radosny i podekscytowany. Wiercił się na fotelu, jak małe dziecko czekające na świętego Mikołaja._

_Na włosach poczuła czyjś dotyk. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła zielone oczy. Objęła jego szyję i wpiła się w jego usta. Położył dłonie na jej pośladkach, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Chciała zdjąć mu koszulę, ale on się odsunął._

_Było jej zimno._

_Siedział obok niej na łóżku i patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Nie śmiała się poruszyć. W końcu chwycił jej rękę i powoli, delikatnie pocałował czubki palców, wnętrze dłoni, potem przedramię, gdzie widniała jej szpetna blizna, zgięcie łokcia, ramię i obojczyk. Popchnął ją na łóżko i brutalnie trzymając za ręce, delikatnie muskał ustami jej policzki, nos i powieki. Połączenie gwałtowności z delikatnością było ekscytujące._

_– Chcesz? – spytał jakiś chłodny głos z boku, choć to Harry poruszał ustami._

_– Chcę!_

_Wygięła się do góry, próbując otrzeć się o ciało Harry’ego. Zaśmiał się ironicznie, ale dźwięk znów pochodził gdzieś z boku._

_Zębami zerwał czarny biustonosz i całował jej piersi. Rękami wodził po jej bokach i zewnętrznych częściach ud. Kiedy z jej ust wyrwał się pierwszy cichy jęk rozkoszy, głos z boku zachichotał. Harry pocałunkami i lekkim kąsaniem wyznaczał drogę, między piersiami, do pępka i na kości biodrowe. Pocałował ją w wewnętrzną część uda._

_– Gotowa? – spytał zimny głos._

_– Tak – wyszeptała._

_Harry zanurzył się między jej nogami i już po chwili wiła się z rozkoszy. Na chwilę odwróciła głowę na bok i zobaczyła, że na fotelu wciąż siedzi uśmiechający się ironicznie Malfoy. Przez ten uśmiech poczuła jeszcze większy przypływ rozkoszy. Krzyknęła głośno._

_Harry oderwał od niej usta i zastąpił je dłonią. Wpatrywał się w Malfoya, który uniósł ironicznie brwi i pochylił się w stronę łóżka. Potter, nie przestając robić cudów ręką, przesunął się w jego stronę. Draco dmuchnął w czoło Harry’emu tak, że jego włosy odsłoniły bliznę. Gryfon zamknął oczy i Malfoy czule pocałował błyskawicę._

_– Harry!! – krzyknęła ni to z rozkoszy, ni to by zwrócić na siebie uwagę._

_Draco stanął w nogach łóżka, patrząc ironicznie na jej rozchylone nogi i Pottera całującego zgięcie jej kolan, a ona patrząc na blondyna, poczuła się jeszcze bardziej podniecona._

_– Hermiono – usłyszała głos nad głową. – Hermiono, obudź się._

Harry pochylał się nad jej łóżkiem i lekko nią potrząsał.

– To był tylko sen – zapewnił ją.

– To był tylko sen – powtórzyła i ledwo powstrzymała łzy rozczarowania.

 

* * *

 

– Nie zgadniesz, co się stało – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, wpadając do mieszkania.

– Jeśli nie zgadnę, to mi powiedz. Ale najpierw cię lepiej uprzedzę, że na obiad wprosił się Malfoy – odpowiedział Harry z kuchni.

– Ech, trudno. – Na widok blondyna opierającego się o blat, entuzjazm dziewczyny wyraźnie oklapł.

– Widzę, Granger, że cieszysz się na mój widok.

– Jak widać ogromnie. – Wykrzywiła się w jego stronę.

– Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? – spytał Harry po chwili, udając, że nie zauważa ich pojedynku na miny.

– Zostałam szefem Działu Transmutacji – pochwaliła się kobieta, a na jej twarz wróciła radość.

– Całego działu? – niedowierzał Ślizgon.

– Nie do ciebie mówię, ale tak, całego działu. Podlegam tylko szefowi Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof oraz samemu Ministrowi. – Uniosła głowę z dumą.

– Granger, czy ty przypadkiem nie byłaś podrzędnym pracownikiem. Jakim cudem awansowałaś tak wysoko?

– Zamknij się, Malfoy. – Harry zamachnął się drewnianą łyżką na Ślizgona. – Gratuluję, Hermiono. To świetna wiadomość. Szkoda, że nie mamy szampana, by to uczcić…

– Kto powiedział, że nie mamy? – Ze swojej torby wyciągnęła zieloną butelkę z białą etykietką i charakterystycznym korkiem. – Wstąpiłam po drodze do sklepu.

– Wsadź go do lodówki. Zamrażanie szampana czarami psuje jego walory smakowe  – rozporządził Draco. Hermiona wzniosła oczy do góry, wsadziła butelkę do zamrażarki i przeszła do łazienki.

– Malfoy, weź talerze i rozłóż je na stole.

– Naprawdę myślisz, Potter, że będę robił za twojego skrzata domowego?

– Przykro mi, mój skrzat domowy zginął podczas bitwy o Hogwart, więc tak, będziesz.

Malfoy prychnął, ale machnął różdżką i talerze zgrabnie przefrunęły z blatu kuchennego na stół. Machnął jeszcze raz i pojawił się wazon kwiatów oraz kubełek z lodem, a przy każdym talerzu stanęły dwa kieliszki i wymyślnie złożone serwetki.

– Wiedzę, Malfoy, że powinniśmy zatrudnić cię jako lokaja – zadrwiła Hermiona, obserwująca całą scenę oparta o framugę drzwi.

– Lepiej siadajcie – zarządził Harry, niosąc półmiski z jedzeniem i powstrzymując tym kolejną sprzeczkę. – Trzeba jeszcze tylko otworzyć wino.

Malfoy jednym zgrabnym ruchem różdżki wyciągnął korek i nalał rubinowy płyn do trzech kieliszków. Harry nakładał danie na talerze, a Hermiona podeszła do odtwarzacza płyt CD. Gdy z głośników popłynęły pierwsze takty melodii, Harry upuścił łyżkę ze szczękiem a Draco ochlapał winem obrus.

– Zmień płytę – krzyknęli obaj jednocześnie. Potem spojrzeli się na siebie i zaczęli się śmiać.

– Dlaczego? Harry, zawsze lubiłeś jazz – zdziwiła się kobieta.

– Dalej lubię, ale z Davisem mam skojarzenia – odpowiedział mężczyzna między rechotami śmiechu.

Hermiona uniosła brwi, ale zmieniła płytę bez słowa.

Usiedli w końcu przy stole i stuknęli się kieliszkami w niemym toaście.

– Jeszcze raz gratulacje, Hermiono.

– Tak, wszystkiego najlepszego – mruknął niechętnie Draco, gdy Harry nadepnął mu na stopę.

– Dziękuję i tobie też, Malfoy. Nawet jeśli wiem, że są to zupełnie nieszczere życzenia.

Draco wykrzywił się do niej, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Dobrze się składa, że dostałaś awans, bo zdaje się, że przez jakiś czas będę musiał pożyczać od ciebie pieniądze, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie znajdę nowej pracy.

– Nie martw się, poradzimy sobie – zapewniła go kobieta, klepiąc po jego dłoni, leżącej na stole.

– A właściwie dlaczego ją rzuciłeś? – spytał Draco.

– Właściwie pytanie powinno brzmieć: „dlaczego tak długo tam wytrzymałem?” Od początku było wiadomo, że nie nadaję się do tej pracy, a teraz, kiedy i tak z tej lichej pensji nie stać mnie na zapłacenie za ośrodek…

– Mówiłem ci przecież…

– Tak, wiem, Draco, że chcesz zapłacić za mnie i niestety będę musiał przyjąć tę pożyczkę. Ale w końcu jakoś będę musiał ją spłacić a siedząc w tej firmie, z pewnością nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić.

– Harry, nie myślisz, że to trochę nielogiczne? Brakuje ci pieniędzy i rzucasz pracę – spytała kobieta, zbierając talerze po przystawkach, gdy Harry nakładał danie główne a Malfoy dolewał wszystkim wina.

– Ech… masz rację. Tylko że ja tak jakby nie miałem wyboru. Mówiłem, że nie nadaję się do tej pracy i mój szef też tak stwierdził. Nie spodobał mu się piąty w ciągu jednego tygodnia raport z dużym błędem…

– Co to za paskudztwo? – przerwał mu Draco, wskazując na swój talerz, który przed chwilą podał mu Potter.

– Klapstuk i hutspot[1].

– To to coś ma nazwę? Myślałem, że po prostu coś ci nie wyszło i wciskasz nam to licząc, że oślepliśmy, straciliśmy smak i węch.

– Przestań, to tradycyjna niderlandzka potrawa. Hermiona bardzo ją lubi. – Zdenerwował się Harry, a Hermiona wydała bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos. – Lubisz, prawda?

– Szczerze mówiąc, Harry, to zawsze jak podajesz coś z holenderskiej kuchni, dolewam sobie kilka kropel eliksiru smaku do talerza.

– Co!? – krzyknął Gryfon. Draco zanosił się śmiechem, Hermiona lekko zawstydzona próbowała powstrzymać chichot. – Jesteście oboje beznadziejni. Od dziś sami sobie gotujcie!

– Harry, nie będziemy odbierać ci tej przyjemności, przecież uwielbiasz gotować. Ale przerzuć się na dania śródziemnomorskie, proszę. – Hermiona, wciąż się uśmiechając, musnęła dłoń Pottera.

– Albo mogę zabierać was do restauracji – dodał Draco, dotykając kolanem udo Harry’ego.

– Malfoy, przestań ciągle szpanować ilością pieniędzy. Na nikim nie robi to wrażenia – mruknęła Gryfonka.

– Jak to nie robi? Myślisz, że te wszystkie kobiety, z którymi spałem, leciały na moje blond włosy? Szpanowanie pieniędzmi, jak to nazwałaś, jest najlepszym afrodyzjakiem. Lepszym niż twój szampan, którym będziesz próbowała nas upić.

– Domyślam się, że wszystkim mugolskim dziewkom, które wchodzą ci do łóżka…

– Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że panna Granger, mugolaczka i obrończyni uciśnionych, będzie bawiła się w tak rasistowskie teksty jak „mugolskie dziewki”

– … musisz mocno mydlić oczy pieniędzmi, by powstrzymać ich odruch wymiotny na samą myśl o dotknięciu ciebie. – Draco prychnął – A od kiedy to używasz słowa „mugolaczka”? „Szlama” ci się znudziła?

– Od kiedy współpracuję głównie z czarodziejami z mugolskich domów, oduczyłem się tego rzeczownika. Ale jak bardzo za nim tęsknisz, mogę do niego powrócić, specjalnie dla ciebie.

–  A ja bardzo chętnie przypomnę sobie mój praw sierpowy. Zdaje się, że na trzecim roku bardzo ci się spodobał.

– Lepiej najpierw się przebierz. Nie chcemy, by ta obcisła bluzka, ukazującą walory twojego dekoltu, się popruła, co jej niechybnie grozi, jeśli będziesz chciała wziąć większy zamach.

– Przy okazji zdejmijmy lepiej twoją drogą koszulę. Nie obciążajmy biednych skrzatów wywabianiem plam krwi z jedwabiu.

– Granger, twój sposób na rozebranie mężczyzny jest doprawdy bardzo oryginalny. A teraz z łaski swojej, uracz mnie odrobiną twojego eliksiru smaku, bo robię się głody a ta paciaja robi się coraz bardziej odrażająca.

– Łap. – Rzuciła mu przez stół buteleczkę. Gdy polał obficie swoje danie i wziął kęs do ust, dziewczyna spytała, uśmiechając się złośliwie: – Nie boisz się, że podałam ci wywar żywej śmierci albo eliksir żrący?

– Granger, nie oszukujmy się. Jedyny eliksir, jaki chciałabyś mi dać, to Amortencja. A ją umiem rozpoznać doskonale.

– Wyimaginowany świat w twojej głowie musi być wspaniały.

Udający obrażenie Harry jadł swój obiad, pozorując, że nie zwraca uwagi na przekomarzanie się jego przyjaciół. Nie udawało mu się to jednak zbyt dobrze, bo co jakiś czas parskał śmiechem. Słuchając ich rozmowy, świetnie się bawił i czuł się po prostu szczęśliwy. Z jednej strony prychająca Hermiona, co jakiś czas muskająca jego dłoń, z drugiej strony ironicznie uśmiechający się Draco, stykający ich nogi pod stołem. Czuł się tak, jakby znalazł swoje miejsce tutaj, między tą kłócącą się dwójką.

 

* * *

 

– Harry, masz jakieś plany na wigilię? – spytała Hermiona. Wchodząc do kuchni, potknęła się o pachnącą choinkę czekającą na wstawienie jej do stojaka.

– Nie, chyba nie. Chciałem zacząć przygotowywać świąteczny obiad, ale na to mam mnóstwo czasu – odpowiedział, smakując danie, które gotował, by po chwili, zmarszczywszy nos, sięgnąć po sól i inne przyprawy.

Hermiona zajrzała mu przez ramię i z zadowoleniem rozpoznała danie z kuchni francuskiej.

– Będziesz moim partnerem na balu bożonarodzeniowym w Ministerstwie?

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – odparł sceptycznie.

– Proszę cię, zgódź się. W zeszłym roku go olałam, ale teraz, jako szefowa działu, muszę iść a nie chcę iść sama.

– Hermiono, nie uważasz, że jak pojawisz się na balu z zaginionym od dziesięciu lat Harrym Potterem, mogą pojawić się niewygodne pytania?

– Nie bierz mnie za idiotkę. Powiemy, że jesteś z zagranicy, wymyślimy ci jakieś nazwisko i wszystko będzie w porządku. Zmieniłeś się na tyle, że dopóki nie pokażesz blizny, nikt cię nie rozpozna.

– No, nie wiem.

– Proszę cię, Harry, chcesz spędzić wieczór wigilijny sam w domu… Proszę, proszę, proszę…

Mężczyzna spojrzał na kobietę, przytrzymującą jego łokieć i podskakującą jak mała zniecierpliwiona dziewczynka i uśmiechając się na ten widok, odpowiedział cierpiętniczo:

– Niech ci będzie. Ale jak ktoś mnie rozpozna, będziesz musiała go zobliviatować… I nie licz na to, że zmusisz mnie do tańca.

– Umowa stoi – zgodziła się. Dopiąwszy swego, przestała zachowywać się infantylnie i spokojnie nalała sobie herbaty.

– A i jeszcze jedno. Malfoy przyjdzie do nas na świąteczny obiad – dodał po kilku minutach ciszy, powracając do mieszania w rondelku.

Mina jej zrzedła i odłożyła filiżankę na spodek z głośnym brzdękiem.

– Musi? – Tym razem ona użyła cierpiętniczego tonu.

– Jeszcze go nie zapraszałem, ale już jesteśmy umówieni, że rano pójdziemy razem do mojej ciotki i to chyba naturalne, że zaproszę go na obiad. W święta nikt nie powinien być sam.

– To niech spędzi czas ze swoimi Ślizgonami albo…

– Hermiono, ja chcę, by zjadł z nami świąteczny obiad. Zresztą ktoś musi nam pomóc zjeść tę gigantyczną gęś, którą kupiłem – zażartował, mając nadzieję, że zakończy tym nieprzyjemną dyskusję, jednak jego nadzieje okazały się płonne.

– Czemu ty go tak lubisz? Nie pamiętasz tych wspaniałych czasów, gdy byliście najzagorzalszymi wrogami – powiedziała tęsknie dziewczyna.

– To było dziesięć lat temu i bardzo się zmienił od tego czasu. Zresztą my także się zmieniliśmy – stwierdził podirytowany Potter.

– Ludzie tak łatwo się nie zmieniają…

– Pamiętasz – przerwał jej, na pamięć znając jej argumenty – jak siedzieliśmy przed namiotem tuż po naszej wizycie w Dolinie Godryka?

Hermiona wspominając tamten okres, pamiętała praktycznie jedynie uczucie bezsilności, beznadziei i ogarniającej ją depresji. Każdy pełen lęku dzień wydawał się identycznie koszmarny. Szczególnie, gdy przypominała sobie uczucie braku celu i wyczekiwanie na to, aż w końcu ich złapią i zabiją, bo przecież ich misja była niewykonalna dla dwójki nastolatków.

Spojrzała na Harry’ego ze zdziwieniem, dlaczego miałby przypominać ten okres właśnie teraz?

– Przeczytaliśmy wspólnie rozdział książki Skeeter o Dumbledorze i dowiedzieliśmy się o jego przyjaźni z Grindelwaldem i idei „większego dobra”?

– Och – pisnęła Hermiona, przypominając sobie, o czym mówi Harry i co sama mu wtedy mówiła, po czym oblała się rumieńcem.

– Przekonywałaś mnie wtedy, że to, co Dumbledore robił w wieku siedemnastu lat, nie powinno wpływać na moje postrzeganie dorosłego Dumbledore’a, że on się zmienił…

– Och, Harry…

– Tak samo było z moim ojcem i Syriuszem, oni też znęcali się nad Snapem, bo byli młodzi i głupi, ale przecież wyrośli na porządnych ludzi, prawda? Dlaczego, do cholery, nie możemy dać tego prawa także Malfoyowi? – spytał wściekły, nerwowo wsypując zbyt dużo przyprawy do garnka i po chwili mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa nad zmarnowaną potrawą.

Hermiona różdżką wyjęła nadwyżkę ziół i uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie do Harry’ego. Ten westchnął głośno, wywrócił oczami, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie potrafiąc gniewać się na przyjaciółkę dłużej niż kilka sekund.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, czując, że między nimi wróciła życzliwa atmosfera. Jednak nawet jeśli Harry wytrącił jej z ręki wszystkie argumenty, herbata, którą piła, wciąż wydawała się strasznie gorzka i nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że nie została posłodzona.

Za każdym razem, gdy poruszali temat Malfoya, nawiedzało ją poczucie rozgoryczenia. Harry mówił o nim z takim przejęciem i radością. Z każdego wieczora spędzonego z nim wracał podekscytowany i zadowolony, każda aluzja, że Ślizgon nie jest tak wspaniały, jak Potter sobie wyobraża, powodowała u niego rozdrażnienie i złość. Bolało ją to. Świadomość, że jej uczucia względem Pottera zdawały się całkiem nieodwzajemnione, bo ten wyraźnie przedkłada kretyna Malfoya nad nią, drążyła w jej sercu paskudną dziurę. Nie miała jednak prawa pokazać tego po sobie. Harry nigdy nie mógł dowiedzieć się, że Hermiona nie kocha go tylko jak przyjaciela i brata. Nie mógł domyśleć się, że jej niechęć do Malfoya nie jest spowodowana jedynie jego paskudnym charakterem i czynami z przeszłości, ale ogromną zazdrością. Zazdrością o potterowskie błyszczące oczy po spotkaniu z tym idiotą, o te ukradkowe spojrzenia na jego ślizgońskie, paskudne pośladki, o ten uśmieszek triumfu Harry’ego, gdy uda mu się wywołać ten obrzydliwy, zimny śmiech.

Siedziała na blacie kuchennym, zaciskając palce na pustej błękitnej filiżance. Słuchała jakiejś zabawnej opowieści z Malfoyem, gumą do żucia i zaklęciem swobodnego zwisu w rolach głównych i nawet udawało jej się śmiać w odpowiednich momentach. Jednak naprawdę, przyglądając się krojącemu z wprawą warzywa Harry’emu, marzyła o tym, by to Malfoy musiał wysłuchiwać, opowiadanej z równym entuzjazmem, historii o niej, orzeszkach i piwie chamskiego faceta jako cel.

Nie wiedziała, że jej marzenie, ku irytacji Malfoya (równej tej odczuwanej teraz przez nią) było regularnie spełniane.

 

  


* * *

[1] Klapstuk – duszony szponder wołowy. Hutspot – puree z rozgotowanych ziemniaków, marchwi i cebuli. (Mimo całego mojego uwielbienia dla kraju wiatraków i tulipanów, potwierdzam, jedzenie mają okropne).


	13. Rozdział 12

 

W obcisłej granatowej sukni z dużym wycięciem przy udzie Hermiona wyglądała zjawiskowo. Gdy wchodzili do wielkiej sali w ministerstwie, prawie wszyscy odwracali się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się nowej szefowej działu i jej tajemniczemu partnerowi. Harry nie był z tego powodu zadowolony i to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że wzrok ciekawskich czarodziejów mógł odkryć tajemnicę jego tożsamości, ale ze zwykłej zazdrości. Pożądliwe spojrzenia innych mężczyzn uświadomiły Potterowi, że ktoś w końcu może zabrać mu jego Hermionę a on nic nie będzie mógł z tym zrobić.

Stanęli obok ogromnej choinki, starając się nie rzucać w oczy i Hermiona opowiadała przyjacielowi o tym, jak przez ostatni tydzień cały jej oddział pracował nad zamianą ostatniego piętra ministerstwa w imponującą salę balową, z przyległymi salami jadalnymi i tarasami.

Gdy przybył minister magii – pan Brown, wuj Lavender, jak szepnęła Harry’emu na ucho przyjaciółka i wygłosił krótkie przemówienie, rozpoczął się bal. Kapela zaczęła grać spokojne rytmy w sam raz do tańczenia, jeśli ktoś nie byłby Harrym i miałby ochotę potańczyć, a kelnerzy roznosili szampana, w ilości idealnej dla kogoś, kto Harrym był i miał ochotę pić bez umiaru.

– Chodź, Harry, przywitam się z moim szefem – powiedziała Hermiona po opróżnieniu dwóch kieliszków i pociągnęła Pottera w stronę niskiego mężczyzny ubranego w wyjściową szatę.

– Panie Stone – zawołała, dotykając jego ramienia.

Starszy pan zogniskował krótkowzroczne spojrzenie na swojej podwładnej i z uśmiechem wykrzyknął przywitanie:

– Ach, panna Granger. Bardzo miło panią widzieć. Bardzo ładnie sobie pani poradziła z wystrojem. Jestem pod wrażeniem, te sople i lodowe kolumny wyglądają niesamowicie. Heudebert może i był świetnym transmutologiem, ale pani, z tą kobiecą smykałką, zrobiła to zachwycająco…

Harry zauważył lekki grymas na twarzy przyjaciółki i zachichotał pod nosem. Doskonale wiedział, że Hermiona nie znosiła wszelkiego stereotypowania ludzi, czy to pod względem pochodzenia, rasy czy płci. Od wielkiej awantury, którą niechybnie urządziłaby każdemu mężczyźnie za szowinistyczny komentarz, powstrzymała ją jedynie głęboka satysfakcja z nowego stanowiska, którego nie chciała stracić przez niesnaski z przełożonym.

  – Moja żona… – kontynuował niezauważający niczego mężczyzna. – Zna pani moją żonę, Marry? – Kobieta w staroświeckiej sukni, stojąca obok mężczyzny, podała rękę młodej dziewczynie. – Marry mówiła, że to najładniejszy wystrój sali balowej, jaki widziała. A widzieliśmy już przecież sporo. Kochanie, od ilu lat chodzimy na bale bożonarodzeniowe?

– Od kiedy dostałeś szefostwo nad wydziałem kontroli animagów. Czyli dwadzieścia siedem – odpowiedziała znudzona kobieta, nie zaszczycając męża i jego rozmówczyni nawet jednym spojrzeniem, rozglądając się niecierpliwie za kelnerem.

– Ach tak, rzeczywiście. Dwadzieścia siedem lat, wtedy to cię jeszcze na świecie nie było, prawda panno Granger. – Hermiona z grzeczności nie zaprzeczyła. – Jeszcze raz gratuluję objęcia stanowiska. Należało się pani. Gdyby nie pani i pani przyjaciele, wciąż bylibyśmy pod rządami tego czarnoksiężnika, a za jego czasów przestano organizować bale – dodał teatralnym szeptem, klepiąc ją protekcjonalnie po ramieniu.

Harry musiał uszczypnąć dziewczynę w ramię, bo ta już otwierała usta, by wyrazić swoje oburzenie na insynuację, że swój awans dostała z powodu innego niż jej umiejętności. Dzięki interwencji przyjaciela uśmiechnęła się tylko sztucznie i odeszła od staruszka, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa.

Przebrnęli jeszcze przez kilka rozmów z innymi pracownikami, które ograniczały się najczęściej do gratulacji z powodu nowego stanowiska i gustu przy przystrojeniu sali oraz ignorowaniu przez Hermionę ciekawych spojrzeń rzucanych na Harry’ego.

W końcu dziewczyna stwierdziła, że przywitała się ze wszystkimi, z którymi powinna i usiedli przy jednym ze stolików. Nie doczekali się jednak nawet kelnera z kolejną porcją szampana, bo podeszła do nich wystraszona podwładna Hermiony, informując o jakimś ogromnym problemie z zaklęciem transmutującym. Gryfonka spojrzała na przyjaciela cierpiętniczo i gdy ten kiwnął jej uspokajająco głową, poszła razem z dziewczyną. Harry siedząc sam przy stoliku, czuł się głupio, więc podszedł do baru w poszukiwaniu alkoholu mocniejszego niż szampan. Udało mu się dostać ulubionego drinka i pożartować chwilę z barmanem.

Następnie oparł się o jedną z kolumn i sącząc napój, obserwował salę balową. Jak na razie nikt nie tańczył a większość osób kręciła się po pomieszczeniu, posyłając sobie fałszywe uśmiechy i komplementy. Choć Harry nie znał praktycznie nikogo, mógłby dokładnie określić, kto ma ważne stanowisko a kto na co dzień zajmuje się podawaniem kawy. Ci pierwsi byli obdarzani wyjątkowo fałszywymi uśmiechami a ci drudzy patrzyli na wszystkich ze źle ukrywaną zawiścią. Z tego co wspominała Hermiona, ministerstwo wyzbyło się uprzedzeń do mugolaków (jak twierdzi Gryfonka, nikt nie chce być posądzony o poglądy podobne Śmierciożercom), jednak fałszywość, karierowictwo i obłuda pozostały.  Choć Brown podobno był dosyć rozsądnym ministrem, Hermiona twierdziła, że jego współpracownicy zachowują się niebezpiecznie podobnie do Knota rok przed jego rezygnacją i trzeba mieć jedynie nadzieję, że żadne zagrożenie nie popchnie ich do poczynań równie niebezpiecznych co głupich.

Pił już drugą szklankę whisky, ale Hermiona wciąż się nie pojawiła. Znudzony zaczął słuchać rozmowy dwóch czarodziejów, stojących kilka metrów od niego.

– … musieliśmy ją zwolnić, panie Haut. Panna Grey wdała się w mały romans ze swoim podwładnym. Rozumie pan, że nie możemy dopuścić do takich rzeczy, tym bardziej, że ten jej podwładny był synem znanej osobistości. To nie przystawało – tłumaczył gruby czarodziej mężczyźnie w butelkowej szacie.

_– Je ne comprends pas_ “romans” _? Est–ce que cela veut dire cinq à sept?_ [1]

– Nie, jest ósma piętnaście, panie Haut – odpowiedział, zdziwiony mężczyzna, na co Harry prychnął śmiechem.

– _Je n'ai pas demandé quelle heure il est._ [2]

Potter widząc zdezorientowaną minę Francuza oraz zakłopotanie jego towarzysza, postanowił zlitować się nad nim i przyszedł z pomocą:

_– Excusez–moi, monsieur. Je peux vous aider? Ce monsieur n'a pas compris? Quand vous avez dit „cinq a sept”, comprendre ce que 06:55_

_– Mon Dieu. Cette gaffe!_ [3]

– Co pan wyprawia? – Oburzony rozmówca Francuza złapał Pottera za ramię.

– Przepraszam, ale niechcący usłyszałem, że mieli państwo problem z porozumieniem. Pozwoliłem sobie pomóc. Już nie przeszkadzam – odpowiedział Harry pojednawczo, plując sobie w brodę wścibstwo, bo obiecał przecież nie rzucać się  nikomu w oczy. Już miał odejść, ale zatrzymał go Francuz.

– _Permettez–moi de vous laisser avec ces idiots!_

– _Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici._

– _Alors, je peux aller avec vous?_ – spytał mężczyzna, z dezaprobatą patrząc na swojego poprzedniego rozmówcę.

– _Naturellement **[4]**_ – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, będąc pewnym, że Francuz na pewno nie zdoła go rozpoznać, a z towarzystwem mniej będzie rzucać się w oczy niż stojąc samemu.

Podeszli razem do baru, gdzie zamówili dla siebie nowe drinki a następnie obaj stanęli na jednym z tarasów z widokiem na iluzję ogrodu różanego. Siwy Francuz miał dosyć dusznego pomieszczenia w stopniu równym zniechęceniu czarnowłosego Brytyjczyka do pełnej sali i obaj z ulgą odetchnąwszy zaczarowanym powietrzem, zapatrzyli się na ładny widok.

– _Miejsce jest naprawdę uroczę. Musicie mieć kilku naprawdę uzdolnionych pracowników **[5]**_ – rozpoczął rozmowę Francuz, dotykając z uznaniem oplecionej bluszczem poręczy.

– _Wszystkie pomieszczenia czarowała moja przyjaciółka. Rzeczywiście jest bardzo uzdolniona_ – przyznał Harry z dumą.

_– Uzdolnionych przyjaciółek można tylko pozazdrościć, jeśli wie pan, co mam na myśli._

Harry zaśmiał się krótko. Jego rozmówca, jak na prawdziwego Francuza przystało, okazał się posiadaczem rubasznego poczucia humoru.

– _Zdaje się, że się panu nie przedstawiłem. Nazywam się Serge Haut_ – dodał po chwili.

_– Bardzo mi miło. Harry Choisi._

_– Choisi? Jest pan Francuzem._

_– Mój ojciec był Belgiem. –_ W myślach przeprosił Jamesa za to kłamstwo.

_– Szkoda, już myślałem, że znalazłem rodaka. W tym kraju, gdzie jedzenie jest paskudne, a kobiety tak brzydkie i pruderyjne, że aż żal patrzeć, przydałoby się mieć z kim ponarzekać._

Wdali się w dyskusję na temat angielskich kobiet, francuskich win i belgijskich czekoladek. Pan Haut okazał się miłym rozmówcą i Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minęło sporo czasu i głód zaczął mocno mu dokuczać. Przeprosił swojego rozmówcę, żartując, że musi skosztować trochę angielskiego pożywienia. „ _Tylko, mój drogi, nie nazywaj tego kuchnią_ , _to świętokradztwo”,_ zawołał za nim Haut, klepiąc go przyjacielsko po plecach.

Gdy nakładał sobie na talerz odrobinę pieczeni z sarny, podeszła do niego zdenerwowana Hermiona.

– Jesteś! Szukałam cię, już się bałam, że wyszedłeś beze mnie…

– Udało ci się wszystko naprawić?

– Tak, już wszystko w porządku. W damskiej toalecie przez chwilę przestał działać czar i znów stała się schowkiem na miotły, jakaś gruba baba była w środku i nie mogliśmy jej stamtąd wyciągnąć – mruknęła Hermiona przyciszonym tonem.

– Widzę, że miałaś ciekawe zajęcia – Harry zaczął chichotać, zwracając na siebie uwagę pary siedzącej przy stoliku obok. Hermiona spojrzała na nich zaniepokojona, ale widząc, że bardziej interesuje ich powód wesołości Pottera niż jego osoba, odrobinę się rozluźniła.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie więcej wpadek. Minister chodzi cały podenerwowany, zgubił francuskiego ministra magii. Jak znowu coś się zepsuje, chyba będzie mordował wszystkich winnych a ja jako nowa pójdę na szafot pierwsza.

– Och… Francuskiego ministra magii? Naprawdę? Zdaje się, że ja mam coś wspólnego z jego zniknięciem – przyznał się Harry.

– Co?! Coś ty zrobił?

– Usłyszałem, jak jakiś Francuz miał problem z porozumieniem się z Anglikiem, więc mu pomogłem. Przyczepił się do mnie i rozmawialiśmy na tarasie. Nie wiedziałem, że to minister.

– Teraz rozumiem. Brown wydzierał się na szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, że powinien go zwolnić, skoro nie umie przypilnować zagranicznych gości, za co mu w końcu płacą – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobię nikomu przez to problemów.

– Nawet jeśli, należało mu się. Smith jest idiotą. Mój były szef zawsze mówił, że nie ma nic gorszego niż współpraca z nim. Uważa się za najmądrzejszego na świecie i zawsze wie lepiej, jak inni powinni wykonywać swoją pracę. A jak udowodniłeś, nie umie nawet porządnie wykonać swojej… – urwała zdanie, patrząc nad głową Harry’ego, a jej rozbawiony uśmiech zastąpiła skwaszona mina. – A propos idiotów…

Harry odwrócił się, akurat by złapać ironiczne spojrzenie kierowane do Hermiony.

– Witaj, Granger. Widzę, że cieszysz się na mój widok – przywitał się Malfoy.

– Jak widać, ogromnie – odpowiedziała i odwróciła się, by przywołać przechodzącego z tacą pełną białego wina kelnera. Wzięła od razu dwa kieliszki i postawiła je przed swoim talerzem.

– Widzę, Granger, że alkoholizm jest zaraźliwy. Co z ciebie zrobiło mieszkanie z Pott… z panem Choisi? – zreflektował się, widząc, że siedząca przy stoliku obok para uważnie nasłuchuje.

– Wierz mi, że bez alkoholu nie wytrzymam twojego towarzystwa. Przyszedłeś sam? – spytała, mając nadzieję, że pozbędzie się Ślizgona jak najszybciej, jednocześnie z rozgoryczeniem stwierdzając, że uradowana mina Pottera prawdopodobnie nie pozwoli spełnić tego pragnienia.

– Milicenta pewnie poszła się komuś podlizywać…

– Jak to? Nie towarzyszysz jej? Przecież jesteś w tym mistrzem – stwierdziła kwaśno Hermiona.

– Cześć, Malfoy – wtrącił szczerzący się Harry, mając nadzieję, że zwracając na siebie uwagę blondyna, nie dopuści do kolejnej sprzeczki.

– Cześć. Właśnie przyszedłem pogratulować…

– Obejdę się bez twoich gratulacji, Malfoy – przerwała mu dziewczyna

– Granger, świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie. Nawet jeśli wyglądasz dziś niezwykle ponętnie  w tej sukni. Chciałem pogratulować panu Choisi…

– Przestań sobie z niego kpić, ktoś się w końcu zorientuje. – Zerknęła na kobietę, która prawie spadała z krzesła, przesuwając się tak, by jak najlepiej słyszeć rozmowę słynnej panny Granger i Draco Malfoya o wątpliwej reputacji.

– Hermiono, „Choisi” to, tak jakby, moje nowe nazwisko – wytłumaczył szeptem Harry.

– Zwariowałeś, nie mogłeś nazwać się choćby _Imbécile_? Chcesz, by wszyscy się zorientowali – wyrzuciła mu szeptem.

– Granger, uspokój się. Jestem prawie pewny, że francuskim włada tutaj, poza naszą trójką, tylko ten śmieszny Francuzik… A propos, dacie mi skończyć zdanie? Chciałem pogratulować wywołania międzynarodowego skandalu. Właśnie rozmawiałem z Brownem, który stwierdził, że jakiś belgijski jegomość o nazwisku, cytuje, „Suzuki” zdeprawował mu francuskiego ministra. Nie wiem czemu, ale słowa „belgijski”, „zdeprawował” i nazwisko na „s” skojarzyły mi się z pewnym znajomym.

– Dlaczego zdeprawowałem? Wypiłem z nim tylko drinka i pogadałem chwilę o angielskiej kuchni.

– Zaraz się dowiemy, bo mam zamiar cię do niego teraz zabrać. Brown stwierdził, że odda złote góry każdemu, kto przyprowadzi mu tego tajemniczego „Suzuki”.

– Nie możesz iść. Zwrócisz na siebie uwagę – ostrzegła Hermiona.

– Już trochę za późno. Smith stwierdził, że wie jak wyglądasz i właśnie cię szuka – odpowiedział Malfoy.

– To co mam zrobić? – spytał zdenerwowany Harry.

– Nie przesadzaj, nikt cię nie pozna. Sam mówiłeś, że nawet Granger cię nie rozpoznała, dopóki nie pokazałeś swojego słynnego znamienia. Chodź, Choisi, minister czeka – zarządził Draco, na co Harry wstał gotowy iść za Śligonem, gdzie tylko ten będzie chciał.

– Idę z wami – zadecydowała Hermiona wciąż mocno zaniepokojona. W końcu gdy ona pierwszy raz zobaczyła Harry’ego, stał on na źle oświetlonej klatce schodowej, a nie w blasku dwudziestu trzech tysięcy pięciuset piętnastu świec, które sama zresztą zapalała.

Draco zaprowadził ich do jednej z nisz, która była tak zaprojektowana, by umożliwiać obserwację tańczących gości, jednocześnie dając odrobinę prywatności i ciszy.

– Panie ministrze, znalazłem zgubę. Kiedy mówił pan o tym Belgu, pomyślałem, że może to mój znajomy – rzekł Malfoy, ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach patrząc na dwójkę zdenerwowanych Gryfonów.

– Bardzo mi miło. – Harry uścisnął rękę Browna.

– Mi również. To pan rozmawiał z francuskim ministrem?

– Zdaje się, że ja. Niestety nie byłem świadomy, kim jest monsieur Haut, gdy z nim rozmawiałem – usprawiedliwił się Harry i przygładził nerwowo grzywkę, mając wrażenie, że minister zerka na jego czoło.

– Dzięki uprzejmości pana White’a, który pomógł przetłumaczyć słowa pana ministra, wiemy, że oświadczył on, że nie będzie rozmawiał z nikim poza panem. Zdaje się, że nie jest pan nawet pracownikiem ministerstwa, więc nie wiem, jak on to sobie wyobraża. Jednym słowem, mamy poważny problem… Anno, przynieś mi porcję koniaku – zwrócił się do swojej asystentki, masując skroń. – Przepraszam, pęka mi głowa. Gdzie jest ten idiota Smith? – zapytał mężczyznę stojącego przy jego krześle.

– Pójdę go poszukać.

– Nie, zostań, Lewin. W sumie do niczego mi się nie przyda. Jest całkiem bezużyteczny. Załatw mi jakiś gabinet, muszę porozmawiać z panem _Suzuki_. – Na ostatnim słowie zaplątał mu się język.

– Może będzie panu łatwiej mówić do mnie Harry – zaproponował bezmyślnie Potter.

– Harry? – powtórzył Minister, przyglądając się brunetowi uważniej. Hermiona za jego plecami sapnęła ze zdenerwowania. – To jest pan Anglikiem czy Belgiem?

– Moja matka była Angielką – odpowiedział, z ulgą wypuszczając powietrze.

– Panie ministrze, jeśli potrzebuje pan gabinetu, mogę zdjąć czar maskujący. Za tą ścianą jest pańskie biuro – zaproponowała Hermiona, mając nadzieję, że jeśli Potter zostanie  sam z ministrem, który najwyraźniej nie poznaje Wybrańca, zmniejszy się prawdopodobieństwo, że zrobi to ktoś inny.

– Naprawdę? Niemożliwe. A kim pani jest? – zdziwił się Brown, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby miał nadzieję, rozpoznać swoje biuro.

– Granger, panie ministrze. Jestem szefem działu transmutacji.

– A no tak, Heudebert coś mi mówił. Jeśli byłaby pani tak uprzejma – zgodził się łaskawie, wyszukując wzrokiem asystentki z porcją alkoholu.

Po chwili, gdy Hermiona dotykała ściany różdżką i mruczała przeciwzaklęcia pod nosem, jednocześnie w myślach przeklinając się za pomysł sprowadzenia tutaj Harry’ego, minister zaczął marudzić, co, jak krążyły plotki, było jego ulubionym zajęciem:

– Naprawdę nie mam dziś nastroju na bale. Krall zniknął, Grey zwolniona, został tylko ten idiota, który do niczego się nie nadaje, a my mamy na karku Francuza i jeszcze indonezyjską delegację w przyszłym tygodniu. Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy ostatnio przynosi nam same kłopoty… Dziękuję, panno Granger. Uratowała mi pani życie... – podziękował, z ulgą rozpoznając swój gabinet z pełnym barkiem pod oknem. – Zapraszam pana. – Hermiona trochę niepewnie chciała wejść za nimi. – Dziękuję, panno Granger, już sobie poradzimy.

– Ja myślałam… Nie chciałam zostawiać... Pan Choisi jest moim partnerem i nie chciałam zostawiać go samego – wyjąkała zdenerwowana dziewczyna.

– Pani partner? Niestety możemy zatrzymać go na dłużej, więc by nie czuła się pani samotna, może pan White będzie tak uprzejmy i zatańczy z panią. Jego partnerkę także musieliśmy troszkę wykorzystać.

– Z najwyższą przyjemnością – odparł Malfoy, szczerząc się złośliwie do kobiety i wyraźnie czerpiąc satysfakcję z jej niechętnej miny.

– Myślę, że nie będzie to potrzebne… – broniła się Hermiona.

– Nonsens. Tak się pani napracowała nad tym wieczorem, że należy się pani trochę zabawy. To polecenie służbowe – dodał minister, mrugając do Pottera i zamykając za nim drzwi.

Zirytowana Hermiona chwyciła podane jej przez Draco ramię.

– Nie krzyw się tak. Wszyscy na nas patrzą – szepnął do jej ucha mężczyzna, prowadząc na parkiet.

– Nie mam zamiaru z tobą tańczyć – wycedziła przez zęby, uśmiechając się sztucznie do żony ministra, wachlującej się dużym wachlarzem.

– Nie masz wyboru. – Zacisnął niemal brutalnie jej rękę, na twarzy mając pokazowy uśmiech.

– Po co to robisz? – Zniechęcona, nie chcąc robić skandalu, położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i dała się prowadzić w rytm walca.

– Wierz mi, możesz mi tylko podziękować. Umbridge stwierdził, że wyglądasz dziś tak urzekająco, że zaciągnie cię do łóżka, nawet jeśli będzie musiał użyć Imperiusa. Powiedziałem mu, że jesteś już na moim radarze. Więc teraz udawaj, że tańczenie ze mną sprawia ci wielką przyjemność, bo inaczej on się do ciebie dobierze.

– Co ty mówisz? Umbridge? Syn Dolores? Co on tu robi? Przecież wyrzucili go za przekręty w księgowości.

– Widocznie zaprosiła go mamusia.

– Zresztą naprawdę myślisz, że udałoby mu się mnie omamić? Chyba jestem lepszą czarownicą od niego…

– Zauważ, że on ma po swojej stronie pół Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Wszyscy boją się jego mamuśki. A wiesz, ile oni posiadają zarekwirowanej Amortencji?

– Malfoy, czy ty przypadkiem nie zmyślasz. Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, by facet, który wcale nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, nagle miał zamiar używać nielegalnych eliksirów, by zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka – stwierdziła sceptycznie.

– Dziewczyno, widziałaś się dziś w lustrze? Nawet dla mnie, gdybyś się oczywiście nie odzywała, byłabyś najbardziej pociągającą osobą na sali – wyszeptał jej do ucha. 

– Nie wiem, czy to było twoim zamiarem, ale właśnie zmusiłeś mnie do mówienia bez przerwy. Dlaczego postanowiłeś mnie ratować przed łapami tego zboczeńca?

– Dobre pytanie. Sam nie wiem…

– Odruch dobroci? Nie wierzę.

– Masz rację, że nie wierzysz. Ja robię wszystko z egoistyczny powodów i lepiej o tym nie zapominaj – przypomniał zimnym, ironicznym tonem.

– To co w takim razie? – spytała zniechęcona.

– Możliwe, że nie chcę wysłuchiwać płaczów Pottera, jak to jego ukochana zadaje się z największym dupkiem w ministerstwie. Picie alkoholu w takim towarzystwie to żadna przyjemność – zażartował.

– Niestety, nie jestem ukochaną Harry’ego – odpowiedziała dużo bardziej gorzko niż planowała.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwiła – mruknął i przechylił jej ciało w tańcu.

**  
**

  


* * *

[1] franc. „ _Nie rozumiem_ , „romans”? _Czy to znaczy romans_?” ( _cinq à sept_ – to związek frazeologiczny oznaczający po francusku “romans”, ale dosłownie znaczy to: “za pięć siódma”)

[2] franc. „ _Nie zapytałem, która jest godzina_.”

[3] franc. „ _Przepraszam pana. Mogę pomóc? Ten pan nie zrozumiał? Gdy powiedział pan „romans”, zrozumiał to jako 6:55” / „ Na niebiosa taka gafa!_ ”

[4] franc. „ _Niech mnie pan nie zostawia z tymi idiotami” / „Nie jestem tu mile widziany” / „W takim razie, czy mogę iść z panem?” / „Oczywiście_ ”

[5] W tym rozdziale, tekst kursywą, jest mówiony przez bohaterów w języku francuskim. Piszę od razu po polsku, by było łatwiej mi pisać i wam czytać.

 

 


	14. Rozdział 13

 

– Harry, tęsknię za twoimi obiadami. – Hermiona przysiadła na biurku w ministerialnym gabinecie, bawiąc się szklanym przyciskiem do papieru.

Rozmowa Harry’ego z ministrem magii w czasie balu bożonarodzeniowego skończyła się propozycją pracy w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Początkowo tylko na okres próbny – Brown nie był pewien, czy charłak poradzi sobie jako pełnoprawny pracownik. Jednak po odnowieniu umowy ekstradycyjnej z francuskim ministerstwem oraz sukcesie z delegacją z Indonezji, ku wściekłości Smitha, który darzył Choisiego ogromną niechęcią, Harry został zatrudniony jako konsultant Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Dostał taką pensję, że gdyby je miał, to mógłby utrzymywać w klinice nawet dwie ciotki. Mimo że z jego dawnej fortuny nie został ani knut. Jak wyznała mu któregoś dnia Hermiona, cały majątek Potterów i Blacków, spoczywający w jego skrytce u Gringotta, dawno temu został zarekwirowany przez Gobliny, żądające odszkodowania za zniszczenie ich banku podczas słynnej ucieczki na smoku.

Harry’emu bardzo odpowiadała nowa posada. Rozmowy z cudzoziemcami naprawdę sprawiały mu przyjemność, nawet jeśli musiał używać tuby tłumaczącej, która powodowała same problemy. Nawet papierkowa robota nie wydawała się tak nużąca jak w mugolskiej firmie. Przychodził do ministerstwa z satysfakcją i poczuciem, że wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce i to, co chce robić w życiu.

Po tygodniu przestał nawet obawiać się, że ktoś mógłby go rozpoznać. Kilkakrotnie jechał windą z Lee Jordanem i nawet rozmawiał chwilę z Deanem Thomasem i żaden z nich nawet nie podejrzewał, że przystojny, niski mężczyzna o dziwnym nazwisku mógłby być ich zaginionym kolegą ze szkoły. Więc dlaczego miałby rozpoznać go ktoś, kto widział jedynie jego podobiznę w gazecie kilka lat temu? – przekonywał wielokrotnie zaniepokojoną przyjaciółkę.

– Co mówiłaś, Hermiono? – spytał nieuważnie. Właśnie próbował uporać się z listem od meksykańskiego ministra, który napisany był teoretycznie w języku angielskim, ale za pomocą zaklęcia tłumaczącego, więc odszyfrowane znaczenia niektórych zdań polegało na całkowitym domyślaniu się, co nadawca miał na myśli. _– Podjąć muchę za uchem_. Myślisz, że może to oznaczać „podejrzewać”? Miałoby to sens. _Podejrzewać kolumbijski rząd o zmowę_ … Już cię słucham – zapewnił przyjaciółkę i słysząc jej zniecierpliwione sapnięcie, oderwał w końcu wzrok od absorbującego zajęcia, by spojrzeć na kobietę.

– Harry, strasznie rzadko jesteś w domu – marudziła, udając, że wcale nie dotknęło jej to, że wydaje się mniej zajmująca od głupiego listu.

– Widzisz? Mam dużo pracy. – Wskazał na pokaźny stos papierów na biurku. – Zresztą, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać – dopowiedział cicho, zaciskając nerwowo palce na krawędzi biurka.

– W czym przeszkadzać? Od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowujesz.

– Wcale nie.

– Jak „nie”? Nawet teraz nie chcesz patrzeć mi w oczy – podniosła głos, mocno zdenerwowana. Od balu bożonarodzeniowego Harry ewidentnie jej unikał. Nawet sylwestra nie chciał z nią spędzić, mimo że nawet zgodziła się na zaproszenie Malfoya.

– Ciszej – upomniał ją, wskazując na kręcących się przed drzwiami czarodziejów.

Jednym ruchem różdżki dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi i założyła wyciszające zaklęcie.

– Powiedz mi, co się dzieje! – zażądała.

– Hermiono, myślę, że w tej sytuacji powinienem się wyprowadzić – mruknął, intensywnie wpatrując się w swoje kolana.

– Co?! W jakiej sytuacji? Czemu chcesz się wyprowadzać!? Myślałam, że dobrze nam się razem mieszka.

– Bo tak było, ale nie powinienem ci siedzieć teraz na głowie…

– Zacznij mówić wprost! O co ci chodzi? Coś ty sobie ubzdurał? – wykrzyknęła, potrząsając jego ramieniem.

– Przestań na mnie krzyczeć! – Bezwiednie spojrzał jej w oczy, ale zaraz szybko opuścił wzrok. Hermiona zdążyła zobaczyć w nim rozczarowanie i ból.

– Wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, co się dzieje? – poprosiła łagodniejszym tonem. – Naprawdę nie mogę się domyśleć. Widzę, że masz do mnie jakiś żal i nie mam pojęcia o co. Wyobraź sobie, że martwię się tak bardzo, że zdobyłam się nawet na to, by odwiedzić Malfoya i jego zapytać, co ci jest. Myślę, że było to wystarczające poświęcenie z mojej strony, byś w końcu mi wyjaśnił, co się dzieje, bo od tamtego idioty nie usłyszałam niczego poza docinkami, że nie jestem jednak Panna–Pozjadałam–Wszystkie–Rozumy.

Na wspomnienie tamtej wizyty skrzywiła się mimowolnie.

– Ja nie chcę stawać na drodze do twojego szczęścia… Merlinie, jak to głupio brzmi. Chyba nieświadomie zacytowałem jedną z tych amerykańskich komedii romantycznych, które oglądaliśmy razem.

– Harry – wykrzyknęła, gdy znów zamilkł. – Ja się chyba cofam w rozwoju albo ty naczytałeś się za dużo jakichś chińskich listów, bo zupełnie nie mogę zrozumieć, co ty do mnie mówisz.

– Nie każ mi mówić tego wprost, to krępujące.

– Chyba będziesz musiał. Pamiętaj, że ja byłam u Malfoya. Chwila skrępowania z pewnością nie dorówna mojej udręce.

– Daj spokój, on nie jest taki okropny. Jak go bliżej poznasz…

– Harry, nie zmieniaj tematu. Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki nie zrozumiem – zagroziła, o dziwo bardziej zirytowana kluczeniem Pottera niż kolejnymi próbami obrony Malfoya.

– Ja… Słyszałem, że ty i Umbridge… Zresztą sam was widziałem… i ja…

Po długiej rozmowie z ministrem w czasie balu, Harry poszedł na taras, by ochłonąć. Pierwszą osobą, na którą się natknął, był niski chłopak z mysimi włosami i pełnym pożądania wyrazem twarzy szepczący do ucha siedzącej tyłem kobiecie. Gdy Harry rozpoznał, że kobietą tą jest jego przyjaciółka, poczuł mdłości i jednocześnie taką furię, że musiał pośpiesznie wyjść z ministerstwa, by nie rzucić się na nieznajomego mężczyznę z pięściami. Nie widział zatem, że minutę później Hermiona zerwała się z krzykiem oburzenia na szeptane jej sprośności i spoliczkowała niskiego mężczyznę.

Potter będąc przekonany, że awanse mężczyzny sprawiały Gryfonce przyjemność, pogrążał się w depresji, przerywanej tylko pijackimi spotkaniami z Malfoyem. Unikał przyjaciółki. Po pierwsze, bał się, że drugi raz nie uda mu się powstrzymać wściekłości na widok jej ukochanego ciała w rękach jakiegoś idioty, tym bardziej, że z plotek okrążających ministerstwo dowiedział się, że tym idiotą jest syn znienawidzonej Dolores. Po drugie, powtarzał sobie, że powinien cieszyć się jej szczęściem, że pokazanie Hermionie, że czuje się przygnębiony, będzie nielojalne. W końcu obiecywał sobie, że okaże jej wsparcie i teraz, kiedy wreszcie wyszła ze swojej skorupy i wróciła do normalności, musi pokazać jej, jak bardzo go to cieszy. A dużo łatwiej było unikać przyjaciółki niż udawać radość z jej szczęścia.

– Harry…

– Daj mi skończyć, już jak zacząłem mówić… I ja chyba jestem zazdrosny. To znaczy nie „chyba”. Jak widzę gościa na korytarzu, to wbijam sobie paznokcie w dłonie, by się na niego nie rzucić z pięściami.

– Harry… – wyszeptała i zamilkła, patrząc na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

– Już skończyłem, możesz powiedzieć, że to nie moja sprawa i tak dalej – mruknął, znów unikając jej spojrzenia. Był wściekły na siebie, że nie dotrzymał swojego postanowienia.

– Oczywiście, że to twoja sprawa – zaprzeczyła szeptem. Dopiero po kilku sekundach do Harry’ego dotarło, co powiedziała kobieta. Otwierając usta ze zdziwienia i podnosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć na nią uważnie, wykrzyknął:

– Co?

– Merlinie, to zbyt skomplikowane… Chodź tu – mruknęła. Zsunąwszy się z biurka, zrzucając pośladkami meksykański list na podłogę, usiadła na jego kolanach. Patrząc głęboko w oczy, o których tyle razy śniła, pocałowała go zachłannie.

On zaraz odpowiedział na pocałunek, wciskając jej plecy w krawędź biurka. Każde z nich czekało na tę chwilę tak długo, że każdy ruch zdawał się od dawna perfekcyjnie zaplanowany, a każde doznanie odczuwane kilkadziesiąt razy intensywniej.

Hermiona całowała jego ucho, a on podgryzał jej obojczyk.

Jego ręce wsunęły się pod jej bluzkę i głaskały skórę na plecach, gdy ona próbowała rozpiąć jego koszulę.

Znów złączyli usta, gdy Harry sprawnym ruchem rozpinał jej stanik, a ona gładziła palcami jego pierś.

Po kilku minutach wstał, trzymając ją za pośladki, a ona objęła go w pasie nogami. Szybkim ruchem zrzucił wszystko z biurka na podłogę, nie przejmując się zbitym przyciskiem do papieru, który dostał od francuskiego ministra, ani układanymi przez cały dzień raportami. Położył ją na meblu, klękając nad nią. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że powinien podziękować Malfoyowi, że ten kazał kupić mu porządne, szerokie dębowe biurko. Znów złączyli usta w gorącym pocałunku.

Polizał jej obojczyk i musnął ustami pierś.

Wrócił do ust, rękami dotykając jej włosów.

Oderwał się od niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Jesteś pewna? – wyszeptał, nie chcąc psuć intymnej atmosfery, jednocześnie musząc przekonać się, że niczego między nimi nie niszczy.

– Jestem, jak niczego innego od dawna – zapewniła i pocałowała go, ale on nie odwzajemnił pocałunku.

– To nie zepsuje naszej przyjaźni? – ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał.

– Obiecuję.

Pocałowała go ponownie i tym razem oddał pocałunek, namiętnie, gorąco i czule.

Kochali się na biurku w jego gabinecie, ale oboje czuli się, jakby zahaczyli o niebo.

Gdy w końcu wyrównały im się oddechy, ministerstwo było zupełnie puste. Przytulając się mocno do Harry’ego, muskającego nosem jej skroń, teleportowała ich do domu. W łóżku, w którym tyle razy odganiał jej koszmary, odgonił także jej ciągłe poczucie niepasowania do żadnego miejsca. Pasowała idealnie, do wgłębienia jego ramion.

 

* * *

 

– Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Czekam tu i czekam jak idiota – wykrzyknął Draco na widok zamyślonego bruneta, wolno przemierzającego korytarz ministerstwa.

– Pojechałem o dwie stacje za daleko – odpowiedział Harry, wciąż myślami gdzieś indziej.

– Co?

– Zamyśliłem się w metrze… Nieważne. Tak w ogóle, to od kiedy ty mnie odwiedzasz w pracy? Nie wolałeś przyjść do domu? – spytał, wreszcie obdarzając blondyna obecnym spojrzeniem.

– Zastać cię w domu ostatnio wcale nie jest tak łatwo. Poza tym unikam Granger, ostatnio nawiedziła mnie w moim własnym mieszkaniu! Już nigdzie nie można czuć się bezpiecznie… – Wzdrygnął się teatralnie i gdy Potter otwierał usta, najprawdopodobniej by wygłosić pean pochwalny dla „wspaniałej Granger”, rozkazał pośpiesznie: – Wpuść nas lepiej do środka.

Harry już chciał otworzyć drzwi, gdy przypomniał sobie, w jakim stanie jest jego gabinet, więc wykonał dziwny, niezdecydowany gest i w końcu zatarasował sobą zamknięte drzwi.

– Poczekaj tu chwilę. Trochę tam ogarnę i cię wpuszczę.

– Zwariowałeś? Nie będę dłużej sterczał na korytarzu. Przy okazji, zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem zdołałeś zamknąć te drzwi tak, że żadna _Alohomora_ nie działa.

Potter próbował wślizgnąć się do gabinetu, nie wpuszczając do niego Malfoya, ale jego starania spełzły na niczym, bo po dotknięciu drzwi przez Pottera, zaklęcie blokujące przestało działać i blondyn mógł pomóc sobie czarami. Harry chciał posprzątać rozrzucone przedmioty z podłogi, jednak bez użycia czarów nie miał szans ukryć przed Malfoyem tego, co w jego gabinecie działo się poprzedniego wieczoru.

– Aaaa! Więc to takie buty. No, no, Potter. Nie spodziewałem się. Biurowy romansik? Dobrze radziłem z wyborem biurka? – szydził Draco.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy.

– Widzę, że było ostro. – Przesunął butem rozbite szkło, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Harry próbował postawić prosto wykrzywioną lampę, ale ta wciąż się przewracała. – Może pomogę? – Draco jednym ruchem różdżki naprawił abażur i drugim machnięciem zmusił rzeczy leżące na podłodze do przefrunięcia na swoje miejsce. Następnie rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle. Harry opierając się o ścianę, patrzył na niego wyzywająco, by ukryć swoje skrępowanie.

– Czego chcesz?

– Powiedz mi, czy to ministerialna atmosfera działa na ciebie jak afrodyzjak? Przez ostatnie pół roku twoje życie seksualne przypominało to, które wiódł Snape. Miesiąc w ministerstwie i już biurowy numerek… Gdybym wiedział, że cię to kręci, odwiedziłbym cię wcześniej, być może ubrany w szatę Magicznego Personelu Technicznego.

– Malfoy, ty mnie kręcisz zawsze, wszędzie i w każdej szacie, a jeszcze lepiej bez – zakpił brunet, rumieniąc się odrobinę. – Po co tu przyszedłeś?

– Cieszę się, że mam myślodsiewnię. Będę mógł przypominać sobie twoje słowa, kiedy najdzie mnie chandra. 

Harry prychnął śmiechem i wreszcie się rozluźnił. Sam sobie tego nie uświadamiał, ale bał się reakcji Malfoya na wiadomość, że uprawiał z kimś seks. Nawet jeśli nie miał do tego żadnych podstaw (w końcu byli tylko przyjaciółmi), obawiał się, że w jakiś sposób skrzywdzi Ślizgona. Żart Dracona złudził go, że wszystko jest w porządku i Ślizgon zupełnie się nie przejął tym, co Potter robił poprzedniej nocy. 

– A jak ty się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – spytał po chwili przyjemnego rozluźnienia Harry, zerkając na głębokie cienie pod oczami i lekko rozczochrane włosy.

– Nie spałem od dwóch dni. – Na pytające spojrzenie Pottera machnął lekceważąco ręką i odpowiedział: – Problemy rodzinne, problemy rodzinne i problemy zawodowe. Właśnie po to tu jestem. Musisz udać się ze mną do ośrodka.

– Coś się stało ciotce?

– Nie, ale jej terapeutka zniknęła. Musimy wybrać nową i podpisać wszystkie dokumenty od nowa.

– Dobra, poczekaj chwilę, powiem Smithowi, że wychodzę.

Draco skinął głową i gdy Harry zniknął za drzwiami, jego maska zblazowania i znudzenia opadła. Wstał gwałtownie i oparł czoło o szybę. Zgarbił żałośnie plecy, zamykając oczy. Gdyby Potter wszedł w tym momencie do gabinetu, rozpoznałby jego postawę z łazienki Jęczącej Marty sprzed kilkunastu lat.

Po kilku sekundach w takiej pozycji odetchnął głęboko i już miał z powrotem przybrać znudzony wyraz twarzy, gdy dostrzegł coś leżącego na podłodze. Podniósł łapczywie długi, brązowy włos. Przyjrzał się mu dokładnie w świetle padającym z okna i zmrużył oczy.

– Gratuluję, Granger. Wygrałaś – mruknął, przygryzając wargę.

 


	15. Rozdział 14

 

Była niedziela, więc chociaż obudziła się dosyć późno, postanowiła przekręcić się na drugi bok i wrócić do krainy snów. Jednak, gdy poczuła na ramieniu ciepło równo wydychanego powietrza, zmieniła zdanie. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała z radością na mężczyznę śniącego tuż obok niej.

Harry spał z lekko otwartymi ustami, łagodnie zarysowanymi zmarszczkami śmiechu i równo podnoszącą się klatką piersiową. Nieraz widziała go śpiącego, lecz nigdy nie zapomni tego poranka, gdy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. Wtedy każdy fragment jego ciała zdawał się niesłychanie fascynujący i miał zapach zakazanego owocu. Wtedy Harry nie należał do niej i ona nawet nie uświadamiała sobie, że to on kiedyś będzie spełnieniem jej marzeń. Wtedy to on przyszedł do jej sypialni nieproszony, na siłę próbując wyrwać ją z koszmarów.

Tym razem to ona wślizgnęła się do jego łóżka, gdy spał głęboko, by zostać uśpioną mocnym biciem jego serca i móc pilnować jego dobrego snu. Tym razem miała prawo patrzeć na niego. Mało tego, miała prawo dotykać go, całować i okazywać czułość na wszelkie sposoby, jakie przyjdą jej do głowy.

 _Ponieważ należała do Harry’ego Pottera_.

Nie mogła powstrzymać się od ciągłego powtarzania w myślach tego zdania, za każdym razem napełniającego jej serce szczęściem.

Już nie martwiła się o głupiego Malfoya czy ładne pracownice ministerstwa, bo on swoimi pocałunkami, uśmiechami i gestami dawał znać, że on należy do niej tak, jak ona należy do niego.

Jednak czasami miała wrażenie, że to zaraz się skończy, że po tylu latach cierpienia, nieszczęścia i marazmu ona nie może być tak po prostu niewiarygodnie szczęśliwa. Obawiała się, że jej szczęście przyszło zbyt łatwo, że przecież wcale nie walczyła o Harry’ego i patrząc obiektywnie, zanim zorientowała się co do niego czuje, nie musiała nawet długo czekać na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nie wierzyła w zwykły uśmiech losu, wiedziała, że trwałe, prawdziwe szczęście musi być okupione cierpliwym czekaniem i ciężką walką.

Obawiając się, że Harry przypomni sobie, że z nią nie może pozostać szczęśliwy, bo ona jest inna i nie nadaje się do bycia częścią związku, cały czas próbowała robić wszystko, by go zadowolić. Nawet kiedy była zmęczona po ciężkim dniu w pracy, nie dawała tego po sobie poznać, uśmiechała się i żartowała najmniej sztucznie jak potrafiła. Gdy denerwował ją swoim przemowami o Malfoyu czy użalaniem się nas sobą, nie pokazywała tego po sobie, udawała, że wcale jej to nie irytuje. Cały czas starała się okazywać mu czułość. Całowała go tak często, jak tylko sobie o tym przypomniała. Dotykała jego kolana, łokcia, ramienia czy policzka, gdy tylko znajdował się obok. Zmierzyła się z bolesnymi wspomnieniami, by przypomnieć sobie, na co kiedyś narzekał Ron. I z całych sił starała się nie wymądrzać i częściej mówić o zupełnych głupotach, jak większość normalnych dziewczyn, tak jak zawsze pragnął tego od niej Weasley. Pilnie obserwowała Harry’ego, by móc zareagować na każdą najmniejszą oznakę, że zaczyna dostrzegać jej wady, że zaczyna myśleć, że ich bycie razem mogłoby okazać się błędem. Tak bardzo bała się, że go straci, że była gotowa unieszczęśliwiać samą siebie dla jego wygody.

Robiła to wszystko dla takich chwil jak ta. Kiedy wiedziała, że może patrzeć na jego śpiącą twarz ze świadomością, że za chwilę zupełnie bezkarnie będzie mogła go pocałować i poczuć jego cudowny smak na swoich ustach. Że ma możliwość wtulenia się w jego ramiona i wyczucia jego upajającego zapachu. Że za chwilę on wstanie i uśmiechnie się do niej tym lekko nieprzytomnym uśmiechem i zachrypniętym od snu głosem powie jej zwykłe „cześć”. W takich momentach czuła się jak w bańce mydlanej, w której nic złego nie może jej spotkać. I była w stanie zrobić wszystko, by co noc móc usypiać wsłuchana w bicie jego serca, by mieć możliwość budzenia się przez jego oddech na karku. Wiedziała, że te małe poświęcenia, które znosi, są niczym przy ogromie szczęścia, którego doświadcza.

 

* * *

 

– Cześć, Malfoy. Masz ochotę się ze mną napić? – Przed drzwiami Ślizgona, z butelką whisky w ręce, stał Harry. Uśmiechał się pogodnie tak, jak robił to zawsze, gdy wpraszał się do mieszkania Dracona.

– Z tobą zawsze, wchodź – odpowiedział gospodarz żartobliwie, za ironicznym spojrzeniem ukrywając radosne ogniki wywołane widokiem bruneta. – Strasznie dawno nie raczyłeś mnie swoją czcigodną osobą. Czyżby Granger w końcu wypuściła cię z pomiędzy swoich długich nóg?

– Co ty insynuujesz? – spytał Harry, marszcząc podejrzliwie brwi. Był przekonany, że Malfoy nie wiedział o tym, że jego relacje z Hermioną wyszły poza granice przyjaźni. Uświadamiał sobie, że to głupie, ale miał nadzieję utrzymać ten fakt jak najdłużej w tajemnicy. Ciągle obawiał się (udawał, że wcale nie zauważa, iż myśl, że obawy te nie są nieuzasadnione, sprawia mu wyraźne przyjemne podekscytowanie), że Draco poczuje się bardzo dotknięty, gdy dowie się, że ostatnie aktywności seksualne Pottera nie mają nic wspólnego z pustym seksem. Tym bardziej, jeśli będzie wiedział, że mają one związek z Granger, za którą w końcu nigdy nie przepadał.

– Odwiedziłem niedawno ministerstwo i usłyszałem kilka plotek. Między innymi, że Żelazna Dziewica straciła w końcu cnotę z Belgiem z międzynarodówki. Domyśliłem się, że to o waszej Gryfońskiej dwójce.

– Serio? Całe ministerstwo o nas plotkuje? – zdziwił się Harry, z ulgą (i lekkim rozczarowaniem, którego z całych sił starał się nie dostrzegać) przyjmując obojętną reakcję Malfoya.

– A więc potwierdzasz. To dlatego zapomniałeś o kumplu od kieliszka? – odparł gorzko, ostentacyjnie podnosząc wspomniany atrybut.

– Nie zapomniałem, tak się jakoś złożyło – odpowiedział cicho lekko zmartwiony, że mógł zostać w taki sposób odebrany. Draco wywrócił oczami, pokazując, co sądzi o braku umiejętności odczytania sarkazmu. Harry zarumienił się odrobinę, po czym dodał: – Ale teraz jestem cały twój. I nawet przyniosłem ci trzydziestoletni alkohol w ramach zadośćuczynienia.

– To mnie zaszczyt kopnął. Wybraniec zawitał w moje skromne progi, do tego z niecnym zamiarem upicia mnie, biednego, niewinnego Ślizgona.

– Biedny, niewinny Ślizgonie, podaj lepiej szkło – mruknął rozbawiony Harry.

Być może gdyby nie skupiał całej uwagi na polewaniu równej ilości brązowego płynu do dwóch szklanek, zauważyłby, że podczas zaciągania się papierosem na ułamek sekundy Draco pozwolił swojej masce opaść i wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał wszystko to, czego Potter się obawiał.

– Jest równo, możesz sprawdzić – powiedział brunet, zerkając na towarzysza wyzywająco. Ten tylko wywrócił oczami.

– Potter, ja naprawdę wtedy tylko żartowałem. Wierzę, że do twojej szklanki tylko przypadkiem zawsze trafia dwa razy większa porcja alkoholu niż do mojej.

– Malfoy, ja czasami naprawdę się gubię w tym twoim sarkazmie – wyznał Harry.

– Przepraszam, następnym razem, gdy będę mówić ironicznie, podniosę rękę – stwierdził rozbawiony, machając wymienioną częścią ciała. – Jaka szkoda, że inteligencja nie jest przenoszona drogą płciową. No chyba, że z Granger trzymacie się jedynie za rączki. A może to plotki o jej bystrości są mocno przesadzone?

– Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał o Hermionie – stwierdził stanowczo Harry a widząc wędrujące w stronę czoła brwi zwiastujące kolejną drwinę, dodał szybko: – Ale a propos plotek. Podobno córka ministra trafiła do naszego ośrodka.

Draco spojrzał na Pottera z politowaniem na tak mało dyskretną zmianę tematu, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi, gdy dotarła do niego presupozycja w zdaniu wypowiedzianym przez Gryfona. 

– Jak to „naszego”? Nie przypominam sobie, bym miał jakiegoś współudziałowca. Czyżbyś podczas którejś z naszych libacji zmusił mnie do podpisania jakichś niekorzystnych dla mnie dokumentów?

– Nie wiem, Malfoy, o czym ty mówisz. Ja mówię o ośrodku, gdzie znajdują się nasze krewne – doprecyzował Harry.

– Potter, ja rozumiem, że wyszedłeś z wprawy, ale to dopiero pierwszy kieliszek. Nie powinieneś jeszcze gadać od rzeczy. Ja także mówię o moim ośrodku, w którym przebywają teraz twoja ciotka i moja matka, które odwiedzaliśmy parę tygodni temu zresztą.

– Twoim ośrodku? – powtórzył brunet, w końcu zaczynając rozumieć, o czym mówi Malfoy.

– Moim ośrodku. Nie mów mi, że nie wiedziałeś, że to ja jestem panem Whitem?

– Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty jesteś właścicielem tej kliniki?

– Tak, jestem. Potter, nie rób z siebie idioty większego niż jesteś. Dlaczego przyszedłeś do mnie, gdy miałeś problem z ciotką? 

– Bo wiedziałem, że masz podobny dylemat z matką. Chciałem dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób sobie z nią radzisz… Nie pierdol! Naprawdę ty jesteś tego właścicielem?

– Oczywiście, że ja.

– Ale dlaczego? Po co ci taki ośrodek? To aż tak opłacalny interes? – spytał sceptycznie, wciąż nieprzekonany, czy Draco nie robi sobie z niego żartów.

– A czemu myślisz, że ja robię wszystko dla pieniędzy?

– To dlaczego?

– Potter, czemu zawsze zmuszasz mnie do opowiadania ci połowy mojego życia?

– Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy niby zmuszałem cię do czegoś takiego wcześniej. Ale jak tak bardzo cię to boli, odwzajemnię się jedną moją opowieścią, na jaki temat chcesz.

– Umowa stoi. Mam nadzieje, że będziesz słowny. W końcu jesteś uczciwym Gryfonem.

– Jak ci tak zależy, mogę nawet dać ci to na piśmie – prychnął Potter. 

– Nie chce mi się szukać pergaminu. Udawajmy, że ci wierzę. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – To co chciałeś wiedzieć?

– Dlaczego zostałeś właścicielem kliniki dla obłąkanych? Jeśli naprawdę zostałeś i to nie jest jakaś ściema.

– Powinienem się obrazić za ten brak wiary – mruknął teatralnie rozgoryczonym tonem, ale widząc odrobinę zakłopotaną minę Pottera, dał mu spokój i zaczął opowiadać: – Otworzenie tej kliniki było ostatnim etapem moich działań… Zaczęło się od tego, że, gdy wyszedłem z Azkabanu, jak każdy, kto spędzi tam dłużej niż dzień, nie mogłem się pozbierać. Nie umiałem pozbyć się lęków i miałem problem z panowaniem nad emocjami. Chodziłem cały czas rozstrojony… Jak już ci opowiadałem, gdy w końcu mnie wypuścili, nie miałem dokąd pójść. Byłem sam ze swoimi problemami, do tego pod moją opieką znajdowała się chora matka, która miała się dużo, dużo gorzej niż ja. Zamknięcie jej w Azkabanie to coś, czego nigdy nie wybaczę tym sukinsynom z Wizengamotu. Ona jest zbyt delikatna na umieszczenie w takim miejscu. – Przerwał na chwilę, by zapalić papierosa. Harry już kiedyś zauważył, że za każdym razem, gdy Draco mówił o swojej matce, zaciskał pięści i szczęki. Tym razem było podobnie. Dopiero gdy wypuścił dym z płuc, rozluźnił się na tyle, by móc kontynuować opowieść: – Kiedy stamtąd wyszedłem, nie mogłem się załamać i poddać, tak jak miałem na to ochotę, tak jak zrobiłby to każdy na moim miejscu. Ona potrzebowała mojej pomocy i dla niej musiałem walczyć… Nie posiadałem pieniędzy ani domu, do którego mógłbym wrócić. To chyba najgorszy okres w moim życiu. Myślę, że nawet gorszy niż sam Azkaban. Tam pozostawałem sam ze swoimi strasznymi myślami i wspomnieniami, a na wolności zostałem zmuszony do szybkiego działania i opiekowania się matką, chociaż sam Merlin wie, że nie byłem gotowy na samodzielne zrobienie sobie śniadania. – Łyknął dużą porcję alkoholu i przesunął kieliszek w stronę słuchającego uważnie Pottera, by dolał mu płynu. – Przez chwilę mieszkałem u ciotki, która każdym spojrzeniem okazywała mi, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi za to, co stało się z jej mężem i córką. Choć przecież ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. To przecież nie była moja, cholerna decyzja… W końcu nie miałem wyboru i przemogłem się, co zdaje się najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem. Zacząłem działać. Sprzedałem ziemię i otworzyłem szkołę mugoloznawstwa, starając się jak najszybciej zarobić choć trochę pieniędzy… Z moją matką było coraz gorzej i w końcu ciotka stwierdziła, że nie może jej trzymać u siebie, bo boi się o swojego wnuka… Musiałem wysłać ją do Munga, ale gdy zobaczyłem, w jaki sposób leczą ją i innych chorych na jej oddziale, wiedziałem, że muszę ją jak najszybciej stamtąd zabrać.

– Dlaczego? Czemu w Mungu nie mogli jej pomóc? – zdziwił się Harry, przypominając sobie panią Pomfrey, która potrafiła wyleczyć nawet najgorsze kontuzje, a ona była tylko pielęgniarką, a nie uzdrowicielem.

– Wiesz, jak wygląda opieka nad osobami chorymi umysłowo w Mungu? Podaje się im eliksir uspokajający, by nie byli agresywni i nie robili problemów. I to wszystko, koniec leczenia. Po kilku dniach takiej kuracji pacjenci są zupełnie bezwolnymi ludźmi. Potrafią tylko siedzieć i patrzeć się w jeden punkt na ścianie. Według moich ostatnich badań, na zewnątrz pozostają spokojni, ale w środku przeżywają wszystkie okropności ze zdwojoną siłą. Po kilku miesiącach zaczynają być zupełnie nieświadomi, co się wokół nich dzieje. Nawet na chwilę nie powraca im świadomość rzeczywistości. A po kilku latach stają się niemal jak warzywa. Oddział zamknięty w Mungu jest pełen ludzi chorych umysłowo i nie mam wątpliwości, że żaden z nich nigdy nie wyzdrowieje. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale rodzice Longbottoma trafili na taki oddział. Gdyby od początku zająć się nimi odpowiednio, z pewnością by wyzdrowieli. Zresztą tak samo jak większość tam zamkniętych.

– Rodzice Neville’a? To straszne. Czemu uzdrowiciele im nie pomagają? – spytał oburzony Potter, pamiętając dokładnie wyraz twarzy przyjaciela, który żegnał się z rodzicami, gdy pewnego razu spotkali się w świętym Mungu.

– Bo to idioci. Oni umieją zająć się tylko fizycznymi objawami. Gdy zobaczyłem, jak to wygląda, byłem na tyle zdesperowany, że zainteresowałem się, w jaki sposób radzą sobie mugole. Okazało się, że mają dużo lepsze metody od czarodziejów. Znalazłem panią Finch-Fletchey, matkę Puchona z naszego roku, która była emerytowanym psychologiem. Zgodziła się mi pomóc. – Spuścił wzrok, lekko zażenowany. Harry wyobrażał sobie, jak upokarzające musiało być proszenie o pomoc mugoli dla szczycącego się swoją czystokrwistością Malfoya. – Długo musiałem z nią pracować. Posługiwała się tylko mugolskim metodami, ale i tak bardzo mi pomogła. Poradziłem sobie ze swoimi problemami po Azkabanie… i nie tylko… – Machnął ręką, dając znać, że nie ma zamiaru o tym mówić. – W międzyczasie wyniosłem się od ciotki i kupiłem małe mieszkanie w mugolskim Londynie. Zacząłem też studia na mugolskim uniwersytecie w Cambridge. Wierz mi, było to dla mnie bardzo trudne. Ja, zawsze wychowywany w przekonaniu, że mugole to gorszy gatunek, musiałem wśród nich mieszkać, uczyć się razem z nimi i za każdym razem przekonywać się, że sprawy dla nich całkiem naturalne i banalnie proste dla mnie okazują się zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Gdy w końcu nauczyłeś się wystarczająco dużo, otworzyłem swój gabinet. Początkowo wszyscy podchodzili do mojej działalności sceptycznie. Dopiero gdy trafił do mnie Goyle i udało mi się pomóc mu wrócić do normalności po miesiącach spędzonych w Azkabanie, ludzie zaczęli się przekonywać, że może ze mnie wcale nie taki idiota a mój pomysł nie jest taki głupi. Najpierw byli to głównie ex-skazańcy, ale potem przychodzili także ci, którzy potracili bliskich w trakcie wojny albo widzieli okropieństwa, z którymi nie potrafili sobie poradzić. W pewnym momencie miałem tylu pacjentów, że nawet z pomocą pani Finch–Fletchey nie mogliśmy pomóc im wszystkim. Zacząłem wtedy szukać innych psychologów świadomych istnienia magii. Zebrałem dziewięć osób i założyłem klinikę oraz gabinet dla potrzebujących terapii. W międzyczasie cały czas starałem się ulepszyć metody pracy z pacjentami, wykorzystując magiczne możliwości. Takie jak myślodsiewnia, eliksiry prawdy czy zaklęcia zapomnienia. Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że osiągnąłem bardzo dużo. Osoby leczące się w mojej klinice czują się coraz lepiej i przede wszystkim moja matka jest zdrowsza. Coraz częściej ma powroty świadomości, zdarza jej się ze mną normalnie rozmawiać. A w zeszłym roku zgłosiły się do mnie dwie dziewczyny po kursie uzdrowicielskim, które chcą pójść w moje ślady. Studiują teraz na Cambridge i kontynuują moje badania. – Nalał sobie kolejną szklankę whisky i rozparł się w fotelu, dając tym znać, że skończył opowiadać.

– Jestem w szoku. Draco Malfoy, największy dupek Hogwartu, wkładający tyle wysiłku, by pomóc innym? Jestem pod wrażeniem, że aż tak bardzo się zmieniłeś – skomentował po chwili milczenia Harry.

– Potter, nie robiłem tego dla ludzkości. Nie przypisuj mi nie wiadomo czego. Musiałem pomóc matce, bo jako głowa rodziny jestem za nią odpowiedzialny i tylko dlatego zrobiłem to wszystko – odpowiedział Draco, wyraźnie zirytowany przypisywaniem mu pozytywnych motywacji.

– Tak, ale przy okazji pomogłeś tylu innym osobom. Nie musiałeś przecież tego robić. Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem – argumentował niezrażony Harry.

– Potter, nie zachwycaj się mną tak. Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że się we mnie zakochujesz – mruknął złośliwie. 

– Myślę, że już za późno. Połączenie uroku Malfoya ze sprytem Ślizgona i dobrocią serca… nie powiem „Gryfona”, bo się wkurzysz… Ale z pewnością taka mieszanka działa niczym lep na muchy i chyba wpadłem – zażartował Harry.

– Uważaj, Potter. Według niektórych teoretyków, w każdym żarcie podświadomie podajemy ziarenko prawdy. Czyżbyś wyznawał mi miłość? Co na to twoja Granger?

– Jestem na tyle pijany, by móc gadać bez sensu, więc nie wciskaj tu żadnych psychologicznych teorii.

– Widzę! Wypiłeś cały mój trzydziestoletni prezent – oburzył się Draco, machając pustą butelką.

– Bez przesady, trochę mi pomogłeś. Poza tym musiałem odrobinę się doprawić, by móc słuchać tej rozrywającej serce historii.

– Nie kpij, bo więcej ci nic nie opowiem. Zresztą sam się o nią prosiłeś.

– Już nic nie mówię. Nie obrażaj się, mój oksymoroniczny Ślizgonie o dobrym sercu. Lepiej polej jeszcze. Nie uwierzę, że masz pusty barek.

– Taa… Mam Jacka, Johnniego, a nawet dostałem jakiś dobry koniak. Co pan sobie życzy? – spytał kurtuazyjnie, stukając butelkami.

– Wszystko mi jedno. Od tak dawna porządnie się nie upiłem. Bardzo mi tego brakowało – stwierdził, gdy Draco podał mu szklankę z bursztynowym płynem.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Granger nie pozwala ci pić? Aż tak wzięła cię pod pantofel?

– Chyba nie mam ochoty o niej z tobą rozmawiać.

– „Chyba” to nie masz wyboru. Mam przypomnieć o twoim przyrzeczeniu, że opowiesz mi o czymkolwiek będę chciał?

– Myślałem, że będzie to coś z przeszłości. Ile miałem kochanek? Mój pierwszy raz z facetem. Coś w tym stylu.

– Przykro mi, Potter, takie rzeczy powiesz mi po jednym mocniejszym. Nie będę marnować takiej okazji. Opowiadaj o Granger.

– Chyba muszę bardziej uważać z rozdawaniem obietnic na prawo i lewo. Co mam ci powiedzieć, wykorzystańcu? – mruknął, mrużąc oczy w udawanej wściekłości. Harry nie potrafił długo gniewać się na Malfoya, a kiedy był pijany, nie umiał tego nawet dobrze udać.

– Uwielbiam twoje słowotwórcze zdolności po alkoholu. Opowiadaj, jak jej się w końcu udało zaciągnąć cię do łóżka.

– Jak to „w końcu” i jakie „zaciągnąć”? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Błagam cię, Potter! Nie zauważyłeś, że już od dosyć długiego czasu Granger próbowała zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę w _ten_ sposób?

– Naprawdę? Niczego nie zauważyłem.

– Zdaje się, że jesteś w tym beznadziejny. Nie widzisz, że ktoś cię podrywa, nawet jeśli mówi ci to prawie wprost.

Draco wstał gwałtownie, by dołożyć sobie lodu do drinka, dlatego Potter nie zauważył jego wyrazu twarzy, gdy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa. Gdyby go zauważył, z pewnością nie mógłby myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.

– Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: Przyszła do mnie do pracy, wieczorem. Chwilę pogadaliśmy i jakoś tak wyszło. Sam nie wiem jak – wyznał Harry, mając nadzieję, że im szybciej odpowie na pytania, tym szybciej Draco znudzi się maglowaniem go na temat, o którym wcale nie miał ochoty mówić.  

– Tak po prostu? A co z twoimi obawami zniszczenia przyjaźni?

– Obiecała mi, że to nic nie zmieni…

– Ale zmieniło? Prawda? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał blondyn.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Co się zmieniło? Jeszcze nie skończyłeś mi opowiadać – upomniał Malfoy, wyraźnie okazując, że niechęć Pottera sprawiała mu uciechę.

– Ale jesteś wścibski! – Widząc jednak, że nic nie odwiedzie Malfoya od drążenia tematu, dolał sobie alkoholu i odpowiedział, zacinając się co chwilę: – Zmieniło. Traktuje mnie inaczej. Nawet czasami mam jej dość. Zachowuje się zupełnie jak nie ona… Ciągle mówi o zupełnych głupotach. Wyobraź sobie, że parę razy nawet zaczynała rozmowę o quidditchu, a przecież go nie cierpi… Ciągle się uśmiecha i ten jej uśmiech jest jakiś taki sztuczny. Bez przerwy mnie dotyka, jak przechodzi obok musi za każdym razem musnąć moje włosy, ręce czy nogi, to jest takie irytujące… I nie mogę już nawet spać sam w swoim łóżku. Od czasu do czasu przyjemnie jest spać z nią. Lubię to, jak się przytula do mojego ramienia, ale nie każdej nocy. Czuję się taki… taki osaczony – wyrzucał z siebie kolejne zdania, z każdym słowem czując większą ulgę. Powiedzenie na głos tego, do czego bał się przyznać nawet w myślach, okazało się oczyszczające.

– A seks?

– Naprawdę musisz pytać o takie rzeczy?

Malfoy kiwnął głową z wyszczerzonymi zębami. Harry wzniósł oczy do góry.

– Jeśli musisz wiedzieć… Seks jest niesamowity i warty poświęcenia.

– Jak każdy seks.

– Nieprawda, z nią jest lepszy…

– Porozmawiamy za dwa lata, gdy minie ci okres fascynacji.

Harry mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na myśl, że miałby wytrzymać z taką Hermioną aż tyle czasu.

– Panie psychologu, jak już chcesz się wymądrzać, lepiej powiedz mi, dlaczego ona tak się zachowuje?

– Zdaje się, że Granger boi się, że ją zostawisz i wysila się jak może, by cię zadowolić.

– Ale ja nie chcę, by tak robiła. Kiedyś było lepiej, gdy robiła wszystko naturalnie, bez napinania. Myślałem, że będzie tak cudownie, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, bo wreszcie znalazłem kogoś, z kim tak świetnie mi się dogaduje, kto nie gada o pierdołach jak te wszystkie nudne dziewczyny. Wydawało mi się, że ona też nie chce takiego prawdziwego zaangażowania, a teraz boję się, że ona zaraz zaproponuje ślub. Przecież ja się nie nadaję do takich rzeczy – mówił coraz mocniej przestraszony. – Dlaczego ona się tak zmieniła?

– Granger to kobieta. One mają to do siebie, że wszystko komplikują jak tylko się da. Do zwykłego seksu dopisują sobie całą ideologię. Nawet jeśli mówią, że tak nie jest.

– Nie rozumiem tego.

– Dlatego lepiej uprawiać seks z facetami. – Wyszczerzył się i szturchnął go w bok. Ale Harry nie zareagował. Zamyślony oparł brodę na pięści i wpatrywał się w pusty kieliszek.

– Tak się zastanawiam, co z tym zrobić. Czasami, jak ona myśli, że mnie nie ma w pobliżu, jest przybita i smutna. Niekiedy pod jej sztucznym uśmiechem widzę strach. Do tego jej koszmary wróciły. Potrafię ją uspokoić i ona nawet nie jest świadoma, że znów je ma, ale martwi mnie to. Myślałem, że już się z nich wyleczyła – powiedział zmartwiony Harry.

– A co to za koszmary?

– To już nie jest moja opowieść tylko jej. Nie będę plotkował na jej prywatne tematy – stwierdził ostro Harry, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

– Pytam teraz nie jako twój ciekawski kumpel, ale jako psycholog, który może będzie wiedział, w jaki sposób jej pomóc.

– Nie wykorzystujesz przypadkiem swojej profesji do niecnych zamiarów? Wiem przecież, że jej nie znosisz. Kiedy dowiesz się, co jest jej słabym punktem, będziesz to wykorzystywał przeciwko niej.

– Potter, za kogo ty mnie masz? Przyznaję, że dziesięć lat temu jak najbardziej właśnie tak bym zrobił. Ale teraz się zmieniłem. Nie zauważyłeś, że odkryłem przed tobą mój słaby punkt? A nawet więcej niż jeden, tylko ty nie jesteś dość bystry, by to dojrzeć – stwierdził gorzko.

– Bądź pewny, że jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, ja nie ręczę za siebie i skrzywdzę ciebie tak, że popamiętasz. Rozumiemy się? – ostrzegł Potter, porzucając przyjacielski ton.

Draco skinął głową i kolejny raz poszedł do barku, by Harry nie dostrzegł wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Może najpierw łykniemy po eliksirze trzeźwości? Obiecałem sobie kiedyś nie udzielać porad psychologicznych po pijaku.

Harry kiwnął głową i łyknął podany mu przez blondyna płyn. Gdy poczuł się całkowicie trzeźwy, zaczął mówić:

– Śni jej się scena z rocznicy pokonania Voldemorta. Znasz tę historię?

– Tak, znam. Ciotka mi ją opowiadała.

– Przez sen zawsze krzyczy do Rona, że nie chciała i że przeprasza. Wcześniej śniła ten koszmar prawie każdej nocy. Kiedy zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, zacząłem pocieszać ją przez sen. W końcu zaczęła normalnie sypiać a sny zdarzały się coraz rzadziej. Aż ustały zupełnie, przynajmniej do jakiegoś tygodnia temu, gdy znowu powróciły.

– Czyli miesiąc od waszego pierwszego seksu?

– Tak.

– Z Weasleyem to był jej ostatni związek?

– Z tego co wiem, to tak. Ostatni i jedyny. Nie licząc tych paru listów z Krumem i jakiś niezobowiązujących przygód.

– A co z jej rodzicami? Miała z nimi dobry kontakt? Byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem?

– Nigdy nie mówiła o nich za dużo. Raz ich poznałem i wydawali się bardzo mili. Ale nie spędzała z nimi zbyt wiele czasu. Nawet część wakacji spędzała z Ronem i ze mną. A gdy wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania horkruksów, zmieniła im pamięć tak, by nie pamiętali, że mają córkę.

Draco uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

– Duże poświęcenie jak na siedemnastolatkę.

– Co jej jest? – dopytywał się zmartwiony Harry, gdy zamyślony blondyn stukał palcami w poręcz fotela.

– Z tego co mówisz i z tego co słyszałem, jak zachowywała się, zanim się pojawiłeś, wydaję mi się, że to nieleczony przewlekły zespół stresu pourazowego. Długo żyła w samotności, więc się jej to nasiliło. A teraz boi się, że ją zostawisz, więc próbuje być idealną partnerką. Jedyne porównanie jakie ma to Weasley. Przypomina sobie, co robiła gdy była z nim i próbuje naśladować zachowanie w stosunku do niego. Jako, że ten temat jest ciągle nie jest wyleczony, wróciły koszmary.

– A jak można jej pomóc? – spytał Harry, stwierdzając, że teoria Malfoya jest całkiem prawdopodobna.

– Zalecałbym psychoterapię z porządnym przepracowaniem wydarzeń z Weasleyem i stratą rodziców. Do tego pewnie tradycyjne kompleksy mugolaczki i jej pragnienie udowodnienia wszystkim, że jest najlepsza… Powinno pomóc z koszmarami.

– Na czym polega taka terapia?

– Głownie na rozmowie. Powinna powiedzieć na głos, czego się boi. Nazwać uczucia, które jej towarzyszą i towarzyszyły. Dobra będzie metoda z myślodsiewnią, by mogła spojrzeć na wydarzenia z perspektywy. Będzie boleć i będzie to dla niej trudne, ale pomoże.

– Zrobiłbyś to? Pomógłbyś jej?

– To bardzo zły pomysł. Przede mną się nie otworzy. Terapeuta powinien być osobą, której się ufa. Zresztą obawiam się, że mi też trudno byłoby pozostać neutralnym. Ale mogę polecić jej jedną z moich pracownic. Julia albo Sabrina będą idealne.

– Dziękuję, Malfoy. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny za pomoc.

– Nie ma za co. Taka moja praca. Jak kiedyś będę potrzebował Wybrańca albo Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-Wszystko, ty mi pomożesz.

– Jasne, możesz na mnie liczyć. – Wyszczerzył się Harry. Z ulgą pomyślał, że Hermionie będzie można pomóc i znów będzie tą dziewczyną, w której się zakochał.

 

* * *

Co chwilę dotykała jego ramienia, kolana lub uda. Harry wiedział, że jest zmęczona, ale i tak uśmiechała się wymuszenie i z zapałem opowiadała mu o fryzurze żony ministra magii oraz najnowszych zaklęciach, których musiała użyć, by ją utrzymać w pionie.

– … Tak to się kończy, jeśli jedynym zajęciem kobiety jest bycie żoną…

– Dosyć! – wykrzyknął nagle Harry, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Nie mogę tego dłużej słuchać!

– Jak chcesz, możemy rozmawiać o czymś innym. Nie musisz krzyczeć – odpowiedziała nienaturalnie spokojnie, co zirytowało Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej.

– Muszę! Mam już dosyć! Nie wytrzymam ani chwili dłużej. Nie mam już siły tego znosić.

– O jakie „tego” ci chodzi? – spytała zupełnie opanowana. Harry nie zauważył jej wykręcanych ze strachu palców, bo działo się dokładnie to, czego Hermiona tak bardzo się obawiała.

– Codziennie na samą myśl, że wracam do domu, gdzie ty znów będziesz się zachowywać w ten sposób, boli mnie głowa.

– W jaki sposób, Harry? – spytała, głaszcząc go po włosach.

Odskoczył od niej, nie uświadamiając sobie, jak wielki ból sprawił jej tym ruchem.

– Chociażby taki, że nie krzyczysz na mnie: „co ja, do cholery, sobie myślę” tylko głaszczesz mnie po głowie. Cały czas zachowujesz się dziwnie. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Potrzebuję wolności.

– Wolności… – powtórzyła za nim, zagapiając się w ścianę. Harry nie rozpoznawał, co się z nią dzieje, więc mówił dalej, wyrzucając z siebie tak ciążące mu słowa:

– Ja nie potrafię się zaangażować. Z tobą czuję się ciągle osaczony… Nie nadaję się do bycia w związku. Od dawna to wiedziałem i powinienem pamiętać, że... Myślałem, że z tobą będzie inaczej, ale widzę… Ty starasz się jak możesz… To nie twoja wina… Ja… Przepraszam – mówił coraz ciszej i coraz bardziej urywanymi zdaniami i bał się nawet spojrzeć jej w oczy.

 – Więc to koniec? Tak po prostu?  Po tym wszystkim… – powiedziała po chwili, zakreślając ręką w powietrzu tak, jakby chciała dotknąć tego wszystkiego, co się skończyło. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy spojrzała na Harry’ego niewidzącym wzrokiem i zupełnie spokojnie spytała: – Co teraz zrobisz?

– Myślę, że powinienem się wyprowadzić – postanowił Harry i gdy wypowiedział te słowa na głos, zdał sobie sprawę, że podświadomie planował to od dłuższego czasu.

– Niby gdzie?

– Może Malfoy mnie przygarnie…

– Malfoy! – wykrzyknęła z wściekłością, jakiej dawno nie czuła. Tak jakby nazwisko znienawidzonego Ślizgona odwróciło zaklęcie, które rzuciła na siebie, by być grzeczną i nie zrażać do siebie Harry’ego. Ale teraz już było za późno. Już nie miała powodu, by powstrzymywać palące ją emocje. – A więc to o to chodzi! To ten idiota nastawił cię przeciwko mnie!

– Zwariowałaś?! Co on ma do tego?

– Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Co ten dupek wyprawia!?

– Hermiono, o czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? Przecież on nic złego nie robi. Przecież stara się pomóc. To on polecił tę psycholożkę…

– Bo on tobą manipuluje. Gra dobrego przyjaciela, który chce nam pomóc, ale robi wszystko, by nas rozdzielić – krzyczała dziewczyna, z satysfakcją obwiniając o wszystko Malfoya.

– On jest dobrym przyjacielem. Niczego nie gra. Zresztą słyszysz sama siebie? Po co miałby to robić? Dlaczego miałoby zależeć mu na naszej niezgodzie? To absurdalne!

– Nie widzisz tego? Nie widzisz, jaki jest o ciebie zazdrosny?

– Zazdrosny? Oszalałaś? Zazdrosny o mnie? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! I tak samo, jak ja nigdy nie byłem zazdrosny o ciebie czy Rona, tak on…

– Nie waż się mówić o _nim_! – wykrzyknęła tak groźnym tonem, że Harry zamilkł i nie śmiał się więcej odezwać. – Rób co chcesz – powiedziała drżącym głosem i wybiegła do swojej sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Harry dostrzegł w jej oczach łzy i czuł się paskudnie. Za każdym razem, gdy myślał o zakończeniu związku z Hermioną, miał nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez łez z jej strony. W końcu przyrzekał, że nie pozwoli, by ktoś ją skrzywdził, a okazało się, że to właśnie on zranił ją najbardziej. Stanął niezdecydowany pod jej drzwiami. Z jednej strony był gotowy wejść tam i ją przeprosić. Przytulić i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że jej nie zostawi, że na zawsze będą razem. Ale gdy pomyślał, że robiąc to, nie uwolni się od tej niewoli, którą czuł, od tej duchoty, osaczenia i zamknięcia, przebiegł go dreszcz strachu.

Po minucie rozterek zwyciężyła w nim egoistyczna, tchórzliwa natura. Ta, za którą podążał od czasu utraty mocy. Zebrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i uciekł tak, jak uciekał przez tyle lat, przed każdym innym zaangażowaniem.

 

* * *

 

Płakała w poduszkę całą noc. Sabrina powiedziała jej, że łzy są dobre, że nie powinno się ich powstrzymywać. Więc zasnęła, płacząc i we śnie płakała dalej.

Gdy rano się obudziła i w łazience zobaczyła w kubeczku tylko jedną szczoteczkę do zębów, przestała być smutna, przestała się bać. Poczuła wściekłość. Rzuciła kubkiem w lustro, które roztrzaskało się na milion kawałeczków. Weszła do jego pokoju i zaklęciami _Bombardia_ rozsadziła jego pościelone łóżko i pustą szafę.

Zrobiło jej się lepiej. Ubrała się starannie, wyszła do pracy, gdzie perfekcyjnie udawała, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Choć przecież nie było i nigdy już nie miało być.

 

* * *

 

Gdy weszła do gabinetu, poczuła się bezpiecznie. Wiedziała, że to unoszący się w powietrzu eliksir komfortu, ale z przyjemnością poddała się jego działaniu i usiadła w miękkim fotelu.

– Witaj, Hermiono. – Do pomieszczenia weszła młoda czarnoskóra dziewczyna - jej terapeutka. Sabrina usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko Hermiony i podobnie jak ona skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach. – Wydarzyło się coś nowego? – spytała tak, jak pytała co tydzień, z tym samym łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Nawet bardzo dużo. Pięć dni temu Harry mnie rzucił – odpowiedziała i wzruszyła ramionami, próbując okazać, że zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje.

– Hermiono, rozmawiałyśmy o tym, nie ukrywamy swoich emocji. A już zdecydowanie nie tutaj – upomniała ją terapeutka, a gdy Hermiona kiwnęła posłusznie głową, lekko rumieniejąc, zadała pytanie: – Co czułaś?

– Płakałam przez całą noc – odpowiedziała cicho.

– To dobrze. Płacz daje ulgę. Co czułaś?

– Rano byłam na niego wściekła.

– Dlaczego byłaś wściekła?

– Bo powiedział imię… Nie... – przerwała, zagryzając wargę. Sabrina skinęła jej głową, by kontynuowała. – … Bo się wyprowadził. Bo stchórzył. Sama nie wiem...

– A co czujesz teraz?

– Nie wiem…

– To co powinnaś czuć? – podpowiedziała terapeutka.

– Złość, smutek, rozpacz.

– Ale nie czujesz tego?

– Nie wiem, chyba nie... – odpowiedziała niepewnie, zamyślając się.

Sabrina dała jej chwilę na pogrążenie się w myślach i dopiero gdy Hermiona spojrzała na nią przytomnym wzrokiem, zadała kolejne pytanie:

– A na co miałabyś teraz ochotę? Co chciałabyś zrobić?

– Usiąść na moim parapecie z papierosem i whisky… Nie, whisky to jego alkohol. Z kieliszkiem dobrego wina i nie myśleć o niczym. Nic nie musieć.

– A mniej konkretnie – spytała Sabrina, uśmiechając się pogodnie. Niezmiennie fascynowała ją precyzyjność w odpowiedziach jej pacjentki.  – Czy na przykład chciałabyś, by nie pojawił się w twoim życiu? Albo by nie wrócił do Anglii?

– Nie, tego bym nie chciała. Wtedy znów byłabym w tamtym dziwnym stanie… nie wiem, jak go nazwać… Takiego odrętwienia... i pewnie w końcu popełniłabym to samobójstwo. Dzięki niemu żyję... Och, chodzi mi o to, że nie tylko egzystuję, istnieję, ale żyję i widzę w tym cel...

– Nie chcesz wrócić do tego stanu zamknięcia, wyizolowania – podpowiedziała.

– Nie, za nic nie chcę.

– To co musisz zrobić, by do tego nie dopuścić?

– Nie wiem… Może powinnam znaleźć nowych przyjaciół… – urwała i zmarszczyła brwi.

– To świetny pomysł. Co to za „ale”, o którym myślisz? – spytała terapeutka, gdy Hermiona przed dłuższy czas nie odzywała się i wpatrywała się w nią ze strachem w oczach.

– Ale chyba nie będę umiała tego zrobić. Nie umiem się na innych otworzyć. To jest dla mnie zbyt trudne. Nie umiem dopasować się, spełniać oczekiwań. Z Harrym było łatwiej, on czekał na mnie cierpliwie, aż się otworzę. Interesowało go to, jaka jestem, nie musiałam się dla niego zmieniać ani niczego udawać. Przynajmniej na początku.

– Jest ktoś jeszcze, przy kim się tak czułaś?

– Tylko Ron. Zawsze to byli tylko Ron i Harry… – powiedziała i po chwili nabrała powietrze tak, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale zaraz pokręciła głową.

– Jest ktoś jeszcze? – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała psycholożka.

– To głupie...

– Nie ma głupich odpowiedzi, jeśli mówisz o tym, co czujesz – przypomniała kobieta, profesjonalnie nie okazując zniecierpliwienia, choć już kilkadziesiąt razy powtarzała to zdanie Hermionie, która zdecydowanie ma problem z pytaniami, na które nie zna poprawnej odpowiedzi.

– No dobrze... Ale z zupełnie innych powodów. Czułam się tak przy Malfoyu. Jestem przy nim sobą, bo wywołuje on negatywne emocje i nie potrafię się kontrolować, więc robię i mówię co myślę...

–  Dobrze. Zostawmy to na chwilę – zaproponowała Sabrina, wiedząc już, że każde poruszenie tematu Malfoya kończy się zupełnie niekonstruktywnym opowiadaniem (nieraz przez całe półtorej godziny), jak wielkim jest dupkiem. – Co teraz czujesz w stosunku do Harry’ego?

– To dziwne… Nie powinnam tego czuć…

– Nie ma niczego, czego nie powinnaś czuć. Wszystkie emocje, które masz, jeśli są twoje, są dobre.

– Chyba... czuję ulgę, bo nie muszę już udawać. Nie muszę cały czas się napinać i pilnować, by go nie zniechęcić, by mnie nie zostawił.

– Mówiłaś, że na początku cię nie oceniał, że przy nim mogłaś być sobą. Dlaczego to się zmieniło?

– Kiedy poszliśmy do łóżka, zaczęliśmy być parą.

– I co to zmieniło?

– Już nie byliśmy dłużej przyjaciółmi, to była inna relacja, więc wymagała innego zachowania – odpowiedziała Hermiona, podnosząc brwi w wyrazie okazującym zdziwienie, że musi tłumaczyć to, co dla niej było absolutnie oczywiste.

– Czy on dał ci kiedyś do zrozumienia, że oczekuje od ciebie innego traktowania, innego zachowania, skoro zostaliście parą?

– Nie powiedział mi tego wprost. Ale to było zupełnie oczywiste.

– Czy on też zachowywał się inaczej?

– Na początku chyba nie. Ale potem trochę się zmienił.

– W jaki sposób?

– Nie umiem tego określić. Był inny. Może bardziej cichy, częściej zmęczony, rzadziej się uśmiechał... – odpowiedziała Hermiona, nagle uświadamiając sobie to, czego nie dostrzegała przez tak długo. Patrzyła na czarnoskórą kobietę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

– Jeśli nie możecie być parą, jakie chciałabyś mieć z nim relacje?

– Sama nie wiem, ale nie wyobrażam sobie spotykać go na korytarzu w pracy i udawać, że się nie znamy.

– Więc co byś chciała?

– Chcę, by znów był moim przyjacielem... Ale nie pójdę z nim rozmawiać, wyjaśniać… – zaprzeczyła stanowczo, bojąc się, że psycholożka będzie próbowała ją do tego zmusić.

– Nikt cię do tego nie namawia – odpowiedziała kobieta z tajemniczym uśmiechem, w którym, gdyby Hermiona znała bardzo dobrze swoją terapeutkę, rozpoznałaby błysk triumfu. – Wiesz, co czujesz i czego pragniesz. Nic innego nie jest teraz ważne. 

 

* * *

 

Hermiona siedziała na parapecie przykryta kocem. W jednej ręce trzymała zapalony papieros, w drugiej szklankę z whisky. Rozmowa z Sabriną bardzo ją poruszyła. Dzięki niej przypomniała sobie, że ona nigdy nie nadawała się do bycia w związku. Nawet jeśli miała być to relacja z Harrym, w którym się zakochała. Ich bycie razem od początku było skazane na porażkę, ale choć ich wspólne trzy miesiące wydawały się wspaniałe, teraz nie żałowała  niczego.

Odetchnęła pełną piersią, wdychając przyjemny zapach papierosa.

Rozumiała, co Harry miał na myśli. Ona też wreszcie poczuła się wolna. Bez cichego głosiku mówiącego „musisz”. Już nie musiała się do niczego zmuszać, niczego udawać. Nie musiała obawiać się, że daje z siebie za mało i zmuszać się do dawania tego, czego wcale dawać nie miała ochoty. Znów mogła być sama ze swoimi myślami, mogła zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i nie odzywać do nikogo przez cały wieczór, bez wyrzutów sumienia, że kogoś tym krzywdzi. Jednym słowem czuła się wolna i bardzo jej się ta wolność podobała.


	16. Rozdział 15

 

Początkowo Harry był przekonany, że Draco bardzo niechętnie zaakceptował jego wproszenie się. W końcu zupełnie naturalne wydawało się interpretowanie właśnie w ten sposób marudzenia Malfoya na niemożność zapraszania panienek na noc, chodzenia nago po mieszkaniu, oglądania pornoli w salonie i śpiewania na całe gardło pod prysznicem. Harry zapewniał przyjaciela, że nie zamierza go w niczym ograniczać i żadna z tych rzeczy nie będzie mu przeszkadzać, o ile, dodał po chwili żartobliwie, będzie się mógł czasami przyglądać. Draco parsknął śmiechem, rzucił kolejny dwuznaczny komentarz i wskazał mu pokój gościnny. 

Mając wprawę w zadomowianiu się w nowych miejscach, Harry dosyć szybko przywykł do mieszkania z Malfoyem. Już po tygodniu nauczył się, że przed porannym espresso Draco jest marudny i zgryźliwy, więc najlepiej schodzić mu z drogi i nie odzywać się do niego, zanim nie napije się swojej kawy. Zauważył, że gdy Ślizgon w niedbałym stroju wypala papierosa za papierosem i przez cały dzień ogląda mugolskie filmy, coś poszło nie po jego myśli i nie należy go drażnić. A znów gdy podśpiewuje mugolskie piosenki i nie może usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, wydarzyło się coś bardzo pomyślnego i można go przekonać do nawet najbardziej szalonych pomysłów. Harry szybko zorientował się, że Malfoy nie sprząta wcale i gdyby co jakiś czas nie odwiedzała go mugolska sprzątaczka, z pewnością nie wygrzebałby się spod stosu brudnych szklanek, pustych butelek i pełnych popielniczek. Jedynym sprzętem w kuchni, który Draco umiał obsługiwać, wydawał się ekspres do kawy, bo Ślizgon nie gotował nigdy, ale za to znał mnóstwo piekarni i restauracji, które serwują dania na wynos.

Harry dosyć szybko przekonał się, że jego życie w domu Malfoya nie różni się zbytnio od tego, które wiódł (przed skomplikowaniem wszystkiego) u Hermiony. Sprzątał, gotował i starał się powstrzymywać od kosmatych myśli ze współlokatorem w roli głównej. To ostatnie nie szło mu najlepiej. Co prawda do Draco nie musiał przychodzić w nocy, by przerywać jego koszmary, przy okazji wdychając upajający zapach i wtulając się w ciepłe ciało, ale i tak nie było łatwo. Draco najwyraźniej czasami zapominał, że nie mieszka sam i wychodził z łazienki zupełnie nagi, ewentualnie jedynie z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Pierwsza taka wycieczka zakończyła się zbiciem przez Harry’ego trzech talerzy i bardzo sugestywnymi snami w nocy. Malfoy miał także ogromne upodobanie do chodzenia po mieszkaniu w samych bokserkach, które ledwo trzymały się na jego szczupłych biodrach. Harry nie raz musiał upominać się przed ciągłym sprawdzaniem, czy na pewno Malfoyowska bielizna wciąż znajdowała się na swoim miejscu i powstrzymywać palącą ochotę przejechania po gładkiej i z pewnością miękkiej skórze na jego klatce piersiowej.

Powstrzymywanie swojej wyobraźni nie szło mu najlepiej. Szczególnie że nie sposób było omijać przywołującą upojne wspomnienia kanapę, a Draco rzucał co chwilę dwuznaczne komentarze i dosyć często siadał zdecydowanie zbyt blisko Harry’ego, by ten mógł myśleć o Ślizgonie jedynie jako przyjacielu i współlokatorze.

Jednak dzięki absorbującej obecności Draco i coraz bardziej angażującej pracy Harry rzadko myślał o Hermionie. Miał już zresztą wprawę w zapominaniu o nieprzyjemnych i wywołujących poczucie winy sprawach i tym razem także udawało mu się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził. Jednak do czasu.

Jakieś trzy tygodnie po wyprowadzce, gdy Harry wychodził z biura, na końcu korytarza zobaczył przyjaciółkę, która dyskutowała z jakimś czarodziejem i dlatego nie zauważyła Pottera. Harry, bojąc się spojrzeć jej w oczy, wślizgnął się szybko za najbliższe drzwi i poczekał, aż dziewczyna zniknie w windzie, by dopiero wtedy przejść korytarzem. Tak namacalne tchórzostwo nie dawało mu spokoju przez całą noc. Był na siebie wściekły, bo nie miał nawet minimum odwagi, by powiedzieć zwykłe „cześć”. Wstydził się swojego zachowania, czuł się zażenowany i wciąż powracała do niego myśl, że teraz tiara przydziału nie pozwoliłaby mu na zamieszkanie w wieży Gryfindora.

Bynajmniej nie pomagała mu świadomość, że zachował się jak tchórz nie pierwszy raz. Za każdym razem, gdy w którymś z jego związków robiło się poważniej, wymagano od niego większego zaangażowania i wyrzeczeń, zwiewał gdzie pieprz rośnie. Był cholernym cykorem i egoistą, ale tym razem nie mógł przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Następnego ranka, sprzątając po śniadaniu, które spożył z Draco, wrzucił talerz do zlewu odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie.

– Coś się stało? – spytał Malfoy, nalewając sobie jeszcze jedną porcję kawy.

– Nic – odpowiedział Potter, odrobinę zbyt agresywnie by jego słowa można uznać za szczere.

– Przecież widzę, ciskasz tymi talerzami jakby miały w sobie ukrytą cząstkę Wężonosego.

 Potter uśmiechnął się wymuszenie na ten żart, a Draco wywrócił oczami.

 – Niech zgadnę, Granger? – stwierdził znudzonym tonem tak, jakby mówił zupełne oczywistości.

– Co? Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał Harry, szczerze zdziwiony bystrością Ślizgona.

– To było łatwe do przewidzenia, że po zostawieniu kobiety, z którą byłeś dosyć mocno związany emocjonalnie, wcześniej czy później obudzą się w tobie jakieś uczucia. Szczerze mówiąc, czekałem aż się odezwą.

– Jestem aż tak przewidywalny? Ale akurat mógłbyś się nie doczekać, bo nigdy wcześniej nic mi się nie budziło. Co ty na to, panie psycholog?

– Ja na to: nie mam zamiaru robić ci psychoanalizy. Mówię tylko, byś lepiej w końcu stawił czoło temu, przed czym ciągle uciekasz. Albo najpierw dowiedział się, co to takiego jest – stwierdził znudzony Draco i zostawił zamyślonego Pottera nad brudnymi talerzami.

Harry wiedział, że Malfoy miał rację, ale wiedział także, że i tak nic z tym nie zrobi, bo stanięcie przed przyjaciółką i spojrzenie jej prosto w oczy było stanowczo ponad jego siły.

                      

* * *

 

– Potter, wychodzę dziś wieczorem.

– Ale jest piątek – stwierdził zdziwiony Harry, zerkając na współlokatora znad czytanej książki.

– Dziękuję za informację. Twoja wiedza jest naprawdę ogromna – prychnął Malfoy, poprawiając już i tak idealnie ułożone włosy przed wielkim lustrem, wiszącym na ścianie.

– Panie chodzący sarkazm, chodziło mi o to, że zaczyna się weekend i myślałem, że tradycyjnie będziemy mogli wspólnie napić się alkoholu.

– Potter, ty pijesz alkohol niezależnie od dnia tygodnia.

– Nie przesadzaj, wcale nie – zaprzeczył obrażony Gryfon. Strasznie irytowało go, gdy ktoś insynuował mu alkoholizm.

– Jak masz ochotę się oszukiwać, nie będę cię powstrzymywał. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że dziś wychodzę a ty masz zakaz opróżniania mojego barku, gdy mnie nie ma.

– Gdzie idziesz? – spytał wciąż nadąsany Potter.

– Jak już musisz wiedzieć, przez libacje z tobą zaniedbałem moje życie seksualne. Od tygodnia śni mi się balkon, klucz i wąż. – Harry podniósł brwi w wyrazie niezrozumienia, więc Draco, wywracając oczami, wytłumaczył: – To symbole tłumionych potrzeb seksualnych.

– Więc wychodzisz na podryw? Nigdy nie widziałem słynnego Malfoya w akcji. Idę z tobą – zadecydował Potter, zrywając się z kanapy.

– Jak musisz… Tylko nie waż mi się wchodzić w drogę – zastrzegł groźnie Draco.

– Nie martw się, idę bardziej jako ornitolog. Obserwowanie obyczajów godowych zawsze mnie fascynowało – zażartował Harry, idąc do łazienki, by zmienić koszulę.

– Kto by pomyślał? Wybraniec cierpi na wojeryzm – zawołał za nim Ślizgon.

– Gdzie zwykle chodzisz na łowy? – spytał Potter po chwili, zawiązując buty.

– Różnie. Dziś wybieram się do pubu pod Hipogryfem w Hauxton.

– Gdzie? Nie znasz jakichś miłych miejsc w Londynie? – zdziwił się, zerkając na Ślizgona ze znudzeniem przeglądającego książkę wcześniej czytaną przez Harry’ego.

– Hauxton to półczarodziejska miejscowość w okolicy Cambridge. Często tam przesiadywałem w czasie studiów. Magiczne puby w Londynie to siedlisko pracowników ministerstwa a ja nie mam ochoty się z nimi zadawać, ale jak ci na tym zależy, mogę cię do jakiegoś podrzucić.

 – Znając moje szczęście, w pierwszym barze spotkam Umbridge. Już chyba wolę iść z tobą do Cambridge.

 

W pubie pod Hipogryfem wypili tylko dwie kolejki. Draco stwierdził, że żadna z dziewczyn nie przypadła mu do gustu i zarządził zmianę lokalu, nie przejmując się tym, że Potter był na etapie komplementowania niskiej brunetki.

W kolejnym barze, tym razem pod Hippocampusem, historia się powtórzyła. Tyle, że zamiast brunetki Harry wyhaczył rudowłosą dziewczynę z ponętnie zaokrąglonym biustem i nie zdążył nawet popisać się perfekcyjną znajomością dwóch języków obcych, gdy Draco zadecydował, że wychodzą.

Wlokąc się przez ciemne uliczki za Malfoyem, Harry obiecywał, że z kolejnego miejsca nie ruszy się na krok, nawet jeśli Ślizgon miałby jedynie wpatrywać się z zazdrością na jego wybrankę. Draco stwierdzając, że z przyjemnością zostawi go samego, otworzył drzwi do lokalu pod Hipopotamem (Harry na widok nazwy uniósł sceptycznie brwi). Podeszli do baru i obaj wyćwiczonym spojrzeniem rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. Tym razem nawet Harry nie znalazł nikogo wartego zainteresowania, ale nie chcąc oddawać Malfoyowi racji, zamówił drinka.

– I co? Wybrałeś jakąś maszkarę tym razem?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale widząc skwaszoną minę Draco, odpowiedział:

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że znajdziesz ktoś interesującego w miejscu pod Hipopotamem?

– Kilka lat temu spotkałem tu Astorię Greengrass. Możliwe, że jej nie pamiętasz. Jest o dwa lata od nas młodsza, ze Slytherinu. Już w Hogwarcie uważano ją za bardzo atrakcyjną, ale wyrosła na nieziemską kobietę. Do tego okazała się tak gibka, że dawno nie uprawiałem seksu w takich pozycjach. – Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie i zamówił drinka u uśmiechającego się do nich barmana.

– Greengrass? Czy to nie ta dziewczyna, która siedziała z tobą na Transmutacji? Nie była zbyt ładna. Jak dla mnie jej głowa była jakaś za duża, jakby dyniowata – stwierdził Harry, ze stłumioną zazdrością przypominając sobie jedną z koleżanek Draco. 

– Daphne zabiłaby cię gołymi rękami – zaśmiał się. – Ale ja mówiłem o jej młodszej siostrze… – przerwał, podnosząc szklankę do ust i za chwilę wysyczał groźnie do barmana: – Co ty sobie, kurwa, myślisz?! Kto ci kazał?! – krzyknął i złapał mężczyznę za barem za koszulę.

– Malfoy, uspokój się.

Harry dotknął jego ramienia, przestraszony takim nagłym, zupełnie bezzasadnym wybuchem.

– Pytam się, kto ci kazał! Nie sądzę, byś sam miał interes w napojeniu mnie tym! 

Draco zupełnie ignorował działania Pottera, jego oczy błyszczały wściekłością, a palce zaciskały się na ubraniu mężczyzny tak mocno, że usłyszeli dźwięk prutego materiału.

– Nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi – Przestraszony kelner próbował wyrwać się z uścisku i rozglądał niespokojnie po barze w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Jednak Malfoy wyglądał tak przerażająco, że nikt nie chciał się do niego zbliżać. Nawet uspokajające poklepywanie Pottera profilaktycznie nie było zbyt natarczywe.

– Myślałeś, idioto, że nie wyczuję, że dodałeś do mojego drinka Amortencji? – wycedził wściekły mężczyzna zza zaciśniętych zębów.

– Co? – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie zaskoczony kelner i Potter.

– Powiedz, po co to zrobiłeś – zażądał Malfoy.

– Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi. To zwykły napój. Przysięgam, że nie ma w nim żadnego eliksiru – bronił się kelner.

– Malfoy, nawet nie spróbowałeś tego drinka, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że jest z jakimś eliksirem? – wtrącił się Potter, trochę odważniej.

– Czuję. Zresztą sam powąchaj.

 Harry przyłożył szklankę do ust, na co Malfoy puścił kelnera, by odepchnąć rękę Gryfona.

– Idioto, nie pij tego. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić całej nocy na ważeniu ci odtrutki.

Harry wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczami, jednak wciąż czuł się trochę niepewnie przy Draco, który chwilę wcześniej wydawał się tak groźny, więc posłusznie zrobił jedynie większy wdech, by rozpoznać skład drinka po jego zapachu.

– Rum, mięta, bazylia i limonka. Nie czuję tu żadnego eliksiru.

– Też czujesz bazylię? – spytał sceptycznie Malfoy.

– Proszę pana, bazylia jest składnikiem tego drinka… – podpowiedział kelner, stojący pod ścianą, oddalony na tyle, by Ślizgon nie mógł znów go dosięgnąć.

– Myślałeś, że tu jest Amortencja, bo poczułeś zapach bazylii? – wyszeptał Potter, nie zamykając ust ze zdziwienia, gdy powoli zaczął rozumieć, co to oznacza.

– Co za idiota dodaje do mojito bazylię – wymruczał zmieszany Draco, ale nie spuszczając wzroku z otwartych ust kolegi.

Harry, wciąż wpatrując się w Ślzgona, wypił duży łyk bazyliowego napoju. Z wyzwaniem w oczach przybliżył swoje usta do tych Ślizgona, układających się w ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Zamknij się, Draco – wyszeptał brunet tuż przed gwałtownym pocałunkiem.

Malfoy chciał odpowiedzieć złośliwie, że nic przecież nie mówił, ale czując smak mięty, bazylii i przede wszystkim Harry’ego, zapomniał o wszystkim, a już na pewno o złośliwościach. Oddał pocałunek z równą gwałtownością.

Opamiętał się dopiero, czując ręce Wybrańca na swoich pośladkach. Oderwał się wtedy od niego i chciał nawet rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę na temat ekshibicjonistycznych zapędów, ale gdy zobaczył wyraz zielonych oczu, objął mocniej chłopaka i teleportował ich prosto do swojej sypialni.

Obaj czuli, że choć tym razem nie używali żadnych odurzaczy, seks był równie nieziemski.

 

* * *

 

Draco zapalił papierosa, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka. Harry leżał na brzuchu z brodą na piersi kochanka, badając palcami długą białą bliznę idącą wzdłuż mostka. Chciał spytać, czy w czasach gdy powstała, Malfoy mógłby przypuszczać, że będą kiedyś w sytuacji takiej jak teraz, ale po chwili do głowy przyszło mu dużo bardziej interesujące pytanie:

– Naprawdę eliksir miłosny pachnie dla ciebie bazylią?

– Chcesz teraz ze mnie kpić? – Malfoy zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem, by ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Cała ta sytuacja z drinkiem i barmanem była mocno żenująca i Draco najchętniej jak najszybciej by o niej zapomniał.

– Jestem tylko ciekawy – odpowiedział Harry, muskając ustami brodawkę blondyna.

– A dla ciebie? Jak pachnie?

– Nie wiem, nie wąchałem jej od dawna. Ale podejrzewam, że odnalazłbym tam nutkę papierosów i kawy. – Lekko ukąsił skórę na piersi.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo ty tak zawsze pachniesz. – Podciągnął się i sięgnął lekko otwartych z zaskoczenia ust.

_Jednak z drugiej strony, kto wie, jak długo musiałbym czekać na ruch ze strony Pottera, gdyby nie ten cholerny drink_ , pomyślał zadowolony Draco, liżąc przyjemnie ciepłą i miękką szyję.

 


	17. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16**

Harry obudził się pierwszy. Gdy spojrzał na leżącego obok, równo oddychającego Ślizgona, poczuł ogromną radość. Zagryzł lekko wargę i z przyjemnością obserwował, jak blondyn marszczy brwi przez sen, jak chwilę się wierci i w końcu otwiera oczy.

– Czego się gapisz, Harry? – mruknął zirytowany, ogniskując spojrzenie na intensywnie zielonych oczach.

Potter na dźwięk swojego imienia poczuł niespodziewane rozczulenie.

– Tak się zastanawiam… Zdaje się, że przysłowie o zaletach dużego nosa wcale się nie sprawdza. Twój jest całkiem mały.

– Wiem, że po kryjomu marzysz o nochalu Snape’a i mój zgrabny, arystokratyczny nosek jest ci nie w smak.

– Jesteś beznadziejny. – Harry wyrwał mu poduszkę spod głowy i zaczął systematycznie uderzać nią zaspanego mężczyznę. – Psujesz nawet najprzyjemniejszy poranek. Teraz będę musiał iść zwymiotować.

– Nie irytuj mnie, Harry! – Malfoy przewrócił uderzającego go Gryfona na plecy, przytrzymał jego ręce i usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył, przed poranną kawą jestem drażliwy niczym olbrzymka w ciąży.

Harry próbował zrzucić z siebie Ślizgona. Walka ta, przerywana wybuchami śmiechu, zakończyła się gorącymi pocałunkami i kolejną porcją seksu.

Do rzeczywistości przywołało ich dopiero regularne stukanie w drzwi wejściowe. Draco przyrzekając zemstę byłego śmierciożercy każdemu, kto śmie przerywać mu pieprzenie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, po drodze zarzucając na siebie szlafrok, poszedł otworzyć. A Harry zaśmiewając się z jego miny, wymknął się do łazienki. Po chwili podniesione głosy zza ściany zaczęły niepokoić Pottera na tyle, że postanowił nawet poszukać swoich bokserek i sprawdzić, czy Malfoy przypadkiem nie spełnia swojej groźby.

Jednak gdy w końcu je odnalazł (nie był pewny, czy chce wiedzieć, czemu znalazł je ewidentnie schowane między wezgłowiem łóżka i materacem), usłyszał głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi i ciszę. Po chwili do sypialni wszedł Ślizgon. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie z nieprzeniknioną miną.

– Kto to był? – Harry siedział na łóżku i wpatrywał się w odsłonięty kawałek piersi kochanka. Niby orgazm przeżył niecałe dziesięć minut wcześniej, ale znów miał ogromną ochotę na seks.

Malfoy nie poruszył się, więc Gryfon podszedł do niego. Powoli pociągnął za sznurki szlafroka i pocałował jasny i ciepły obojczyk.

– Zresztą nic mnie to nie obchodzi – wymruczał, przeciągając ręką po plecach i pośladkach blondyna.

– Przestań, Potter – powiedział Draco niespodziewanie zimno, odsuwając mężczyznę od siebie.

Harry spojrzał na jego twarz z niepokojem. Draco miał zamknięte oczy i mocno zaciśniętą szczękę.

– O co chodzi? Znów jestem Potter? – spytał zdenerwowany.

– Musisz iść – zignorował jego pytanie, intensywnie wpatrując się w punkt gdzieś nad głową bruneta. – Ubieraj się. Teleportuję cię. Nie wracaj tutaj na noc ani dziś, ani jutro – rozkazał.

– Kurwa! Malfoy, znowu?! Co jest z tobą nie tak? Znów uprawiasz ze mną seks i chwilę potem mnie wyrzucasz?! Myślisz, że… – Draco zatkał mu usta dłonią i z niepokojem spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi.

– Cicho bądź. Nie drzyj się tak. To nie o to chodzi. Wierz mi, bardzo chciałbym spędzić cały weekend z tobą i … Ale nie mogę.

– Nie możesz, bo co, kurwa?

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że w przyszły weekend mam gościa i będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś inne lokum? Okazało się, że ten gość przyjechał już teraz i muszę się nim zająć.

– Nie mogłeś spławić tego „gościa”? Zresztą dalej nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z tym, jak się zachowujesz.

– Potter… Harry, nie mam czasu teraz o tym dyskutować. Przysięgam, będziemy rozmawiać o tym, co masz mi do zarzucenia, w poniedziałek. Teraz naprawdę musisz zniknąć. Błagam cię, nie rób problemów. – Złapał Gryfona za rękę i starał się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry widział, że wciąż jest bardzo spięty oraz że wiele kosztują go wymuszone ciepłe gesty i słowa.

– Ok. Ale nie myśl, że to będzie łatwa i przyjemna rozmowa – mruknął odrobinę łagodniej.

– Jak chcesz. Ubierz się, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę i się teleportujemy.

Wyszedł z pokoju, zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć. Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, zaczął wkładać na siebie ciuchy. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć.

Gdy zawiązywał buty, Malfoy wrócił kompletnie ubrany i starannie uczesany.

– Gdzie cię przenieść?

– Daj spokój, wyjdę normalnie. Nie róbmy cyrku – mruknął Potter.

– Nie możesz wyjść – odpowiedział stanowczo, zagradzając sobą zamknięte drzwi tak, jakby gotował się na to, że brunet będzie chciał przejść przez nie z pomocą siły.

– Słucham?! – Harry’emu znów podskoczyło ciśnienie.

– Nie możesz spotkać się z moim gościem. Nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju.

– Kto to, kurwa, jest!?

– Ciszej bądź… Nie ma dyskusji. – Chwycił go mocno za rękę i pojawili się w jakimś londyńskim zaułku. – Jesteś niedaleko Lillie Road. Przyjdę do ciebie w poniedziałek do biura, to pogadamy – poinformował go spokojnie.

Gdy znaleźli się na ulicy, wściekły Harry wyrwał się z uścisku Ślizgona i bez słowa ruszył przed siebie, nawet się nie oglądając. Gdyby to zrobił, ujrzałby zgarbionego i zrezygnowanego Dracona.

 

* * *

 

Odwlekała ten moment jak mogła najdłużej, ale w końcu odłożyła ostatni dokument na równiutki stos. Zrobiła w pracy wszystko, co było do zrobienia i do poniedziałkowego poranku na nic nowego nie miała co liczyć. Spojrzała na zegarek. Była siedemnasta, więc czekało ją półtora dnia, z którym nie wiedziała co zrobić. W zeszłym tygodniu poświęciła cały weekend na posprzątanie mieszkania i poukładanie swoich książek, ale tym razem nie miała pomysłu na stracenie czasu. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze rok temu potrafiła całe życie spędzać sama, ale od kiedy pojawił się i znów zniknął Harry, nie umiała znaleźć sobie nigdzie miejsca.

Posprzątała w swojej torebce, zapięła dokładnie płaszcz i przejechała szminką po ustach. Postanowiła przejść się do domu pieszo, by stracić jak najwięcej okropnej soboty.

Drzwi windy już się zamykały, gdy czyjaś gruba ręka wsunęła się do środka i drzwi na nowo się otworzyły. Właścicielem grubej ręki okazał się jeden z pracowników księgowości.

– O! Panna Granger. Bardzo mi miło. Widzę, że nie tylko ja wyrabiam nadgodziny.

– Właśnie wracam do domu.

– Szczęściara z pani. – Wyszczerzył do niej żółte zęby. – Minister zażyczył sobie, bym zajął się kredytem na mieszkanie jakiegoś jego ulubionego pracownika, w dodatku Belga. Mam nadzieję, że mówi przynajmniej po angielsku. Swoją drogą – ściszył głos i rozejrzał się tak, jakby sprawdzał, czy nikt go nie podsłuchuje, mimo że byli w windzie tylko we dwoje. – Nie uważa pani, że jest to trochę nadużywanie władzy. Tylko dlatego, że jakiś ulubieniec ministra potrzebuje pilnie mieszkania, ja mam przychodzić do pracy w sobotę. Oburzające.

Przytaknęła mu automatycznie, zastanawiając się czy tym Belgiem jest Harry i dlaczego nagle szuka mieszkania. „Czyżby z Malfoyem mu nie wyszło?” Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ucieszyła się na tę myśl.

Drzwi otworzyły się na szóstym poziomie i gruby pan wysiadł z windy. Tuż przed ich ponownym zamknięciem Hermiona dostrzegła charakterystyczną czarną czuprynę.

„Atrium”, powiedział kobiecy głos, ale Hermiona nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Rozważała za i przeciw, i w końcu wcisnęła przycisk „VI”.

Czekała kilka minut pod gabinetem dyrektora działu kadr i płac.

– ... i wyślij umowę do nas sową. Wtedy my zajmiemy się resztą.

– Dziękuję jeszcze raz. Do widzenia i przepraszam za kłopot w sobotę.

– Nie ma za co. Miłego dnia, panie _Szosi_.

– Nawzajem. – Harry odwrócił się i zauważył dziewczynę. Wpatrywał się w nią chwilę z otwartą buzią. Dopiero trzaśnięcie drzwi za nim przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

– Hermiona.

– Cześć, Harry – przywitała się spokojnie.

– Co tu robisz?

– Czekam na ciebie.

– Acha – Harry wpatrywał się w nią z głupią miną.

– Może stąd chodźmy, on zaraz wyjdzie... – Wskazała na drzwi za chłopakiem. Ten tylko skinął głową i ruszył w stronę windy.

Milczeli. Dopiero gdy wyszli z budki telefonicznej, Harry odważył się nieśmiało zapytać:

– Jesteś na mnie wściekła?

– Nie jestem – odpowiedziała, patrząc przed siebie.

– Naprawdę? Bo ja chciałem cię przeprosić i … ale jakoś...

– Co „jakoś”? – spytała chłodno, pierwszy raz dzisiaj okazując jakieś emocje.

Harry spojrzał na swoje stopy. Było mu wstyd i sam nie wiedział, co powinien jej powiedzieć. Najchętniej uciekłby stamtąd jak najszybciej, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie. „Znów uciekł”, pomyślał i zaczął być na siebie wściekły.

Po kilkunastu minutach Hermiona domyśliła się, że Harry sam nic nie powie. Bardzo zależało jej na powrocie do ich wcześniejszych relacji. Bardzo za nim tęskniła i nie chodziło tylko o to, że bez niego czuła się samotna. Teraz gdy znów był obok, gdy mogła obserwować jego zgarbione plecy, zmarszczki złości między brwiami i zielone, zmartwione oczy, czuła się jakby po miesiącu ciemności wyszło słońce. Bojąc się, że znów zniknie z jej życia, zmieniła temat:

– Co robiłeś w ministerstwie w sobotę?

– Malfoy mnie wypieprzył z domu – odpowiedział Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Hermiona udawała, że przygląda się wystawie kwiaciarni, by ukryć uśmiech triumfu. – Pokłóciliśmy się i poszedłem do mojego biura. Myślałem, że dopóki czegoś nie znajdę, tam się przechowam. Ale po drodze spotkałem ministra magii, który ucieszył się na mój widok, bo jego córka przyprowadziła nowego chłopaka do domu – Francuza i potrzebował kogoś jako tłumacza. Okazało się, że chłopak świetnie mówi po angielsku, ale mimo tego zaprosili mnie na lunch. W czasie rozmowy wynikło, że nie mam gdzie się podziać i minister zaproponował mi wzięcie kredytu mieszkaniowego. Pracownicy ministerstwa mają możliwość otrzymania takiej pożyczki. Zaraz napisał do jakiegoś urzędnika i umówił mnie z nim. Właśnie wracam ze spotkania. Wszystko załatwione, teraz muszę tylko znaleźć mieszkanie, które będę chciał kupić – opowiadał Harry, z ulgą omijając temat Malfoya i swoje poczucie winy spowodowane zachowaniem w stosunku do Hermiony.

– Teraz idziesz szukać mieszkania?

– Dokładnie. Co prawda będzie mnie stać pewnie tylko na jakąś kawalerkę na peryferiach Londynu, ale przynajmniej będę wreszcie na swoim.

– A nie chciałbyś wrócić do mnie?

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Myślę, że to nie najlepszy pomysł…

– Bo? – spytała, sceptycznie unosząc brwi.

– Ja się do tego nie nadaję. Ze mną jest coś nie tak. Nie potrafię być z innymi ludźmi, choćby nie wiem jak cholernie mi zależało – mruknął brunet, garbiąc się jeszcze bardziej. Wypowiadając słowa na głos, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wściekłość na Malfoya nie jest już tak ogromna. W końcu cokolwiek między nimi mogłoby być, nie zakończyłoby się to szczęśliwie. Być może dobrze, że urwało się to tak szybko i nagle, być może przynajmniej nie skrzywdzi Draco tak, jak zranił Hermionę i wcześniej tyle innych osób.

– Więc masz zamiar już nigdy więcej się ze mną nie zadawać? „Cześć” w windzie to wszystko na co mogę liczyć? – zirytowany głos przerwał mu ponure rozmyślania.

– Nie, to nie tak… To znaczy, mam nadzieję, że nie… że ty nie chcesz, by tak to się skończyło. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę wciąż mieszkać u kogoś, być zależny od widzimisię drugiego człowieka. Muszę stanąć na swoim, mieć własną przestrzeń, do której zaproszę kogo będę chciał i potrzebował. Miałem nadzieję, że dasz się przeprosić i wszystko będzie dobrze…

– Harry! Do cholery! „Nie chcesz, by tak to się skończyło” i co związku z tym zrobiłeś? Nie przeprosiłeś mnie, nawet nie próbowałeś. Mało tego, unikałeś mnie cały czas, nie spróbowałeś nawet dowiedzieć się, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku. Udawałeś, że nigdy mnie nie znałeś i teraz nagle jakby nigdy nic „miałem nadzieję, że tak to się nie skończy” – przedrzeźniała go.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Dziewczyna stanęła naprzeciwko niego i próbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale on uparcie nie podnosił wzroku. W końcu, gdy skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i z niecierpliwością zatupała nogą, spojrzał nieśmiało w górę. Hermionie momentalnie przeszło zirytowanie, gdy zobaczyła w jego wzroku ból i nienawiść.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem. Jestem cholernym tchórzem, który potrafi tylko wszystko spieprzyć. Nienawidzę się za to – wyszeptał, znów ukrywając twarz.

– Harry… – zaczęła zachrypniętym szeptem, ale nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć, więc jedynie przytuliła go mocno i zaczęła delikatnie głaskać po karku. Dopiero po kilku minutach była w stanie mówić: – Harry, nie możesz się nienawidzić. Jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. Bez strachu walczyłeś z Voldemortem, byłeś nawet gotowy oddać życie. Nie znam większej odwagi niż twoja.

– To było kiedyś, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Od tamtego czasu tak bardzo się zmieniłem. Przez ostatnie dziesięć lat za każdym razem, gdy robiło się trudniej, uciekałem. Ciągle uciekam. Od ciebie też… Widzisz, nawet nie umiem cię przeprosić.

– Po prostu to powiedz – podpowiedziała i schyliła się odrobinę, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Harry podniósł wzrok.

– Przepraszam, Hermiono.

– Widzisz, nie było tak trudno. Wybaczam ci, Harry. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu tak, jak za tym tęskniła. Napawając się bezpieczeństwem, które zapewniają jego silne ramiona, znajomym, uspokajającym zapachem i ciepłem promieniującym od jego osoby wprost do jej serca, mówiła dalej, by móc naprawić wszystko to, co się zepsuło: – Ja także cię przepraszam. Miałeś rację. Zmieniłam się, przestałam być sobą. I sama też źle się z tym czułam. Nie jestem do końca normalna, nie nadaję się do bycia z kimś. Miałeś rację, oboje potrzebowaliśmy wolności.

– To znaczy, że nie jesteś na mnie wściekła? – spytał z nadzieją, gładząc delikatnie jej puszyste włosy.

– Już ci mówiłam, że nie jestem.

– To znaczy, że będziemy mówić do siebie „cześć” w windzie?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko.

– Wybaczysz mi, że jestem takim kretynem? – zażartował Harry, z ulgą przyjmując rozbawiony uśmiech przyjaciółki.

– Niech ci będzie – zgodziła się z udawaną irytacją i uderzyła mężczyznę w ramię. Ten ostentacyjnie okazał, jak bardzo go to zabolało. Szli przed siebie w swobodnym milczeniu tak, jakby nigdy się nie kłócili.

– Chcesz pójść ze mną na poszukiwanie mieszkania? Facet z ministerstwa dał mi kilka adresów – spytał po jakimś czasie Harry, na co Hermiona przytaknęła z entuzjazmem.

 

Dwupokojowe mieszkanie z obskurną łazienką i starą kuchenką, stojącą obok zapluskwionej kanapy, wzbudziło w Hermionie obrzydzenie. Nawet Harry’emu zmalał poziom entuzjazmu. Tym bardziej, gdy dwa kolejne mieszkania nie okazały się lepsze. Gdy weszli do czwartego, Hermiona potknęła się o niezgrabny stojak na parasole i łapiąc równowagę, wydała z siebie charakterystyczny dla niej odgłos, gdy przypominała sobie coś ważnego.

– Hermiono, wszystko w porządku?

– Harry, przecież ty masz mieszkanie, nawet cały dom. Że też wcześniej… Grimmauld Place 12 wciąż należy do ciebie. Nikt tam nie zaglądał od naszego pobytu.

– Zupełnie zapomniałem, że jestem właścicielem tego domu. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy chcę tam mieszkać. Ten dom jest za wielki i tak ponury, i...

– Nikt ci nie każe korzystać z całego domu. Możesz zająć tylko kilka pokoi. A ja nie od tego jestem szefem działu transmutacji, by nie umieć zmienić tego miejsca na dużo mniej ponure – zapewniała go dziewczyna z takim entuzjazmem, że Harry nie miał serca jej odmawiać.

Kiwnął niechętnie głową i dziewczyna chwyciła jego rękę, by teleportować ich na znajomą uliczkę.

Po dotknięciu przez Pottera klamki drzwi same się rozryglowały. Był to znak, że dom wciąż uznaje go jako swojego właściciela. Zadowolona Hermiona weszła tuż za nim.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, zapłonęły staroświeckie gazowe lampy, rzucając migocące światło na cały przedpokój. Wyglądał tak samo jak dawniej: tajemnicze, ziejące grozą, pokryte pajęczynami wnętrze z rzędem głów skrzatów domowych na ścianach, których dziwaczne cienie padały na majaczące w głębi schody. Jedyną rzeczą, która zmieniła pozycję, był stojak na parasole z nogi trolla: leżał na podłodze, jakby przed chwilą Tonks znowu go przewróciła.

– Pozbądźmy się tego stojaka. Nigdy go nie lubiłam – stwierdziła dziewczyna i machnęła różdżką, a noga trolla zmieniła się w wazon na kwiaty, który ustawiła na stojącym obok, zakurzonym stoliku.

Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Z dywanu uniosła się wysoka, szara, przerażająca postać, sunęła ku nim coraz szybciej i szybciej, sięgające do pasa włosy i długa broda rozwiewały się do tyłu, w zapadniętej, bezcielesnej twarzy ciemniały puste oczodoły...

– Nie! To nie my ciebie zabiliśmy. – Na słowo „zabiliśmy" postać eksplodowała, zamieniając się w obłok pyłu. – Da się coś zrobić z tymi zaklęciami ochronnymi?

– Coś wymyślę. Muszę najpierw odkryć, jakie dokładnie zaklęcie rzucono, a następnie opracować formułę przeciwzaklęcia. Zajmę się tym. – Podrapała się w głowę różdżką, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu.

Harry przeszedł do kuchni. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż ją zapamiętał. Znajdowała się w piwnicy, a od dziesięciu lat nikt nie rozpalał w niej kominka, więc w pomieszczeniu unosił się wilgotny i zatęchły zapach.

– Będę miała tu dużo roboty – mruknęła Hermiona, wcale nie wyglądając na niezadowoloną z tego powodu. Oczyściła czarami pomieszczenie z kurzu i pajęczyn oraz rozpaliła w kominku.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy ten dom jest tego wart.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Pomyśl, jak blisko jest stąd do ministerstwa i nie będziesz musiał oddawać połowy pensji za jakąś obskurną klitkę…

– Bo mam własne obskurne domiszcze.

– Dokładnie. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego Gryfonka. Harry wywrócił oczami. – Najpierw zmienię oświetlenie, to gazowe jest strasznie ponure. Elektryczność jest dużo bardziej praktyczna.

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem strasznie głodny. Idę do sklepu. – Zerknął na wielki kaflowy piec, służący tu za kuchenkę. – Albo lepiej do jakiegoś baru, po żarcie na wynos.

Hermiona tylko kiwnęła głową, mrucząc łacińskie słowa pod nosem i dotykając różdżką jednej z lamp.

 

 Harry wrócił po ponad godzinie. W okolicy znajdowały się prawie same sklepy monopolowe. Początkowo bardzo się z tego ucieszył i kupił sobie kilka butelek, które miały być pierwszymi mieszkańcami wymarzonego, ogromnego barku, ale gdy stwierdził, że sklepy spożywcze są tylko dwa, do tego oba zamknięte w sobotę i niedzielę, na perspektywę zażywania na kolacje Ballantine'sa popijanego ginem mina mu zrzedła. Dopiero gdy zrezygnowany skręcał w Grimmauld Place, po przeciwnej stronie ulicy zobaczył mały lokal, z którego wyszła kobieta z charakterystycznym styropianowym pudełkiem. Wszedł do środka i uśmiech sam wypłynął mu na usta. Okazało się, że tuż pod nosem miał restaurację sprzedającą polskie pierogi. Uwielbiał to danie, szczególnie gdy gotował je razem z Alą.

 Zakupił ogromne porcje i dosyć szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z właścicielem, który naśmiewał się z jego próby przypomnienia sobie, jak mówi się „dziękuję” w jego ojczystym języku, a gdy dowiedział się, że Harry przed chwilą się tu wprowadził, zaraz poradził mu, które miejsca najlepiej odwiedzać, a które omijać szerokim łukiem. Harry pożegnał się z nim, obiecując, że będzie często wpadał i poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Rozmowa z Polakiem dodała mu otuchy i Potter stwierdził, że być może mieszkanie w domu Syriusza nie będzie takim złym pomysłem.

– Hermiona?! – zawołał, z podziwem rozglądając się po odmienionym fragmencie domu. Gryfonka miała rację, już sama elektryczność sprawiła, że dom wyglądał dużo przyjaźniej. Z kątów zniknęły także pajęczyny i zacieki, a z podłogi unoszący się kurz.

– Na górze! – odkrzyknęła dziewczyna, ale Harry nie mógł jej usłyszeć przez wrzaski obudzonego obrazu pani Black. Próbował znów zaciągnąć zasłony, ale bez użycia magii było to bardzo trudne. Na pomoc przybyła Hermiona, która jednym celnym zaklęciem sparaliżowała wyzywającą ją od szlam kobietę i zasłoniła obraz.

– Trzeba się jakoś pozbyć tej wrzaskliwej baby. – Machała kilka razy różdżką i wypowiadała różne zaklęcia, ale żadne z nich nie pomogło zdjąć portretu. – Zdaje się, że to zaklęcie jest nie do złamania przez osoby niebędące Blackiem. Ale nie martw się, coś wymyślę. Chodź lepiej zobaczyć, co zrobiłam w kuchni. Mam nadzieję, że przyniosłeś coś do jedzenia. Te wszystkie czary wyczerpały całą moją energię. Muszę coś zjeść.

Harry z niedowierzaniem oglądał drewnianą posadzkę i białe kafelki na ścianach, które zastąpiły dawny kamień. Czteroosobowy jasny stół zamiast tamtego wielkiego i nieporęcznego, a przy nim dopasowane krzesła (już nie zbieranina przypadkowych mebli). Elektryczna lampa dawała przytulne światło, a blat i zlew przestały wyglądać jak wykonane w średniowieczu.

– Zdaje się, że wszystko zrobione. Musisz tylko kupić sobie mugolską lodówkę i kuchenkę. Mogłabym coś w nie przetransmitować, ale wtedy bez czarów nie mógłbyś z nich korzystać.

– Hermiono, jesteś cudotwórczynią. Zmieniłaś to miejsce w godzinę. Wtedy sprzątaliśmy tu przez miesiąc i nie było widać takich efektów.

– Wierz mi, sporo czasu i wysiłku zajęło mi opanowanie transmutacji do perfekcji. Teraz nic mi nie straszne. – Uśmiechnęła się z mieszaniną dumy i satysfakcji. – Zresztą, mam wrażenie, że pani Weasley chciała wtedy znaleźć nam zajęcie, dlatego nie sprzątała czarami.

– Jak nauczyłaś się tego wszystkiego?

– McGonagall przesyłała mi materiały, dużo ćwiczyłam i możesz się śmiać, ale bardzo pomogła mi mugolska fizyka. A teraz proszę cię, daj mi w końcu to jedzenie. Czuję, że zaraz zemdleję. Takie ilości magii wyczerpują całą energię.

Zjedli pierogi i wypili pół butelki ginu. Hermiona skończyła czarować sypialnię Harry’ego i zupełnie zmęczona wróciła do domu. Ustalili, że następnego dnia dziewczyna zajmie się łazienką, salonem i pokojem gościnnym, a Harry pojedzie do sklepu i zakupi sobie wszystkie potrzebne mu sprzęty.

 

* * *

 

Stał pod drzwiami. Czuł się jak idiota, ale mimo tego czekał. Jednak cierpliwość nie była jego domeną, więc po równych trzydziestu minutach ogromnie zirytowany zapukał do gabinetu obok.

Młoda brunetka uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, zaczęła bawić się włosami i trochę zbyt nienaturalnie mrugać długimi rzęsami. Malfoy widząc jej próby podrywu, nie wiedzieć czemu zirytował się jeszcze mocniej. Wyszczerzył się jednak sztucznie i spytał o jej kolegę. „Choisi nie przyszedł dziś do pracy, podobno wysłał szefowi sowę, że jest chory”, odpowiedziała dziewczyna, psując domniemany efekt zalotności skrzekliwym głosem. Ignorując propozycje kobiety („ja chętnie panu we wszystkim pomogę”), wsiadł zirytowany do windy. Chciał wrócić do domu i utopić złość w alkoholu. Ale gdy kobiecy głos w windzie oznajmił: „Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof”, w ostatniej chwili wyszedł na korytarz.

– Cześć, Granger. – Zapukał w witrynę otwartych drzwi.

– Czego, Malfoy? Jestem zajęta.

– Właśnie widzę. Chyba udawaniem, że pracujesz. – Wskazał na otwarty Prorok Codzienny na jej biurku i filiżankę herbaty.

– Nie twój interes. Nie mam ochoty cię widzieć.

– Ja też nie jestem tu dla przyjemności oglądania twoich wielkich cycków. – Dziewczyna automatycznie podciągnęła dosyć duży dekolt swojej zielonej bluzki. – Jest u ciebie Potter?

– Jak widać, właśnie siedzi pod biurkiem i robi mi dobrze – starała się go spławić.

– Tak, wiem, że lubicie zabawiać się w pracy. Raz byłem nawet świadkiem pobojowiska po twoich harcach. Cicha woda brzegi rwie. – Poruszył brwiami w drwiący sposób. – Ale wracając do meritum. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Potter zatrzymał się u ciebie w domu?

– Nie – odpowiedziała krótko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z politowaniem.

– Nie wiesz, gdzie może być? Nie przyszedł do pracy.

– Spadaj, Malfoy, nie mam zamiaru dłużej cię znosić. To, że nie umiesz pilnować swoich kochanków, nie jest moim problemem.

– Więc się z nim widziałaś, skoro wiesz, że pieprzymy się nawzajem… – urwał z satysfakcją, widząc jej zaskoczoną minę: – Och, chyba jednak nie wiedziałaś. Tak, Granger, twój grzeczny Wybraniec uprawiał namiętny seks z Draco Malfoyem i to nie raz, nawiasem mówiąc.

– Wyjdź stąd, Malfoy! – krzyknęła, rzucając w niego kałamarzem, który roztrzaskał się na ścianie w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą była głowa mężczyzny.

– W takim razie, nie będę już niepokoił pani _Je– Connais– Tout_ *.

Hermiona warknęła i wstała z różdżką w ręce, by zatrzasnąć za Malfoyem drzwi i przy okazji zmyć plamę atramentu ze ściany.

 Ślizgon strasznie ją zdenerwował. Hermiona domyślała się, że Harry’ego łączy z tym idiotą coś więcej, ale niekoniecznie chciała usłyszeć o tym wprost. Do tego była wściekła na Harry’ego, który najwyraźniej opowiedział Malfoyowi o ich pierwszym razie w gabinecie Pottera. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet nad niedotrzymaniem słowa i powiedzeniem Ślizgonowi, gdzie chowa się Potter, by w ten sposób ukarać przyjaciela, ale szybko zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Harry bardzo wytrwale wymuszał na niej obietnicę, że dochowa tajemnicy. Przewidział, że gdy Malfoy nie zastanie go w pracy, może przyjść do niej wypytywać o przyjaciela.

Po chwili wciąż zła dziewczyna wyszła ze swojego biura. Stwierdziła, że by się uspokoić potrzebuje powdychać zapach papierosów. Wymknęła się szybko na klatkę schodową, która (od kiedy nowy minister zakazał palenia w ministerstwie) służyła wszystkim pracownikom za palarnię. Poczuła, że piętro niżej ktoś pali papierosy, więc nie wyciągając swoich, usiadła na schodku i wdychała ulubiony, uspokajający zapach.

Po kilku minutach tytoniowy dym przestał się pojawiać i Hermiona wiedziała, że osobnik na dole przestał palić. Mimo tego wciąż nie wyszedł z korytarza. Dziewczyna zainteresowała się, czemu ten ktoś stoi nieruchomo i bezgłośnie wychyliła się zza barierki. Była w głębokim szoku, gdy zobaczyła opartego o barierkę, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, zgarbionego Malfoya. W takiej postawie był do siebie zupełnie niepodobny. Nie było w nim nic z tego dumnego i zawsze pewnego siebie lowelasa. Hermiona nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Poczuła lekkie poczucie winy za to, jak go przed chwilą potraktowała i było jej żal mężczyzny. Po kilkunastu sekundach Draco podniósł głowę i z całej siły kopnął w ścianę.

– Kurwa! – wykrzyknął i deportował się.

Hermiona nie mogła się na niczym skupić cały dzień.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (franc.) „Ja – Wiem –Wszystko”


	18. Rozdział 17

 

Siedział w swojej nowej kuchni i wpatrywał się w starty przed chwilą parmezan. Obiecał zrobić Hermionie jej ulubioną lazanię w zamian za krycie go przed Malfoyem. Wiedział, że mężczyzna przyjdzie dziś do ministerstwa, by odbyć z Harrym obiecaną rozmowę. Problem polegał na tym, że Potter bał się tej konfrontacji i był to strach niemal paraliżujący. Wysłał więc sowę do szefa i wyprosił Hermionę, by nie zdradziła nikomu, gdzie teraz przebywa.

Pociągnął nosem i sprawdził piekarnik. Danie było prawie gotowe. Czuł głód, ale wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka zaraz się pojawi, a z pewnością nie wybaczyłaby mu, gdyby zjadł sam.

Mimo że nie poszedł do pracy, cały dzień spędził bardzo pracowicie. Zrobił porządne zakupy i oprócz potrzebnych sprzętów i mnóstwa jedzenia, porządnie wyposażył wymarzony ogromny barek. Do tego skończył sprzątać w bibliotece i pokoju gościnnym. Jego mieszkanie wydawało się już prawie gotowe i Harry był z niego bardzo zadowolony. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez chwilę nie podobał mu się pomysł zamieszkania w domu ojca chrzestnego.

„Ja ciebie nie zabiłam”, usłyszał głos odganiającej widmo dyrektora Hermiony i po chwili zobaczył jej zgrabną postać z kusząco odsłoniętym biustem.

– Witaj, Hermiono. Tak jak zamawiałaś, lazania gotowa – przywitał się radośnie. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie kiwnęła głową i rzuciła torebkę na najbliższe krzesło. Wyglądała na markotną i zirytowaną. – Coś się stało?

– Nie, nic – zbyła go zirytowana i przeszła do łazienki. Harry lekko zaniepokojony wyciągnął danie z piekarnika i rozstawił talerze.

– Napijesz się wina? – krzyknął przez drzwi, mając nadzieję, że Hermionie szybko minie zły nastrój.

– Nie, jednak coś się stało – odpowiedziała wściekła, wychodząc z łazienki. – Był u mnie Malfoy. Przed nim też uciekłeś?

– Co? Nie rozumiem.

– Nie rozumiesz? Czy potraktowałeś Draco tak samo jak mnie? I tak samo teraz jego unikasz, jak mnie unikałeś? – zaatakowała go.

– Nie, to było inaczej – bronił się Harry. – To on mnie wyrzucił. Poszliśmy do łóżka i następnego dnia wyrzucił mnie z domu, mówiąc, że ma ważnego gościa. Zresztą za pierwszym razem też mnie odrzucił… Nie wiem, czemu ci to mówię. To nie twoja sprawa. Mam w dupie Malfoya i nie zamierzam się nim przejmować, tobie też to radzę.

– Będę się wtrącać. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką i nie zamierzam pozwalać robić ci głupot – wykrzyknęła, ale widząc zacięcie na twarzy mężczyzny, dodała delikatniej, przytulając się do niego. – Harry, to twoje tchórzostwo jest krzywdzące dla wszystkich wokół. Dla mnie, dla niego, chyba wolę nie wiedzieć, dla ilu jeszcze osób wcześniej. Musisz coś z tym zrobić. I ja ci w tym pomogę.

– Od kiedy to przeszkadza ci, że ktoś krzywdzi Malfoya? – spytał Potter, głaszcząc po głowie przyjaciółkę. Choć nie umiałby powiedzieć dlaczego, jej słowa chwyciły go za serce.

– Masz rację, to jest dziwne. Może rzucił na mnie jakiś urok. – Zaczęła cicho chichotać, rozładowując tym napiętą atmosferę. Harry odsunął ją na długość ramion i spojrzał na jej uśmiechniętą twarz. Pocałował ją w czoło i usiadł przy stole, nakładając jej potrawę. Hermiona usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

– A co z tym winem? – spytała, uśmiechając się słodko. Harry nie umiał nie odwzajemnić jej uśmiechu.

 

* * *

 

Stała po drzwiami i klęła pod nosem. „Co ja tu, do cholery jasnej, robię”, myślała. Już prawie zdecydowała, że ma wszystko gdzieś i wraca do domu, gdy po schodach zaczął gramolić się jakiś pijak. Gdy ją zobaczył, zaczął wykrzykiwać zboczone komplementy. Hermiona miała dwa wyjścia: mogła przejść obok pijaczyny, narażając się na jego brudne łapy lub zapukać do mieszkania. Choć decyzja nie była wcale łatwa, zdecydowała się na drugą opcję. Drzwi na szczęście otworzyły się przed tym, jak pijak wgramolił się na piętro.

– Granger – stwierdził obojętnie Malfoy zupełnie nieswoim głosem.

– Cześć. Wpuść mnie.

Malfoy przesunął się, pozwalając jej wejść do środka i Hermiona zauważyła, że towarzystwo jednego pijaka zamieniła na drugiego. Ślizgon śmierdział wódką i papierosami. Oczy miał przekrwione i ogólnie wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie spał od tygodnia.

– Czego chcesz, Granger?

– Sama w to nie wierzę, ale chcę was pogodzić z Harrym.

– To jednak wiesz, gdzie on jest? Nic mu się nie stało? – Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Draco.

– Od wtorku chodzi normalnie do pracy i ciągle czeka, aż przyjdziesz przeprowadzić tę waszą rozmowę.

– Dobrze, że nic mu nie jest. Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. – Chwycił klamkę, dając jej do zrozumienia, by sobie poszła. Hermiona nie miała zamiaru łapać subtelnych aluzji i wycofywać się. Przeciwnie ruszyła do salonu i usiadła na fotelu.

– Chętnie napiję się herbaty – powiedziała, gdy Malfoy wolno ruszył za nią.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie był nieporządek. Na podłodze leżały puste butelki, na brudnych naczyniach stojących na stole walały się niedopałki. Malfoy machnął różdżką i przed nią znalazł się czajniczek z herbatą i filiżanka. Nalewała sobie gorącego płynu, obserwując gospodarza tego bałaganu. Wydawał się zupełnie inny niż zazwyczaj. Miała wrażenie, że jest mu wszystko jedno. Nie dostrzegła w nim jego normalnej energii i pewności siebie. Z jego postawy odczytać można, że jest w jakimś marazmie i ma wszystko gdzieś, łącznie z tym, że znienawidzona przez niego szlama siedzi w jego fotelu i pije herbatę z zastawy prababki Malfoy. Zapalił kolejnego papierosa i wpatrywał się we włączony telewizor, wyświetlający jakiś film sensacyjny.

– Malfoy, o co się pokłóciliście? Harry nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć.

– Granger, daj sobie spokój.

– Nie mam zamiaru. Jak już przyszłam, nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki czegoś z waszą dwójką nie zrobię.

– Po co? – Spojrzał na nią mętnym wzrokiem. Hermiona dostrzegła w jego oczach obojętność i ogromne zniechęcenie. Równe temu, które sama czuła przez tyle lat, zanim wrócił Harry. – Po co? Wygrałaś. Możesz się cieszyć wygraną. Ja jak zwykle wszystko spieprzyłem. – Wzruszył ramionami i znów gapił się w ekran.

– Kurwa! Malfoy! – krzyknęła i wyłączyła telewizor.

On zapalił kolejnego papierosa, łyknął whisky prosto z butelki i wciąż patrzył się w ciemny teraz ekran. Dziewczyna złapała go za ramię, by na nią spojrzał. Zrobił to, ale tak pustym spojrzeniem, że Hermionę przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju.

– Pamiętasz bal bożonarodzeniowy? Ostrzegłeś mnie wtedy przed Umbridge, a potem w ostatniej chwili wyciągnąłeś mnie z jego obleśnych łap. Pamiętasz, co odpowiedziałeś, gdy spytałam, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – Draco wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna zamknęła na chwilę oczy i policzyła do pięciu, by nie zirytować się jego brakiem współpracy. – Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, by Potter cierpiał przez to, że mi stanie się krzywda. I teraz ja zrobię to samo, z tego samego powodu.

Wstała, machnęła różdżką i wszystkie puste butelki zniknęły. Otworzyła okno, by szary od dymu nikotynowego pokój trochę wywietrzał. Machnęła jeszcze raz i talerze przefrunęły do kuchni. Spojrzała na Malfoya, który obserwował jej działania ze zdziwioną miną. „Przynajmniej już nie zupełnie pustą”, pomyślała z satysfakcją dziewczyna. Podeszła do biurka stojącego przy oknie i naskrobała coś na pergaminie. Wzięła jeszcze jednego łyka herbaty i wyszła. Tuż przy drzwiach zawróciła i patrząc na mężczyznę z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, dodała:

– Harry udaje, że nic go nie obchodzisz, ale ja znam go dobrze i widzę, że cierpi. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i już zamykała za sobą drzwi, gdy przypomniało się jej coś jeszcze. – I on nie jest jakąś pieprzoną nagrodą, by ktokolwiek mógł go wygrać.

Tym razem wyszła na dobre, trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Na ten dźwięk Draco ocknął się. Wstał, by wziąć z sypialni kolejną paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego i zaciągnął się głęboko, siedząc na łóżku. Pierwszy raz od tygodnia spojrzał w lustro, ozdabiające zabytkową szafę. Ujrzał swoje przekrwione oczy, zszarzałą twarz i rozczochrane włosy. Wstał szybko i podbiegł do biurka. Rozprostował zapisany przez kobietę pergamin.

„Grimmauld Place 12, Londyn”

 

* * *

 

Narcyza siedziała na ławce i obserwowała kąpiące się w stawie kaczki. Były to zupełnie mugolskie ptaki, bez żadnych magicznych właściwości i w latach swej młodości nie odważyłaby się nawet patrzeć w ich kierunku. Wszystko co niemagiczne i nieczystokrwiste z zasady nie zasługiwało na jej uwagę. Ale tak było kiedyś, gdy znano ją jako dumną Narcyzę Malfoy, najdumniejszą, najbogatszą, najpiękniejszą i najbardziej poważaną kobietą w czystokrwistej społeczności. Teraz była Narcyzą White, łykającą trzy razy dziennie mugolskie, niebieskie pigułki, robiąca posłusznie to co każe jej mugolska uzdrowicielka oraz szlamowaty pielęgniarz, jadająca śniadania razem z charłaczką i namiętnie oglądającą mugolskie kaczki.

Patrząc na nie, zapominała o koszmarze, który przeżyła. Koszmarze ponad jej siły. Gdy obserwowała ptaki, wiedziała, gdzie jest i kim jest. Nie musiała bać się, że znów o tym zapomni. Siedząc na swojej ławce, kontrolowała swoje ciało. To ona zarządzała, kiedy rozczesać palcami swoje rzadkie włosy (które kiedyś były takie długie, gęste i piękne), kiedy podrapać się po nosie, kiedy wygładzić płaszcz, a kiedy założyć nogę na nogę.

Na tej ławce mógł zawsze znaleźć ją jej syn. Jej jedyna duma i sens walki o kontrolę. Dlatego codziennie po śniadaniu z charłaczką w małej jadalni, zażyciu niebieskich, mugolskich pigułek i rozmowie z mugolską uzdrowicielką, zakładała swój płaszcz i siadała na ławce. Obserwowała kaczki i czekała na syna.

Tego dnia nie czekała nadaremnie. Dostrzegła go od razu, gdy wyszedł z budynku. Wysoki, chudy mężczyzna tak podobny i jednocześnie niepodobny do swojego ojca. Chciałaby wstać i podbiec do niego jak mała dziewczynka. Jednak wiedziała, że jej to nie przystoi. Jest Narcyzą Black i jej matka byłaby wściekła gdyby zachowywała się niestosownie do swojej pozycji.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie. Narcyza szybko policzyła kaczki, było ich sześć, więc wszystko się zgadzało. Jeszcze dla pewności nakazała ręce dotknąć swojego policzka. Kończyna wykonała posłusznie polecenie. Tak, była Narcyzą White i jej syn za chwilę powie te same co zwykle słowa:

– Dzień dobry, mamo.

A ona odpowie, tak jak zawsze:

– Dzień dobry, kochanie. Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Czuję się dziś bardzo dobrze.

Draco, jak zwykle na te słowa, uśmiechnie się ciepło, tak jak uśmiecha się tylko do niej. Ale dziś ten uśmiech nie był taki jak zwykle. Narcyza przestraszyła się. Policzyła szybko kaczki i dotknęła swoich włosów.

– Mamo?

– Kochanie, coś jest nie w porządku. – Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Znów brakuje kaczek? Porozmawiam z… – Narcyza położyła dłoń na jego kolanie.

– Jest ich sześć. Nie to jest źle. Ty się nie uśmiechnąłeś.

– Uśmiechnąłem. Nie zauważyłaś?

– Nieprawda. Może i jestem chora, ale nie ślepa. To nie wyglądało jak twój uśmiech. Coś jest z tobą nie tak – powiedziała z bezpośredniością, na którą kiedyś nigdy by się nie zdobyła. – Powiedz mi co. Pewnie nie będę mogła ci pomóc, wiesz, że nie mogę ruszać się z tej ławki, nie mogę zostawić kaczek, ale kiedyś wiedziałam bardzo dużo. Może chociaż ci poradzę – mówiła szybko, tak by zdążyć przed utratą kontroli.

Draco chwycił dłoń matki i włożył za ucho kosmyk jej jasnych włosów. Narcyza pogłaskała go po policzku z czułością.

– Nic się nie dzieje, mamo. Wszystko jest w porządku.

– Draco, proszę, powiedz mi. Tak rzadko mi o sobie opowiadasz. Wiem, że nie jestem nikim ważnym, że mówienie do mnie wydaje się bez sensu, bo najczęściej wszystko zapominam. Ale tak bardzo chciałabym być częścią twojego życia, znów móc cię jakoś wesprzeć.

Poczuła się pewnie. Tak, jakby nic nie zabierało jej kontroli co noc, jakby nie zapominała, kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Jedynie potrzebujący pomocy syn potrafił wywołać w niej to poczucie pewności. Być może, gdyby młody mężczyzna o tym wiedział, częściej okazywałby przy matce słabość.

– Mamo, jesteś bardzo ważną częścią mojego życia. Jedną z najważniejszych. Gdyby nie ty, na pewno źle bym skończył.

– Ale nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś nieszczęśliwy.

– Nie jestem nieszczęśliwy… to znaczy…

– Draco, w końcu jestem twoją matką, patrzyłam jak stawiałeś pierwsze kroki i jak mówiłeś pierwsze słowa. Nawet jeśli nie uczestniczyłam w twoim życiu przez ostatnie kilka lat, wciąż potrafię rozpoznać, gdy jesteś szczęśliwy. Teraz nie jesteś na pewno.

– Jest pewna osoba, ważna dla mnie osoba…

– Jakaś dziewczyna?

– Niezupełnie… to znaczy… Tak dziewczyna. Żeby już ci nie mieszać. Tak, jest pewna dziewczyna. Ważna dla mnie. Sam nawet nie wiem, w którym momencie stał się tak ważny. Zorientowałem się dopiero, gdy go straciłem. – Draco mówił, patrząc w przestrzeń. Narcyza słuchała go bardzo uważnie. – Byłem pewny, że wszystko przepadło, zresztą sam jestem temu winien. Ale wczoraj przyszła do mnie jego przyjaciółka i była partnerka, i powiedziała, że on beze mnie cierpi… I nie wiem, co teraz powinienem zrobić. Bo ja przecież nie mogę mu dać tego, czego on chce i potrzebuje.

Pani Malfoy była przyzwyczajona do tego, że gdy ktoś coś jej opowiada, bardzo często przekręcają się jej słowa. Słyszała zupełnie coś innego, niż ludzie do niej mówili. Nauczyła się więc domyślać, o czym chce mówić jej rozmówca, najczęściej całkiem trafnie. Tym razem także udało jej się wyciągnąć z niespójnej dla niej wypowiedzi syna sedno problemu.

– Kochanie, opowiadałam ci, jak zostaliśmy małżeństwem z twoim ojcem?

– Tak, mamo. Wiele razy.

– To opowiem ci jeszcze raz, a ty słuchaj uważnie i zastanów się, czego możesz nauczyć się na czynach ojca. – Rozsiadła się wygodniej i patrząc w przestrzeń, wypowiadała znane jej doskonale słowa: – Gdy byłam młoda, istniała zasada, że młodsze siostry mogą wyjść za mąż, dopiero gdy zrobią to starsze. Dlatego, dopóki Bella nie znalazła sobie męża, ja nie mogłam wyjść za twojego ojca, mimo że już od dziecka wiedzieliśmy, że stworzymy wspólnie rodzinę. Moja matka była zadowolona z mojej partii, bo Malfoyowie stanowili bardzo dobrą rodziną, Lucjusz jednym dziedzicem i przyszłość jego żony zapowiadała się świetlanie. Jedyny problem stawiła twoja ciotka, która nie chciała wyjść za mąż. Była zachwycona Czarnym Panem i chciała należeć do niego pod każdym względem. Matka załamywała nad nią ręce, wiele razy się kłóciły, ja wiele razy płakałam przez nią w poduszkę, a Lucjusz wiele razy groził, że ją przeklnie. W końcu wpadł na inny pomysł. Przekonał Czarnego Pana, że Bella powinna wyjść za mąż. Wiesz, że jak ojciec bardzo się postarał, potrafił tak pokierować ludźmi, że ci robili co on zechce. Lucjusz nigdy mi nie powiedział jak go przekonał, ale z tego co słyszałam od Belli, domyślam się, że wmówił mu, że wszyscy plotkują, iż Czarny Pan, zostanie mężem mojej siostry i że to ona te plotki rozsiewa. Czarnemu Panu bardzo się takie pogłoski nie spodobały i Lucjusz podsunął mu najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Tak więc Czarny Pan rozkazał Belli wyjść za mąż i ta posłusznie wyszła za pierwszego z brzegu Śmierciożercę. A ja mogłam wziąć wreszcie ślub z twoim ojcem, przeprowadzić się do jego domu i być panią Malfoy.

Draco uśmiechnął się do matki, by ukryć lekkie zirytowanie, które czuł. Słyszał tę historię wiele razy.

– Wiesz już, co powinieneś zrobić? Co ojciec by zrobił na twoim miejscu?

– Myślę, że manipulacja niewiele pomoże w mojej sytuacji.

– Draco, nie zrozumiałeś? Ojciec nie poddał się i osiągnął wszystko co chciał.

Narcyza znów rzuciła okiem na staw i policzyła kaczki. Wszystko było w porządku. Zerknęła na syna, który zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Nie miał już pustego spojrzenia, w jego oczach widać było lekki błysk determinacji. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i poklepała syna po kolanie.

– Idź, kochanie. Mną się nie przejmuj.

Chłopak spojrzał na uśmiechniętą matkę, kiwnął głową, pocałował ją w policzek i deportował się.

Narcyza Malfoy wstała i wróciła do środka. Nie musiała już liczyć kaczek. Wiedziała, że jest ich sześć. Mogła kierować swoimi nogami tak, jak chciała i przejść obok grządek narcyzów i żonkili, bez żadnego głosu przypominającego jej o wszystkich nieszczęściach. Potrafiła pomóc swojemu synowi, nic innego się nie liczyło.

 

* * *

 

– … A te plany zanieś do biura ministra. Później będą się czepiać, że coś jest nie tak, jak chcieli – rozkazała Hermiona dziewczynie mijającej w drzwiach Pottera.

– Cześć, co robisz? – spytał.

– Harry, przepraszam. Mam urwanie głowy. Minister przypomniał sobie, że w przyszłym tygodniu jest okrągła rocznica powstania Ministerstwa Magii i powinien urządzić jakąś uroczystość. I oczywiście na mój dział spadła cała organizacja. – Dziewczyna stanęła na krześle, szukając czegoś na szafie. Harry zagapił się na jej zgrabne nogi, ładnie prezentujące się w krótkiej spódnicy.

– Chciałem się tylko spytać, czy mnie dziś odwiedzisz wieczorem?

– Któryś z czarów przestał działać? Użyłam tych najtrwalszych i pokropiłam wszystko eliksirem konserwującym, więc wszystko powinno utrzymać się kilkadziesiąt lat. Ale może coś pominęłam?

– Nie, wszystko działa świetnie. Ale nie chcę siedzieć w domu sam. To może ja przyjdę do ciebie?

– Harry, widzisz, ile mam roboty… – Z wysokości krzesła zerknęła na papiery przyniesione przed chwilą przez jednego z pracowników, nieświadomie chwaląc się atrakcyjnym biustem. – Michael, coś ty przyniósł?

– Próbki zaproszeń do zaakceptowania – odpowiedział wysoki chłopak, podobnie jak Potter zapatrzony w wdzięki swojej szefowej.

– Jak to zaproszeń! Powariowali? Tym też my mamy się zajmować? W całym ministerstwie nie ma nikogo, kto umiałby pisać? – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. – Widzisz, Harry, co się dzieje? Myślę, że do niedzieli nie masz co na mnie liczyć. Musisz znaleźć sobie inne towarzystwo – wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, uśmiechnęła się do siebie. „Może ten mój nawał pracy na coś się przyda”, pomyślała, mając przed oczami widzianego wczoraj Malfoya.

– Ok. Już ci nie przeszkadzam. Znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie. – Podszedł do dziewczyny, znów skupionej na papierach i pocałował ją w policzek. Ona spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Otworzyła usta, by coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie weszła pracownica z wielką stertą papierów.

– To wszystko poprawki do projektu.

– Oni chyba żartują! Co oni sobie myślą! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na wychodzącego z jej gabinetu Pottera.

 

* * *

 

Czuł się przygnębiony, a na przygnębienie najlepsze były słodkości, tak zawsze powtarzała mu Alicja. Dlatego niestrudzenie stał nad kuchenką i cierpliwie mieszał łatwo przypalającą się polewę czekoladową do wiśniowego ciasta, które przed chwilą skończyło się piec.

Usłyszał stukanie do drzwi.

Znajdował się na Grimmauld Place 12, gdzie nikt oprócz Hermiony nie mógł zapukać, więc krzyknął tylko: „Wchodź!”, nie przerywając mieszania.

Dosłyszał dźwięk otwieranych nieśmiało drzwi, a następnie ciszę. Przestał mieszać, zastanawiając się, czemu Hermiona stoi w miejscu.

– Dół – podpowiedział jej, gdzie się znajduje.

Następną rzeczą, którą mógł usłyszeć był krzyk, który rozpoczął wrzask pani Black i zmieszał się z trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi.

Harry odstawił polewę z kuchenki i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami podbiegł zaciągnąć zasłony na portrecie. Wciąż nie rozumiał, czemu jego przyjaciółka tak gwałtownie opuściła jego dom. Rozejrzał się po przedpokoju i dopiero po chwili zobaczył stojącą na stoliku tuż przy wejściu butelkę whisky. Był pewny, że jeszcze godzinę temu jej tu nie było. Wziął ją do ręki i dopiero gdy nalał sobie dużego drinka (a przecież obiecał sobie, że nie będzie pić sam), uświadomił sobie, że to wcale nie krzyk Hermiony usłyszał. Głos był zdecydowanie męski.

I w jednej chwili Harry domyślił się wszystkiego.

Po ich rozmowie, dziewczyna musiała pójść do Malfoya i powiedzieć mu, gdzie teraz mieszka Harry. Postawiła jednak na swoim. Gdy nie przekonała jego, że powinien pójść się pogodzić, spróbowała z drugą stroną konfliktu. Draco przyszedł tu i zobaczył widmo Dumbledore’a. Znając jego przeszłość, nic dziwnego, że uciekł z krzykiem.

Harry wypił powoli drinka i zdecydował, że teraz jego kolej na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, niemal automatycznie poszedł do łazienki, założył popielatą koszulę, w której było mu najbardziej do twarzy, użył wody toaletowej z nutką bazylii (którą specjalnie kupił, jeszcze mieszkając z Draco) i spróbował ułożyć rozczochrane włosy.

Złapał taksówkę i równo godzinę po wybiegnięciu Draco z jego mieszkania, Harry stukał do jego drzwi.

– Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz, kretynie! – wykrzyczał mężczyzna po otwarciu drzwi. W roztrzęsionej dłoni trzymał papierosa.

– Przyszedłem wysłuchać tego, co miałeś mi do powiedzenia, przychodząc przed chwilą do mojego domu.

– Już wszystko, kurwa, nieaktualne. Możesz spadać. – Starał się zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem i nawet próbował wyjąć różdżkę z kieszeni spodni, ale trzęsące się ręce wcale mu tego nie ułatwiały.

– Malfoy, przykro mi, że nikt cię nie uprzedził o tym widmie Dumbledore’a.

– Kurwa! Przykro?! Nie rób z siebie matki miłosierdzia. Kurwa! Naprawdę możesz już spadać. Zrozumiałem aluzję za pierwszym razem. To Granger nagadała jakiś pierdół i dlatego przyszedłem. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć po ludzku, Potter, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć, a nie nastawiać na mnie jakieś popieprzone pułapki! Zadowolony jesteś z siebie? Zobacz, wciąż jestem roztrzęsiony. Napasłeś się już moim nieszczęściem?

– Draco. – Chciał złapać chłopaka za rękę, ale ten się wyrwał. – To nie była żadna aluzja. Ten Dumbledore to zaklęcie ochronne, którego wciąż nie zdjęła Hermiona.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Przed czym miałoby chronić takie zaklęcie?

– Przed Snape’em! To skomplikowane, wpuść mnie to ci wyjaśnię.

– Pamiętaj, że jestem czarodziejem, do tego z określoną reputacją i jak mnie wkurwisz jeszcze raz, to nie będę się powstrzymywał – wysyczał, odrobinę przesuwając się w tył, by Harry mógł przecisnąć się do środka. Brunet zajął swój ulubiony fotel, a Draco nalał sobie drinka, perfidnie ignorując pragnienie Pottera.

Wybraniec rozsiadł się wygodniej i udając, że wcale nie ma ochoty na alkohol (tak jakby kiedykolwiek było to możliwe), zaczął opowiadać. O Zakonie Feniksa, o domu Syriusza, o zaklęciu Szalonookiego, o pomyśle Hermiony, by właśnie tam zamieszkał i jej czarach odnawiających. Dopiero gdy opowiadał o ogromnym secesyjnym kredensie, w którym stworzył wymarzony barek, Malfoy rozluźnił się na tyle, że przypalając dziesiątego papierosa nie trzęsły mu się już ręce i nawet kąciki jego ust lekko się podniosły.

– Może jak pozbędziesz się tego upiora, pomogę ci wybrać odpowiednią zawartość – stwierdził łaskawie, odzywając się pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia przez Harry’ego opowieści.

– Nie rozpędzaj się tak. To, że Hermiona cię tam zaprosiła, nie oznacza, że jesteś tam mile widziany. Ciągle jestem na ciebie wściekły i pewnie gdyby nie marudzenie Hermiony, że muszę z tobą porozmawiać, miałbym w dupie, czy zmarłeś na zawał, widząc Dumbledore’a, czy nie – powiedział Harry, ale sam słyszał, że w jego głosie nie było już tej wściekłości, która teoretycznie wciąż powinna się w nim znajdować.

– Swoją drogą, rozumiesz, dlaczego ona chce nas pogodzić? Do tej pory nie mogę wyjść z szoku, że tu przyszła z własnej woli.

– Też tego nie rozumiem. Może zwalmy to na to, że jest kobietą? Ich nigdy nie da się zrozumieć.

– Coś w tym jest – przyznał Draco, uśmiechnął się i nalał nową porcję alkoholu, tym razem nie tylko dla siebie.

– Nie przekupuj mnie whisky, tylko padaj na kolana i przepraszaj. Malfoy, naprawdę zachowałeś się paskudnie i nie mam zamiaru ci od tak odpuścić. Wytłumacz się, o co chodziło?

– Potter, to skomplikowane…

– Domyślam się. Nie myśl, że zadowoliłaby mnie prosta wymówka.

– Ciekawe, bo ostatnio nie trzeba było dużo, by cię _zadowolić_.

– Nie próbuj mnie prowokować, bo to na nic się nie zda. – Próbował nie uśmiechnąć się Potter.

– OK. Teraz poważnie. – Draco zapalił kolejnego papierosa i chwilę wpatrywał się w wydychany przez siebie dym. Chciał w ten sposób przypomnieć sobie, co miał Harry’emu powiedzieć. – Chodziło o to, że… Ja po wojnie… Nie, raczej po Azkabanie, nie byłem normalny, dalej nie jestem. Mówiłem ci, psychoterapia bardzo mi pomogła z większością rzeczy, ale z tym wciąż nie umiem sobie poradzić. Pewnie głównie dlatego, że sam nie chcę… Chodzi o to, że ja nie umiem być z innymi ludźmi…

– Chodzi ci o to, o czym już mi mówiłeś? Że nigdy nie byłeś partnerem? Na równi?

– Też… Tak, to głównie o to chodzi. Ale od Azkabanu zawsze uprawiałem seks bez zobowiązań. Zawsze mogłem następnego dnia zniknąć i nigdy tej drugiej osoby nie zobaczyć.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to, jak się zachowałeś, to po prostu przyzwyczajenie? Zawsze po seksie wykopywałeś innych z łóżka. Poszedłeś za ciosem i mnie też wykopałeś – zapytał znów zdenerwowany Harry.

– Nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć. To nie tak. Ja… nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować, bo… – Wziął większy wdech i zapatrzył się intensywnie w blat stołu. Bał się spojrzeć w zielone oczy. – Bo pierwszy raz spałem z kimś, na kim mi zależy.

Nastało milczenie. Po kilku minutach Draco nie wytrzymał i zerknął na Pottera. Ten bawił się wargą palcami, ukrywając w ten sposób swoje emocje.

– Myślę, że nasz pierwszy raz, to też było _to_. Choć sobie wtedy tego nie uświadamiałem. Odrzuciłem cię, bo przerażało mnie, że na kimś mi zależy…

Znów zapadło milczenie.

– I co z tym teraz zrobimy? – wyszeptał Harry, by głos nie zdradził, jak bardzo jest przejęty.

– Możemy wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Tak jak chciałeś ostatnio.

– A jeśli nie?

– A masz jakieś propozycje? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Ślizgon wyzywająco.

– Nie, chyba nie mam lepszych. Ja mam bardzo podobnie jak ty. Nie umiem być w związku. Nawet z Hermioną mi nie wyszło. Ja z kolei nie umiem się zaangażować… Zostawmy to, nie mam ochoty na psychoanalizę w tej chwili. Tak, wróćmy do punktu wyjścia i bądźmy przyjaciółmi. – Zakończył swoją nieskładną wypowiedź, wstając by nalać im nowe drinki.

Gdy stawiał na stole przed Malfoyem szklankę, ten akurat zrobił większy wdech i poczuł lekką nutę perfum Gryfona. Bezwiednie przygryzł wargę.

– Albo…

– Tak? – Potter dostrzegł błysk w oczach mężczyzny i poczuł przyjemny skurcz w dole brzucha.

– Albo możemy być przyjaciółmi, którzy od czasu do czasu uprawiają niezobowiązujący seks.

Harry uśmiechnął się na tę propozycję, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi.

– A czym będzie się to różniło od zwykłego związku? – spytał.

– Nie wiem, Harry.

Potter był pewien, że Malfoy specjalnie wypowiedział jego imię, tym swoim zimnym, seksownym głosem, by wzbudzić w nim pożądanie. Tym bardziej, że po chwili wstał z fotela i zbliżył się do Gryfona z „tym” uśmieszkiem.

– Poczekaj – powstrzymał go Harry, robiąc krok w tył. – Pójdziemy do łóżka i jutro znów któryś z nas będzie uciekał. To nie ma sensu. Musimy ustalić zasady.

– Potter, zniszczyłeś moment. Mówienie o regułach, gdy ktoś chce dać ci się wypieprzyć jest jak rzucenie na siebie Obliviate przed egzaminem.

– Ja nie mam zamiaru znów znosić twoich fochów i na pewno nie chcę mówić Hermionie, że się pogodziliśmy, a potem znów wszystko się spieprzyło, bo Malfoy jest niewyżyty seksualnie.

– Dobra, Potter. Strasząc Granger, postawiłeś na swoim, nici z seksu. Myśl nad pierwszą regułą, a ja przefiukam do Goyle’a.

– Fajnie. Nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu, więc polecisz na szybki numerek z kumplem ze szkoły, gdy ja będę tu czekał?

– Nie bądź obrzydliwy. Jestem głodny, więc pomyślałem, że wezmę jakieś jedzenie z jego restauracji. A poza tym, obaj ustaliliśmy, że nie chcemy związku, więc pierwszą zasadą powinno być „nie interesuje mnie, z kim śpi druga osoba”.

– Ok. Zgadzam się. Ale pod warunkiem, że nigdy nie będzie to Goyle, Umbridge ani ktoś spokrewniony ze Snape’em. Niestety w innym razie moje odruchy wymiotne mogą zepsuć nam obu przyjemność.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Odwołam jutrzejszą randkę z Dolores. – Wyszczerzył zęby i wrzucił garść proszku w płomienie. Gdy go nie było, Harry poczęstował się kolejnym drinkiem.

– Jestem. – Draco wyszedł z kominka z naręczem pakunków. Zaczął je dotykać różdżką i przedmioty zmieniły się w kolację dla dwóch osób.

– Nie wiedziałem, że Goyle ma restaurację.

– Otworzył ją miesiąc temu. W końcu spełnił swoje marzenie. – Wzruszył ramionami, ale Harry widział, że Malfoy jest dumny ze swojego przyjaciela.

– Wymyśliłeś jeszcze jakąś regułę? – spytał brunet.

– Teraz twoja kolej.

– Ustalmy, że każdy z nas może mieć tajemnice. Nie będziemy się zmuszać do wyjawiania ich.

– Cóż to za mroczne sekrety skrywa pan Potter? – Zaśmiał się Draco.

– Twoja kolej – zignorował jego zaczepki, kosztując wyśmienitej cielęciny.

– Chyba nie mam już pomysłu. Wyjdzie w praniu, co nam się nie podoba i co możemy zmienić… O żesz! Zaraz zacznie się mój serial – wykrzyknął Draco, zerkając na zegarek i zaczynając biegać po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu pilota.

– Serio, Malfoy? Najbardziej czystokrwisty Ślizgon na świecie ogląda mugolskie seriale.

– Nie kpij. Sprawdź czy nie siedzisz na pilocie.

– Nie siedzę. Co to za film?

– O jest! – wykrzyknął uradowany, ściskając podłużny przedmiot i ignorując pytania Pottera, włączył duży telewizor.

Obejrzeli serial (okazało się, że Harry kojarzył wcześniejsze odcinki). Gdy się skończył, poszli za ciosem i obejrzeli jeszcze film, i potem jeszcze jeden. W połowie tego drugiego Harry usnął. Draco przykrył go kocem i chwilę przyglądał się, jak śpi.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie pierwszy raz od tygodnia.

Idąc pod prysznic, pomyślał, że powinien podziękować Granger. Gdyby nie ona, straciłby jedyną osobę, z którą tak swobodnie się czuł i która nie nudzi mu się po dwóch dniach. A co jest najdziwniejsze, nawet nie musi uprawiać z nią seksu, by stwierdzić, że wspólnie spędzony wieczór jest w dziesiątce tych najlepszych w życiu.


	19. Rozdział 18

 

Była wykończona, ale jednocześnie zadowolona z siebie. Udało jej się ze wszystkim wyrobić na jutrzejsze święto ministerstwa i nawet mogła dać dzień wolnego swojemu wydziałowi, za co, po tygodniowych nadgodzinach, rozradowani pracownicy chcieli nosić ją na rękach. W sobotę rano przyszła tylko na chwilę sprawdzić osobiście ostatni etap przygotowań i gdy stwierdziła, że wszystko jest idealnie, teleportowała się na Grimmauld Place. Zaszła do pobliskiej piekarni i zakupiła croissanty dla siebie i brioszkę* dla Harry’ego.

Od tygodnia nie rozmawiała z przyjacielem, ale mijając go parokrotnie na korytarzu domyśliła się, że Harry pogodził się z Malfoyem. Nie chodził już markotny, a jego uśmiech nie wydawał się sztuczny. Podejrzewała, że Potter będzie próbował przespać kaca, jak to zwykle czynił w sobotnie poranki. Nie pukała więc, tylko weszła do jego domu z zamiarem przyrządzenia dla niego dobrego śniadania.

Gdy weszła do kuchni, upuściła pakunki na podłogę. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się tego, co zobaczyła.

Na stole siedział Harry. Nie byłoby to aż tak dziwne, gdyby między jego rozkraczonymi i nagim nogami nie stał, także nieubrany, Draco Malfoy i nie całował szyi chichoczącego bruneta, jednocześnie błądząc rękami po jego plecach niebezpiecznie blisko nagich pośladków.

Dopiero na dźwięk upadającej torby (i najprawdopodobniej rozpłaszczającego się pieczywa), blondyn przerwawszy swoje czynności, spojrzał na intruza.

– Panna Granger, może się pani przyłączy – spytał, złośliwie się uśmiechając.

Kilka miesięcy później odpowiedziałaby: „owszem, z ogromną rozkoszą”, tego dnia zmrużyła oczy i ledwo powstrzymała się od dziecinnego pokazania języka.

– Cześć, Hermiono – Harry miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by odrobinę się zarumienić. – Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz.

– Właśnie, Granger, jak się wchodzi do cudzego domu, to wypadałoby zapukać.

– Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę – zignorowała docinki Malfoya. – Przyniosłam ci śniadanie. Wreszcie mam dzień wolnego i pomyślałam, że może powtórzymy naszą wycieczkę rowerową. Ale widzę, że jesteś zajęty innym „pedałowaniem”.

Nie wiedziała, czemu tak ją zdenerwowało przyłapanie przyjaciela z Draco. Przecież już wiedziała, że oni lubią się w _ten_ sposób i w końcu sama robiła wszystko, by chłopcy pogodzili się jak najszybciej.

– Kto by pomyślał, że oświecona Granger jest homofobem – zakpił Malfoy, chwytając leżącą na stolę różdżkę i przywołując dwie pary bokserek.

– Nie jestem homofobem, jeśli już to Malfoyfobem… – Gdy pośladki zasłonięte zostały bielizną, a Draco, zupełnie ignorując jej przytyk i w ogóle obecność, zaczął przygotowywać sobie kawę, spytała: – Harry, będziesz na jutrzejszej uroczystości?

– Tak, będę. Szef kazał przyjść nam wszystkim, zdaje się, że głównie po to, by miał go kto oklaskiwać, gdy będzie mówił przemówienie.

– To zobaczymy się na miejscu. Cześć – rzuciła, odwracając się z zamiarem jak najszybszego opuszczenia miejsca, gdzie najwyraźniej jej obecność była niepożądana.

– Hermiono, gdzie ty się wybierasz? Przecież mieliśmy iść na rowery.

– Tak, ale to było zanim zastałam cię z Malfoyem.

– Teraz brzydzisz się spędzać ze mną czas? – spytał zmartwiony Harry.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież wiedziałam o tym… Ten idiota jakiś czas temu mnie uświadomił, ale nie będę wam przeszkadzać.

– Świetnie… – wtrącił zadowolony Ślizgon, ale Harry posłał mu kuksańca w nagie żebra.

– Nie przeszkadzasz. Z chęcią zjemy twoje śniadanie, a potem ustalimy co zrobić z resztą tak wspaniałego dnia. – Potter starał się zarazić przyjaciół entuzjazmem, ale ci tylko wpatrywali się w siebie zmrużonymi z niechęci oczami. – Hermiono, możesz zrobić herbatę? A my się do końca ubierzemy.

Potter popchnął blondyna w stronę łazienki. Ten pozwolił się wyprowadzić, nie przerywając jednak pojedynku na spojrzenia z kobietą.

Hermiona znacznie się uspokoiła, nie mając irytującego Ślizgona przed oczami. Zaczęła krzątać się po kuchni, mimochodem podsłuchując kłócących się mężczyzn.

– Po co ją zaprosiłeś? Mieliśmy spędzić ten dzień razem.

– Spędzimy go we trójkę. Będzie zabawnie, zobaczysz.

– Z Granger? Zabawnie?

– Będzie zabawnie, bo ty na pewno nie umiesz jeździć na rowerze.

– Małe dzieci jeżdżą na tym przyrządzie, to ja sobie nie poradzę? Mogę iść z tobą na rower, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, ale bez głupiej Granger.

– Przestań… Wprowadzam kolejną regułę. Jesteśmy mili dla przyjaciół drugiego.

– Wiedziałem, że te zasady wcześniej czy później przestaną mi się podobać.

– Jakoś gdy zakazałeś wyśmiewania się z twojej obsesji na punkcie włosów, reguły były wychwalane przez ciebie pod niebiosa.

– Ta reguła wcale tak nie brzmiała. Chodziło mi raczej o: nie śmiejemy się jak opętani w trakcie seksu.

– Śmiech jest naturalną reakcją i nie da się jej powstrzymywać. Szczególnie, gdy ktoś piszczy jak dziewczynka, gdy znajdzie w swoich włosach kilka piórek hipogryfa.

– Dobrze wiesz, że tam leżały nie tylko pióra, a odchody zwierząt skrzydlatych tragicznie działają na strukturę włosa.

– Może powinniśmy ustalić zasadę, że pieprzymy się tylko w sterylnie czystej sypialni.

– Zwariowałeś? Nigdy się nie zgodzę. Chyba jeszcze nie odkryłeś prawdziwego potencjału ogromnej wanny, kuchennego stołu, a szczególnie biurek w ministerialnych gabinetach.

Hermiona nie umiała się nie uśmiechnąć, słuchając ich przekomarzań. W końcu wciąż potrafiła przywołać obraz tego przygnębionego Malfoya z klatki schodowej i choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała na głos, cieszyło ją, że Draco jest znów zwykłym sobą. Układając na talerzu pieczywo, stwierdziła nawet, że nie przeszkadzają jej odgłosy ssąco-mlaszczące wskazujące na ich namiętne pocałunki za ścianą. Nalewała mleko do filiżanki z herbatą i z podekscytowaniem czekała na spędzenie całego dnia we trójkę.

 

* * *

 

Jak zwykle spędzanie czasu z Potterem zakończyło się libacją alkoholową i to tak intensywną, że gdyby nie zapasy eliksiru trzeźwiącego Malfoya, Hermiona nie dałaby rady wrócić do domu i najprawdopodobniej wciąż pijana musiałaby pojawić się na gali w ministerstwie.

Odrobinę nieprzytomna (spała tylko trzy godziny) umalowała się i włożyła łososiową sukienkę. Usuwając różdżką siniaki z łydek, obiecywała sobie nigdy więcej nie zgadzać się na jechanie na rowerze przy wciąż przewracającym się Malfoyu, który najczęściej upadał w taki sposób, że ona także traciła równowagę. Pod koniec dnia zaczynała wątpić, czy robi to niechcący. Wypiła wieki kubek kawy z kropelką eliksiru wigoru (była już zdecydowanie za stara na całonocne imprezowanie) i teleportowała się prosto do ministerstwa.

Na szczęście jej zespół okazał się na tyle profesjonalny, że poradził sobie bez jej pomocy. Hermiona mogła skupić się jedynie na przyjmowaniu pochwał od pracowników kolejnych departamentów, jednocześnie powstrzymując ziewanie.

Tuż przed przybyciem Ministra Magii pojawił się Harry. Hermiona była zdziwiona, widząc, że jej przyjaciel ma mnóstwo energii. Obstawiała, że będzie czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż ona. W końcu wczoraj wieczorem (może lepiej powiedzieć: dziś rano), gdy skończyli balować, Malfoy miał odteleportować Pottera do domu, a znając tę dwójkę, na Grimmauld Place wypili jeszcze po jednym drinku najmniej.

Gdy wszyscy zebrali się przed podwyższeniem, by wysłuchać przemowy Ministra, Hermiona przecisnęła się przez tłum do stojącego pośrodku sali przyjaciela. Dotknęła jego ramienia, a on uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

– Coś ty taki pełny energii? – wyszeptała mu w ucho.

– Malfoy zamarudził u mnie do siódmej. Doszedłem do wniosku, że spanie przez godzinę nie ma sensu, więc byłem rano na siłowni, a to zawsze dodaje mi energii.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z naganą, jednocześnie powstrzymując chichot. Zawsze gdy była niewyspana, bardzo łatwo dostawała głupawki.

– Jednak ruszyły cię żarty, że od alkoholu rośnie brzuszek? – wyszeptała.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Kobieta stojąca obok spojrzała na nich z dezaprobatą.

Minister ustąpił miejsca na mównicy Dolores Umbridge, po niej mieli występować szefowie Harry’ego i Hermiony a na koniec Lee Jordan. Tak naprawdę wszyscy czekali jedynie na przemówienie tego ostatniego, ponieważ szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów jako jedyny stawiał sobie za cel rozśmieszenie publiki, a nie zanudzenie jej na śmierć.

– Wiedziałeś, że Malfoy się tu wybiera?

– Nie. Nic wczoraj nie mówił. Po co miałby przychodzić?

– Jego się zapytaj. Właśnie tu idzie – mruknęła dziewczyna, wskazując głową na przeciskającego się przez tłum blondyna.

– Witam pannę Granger i pana Choisi – przywitał się kurtuazyjnie, wywołując u Harry’ego kolejne parsknięcie śmiechem.

– Co ty tu robisz?

Kobieta obok nachyliła się nieznaczenie w ich stronę. Najwyraźniej znudzona przemową szefa departamentu, chciała podsłuchać, o czym rozmawia troje młodych ludzi. W jej ślady poszły także dwie panie z przodu i jeden mężczyzna stojący za nimi.

Malfoy prychnął ze śmiechu i skomentował:

– _Nous sommes sous les projecteurs._ [franc: „Jesteśmy w centrum zainteresowania.”]

– _Tu es surpris? C'est très ennuyeux_ – odpowiedział Harry, któremu bardzo spodobał się sposób Draco na uniknięcie podsłuchiwania. [franc: „Jesteś zdziwiony? To strasznie nudne.”]

– _Ce que tu fais ici_? – dołączyła się Hermiona. – _Tu ne dors pas_? [franc: „Co ty tu robisz? / „Nie śpisz?”]

– _Pourquoi parlez–vous français_? [franc: „Dlaczego mówisz po francusku?” (ale także: „Umiesz mówić po francusku?”)]

– _Parce que, crétin! Je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'aime pas quand je espionner par personne fouineur._ [franc: „Bo tak, kretynie! Nie jestem głupia. Też nie lubię, gdy mnie podsłuchują wścibscy ludzie.”]

– _Je n'étais pas malin. J'ai posé, comment tu as appris à parler le français_ – wytłumaczył Draco. Hermiona odrobinę się zmieszała, że tak bez powodu naskoczyła na Malfoya. [franc: „Nie chciałem być złośliwy. Spytałem, jak nauczyłaś się mówić po francusku”.]

– _Jeszcze z rodzicami*_ – Na samo wspomnienie w jej oczach pojawił się cień smutku. – _W czasie przerw świątecznych i w niektóre wakacje wyjeżdżałam do Francji i tam poznałam podstawy języka. Potem na studiach dorabiałam sobie w Paryżu i wtedy postanowiłam porządnie nauczyć się francuskiego. Harry, ty wiesz z własnego doświadczenia, że zaklęcia translatorskie są bezużyteczne. Na Pokątnej znalazłam sklep, w którym wypożyczają obrazy, które uczą języków obcych. Portret Margaret Beauchamp nauczył mnie dosyć szybko.  
_

_– Naprawdę, ta babka Henryka VII Tudora? –_ wykrzyknął odrobinę za głośno Malfoy, zwracając na siebie uwagę jeszcze większej liczby osób znudzonych przemówieniami.

– S _kąd ty, Malfoy, tak dobrze znasz mugolską historię?  
_

_– Musiałem. Moja rodzina bardzo mieszała się w politykę w XVI wieku. Można nawet powiedzieć, że tworzyła mugolską historię –_ zaczął Ślizgon, ale przerwała mu burza oklasków.

Pochłonięci rozmową, nie zauważyli, że przemówienia już się skończyły.

– Teraz rozpocznie się gala wręczenia nagrody Czarodzieja Roku, sponsorowana przez tygodnik „Czarownica”– zapowiedział młody dziennikarz, robiący za konferansjera.

– _Te nagrody są śmieszne. W zeszłym roku wygrał Stebbins, który napisał książkę „Jak oczarować teściową”. Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś taki może być czarodziejem roku –_ oburzyła się Hermiona.

_– Naprawdę? Nie było lepszych kandydatów? –_ spytał brunet.

_– Mój Garncarzu –_ Wyszczerzył się do Harry’ego Draco _– Kiedyś nagroda ta nazywała się konkursem Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu. Potem przechrzcili go na Czarodzieja Roku, bo szeroki uśmiech przestał być wyznacznikiem atrakcyjności seksualnej. Nadeszła moda na mroczne typy. A ty „bożku złodziei”, zaraz się przekonasz, dlaczego pojawiłem się na tej gali i zapewniam cię, że dostarczę ci wielu emocji._

_– „Bożku złodziei”? O co ci chodzi, Draco?_ – Nie rozumiał Harry.

_– Pan fałszywy* postanowił być zabawny. Hermiona jest żeńską formą Hermesa, greckiego boga. Patrona, między innymi, złodziei –_ wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

Malfoy wykrzywił się do niej złośliwie.

– Szanowni państwo, mamy przyjemność wręczyć nagrodę Czarodzieja Roku dwa tysiące dziesięć panu… Draco White.

Cała sala zaczęła klaskać, a Malfoy z satysfakcją obserwował zszokowane miny swoich rozmówców. W końcu z gracją udał się na mównicę. Odebrał z rąk ubranej w krótką spódniczkę hostessy statuetkę w kształcie cyfr teraźniejszego roku i posyłając w tłum swój ironiczny uśmieszek, zaczął przemawiać:

– Jestem naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny za przyznanie mi tej nagrody. Czuję się szczerze zaskoczony, że moja praca została aż tak doceniona. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że moja działalność na rzecz powrotu Śmierciożerców do społeczeństwa, a także wysłuchiwanie waszych narzekań na szefów tyranów, żony cnotki i mężów brutalów, za wasze grube pieniądze, przyniesie mi tak zaszczytną nagrodę. Nie zapominajmy także o mojej mniej oficjalnej działalności, za którą zostałem wcześniej nagrodzony rocznym pobytem…

Jeden z sekretarzy Ministra Magii rzucił na Draco Silencio. W sali nastała napięta cisza. Dopiero na znak Umbridge, Malfoy został wyprowadzony przez trzech pracowników ministra, a zestresowany konferansjer postawiony przed mównicą.

 

* * *

 

– Po co on to zrobił? – Hermiona czekała razem z Harrym pod gabinetem Dolores Umbridge.

– Możliwe, że ruszyły go twoje wczorajsze komentarze na temat dwulicowości – mruknął zdenerwowany Potter.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to moja wina?

– Tak. Mogłabyś już przestać bez przerwy po nim jeździć. On stara się być dla ciebie miły. Ty też mogłabyś się postarać.

– On właśnie tym swoim udawaniem, że jest miły, chce doprowadzić mnie do szału. A poza tym, Harry, słyszysz co mówisz? Chcesz powiedzieć, że wywołał skandal obyczajowy przez moje docinki?

Oboje wypluwali ostre słowa wzburzeni. Trudno powiedzieć, czy gwałtowna wymiana zdań nie skończyłaby się kolejnym śmiertelnym obrażeniem na siebie, gdyby nie przerwało im otwarcie drzwi gabinetu Umbridge.

– O mnie się tak kłócicie? – spytał Draco, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Nic ci nie zrobiła? – Harry podszedł do Ślizgona z niepokojeniem na twarzy, automatycznie zerkając na jego dłoń.

– Oczywiście, że nic. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział: „Jeśli człowiek ma dość pieniędzy, trudno mu w ogóle popełnić jakieś przestępstwo. Zdarzają mu się tylko zabawne, drobne niezręczności”.

– Terry Pratchett. – Nie mogła się powstrzymać od odpowiedzi Hermiona.

– Naprawdę, Draco? Cytujesz mugolskiego pisarza? – Zdziwiony Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela.

– Może i mugolskiego, ale jego żona Lyn chodziła z moim ojcem na eliksiry, więc pozwalano mi czytać jego utwory.

– Chcesz mi wmówić, że żona jednego z moich ulubionych pisarzy była Ślizgonką? – Harry, podekscytowany nowym odkryciem, zupełnie zapomniał o kłótni z Hermioną.

– Oczywiście, że nie Ślizgonką. W takim wypadku nigdy nie wyszłaby za mugola. Była w Gryfindorze.

– Słyszałaś Hermiona? Lyn Pratchett chodziła do tego samego domu co ja!

Rozbawiona Hermiona wywróciła oczami, mając wielką ochotę ironicznie przypomnieć, że do Gryfindoru należało większość wybitnych czarodziejów z samym Dumbledorem na czele, nie tylko jakaś kobieta, która miała szczęście wyjść za znanego pisarza, ale nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć ust. Jej uśmiech rozpłynął się nienaturalnie szybko, gdy ze swojego gabinetu wyszła szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

– Pan wciąż tutaj, panie White?

– Czekam na moich przyjaciół.

Hermionie nie umknął fakt, że Ślizgon użył liczby mnogiej. Sama nie wiedziała czemu poczuła lekkie zakłopotanie.

– O, panna Granger. – Umbridge kiwnęła głową na powitanie, jednak w oczach miała nienawiść podobną do tej odczuwanej przez Hermionę.

Obie panie unikały się jak mogły. Zawsze gdy mijały się na korytarzu, udawały, że siebie nie dostrzegają. Żadna z nich nie zapomniała dawnych wydarzeń w Zakazanym Lesie.

Była Wielki Inkwizytor spojrzała na towarzysza znienawidzonej Gryfonki.

I nagle wszystko wydawało się dziać jak na zwolnionym filmie. Harry dostrzegł, jak profesorce rozszerzają się źrenice z niedowierzania i podekscytowania.  Malfoy, widząc na co zwróciła uwagę kobieta, próbował zasłonić jej widok własnym ciałem. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i po sekundzie zastanowienia rzuciła zaklęcie Silencio. Zaczarowana Dolores pokazała palcem na odsłonięte czoło i bezgłośnie wypowiedziała „Harry Potter”.

Brunet stał osłupiały. Za to jego przyjaciele działali tak precyzyjnie, jakby wcześniej ćwiczyli podobne akcje milion razy. Hermiona przywołała różdżkę Umbridge. Malfoy sparaliżował ją i przeniósł przez otworzone przez Gryfonkę drzwi gabinetu. Następnie wprowadzili zszokowanego Pottera i Hermiona jeszcze sprawdziła zaklęciem, czy na pewno nikt nie zobaczył sceny na korytarzu.

Posadzili „ropuchę” za jej biurkiem i stanęli we dwójkę z założonymi rękami, wpatrując się z niechęcią w kobietę. Harry usiadł ciężko na krześle i schował głowę w dłoniach.

– Wiedziałem, że wcześniej czy później to nastąpi. Ktoś mnie rozpozna, ale że też musiała to być właśnie ona? – mruczał pod nosem

– Obliviate? Czy masz jakiś inny pomysł? – spytał Malfoy, nie zwracając uwagi na utyskiwanie Wybrańca.

– Nic lepszego nie wymyślimy – przytaknęła Gryfonka. – Poradzisz sobie? Ja zabiorę Pottera do domu, bo zaraz się tu rozklei. – Złośliwość w jej głosie pojawiła się dopiero, gdy mówiła o brunecie. 

– Tak. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i chwyciła Harry’ego za ramię. Spojrzała jeszcze na Malfoya i uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. Potter zajęty wyłamywaniem sobie palców ze zdenerwowania nie zauważył pierwszego porozumiewawczego spojrzenia między Draco Malfoyem i Hermioną Granger.

 

* * *

 

Jean nie lubił Anglików. Niczym prawdziwy stereotypowy Francuz uważał ich za nudnych i chłodnych. Jednak najbardziej irytowała go brzydota brytyjskich kobiet. Zaczynając pracę we francuskim Departamencie Spraw Zagranicznych, zawsze liczył na stosunki z pięknymi Słowiankami i ognistymi Latynoskami. Jednak jako najmłodszy pracownik musiał wykonywać najmniej lubianą robotę, czyli pertraktować z wywyższającymi się Anglikami.

Przefiukał się do brytyjskiego ministerstwa i z rozżaleniem stwierdził, że czeka na niego kobieta z dwoma podbródkami i meszkiem pod nosem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i, obrażając mowę jego ojców swoją wymową, powiedziała coś na kształt powitania i propozycji lunchu. Odmówił grzecznie (od niewyględności brytyjskich kobiet gorsza była tylko angielska kuchnia) i prosił o jak najszybsze zaprowadzenie go do któregoś z pracowników Departamentu Współpracy Międzynarodowej. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się załatwić wszystko przed porą kolacji. Jego przewodniczka pokiwała głową, jednak Jean miał wrażenie, że nie zrozumiała ani słowa z tego co jej powiedział, więc powtórzył swoją prośbę po angielsku. Gdy znaleźli się przed gabinetami, w końcu udało jej się wydukać, że wszyscy są na lunchu, ale postara się kogoś znaleźć. Jean zirytowany usiadł na krześle w korytarzu. Jednym okiem zerkał na jakieś czasopismo dla kobiet z blondwłosym mężczyzną na okładce zostawione na miejscu obok, jednocześnie obserwując przechodzące przed nim osoby. Zauważył, że to co powtarzali mu szefowie: „brytyjscy czarodzieje ubierają się w bardzo konserwatywny sposób”, nie jest do końca prawdą. Więcej niż połowa mijających go osób miała na sobie mugolskie stroje, najczęściej nawet zgodne z obowiązującą modą. Pochwalił w myślach ten postęp, szczególnie gdy na korytarzu pojawiła się całkiem ładna dziewczyna w sukience podkreślającej jej zgrabne piersi. Jean przyjrzał się jej wprawnym okiem i stwierdził, że jeśli przymknąć oczy na niski wzrost i zbytnio chaotyczne włosy, wydawała się całkiem atrakcyjna. Kobieta zastukała w drzwi, obok których siedział i nie czekając na zaproszenie, weszła, natychmiast zaczynając mówić.

– Harry, _nous pouvons aller dejeuner_ …– urwała, zauważając, że w pomieszczeniu nikogo nie było. [franc. „Harry, możemy iść na lunch…”]

Słysząc swój rodzimy język z ust całkiem ładnej dziewczyny, do tego czując, że najprawdopodobniej i tak dziś nie załatwi sprawy, z którą przybył do Anglii, postanowił włączyć swój urok.

– _Si votre ami a disparu, peut–etre je peux vous accompagner au dejeuner_? – Pokazał swoje białe zęby. [franc. „Jeśli pani przyjaciel zniknął, może ja mogę pani towarzyszyć w lunchu?”]

 

Hermiona znów była zła na Pottera. Od rocznicy powstania ministerstwa układało im się całkiem dobrze. Często spędzali czas w trójkę i, od kiedy razem z Malfoyem załatwili sprawę Umbridge, lubiła te ich wspólne chwile coraz bardziej. Miała wtedy poczucie przynależności do tej trzyosobowej grupy, które wydawało się jeszcze nasilić, od kiedy nabrali zwyczaju izolowania się od otaczających ich ludzi dzięki używania francuszczyzny. Mogli iść do czarodziejskiego pubu i wyśmiewać się z innych ludzi, ich strojów, zachowania i prób podrywania któregoś z nich, nie będąc zrozumiałym przez nikogo. Lubiła chodzić z nimi do księgarni i słuchać utyskiwań Ślizgona na mnóstwo tomów, które każe mu za sobą nosić (Harry w tym czasie znikał pomiędzy półkami i zbierał swój całkiem duży stos). Przyjemność sprawiały jej wspólne śniadania (najczęściej w domu Harry’ego, ale czasami zdarzało się także w mieszkaniu kogoś z pozostałej dwójki), pamiętała już nawet jaką kawę pija Malfoy. Lubiła chodzić z nimi do kina (nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że Ślizgon nie ma żadnych braków w mugolskiej kinematografii) albo po prostu wspólnie pić ogromne ilości alkoholu, wspominać czasy ich młodości i porównywać różne wersje tych samych wydarzeń. Dobrze się bawiła w ich towarzystwie.

Tylko czasami robiło jej przykro. Na przykład gdy wymieniali znaczące spojrzenia, których ona nie mogła zrozumieć lub gdy myśleli, że ona nie widzi i wymieniali szybkie i gorące pocałunki, albo wtedy gdy miała świadomość, że kiedy ona wraca sama do domu, tamta dwójka uprawia namiętny seks. W takich momentach czuła się odsunięta i samotna.

Gdy dziś Harry przyszedł do jej biura z propozycją lunchu tylko we dwoje, jak za starych, dobrych czasów, poczuła się bardzo szczęśliwa na tę perspektywę. Z entuzjazmem uwinęła się z pilną pracą i udała się do gabinetu przyjaciela. Gdy zorientowała się, że Harry’ego nie ma, poczuła wściekłość. „Pewnie wpadł Malfoy, wziął go na szybki numerek i Potter zapomniał o nudnej koleżance”, myślała, zaciskając pięści. Chciała trzasnąć drzwiami i najchętniej jeszcze coś po drodze zepsuć, ale wtedy przystojny mężczyzna zaprosił ją na lunch.

Oczywiście zgodziła się z radością. I już po minucie, jak większość kobiet w takiej sytuacji, z tyłu głowy zaczęła wyobrażać sobie ich wspólną przyszłość – małe dzieci paplające po francusku, uroczy domek w Prowansji, a także przebywanie w pubie we czwórkę i opowiadanie sobie francuskich sprośnych dowcipów. W tamtej chwili zupełnie zapomniała, że nie nadaje się do bycia w związku.

 

* * *

 

– Cześć, Hermiono, mogę wejść? – spytał Harry, gdy owinięta prześcieradłem dziewczyna otworzyła mu drzwi do swojego domu.

– Nie bardzo. Czego chcesz? – odpowiedziała, zerkając nerwowo w głąb mieszkania.

Dziewczyna miała mocno rozczochrane włosy, zarumienione policzki i wyraz oczu, który Harry znał bardzo dobrze. Dodając do tego jej strój i fakt, że długo musiał czekać, aż otworzyła drzwi, Harry poczuł się głupio.

– Przepraszam, przeszkodziłem ci… czy wam. Chciałem tylko wytłumaczyć się, dlaczego nie zjedliśmy razem lunchu, ale może porozmawiamy później.

– Dobrze – przytaknęła kobieta, znów niecierpliwie zerkając na drzwi sypialni. Harry był pewien, że dziewczyna nawet nie zarejestrowała, na co się zgodziła.

– To przyjdę później – powtórzył niepewnie.

– Tak, do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała nieuważnie i zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

Harry sam do końca nie wiedział, co czuje. Niby nie miał żadnych praw, by interesować się, z kim sypia Hermiona. Byli jedynie przyjaciółmi. Tworzenie związku zupełnie im nie wyszło i to głównie z powodu jego tchórzostwa. Poza tym w oczach dziewczyny Harry był z Malfoyem parą, ona nie miała pojęcia o ich regułach i tych wszystkich pokręconych ustaleniach.

Jednak mimo tylu racjonalnych pobudek, Potter i tak czuł przeraźliwie ogromną zazdrość. A na wyobrażenie, że czyjeś obce ręce dotykają jej słodkiego ciała, coś zaciskało mu się w żołądku.

Już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się, czy jest z nim wszystko w porządku. Czy nie cierpi przypadkiem na jakąś odmianę satyriasisu. W końcu tak często uprawia obłędny seks z Malfoyem, który powinien go w pełni zaspokoić. I tak właściwie było, dopóki nie spojrzał na Hermionę. Gdy założyła większy dekolt, pokazywała kawałek uda, odgarniała włosy w ten sposób, który uwielbiał lub przygryzała wargę, by powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, miał ogromną ochotę na chwycenie jej w objęcia, podgryzanie jej szyi, dotknięcie jej jędrnych piersi i obrysowanie językiem kształtu jej ucha.

Teraz, gdy wyobraził sobie, że to wszystko robił jakiś obcy mężczyzna, miał ochotę krzyczeć ze złości.

 

* * *

 

Nie mogła usnąć. Śpiący obok niej Francuz kilka godzin wcześniej zapewnił jej porządny orgazm, ale wciąż miała wrażenie, że czegoś jej zabrakło. Przewracała się z boku na bok, próbując odgadnąć czego takiego potrzebowała. Jean był zabawny, szarmancki i przystojny. Dobrze się bawiła, spędzając z nim cały dzień. W nocy też robił wszystko tak, jak lubiła. Teoretycznie wydawał się bez zarzutu, nie zrobił ani jednej rzeczy, na którą mogłaby narzekać. Jednak wpatrując się w równo oddychającego mężczyznę, czuła rozczarowanie.

 

Jean obudził się rano i z radością przytulił śpiącą obok niego dziewczynę. Czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że zakocha się w Brytyjce. Do tego w kobiecie, która na pierwszy rzut oka wcale nie była w jego typie. Ale tak właśnie się stało. Po chwili rozmowy z Hermioną, Jean miał pewność, że nigdy nie spotkał tak wspaniałej kobiety. Niczym w bajce, strzelił go grom i był gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko. Kochał jej uśmiech, brzmienie jej głosu i jej ciepłe brązowe oczy. Hermiona wydawała się tak niezwykła, że nie marzył o niczym innym niż poproszenie jej o rękę, by żaden mężczyzna nie miał prawa jej tknąć, zabrania do swojego kraju i zrobienia z nią mnóstwa ślicznych dzieci.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * brioszka – francuskie słodkie maślane pieczywo (trochę podobne do chałki, ale dużo lepsze :P )
> 
> * W tym podrozdziale tekst pisany kursywą jest w języku francuskim.
> 
> * Gdyby jakimś cudem, ktoś jeszcze nie wiedział: „Potter” po angielsku oznacza „garncarz”, a „Mal foi” to z francuskiego „zła wiara/zapewnienie”.


	20. Rozdział 19

 

– Wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał Jean.

Był niedzielny poranek. Świeciło słońce. Za oknem kwitnął kasztanowiec. Na stole stały jajka w żółtych kieliszkach i świeże pieczywo. Kapał niedokręcony kran. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręku jej ulubiony niebieski kubek pełen kawy z mlekiem.

Hermiona nienawidziła kawy z mlekiem o poranku, nienawidziła jajek na miękko, nienawidziła gdy ktoś robił niepotrzebny bałagan (tak jakby do ugotowania tych obrzydliwych jajek trzeba było zabrudzić wszystkie naczynia w domu), nienawidziła nienaprawionego kranu, a nawet niebieskiego kubka. W tamtej chwili nienawidziła słońca i białych kwiatów zaglądających do okna jej kuchni.

Ale najbardziej nienawidziła tego kretyńskiego pytania.

Mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się do niego, pocałowała jego obfite wargi i wtuliła się w jego mocne ramiona.

– Zwariowałeś? Znamy się cztery dni.

– Miałem ochotę ci to zaproponować już w środę rano. Kocham cię. – Pocałował ją we wciąż wilgotne od prysznica włosy.

Dziewczyna powstrzymała się od zgrzytania zębami z irytacji.

– Umówiłam się dziś z moimi przyjaciółmi – Po raz kolejny zignorowała jego wyznanie miłości.

– Nie możesz tego przełożyć? Myślałem, że teleportujemy się dziś do Paryża.

– Teleportuj się sam. Ja muszę się z nimi zobaczyć. Harry bardzo nalegał. – Miała nadzieję, że Harry i Draco w razie potrzeby potwierdzą jej kłamstwo.

– Sam się nigdzie nie wybieram. Z przyjemnością poznam twoich przyjaciół.

– Jak chcesz. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Hermiona miała nadzieję, że tradycyjnie w niedzielni poranek odnajdzie chłopaków na Grimmauld Place, leczących kaca i czekających, aż dołączy do nich przyjaciółka, która zmusi ich do zrobienia czegoś bardziej konstruktywnego niż leniuchowanie w łóżku.

Nie pomyliła się. Nie zareagowali na jej pukanie do drzwi, ale to było całkiem normalne. Stukała tylko po to, by nie zastać ich w krępującej sytuacji. Otworzyła drzwi i przepuściła oddychającego w jej w szyję Jeana. Kazała mu poczekać w korytarzu a sama zeszła do kuchni. Tak jak przeczuwała, przyjaciele siedzieli w niej niecałkiem ubrani i kłócili się, który z nich zrobi śniadanie. Ten widok wywołałby w Hermionie radość, bo właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, jak uwielbia spędzać czas z tą przekomarzającą się dwójką. Wywołałby, gdyby nie świadomość, że kilka metrów za nią stoi Jean.

– Chłopcy, nie jestem sama – powiedziała, wykrzywiając usta.

– Co? Kogo przyprowadziłaś? – spytał Harry.

Draco zaczął machać różdżką nad swoimi rozczochranymi włosami. Hermiona na ten widok prychnęła śmiechem i wróciła po Jeana.

– To Jean, a to Harry i Malfoy – przedstawiła gościa Hermiona.

Na widok miny Francuza, spoglądającego z dezaprobatą na umięśnione ciało Pottera, zakryte jedynie bokserkami i idealnie ułożone włosy blondyna w czarnej koszulce, Gryfonka poczuła irytację. Specjalnie robiła na złość mężczyźnie i zabierając się do robienia śniadania przytuliła nagie plecy Harry’ego, a następnie zwichrzyła włosy Draco (to drugie robiąc bardziej by zdenerwować Ślizgona niż gościa). Chłopcy na szczęście okazali się pojętni i nie pokazali po sobie zdziwienia jej niecodziennym okazywaniem sympatii.

– Może pan usiądzie – zaproponował Harry, wpatrując się w gościa nieufnie.

Jean kiwnął sztywno głową, czując się mocno nieswojo.

– L'enfer, qui est-ce? – spytał Draco Hermionę. [fr.: Do cholery, kto to jest?”]

– Jean jest Francuzem – podkreśliła ostatnie słowo Granger.

– Kochanie, jemu chodziło o to, kim jestem dla ciebie – podpowiedział mężczyzna.

Na słowo „kochanie” Harry zakrztusił się herbatą, którą właśnie pił. Draco poklepał go po plecach i zerknął z niepokojem na Gryfonkę odstawiającą czajnik odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie.

– Jean to… – zacięła się dziewczyna, nie wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć.

Malfoy widząc bielejące od zaciskania na stole palce Harry’ego, postanowił ratować sytuację.

– Może my pójdziemy się najpierw ubrać. – Popchnął zdenerwowanego Pottera w stronę drzwi. Ten łypiąc złym okiem na gościa, pozwolił się wyprowadzić.

– Słyszałeś!? „Kochanie”! Kto to, kurwa, jest? – wykrzyknął Harry, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

Draco profilaktycznie je wyciszył.

– Potter, uspokój się. Przypominam ci, że Granger ma prawo spotykać się z kim chce i tobie nic do tego.

– Oczywiście, że ma prawo, ale nie podoba mi się ten koleś – stwierdził Gryfon, kopiąc z całych sił swoje ogromne łóżko.

– Przyznaj się, że jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Każdy kto dotknąłby twoją Granger, byłby podejrzany, odrażający i ze złymi motywami.

Draco układał włosy przed lustrem i udawał, że wcale nie dostrzega miotającego się ze wściekłości przyjaciela.

– Myślisz, że to z nim uprawiała seks, gdy ją odwiedziłem w tym tygodniu?

– Pewnie tak. Teraz jak go zobaczyłeś przynajmniej nie będziesz więcej wymyślał teorii spiskowych, że to z pewnością jakiś śmierciożera chce dorwać się do jej cnoty.

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to śmierciożerca – zaprzeczył Wybraniec, patrząc na lustrzane odbicie blondyna.

– „Mroczny, zły koleś”, śmierciożera? Jak zwał tak zawał.

Harry wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, ale nie dał się zbić z pantałyku.

– Nie wiemy, czy facet nie jest niebezpieczny. Wcale go nie znamy.

– Nie znamy, bo zamiast z nim porozmawiać, prawie rzuciłeś się na niego z pięściami. A teraz ubieraj się w końcu.

Draco zignorował pokazany mu przez Pottera język i oparł się o ścianę w miodowym kolorze. Kiedy Harry skończył się ubierać i otworzył drzwi, Draco pociągnął go w swoją stronę. Objął mocno w pasie i pocałował delikatnie. Czuł uśmiech Gryfona pod swoimi wargami.

– O mnie też będziesz tak zazdrosny? – spytał szeptem.

Harry musnął nosem jego nos.

– O ciebie zawsze – wymruczał, kładąc czuły pocałunek na wąskich ustach.

Hermiona, która poszła sprawdzić, dlaczego jej przyjaciele tak długo nie wracają, widząc tę ogromnie intymną i czułą scenę, poczuła łzy pod powiekami. Szybko schowała się w łazience.

– Przepraszamy za nasze zachowanie. Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie. Tym bardziej, że Granger zapomniała nam wspomnieć, że ma nowego partnera – usprawiedliwił ich przed gościem Draco, gdy wrócili do kuchni.

– Nie ma za co. Rozumiem i przepraszam również, że przyszedłem bez uprzedzenia – odpowiedział Jean, uśmiechając się do blondyna i z niepokojem spoglądając na siadającego przy stole bruneta.

– Gdzie Hermiona? – burknął Harry, niezbyt umiejętnie próbując nie okazywać swoich uczuć.

– Powiedziała, że sprawdzi czemu tak długo nie wracacie.

Potter zmarszczył brwi zmartwiony, ale Draco powstrzymał go przed poszukiwaniem przyjaciółki.

– Pewnie poszła do łazienki. Nic jej nie jest. – Spojrzał na bruneta ostrzegawczo.

Ten położył łokcie na stole i opierając brodę na dłoniach, zaczął się dąsać. Malfoy, starając się nie okazywać, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty jako jedyny w tym domu okazywać dobre maniery, zaproponował gościowi kawę. A gdy ten przyjął parujący płyn, zaczął żartować, że wreszcie w tym domu znalazł się ktoś, kto nie pija jedynie herbaty.

Po kilkunastu minutach wróciła Hermiona. Uśmiechała się sztucznie i udawała, że nie dostrzega napiętej atmosfery w kuchni.

– I co? Jak wam się podoba mój Jean? – spytała, udając beztroskę. Usiadła na kolanach Francuza, wywołując tym jego zaskoczenie.

– Dopiero się poznajemy – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie Ślizgon. Harry zacisnął wargi z dezaprobatą.

– Musicie się polubić. Gdy się pobierzemy, będziemy sporo czasu spędzać we czwórkę.

Na jej słowa trójce mężczyzn rozszerzyły się źrenice. Każdemu z innego powodu. Jeanowi ze szczęścia. Draco z zaskoczenia. Harry’emu z wściekłości.

– Cependant, tu es d'accord – wyszeptał szczęśliwy Francuz, całując dziewczynę w policzek. [franc: „Jednak się zgadzasz”.]

Na słowa narzeczonego zacisnęła wargi w złości.

– Ale umawialiśmy się, żadnego mówienia po francusku – przypomniała oschło dziewczyna, schodząc z jego kolan szybko. Dla usprawiedliwienia gwałtownej reakcji, wsadziła chleb do tostera.

Draco trzymał rękę na ramieniu trzęsącego się z wściekłości Pottera na pół uspokajająco na pół przytrzymując go, by nie wstał i nie rzucił się na gościa, który dzięki Merlinowi, był tak szczęśliwy, że nie widział niczego poza swoją ukochaną.

– Granger… – Zwrócił na siebie uwagę dziewczyny Ślizgon i wzrokiem wskazał jej na stan czerwonego Pottera, który już zgrzytał zębami. Hermiona zerknęła na wpatrującego się w nią z uwielbieniem Francuza i z błaganiem w oczach wróciła wzrokiem do Malfoya. Ten westchnął teatralnie i wzniósł oczy do góry.

– Jean, może oprowadzę cię po domu Harry’ego. Zobaczysz zdolności transmutacyjne twojej narz… – przerwał gdy usłyszał, że gospodarz bierze głęboki wdech – …twojej Hermiony, w pełnej krasie.

– Chętnie zobaczę – odpowiedział, zerkając na potakującą mu dziewczynę. – A tak w ogóle czym się zajmujesz, Draco? Mogę tak do ciebie mówić?

– Oczywiście… – Zniknęli za zamkniętymi drzwiami, które Hermiona profilaktycznie przeklęła czarem wyciszającym.

 – Co się z tobą, do cholery, dzieje, Harry? – wykrzyknęła Granger, oblewając się herbatą, którą trzymała w ręku.

– O to samo chciałbym się spytać! Co ty sobie, kurwa, myślisz!? Chcesz wziąć ślub z jakimś obcym Francuzikiem? – Harry wstał przewracając krzesło.

– To nie twój interes, kurwa mać!

– Nie przeklinaj. Nienawidzę, jak kobieta przeklina – poprosił łagodniej Harry, uspokajając się momentalnie, widząc łzy dziewczyny.

– Będę robiła, co mi się podoba! Ty nie masz, kurwa, najmniejszego prawa wtrącać się w to, jak mówię i co robię! – Łzy leciały jej po policzku strumieniami, ale ona udawała, że ich nie zauważa, tym bardziej, że słowa Harry’ego były przecież tak podobne do słów Rona, tuż przed śmiercią.

– Hermiono, proszę. – Próbował ją przytulić, ale ona odsunęła się szybko.

– Teraz może przytulać mnie tylko Jean – zagroziła, ale od swoich słów wstrząsnął nią jeszcze głośniejszy szloch. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i płakała w głos. Harry jeszcze raz podszedł by ją przytulić i tym razem się nie opierała. Przywarła do jego piersi i moczyła mu koszulę. On głaskał ją czule po włosach. Gdy po paru minutach zaczęła się uspokajać, Harry zapytał szeptem:

– Przecież go nie kochasz. Po co to robisz?

– By nie czuć się więcej samotna. By widząc, jak całujesz się z Malfoyem, nie musieć zgrzytać zębami z zazdrości – wyszeptała w jego koszulę. Pottera ścisnęło coś za serce.

Usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i odskoczyli od siebie szybko. Draco, który specjalnie wszedł pierwszy, zobaczył przeszklone oczy Pottera i zaczerwienione Hermiony.

– Hermiono, jestem pod wrażeniem. Ta część domu, którą się zajęłaś, jest niesamowita, szczególnie jeśli porówna się ją z tą nieodnowioną. – Jean podszedł do swojej ukochanej, objął jej talię i pocałował w policzek.

Dziewczyna odwróciła w jego stronę głowę, uśmiechnęła się odrobinę sztucznie i złączyła ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku.

Harry nie był już wściekły. Czuł jedynie ogromny smutek.

* * *

 

Dzień był ogromnie męczący dla całej czwórki. Kiedy Hermiona z Jeanem teleportowali się do domu, Draco tradycyjnie miał odstawić Pottera. Zwykle wypijali wspólnie jeszcze jednego drinka i uprawiali gwałtowny, upajający i namiętny seks. Tym razem, gdy znaleźli się na Grimmauld Place, Harry wszedł do swojego domu bez gestu zaproszenia. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, jakby nikt nie stał na środku chodnika i nie patrzył na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

Malfoy sam nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Obrazić się i nie odzywać do Pottera aż ten go porządnie nie przeprosi. Wbiec do jego domu i zrobić mu awanturę. Czy może wziąć pod uwagę, że dla Pottera był to bardzo trudny dzień, wyrozumiale dać mu spokój i porozmawiać z nim jutro, gdy może po przespaniu się z tą nową sytuacją, będzie umiał zdrowiej do niej podejść i przestanie z męczeńskim entuzjazmem zanurzać się w swoim własnym cierpieniu. Jego dumni Ślizgońscy przodkowie przewracali się pewnie w grobie, ale Malfoy zdecydował się na tę trzecią opcję.

 

* * *

 

Harry stał pod gorącym prysznicem i starał się przestać myśleć. Było to jednak niewykonalne. Kończący się powoli dzień przysporzył mu tyle emocji, że Potter nie umiał sobie z nimi poradzić.

Wściekłość i nienawiść do Jeana, smutek i troska o Hermionę i poczucie winy. To ostatnie było najbardziej dziwnym zjawiskiem. Harry czuł się winny z powodu tego, że jego przyjaciółka była nieszczęśliwa w związku z facetem, którego nie cierpiał. Te uczucie było tak nielogiczne, że aż zaczął walić głową w jasne kafelki, by się go pozbyć. Ono jednak nie mijało. Zakręcił wodę i wytarł się miękkim ręcznikiem. Udając, że wcale nie obiecywał sobie nie pić w samotności i nie zwracając uwagi nawet na taką drobnostkę jak założenie bielizny, nalał sobie porządnego drinka. Włączył telewizor, by zagłuszyć przygnębiającą ciszę.

Dopiero po trzeciej szklance alkoholu poczuł się lepiej. Emocje zostały odrobinę przytłumione, a myśli nie były tak natarczywie męczące.

 

* * *

 

Wstał z łóżka, przeklinając pod nosem. „Co się ze mną dzieje?” zastanawiał się, różdżką przywołując ubranie z szafy. Spojrzawszy w lustro, przeklął jeszcze głośniej. Nie mógł spać całą noc i było to wyraźnie widoczne na jego bladej twarzy.

W końcu teleportował się do swojego gabinetu. Nakazał zaskoczonej jego poranną wizytą sekretarce nie wpuszczać nikogo i wyciągnął swoją myślodsiewnię.

Przez cały wczorajszy dzień miał wrażenie, że coś ważnego mu umyka. W nocy nie mógł spać, bo wciąż nie mógł odgadnąć co to takiego. Powodowany ciekawością (I tylko ciekawością! Martwienie się o Granger nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!) przytknął różdżkę do skroni i uwolnił wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia. Pochylił się nad kamienną misą i zanurzył się w srebrzystej substancji.

_Droga restauracja z francuską kuchnią._

_– Jean, mogę zapytać, ile masz lat? – spytał Draco, po stwierdzeniu przez Francuza, że jego ulubionym mugolskim pisarzem jest René Goscinny._

_– Dwadzieścia jeden – odpowiedział, nieświadomie powodując znieruchomienie widelców Gryfonów w połowie drogi do ust._

_– Naprawdę? Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat? – Nie mogła w to uwierzyć Hermiona._

_– Tak. To jakiś problem?_

_– Jestem o osiem lat od ciebie starsza! To znaczy, że gdy ja chodziłam już do Hogwartu, ty nie umiałeś jeszcze czytać. – Dziewczyna kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem._

_– Mi to nie przeszkadza. Oznacza to, że mamy kolejny powód by jak najszybciej się pobrać i zacząć robić dzieci, byśmy na pewno zdążyli – stwierdził praktycznie Jean._

_Harry opluł się winem. Hermiona z brzdękiem upuściła widelec._

_– Powiedz mi, że się przesłyszałam – powiedziała zza zaciśniętych zębów._

_– Oczywiście. Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej z rozmarzonym wzrokiem._

_Awantura zakończyła się niemal łzami mężczyzny i przepraszaniem przez pół dnia._

Kolejne wspomnienie:

_Grimmauld Place_

_Czekają na taksówkę by pokazać Jeanowi najciekawsze mugolskie zabytki Londynu._

_Granger stała na krawężniku i opowiadała o filmie „Listy do Julii”, na którym byli razem z narzeczonym w piątek w kinie. Relacjonowała jak bardzo przewidywalna była jego fabuła i jak w romantycznych momentach prychała śmiechem, narażając się na oburzone syki pozostałej publiczności._

_W pewnym momencie przechyliła się odrobinę zbyt mocno do tyłu i by utrzymać równowagę postawiła stopę na ulicy. W tym samym momencie z dużą prędkością przejeżdżał czerwony samochód. Harry wciąż posiadający refleks szukającego, pociągnął ją szybko za rękę i złapał w ramiona._

_Jean zamiast podziękować za uratowanie życia narzeczonej, zaczął krzyczeć na Pottera, by ten zabrał ręce od jego kobiety. Wybuch zazdrości zakończyłby się rękoczynem, gdyby Hermiona szybko nie puściła przyjaciela i nie przytuliła się do Francuza._

 

_– Czym się zajmujesz? – spytał Harry po mało dyskretnym kopnięciu go przez Hermionę, gdy krępując cisza trwała już zbyt długo._

_– Sprawy zagraniczne – odpowiedział nieuważnie, całą swoją uwagę poświęcając na obserwowanie jedzącej niespiesznie czekoladowe ciasto narzeczonej._

_– To dziwne, że jeszcze nie współpracowaliśmy. Też jestem z międzynarodówki._

_Jean nawet nie zauważył, że Potter coś mówi. Nie odrywał wzroku od okruszka w kąciku ust dziewczyny._

_– Spotkaliśmy się pod twoim gabinetem. Pewnie współpracowalibyście, gdybyś nie zniknął w środę w czasie lunchu – odpowiedziała Hermiona zamiast narzeczonego._

_Harry zgarbił się i zacisnął wargi. Obaj Draco widzieli, że jest na siebie zły._

Malfoy usiadł w swoim wygodnym fotelu i złączył opuszki palców. Tak jak mu się wydawało, coś było nie tak. Obejrzane wspomnienia tylko to udowodniły. Draco musiał się tylko upewnić, czy Granger o tym wie i być może za tym nie stoi. Czy może ona także została oszukana. Nie był też pewien co powinien zrobić ze swoją wiedzą.

 

* * *

 

Obserwowała jak Jean robi dla nich kolacje. Machał różdżką z wprawą i gracją. Z garnków pachniało apetycznie. Opowiadał jej jak z matką zawsze przyrządzał _Coq au vin_ na urodziny ojca. Jednak Hermiona siedząc na blacie, tęskniła za Harrym w jej kuchni. Gdy Potter gotował, robił to z taką pasją i zadowoleniem, że patrzenie na niego było szalenie fascynujące.

Za każdym razem, gdy zdawała sobie sprawę, że miejsce Harry’ego miał zająć Jean, oczy napełniały jej się łzami. Tym razem było podobnie.

Spojrzała na zegarek i z ulgą stwierdziła, że na nią już czas. Pocałowała Francuza w policzek, obiecała, że jak wróci, zje ogromną porcję przyrządzanej przez niego potrawy i teleportowała się do gabinetu swojej psychoterapeutki.

Ta rozmawiała w gabinecie z Julią, inną psycholożką, którą Hermiona nie raz już tu widziała. Sabrina widząc swoją pacjentkę, zerknęła na nią z niepokojem, Hermiona wystraszyła się, że widać po niej uczucia, które przed chwilą przeżywała, więc uśmiechając się, wyszła do łazienki, by móc w pełni zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Stała przed lustrem i oddychała głęboko i by nie zacząć znów myśleć o Jeanie i Potterze, przysłuchiwała się rozmowie terapeutek.

– Już nie wiem, co mam z nim robić. Ewidentnie chodzi o brak męskiego wzorca, dlatego tak się zachowuje – żaliła się ruda Julia.

– Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina. Nie możesz się obwiniać… – usprawiedliwiała ją Sabrina.

– Wiem, że nie, ale to ja otrzymuję te sowy od Longbottoma i ja muszę pisać do Małego listy z upomnieniami. To jest najgorsze, że nawet nie mogę z nim porozmawiać osobiście…

– Przyznaj się, głównie chodzi o to, że za nim tęsknisz – przerwała jej ze śmiechem Sabrina.

– Tak, masz rację, tęsknię za nim cholernie, ale to, że łazi nocą po korytarzach i chce pojedynkować się z innymi dziećmi naprawdę mnie martwi i obawiam się, że będzie coraz gorzej. Teraz jeszcze jestem dla niego jakimś autorytetem, ale jak będzie większy i będzie dłużej przebywał w tej szkole, może stwierdzić, że mugolska starsza siostra nie ma prawa mu rozkazywać.

– Dramatyzujesz. Przecież Harry jest uroczym dzieckiem z pewnością nigdy tak nie pomyśli. Zresztą zawsze możesz znów poprosić o pomoc. Mówiłaś, że bardzo lubi Benjamina a rozmowa z Draco oduczyła go używania magii, gdy był na ciebie zły.

– Masz rację, jak jeszcze raz dostanę list, poproszę Draco, by z nim porozmawiał jak przyjedzie na święta.

 – Nie martw się. Jesteś najlepszą starszą siostrą, jaką Harry mógł sobie wymarzyć i jestem pewna, że on o tym wie. Nawet jeśli nigdy ci tego nie powie… A teraz przepraszam cię, muszę znaleźć Hermionę, powinnyśmy już zacząć.

Już całkiem spokojna Hermiona na te słowa wyszła z łazienki, by zobaczyć przytulające się na pożegnanie kobiety. Na widok Hermiony rudowłosa Julia uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło i wyszła z gabinetu.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytała terapeutka.

– Może być – stwierdziła Hermiona, siadając w fotelu. – O czym będziemy dziś rozmawiać?

– Mam wrażenie, że z tematem Rona zrobiliśmy wszystko co się dało. Zdaje się, że przepracowałyśmy emocje z nim związane. Chyba, że czujesz inaczej?

– Sama nie wiem. Już nie przeraża mnie samo wspomnienie jego imienia, czuję się mniej winna za jego śmierć, ale nie sądzę, by przestał mnie ten temat zupełnie dotykać.

– Niestety, Hermiono, nie uda ci się całkowicie zapomnieć o tym wydarzeniu. Było na tyle ważne, że zmieniło twoją osobowość. Ludzi nie da się zresetować. Nie możesz wrócić do bycia tą dziewczyną sprzed śmierci Rona. Ale wrócimy jeszcze do tego za jakiś czas. Dziś chciałabym się ciebie spytać, dlaczego milczysz o Francuzie?

– Co? Skąd wiesz? – Hermiona się spięła.

– Spokojnie. Pamiętasz o naszej umowie? Mówisz prawdę, tylko tak mogę ci pomóc. Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nic o nowym mężczyźnie w twoim życiu?

– Możesz mi najpierw odpowiedzieć, skąd ty o nim wiesz? – Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi ze złości, domyślając się prawdy.

– Jak jadłam niedawno lunch z panem Whitem, wspomniał, o jakimś Francuzie, który jest w związku z jego przyjaciółką. Domyśliłam się, że to o tobie.

– Co mówił? – spytała ciekawie.

– Tak, jak nie powtarzam jemu naszych rozmów, tak nie będę tobie powtarzała jego. Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego nic mi o nim nie powiedziałaś? Jak długo się znacie?

 – To będzie już trzeci tydzień – odpowiedziała lekko zawstydzona Hermiona.

– Dlaczego nie chciałaś o nim mówić? – Widząc zmarszczone brwi swojej pacjentki, dodała: – To może zacznijmy od innego pytania: co ci się w nim nie podoba?

– Czasami jest zbyt dziecinny. To w sumie nic dziwnego, jest ode mnie sporo młodszy. Często mam wrażenie, że nie mam z nim o czym rozmawiać, bo ma tak płytkie opinie. Nie interesuje się niczym, nie ma w nim prawdziwego entuzjazmu i pasji. No chyba, że to coś związanego ze mną. Jest we mnie wpatrzony jak w obrazek. Każdy mój pomysł oklaskuje, jakbym wynalazła kamień filozoficzny. Zawsze się ze mną zgadza, tak jakby nie miał własnego zdania.

– A co ci się w nim podoba?

– Jest przystojny… – Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. – Jest dżentelmenem, jest opiekuńczy.

– To wszystko?

– Kocha mnie. To jest chyba najważniejsze. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– A ty go kochasz?

– Nie. Ale to akurat lepiej. Z moimi problemami z byciem z drugim człowiekiem, to jest mi raczej na rękę.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie kocham go, mało tego często mnie irytuje. A to sprawia, że nie otworzę się na niego całkiem. Nie będzie mógł zrobić mi krzywdy, nie będę się czuła osaczona. Będę wolna w moim wnętrzu… Nie umiem tego lepiej wytłumaczyć.

– Nie chcesz, by powtórzyła się sytuacja, jak z Harrym? Nie chcesz zaangażować się, tak jak z nim?

– Tak.

– Co zamierzasz? Będziesz dalej z Jeanem?

– Tak, on chce bym za niego wyszła. Zgodziłam się. Najwyższy czas założyć rodzinę, mam w końcu dwadzieścia dziewięć lat.

– Wcześniej nic nie mówiłaś o tym, że masz pragnienie założenia rodziny.

– Bo wcześniej go nie miałam.

– Co się zmieniło?

– Taka chyba powinna być kolej rzeczy.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że musisz wyjść za mąż, bo tak robią wszyscy.

– Nie… To znaczy trochę tak. Wszyscy znajdują sobie partnerów i tylko ja zostanę sama. Nie chcę być sama. Jak założę rodzinę z Jeanem, nie będę _sama_. – Akcentowała ostatnie słowo, jakby bała się samego jego brzemienia.

– Mówiąc „wszyscy”, nie masz wcale na myśli całej ludzkości, prawda?

– Tak. Boję się tego, że Harry ma Malfoya, więc nie będzie mnie potrzebował i w końcu zostanę przez nich odsunięta. Już czasami się tak dzieje.

– A co byś chciała? Możesz wymyślić najbardziej nieprawdopodobny scenariusz.

– By Harry i Malfoy nie byli parą. Byśmy mogli zostać trójką przyjaciół, bez żadnych wyróżnień, że któraś z relacji pomiędzy nami jest ważniejsza, mocniejsza. Czasami tak właśnie się czułam. Gdy spędzaliśmy razem czas i na przykład mówiliśmy do siebie po francusku. Dzięki temu, stawaliśmy się zamkniętą grupą. To było coś bardzo ekscytującego. Dlatego zresztą nie pozawalam Jeanowi mówić po francusku, to sposób komunikacji tylko naszej trójki. Nie wiem czemu, ale mam wrażenie, że gdy zacznę mówić po francusku przy Jeanie to tak jakbym zdradziła tamtą dwójkę.

– Jak myślisz? Jak będzie wyglądało twoje życie za pięć lat?

– Będę matką i żoną. Pewnie zmuszę się, by nauczyć się gotować i sprzątać. Zostanę kurą domową, czekającą na męża, który wróci z pracy i łaskawie zje to, co ugotowałam i siądzie przed telewizorem. Może raz na miesiąc będziemy uprawiać seks, ale cicho, tak by nie obudzić dzieci. Raz na rok odwiedzę Harry’ego i Malfoya. Wtedy będziemy rozmawiać po francusku, upijać się, wspominać stare czasy i żartować z siebie nawzajem i ludzi wokół – wyrzuciła z siebie ten obraz, który nawiedzał ją od jakiegoś czasu.

– I chcesz tego?

– Jestem gotowa ponieść konsekwencje swojego wyboru. Jean daje mi swoją miłość i stabilizację. W zamian dam mu to, czego on potrzebuje, czyli żonę i matkę dla jego dzieci.

– A…

– Przepraszam, ale czas już się nam chyba skończył, a ja śpieszę się dziś do domu – powiedziała zimno. Strasznie irytowało ją to, że Sabrina próbuje naprowadzić ją do wniosku, że wcale nie chce wyjść za Jeana. Ale ona już postanowiła i nic nie odciągnie jej od tej decyzji.

 


	21. Rozdział 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> żeby rozdział był zrozumiały radzę w odpowiednim momencie kliknąć link – prowadzi do youtube; poza tym znajomość filmu HP i IŚ cz I też jest raczej niezbędna.

 

Hermiona unikała go. Nie znaczyło to co prawda, że nie widywali się wcale. Owszem spędzali wspólnie czas, ale zawsze w obecności Jeana. Dziewczyna robiła wszystko, by nigdy nie zostali sam na sam. A Harry’emu właśnie na tym olbrzymie zależało.

Dlatego gdy przeglądając pewnego dnia harmonogram działań w swoim departamencie, zauważył zaplanowane spotkanie: „Paryż, Carl Smiths – Jean Baptista”, bardzo się ucieszył.

Teraz stojąc przed drzwiami domu Hermiony, nie czuł już takiego entuzjazmu. Przerażała go zbliżająca się rozmowa. Choć długo na nią czekał, nie wiedział co i w jaki sposób powinien powiedzieć przyjaciółce. Odetchnął głęboko, uciszył Pottera-tchórza i zapukał do drzwi.

Hermiona zmieszała się na jego widok. Próbowała wymigać się od jego odwiedzin zmęczeniem i nawałem pracy, ale jej zabiegi zamiast zniechęcić, zmniejszyły jego lęk i powiększyły determinację.

Usiadł w jej fotelu, odmówił wypicia drinka, czym wzbudził w dziewczynie spore zaskoczenie i starając się ignorować leżące na stole próbki zaproszeń ślubnych, zaczął mówić:

– Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. O czymś, co powinnaś wiedzieć już od dawna. Może to powstrzyma to wszystko. – Zakreślił ręką, wskazując niby przypadkiem leżące na podłodze czasopismo „Ślub” i przerzuconą przez oparcie fotela męską marynarkę.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i skrzyżowała ręce. Nie podobała jej się przedmowa Pottera.

– To trochę krępujące i sam nie wiem, jak o tym mówić. Widzisz to, co jest między Draco i mną, to nie jest związek… my jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, takimi samymi jak ja i ty. Tylko, że oprócz tego czasami uprawiamy seks. Nie jesteśmy parą. Malfoy nie chce mi mówić o swoich tajemnicach, zresztą ja też nie mówię mu wszystkiego. On sypia pewnie jeszcze z jakimiś innymi ludźmi. Nie „pewnie”, tylko na pewno. Co dwa tygodnie znika na całe weekendy i nie pozwala sobie przeszkadzać… Rozumiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć?

– Że Malfoy cię zdradza? Przykro mi, Harry, ale nic ci na to nie poradzę. Widziałam kiedyś w jakiejś książce zaklęcie kastrujące, jeśli chcesz mogę tego poszukać. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, ale Harry widział, że wciąż ma spięte ramiona.

– Proszę cię, nie utrudniaj mi tego jeszcze bardziej. Nie, wcale nie o to mi chodzi. Wciąż pamiętam tamtą naszą rozmowę. Powiedziałaś wtedy, że jesteś z Jeanem, ponieważ czujesz się samotna patrząc na mnie i Draco. A ja chcę ci powiedzieć, że nie masz powodu, bo tak samo silne relacje wiążą mnie z tobą. Czuję to samo do niego i do ciebie. Nie wychodź za niego tylko dlatego, że wydaje ci się, że porzucam cię na rzecz Draco.

Złapał ją za rękę. Wyrwała się.

– Jeśli to wszystko, co chciałeś mi tak koniecznie powiedzieć, to wyjdź proszę. Mam mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia – powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem. Twarz miała nieprzeniknioną i Harry nie mógł wyczytać z niej niczego. Zrezygnowany wstał z fotela. Przeszedł przez pokój i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.

– Jeśli za niego wyjdziesz, zadasz mi ogromne cierpienie. Będę obwiniał się do końca życia, że nie powstrzymałem cię przed unieszczęśliwieniem samej siebie. Widzę, że w tym momencie moje udręki sprawiają ci satysfakcję, ale proszę, nie bądź taka uparta. Znasz to powiedzenie? „Na złość mamie odmrożę sobie uszy”? Pamiętaj, że byciem z tym idiotą bardziej ranisz sama siebie niż karzesz mnie.

Wyszedł, nawet się na nią nie oglądając. Nie zauważył więc zaciętej miny i śladu łez w jej oczach.

 

* * *

 

Dan był kelnerem w przyministerialnej restauracji. Nie cierpiał swojej pracy. Większość jego klientów traktowała  go bardzo niemiło i patrzyła na niego z góry. Dan może nie posiadał jakiś niesamowitych zdolności magicznych a jego praca nie zaważała na losach magicznego świata, ale i tak nie należało mu się traktowanie niczym jakiegoś mugola.

Nie cierpiał swojej pracy, ale była ona całkiem opłacalna. Oprócz pensji dostawał także napiwki a od kiedy minister ogłosił, że będzie to jego ostatnia kadencja, zdarzały się mu dodatkowe okrągłe sumki. W ministerstwie wrzało, każdy chciał mieć swojego kandydata na to zaszczytne stanowisko. By to osiągnąć, trzeba zdyskredytować przeciwników. W tym momencie przychodziła rola Dana. W zamian za dużą sakiewkę dolewał do drinków i dań osób wybranych przez darczyńców kilka kropel podanego mu eliksiru. Veritaserum, Amortencja, eliksir zapomnienia, apatii a raz nawet eliksir impotencji, przechodził przez jego ręce i dyskretnie dodawany do różnych szklanek i talerzy. Jego skrytka w Gringotcie wreszcie nie świeciła pustkami a on z przyjemnością oglądał upokarzanych bogatych czarodziejów.

Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Nawet gdy w nawale pracy myliły mu się zamówienia i Veritaserum dostawał niewinny mąż jedzący obiad z żoną, która przez zadanie w złym momencie pytanie dowiedziała się, że w oczach męża jest gruba i brzydka, czy gdy Amortencję dostał niczego nie podejrzewający Francuz, mający ochotę na szybki numerek z ładną Brytyjką.

Nigdy nie żałował swoich czynów, dopóki jego szef nie zorientował się, co dzieje się w jego restauracji. Przerażony skandalem, który niechybnie wybuchnąłby, powodując zrujnowanie jego interesu, przeniósł Dana do filii swojego baru na Pokątnej, gdzie klientami były głównie rodziny z dziećmi.

Tak Dan utracił źródło dodatkowych dochodów i musiał użerać się z kopiącymi go po kostkach rozwydrzonymi dzieciakami. Po tygodniu pracy Dan stwierdził, że jego nienawiść do wywyższających się czarodziei była niczym przy jego wstręcie do dzieci.

 

* * *

 

– Pokłóciłeś się z Granger? – spytał Malfoy, zaciągając się papierosem i rozczochrując włosy leżącego na jego piersi nagiego Pottera.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i podniósł się, by założyć bokserki. Kiedy sięgnął po spodnie, Draco, znający upodobanie Pottera do pozostania bez ubrania jak najdłużej, uniósł brwi.

– Idziesz już? – spytał.

– Tak, jutro mam ciężki dzień – odparł, nie patrząc nawet w stronę Malfoya.

– Aportować cię?

– Nie, użyję kominka. Cześć – pożegnał się machnięciem ręki z koszulą w ręku.

Nie mógł rozmawiać o Hermionie z Draco. Bał się nawet o niej myśleć. Wydawało się, że jego odwiedziny tydzień temu jeszcze bardziej wszystko pogorszyły. Dziewczyna unikała Pottera całkowicie. Nawet gdy mijali się na korytarzu, kiwnięcie głową było wszystkim na co mógł liczyć. Strasznie go ta sytuacja męczyła. I choć starał się ze wszystkich sił nie okazywać jak bardzo cierpi, szczególnie przy Draco, czasami miał wrażenie, że jego starania na nic się zdają i przez swoje zachowanie straci również jego. I w końcu zostanie całkiem sam. Tak jak sobie na to zasłużył.

 

* * *

 

– Pokłóciłaś się z Potterem?

– Nie twój interes, Malfoy.                          

Miała rację, nie była to jego sprawa. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że obchodzi go to, że Granger marnuje sobie życie.

– A może odpowiesz mi, dlaczego przestałaś chodzić na terapię?

– A co spadły ci dochody? – wysyczała zza zaciśniętych zębów.

– Jaką terapię? – spytał, wchodzący do pokoju Jean.

– Zrobisz mi herbatę? – Uśmiechnęła się do narzeczonego. Ten rozpromienił się na ten uśmiech i ruszył w stronę kuchni, zapominając, że kiedykolwiek o coś pytał.

– Dla twojego gościa też przynieść? – spytał.

– Nie, mój gość już wychodzi – stwierdziła zimno.

– Nieprawda, chętnie się napiję. – Draco wyszczerzył się do Francuza.

Jean niepewnie spojrzał na kobietę i dopiero gdy ta zniechęcona kiwnęła głową, uspokojony wyszedł przygotować napój.

– Widzę, że trzymasz go porządnie pod pantoflem. Jak masz takie zapędy, nie dziwię się Potterowi, że nie wytrzymał z tobą długo – stwierdził przyciszonym głosem.

– Po coś tu przylazł, Malfoy? – Nie dała się sprowokować Hermiona.

– Sprawdzić pewną teorię.

– Nie jestem jakimś królikiem doświadczalnym, więc proszę swoje freudowskie teorie sprawdzaj na kimś innym.

– To nie jest teoria związana z psychologią. Z moich obserwacji bardziej byłby zadowolony Snape.

Hermiona nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć mu jakąś ciętą ripostą, gdyż do pokoju wszedł Francuz, lewitujący nad sobą trzy filiżanki i pełen czajniczek.

Draco pierwszy chwycił dzbanek i stawiając go na stole dyskretnie dolał czegoś ze szklanej fiolki. Mimo że Granger podejrzliwie obserwowała jego ręce, nie dostrzegła tej czynności. Nalała herbatę do trzech filiżanek i podała pierwszą blondynowi. Czekała, aż ten spróbuje płynu i dopiero wtedy podała drugie naczynie Francuzowi a sama sięgnęła po ostanie.

Malfoy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem ostentacyjnie wypił swoją herbatę do ostatniej kropli. Hermiona nieufnie powąchała swój napój, ale nie wyczuła niczego niepokojącego. Kiedy w końcu przełknęła płyn nie poczuła żadnych objawów niepowołanych eliksirów, więc odrobinę uspokojona odwzajemniła złośliwy grymas. Jednak Draco nie patrzył na nią, zafascynowany obserwował jej narzeczonego.

Mężczyzna miał rozjaśnioną twarz i uśmiechał się, jakby był najszczęśliwszy na świecie. Po wzięciu łyka w ciągu ułamka sekundy uśmiech został zastąpiony obojętnością, a jeszcze sekundę później wściekłością, jakiej Hermiona nigdy dotąd nie widziała na jego twarzy.

– Enculé*! Co to było!? – wykrzyknął, rzucając w ścianę filiżanką, która rozsypała się na niebieskie drobinki.

– Coś ty mu dał, Malfoy? – Jej spojrzenie z zaniepokojonego, gdy patrzyła na Jeana, przeszło we wściekłe, gdy spojrzała na Ślizgona.

– Przestań mnie traktować jak niedorozwiniętego idiotę – wysyczał Francuz, pochylając się nad dziewczyną. Ta, widząc jego wzrok, poczuła strach.

– Ja nie…

– Zamknij się! Nie chcę słuchać twojego pierdolenia. Ty stara dziwko! – Złapał ją boleśnie za włosy.

– Puść ją! – Malfoy dźgnął różdżką plecy mężczyzny. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co w twoim barbarzyńskim kraju robicie, ale tu za podniesienie ręki na kobietę grozi czar kastrujący. Więc jeśli lubisz swojego małego kutasika, lepiej wyjdź stąd jak najszybciej.

Jean puścił dziewczynę, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Nigdzie stąd, kurwa, nie pójdę, dopóki ona nie poniesie odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny – krzyczał.

Malfoy stanął pomiędzy machającym rękami Francuzem i siedzącą na fotelu Granger. Choć nigdy by się o to nie podejrzewał, miał silną potrzebę chronienie tej kruchej istotki.

Problem w tym, że ta istotka wcale obrony nie potrzebowała. Gdy wyszła z szoku, złapała swoją różdżkę i naskoczyła na wysokiego mężczyznę.

– Co ty, kurwa, myślisz! Co to ma znaczyć!? Jak ty się zachowujesz?

– To koniec! Twój eliksir przestał działać. Już nie będziesz mną pomiatać, dziwko. Jesteś aż tak zdesperowana, że by znaleźć kogoś kto cię wyrucha, musisz wmuszać w niego eliksir miłosny? Nie myśl, że ja zostawię tę sprawę od tak! Życzę szczęścia w więzieniu, może tam strażnicy zlitują się nad twoją starą cipą i zechcą cię ruchać!

W jego stronę poleciały dwa zaklęcia uciszające. Chłopak zakrztusił się własnym językiem.

– On chce mi wmówić, że napoiłam go Amortencją? Dobrze zrozumiałam jego bluzgi?

Gdy Jean zaczął ze wściekłości rzucać naczyniami, Malfoy rzucił na niego Petrificus Totalus, odpowiadając jednocześnie:

– Tak. Od początku wiedziałem, że coś z nim nie tak. Stwierdziłem, że podam mu odtrutkę.

– Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

– Powinnaś raczej zapytać, dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłem? Sam nie rozumiem, co się ze mną dzieje, że pomagam ci z czystej bezinteresowności.

– Akurat! Jestem pewna, że będę musiała drogo zapłacić za tę twoją czystą bezinteresowność.

– Zgadza się. Masz u mnie dług. Kiedyś wymyślę, w jaki sposób go spłacisz. – Wykrzywił się do niej, ona odwzajemniła mu się tym samym. – Co z nim zrobimy?

– Obliviate? – skrzywiła się Hermiona na tą myśl.

– Przecież to nic nie da. Wykasujesz mu ostatnią godzinę, ale wciąż będzie pamiętał, że przez prawie trzy miesiące…

– Wiem – przerwała mu – ale masz inny pomysł? Nie możemy go tak puścić. Nawet jeśli nie uda mu się wsadzić mnie do Azkabanu, to przez taki skandal na pewno stracę pracę.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. W końcu jesteś wielką panną Granger, wybawczynią czarodziejskiego świata, jedną trzecią wielkiej trójcy – mówił swoim złośliwym głosem.

– Zamknij się!

– Więc nie chcesz sprawdzać, jak bardzo kochają cię czarodzieje? Jak nie, to mam inną propozycję, trochę bardziej ryzykowną. Znasz eliksir niepamięci?

– Zwariowałeś, przecież on jest nielegalny!

– Tak samo jak Amortencja, Granger. Zresztą wydawało mi się, że po obrabowaniu skrytki bankowej mojej ciotki, umiłowanie do prawa ci przeszło.

– Jakby twoja ciotka nie przetrzymywała cząstek Voldemorta, nie musielibyśmy się tam wkradać. A eliksir niepamięci jest zupełnie niestabilny. Cyrus Teed twierdził, że nie da się przewidzieć, jak dużo wspomnień zniknie i które z nich. Dlatego ten eliksir jest absolutnie zabroniony.

– Granger, Teed był idiotą. Myślał, że ziemia jest w środku pusta. Jeśli w ostatnim stadium ważenia, dodasz trzy pióra skowronka, możesz precyzyjnie określić, ile dni zostanie wymazanych.

– Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?

– Lata eksperymentów.

– Więc można by wymazać mu czas pod Amortencją?

– Tak, tylko będzie trzeba wymyśleć wymówkę, dlaczego ma trzymiesięczną lukę w pamięci. Myślę, że tu może pomóc Potter.

– Musimy go do tego mieszać? – Hermiona zawstydziła się.

– Rób jak chcesz. Przygotowanie eliksiru to wszystko co mam zamiar zrobić.

– Ale Malfoy…

– Granger, przypomnij sobie z kim rozmawiasz. „Mal foi”, pamiętasz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

– Dziękuję ci za pomoc.

Draco kiwnął głową, dając znać, że przyjmuje podziękowania.

– Mam nadzieję, że masz podstawowy zestaw alchemiczny?

– A czego będziesz potrzebował?

– Biureta, pipeta, palnik Bunsena i dużo kawy. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Wrócę za godzinę. Muszę dyskretnie wynieść bazę eliksiru z laboratorium i odwołać wszystkie dzisiejsze spotkania – powiedział tonem zaznaczającym, jak bardzo się poświęca i jak mocno Granger powinna być mu wdzięczna.

Zniknął z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Hermiona zagryzła wargi.

Malfoy miał rację, jedynie Harry, jako pracownik międzynarodówki, mógłby w najmniej podejrzliwy sposób wytłumaczyć zanik pamięci Francuza.

 

* * *

 

_Harry,_

_Przyjdź do mojego domu jak najszybciej._

_Hermiona_

 

Potter odczytywał list i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Po tygodniach unikania go w końcu się do niego odezwała. Być może zrozumiała swój błąd i w końcu się pogodzą.

Pośpiesznie wyszedł z biura i wsiadł do taksówki, chcąc jak najszybciej zobaczyć przyjaciółkę. Już wspinając się po schodach, usłyszał krzyk Hermiony. Bojąc się, że dzieje się jej krzywda, wpadł do mieszkania.

Widok, który zobaczył, zamurował go.

Na podłodze leżał nieprzytomny Jean. Na stole stało mnóstwo różnych przyrządów do warzenia eliksirów, niektóre z nich drżały niespokojnie i wypuszczały kłęby dymu. W koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami i rozczochranymi włosami pochylał się nad pergaminem Draco. Zaczerwieniona Hermiona stała nad nim i wymachując rękami, wyzywała go od największych głupców.

– Co tu się dzieje? – spytał ostrożnie Harry.

– Ten skretyniały idiota chce użyć eliksiru, który nie był dotąd stosowany na ludziach – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Pretesty dawały dziewięćdziesiąt trzy procenty szans. A ty, Granger, nie masz innego wyboru – wysyczał Draco.

– Bawicie się w Snape’a? – Próbował rozładować sytuację żartem.

Jedynie Malfoy wyszczerzył zęby, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przejmował się wrzaskami dziewczyny.

– A dlaczego ten Francuzik leży na ziemi? – spytał, robiąc krok nad sparaliżowanym ciałem.

– Był agresywny – stwierdził Malfoy.

Hermiona widząc, że Draco zupełnie nie reaguje na jej wrzaski, usiadła zrezygnowana w fotelu.

– Lepiej przydaj się na coś i oblicz jego Liczbę Ekspresji Zewnętrznej. Zdaje się, że chodziłaś na numerologię? – polecił jej Ślizgon.

– Oczywiście, że chodziłam. Miałam „Wybitny” na SUM-ach – odpowiedziała zimno.

– To bierz się do roboty. Jeszcze trzeba obliczyć, ile chrononów trzeba mu usunąć z pamięci. – Draco potarł zmęczone oczy i nalał sobie nową porcję kawy.

– Ktoś mi wyjaśni, o co tu chodzi? – spytał Harry, sięgając po ciastko leżące na stoliku.

Hermiona, która od kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, nie spojrzała na niego ani razu, udawała, że go nie słyszy i skrobała po pergaminie. Malfoy westchnął i opowiedział mu w skrócie wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia.

Gdy Potter usłyszał o Amortencji, poczuł się jak kretyn. Teraz jak myślał o zachowaniu Francuza, wydawało się to takie oczywiste. Tym bardziej, że widział przecież działanie tego eliksiru, gdy kiedyś Ron zjadł jego ciastka i zapałał miłością do Romildy Vane. „Czuję się jak idiota, ale aż starach pomyśleć, jak musi czuć się Hermiona”, pomyślał i spojrzał na skupioną nad pergaminem przyjaciółkę.

– I chcecie, bym udawał, że to przy mnie złapał amnezję?

– Powiesz, że dużo wypiliście – poinstruował Malfoy. – On uparł się, by użyć kominka. Wymruczał niewyraźnie nazwę i przefrunął przez kilkaset rusztów. Gdy w końcu wypadł z powrotem pod twoje stopy, był nieprzytomny. Gdy się ocknął, zaczął bełkotać, więc ty bardzo odpowiedzialnie wezwałeś swojego przyjaciela psychologa, który stwierdził, że jest to kolejny przypadek urazu pokominkowego, tym razem zakończony amnezją.

– Dobrze, mogę tak powiedzieć. Tego chcesz, Hermiono? – spytał Harry.

Dziewczyna wciąż nie odważyła się spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Choć już dawno skończyła obliczenia, wciąż udawała, że pisze po pergaminie. Na to bezpośrednie pytanie, tylko skinęła głową. Na brak większej reakcji, Harry oklapł lekko na duchu.

 

* * *

 

Dopóki działała, wszystko było prostsze. Cel do osiągnięcia działał na nią motywująco. Jak długo miała zajęcie, tak długo nie przychodziły niechciane uczucia. Nie musiała zastanawiać się co czuje i co powinna czuć. Ale teraz, gdy eliksir był podany, Jean w klinice Malfoya a Harry zmyślał swojemu szefowi, ona nie miała co ze sobą zrobić. Bała się tego braku zajęcia, więc z całych sił starała się wynaleźć sobie pracę. Posprzątała szkło laboratoryjne i nawet wyczyściła kociołki bez czarów, niemal jak na porządnym szlabanie u Snape’a.

W końcu nadszedł moment, w którym nie miała już wymówka dla odgradzania się od własnych myśli.

Czuła przede wszystkim upokorzenie. Nawet nie przez to, że nie zauważyła tak oczywistych objawów Amortencji, a zrobił to Malfoy, który widział Jeana tylko kilka razy. Czuła wstyd, że nie okazała się tak bystrą za jaką się uważała, ale większe poniżenie sprawiała jej świadomość, że była gotowa związać się z człowiekiem, którego wcale nie znała. Mało tego, który okazał się brutalnym prymitywem.

Czuła się upokorzona, bo powoli wmawiała sobie zakochanie w nim. Od początkowej irytacji przeszła do rozczulenia w stosunku do niego. Wiedziała, że jeszcze kilka tygodni i potrafiłaby szczerze go kochać.

„Nie, nie jego – mrzonkę, która miała jego twarz.”

Prychnęła.

Uświadomiła sobie, że zachowywała się identycznie jak jedna z najbardziej irytujących ją bohaterek książkowych. Tak jak Scarlett O'Hara kochała swojego Ashleya, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozumiała, tak ona prawie zakochała się w Jeanie. „W takim razie, kto był moim Rhettem?”, pomyślała. W odpowiedzi przed oczami pojawiła się postać odgarniającego włosy Harry’ego. Prychnęła ponownie. „Tylko, że mój Rhett woli pieprzyć blond Charlesa Hamiltona”. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na to zupełnie nie przystające do siebie porównanie Malfoya z nieśmiałym i nijakim mężem Scarlett.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją stukanie do okna. Wpuściła dużą czarną sowę i odczepiła od jej nóżki list. „O wilku mowa”, mruknęła.

_Granger,_

_Masz szczęście, wszystko poszło jak planowałem. Wszyscy się nabrali i twój ukochany jest już we Francji, gdzie zajęli się nim tamtejsi uzdrowiciele. Kompletnie nie pamięta kim jesteś, a gdy pokazałem mu Twoje zdjęcie, stwierdził, że, cytuję: „Nie w moim typie, mnie jarają rude”. Swoją drogą, ten Twój Francuzik okazał się niezłym ziółkiem. Dobierał się do Julii – jednej z moich psycholożek. Na szczęście dziewczyna podarowała mu pięknego liścia (czy wszystkie mugolki od małego są uczone prawych sierpowych?)._

_Teraz wystarczy czekać, aż Potter załatwi resztę. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszyscy uwierzą, że alkoholizm Choisiego jest zaraźliwy i Twój Francuzik nie ma silnej głowy ani woli._

_Pozdrowienia, Granger, i pamiętaj, że jesteś mi winna przysługę i możesz być pewna, że wykorzystam ją w najmniej odpowiednim dla Ciebie momencie._

_Z wyrazami rozbawienia_

_D. Malfoy”_

Hermiona wpatrywała się w zamaszysty podpis. Innego dnia, uśmiałaby się, widząc ogromne „f”, które z pewnością jest podszyte jakimś kompleksami. Jednak dziś po przeczytaniu listu poczuła się jedynie okropnie samotna. Świadomość, że zupełnie nie interesuje człowieka, z którym planowała spędzić resztę życia, była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna a nawet przerażająca. Czuła, że jeszcze chwila rozmyślania i wpadnie w rozpacz, więc szybko wstała, szukając sobie zajęcia.

Umyła okna, wyszorowała wannę, zaczęła robić pranie. Już myślała, że się uratowała, że uda jej się przepracować kryzys, który ją nawiedził. Jednak wyciągając kolejne brudne ciuchy z kosza, natknęła się na błękitny sweter. Jego błękitny sweter.

Harry zabrał wszystkie jego rzeczy i spakowaną walizkę zaniósł do swojego mieszkania. W razie czego mieli udawać, że Jean podczas pobytu w Londynie, zatrzymał się w jego domu. Błękitny sweter był ostatnim dowodem, że przez ostatnie miesiące ktoś ją kochał. Wtulając się w jego materiał, zaczęła płakać. Szlochała coraz mocniej, pozwalając sobie, by wreszcie emocje całkowicie wzięły nad nią górę. Przypomniała sobie to, co mówiła jej Sabrina – że płacz jest pożądany, pomocny, że oczyszcza. Nie próbowała się opanowywać, płakała z całych sił nad swoją głupotą, upokorzeniem, stratą, samotnością.

Gdy wylała wszystkie łzy, które miała, przeszła na swoje ulubione miejsce na parapecie z kieliszkiem wina, papierosem i wciąż opatulonym wokół jej ramion niebieskim swetrem. Wpatrywała się w słońce, zachodzące nad dachami londyńskich budowli.

 

* * *

 

Wszedł do jej domu bez pukania. Bał się o nią. Wiedział, że determinacja i chęć czynu, które widział w jej oczach, są tylko przykrywką dla czegoś bardzo niepokojącego. Mógł się przecież pomylić, może Hermiona rzeczywiście kochała tamtego mężczyznę i jego strata była dla niej ciosem a teraz potrzebowała pocieszenia, którego nie miał jej kto dać. Nieśmiało wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Dziewczyna siedziała na parapecie, przyciągając kolana do brody. Wpatrywała się w stojącą obok niej jedyną zapaloną lampkę z różowym kloszem, która oświetlała jej profil czerwoną poświatą. Ściskała sweter, którym była opatulona, a jej wzrok wydawał się pusty. Nawet się nie poruszyła, gdy wszedł do pokoju.

Harry’emu ścisnęło się serce. Bał się odezwać, czuł, że żadne ze słów nie byłoby właściwe.

Podszedł do odtwarzacza, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę – albo sprawi, że go znienawidzi, albo pomoże się jej pozbierać – wygrzebał jedną ze swoich płyt. Wybrał odpowiedni kawałek i obserwował jak zareaguje na piosenkę, [ich piosenkę](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQL5zdEy-3k).

Gdy rozpoznała melodię, zerknęła na Pottera zaintrygowana. Podszedł do niej i wyciągnął rękę. Spojrzała na nią z niepokojem i lekko uniesionymi brwiami, jednak podała mu swoją. W jej ciemnych oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Zdjął niebieski sweter z jej ramion i rzucił go na fotel obok. Tak samo jak niegdyś rzucił horkruksa.

Pociągnął ją za ręce na środek pokoju i, tak samo nieumiejętnie jak dwanaście lat temu, zaczął ruszać jej rękami w rytm muzyki.

Na początku poruszała się zupełnie biernie, tak jakby było jej wszystko jedno co robi z nią Harry. Ale po kilku taktach niezdarnego deptania jej po stopach i głupich min w wykonaniu przyjaciela, prychnęła śmiechem.

Całe napięcie między nimi minęło. Byli znów najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy będą się zawsze wspierać. Hermiona wtuliła się w ramię Harry’ego, a ten delikatnie ją kołysał. Trwali tak do końca piosenki.

Gdy płyta zaczęła grać od początku, spojrzała mu w oczy. Pocałował ją w czoło.

– Czy to możliwe, że już wtedy czułam coś więcej i nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy? – wyszeptała, nie chcąc zepsuć intymnej atmosfery między nimi.

– Nad tym samym się zastanawiałem. Ale może wtedy jeszcze się nie… Jesteś teraz inną kobietą niż wtedy – odpowiedział, nosem muskając włosy nad jej czołem.

Pocałowała nieśmiało wgłębienie pod jego obojczykiem. To prawda, była kimś innym, ale zawsze wydawało jej się, że zmieniła się na gorsze i że tylko tamta, młoda Hermiona, niezniszczona otaczającą ją wojną, śmiercią, samotnością i ciągłym poczuciem winy, może mogłaby być kimś wartym kochania. Jednak Harry wolał ją taką jaka jest, z całym bagażem, który teraz nosi ze sobą. Pomyślała, że kocha go jeszcze mocniej.

Harry podniósł palcem jej brodę i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, złożył słodki i delikatny całus. Wyczuł pod ustami jak dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Chwyciła go za szyję i pogłębiła pocałunek.

Po kilku minutach, gdy ich oddechy były coraz cięższe, podciął jej nogi w kolanach i wziął na ręce. Wtuliła się w jego pierś i całowała dolną część jego szczęki. Zaniósł ją do sypialni.

Położył ją na łóżku i delikatnie odgarnął pojedyncze kosmyki z jej twarzy. Subtelnie pocałował jej powieki. Czuła jego ciepły oddech na nosie. Otworzyła oczy. Harry przyglądał się jej twarzy, głaszcząc jej włosy. Ścisnęło się jej serce, gdy zobaczyła ogromną czułość w zielonych oczach.

Harry zaczął muskać ustami każdy skrawek jej twarzy. Czoło, miejsce między brwiami, skronie, cienie pod oczami, czubek nosa, kości policzkowe, skórę tuż przy uszach, miejsce gdzie zaczyna się szczęka, policzki, czubek brody. Wygładzał tak każdą zmarszczkę niepokoju, smutku i zmartwienia, aż Hermiona poczuła, że oprócz tych warg nic nie jest ważne.

Wciąż czułymi pocałunkami dotykał jej szyi, ramion i obojczyka. Jednak nie miał odwagi przejść niżej.

– Jesteś moim Rhettem – wyszeptała.

Harry spojrzał w jej oczy odrobinę zdezorientowany.

– _Aimes moi_ – poprosiła.

Harry poczuł deja vu. Ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Wpił się w jej rozchylone usta.

To był najbardziej czuły i intymny seks jaki przeżyli.

Leżeli w swoich ramionach, wsłuchując się w takty ich piosenki i patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, zafascynowani. Nigdy wcześniej zieleń i brąz nie łączyły się tak perfekcyjnie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * francuskie przekleństwo
> 
> * Aimes moi - fr. „Kochaj mnie”


	22. Rozdział 21

 

 – Granger? – zawołał, bezceremonialne wchodząc do jej mieszkania i przystając przed regałem z książkami. – Granger! Widziałem kiedyś u ciebie książkę Awicenna. Gdzie ona jest? –  zawołał po chwili ponownie, ponieważ Hermiona nie pojawiła się jeszcze w pokoju.

– Co ty tu, do cholery jasnej, robisz, Malfoy? I dlaczego wlazłeś tu jak do siebie, nawet nie pukając?

Rozczochrana, zaspana i owinięta tylko prześcieradłem dziewczyna stanęła w progu i ze zmrużonymi ze złości oczami, wpatrywała się w Ślizgona.

– Nie masz ani jednego zaklęcia ochronnego na drzwiach. Nawet mugol mógłby tu wejść – odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w półkę i nie zaszczycając Gryfonki nawet spojrzeniem.

– Wydawało mi się, że zaklęcia ochronne nie są potrzebne, bo śmierciożercy nie napadają już niewinnych ludzi w ich własnych domach. O ja naiwna – mruknęła a gdy nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji poza złośliwym podniesieniem brwi w kierunku jej woluminów, dodała: – Miałeś rację, że przyjdziesz po swoją przysługę w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Wezwij zaklęciem książkę, którą chcesz i spadaj.

– Nie chodzi mi o przysługę… – przerwał, dostrzegając wreszcie strój kobiety. – Och, widzę, że przychodzę w bardzo nieodpowiednim momencie. Szybka jesteś, nie pozbyliśmy się do końca jednego a tyś napoiła Amortencją kolejnego nieszczęśnika? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Jak to „nie pozbyliśmy się”? Przecież miał już być we Francji. – Puściła mimo uszu jego zgryźliwości i usiadła w fotelu, dokładnie przykrywając się prześcieradłem.

– Właśnie w tym jest problem. Okazało się, że francuscy uzdrowiciele nie są takimi konowałami jak brytyjscy. Mają kilka przypadków wyleczenia amnezji i chcą taką kurację przeprowadzić na twoim Jeanie.

– O kurwa! – wykrzyknął stojący w progu Potter.

Draco zobaczył jego wygniecioną, wczorajszą koszulę, znany mu doskonale zaspany wyraz twarzy i bose stopy. Coś poruszyło się w jego żołądku. Wykrzywił się w złośliwym uśmiechu, jednak gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się dokładniej, dostrzegłby w szarych oczach zawód i żal.

– Widzę, że nastąpiło dogłębne pojednanie naszych Gryfonów.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy. Powiedz lepiej, skąd masz te wiadomości – powiedziała Hermiona, przelotnie i czule uśmiechając się do Harry’ego siadającego w fotelu obok.

– Podszedłem do sprawy ratowania twojego zgrabnego tyłka poważnie i gdy odstawiałem Jeana do tamtejszego szpitala, dłużej pogadałem z jego lekarzem. Polubił mnie i dziś dostałem od niego sowę, że chcą zastosować kurację z nerki kappy. Co w sześćdziesięciu procentach przypadków skutkuje całkowitym odzyskaniem pamięci.

Harry ponownie przeklął.

 – Masz jakiś pomysł? – spytała spięta dziewczyna.

– Mam wrażenie, że dawno, dawno temu czytałem o właściwościach kappy w książce „Eliksiry pamięci i zapomnienia”. Pamiętam, że ty ją masz. Miejmy nadzieję, że dowiemy się z niej, że ta kuracja nie wpływa na eliksir zapomnienia.

– A jeśli tak? – spytał Harry.

– To nasza trójka ma przesrane, bo nasz kochany Jean przypomni sobie, że Granger podała mu Amortencję, że ja dałem mu eliksir zapomnienia, a ty kłamałeś w ministerstwie.

Gdy Malfoy powiedział te słowa na głos, wszyscy uświadomili sobie, w jakie bagno się wpakowali. Hermiona pobladła, Draco zazgrzytał zębami, a Harry schował głowę w dłoniach.

– Nie poddawajmy się – zarządziła dziewczyna, wstając gwałtownie i podchodząc do swoich woluminów. – Nie studiowałam tej książki bardzo dokładnie, raczej tylko ją przejrzałam, ale taki mi się kojarzy, że Awicen napisał coś o właściwościach kappy w trzecim rozdziale.

Hermiona stała przed regałem i próbowała wypatrzyć potrzebną książkę. Malfoy wgapiał się w jej niedokładnie przykryte prześcieradłem, nagie pośladki i całkiem zapomniał, że powinni użyć zaklęcia przywołującego.

– O, jest tam. Druga półka od góry. Weź ją, Malfoy, jesteś wyższy. – Spojrzała na blondyna. Widząc, gdzie błądzi jego spojrzenie, zarumieniła się i zakrywając prześcieradłem także tył swojego ciała, dodała: – A ja może pójdę się ubrać.

Przechodząc obok Harry’ego, poczochrała jego opuszczoną głowę, wyrywając go tym z otępienia.

– To ja zrobię herbatę – stwierdził brunet.

– Kawę – poprawił go Draco stając na palcach, by wyciągnąć grubą księgę.

 

* * *

 

Harry obserwował dyskutujących przyjaciół. Po ustaleniu, że na powrót pamięci Jeana jest bardzo niewielka szansa, ponieważ stanie się to tylko, jeśli uzdrowiciele użyją do uwarzenia eliksiru nerkę kappy żyjącego w tym samym stawie, w którym mieszkał druzgotek, którego palców użyli jako składnika eliksiru zapomnienia, zaczęli kłócić się o jakieś najnowsze sposoby ważenie eliksirów. Harry zupełnie tym niezainteresowany, zastanawiał się czy powtórzyć im niepokojącą nowinę, iż w zeszłym miesiącu ministerstwo podpisało umowę z ich francuskim odpowiednikiem na eksport wodnych stworzeń. Postanowił jednak przemilczeć tę kwestię. Wiedział, że i tak nic nie da się już zrobić, a on nie miał sumienia zepsuć przyjemnego stanu odprężenia jego przyjaciół. Wystarczy, że tylko on będzie martwił się za całą trójkę i wyczekiwał ewentualnych odwiedzin aurorów.

– Skoro zażegnaliśmy kolejny kryzys, proponuję w końcu wybrać się do pracy. Mi wystarczy, że przez ostatnie dwa dni przekładałem wszystkie spotkania, by ratować twój apetyczny tyłek. – Draco wywołał na twarz Hermiony lekki rumieniec. – Podrzucić cię do domu, Potter?

 – Jakbyś mógł, powinienem się przebrać – poprosił Harry, zerkając na swoje wygniecione ubranie. – Do zobaczenia, Hermiono. – Pocałował kobietę w policzek i musnął ręką jej ubrany w obcisłą spódnicę pośladek.

– Do zobaczenia – wymruczała, przechylając lekko głowę w taki sposób, że wargi Harry'ego zamiast policzka dotknęły kącika jej ust.

Potter złapał Malfoya za rękę i uśmiechając się ostatni raz do przyjaciółki, zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Gdy Harry otwierał drzwi do Grimmauld Place, Draco oparł się kamienną ścianę i oblizując lekko wargi, zaproponował:

– Może podrzucę cię też do ministerstwa.

– Mam jeszcze jakąś godzinę, więc zdążę. Chcę wziąć jeszcze prysznic, więc nie musisz na mnie czekać – odpowiedział Harry, zatrzymując się w otwartym wejściu.

– Poczekam – zadecydował Malfoy, przepychając się przez drzwi. Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Wyciągnął z szafy czystą koszulę i ignorując siadającego na jego łóżku Ślizgona, przeszedł do łazienki.

Stojąc pod gorącym strumieniem wody, nie zauważył, że wcale nie jest sam. Draco siedział na brzegu dużej wanny i wpatrywał się w nagiego przyjaciela przez lekko zaparowaną szybę.

Gdy Harry zakręcił wodę i zauważył intruza, podskoczył, bezwiednie łapiąc się za serce.

– Co ty robisz, Malfoy? Chcesz, bym dostał zawału?

– Dobrze ci było z Granger? – spytał z kamienną twarzą.

– Po to podglądałeś mnie pod prysznicem? – spytał zirytowany Potter, łapiąc ręcznik i osuszając nim włosy.

– Lepiej niż ze mną? – drążył blondyn.

– Inaczej – odpowiedział, zerkając niespokojnie na mężczyznę. – Jesteś zazdrosny?

– Nie mogę być zazdrosny, przecież mamy te idiotyczne zasady – odpowiedział głosem wypranym z emocji. Zaniepokoiło to Harry’ego bardziej, niż gdyby Draco otwarcie się wściekał.

– O co ci chodzi? Ty pieprzysz się z tym twoim tajemniczym znajomym co dwa tygodnie.

– Ale to nie… – przerwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chce mówić Potterowi, z kim spędza co drugi weekend. – Nie twój interes.

– No właśnie. Nie twój interes – odpowiedział Harry, zaciskając palce na umywalce, by powstrzymać ogarniającą go frustrację, która powracała za każdym razem, gdy myślał o tym, że jakiś nieznajomy dotyka jego blondyna.

Draco podszedł do niego, oderwał zaciśnięte dłonie, obejmując się nimi w talii, pocałował jego wciąż wilgotną szyję i wyszeptał:

– Pieprz mnie.

Harry odkrył, że łazienkowa podłoga nie jest aż tak niewygodna jak mu się zawsze wydawało.

 

* * *

 

– Cześć, Choisi. Może przynieść ci eliksir pieprzowy? – spytała młoda pracownica, gdy wszedł do biura.

– Wszystko ze mną ok – odpowiedział lekko zirytowany, biorąc stertę papierów z jej rąk.

– Przecież widzę, że jesteś rozpalony i po co nosiłbyś szalik w lato? – Nowa pracownica była zdecydowanie nadgorliwa.

– Przynieś mi lepiej herbatę. – Zignorował jej troskę, trzaskając drzwiami od swojego gabinetu.

Jeszcze raz przeklął pod nosem złośliwość Draco, który podczas ich porannych zabaw na łazienkowej podłodze, obdarzył go między innymi ogromną malinką na szyi. A gdy w końcu teleportował go do ministerstwa, uparcie twierdził, że zapomniał odpowiedniego zaklęcia leczniczego i uśmiechając się perfidnie, transmutował swój krawat w obrzydliwie ślizgoński, zielony szalik.

Harry zdołał odpisać na trzy służbowe listy, przejrzeć dwa raporty i przetłumaczyć pismo z holenderskiego ministerstwa, gdy do gabinetu weszła Hermiona.

– Skończyliśmy kosztorys ulepszeń waszego skrzydła. Postanowiłam przynieść go osobiście.

Rzuciła pergamin na biurko i usiadła na krześle.

– Cieszę się, że mnie odwiedziłaś, ale remontem zajmuje się Smith. W związku z czym z pewnością specjalnie dla mnie zaprojektuje klitkę bez okna – zrzędził Harry.

– Nie martw się, mój dział jest wykonawcą wszystkich remontów i zawsze mogę niechcący wylać herbatę na jego plany. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Po co ci szalik? – spytała, pochylając się nad blatem, by dotknąć zielnego materiału.

Harry osunął się gwałtownie, ale Hermiona zdążyła ześlizgnąć tkaninę z szyi, ukazując wyraźny czerwony ślad.

– Och…

– Hermiono, ja…

Harry sam nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.

– Malfoy? – spytała szeptem.

Harry kiwnął głową zawstydzony, wciąż nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien się zachować, by znów nie stracić przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna wstała nagle, zatrzasnęła drzwi i machnęła różdżką.

– Hermiono… – spróbował jeszcze raz Harry, również wstając.

– Cii… – Dziewczyna położyła mu palec na wargach. – Niestety pamiętam, że muszę się tobą dzielić z tym idiotą – wyszeptała i zbliżyła się tak blisko, że czuł ciepło wydychanego przez nią powietrza na swoich ustach. Spojrzał w jej oczy i zauważył w nich ten sam pragnący wyraz, który widział wczorajszego wieczoru. Pocałował ją a ona odwzajemniła pocałunek namiętnie, gwałtownie, niemal brutalnie, kontrastując w ten sposób poprzednią noc.

Posiadł ją na tym samym biurku, na którym przeżyli swój pierwszy raz.

 

* * *

 

Wyczarowała lustro, by móc się w nim przejrzeć. Poprawiła swój koczek, z którego wypadła większość włosów i wygładziła zmiętą bluzkę. Harry uśmiechnął się do odbicia zza jej ramienia, lekko pocałował ją w kark i przygładził zawsze rozwichrzone włosy.

– Hermiono, mogłabyś uleczyć moją szyję? – poprosił, wskazując na poranną malinkę i wyraźne ugryzienie tuż pod nią.

– Och, Harry! Zobacz, która godzina. Przecież ja mam zebranie działu – wykrzyknęła gwałtownie, musnęła wargami jego szczękę i wybiegła z gabinetu, ukrywając przy tym swój złośliwy uśmieszek.

 

* * *

 

_Garnkowaty,_

_Wieczór, u mnie?_

_D. Malfoy_

_PS. Dostałem nową dostawę ze Szkocji._

 

 

_Blondwłosy,_

_Już ty wiesz, jak mnie zachęcić. Dotarła Tullibardine?_

_H.P._

_PS. Napisałeś już do Hermiony?_

 

 

_Alkoholiku,_

_Myślałem, że będziemy mieli męski wieczór, jak za starych czasów. Ale napisz do niej, jak musisz, jakaś Amortencja dla niej też się znajdzie._

_Tullibardine mam – piętnastoletnią._

_D. Malfoy_

 

 

_Złotowłosy,_

_Myślę, że starczy nam męskich wieczorów. Ostatnio mieliśmy ich aż za dużo. Trochę estrogenu nam się przyda._

_Piętnastolatka będzie świetna._

_H.P._

 

_Śliczna,_

_Malfoy zaprasza nas na wieczór. Rozumiem, że jak za czasów przed francuzowych wypijesz z nami trochę alkoholu?_

_H.P._

 

 

_Pedofilu,_

_Nie wiedziałem, że kręcą Cię nastolatki._

_Powiedz przynajmniej Granger, by założyła spódnicę. Jak chcemy estrogenu, niech będzie go widać._

_D. Malfoy_

 

 

_Drogi Harry,_

_Niech będzie, przeżyję Malfoya, ale jeśli zrobisz coś dobrego do jedzenia (tęskniłam za twoją kuchnią) i jeśli pójdziesz tam ze mną (wolę bez towarzystwa nie wchodzić do jaskini smoka)._

_Hermiona_

_PS. Byle nic holenderskiego!  
_

 

 

* * *

 

Hermiona założyła spódnicę bez żadnych aluzji Pottera, do tego dosyć wydekoltowaną bluzkę i buty podkreślające jej zgrabne nogi. Gdy aportowała się w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, ten wpatrywał się w nią dłuższą chwilę z zachwytem. Niby machinalnie przejechała palcami po swoich pełnych wargach, powodując tym u Harry’ego przyspieszenie pulsu. Uśmiechnęła się triumfująco i złapała go pod ramię, aportując ich do mieszkania Draco.

– Co do picia? – przywitał ich gospodarz, stojący nad barkiem.

– Whisky, oczywiście.

– Głupie pytanie, Potter jest zawsze monotematyczny. A dla ciebie, Granger?

– Znajdzie się białe wino?

– Chablis? Czy wolisz coś lżejszego?

– Tylko nie francuskie. Przez jakiś czas będę uważała wszystko co pochodzi z tego kraju za obrzydliwe – stwierdziła, wykrzywiając się ostentacyjnie.

– Oczywiście łącznie z francuską miłością. Biedny Potter. Na szczęście ma jeszcze mnie…

– Podaj lepiej to whisky – przerwał im Harry, udając, że wcale się nie rumieni.

Malfoy z wprawą otworzył butelkę i nalał do kieliszka jasny płyn. Podał go dziewczynie, następnie podszedł do Pottera, wręczył mu szklankę i złapał za zielony szalik wciąż okrążający szyję bruneta.

– Może wreszcie oddasz mi mój krawat? – zaproponował z wyzywającym uśmiechem i pociągnął materiał.

Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, że Hermiona skubie wargę z niecierpliwości. Natomiast Draco wyraźnie, odbierając swoją tkaninę, ustawia go w taki sposób, by kobieta jak najszybciej dostrzegła znak na skórze. Nie spodobało mu się to.

– Och… – Malfoy opuścił ręce i zirytowanym wzrokiem spojrzał na Hermionę. Harry wiedział, że dostrzegł ślad zębów.

– Coś nie tak, Malfoy? – spytała ze złośliwie słodkim uśmiechem Granger.

Harry widząc co się dzieje i nie mając ochoty zaczynać awantury, którą teoretycznie powinien przecież zrobić, pośpiesznie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś co będzie mogło służyć za temat zastępczy. Zauważył interesujący sprzęt na biurku przez otwarte drzwi gabinetu, odsunął się więc od pojedynkującej się na miny dwójki i przyjrzał się misie pokrytej runami dosyć podobnej do myślodsiewni.

– Co to takiego? – spytał.

– Och, to mój najnowszy nabytek – odpowiedział Draco, dając znać w głosie, że jest nim bardzo podekscytowany. – Pewien wynalazca pracujący dla mnie przerobił myślodsiewnię według moich wytycznych. Muszę ją jeszcze przetestować i będzie można używać jej w terapiach.

– Na czym polegają innowacje? – spytała Hermiona, podchodząc do nich i przyglądając się znakom runicznym.

– Można odtworzyć na niej to co podświadome.

– W jaki sposób? – zapytał Harry.

– Mogę ci zaprezentować. Jest proste zaklęcie wyciągające z umysłu podświadome wspomnienia. Tak jak przy użyciu myślodsiewni.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę publicznie pokazywać moją podświadomość. – Skrzywił się Harry.

– Nie publicznie, tylko naszej trójce. Zresztą każdy z nas może pokazać jedno wspomnienie i będziemy kwita – przekonywał Malfoy, podekscytowany możliwością wypróbowania nowej zabawki.

– A dlaczego tak ci zależy, żeby zobaczyć moją podświadomość? – spytał podejrzliwie brunet.

– Podświadomość Wybrańca musi być cholernie interesująca, tym bardziej jeśli umie się odczytywać symbole. Wspaniały Jung mnie tego nauczył…

– Daj mu spokój, Malfoy. Jeśli nie chce, nie możesz go zmusić – wtrąciła obronnie dziewczyna.

– Nie mów, Granger, że nie jesteś ciekawa, _kto_ pojawi się w jego podświadomości. – Słowo „kto” wyraźnie zaznaczył i spojrzał z wyzwaniem na kobietę. Hermiona drgnęła.

– Przestańcie, więcej tego nie wytrzymam! Nie jestem jakimś zniczem, o który będziecie się ścigać. Myślicie, że jestem idiotą i nie widzę, co robicie? Musicie się z tym pogodzić, że lubię was w takim samym stopniu i przestać rywalizować! I jestem pewny, że moja podświadomość mówi to samo co świadomość i zaraz się przekonacie. Śmiało, Draco, czaruj.

– Jesteś pewny? Nie musisz nam niczego udowadniać. – Hermiona odrobinę się zawstydziła jego przemową.

 – Jestem, zaczynaj – stwierdził twardo.

Draco spojrzał uważnie brunetowi w oczy, ale widząc w nich determinację, wymruczał pod nosem inkantację, dotykając skroni Harry’ego i wyciągając strzęp srebrzystej substancji, umieścił ją w naczyniu.

– Gotowi? – spytał Malfoy z iskierkami podekscytowania w oczach.

Wszyscy razem pochylili się nad misą.

_Harry stał na balkonie w starodawnym dworku. Księżyc oświetlał pachnący jaśminem ogród. Zaglądał przez oszklone drzwi do wielkiej biblioteki rozświetlony mnóstwem świec._

_Próbował wejść do środka. Usłyszał zimny męski śmiech za plecami. Odwrócił się, ale nikogo tam nie dostrzegł.  
_

– Balkon to symbol potrzeb seksualnych – wyjaśnił Draco, zaczynając chichotać.

– Cicho bądź, Malfoy. Czyj to był śmiech? Znam go skądś – spytał Harry.

– Oczywiście, że go znasz, w końcu to twoja podświadomość – pouczyła go Hermiona.

_Spojrzał przez szybę jeszcze raz. W środku znajdowała się wielka sala balowa, w której tańczyła jedna para. Kobieta miała zieloną suknię do ziemi_ , _zaś mężczyzna ubrany był w smoking._

– Co to za ludzie? – szepnęła Hermiona.

Obawiam się, że zielony zawsze kojarzy mi się ze Ślizgonami. Mam nadzieję, że podświadomie nie wzdycham do Parkinson ani Bulstrode – zażartował Harry, zaczynając lekko się denerwować.

– To by było odkrycie. – Zaśmiał się Draco.

_Wszedł do sali i znów usłyszał za plecami ten sam zimny śmiech. Nie odwrócił się._

– To śmiech Malfoya, teraz poznaję wyraźnie – stwierdziła zirytowana Hermiona, udając, że nie zwraca uwagi na triumfujący uśmiech blondyna.

_Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pary. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że już nie tańczą. Namiętnie się całują._

– Robi się coraz ciekawiej. – Ucieszył się Draco.

_Kiedy był zaledwie kilka kroków od nich, zatrzymał się zdenerwowany. Usłyszał śmiech, tym razem kobiecy i ciepły.  
_

– Za to ten śmiech to z pewnością twój, Hermiono – stwierdził Harry, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy kobiety.

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, zagryzając wargę._

– Draco, ty zagryzasz wargę w ten sam sposób – wytłumaczył Potter, ciesząc się w duchu, że miał rację i w jego podświadomości występują oboje. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że być może zielona suknia ma właśnie symbolizować Malfoya.

_\- Vous nous aimez, s'il vous plaît* – poprosiła kobieta i wyciągnęła do niego rękę._

_Podszedł do nich, chwycił jej dłoń i spojrzał w oczy mężczyźnie. Były znajome: brązowe i ciepłe._

– To twoje oczy, Granger. – Draco nie zdążył ugryźć się w język, nie chciał się przyznawać, że umie rozpoznać oczy Hermiony.

_Mężczyzna przybliżał się do niego i pocałował go w prawą skroń. Kobieta położyła jego lewą rękę na swojej talii, wtulając się w jego lewy bok._

_– Powiedz to – poprosiła szeptem, wtulając głowę w jego pierś._

_– Jestem – odpowiedział Harry._

_Mężczyzna całował jego ucho. Kobieta rozpinała jego koszulę.  
_

– O nie! Wychodzimy stąd! Natychmiast! – krzyknął Potter przestraszony, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie swój sen, a także to, co będzie działo się w nim dalej.

– Żartujesz, dopiero zaczęło się robić ciekawie.

– Malfoy, nie wkurwiaj mnie. Wyciągnij nas stąd natychmiast.

_Znaleźli się w jego sypialni na Privet Drive. Cała trójka była naga. Kobieta językiem znaczyła jego pierś. Harry opierał głowę o tors mężczyzny, który bawił się jego włosami.  
_

– Och! – mruknęła Hermiona.

– Och! – powtórzył po niej Malfoy, patrząc niemal zahipnotyzowany na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami.

_Dziewczyna pochyliła się, by pocałować mężczyznę, muskając swoimi piersiami twarz Harry’ego._

– Hermiono, proszę cię, wyciągnij nas stąd! – wykrzyknął błagalnie Potter.

_Mężczyzna całował Harry’ego, a kobieta kąsała jego plecy.  
_

Hermiona przez chwilę nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od wyśnionej trójki, ale gdy zauważyła błagające spojrzenie realnego przyjaciela, ocknęła się. Przymknęła oczy i wymruczała zaklęcie.

Wszyscy leżeli na podłodze gabinetu Malfoya.

– Czemu, do cholery, nie wyciągnąłeś nas, gdy ci kazałem? – wykrzyknął Harry, rzucając się na Draco.

– To było niesamowite – stwierdził Ślizgon, wciąż z lekko zamglonymi oczami.

– Muszę się napić – powiedziała Hermiona, wstając z podłogi.

– Jeśli Granger mówi więcej o alkoholu niż Harry, to znak, że to było…

– Nie kończ – rozkazał mu Potter. – Wiedziałem, że to był zły pomysł.

– Udowodniłeś to co chciałeś. Oboje siedzimy w twojej podświadomości – pocieszała go Hermiona, klepiąc go po plecach.

– Teraz, Draco, twoja kolej. Mam nadzieję, że twoje wspomnienie będzie bardziej żenujące… – zaczął Potter mściwym tonem.

– Harry, przestań się dąsać. Wszyscy jesteśmy dorośli i każdy z nas ma czasami erotyczne sny. Nie masz się czego wstydzić. – Hermiona wręczyła mu szklankę alkoholu i poczochrała jego włosy.

– Może zaczniemy od Granger? – spytał Draco, wstając z podłogi.

– A co? Boisz się? – zadrwiła dziewczyna.

– Moje motywy są nieco odmienne. Chciałbym zostawić moje wspomnienie na deser. Sądzę, że jeśli zobaczymy jeden z moich erotycznych snów, oglądanie twojej podświadomości nie będzie nikomu w głowie. Będę raczej liczyć na szybkie pozbycie się ciebie i zajęcie się dogłębnie Harrym – stwierdził Draco, oblizując lekko wargi.

Harry drgnął na jego słowa i spojrzał na niego z zaintrygowaniem na twarzy.

– A kto powiedział, że moje sny nie będą interesujące? – Udająca obrażenie Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– Jesteś nudnym kujonem, twoje sny erotyczne muszą polegać na siedzeniu nad książkami – stwierdził Malfoy.

– Mógłbyś się zdziwić – mruknął Harry, mrugając do Hermiony.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że cicha woda brzegi rwie?

– Coś w tym rodzaju – odpowiedział Harry, zaczynając się śmiać na widok zaintrygowanej miny blondyna.

– Dobra, mogę być pierwsza – zgodziła się zadowolona z komplementu Harry’ego Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. – Jakie to zaklęcie?

 

_Mała, chudziutka dziewczynka z szopą włosów siedziała na schodach z dużą książką w rękach. Płakała bezgłośnie._

– To mała ty, Hermiono? – spytał Harry.

– Tak, to ja – odparła, przełykając głośno ślinę. Zdecydowanie wolałaby oglądać jeden z erotycznych snów niż wspomnienie z dzieciństwa.

– Ile masz lat?

– Z pięć, sześć. Poznaję te buty miałam je na zdjęciu z piątych urodzin.

_Ściskała książkę, niczym ukochanego misia. Była skulona tak, że wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza i mniejsza niż w rzeczywistości. Przysłuchiwała się kłótni dwojga osób za ścianą._

_– Zmarnowałeś nam całe życie! Jesteś największym idiotą! Nienawidzę cię!_

_– Uspokój się, kobieto! Zachowujesz się jak histeryczka, jak zawsze zresztą. Nie można z tobą wytrzymać. Naprawdę myślisz, że to moja wina? Twój perfekcjonizm niszczy wszystko, zresztą zobacz, co zrobiłaś ze swoją córką!_

_– To również twoje dziecko, nawet jeśli masz je w dupie i nawet nie wiesz, co się z nią dzieje, jesteś tak samo za nią odpowiedzialny jak ja!_

_– Mógłbym być za nią odpowiedzialny, gdybyś jej nie zniszczyła swoim popieprzonym perfekcjonizmem. Zrobiłaś z niej dziwadło i teraz chcesz, bym ja to naprawiał?_

_– Nie masz prawa mnie obwiniać! Nie masz prawa mówić czegokolwiek! To ja poświęciłam się dla domu, gdy ciebie wcale w nim nie było. Trzeba było zainteresować się swoją córką, a nie teraz wszystko zwalać na mnie!_

_– Zamknij się, idiotko!_

Hermiona usiadła na schodach obok swojej wyśnionej postaci i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Harry ukucnął przed nią i głaskał ją po włosach. Malfoy sam nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować, więc oparł się o ścianę i zerkał na Pottera, nie śmiąc spojrzeć na płaczącą kobietę.

– Chcesz stąd iść? – szepnął Harry.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, spojrzała zaczerwienionymi oczami na bruneta i kiwnęła głową.

– Draco – poprosił Potter.

Malfoy tylko machnął różdżką

_– …to twoja wina, że nie chce bawić się z żadnymi dziećmi, ciągle tylko czyta książki. Jakie pięciolatki tak robią!?...  
_

Leżeli wszyscy na puszystym dywanie. Harry objął Hermionę, a Draco poszedł po butelkę alkoholu i nalał porządne porcje do trzech szklanek. Dziewczyna z wdzięcznością przyjęła bursztynowy płyn i wypiła duży łyk.

– Jak się czujesz, Hermiono? – wyszeptał Harry.

Zignorowała jego pytanie.

– Lepiej, Malfoy, żeby twoje wspomnienie było erotycznym snem, a nie pokazem brutalności Lucjusza – powiedziała wciąż zachrypniętym głosem, uwalniając się od uścisku Pottera i wstając szybko.

– Na pewno nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – upewnił się Draco. Jego głos był poważny, bez  jego normalnej złośliwości.

– Nie ma o czym! Byłam dziwolągiem, który zamiast bawić się z dziećmi wolał czytać książki, do tego jeszcze moje magiczne zdolności... Rodzice nie wiedzieli co ze się ze mną dzieje i dlatego często się kłócili. Zmodyfikowałam im pamięć, są w Australii, nie mają córki-dziwaczki ani nie mają już powodu do kłótni, w końcu są szczęśliwym małżeństwem.

– Granger, myślę, że to wcale…

– Przestań! Nie chcę słuchać twoich teorii! Dawaj swoje wspomnienie i zapomnijmy, że kiedykolwiek to widzieliśmy – rozkazała Hermiona stanowczo.

Malfoy kiwnął głową ugodowo i przyłożył różdżkę do własnej skroni.

_Draco szedł przez ciemny korytarz, oświetlając drogę przed sobą różdżką.  
_

– Znam to miejsce. To korytarz przy klasie Flitwicka – zauważył Harry.

– Widać, że to nie sen – zaczęła dziewczyna, zwracając uwagę na wyraźniejsze kontury obrazu niż przy wspomnieniu Harry’ego. – Więc dlaczego w podświadomości masz obraz Hogwartu z naszego szóstego czy siódmego roku, patrząc po twoim wyglądzie?

– Cicho bądźcie, ja coś mówię pod nosem.

Cała trójka zamilkła, wsłuchując się w mamrotanie nastoletniego Malfoya.

_– Zabiję tego idiotę.  
_

– O kim mówisz? – spytał Harry.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nic z tego nie pamiętam – odpowiedział blondyn, marszcząc brwi.

D _raco skręcił w prawo i stanął pod drzwiami jakieś klasy. Chwilę nasłuchiwał, ale panowała absolutna cisza. Zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce i otworzył drzwi. Z pomieszczenia wypłynął na niego gęsty dym, który uniemożliwiał zobaczenie, co dzieje się w środku.  
_

– Zapach kawy, papierosów i… Czyżby dym Marianny? – spytał Harry, łapiąc w odpowiedzi porozumiewawczy uśmieszek dorosłego Draco.

_– Co ty sobie myślisz, Blaise? Za chwilę apel z Carrowami, a ty sobie ćpasz? Masz szczęście, że jakiś pierwszaczek widział, jak tu wchodzisz i mogłem cię znaleźć… Blaise?_

_Dzięki otwartym drzwiom dym stracił nieco na swojej gęstości i wreszcie można było dojrzeć zarys dwóch splecionych postaci, zupełnie ignorujących Malfoya._

_Zirytowany Draco wyszeptał zaklęcie pod nosem i sprawił, że dym całkiem zniknął._

_Oczom Malfoya_ oraz niewidzialnej trójki _ukazał się nagi Blaise penetrujący dziewczynę, której twarz zasłonięta była przez ciemne ciało Ślizgona. Naokoło nich leżały puste fiolki po eliksirach. Draco ponownie wymruczał jakieś zaklęcie i ich uszu dobiegły jęki zaspokajającej się dwójki, wcześniej ukryte pod zaklęciem wyciszającym.  
_

– Twój przyjaciel to niezłe ziółko, dym Marianny i eliksir ekstazy to bardzo ryzykowne połączenie – stwierdziła Hermiona, zerkając na jedną z fiolek, która potoczyła się niemal pod drzwi.

Na nazwę eliksiru i widok chwytającej kark Zabiniego dłoni penetrowanej dziewczyny, z układem piegów, którego niegdyś uczył się na pamięć, coś wywróciło się Harry’emu w żołądku. Poczuł silne mdłości i cofnął się o krok, wpadając na stojącą za nim Hermionę.

– Harry, wszystko w porządku?

_– Kurwa, Blaise!_

_– Co ty tu robisz, Draco? Chcesz się przyłączyć czy wolisz tylko patrzeć? – Ciemnoskóry chłopak w końcu zorientował się, że jest obserwowany i odwrócił się w taki sposób, by intruz miał lepszy widok na to co robi z dziewczyną.  
_

_–_ Och – westchnęła Hermiona, łapiąc za rękę trzęsącego się ze zdenerwowania Harry’ego.

_Ruda dziewczyna zauważając Malfoya, zmrużyła wściekle oczy i odsunęła się od Zabiniego. Bez cienia skrępowania swoją nagością podeszła do blondyna._

_– Spieprzaj stąd, Malfoy – wypluła zza zaciśniętych zębów, przykładając różdżkę do jego skroni._

_– Taka kurwa jak ty nie będzie odzywać się do mnie niepytana i opuść ten patyk, bo możesz tego pożałować, dziwko._

_Draco przyłożył swoją różdżkę do jej szyi. Ale Ginny była szybsza. Malfoy nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, gdy czerwone światło sparaliżowało jego ciało._

_– Zabini, weź go do swojego pokoju wspólnego i wymyśl jakąś dobrą wymówkę, dlaczego stracił przytomność – rozkazała zimnym tonem._

_– Idiotko, przecież on wciąż jest świadomy tego, co się dzieje. Zresztą czemu rzucasz zaklęcia na moich przyjaciół…_

_Dziewczyna uniosła kąciki ust w przerażającej karykaturze uśmiechu._

_– Chciałbyś, Zabini, by następnym razem, gdy będziesz wyciągać ode mnie eliksir ekstazy, pomyliły mi się fiolki z Impotentiae? Wiesz, że oba eliksiry mają ten sam kolor? – mówiąc, podeszła do niego całkiem blisko i niby zmysłowo, ale z groźbą w oczach, przejechała ręką po jego klatce piersiowej._

_Zabini lekko przygryzł wargę niepewny, jak powinien się zachować._

_– Tak myślałam. – Odwróciła się od niego i wróciła do sparaliżowanego blondyna. – Obliviate – mruknęła. Draco stracił przytomność._

Po raz trzeci tego dnia leżeli na podłodze gabinetu Malfoya.

– Zdaje się, że babranie się w naszej podświadomości nie było wcale dobrym pomysłem – stwierdził po chwili cicho Draco, bojąc się spojrzeć na Pottera.

Hermiona, także skrępowana, starała się objąć Harry’ego, by go pocieszyć, ale ten odtrącił jej dłonie. Po chwili wstał gwałtownie i wybiegł z domu Malfoya, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Chyba trzeba z nim porozmawiać – stwierdziła drżącym głosem Hermiona, wciąż siedząc na podłodze.

– Masz rację – przytaknął Draco, ale wcale się nie ruszył.

– Czyli ja mam to zrobić?

– Ty znasz Weasley lepiej niż ja.

– Ale to było twoje wspomnienie.

– Tylko co ja mu mogę powiedzieć? „Przykro mi, że twoja dziewczyna była zimną suką i ćpającą kurwą”?

– Dobrze, już dobrze, ja z nim porozmawiam – westchnęła z rezygnacją i podniosła się z podłogi. – Ale daj mi trochę whisky, na trzeźwo nie dam rady.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko, ale podał jej nieotwartą butelkę.

– Potterowi też się przyda – wyjaśnił.

Skinęła głową i już miała wyjść, by sprawdzić czy Harry’ego nie ma jeszcze gdzieś w pobliżu, gdy zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

– Przysięgnij mi, Malfoy, że nigdy więcej nie będziemy się babrać w swojej podświadomości.

– Nie musisz o to prosić. Nie mam zamiaru, to była koszmarna noc.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do blondyna, dopóki nie uświadomiła sobie, że to Malfoy stoi przed nią i szybko zmieniła wyraz twarzy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous nous aimez, s'il vous plaît – Kochaj nas, proszę


	23. Rozdział 22

 

Znalazła go dopiero po godzinie. I to tylko dlatego, że pubów w dzielnicy, w której mieszkał Malfoy, nie było zbyt dużo. Siedział nad kieliszkiem w najciemniejszej części baru i gdyby Hermiona nie potrzebowała skorzystać z toalety właśnie w tym miejscu, pewnie nawet by go nie zauważyła.

Gdy podeszła do jego stolika, głowę miał schowaną w dłoniach, opartych na stole i udawał, że nie widzi przysiadającej się do niego dziewczyny. Ona milczała, dopóki kelnerka nie przyniosła zamówionego przez nią Martini. Czekająca ją rozmowa przerażała ją na tyle, że potrzebowała odrobinę więcej sztucznej odwagi, mimo że tej nocy wypiła już całkiem sporo.

– Harry… – zaczęła, lecz przerwała, gdy podniósł głowę i w jego oczach ujrzała wściekłość. Nie tego się spodziewała, była pewna, że mężczyzna jest zszokowany, może smutny, ale z pewnością nie zły.

– Harry, na kogo się wściekasz? – spytała zdziwiona.

– Wiedziałaś? – spytał, ignorując jej pytanie i patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy.

– O eliksirach dowiedziałam się dopiero po twoim zniknięciu – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

– O tym, że się puszczała na prawo i lewo?

– Harry… – Chciała złapać go za dłoń, ale odsunął ją gwałtownie.

– Odpowiedz! Wiedziałaś? – zażądał przeraźliwie zimnym tonem.

– Tak – szepnęła, zaciskając palce na nóżce kieliszka.

– Jak długo to trwało?

Ten zimny Harry przerażał kobietę i sama nie wiedziała, co powinna mu odpowiedzieć.

– Długo…

– Kurwa, Hermiono, odpowiedz. Czy w szkole…? Myślę, że już za długo ukrywałaś przede mną prawdę. – Walnął ręką o stół, aż z jej kieliszka wychlusnęły kropelki płynu.

– Harry, przepraszam. Ja kilka razy chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale ty byłeś taki szczęśliwy, niczego nie widząc. Zresztą wciąż miałam nadzieję, że ona się zmieni, że gdy w końcu osiągnęła to, o czym marzyła od dziecka, gdy w końcu zdobyła ciebie, przestanie robić te idiotyzmy, które sprawią, że cię straci. Byłam pewna, że gdy my szukaliśmy horukruksów, ona wiernie na ciebie czekała, zresztą obiecała mi to. Przyrzekła, że jeśli nic ci nie powiem, ona się zmieni…

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to działo się jeszcze przed tym jak z nią chodziłem? – wyszeptał, jego złość zmieniła się w przygnębienie.

 – To straszne, Harry, ale tak. Ja myślę, że to wina Voldemorta. Ona dojrzała dużo wcześniej niż jej rówieśnicy, na naszym trzecim roku czasami widywałam ją z dużo starszymi chłopcami. Zdaje się, że to to Tom przez swój dziennik zrobił jej krzywdę większą niż wszyscy podejrzewaliśmy…

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ona puszczała się już jako dwunastolatka? – Oczy Harry’ego niemal wyszły z orbit, był całkowicie zszokowany.

– Sama nie wiem, ale na to wyglądało. Ona mi się nie zwierzała, zdaje się, że nikomu się nie zwierzała. Była przeraźliwie zamknięta w sobie.

Harry zamachał ręką na kelnerkę. Gdy przyszła z butelką, by nalać mu porcję do szklanki, wyjął jej z rąk całą butelkę. Nalał sobie dużą porcję, połknął ją jednym łykiem i znów napełnił szklankę.

– Harry, dobrze się czujesz? – spytała, z niepokojem patrząc na błyskawicznie pochłaniany przez niego alkohol.

– Jak mogę się dobrze czuć?! Pierwsza dziewczyna, którą naprawdę kochałem, okazała się dziwką. Uważałem ją za najczystszą i najbardziej dobrą osobę pod słońcem… Jak mogłaś utrzymywać to przede mną w tajemnicy? Rozumiem Rona, to jego siostra, ale ty? Nie obchodziło cię, że robię z siebie kompletnego kretyna?… Merlinie, przecież ja chciałem się z nią ożenić, mieć dzieci. Gdybym nie uciekł…

Ponownie schował twarz w dłoniach. Dziewczyna nieśmiało pogłaskała go po włosach.

– Przepraszam, Harry. Bardzo przepraszam. Masz rację, zachowałam się nielojalnie w stosunku do ciebie.

Harry podniósł głowę i westchnął ciężko.

– Jest mi tak strasznie przykro… – szeptała dalej kobieta.

– Cii… Już dobrze, już się nie gniewam – odpowiedział Potter, patrząc w jej brązowe oczy. Nie, Harry nie umiał długo się na nią gniewać.

– Powinieneś, Harry. Właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że Malfoy zachował się lepiej w stosunku do mnie, niż ja względem ciebie. To straszne…

– Jak to? – Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi.

– Och, no wiesz, z Jeanem. Malfoy pokazał, jakim idiotą był ten Francuzik, a ja nie zdobyłam się na zrobienie tego samego dla ciebie.

– Ciii… – Położył palce na jej pełnych ustach, druga ręką głaszcząc ją po policzku. – Chodźmy stąd.

Harry podszedł do baru i uregulował rachunek. Gdy Hermiona dołączyła do niego, objął ją w tali i tak wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Gdy znaleźli się na pustej uliczce, położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i teleportowała ich na Grimmauld Place.

– Dobranoc, Hermiono. – Harry pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.

– Dobranoc, Harry – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego słodko.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową i zniknął za drzwiami. Gdy usłyszał odgłos deportacji, bezsilnie usiadł na podłodze i schował twarz w dłoniach. Przed oczami wciąż widział nagą Ginny z mrocznym, przerażającym uśmiechem ze wspomnienia Draco. Wizja ta tak mocno kontrastowała z tym, jak wyobrażał sobie swoją ukochaną przez tyle lat, że aż miał problemy z równym oddychaniem. Tyle razy w ciągu bezsennych nocy, często obok kochanek z rudymi włosami, wyobrażał sobie jego czystą i niewinną Ginny, za którą tak cholernie tęsknił, która wydawała się być ideałem, z którym żadna inna kobieta nie mogła się równać. Tak, naprawdę każdą dziewczynę, z którą spał, porównywał do Weasleyówny, a to, że nigdy nie spędził nocy z oryginałem, sprawiało tylko, że żadna nie mogła się z nią równać. Tak było przynajmniej do czasów Ali, ona w końcu złamała obsesję na punkcie Ginny, ale to też nie wystarczyło, by umiał zatrzymać ją przy sobie…

Wstał spod drzwi i ruszył do salonu. Postanowił nalać sobie ostatniego drinka tuż przed snem, udając, że wcale nie wypił już tyle, że samo odkręcenie butelki mogło stanowić wyzwanie. Gdy zapalił światło, ujrzał swoją ulubioną whisky stojącą na środku stołu. Był pewny, że nie stała tam, gdy wychodził z domu, więc z zainteresowaniem podszedł bliżej i zauważył kartkę:

_Pewnie się przyda._

_D. Malfoy_

_PS. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś sam, w końcu ostatnio byłeś z Granger i teraz moja kolej na oznaczenie terenu._

Harry, tak jak podejrzewał, z pewnymi trudnościami nalał sobie wyśmienitego płynu, uśmiechając się szeroko, poszedł spać. Uświadomił sobie, że to co ma teraz sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy i gdyby nie wszystkie wydarzenia, które miały miejsce, nie doszedłby tu gdzie się znajduje. Do miejsca, gdzie troszczą się o niego Draco Malfoy i Hermiona Granger, miejsca, gdzie jest dla nich równie ważny, jak oni są ważni dla niego. Weasley stanowi tylko miniony epizod w jego życiu i nie ma potrzeby znów się nią przejmować.

– Wybaczam ci, Ginny – mruknął tuż przed zaśnięciem.

 

* * *

 

Harry’ego męczył kac. Nie była to dla niego nowość, więc nie przejmując się tym zbytnio, zakopał się mocnej w ciepłą kołdrę i postanowił nigdzie się nie ruszać. W końcu była sobota. Jego plany zostały jednak szybko skorygowane, gdy do pokoju wszedł pewien rześki i uśmiechnięty blondyn.

 – Szybki numerek czy śniadanie? – spytał, ściągając z niego kołdrę.

– Daj mi spokój, Malfoy – wychrypiał Harry, próbując przytrzymać nakrycie, jednocześnie nie podnosząc głowy z miękkiej poduszki.

– Czyżbyś potrzebował eliksiru na syndrom poalkoholowy?

– A istnieje coś takiego? – spytał Harry, otwierając jedno oko i zerkając nim na blondyna.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Tak się przypadkiem składa, że jeden mam przy sobie – powiedział, teatralnie wyciągając małą buteleczkę z kieszeni. Harry wstał gwałtownie i chwycił fiolkę. – Do dna – zachęcił go Draco.

Gdy Harry wypił kwaśny płyn, momentalnie poczuł się lepiej. Oprócz pozbycia się bólu głowy i nieznośnego uczucia w żołądku, dostał kopa energii.

– Ale jestem głodny – stwierdził, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach i zmierzając do kuchni.

– Czyli szybki numerek ma poczekać? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Draco do pleców Harry’ego.

– Zjesz ze mną? – spytał Harry, ignorując jego słowa i chowając głowę w lodówce.

– Mogę zjeść – przyzwolił łaskawie Ślizgon, siadając przy stole i machając różdżką, by ekspres Harry’ego zrobił mu kawę. Wypił łyk aromatycznego napoju i z kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął Proroka Codziennego.

Harry mieszał tradycyjne angielskie śniadanie i mruczał pod nosem jedną z ulubionych piosenek Beatlesów*.

– Naprawdę nie poradzisz sobie sam? To tylko śniadanie? – spytał Draco, nie odrywając się od gazety i śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Co? O co ci chodzi? – Przerwał radosne mruczenie Harry i spojrzał na blondyna.

– Nic, tylko tak się zastanawiam, czemu masz taki świetny humor. Myślałem, że po tych wczorajszych projekcjach będziesz dziś raczej zdołowany.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Było minęło, nie będę roztrząsał nieistotnych już wydarzeń.

Draco spojrzał uważnie na Pottera znad gazety, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Coś ciekawego? – Harry wskazał głową na Proroka, by Draco nie zadał mu kolejnych pytań, na które nie miał ochoty odpowiadać. Draco uniósł brwi w wyrazie politowania, ale odpowiedział swobodnie:

– Pansy wyznaczyła datę ślubu ze swoim niemieckim idiotą na wrzesień.

– Parkinson? Twoja dziewczyna?

– Była dziewczyna. Teraz jest „najbardziej znaną piosenkarką młodego pokolenia i narzeczoną niemieckiego miliardera” – zacytował fragment gazety złośliwym tonem.

– Wybierasz się na ślub?

– Jak dostanę zaproszenie, pewnie tak.

– Dlaczego miałbyś nie dostać?

– Ona z pewnością chciałaby mnie zaprosić, nie wiadomo jednak, czy jej szwabski narzeczony wyrazi zgodę.

– Nie przesadzaj, Malfoy. Myślisz, że facet będzie się bał, że mu skradniesz pannę młodą sprzed ołtarza? Urok Malfoya aż tak nie działa.

– Powiedział facet, który daje mi się regularnie pieprzyć, mimo że w dzieciństwie byliśmy największymi wrogami. – Wyszczerzył się do wywracającego oczy Pottera. – Ale to nie dlatego myślę, że mnie nie zaproszą. Rodzina tego idioty od zawsze nienawidziła mojej. No może nie od zawsze. Zaczęło się od XVI wieku.

– Za cóż to tak się nie lubiliście? Czyżby jakiś twój przystojny przodek skradł pannę młodą sprzed ołtarza biednemu Niemcowi? Jak on się nazywa?

– Karl Kleve. Swoją drogą, Pansy Kleve brzmi znacznie lepiej niż Pansy Parkinson, szczególnie jeśli jest się piosenkarką.

– Przyznasz się w końcu, jak zalazłeś za skórę biednemu Karlowi? – spytał Potter, wyjmując chleb z tostera.

– Ja mu jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem. To tylko moi uwielbiający władzę przodkowie. – Harry prychnął, przypominając sobie żądzę władzy Lucjusza. – Moja rodzina była spokrewniona z Boleynami.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to Malfoyowie przyczynili się do pierwszego rozwodu mugolskiego króla? – wykrzyknął Potter, szybko kojarząc fakty i wpatrując się niedowierzająco w blondyna.

– Tak jakby. Trochę Amortencji i Henryk VIII nie mógł nie zrobić wszystkiego co Anna Boleyn chciała.

– Naprawdę? Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

– Tak, chcę. Anna Boleyn została królowa dzięki zaangażowaniu moich przodków. Gdy eliksir przestał działać, wtrąciła się inna czarodziejska rodzina: Seymour. Ich ostatni potomek zginął w czasach mojego dziadka... A pamiętasz czwartą żonę Henryka VIII? Chyba najmniej znaną.

– To ta historia z obrazem? Namalowano ją ładniejszą niż była w rzeczywistości i król stwierdził, że jest tak szpetna, że nigdy nie pójdzie z nią do łóżka – odpowiedział Harry, przypominając sobie lekcje historii z podstawówki, a raczej to, co opowiadał na przerwie jeden z kolegów. Dla dziesięcioletnich chłopców opowieści o życiu seksualnym króla wydawały się wyjątkowo interesujące.

– Podobno tak właśnie działa zaklęcie szpecące. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Anna z Kleve była przodkiem narzeczonego Pansy. Dosyć szybko straciła tytuł królowej i znów wkroczyliśmy my, z żoną numer pięć Katarzyną Howard, która była córką Edmunda Howarda, który był młodszym bratem mojego prapradziadka czarodzieja, którego córka wyszła za Malfoya – wyliczał. – Jak widzisz, nienawiść między Kleve i Malfoyami sięga zamierzchłych czasów. Nie sądzę, by zaprosili mnie na ślub. Być może boją się, że znów rzucę jakąś szpecącą klątwę.

– Musisz opowiedzieć o tym Hermionie, ona zawsze uwielbiała miejsca, gdzie styka się mugolska historia z tą czarodziejską.

– Granger, wszędzie ta Granger. Nie możemy się jej pozbyć chociaż na jeden dzień? – zrzędził Draco, z powrotem chowając się za gazetą.

– Nie, nie da rady, Malfoy – odpowiedziała mu wkraczająca energicznie do kuchni kobieta. Draco prychnął cicho na jej widok. – Cześć, Harry. Jak się czujesz? – spytała, muskając usta bruneta.

– Czuję się świetnie. Dajcie mi spokój. Jak jeden się odczepił to druga zaczęła – marudził Harry, stawiając na stole trzy talerze z dużymi porcjami śniadania.

– Wiedziałeś, że ona się wprosi? – spytał obrażony Draco, widząc ilość jedzenia.

– Tobie też nikt nie wysyłał zaproszenia. – Zirytowała się Hermiona.

 – Moglibyście wreszcie przestać się kłócić. To naprawdę jest męczące i ja nie mam zamiaru tego znosić. Nie zdołalibyście zachowywać się tak samo jak wtedy, gdy pozbywaliśmy się Jeana, albo gdy załatwialiśmy sprawę z Umbridge? Jak trzeba działać to umiecie współpracować, ale jak nic się nie dzieje, nie da się z wami wytrzymać – powiedział Harry zmęczonym głosem i odkładając z brzdękiem widelec, wyszedł z pokoju.

– Harry! – zawołali za nim jednocześnie. I w tej samej chwili spojrzeli na siebie spod łba.

 

* * *

 

– To wciąż jest dla mnie absurdalne – obwieściła Hermiona kilka tygodni później, siedząc na skórzanej kanapie i wpatrując się w ogromny plazmowy telewizor.

– Co takiego? – spytał Harry, opierając głowę o jej ramię.

– To, że siedzimy w salonie Malfoya i oglądamy razem z nim mugolski serial.

– Nie byle jaki serial, Granger. To najlepszy mugolski serial wszechczasów. A dziś jest nowy odcinek i nie mam zamiaru go przegapić przez twoją nieproszoną wizytę – stwierdził Draco, siadając po drugiej stronie Pottera z dużą miską chipsów.

– Jak byłem w Holandii to zawsze…

– Harry, naprawdę nie mamy ochoty na twoje gawędy o wspaniałej Holandii. Opowiadasz o niej, jakby to była jakaś arkadia. Mogę się założyć, że jest to równie okropne miejsce jak Londyn – narzekał Draco.

– Co ty chcesz od Londynu? – obruszyła się Hermiona.

– Cicho, Granger! Zaczyna się! – uciszył ją Malfoy, pogłaśniając jednocześnie telewizor.

Trójka osób oświetlona jedynie niebieskim światłem padającym z ekranu wyrywała sobie chipsy, śmiejąc się co chwilę, dogryzając sobie i komentując oglądany program.

Żadne z nich nie uświadamiało sobie, że spędzają razem każdą wolną chwilę, że wieczory, w których nie przebywają w swoim towarzystwie, są rzadkością, że nawet gdy przychodził weekend, w którym Draco spotykał się z tajemniczą osobą, musieli przynajmniej wysyłać sobie sowy ze złośliwymi liścikami, że Harry zapomniał, że miał jakichś mugolskich znajomych, że Hermiona nie czytała już tak ogromnych ilości książek jak kiedyś, a nawet nie odwiedzała zbyt często księgarni. Nie zauważali, że samoistnie dopasowywali się do siebie, znali się na tyle, że bez pytania każdy z nich potrafił nalać tego drinka, na jaki druga osoba miała w tej chwili ochotę, że jeśli jedli razem śniadanie, każdy dostawał odpowiedni fragment Proroka – Hermiona z częścią polityczną, Draco ekonomiczną, a Harry sportową – że wstawiając wodę, robiło się jedną czarną kawę, jedną czarną herbatę oraz jedną z mlekiem i cukrem, że gdy byli w restauracji Harry wyjadał oliwki z sałaty Draco, Hermiona podkradała deser Harry’ego, a Draco dopijał wino Hermiony. Nawet dzielenie się nocami z Harrym przyszło pozostałej dwójce całkiem naturalnie. Potrafili jednym spojrzeniem ustalić, kto teleportuje Pottera do domu jego czy swojego i zawsze tak trafnie, że Harry nigdy nie pomyślał, że mógłby wybrać inaczej.

Także w takiej zwykłej sytuacji siedzenia na jednej kanapie postronny obserwator miałby co analizować. Miejsce na środku zajmował Harry, po jednej stronie Hermiona bawiła się mechanicznie jego włosami, jednocześnie podkradając chipsy z miski na kolanach Draco, który z kolei półleżał z drugiej strony, ze stopami położonymi na stole, tuż obok stóp Harry’ego, które co chwilę trącał. Większość komentarzy Draco i Harry’ego wywoływało prychnięcia Hermiony, jednak działało to dwustronnie: Draco także wyśmiewał się ze słów dwójki Gryfonów. Tylko Harry przyjmował ich uszczypliwości z uśmieszkiem i dopiero, gdy posuwały się według niego za daleko, próbował jej powstrzymać, sam jednak rzadko włączał się w ich utarczki słowne.

– Jak ci się podobało, Hermiono? – spytał Harry, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe, przy podkładzie charakterystycznej muzyki.

– Kto by pomyślał, że Malfoy wynajdzie całkiem sympatyczny program? – przyznała kobieta.

– Widocznie, Granger, jestem lepszy od ciebie we wszystkim, nawet w domenach czysto mugolskich – oznajmił Ślizgon.

– To jest dopiero absurdalne, że Draco Malfoy, który w wieku dwunastu lat cieszył się z powodu otwarcia komnaty tajemnic i możliwości zabicia wszystkich mugolaków, stał się ekspertem od niemagicznej kultury i jeszcze się tym chwali – wtrącił Harry.

Blondyn spojrzał wilkiem na bruneta, mając mu za złe wypominanie błędów dzieciństwa. Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Malfoy, jeśli jesteś w czymś lepszy to tylko w domenach mugolskich. Przypomnij mi proszę, jakie jest twoje ostatnie osiągnięcie w jakiejś dziedzinie magicznej? – zripostowała Hermiona, puszczając mimo uszu stwierdzenie Harry’ego.

– Zapomniałaś? Zostałem czarodziejem roku.

– Tylko dlatego, że Harry nie chce się przyznać, że jest Potterem. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, że Wybraniec wrócił, nie miałbyś na pewno żadnych szans z tymi mdłymi włoskami.

– Odczep się od moich włosów, Granger, moje są przynajmniej regularnie czesane.

– Ej! To nie moja wina, że mam takie geny. – Harry przyjął na siebie ripostę Malfoya, udając obrażonego.

Hermiona i Draco zaczęli żartobliwie targać ciemną czuprynę, by udobruchać jego sztuczne dąsy, ale gdy ich palce się dotknęły, odskoczyli zniesmaczeni.

– Była umowa. Mieliście nie wzdrygać się na swój widok – przypomniał Harry, próbując zachować powagę na widok ich kwaśnych min.

– To odruch bezwarunkowy – usprawiedliwił się Malfoy.

– Na widok, nie dotyk – powiedziała w tej samej chwili Granger.

– Wracając do serialu*. Myślę, że był to jeden z sympatyczniejszych odcinków tego sezonu – stwierdził Harry, by nie dopuścić do kolejnego pojedynku na miny, na który się zanosiło.

– Masz rację, podobał mi się. Szczególnie przy porównaniu z tymi, które leciały ostatnio – przytaknął Draco.

– Mi najbardziej podobała się postać Vincenta, nawiasem mówiąc to bardzo dobry malarz – stwierdziła Hermiona.

– Dobry! To mało powiedziane! To najbardziej niesamowity i wspaniały malarz pod słońcem. Jego obrazy przekazują tyle pozytywnych emocji. Nikt inny nie umie tak zachwycać kolorem i ta jego miękka linia, bez zbędnych ostrych kantów – entuzjazmował się Potter.

 – Ale przecież to są mugolskie obrazy – zdziwił się blondyn.

– Cóż za spostrzegawczość, panie specjalisto od mugoloznastwa – zakpiła Hermiona.

 – Zamknij się, Granger. Chodzi mi o to, że one się nie ruszają… – Hermiona prychnęła złośliwym śmiechem. – Granger! Lepiej mi wytłumacz, jak jesteś taka mądra, dlaczego mugole oglądają nieruszające się portrety? Rozumiem, że robili tak przed wynalezieniem telewizji, ale teraz po co mieliby to robić? – Draco zmarszczył czoło z wyrazem szczerej konsternacji na twarzy.

– Oglądanie obrazów nie ma nic wspólnego z oglądaniem telewizji – zaczął Harry. – Łączą się z tym zupełnie inne emocję i oczekiwania… Oglądając film liczysz na interesującą fabułę, oglądając obraz cieszysz się jego pięknem. Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć… Hermiono? – Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z prośbą o pomoc.

– Patrząc na obraz, liczysz na przeżycie estetyczne, jeśli jest się wrażliwym, możesz poczuć emocje autora, atmosferę obrazu. To jest bardzo trudne do wyrażenia…

– A dlaczego czarodzieje oglądają obrazy? – spytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że dzięki odpowiedzi Draco, będzie umiał lepiej wytłumaczyć, co miał na myśli.

– Gdy byłem dzieckiem, rodzice zabierali mnie do muzeum w nagrodę. Dla dziecka to było naprawdę ogromna przyjemność. Mogłeś oglądać bitwy czarodziejów, łapanie znicza albo zabijanie smoków. Niestety istnieje mało takich czarodziejskich obrazów, najczęściej powstawały portrety i po pięciu pokazach zaczynało się robić nudno. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Słyszysz, Hermiono? Niesamowite, czarodzieje traktują obrazy jak kino. W sumie, nie dziwię ci się, że tak lubisz oglądać filmy, Draco.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami odrobinę zakłopotany, wychodząc na idiotę przed wychowanymi wśród mugoli towarzyszami. Gdy uświadomił sobie to uczucie, pomyślał o przewracających się w grobie przodkach.

– W takim razie musimy zabrać cię do mugolskiego muzeum, żebyś mógł na własne oczy zrozumieć, co to znaczy podziwiać dzieło sztuki – zarządził Harry.

– Świetny pomysł. Tak dawno nie byłam w muzeum. – Ucieszyła się Hermiona.

– Niech wam będzie, mogę dać się namówić – przyzwolił Malfoy, udając, że wcale nie jest zainteresowany, ale i tak nikogo na to nie nabierając.

– To co, w najbliższą sobotę? National Gallery? – spytał Harry.

– Po co iść na półśrodki, teleportujmy się do Luwru – zaproponowała Hermiona.

– Jeśli możemy teleportować się za granicę, może wybierzemy się do muzeum Van Gogha? Przy okazji zobaczycie kawałek Amsterdamu na własne oczy i przestaniecie zaprzeczać, że to wspaniałe miasto – podsunął myśl Potter.

– Świetny pomysł. Luwr zwiedzałam mnóstwo razy, a w Holandii jeszcze nie byłam. To co, w sobotę? – Kobieta poparła pomysł z entuzjazmem.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, niby obojętnie. Harry’emu na myśl o odwiedzeniu miasta, za którym tak często tęsknił, uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

    

  * To [ta piosenka Beatlesów](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCGvZgDvtkU). (Ta krótka scenka jest takim moim osobistym pstryczkiem w nos pewnej osobie, która i tak tego nie przeczyta, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać).  
       
     *A to kilka wikipediowych stron dla ciekawskich i niezaznajomionych z brytyjską historią:  
     [Anna Boleyn](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Boleyn)  
     [Anna z Kleve, historia z obrazem](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_z_Kleve)  
     [Katarzyna Howard](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katarzyna_Howard)  
       
     * To ten [odcinek, tego serialu](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVnKlJ7mIa0).


	24. Rozdział 23

  
Kobieta przy wejściu do muzeum spojrzała zdziwiona na Hermionę, gdy podczas sprawdzania jej torebki dostrzegła różdżkę. Pokręciła głową i mruknęła: "toeristen"*, uśmiechając się ciepło. Harry zaczął chichotać. Świadomość, że jest w Holandii, napełniała go wielką radością. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym krajem, za widokiem wszędobylskich rowerów i ślicznych kamieniczek, a przede wszystkim za otwartymi, wyrozumiałymi i miłymi dla każdego ludźmi oraz ich odrobinę kanciastym językiem.

Spędzili sporo czasu w muzeum. Harry oprowadził ich po wszystkich trzech piętrach i z ogromnym entuzjazmem opowiadał o ulubionych obrazach. Najwięcej czasu spędzili przed jego ukochanym malowidłem: ["The Yellow House"](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTNy6zDzHQ8H_gtvkSe-YAH4x1rkdRXXzmVMwLV64e3V77AwiAHcg). Harry wspominał, ile razy siedział przed tym dziełem nawet przez pół dnia, gdy łapała go chandra. Patrzenie na to pełne słońca i entuzjazmu dzieło poprawiało mu humor.

Draco po obejrzeniu kilku obrazów i przysłuchiwaniu się, jak Gryfoni zachwycają się połączeniem kolorów, ruchem pędzla i emocjami wypływającymi z dzieła, zrozumiał co mieli na myśli i odkrył dlaczego mugole oglądają nieruchome obrazy. Potem gdy już we trójkę zachwycali się delikatnością obrazu:["Almond Tree in Bloom"](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/192x/d9/1c/b6/d91cb64a31cbf16ed7521dbf71a534b2.jpg), Draco sam umiał określić, że podoba mu się połączenie turkusowego tła z czerwienią liści, które sprawiło, że obraz miał w sobie nieokreśloną energię.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, Harry zamiast oglądać doskonale znane mu obrazy podglądał przyjaciół. Z uśmiechem na ustach obserwował Draco, z niepokojem oglądającego ["Kop van een skelet met brandende sigaret"](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQGxN6x2TudASloyW3NA5jXLaYTdMmnE0qoUrsy5ckfubYtHQQywA) i nawet specjalnie poszedł do sklepu z pamiątkami, by kupić Malfoyowi kubek z wizerunkiem tego malowidła. Hermiona z kolei urzeczona wpatrywała się w ["Agostina Segatori Sitting in the Café du Tambourin"](http://www.vincent-van-gogh-gallery.org/Agostina-Segatori-Sitting-In-The-Cafe-Du-Tambourin.jpg). Po wyrazie jej twarzy Harry rozpoznał, że przedstawiona na obrazie dziwna kobieta z papierosem w ręku i nieprzeniknioną miną zafascynowała ją. A gdy w kolejnej sali ze łzami wzruszenia oglądała dzieło Claude Moneta, Harry podszedł do niej i objął ją w pasie, by w takiej pozycji razem wpatrywać się w ["Bulb Fields and Windmills near Rijnsburg"](http://www.insecula.com/PhotosNew/00/00/07/37/ME0000073701_3.jpg).

– Był pierwszym malarzem, którego pokochałam. Zachwycałam się nim, gdy byłam z rodzicami w Paryżu – wyszeptała, opierając tył głowy na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Harry pocałował ją pocieszająco w skroń. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło Malfoya, który obserwując obejmującą się dwójkę, nieświadomie się uśmiechnął. Czuł dziwną czułość na widok przed swoimi oczami. Ta nowa reakcja nie została jednak przez niego zauważona, nie mógł więc nawet zastanowić się dlaczego nie czuje zazdrości.

 

* * *

 

– Pokażę wam ulicę czerwonych latarni i kanały. Są piękne, zobaczycie! I te wąskie uliczki i kamieniczki, i kupimy hagelslag* – entuzjazmował się Potter, gdy wyszli na ogromny plac otaczający muzeum Van Gogha.

– Potter, uspokój się! Zachowujesz się jak pięciolatek – stwierdził Malfoy, unosząc brwi z politowaniem.

– Odczep się ode mnie. Mam prawo się cieszyć, nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo się stęskniłem za tym krajem – odburknął brunet, odrobinę tracąc entuzjazm, nie widząc jego odzwierciedlania na twarzach przyjaciół.

– Chętnie zwiedzimy to miasto, naprawdę, Harry. Nie słuchaj tego idioty – próbowała pocieszyć go Hermiona, popychając blondyna. Jednak Potter widział wyraźnie, że jej rozbawienie bardziej spowodowane jest widokiem infantylnie zachowującego się Harry’ego niż potykającego się Draco.

Obrażony Potter zostawił przyjaciół kilka kroków w tyle. Prowadził ich obok małych budek z pamiątkami i ogromnej fontanny. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że miał udawać obrażenie. Na widok wielkiego napisu „I amsterdam” uśmiechnął się promiennie. Przypominał sobie pewien mroźny wieczór, spacer z Alą przez pół miasta zakończony ich pierwszym pocałunkiem, właśnie pod tym biało czerwonym napisem. Gdy przechodził przez most nad jednym z kanałów, przypomniało mu się jak wracał z Irene z imprezy i zupełnie pijani stwierdzili, że dużo zabawniej będzie przejść po lodzie niż po chodniku, jak poślizgnął się tak, że złamał nogę i jak Irene, w tamtym momencie wyznająca skrajnie feministyczne poglądy, iż kobieta jest równa mężczyźnie we wszystkim, nie zgodziła się zadzwonić po pomoc i sama przytaszczyła go do szpitala. Kobieta na białym rowerze przywołała obraz Lisy, która nigdy nie pamiętała, gdzie zostawiała swój rower i Harry nie raz przeszukiwał ulice w poszukiwaniu jej pojazdu, w nagrodę dostając zostawiającego czerwony ślad całusa w policzek. Przechodząc obok małej kawiarni, oczami wyobraźni widział Jeanine z nieodłącznym papierosem w ustach i jej zawsze wyssane z palca opowieści o kolejnych podbojach miłosnych, które powodowały porozumiewawcze spojrzenia Harry’ego i Pima.

– Harry, ktoś cię woła. – Przerwała jego wspomnienia Hermiona, lekko zdenerwowana wskazując na wrzeszczącego mężczyznę biegnącego w ich stronę.

– Harry! Harry Potter! – krzyczał, wymachując rękami.

– Tylko Potter może mieć takiego pecha. We własnym kraju nikt go nie rozpoznał, chwila za granicą i już znajdują się wielbiciele Wybrańca – mruknął rozbawiony Draco.

– Tradycyjne Obliviate? – spytała zdenerwowana Hermiona Malfoya, grzebiąc w torebce w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

– Żadnych czarów! – rozkazał Harry i posłał dwójce ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie zanim wpadł w ramiona wysokiego Holendra z jasnobrązowymi włosami i dużym uśmiechem.

– Baby, ik heb je zo gemist! [hol.: ”Kochanie, brakowało mi ciebie!”] – wykrzyknął mężczyzna w czubek czarnych włosów. Niska postura Harry’ego pozwalała dwumetrowemu szatynowi niemal oprzeć brodę o czubek potterowskiej głowy.

– Me too baby, je wist niet hoeveel [hol.: „Mi też, kochanie, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo”] – odparł Harry, klepiąc przyjaciela po pośladkach, jak za starych czasów.

Na to spoufalanie się dwójka Brytyjczyków uniosła wysoko brwi i nawet spojrzała na siebie, szukając w swych oczach wyjaśnienia. Nie znajdując go, bliźniaczym gestem ukrywającym niepokój założyli ręce na piersi.

– Kom je thuis? [hol.: ”Wróciłeś do domu?”] – spytał wysoki mężczyzna.

– We zijn gewoon toeristen, helaas [hol.: „Jesteśmy tylko turystami, niestety”]

– We? [hol.: „My?”]

– Może was przedstawię – wrócił do angielskiego Harry. – To moi przyjaciele z Anglii: Hermiona i Draco, a to Pim.

– Miło mi. – Holenderczyk podał rękę Brytyjczykom, bardziej przyglądając się Potterowi niż nowo poznanym. Dwójka Hogwartczyków odwzajemniła uścisk, przybierając odrobinę sztuczny uśmiech.

– C'est Pim, qui je pense? [ franc.: „To ten Pim, o którym myślę?”] – spytał Draco Harry’ego, pamiętając jedną z pijackich opowieści Pottera o swoim pierwszym razie.

– Que pense toi? [franc.: „Co masz na myśli?”] – spytała Hermiona, nie znosząc sytuacji, gdy Ślizgon wiedział więcej niż ona.

– Malfoy! – upomniał szeptem Potter, robiąc przy tym znaczącą minę, by ten się zamknął.

– Oui, que pense toi, mon ami? [franc.: ”Tak, co masz na myśli, przyjacielu?] – dodał Pim, nie próbując powstrzymywać śmiechu na widok zawstydzonych Brytyjczyków.

– Co tam słychać w Amsterdamie? – spytał Harry, próbując zatuszować gafę swoich przyjaciół.

– Irene cię nienawidzi, bo się z nią nie pożegnałeś, ale myślę, że jak tylko zobaczy twoją mordę zaraz ponownie będzie gotowa rodzić ci dzieci. Ja stwierdziłem, że najwyższy czas zakończyć edukację i obroniłem wreszcie doktorat. A co najważniejsze i najgorsze, zamknęli nasz pub. Wyobrażasz sobie? Teraz w jego miejscu jest pralnia. Na szczęście znalazłem nowy, całkiem przyjemny… To co, idziemy? Czy twoi znajomi mają tak samo słabą głowę, jak ty zawsze miałeś? – trajkotał mężczyzna w nienagannym angielskim, ubarwiając niektóre głoski swoistym akcentem.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak bezpośredni jest Pim, jak świetnie się z nim zawsze bawił i że naprawdę za nim tęsknił, chyba nawet mocniej niż za samą Holandią. Objął go po przyjacielsku w pasie i dał się prowadzić, nawet nie zwracając uwagi czy Hermiona i Draco podążają za nim.

– Mam ci przypomnieć, kto kogo zawsze musiał odprowadzać do domu? I ile razy chciałeś się kąpać w kanałach? Swoją drogą, kto wyperswadowywał ci te pomysły podczas mojej nieobecności? – kontynuował rozmowę Potter.

– Bez ciebie kąpiele nie są już tak atrakcyjne. – Pim potargał włosy przyjaciela. – Ale twoje miejsce zostało częściowo wypełnione. Wyobraź sobie, że jakiś miesiąc temu wprowadziła się do mnie Jeanine. Podobno właściciele mieszkania, które wynajmowała, stwierdzili, że robiła za dużo hałasu i wywalili ją na bruk. – Wywrócił oczami, wywołując atak śmiechu bruneta.

– No tak, te wszystkie imprezy, które robi i na których jest podrywana przez królewiczów i nie zapominajmy o tych wszystkich reżyserach filmowych, którzy widząc ją na ulicy, proponują rolę w najlepszych produkcjach – zakpił Harry.

– No właśnie! Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś! Muszę ci pokazać! – entuzjazmował się Pim, równie mocno jak Harry kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy wszyscy Niderlandczycy są tak samo żywiołowi i czy to ten kraj wpływa w ten sposób także na Harry’ego. – Znalazłem pornola, gdzie główną rolę gra kobieta identyczna jak Irene, oczywiście z większymi piersiami, ale nawet ona stwierdziła, że dostrzega podobieństwo.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znów wróciłeś do tego strasznego nałogu?

– Nie, bez ciebie to nie to samo. – Harry spłonął rumieńcem i z niepokojem spojrzał na dwójkę wlokących się za nimi Brytyjczyków. Oboje wyglądali na lekko obrażonych, nie będąc już w centrum uwagi Wybrańca. – Oglądam je, bo Jeanine strasznie się wkurza, gdy puszczam te filmy, ale oczywiście nigdy tego nie przyzna, w końcu…

– … ”Denk niet dat ik preuts” – wpadł mu w słowo Harry. Gdy jednocześnie powiedzieli to samo zdanie, wybuchnęli niepohamowanym śmiechem.

– To znaczy: „nie myśl, że jestem pruderyjna”, nasza koleżanka zdecydowanie nadużywa tego zdania – wytłumaczył po chwili Harry swoim przyjaciołom.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie, a Draco przybrał swój cyniczny wyraz twarzy.

– Tam jest ten nowy pub. – Holenderczyk wskazał ciemne witryny widniejące w jednej z kamieniczek.

– Pim, obawiam się, że jest trochę za wcześnie. – Zerknął z niepokojem na Hermionę, przypominając sobie jedną z jej tyrad, że mógłby nie pić chociaż przed obiadem. – Może wcześniej pójdziemy coś zjeść?

– OK, jak wolisz. Zapraszam was do mnie, Jeanine mówiła, że zrobi dziś klapstuk i hutspot.

Hermiona i Draco westchnęli zrezygnowani i widząc swoją reakcję oraz łapiąc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Pottera, zaczęli cicho chichotać.

 

* * *

 

Holenderskie potrawy przygotowane przez Jeanine zdawały się jeszcze gorsze niż te przyrządzane kiedyś przez Pottera. Zdawały się, ponieważ Draco, widząc minę Hermiony po przełknięciu jednego kęsa, nie miał zamiaru nawet próbować odrażającej paciai. Więc po godzinie siedzenia w dekadencko urządzonym mieszkaniu przyjaciół Pottera, gdy blondynowi zaburczało w brzuchu po raz trzeci, mruknął coś o ogromnym zainteresowaniu zwiedzeniem Amsterdamu i wymknął się, by znaleźć jakąś restaurację z ogólnoeuropejskim jedzeniem. Z irytacją stwierdził, że Potter, pochłonięty rozmową z Pimem, wysoką blondynką Irene, drobną Lisą i korpulentną Jeanine w ich kanciastym języku, nawet nie zaważył, że Draco coś mówił. Jego wyjście zanotowała tylko Hermiona, która po chwili rozważania co jest gorsze: czas sam na sam z Malfoyem czy śmierć z nudów i głodu, ruszyła za Ślizgonem. Ten na widok zbiegającej ze schodów Gryfonki uniósł ironicznie brwi.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy.

– Przecież nic nie mówię. – Udawał niewiniątko Draco.

– Zamknij się. Nie wierzę w to co mówię, ale zdaje się, że wolę iść z tobą niż siedzieć z tymi holenderskimi dziwakami.

– Ja także jestem zachwycony twoim towarzystwem, Granger – zakpił Draco.

Hermiona wymamrotała kilka inwektyw pod nosem.

Gdy wyszli spomiędzy małych uliczek na bardziej ruchliwą część miasta, blondyn zerknął przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna wciąż mu towarzyszy i spytał:

– Myślisz, że do pizzy też dodają jabłka*? Czy może kuchnia włoska jest w miarę bezpieczna?

– Miejmy nadzieję. Choć obawiam się, że ich kanciaste języki ze zniszczonymi kubkami smakowymi to sprawa beznadziejna.

– Masz rację, jedyna nadzieja w tym, że widać tu sporo turystów i może choć dla nich robią coś jadalnego. – Draco wskazał na grupkę Japończyków wyposażonych w ogromną liczbę aparatów fotograficznych.

– Może spróbujemy tutaj. Ten facet wygląda mi na Włocha. – Wskazała Hermiona opartego o witrynę restauracji starszego, śniadego mężczyznę w białym fartuchu.

– Może być, jestem zbyt głodny, by szukać dalej – stwierdził blondyn i podszedł do śniadoskórego mężczyzny. – Benvenuti, qualcosa di buono da mangiare qui? [wł.: „Dzień dobry, zjemy tutaj coś dobrego?”]

– Wat? – Zdziwiony wytrzeszczył oczy. [ hol.: „Co?”]

– Tu as tien Italienne – wymruczał Draco do chichoczącej Hermiony, machając lekceważąco w stronę mężczyzny. [franc.: „Masz swojego Włocha”]

Usiedli przy jedynym wolnym stoliku na zewnątrz, między dwoma trzymającymi się za ręce parami. Draco zauważając sąsiedztwo skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Po włosku też potrafisz mówić? Czyżby także Benito Mussolini był twoim przodkiem? – kpiła Hermiona.

– Zazdrościsz mi poligloctwa czy szlachetności mojego rodu? – spytał Draco tonem godnym króla udzielającego audiencji.

– Niczego nie zazdroszczę, idioto. Lepiej wezwij kelnera – mruknęła zirytowana.

Zjedli gumową w smaku pizzę w milczeniu przerywanym tylko od czasu do czasu zirytowanym prychnięciem jednego z nich, gdy pary siedzące obok okazywały sobie namiętne uczucia. Potem prychnięcia zmieniły się w wymienianie rozbawionych spojrzeń, a gdy jedna z francuskich turystek siedząca dwa stoliki dalej, zaczęła krzyczeć na swojego towarzysza: „Patrz i ucz się, ty mnie tak już nie całujesz! Kiedy ostatni raz wsadziłeś mi rękę pod spódnicę?!”, oboje zakrztusili się swoimi napojami ze śmiechu.

– Granger, jesteśmy w Holandii - kraju słynnego z dwóch rzeczy… – zaczął Draco, gdy kelner przyniósł im rachunek za niesmaczny posiłek i nadszedł czas na wyjście z restauracji.

– … z tulipanów i pierwszych legalnych małżeństw jednopłciowych? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że postawisz na swoim i zgarniesz mi Pottera? – zakpiła.

– Oboje dobrze wiemy, że zarówno Potter, jak i ja kompletnie nie nadajemy się do takich rzeczy jak _małżeństwo_. – Wzdrygnął się teatralnie, wymawiając ostatnie słowo. – Chodziło mi o inne dwie rzeczy, mianowicie: rowery i marihuanę. Co powiesz na wypróbowanie ich specjalności? Jestem ciekawy jak różni się od naszego czarodziejskiego odpowiednika.

– No nie wiem…

– Jeśli tak bardzo śpieszy ci się do słuchania Neandertalczyków, Niderlandczyków czy jak im tam i nawijania włosów na palce, droga wolna. Ja nie mam zamiaru wracać tam trzeźwy.

– Idę z tobą, ale tylko jako towarzystwo, nie będę nic palić – zgodziła się pośpiesznie. Zdecydowanie nakręcanie włosów na palce z nudów nie było tym, co chciała robić.

– No tak, jak mogłem zapomnieć, że mam do czynienia z eks-mieszkanką Gryffindoru, jedynego sprawiedliwego domu Hogwartu, która nigdy nie zrobi rzeczy sprzecznych z prawem, jak na przykład użycie pięści na niewinnych kolegach – drwił Draco.

– Jakbyś zapomniał, panie Ślizgonie, palenie trawki w tym państwie nie jest sprzeczne z prawem.

– A więc o to chodzi? Chcesz przemycić trochę do Anglii? Rozumiem, że wtedy będziesz palić bez umiaru?

Hermiona zignorowała jego wypowiedź.

Po kilkunastu minutach w coffeeshopie, obserwując rozluźnionych i uśmiechniętych ludzi naokoło, stwierdziła, że jedno spróbowanie nie oznacza, że skończy jak Ginny. Chwilę wierciła się na krześle, bo wcale nie podobała jej się wizja proszenia o cokolwiek Malfoya, ale w końcu z wyzwaniem w oczach złapała blondyna za ramię.

– Dobra, przekonałeś mnie. Niech ci będzie, raz spróbuję.

– Masz. – Nie odpowiedział na jej wyzywający ton i nawet nie zmieniając półleżącej pozycji, podał jej zapalonego blanta.

Gdy zaciągnęła się, próbując powstrzymać kaszel, uśmiechnął się w typowy dla niego sposób.

– Będzie bardzo zabawnie, jeśli zaraz zapomnisz o swoich purytańskich zasadach i rzucisz się na mnie, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi.

– Widzę, że to jest silniejsze niż się mówi, jeśli gadasz takie idiotyzmy po kilku minutach. Malfoy, nie wiem w jakim wszechświecie miałabym się na ciebie rzucić, skoro ledwo powstrzymałam torsje po włożeniu do ust obślinionego przez ciebie peta.

– Granger, moja droga Granger. Potter też tak z pewnością myślał, a tylko jeden wdech dymu Marianny i rzucił się na mnie jak Lockhart na lusterko. Widocznie te zielone listki powodują u Gryfonów ogromną potrzebę rzucenia się na najbliższego boga seksu.

– Malfoy, jesteś skończonym idiotą. – Zaciągnęła się ponownie i także wygodnie rozłożyła swoje ciało na miękkiej sofie. – Zarozumiałym i zapatrzonym w siebie kretynem, który układa swoje blond piórka dłużej niż normalna kobieta i…

– Nie mierz ludzi… a w zasadzie kobiet… swoją miarą – przerwał jej, wyszczerzając białe zęby.

Nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiając, odwzajemniła uśmiech, rozbawiona i nawet przez myśl przeszło jej, że szare tęczówki okrążające rozszerzone źrenice mają bardzo ładny kolor.

– Zamknij się – mruknęła po raz kolejny tego dnia i machnęła ręką, by go szturchnąć, ale czuła się tak przyjemnie otępiona, że nawet nie chciało jej się porządnie wycelować i jej ręka wylądowała na kolanie niezauważającego tego Ślizgona. – Swoją drogą, serio? To w ten sposób zaciągnąłeś Harry’ego do łóżka? Musiałeś go naćpać?

– Z tego co pamiętam, to raczej on zainicjował seks. Ja sobie zwyczajnie wdychałem dym, a on się na mnie rzucił – odpowiedział, leniwie przymykając oczy i kładąc głowę na oparciu sofy.

– Nie wierzę Ci, Malfoy. Ja by zaciągnąć Harry’ego do łóżka, musiałam się nieźle nagimnastykować…

– Z tego co wiem, to nie do łóżka go zaciągnęłaś… – wykrzywił się w złośliwym uśmiechu, odmykając lekko oczy.

– Jak mogłam zapomnieć, że pan wścibski jest o wszystkim poinformowany.

– Tak i nawet widziałem na własne oczy efekty twoich gimnastyk. Mogę przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem. Twoim przykładem można by ilustrować przysłowie „cicha woda brzegi rwie”.

– Żebyś wiedział – mruknęła.

– Swoją drogą, czy wszyscy Gryfoni udają cnotki, a naprawdę swoją bezpruderyjnością mogą bić Ślizgonów na głowę? To trochę dwulicowe, nie?

– Po czym wysnuwasz takie wnioski? – spytała naukowym tonem, jednocześnie wyjmując z jego palców blanta i zaciągając się nim głęboko.

– Po tobie, Potterze i Weasleyównie… A, i po Patil. To wszyscy Gryfoni, z którymi spędziłem sam na sam więcej niż dwie minuty. Co prawda nie jest to okrągła liczba stu osób, którą można by potraktować jako grupę reprezentacyjną, by moje wnioski można uznać za naukowo obiektywne i Weasleyównę cichą nazwać nigdy nie można było. No, chyba że w oczach Pottera. Tak czy siak myślę, że to nie jest przypadek

– Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę spałeś z Parvati? To ona jednak nie zmyślała? – spytała zaciekawiona Hermiona, zmieniając pozycję tak, by mieć wygodniejszy widok na regularny profil mężczyzny.

– Jak najbardziej i zdaje się, że z nią jako pierwszą przerobiłem kilka bardziej zaawansowanych pozycji z Kamasutry, jej indyjskie korzenie były inspirujące… Dlaczego myślałaś, że mogłaby zmyślać? Czyżby jej opowieści o tym, co wspólnie robiliśmy wydały się nieprawdopodobne dla twej cnotliwej główki?

– Dzięki Merlinowi, nie opowiadały ze szczegółami, jak wyglądały ich kolejne liczne podboje. Niestety poza Lavender, która raczej specjalnie ze szczegółami roztrząsała zalety anatomiczne Rona, które nawiasem mówiąc okazały się absolutnie prawdziwe, ale to wyjątkowa sytuacja, bo chciała mi jak najbardziej dokuczyć. Na szczęście był to odosobniony przypadek, w innym wypadku chyba rzuciłabym na siebie permanentne zaklęcie ogłuszające… Choć z drugiej strony, uchroniłoby mnie to od wysłuchiwania twoich wymądrzeń, a to bardzo kusząca wizja…

– A Potter twierdzi, że to ja strasznie paplam, gdy jestem pijany. Widocznie nie widział swojej Granger naćpanej – stwierdził teatralnym szeptem Draco.

– Nie widział. Właściwie jesteś jedyną żyjącą osobą, która mnie widzi w takim stanie… Wiesz co to oznacza?

– Że masz zamiar rzucić w mnie Avadą?

– Nie kuś… Nie, to oznacza, że zdecydowanie zaniedbałam naturalną nienawiść Gryfonów do Ślizgonów. To, że Harry wyparł się naszej domowej tradycji, sprawia, iż powinnam kultywować ją podwójnie. Choć swoją drogą, jak się głębiej zastanowić i ty rzeczywiście spałeś z Parvati, to wychodzi na to, że ta międzydomowa nienawiść była tylko mrzonką, w którą wierzył jedynie Harry, Ron i ja. Ale Harry ją zdradził i to nawet podwójnie, dobierając się do twoich pośladków czy może dopuszczając ciebie do swoich… Nie mów, wolę pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości…

– Jesteśmy uniwersalni – przerwał jej Draco, z perfidnym uśmiechem, gdy dziewczyna nie zdążyła zatkać sobie uszu.

– Zamknij się, idioto, bo zacznę opowiadać ci jakie pozycje najbardziej lubi Harry, gdy jest ze mną…

– O, ja bardzo chętnie posłucham. W jaki sposób pieprzą się dwaj Gryfoni, to musi być fascynujące. Opowiedz, jak chcecie zaspokoić swoje ogromne libido, jednocześnie nie zdradzając swojej pruderyjności…

– Zamknij się! Zdecydowanie nadużywam tego wykrzyknienia. Przez ciebie, idioto, moje słownictwo wydaje się strasznie ubogie.

– Rozumiem, że jednak nie spełnisz swej groźby i nie opowiesz mi o waszych igraszkach?

Draco odpalił drugiego blanta, nie zadając sobie sprawy, że od jakiegoś czasu podkulone nogi Hermiony opierają się o jego udo, łokieć ręki, na której dziewczyna przytrzymuje głowę, oparty jest o jego ramię, a nawet jego własna dłoń co jakiś czas gładzi jej łydkę. Hermiona, skupiona na swojej paplaninie, w której dozowała odpowiednio duże porcje nienawiści, też nie była świadoma ich bliskości.

 

* * *

 

– Gdzie oni są? – spytał zdenerwowany Harry, gdy spostrzegł, że fotele, które jeszcze jakiś czas temu zajmowali jego przyjaciele, są puste.

– Spokojnie, Harry, przecież nie zniknęli. Pewnie zwiedzają miasto. – Irene próbowała uspokoić nerwowo rozglądającego się po mieszkaniu Pottera. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jej słowa wcale nie zmniejszyły stresu mężczyzny, który wiedział, że jego przyjaciele owszem mogli zniknąć i to bez najmniejszych trudności.

– Boisz się, że się zgubią? Możemy ich poszukać.

Harry tylko skinął głową. Był pewien, że jego przyjaciele potrafiliby znaleźć drogę powrotną, jeśliby tylko chcieli. Nie miał jednak pewności, czy nie zostawili go tu bez możliwości powrotu (w końcu nawet nie miał paszportu), próbując w ten sposób zemścić się za jego głupią próbę ukarania ich poprzez kompletne ignorowanie. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie było bardzo dziecinne, tym bardziej, że nawet nie umiał przypomnieć sobie powodu swojej głupiej zemsty.

– Nie martw się, znajdziemy ich – pocieszył go Pim, rozpoznając jego zdenerwowaną minę.

Postanowili się rozdzielić i przeszukać najbardziej lubiane przez turystów miejsca. Pim z Harrym przeszli Czerwoną Aleję, a Jeanine, Lisa i Irene poszły na Plac Dam.

Po godzinie bezowocnych poszukiwań, blady ze stresu Harry z pozostałą czwórka spróbowała na _Rembrandt Plein_. Plac Rembrandta to magnes dla turystów ze względu na liczbę pubów i kawiarni. Optymistyczny zawsze Pim stwierdził, że nie ma innego miejsca, w którym mogliby się podziać jego znajomi. Harry, który zwykle najbardziej uwielbiał tę właśnie cechę w holenderskim przyjacielu, tym razem nie potrafił podzielać jego entuzjazmu. Przed jego oczami widniały tylko czarne scenariusze, w których on nigdy nie wróci do Anglii i, nie mogąc znaleźć legalnej pracy, będzie musiał zatrudnić się jako striptizer w jednym z gejowskich klubów, zamieszkać z Jeanine i do końca życia słuchać jej idiotycznej paplaniny. Hermiona znajdzie jakiś koszmarny sposób, by wrócić do Jeana i zostanie nieszczęśliwą kurą domową z gromadką brzydkich dzieci, a Draco zacznie sypiać z Umbridge i Harry nawet nie umiał zdecydować się, która wizja bardziej go przeraża, że robi to z synem czy z matką.

– Są! – krzyknęła Irene, wskazując na wejście do jednego z coffeeshopów.

Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze z ulgi.

– Potter, ty się martwiłeś jak głupi, a ta twoja parka zdecydowała się jedynie zajarać – wyśmiewała się z bruneta Jeanine, zerkając na Anglików przez witrynę.

Harry wszedł do lokalu wściekły, z zamiarem zrobienia ogromnej awantury, lecz gdy zauważył swoich przyjaciół, doznał tak głębokiego szoku, że nie mógłby wykrztusić nawet dwóch sensownych słów. Stał w otwartych drzwiach i wpatrywał się w tulących się do siebie przyjaciół (tak! Oni naprawdę się do siebie tulili!)

Widok ten nie wydawał się wcale dziwny dla jego holenderskich towarzyszy, więc ci bezceremonialnie podeszli do ich stolika, nie zwracając większej uwagi na niecodzienne zachowanie Pottera.

– Jesteście! Wszędzie was szukaliśmy – przywitał się Pim z nieschodzącym mu prawie nigdy z ust ogromnym uśmiechem.

– Widzimy, że cieszycie się amsterdamską specjalnością. Macie szczęście, bo już za parę lat nie będzie to dozwolone. W końcu ma wejść ta nowa ustawa… – zaczęła Irene, siadając obok Hermiony, która podobnie jak Malfoy, na widok amsterdamskiej delegacji usiadła prosto, rumieniąc się przy tym jak nastolatka przyłapana przez rodziców.

Jeanine miała ogromną ochotę zrobić dwójce Brytyjczyków ogromną awanturę, ponieważ przejście pół miasta w nowych butach przyprawiło ją o dwa odciski na pięcie, ale jej słaba znajomość angielskiego ograniczyła jej wyraz złości do niezauważonych przez nikogo gniewnych spojrzeń.

– To co, idziemy teraz na jakiś fastfood, by nasza zjarana para zaspokoiła głód, a potem wreszcie do baru. – Zacierał ręce Pim.

– Harry, słonko. Cieszysz się? Będziesz mógł wreszcie napić się prawdziwego „La Trappe Tripel”*. Pamiętając jak go zawsze uwielbiałeś, jestem pewna, że tęskniłeś za nim bardziej niż za nami. Mam rację? – spytała Irene, chwytając Pottera pod ramię i wyprowadzając go z baru.

Harry zerknął ostatni raz na czerwonych przyjaciół z Anglii i kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, uśmiechnął się do blondynki wciąż odrobinę zdezorientowany.

– Jak tym mnie dobrze znasz, Irene.  
  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * toeristen – hol.:"turyści"  
> * Czekoladowa (pyszna!) posypka do robienia kanapek.  
> * W holenderskiej kuchni do wielu potraw (szczególnie mięs) dodają mus jabłkowy. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy na moim talerzu obok steku leżała mała kałuża musu z jabłek.  
> * Holenderskie piwo.


	25. Rozdział 24

 

– Masz, Granger. – Draco postawił kolejnego drinka przed kobietą i usiadł na krześle obok niej.

– Dzięki, Malfoy – odparła, znudzona zaczynając bawić się słomką w szklance. Dzięki temu przynajmniej nie maltretowała już więcej włosów, ciągle nawijanych na palce.

– Jak myślisz, kiedy w końcu będziemy mogli wrócić? Jeszcze trochę i osiwieję z nudów – mruknął Draco, z irytacją zerkając na rechoczącego po drugiej stronie stołu Pottera i Holenderczyków wokół niego paplających w zawrotnym tempie w swoim dziwnym języku.

– Nawet jeśli osiwiejesz, nie będzie widać różnicy. – Prychnęła lekko śmiechem, ożywiając się na sekundę. Draco wywrócił oczami. – Ale ja też co jakieś piętnaście minut muszę przypominać sobie, że jako Gryfonka nie mogę zostawić przyjaciela i wrócić do domu.

– Sugerujesz, że jeśli teraz sobie pójdę, moje zachowanie zostanie usprawiedliwione wyborem Tiary Przydziału? Myślisz, że Potter to kupi i nie zrobi mi miesięcznego szlabanu na seks?

– Ani mi się waż zostawiać mnie tutaj samej. Zresztą nie chcesz chyba łamać serca Lisie? – Wskazała za pomocą brwi szczupłą Holenderkę, która co jakiś czas uśmiechała się zalotnie do Draco.

– Przestań, ona jest tragiczna. Zupełnie nie w moim typie. Nosi sukienkę która ledwo zakrywa jej tyłek i to jeszcze tego tyłka prawie nie ma. Nie wiem, kto może uważać, że wbijające się kości są przyjemnym doznaniem – szeptał złośliwie Draco, wywołując u Hermiony nieopanowany chichot.

– Dziewczyna wygląda jak modelka zdjęta prosto z wybiegu, Malfoy. Twoja nieznajomość mugolskich kanonów piękna jest porażająca. To naprawdę atrakcyjna kobieta i wyraźnie tobą zainteresowana. Gdy tylko się odwrócisz, wgapia się w twój tyłek.

Draco wzdrygnął się teatralnie, wywołując tym u Hermiony kolejny głośny śmiech.

Przy pięknej Holenderce czuła wyraźnie wszelkie swoje niedoskonałości. Złotowłosa blondynka, z uroczo zadartym noskiem, małym pieprzykiem nad lewą częścią apetycznych ust, z wyraźnie zarysowaną talią, urokliwie drobnymi dłońmi i stopami oraz błękitnymi oczami, okraszonymi gęstymi rzęsami, każdego mogłaby przyprawić o kompleksy. Hermiona nie była wyjątkiem. Gdy dziewczyna wstała i zgrabnie niczym modelka po wybiegu ruszyła w ich stronę, Brytyjka z niemal bolesną świadomością odczuła swoje wypadające z lekko zmęczonego koka włosy o burej barwie, nudnie brązowe oczy i zdecydowanie zbyt szerokie biodra.

– Zatańczysz? – zapytała piękna kobieta Draco zmysłowo niskim głosem, pokazując białe zęby.

– Przykro mi, ale właśnie obiecałem to Granger – odpowiedział mężczyzna niespodziewanie, wykrzywiając się przepraszająco do Holenderki. Następnie wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony.

– Eee… – Gryfonka podniosła brwi zupełnie zaskoczona, ale po usilnych ruchach mimicznych zdesperowanego Ślizgona, przyjęła jego dłoń.

Zaprowadził ją za parkiet, zgrabnym ruchem objął w talii i zaczął prowadzić w rytm muzyki.

– Jesteś mi winien przysługę – mruknęła, choć czuła, jakby to raczej ona powinna być wdzięczna.

– Powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita – odpowiedział, nawiązując do ich innego tańca pół roku wcześniej i poprawił opadające ramiączko w jej żółtej sukience.

Tańczyli kilka minut i Hermiona z jakąś niespotykaną dla siebie satysfakcją dołączyła do podśmiewania się z wpatrującej się w nich ze złością Lisy. Po chwili swoje kpiny przenieśli na mocno pijanych i nieco nieudolnie uwodzących Pottera Irene i Pima. To drugie wydawało się zabawne, jednak tylko do czasu gdy Harry nie zaczął pozytywnie na te zaczepki odpowiadać. Gdy nie strącił ręki Holenderki z uda i pozwolił karmić się Amsterdamczykowi, patrząc mu przy tym głęboko w oczy, Draco zgrzytnął zębami z irytacji a Hermiona zacisnęła wargi.

– Malfoy… – zaczęła Hermiona, zirytowanym tonem.

– Widzę – przerwał jej, podobnie jak ona nie odrywając wzroku od szepczącej coś na Potterowskie ucho Irene.

– Oblivate?

– Co? – Pytanie Hermiony było tak dziwaczne, że Draco aż zatrzymał się i na nią spojrzał.

– Taki żart. Nie zauważyłeś? Gdy coś idzie nie po naszej myśli, to Obliviate staje się rozwiązaniem naszych problemów. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – To co, robimy zwykłą awanturę, czy może dasz poderwać się Lisie, by odwdzięczyć się pięknym za nadobne?

Draco skrzywił się na słowa Hermiony i przechylając ją w tańcu, odparł:

– Lepiej przypomnijmy mu, co może stracić. Gorący seks w toalecie powinien być świetnym rozwiązaniem.

– Może masz i rację, ale Lisa będzie niepocieszona.

– Doprawdy ubolewam nad tym faktem… To co, Granger? To twoja kolej. Do dzieła.

– Niestety ty musisz się tym zająć. Na seks w miejscu publicznym jestem zbyt głośna – wyszeptała mu do ucha i uśmiechnęła się prowokująco, na co on uniósł brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu, ukrywając swoje zaintrygowanie głośnym śmiechem.

 

* * *

 

– _Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś*_ – stwierdziła nagle Irene, kładąc dłoń na udzie Harry’ego.

– _Też się, cieszę. Nawet nie myślałem, że tak tęskniłem_. – Uśmiechnął się Potter.

– _Jesteś pewien, że nie zostaniesz na dłużej? Przecież wiesz, że najlepsze frytki znajdziesz tylko u nas_ – spytał Pim żartobliwie, podając przyjacielowi widelec z potrawą.

– _W Londynie mam pracę, dom i…_ – Nie dokończył, orientując się, że przy stoliku nie ma Hermiony i Draco. Zaczął rozglądać się po barze i zauważył ich - obejmujących się na parkiecie. Otworzył ze zdumienia usta.

– _Mówiłam ci, że on nie jest homo_ – mruknęła do Irene Lisa, podkradając frytki z talerza Pima.

– _Ale twój też nie będzie._

– _Co?_ – spytał Harry, odrywając wzrok od niezwykłej sceny na parkiecie.

– _Lisie spodobał się twój kolega_ – wytłumaczyła Irene, ze złośliwym uśmiechem spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.

– _Draco? Jest zajęty_ – odpowiedział pośpiesznie Harry.

– _Właśnie widzimy. Twoi przyjaciele to całkiem ładna para_ – powiedział Pim.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwioną miną godną przynajmniej oświadczenia dożywotnej abstynencji.

– _Nieprawda. Nie chcę obrażać twojej koleżanki, Harry, ale ona jest dla niego stanowczo za brzydka_ – stwierdziła Lisa.

– _Przestań, jest całkiem ładna, może trochę niska i jej tyłek jest dosyć duży, a jej włosy są zbyt chaotyczne, ale ogólne wrażenie robi całkiem przyjemne_ – zaprzeczyła niezbyt szczerze Irene, przejeżdżając palcami po własnych długich, prostych włosach.

– _Mi się wcale nie podoba, jest ewidentnie gruba_ – mruknęła Lisa, krzyżując ręce na piersi, z determinacją obserwując parę na parkiecie.

Harry’emu wcale nie spodobała się mina Lisy. Wiedział co mogła oznaczać. Pamiętał jeszcze, jak pewnego wieczoru do ich ulubionego baru wszedł przystojny mężczyzna i Lisa od razu zwróciła na niego uwagę. Oświadczyła wtedy, że facet będzie jej jeszcze przed końcem wieczora. Potter odpowiedział wtedy coś sceptycznie, bo rękę mężczyzny trzymała, całująca go co jakiś czas, sympatycznie wyglądająca dziewczyna. Harry założył się nawet z Lisą o piwo, że jej się nie uda. Jakąś godzinę i sporo drinków później sympatyczna dziewczyna wybiegła z baru z płaczem, a przystojny mężczyzna tańczył z Lisą w zdecydowanie nie-niewinny sposób. Następnego wieczoru Potter musiał postawić Lisie piwo w ramach przegranego zakładu. Tak, zdecydowanie gdy Lisa była zdeterminowana, potrafiła uwieść każdego mężczyznę, a Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na uwiedzenie Draco.

Wstał gwałtownie, rzucił wściekła spojrzenie Holenderce i przecisnął się do tańczących przyjaciół. Gdy znalazł się całkiem blisko i usłyszał słowa Draco, tym mocniej się zaniepokoił.

– … twoje sposoby zaciągnięcia człowieka na szybki numerek są żałosne. Wykorzystam raczej któryś z wypróbowanych już przeze mnie trików, Granger.

Harry dotknął ramienia Hermiony, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Chcesz zrobić odbijanego? – spytał Draco, szczerząc się do Pottera.

– Wiesz, że ja nie tańczę, zresztą nie wiedziałbym kogo miałbym odbić – odwzajemnił uśmiech i ustawił się tak, by jedną ręką objąć w tali Hermionę, a drugą musnąć pośladek Draco.

– Dobrze się bawisz? – spytała Hermiona, głową wskazując na uważnie obserwujących ich grupę Amsterdamczyków.

– Tak, nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak mocno za nimi tęskniłem…

– Zauważyliśmy – mruknął Draco, na co otrzymał upominające spojrzenie Hermiony.

– …ale już najwyższy czas wracać… Chyba, że bardzo chcecie jeszcze zostać? – dokończył Harry niepewnym tonem.

– Nie! – zaprzeczyli jednocześnie Granger z Malfoyem i widząc swoją wzajemną reakcję, zaczęli chichotać.

– Od kiedy to wasza dwójka jest taka zgodna? – Przyłączył się do ogólnej wesołości Harry, widząc, że najwyraźniej uda mu się uratować Draco przed Lisą.

– Potter, zanudziłeś nas tak bardzo, że zawiesiliśmy chwilowo broń. Ale skoro wreszcie idziemy, wszystko może wrócić do normy – odparł blondyn, ostentacyjnie wypuszczając Hermionę z objęć i wycierając ręce o spodnie.

Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale nie mógł powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu. W końcu zaprowadził swoich przyjaciół do Holenderczyków, by móc się pożegnać.

– Jak to już idziecie? Macie samolot o trzeciej w nocy? – niedowierzała zirytowana Lisa.

– Yyyy… – zaczął jąkać się Harry, nie wiedząc, jakie kłamstwo mógłby wymyśleć.

– Tak, mamy prywatny samolot, który na nas czeka. – Przyszedł z pomocą Draco.

– Prywatny samolot? – powtórzyła zszokowana Lisa, a gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Malfoy okazał się nie tylko przystojny, ale i niesamowicie bogaty, poczuła jeszcze większą wściekłość.

– Hermiona jest już zmęczona i jutro musimy być w pracy... – wytłumaczył Harry.

– No jasne, rozumiemy – odpowiedział Pim. – Bardzo miło było was poznać.

Uśmiechnął się do Brytyjki, ściskając jej rękę, gdy Harry przytulał na pożegnanie Irene, której zabłysły łzy w oczach.

Po długich pożegnaniach (głównie Harry’ego, którego każdy chciał trzymać w objęciach jak najdłużej) udało im się wyjść z pubu. Hermiona już rozglądała się za jakąś pustą alejką, a Draco grzebał w kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu eliksiru trzeźwiącego, gdy z pubu wybiegł Pim.

– Harry, poczekaj – zawołał, wywołując na twarzy Ślizgona irytację.

– Tak? – spytał Harry, wcześniej zerkając na Malfoya ostrzegawczo.

– Nie chciałem tego mówić przy Irene, bo znowu by przeżywała… – zawahał się chwilę, nie będąc pewien, czy powinien mówić o tym Harry’emu czy nie.

– Tak? – spytał zaintrygowany Potter.

– Dostałem maila w zeszłym tygodniu. Alicja wraca. Straciła pracę w tym swoim kraju i przylatuje na stałe, za dwa tygodnie.

– Moja Ala? – wyszeptał zaskoczony Harry, z nieodgadnioną miną wpatrując się w Pima.

 

* * *

 

Ona była kiedyś najważniejsza. Wtedy pasowała do niego jak nikt wcześniej. Oboje uciekinierzy z własnego kraju, oboje sieroty nie znające nigdy rodziców i nie mające nigdy prawdziwego domu. Dopiero razem po raz pierwszy stworzyli sobie dom, przestali czuć się jak goście-intruzi w każdym miejscu, w którym żyli. Pierwszy raz, wracając do swoich ramion, wracali do domu.

On nauczył ją śmiać się ze swoich porażek, wyleczył z kompleksów na punkcie wagi i pokazał jak wybierać dobre wina. A ona robiła mu pierogi, uwolniła go z obsesji na punkcie Ginny, budziła pocałunkami, gdy śnił koszmary i choć nie rozumiała dlaczego je ma, nie dopytywała, co jest ich przyczyną. Czasami udawało jej się nawet zmusić go do rozwiązania problemów zamiast uciekania przed nimi. Nawzajem wyleczyli się z samotności, która przez niemal całe wcześniejsze życie zdawała się dla nich stanem naturalnym.

Wydawali się zakochani jak w filmie, przez dwa lata wszyscy powtarzali im, że są idealną parą. Ale tylko dlatego, że nie wiedzieli, jak ona przepłakiwała całe noce, gdy on udawał, że śpi. Nie wiedzieli, że on potrafił całe dnie nie odzywać się do niej słowem bez powodu, a jedyne czułe gesty okazywać podczas seksu. Nie domyślali się, że on nigdy nie mówił o swoich uczuciach i choć potrafił perfekcyjnie zgadnąć to, co ona czuła, nigdy nie dzielił się tym co sam myślał. Gdy uciekła do swojego kraju, nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie pojechał za nią, że nie rozpaczał i nie pogrążał się w depresji, nikt nie mógł podejrzewać, że w głębi serca czuł ulgę, upragnioną wolność, że chociaż była najważniejsza, cieszył się, że już jej nie było.

Skrzywdził ją. Jego emocjonalne braki i rany okazały się nie do ominięcia, nie do przebrnięcia. Nie umiał się zaangażować do końca, nie umiał dać jej tego czego potrzebowała, przerażała go myśl, że ona czeka aż stworzą pełną rodzinę, że marzy o przysiędze bycia razem aż do śmierci, której on nie potrafiłby jej dać. Ona chciała wiedzieć co myśli, a on nigdy nie chciał i nie umiał jej tego powiedzieć. Pragnęła go zrozumieć, ale on jej na to nie pozwał.

To ona się poddała i uciekła, ale on nigdy nie miał jej tego za złe. Rozumiał i przyrzekł sobie, że nie pozwoli nikomu innemu próbować. Nie pozwoli, by ktoś inny cierpiał przez niego tak jak ona.

Okazało się, że nie był słowny. Czuł przecież coś do Hermiony i do Draco. I tylko czasami, gdy zamawiał pierogi w restauracji na Grimmauld Place, pił wódkę Belweder albo słyszał jak jakiś mugol mówi charakterystyczne, polskie „kurwa”, z tyłu głowy odzywał się głosik przypominający, że zapomniał, że nie dotrzymał słowa i że to co teraz ma, na pewno skończy się źle, że on musi ich skrzywdzić i to nawet mocniej niż kogokolwiek, bo to co czuje do nich jest silniejsze niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek do kogoś czuł.

– Moja Ala… – wymruczał przez sen pełen wyrzutów sumienia.

Hermiona obudziła się i zaniepokojona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w zmarszczone czoło i niespokojny wyraz twarzy mężczyzny śpiącego obok niej. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się, jakie myśli mogą skrywać się pod ukochanymi czarnymi włosami i drogą błyskawicą, ale szybko zasnęła ponownie.

 

* * *

 

Zaginięcie Marry Stone – żony szefa Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof spowodowało bardzo nerwową atmosferę w całym ministerstwie. Wszyscy widzieli, że gdyby nie szefowa jednego z podległych załamanemu Stone’owi działów, która przejęła wszystkie jego obowiązki i pracując szesnaście godzin na dobę, starała się powstrzymać chaos ogarniający cały departament, prawdopodobne nastąpiłoby nawet opóźnienie przejścia na emeryturę samego ministra. A co za tym idzie także wybory, które miały odbyć się w przyszłym tygodniu. Kandydaci, którzy dzięki swoim (nie zawsze czystym) zabiegom cieszyli się największym poparciem nie mogli nawet myśleć o takiej możliwości, więc kibicowali młodej kobiecie ze wszystkich sił. Natomiast ci, których popularność (głownie przez działanie tych wcześniej wspomnianych) stała na bardzo niskim poziomie, widząc w opóźnieniu wyborów ostatnią szansę daną przez los, nie poprzestawali jedynie na złych życzeniach dla ambitnej szefowej. I tak spokojna posadka pana Stone’a okazała się miejscem o podwyższonym stopniu stresu, bo nagle magiczne wypadki zaczęły gonić katastrofy. Kobieta niedosypiała, niedojadała i nawet nie miała kiedy martwić się o życie osobiste i depresyjny stan swojego partnera. Przedzierała się tylko przez kolejne stosy pergaminów do podpisania, tłumy pracowników z raportami i hektolitry herbaty. Do najgorszych doświadczeń w ciągu tego tygodnia zaliczyła jednak uzyskanie magicznego upoważnienia do zostania „pełniącą obowiązki”. Gdy przyszła do domu szefa, pan Stone prawie bez przerwy łkał. Zachowywał się jak mały chłopiec, który zgubił mamusię, a nie jeden z najważniejszych ludzi w ministerstwie, sprawujący władzę od sześciu lat i zawsze uważany za odrobinę roztargnionego, ale bardzo dobrego przełożonego. Okazało się, że zrzędliwa żona, która zawsze pojawiała się na ministerialnych balach bożonarodzeniowych, była podporą mężczyzny, bez której ten kompletnie się załamał. Gdy Hermiona w końcu uzyskała wszystkie zaklęcia autoryzacyjne, z wielką ulgą opuściła ogromny dom i jego pogrążonego w rozpaczy gospodarza, który przypomniał jej własną rozpacz po stracie Rona. W tym momencie w pełni uświadomiła sobie, że pojawienie się Harry’ego okazało się dla niej wybawieniem. Jednocześnie pomyślała, że gdyby jej przyjaciel znów zniknął, rozpacz pana Stone’a, przy tej odczuwalnej przez nią, wyglądałaby bardzo łagodnie. Nie miała jednak czasu na dłuższe rozmyślanie, ledwo wyszła z domu szefa, dopadły ją trzy ekspresowe sowy z ministerstwa.

 

* * *

 

Wygranie wyborów przez Aleksandra Lewina zostało potraktowane przez Harry’ego jak znak. Od czasu do czasu potrzebował zrzucić trud podejmowania decyzji na los. W końcu postanowienie pójścia na dobrowolną śmierć było wystarczająco traumatyczne, by mógł mieć uraz do samodzielnego decydowania. Co prawda obiecał sobie jakiś czas temu nigdy więcej nie zachowywać się jak tchórz i walczyć z chęcią uciekania przy każdym problemie, ale wmówił sobie, że samodzielne podejmowanie decyzji nie ma nic wspólnego z odwagą. Choć wiedział, aż za dobrze, że słysząc takie stwierdzenie Hermiona najzwyczajniej by go wyśmiała.

Mimo tego, siedząc we własnym saloniku i wpatrując się w stojące na kominku nieruchome zdjęcie, zrobione przez jakąś kelnerkę w jednym z barów, na którym śmiejący się Harry lewą ręką obejmuje Draco, który z kolei z podniesionymi brwiami wpatruje się w Hermionę, całującą prawy policzek Pottera, postanowił zrobić to, co podpowiadał mu los za pomocą wygrania wyborów przez Aleksandra Lewina i zadecydował, że ponownie odwiedzi Amsterdam i porozmawia z Alicją Lewinski.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tekst pisany kursywą jest w języku holenderskim.


	26. Rozdział 25

– Po co walisz jak wariatka? – spytał Malfoy, uchylając lekko drzwi wejściowe, przed którymi stała trzęsąca się ze zdenerwowania Hermiona.

– Jest u ciebie? Wpuść mnie! – rozkazała drżącym głosem, próbując popchnąć drzwi. Jednak Malfoy trzymał je mocno.

– Przykro mi, Granger. Zwykle zaprosiłbym cię z sercem i whisky na tacy, jak każdego zbłąkanego Gryfona, ale nie dziś – odpowiedział spokojnie. Dostrzegając błysk łez w jej oczach i nierówny oddech, lekko zaniepokojony dodał pośpiesznie: – Ale jak chcesz, jutro mogę spędzić z tobą cały wieczór, jak tak za mną tęsknisz.

– Do jutra zwariuję z niepokoju! Wpuść mnie, do cholery – zażądała płaczliwie.

– Granger, uspokój się. Dziś nie mogę, dziś jest _ten_ weekend. Jutro pogadamy.

– Serio, nie chcesz mnie wpuścić, choć prawie wpadam ci w histerię przed twoimi drzwiami, bo gździsz się z tą swoją tajemniczą, kurwa, osobą!? – wykrzyczała, z ulgą pozwalając, by wściekłość wyparła jej przerażenie.

– Uspokój się, Granger. Z nikim nic nie robię. I nie krzycz tak – warknął, z niepokojem zerkając przez ramię.

– To mnie wpuść! Albo będę się tu darła – zagroziła.

– Nie mogę…

– Aaaa! – zaczęła krzyczeć jak wariatka, a jej głos z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz mniej udawany.

Malfoy ze strachem w oczach ponownie zerknął za siebie, a następnie na lekko otwierające się drzwi sąsiadki z naprzeciwka.

– Ok, ok. Wygrałaś, Granger. Zamknij się! Wpuszczę cię, ale poczekaj chwilę.

Dziewczyna uciszyła się.

– Nic nie kombinuj – ostrzegła.

Malfoy pokiwał głową uspokajająco i starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi, zostawił ją na korytarzu. Po kilku minutach, gdy Hermiona zaczynała się już zastanawiać nad użyciem zaklęcia Sonorus, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie.

– Masz, wypij to. – Draco wcisnął jej w dłoń małą fiolkę. – To eliksir uspokajający. Jeśli mam cię wpuścić, musisz być spokojna, zachowywać się kulturalnie, żadnych przekleństw, żadnych wrzasków ani płaczów. Rozumiesz?

– Ale…

– Rozumiesz? – powtórzył z determinacją.

– Rozumiem – przytaknęła dziewczyna, wąchając eliksir. Rozpoznawszy charakterystyczny zapach waleriany, wypiła płyn. Była za niego wdzięczna, bo gdy wściekłość na Malfoya minęła, panika znów zaczęła się odzywać, odrobinę tylko tłumiona ogromną ciekawością, kim jest _tajemnicza osoba_ Malfoya. Chwyciła się tego uczucia, by wytłumić narastające przerażenie tak długo jak się da.

– Wchodź i pamiętaj, zachowuj się – upomniał ją ostatni raz, uchylając drzwi na tyle, by mogła wejść.

Gdy przekroczyła próg salonu, z wrażenia otworzyła usta. Kawalerskie mieszkanie, w każdej chwili gotowe na urządzenie w nim imprezy lub goszczenie rozpustnych panienek, za sprawą kilku szczegółów wywarło zupełnie inne wrażenie. Na (jak zawsze komentowała Hermiona) burżuazyjnie drogiej mahoniowej podłodze leżały dziś opakowania po najróżniejszych słodyczach i kolorowe klocki, na stoliku najczęściej zapełnionym kieliszkami, butelkami i popielniczką pełną petów, znajdował się stos kolorowych kredek oraz kartki papieru z dziecięcymi rysunkami, przez oparcie fotela, tego wybieranego najczęściej przez Harry’ego, przewieszona była turkusowa kurteczka i nawet włączony telewizor, zamiast sensacyjnego filmu czy serialu science fiction, pokazywał animowaną bajkę - jak zanotowała kątem oka Hermiona - o pomarańczowej rybce.

 – Co…? – spytała, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na nerwowo pocierającego ramię Draco.

– Benjamin! – zawołał wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

– Kto? – spytała szeptem, wciąż niczego nie rozumiejąc.

– Benjamin! – powtórzył Malfoy, nawet nie patrząc w stronę Granger.

– Idę, idę! Przecież sam zawsze mi powtarzałeś, że mam myć ręce po zrobieniu siusiu – odpowiedział dziecinny głos, a po kilku sekundach jego właściciel śmiało wszedł do pokoju.

Mały chłopiec o ślicznych blond włoskach i lazurowoniebieskich oczach z dużą pewnością siebie i lekkim zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w zszokowaną Hermionę.

– To ta twoja koleżanka? – spytał Malfoya, który podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Tak, poznaj Hermionę Granger. Hermiono, to mój syn, Benjamin.

Hermiona otwierała i zamykała usta, upodabniając się do ryby wyjętej z wody wyświetlanej właśnie na ekranie telewizora, patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego blondyna.

– Czemu nic nie mówi? Czy jest niemagiczna tak jak mama? – wyszeptał malec, zerkając z niepokojem na latającą pod sufitem dziecinną miotełkę.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo uwaga dziecka otrzeźwiła Gryfonkę.

– Nie, jestem czarodziejką. Przepraszam, nie spodziewałam się ciebie spotkać. Bardzo mi miło – odpowiedziała i uśmiechając się, wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Dziecko podało jej swoją małą dłoń, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Hermiona dostrzegła w nim podobieństwo do tego rzadkiego szczerego wyrazu twarzy Draco.

– Mogę już oglądać dalej? – spytał, spoglądając na ojca.

– Oglądaj, oglądaj. Ja porozmawiam z Hermioną w kuchni.

Gryfonka oderwała wzrok od malca, który rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie i popatrzyła na jego ojca, który spojrzał na nią wyzywająco tak, jakby zachęcał ją do rozpoczęcia drwin. Widząc, że ona jedynie wpatruje się w niego z rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia źrenicami, westchnął ciężko i poprowadził ją do kuchni.

– Herbaty? – zaproponował, wskazując jej miejsce na wysokim krześle.

– Polej mi lepiej whisky, takich rewelacji nie dam rady przyjąć na trzeźwo – odpowiedziała, głową wskazując na śmiejącego się głośno chłopca.

Draco sięgnął po różdżkę i z nicości wyczarował butelkę z bursztynowym płynem. Hermiona, która w końcu nieraz piła alkohol w jego mieszkaniu, zdziwiona zerknęła na kąt pomieszczenia, w którym zwykle znajdował się bogato wyposażony barek. Dziś stała tam niebieska hulajnoga.

– _Sa mère est parano_ [fr.: „Jego matka jest drażliwa”] – wyjaśnił, widząc jej spojrzenie.

– _Qui est sa mère?_ [fr.: „Kto jest jego matką?”] – zadała pierwsze narzucające się pytanie.

– _Taka jedna mugolska idiotka, z którą miałem nieszczęście spać bez eliksiru… Na szczęście moje geny okazały się znacznie silniejsze i mały inteligencję, charakter, urodę oraz magię odziedziczył po mnie* –_ odpowiedział gorzko.

_– Nie powiedziałabym, on jest śliczny –_ zażartowała. Draco parsknął krótko śmiechem. – _Ile ma lat?_

_– Sześć. Po wakacjach idzie pierwszy raz do mugolskiej szkoły –_ odpowiedział, biorąc łyk aromatycznej kawy. Hermiona dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie przyłączył się do picia whisky.

_– I cały czas, gdy wmawiałeś nam, że co dwa tygodnie z kimś sypiasz, ty spędzałeś czas z synem?_ – spytała, próbując poukładać sobie te rewelacje w głowie.

_– Tak._

– _Tak? Po prostu „tak”? Żadnego „przepraszam”, żadnego „przykro mi, że was okłamywałem”?_

_– Dlaczego, do cholery, miałbym przepraszać. Za co? Ja was wcale nie okłamywałem, nigdy nie powiedziałem, co robię co te dwa tygodnie. To, że wy sobie tłumaczyliście moją nieobecność błędnie, to już nie moja wina._

_– No tak, odpowiedź godna prawdziwego Ślizgona. Zmanipulowana jak się da. A może chociaż wytłumaczysz, dlaczego nie wyprowadzałeś nas z błędu? Dlaczego nie przedstawiłeś nam syna? Albo chociaż nie pochwaliłeś się, że istnieje?_

_– A czym tu się chwalić? Wpadłem z mugolską idiotką. Ja, Draco Malfoy, jedyny potomek i spadkobierca dwóch najbardziej czystokrwistych rodów, ma syna z mugolką, która do tego brzydzi się magią i uważa, że jej syn jest chory psychicznie, tak samo jak jego ojciec. Która jest paranoiczką i robi awantury o wszystko. By móc spotykać się z synem co głupie dwa tygodnie, musiałem wydać fortunę na prawników i skonfundować sędzinę, bo jego matka wygadywała, że jestem wariatem i znęcam się nad własnym dzieckiem. A wiesz, jak ryzykowne jest to w dzisiejszych czaszach, z Umbridge w departamencie przestrzegania prawa, tym bardziej dla mnie, byłego skazańca…_

_– Ale on wygląda na świetnego chłopca._

_– Bo jest świetny i mądry, i wspaniały, i lepszego dziecka nie mógłbym sobie nawet wyobrazić. Na szczęście odziedziczył także moją wytrzymałość psychiczną, a jeśli ja wytrzymałem z moim ojcem, on wytrzyma ze swoją matką. Szkoda, że ja też muszę się z nią widywać, a za każdym razem kończy się to potokiem pretensji. Już sobie wyobrażam, co będzie następnym razem, gdy dowie się, że wpuściłem tu jakąś kobietę; będzie mnie wyzywać od nieodpowiedzialnych zboczeńców deprawujących jej syna. I to oczywiście przy dziecku. Nie dociera do niej, choć tyle razy jej mówiłem, że kłótnie rodziców mogą spowodować problemy z utrzymaniem zdrowych relacji z kobietami i mały wyrośnie na takiego samego popaprańca jak ja. –_ Schował twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona już prawie pogłaskała go po głowie pocieszająco, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się, przypominając sobie z kim ma do czynienia.

_–_ Tato, tato! Mogę dostać więcej tego soku z cukinii? – zawołał nagle Benjamin, wchodząc do kuchni i wdrapując się na krzesło obok Hermiony. Kobieta nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy stojąca przed nią szklanka z whisky zniknęła, a na twarzy Malfoya znów pojawił się radosny wyraz twarzy.

– Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć „z dyni”. Musisz zapamiętać, bo jak pojedziesz do Hogwartu, koledzy będą mieli z ciebie niezłą zabawę, gdy będziesz przekręcał wszystkie nazwy – zażartował Draco, uśmiechając się do syna, tak szczerze i ciepło, że Hermionie coś drgnęło w środku serca. – Już ci nalewam… Chcesz też czekoladową żabę?

– A to nie nazywa się czekoladowa ropucha? – spytał chłopiec, po sekundzie zaczynając chichotać z własnego żartu. Malfoy rozczochrał mu włosy.

– A ty też byłaś w Hogwarcie? – spytał blondynek Hermionę, po wypiciu dużego łyka soku. Gdy po brodzie pociekło mu kilka kropelek, Draco wytarł mu je palcem, pewnie nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak czuły to gest.

__– Tak, chodziłam tam z twoim tatą – odpowiedziała kobieta, pomagając mu rozerwać opakowanie czekoladowej żaby.

– Naprawdę? Ale fajnie. Też byłaś w Slytherinie?

– Nie, ja byłam w Gryffindorze.

– Eee, Gryffindor jest słaby – odpowiedział mały ze znawstwem, wpychając sobie czekoladę do ust. Hermiona wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenie z Malfoyem.

– Nieprawda, Dumbledore, największy czarodziej ubiegłego wieku, był w Gryffindorze, tak samo obecna dyrektor szkoły - Minerwa McGonagall – broniła swojego domu kobieta.

– Ale tata był w Slytherinie, więc Slytherin jest najlepszy, ale ty też jest jesteś całkiem fajna, więc twój dom może być na drugim miejscu – pozwolił łaskawie. Hermiona próbowała zachować powagę, było to tym bardziej trudne, gdy zauważyła dumną minę Malfoya. – A czy w Hogwarcie grałaś w quidditcha? Mój tata był szukającym i ja też na pewno będę…

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał wkupywać się do drużyny – mruknęła Hermiona tak, by chłopiec jej nie usłyszał. Draco posłał jej teatralnie obrażone spojrzenie.

– …tata powiedział, że jak będę miał świetne oceny w nowej szkole, to dostanę prawdziwą miotłę i będzie ze mną trenował… To co, grałaś? Jak tak, to będziesz mogła z nami trenować, w końcu przyda się ktoś na bramkę.

– Niestety nigdy nie byłam dobra z latania, ale mój przyjaciel był bramkarzem…

– Obrońcą, kobieto, obrońcą – poprawił ją rozbawiony Draco.

– Tak, Ron był obrońcą, a Harry _–_ mój drugi przyjaciel _–_ też był szukającym i to najmłodszym szukającym tego stulecia.

– To szkoda – odpowiedziało dziecko, wsuwając sobie w usta kolejną żabę.

– Dobra, mały, czas na kąpiel. Skończyłeś oglądać? – zarządził Draco, gdy chłopiec po przełknięciu słodkości, otwierał buzię, najpewniej z zamiarem zadania kolejnego pytania.

– Tak, skończyłem. Mówiłem ci, że Marlin znajdzie Nemo i nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z tym rekinem, co nam się najbardziej podobał.

– Tym co mówił…?

– „Ryby to kumple, nie żarcie” – powiedzieli zgodnie, wybuchając śmiechem. Było to tak urocze, że Hermiona uśmiechała się razem z nim, mimo że nie wiedziała o czym mówią.

– Dobra, rybko, leć po pidżamę, a ja naleję wody do wanny. Co ma ci dziś towarzyszyć? Okręt czy żołnierzyki?

– Wszystko! – wykrzyknął chłopiec, zeskakując z wysokiego krzesła.

– Zaraz wrócę – powiedział do Hermiony Draco, wyjmując z szafki jej szklankę alkoholu. Hermiona przełknęła płyn z nieschodzącym z ust uśmiechem. Po chwili przez pokój do łazienki przebiegł Benjamin i po kilku minutach odgłosów niewyraźnych rozmów i śmiechu obu blondynów, Draco wyszedł z łazienki.

– Tylko się nie utop – zawołał żartobliwie, przymykając drzwi, a na jakąś odpowiedź syna ponownie wybuchnął tym szczerym szczęśliwym śmiechem. – Mamy pół godziny z głowy, to dziecko uwielbia się kąpać – stwierdził Draco, siadając na krześle przed chwilą zajmowanym przez jego syna i dopijając jego sok. Gdy odstawił pustą szklankę, żółta kropla wylądowała na błękitnej koszuli.

– Jesteś przy nim zupełnie innym człowiekiem, wiesz? – stwierdziła Hermiona, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Malfoy zmieszał się i starał się przybrać swój zwykły ironiczny uśmiech, ale Hermiona stwierdziła, że przy dopiero co przebrzmiałbym dźwięku jego szczerego śmiechu, nie wyglądał on tak przekonująco jak zazwyczaj.

– Nie masz się czego wstydzić, chyba wreszcie zobaczyłam to, o czym mówi Harry.

– Że jestem najprzystojniejszym na świecie bogiem seksu?

– Nie, że pod płaszczykiem ironii i złośliwości jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, który dba o innych, ale nie chce by ktoś to zauważył – odpowiedziała poważnie.

– Potter jest idealistą i marzycielem, i interpretuje cudze uczynki według własnych kryteriów. Myśli, że jeśli on zrobiłby coś ze szlachetnych powódek, wszyscy tak robią. Ja byłem i zawsze będę cholernym egoistą.

– Jeśli sprawia ci przyjemność myślenie o sobie w ten sposób, nie będę zaprzeczać.

Położyła dłoń na jego ręce i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że po przygotowaniu kąpieli, rękawy błękitnej koszuli Draco były podwinięte do łokci i na mlecznobiałej skórze przedramienia, którego właśnie dotknęła, odznaczał się wyraźnie mroczny znak. Gdy on też to zauważył, zmieszał się i chciał szybko przykryć tatuaż materiałem koszuli, ale ona powstrzymała go, łapiąc jego dłoń.

– Zostaw, przecież wiem, że to masz – szepnęła i delikatnie przejechała palcem po czarnym znamieniu.

– Śmiało. Masz namacalny dowód, że wcale nie jestem dobry – sarknął.

– Przestań. Snape też to nosił, a mamy wystarczającą ilość dowodów na to, że był wyjątkowo wartościowym człowiekiem. A z kolei nie znam bardziej złej osoby od Umbridge, która przecież tatuażu nie nosi… A ty nie miałeś przecież wyboru, prawda? Albo to, albo śmierć twoja i twojej rodziny…

– Przestań! – krzyknął cicho, wyrywając rękę spod delikatnego dotyku palców, który wywoływał u niego niespodziewanie przyjemne uczucie. – Przestań mnie usprawiedliwiać! Powiedz lepiej, Granger, po coś tu przylazła? Zanim poznałaś mojego syna, wyglądałaś jakbyś przynajmniej dostała sowę, że jeszcze raz sprawdzili twoje SUMy i zamiast samych wybitnych, dostałaś nędzny z eliksirów – starał się być złośliwy, by zniszczyć tę dziwną atmosferę zgody między nimi. Jednak gdy zobaczył powrót paniki w jej oczach, nie poczuł satysfakcji.

– Porwali Harry’ego – powiedziała, zaczynając płakać histerycznie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tradycyjnie tekst kursywą jest mówiony w języku francuskim, by mi łatwiej było pisać, a wam łatwiej czytać.


	27. Rozdział 26

– Porwali Harry’ego – powiedziała, zaczynając płakać histerycznie. Poznanie małego Benjamina było tak sensacyjnym wydarzeniem, że pozwoliła, by rozpacz którą czuła zakopała się na chwilę gdzieś głęboko w niej, ale teraz gdy Draco przywołał ją z powrotem, zdawała się dużo silniejsza i gwałtowniejsza.   
  
Łkała głośno, trzęsąc się jak w febrze i nie powstrzymując potoku łez. Nie reagowała na niezrozumiałe słowa Malfoya, nawoływanie z łazienki zaniepokojonego dziecka a nawet na rzucone na nią zaklęcie Silencio. Płakała z tą samą siłą, nawet jeśli bezgłośnie.   
  
Stało się to, co mogło stać się najgorszego, to czego bała się, od kiedy znów zaczęła żyć, a nie tylko istnieć. Harry zniknął, zostawił ją samą. Jak w przypowieści Platona - wyciągnął ją z krainy cieni, pokazał światło słoneczne i swoim zniknięciem z powrotem zepchnął do jaskini, gdzie teraz nie będzie potrafiła już żyć. Bez niego czuła się tak bezradna, samotna i winna jak po śmierci Rona. Tylko, że teraz jest sto razy gorzej, bo wiedziała, że drugi raz tej samej ciężkiej, niewyobrażalnie długiej drogi do szczęśliwego życia nie przebrnie. Bez Harry’ego nie miała ona zresztą zakończenia, bo bez Harry’ego nie będzie mogła być szczęśliwa. Pogrążała się w swojej rozpaczy i przerażeniu coraz bardziej i mocniej, i nie była w stanie zrobić nic innego.  
  
Nagle poczuła pulsujący ból na policzku. Zdezorientowana przestała płakać, wpatrując się w kucającego przed nią Malfoya, który przed chwilą ją spoliczkował.   
  
– Wypij to, Granger – rozkazał szorstko, wciskając jej w rękę flakonik. Posłusznie wykonała polecenie. – A teraz chodź ze mną.   
  
Podniósł ją z podłogi (nie odnotowała nawet, jak się na niej znalazła) i próbował wyprowadzić z kuchni, jednak ona czuła się jakby nogi miała z waty i nie umiała znaleźć w sobie motywacji, by tę niemoc w kończynach przemóc. Mężczyzna przeklinając pod nosem, chwycił ją pod kolana, zaniósł do sypialni, posadził na łóżku i rozkazał, by nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszała. Nie miała takiego zamiaru, było jej wszystko jedno, gdzie się znajduje i co się z nią dzieje, więc położyła się na skraju łóżka, tam gdzie ją zostawił i, by nie myśleć, nasłuchiwała, co dzieje się w pokoju obok.  
  
– Musisz pójść grzecznie spać.  
  
– Ale, tato, nie poczytałeś mi jeszcze książki ani nie opowiedziałeś historii o Hogwarcie – poskarżyło się dziecko.  
  
– Mały, Hermiona bardzo źle się czuje i muszę jej pomóc. A ty jesteś dużym chłopcem i sam już umiesz czytać. Obiecuję, że następnym razem opowiem ci o czym będziesz chciał i przeczytamy nawet dwie książki, ale teraz idź już spać. Dobrze? – tłumaczył z wyjątkową cierpliwością Malfoy.  
  
– To dlatego tak krzyknęła? Bo źle się poczuła?  
  
– Tak, Hermiona jest chora i dostała już lekarstwo, ale nie powinna być długo sama, bo może jej się pogorszyć. Dlatego ty musisz usnąć dziś sam, dobrze?   
  
– No dobra. Ona jest całkiem miła, więc możesz do niej iść. – Pozwolił łaskawie, tonem identycznym jakim jego ojciec posługiwał się w szkole. – Poradzę sobie, poczytam trochę Mikołajka i pójdę spać, a ty przyjdziesz potem do mnie? – spytał, ale w taki sposób, że brzmiało to bardziej jak rozkaz.  
  
– Tak, przyjdę sprawdzić, czy śpisz i zgaszę światło. Dobranoc, mały.  
  
– Dobranoc.  
  
Odgłos kroków i powoli zamykanych drzwi.  
  
– Jestem z ciebie dumny, wiesz? I ko… kocham cię. Najmocniej na świecie – zająknął się Draco, jakby mówił te słowa pierwszy raz w życiu. Zresztą tak właśnie było.  
  
– Też cię kocham, tato – odpowiedział Benjamin od niechcenia, bardziej pochłonięty książką niż ojcem.   
  
Zamknięcie drzwi, głęboki oddech, kroki na drewnianej podłodze, jeszcze jeden oddech i otworzenie drzwi do pokoju, w którym leżała Hermiona.  
  
– Lepiej ci? – spytał mężczyzna, profilaktycznie machając różdżką przy ścianie z zaklęciem wyciszającym w myślach.  
  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
– Dasz radę mówić z sensem, co się stało, czy potrzebujesz więcej eliksiru? – spytał zmęczonym tonem. Wiedział, że niezależnie co stało się Granger, czeka go trudna i długa rozmowa.  
  
– Nie ma o czym mówić, zostaw mnie w spokoju – mruknęła, przekręcając się na drugi bok, tak że widział jej plecy.  
  
– Granger, nie wkurwiaj mnie. Nie myśl, że pozwolę leżeć ci w moim domu, w mojej sypialni, do cholery jasnej, w moim łóżku i użalać się nad sobą. Jak chciałaś pogrążać się w depresji, trzeba było zostać w domu, a nie przyłazić tutaj – stwierdził oschle, przysuwając sobie fotel. Siadając w nim, oparł nogi o łóżko tuż obok jej głowy. Zirytowało ją to na tyle, że usiadła.  
  
– Przyszłam tu tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma go u ciebie. To była ostatnia nadzieja… – Starała się odpowiedzieć równie zimno jak on, ale przy ostatnim słowie zaczęła trząść się jej broda.   
  
– A więc jeszcze eliksir – stwierdził, rzucając w jej stronę fiolkę wyjętą z kieszeni. Złapała ją w ostatniej chwili, by nie potłukła się o drewnianą ramę łóżka. – Miejmy nadzieję, że to wystarczy, bo to trzecia dawka dzisiaj, przy czwartej mogą wystąpić skutki uboczne. Co prawda zawsze marzyłem o pannie Granger z amebozą na strunach głosowych, ale mamy dosyć problemów bez rozbijania się z tobą po Mungu.   
  
– Idioto, od przedawkowania uspokajającego dostajesz syndromu zamkniętych oczu, a nie amebozy – powiedziała protekcjonalnym tonem.  
  
– Na szczęście zadziałało wystarczająco – stwierdził. – No słucham, co ubzdurało się w tej puszystej główce? Co znów Potter zmalował? – spytał, wracając do zwykłej dla niego ironicznej miny.  
  
– Zniknął – odpowiedziała.  
  
– A może od początku? – poprosił, wywracając oczami.  
  
– Ech… Gdy wychodziłam z ministerstwa, uporawszy się wreszcie z tym całym majdanem powyborowym, zajrzałam do biura Harry’ego. Od miesiąca prawie nie wychodziłam z pracy, więc pomyślałam, że wrócimy razem do domu i spędzimy razem weekend. Ale jego tam nie było…  
  
– Może pojechał wcześniej do domu albo…  
  
– Malfoy, naprawdę masz mnie za taką idiotkę? Oczywiście, że tak pomyślałam, ale jak wychodziłam jechałam jedną windą ze Smithem, który skarżył się jakiemuś facetowi, że jego pracownik nie pojawił się w pracy od trzech dni, a miał poprowadzić spotkanie z kanadyjską delegacją. Zdenerwowałam się, ale pomyślałam, że może to nie o nim albo Harry’emu znów się odwidziało i przestał lubić swoją pracę czy coś w tym stylu, tak samo jak miał ze swoimi wcześniejszymi posadami, więc teleportowałam się na Grimmauld Place. Nie było go tam. W kuchni znalazłam powoli rozkładający się obiad w garnku, tak jakby miał go zjeść jak wróci, ale nie wrócił. W końcu sprawdziłam zaklęciem. Do domu nie wchodził nikt od pięćdziesięciu godzin. Jeszcze profilaktycznie przeszłam się po okolicznych barach, ale tam też go nie znalazłam i nikt nie widział go od ponad miesiąca. W końcu przyszłam tutaj…  
  
– Ok. Załóżmy, że sprawdziłaś dokładnie i rzeczywiście Pottera nie było w domu i w pracy od trzech dni. Ale to nie znaczy, że zniknął. Nie chcesz przecież powiedzieć, że spotkało go to samo, co wszystkich na około? Żonę twojego szefa, poprzednika Pottera, moich podwładnych i tych wszystkich ludzi, o których mimochodem wspomina Prorok?  
  
– Tak, właśnie o tym mówię. Wiem, że jest to tajemnica poliszynela…  
  
– Kogo?  
  
– Och, mugolski idiom. Coś o czym nie mówi się głośno, ale wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Tak jest z tymi zniknięciami, wszyscy wiedzą, że ludzie znikają, ale wszyscy uważają, że nic się nie dzieje. Nie oszukujmy się, coś się z tymi ludźmi musi dziać i Harry też mógł w ten sposób zniknąć.   
  
– Problem w tym, że owszem znikają ludzie, ale zawsze czarodzieje. Wśród mugoli nie zanotowano wzrostu liczby zaginięć. Wiem, bo czytam mugolską prasę, by mieć o czym rozmawiać z innymi rodzicami, gdy odbieram małego z przedszkola… A Harry przecież stracił magię…   
  
– Malfoy, ty wielki pan psycholog i wierzysz w to? – przerwała mu drwiącym tonem.  
  
– Słucham?  
  
– No błagam cię, przecież nie istnieje coś takiego jak utrata magii. Z magią się rodzisz i umierasz, nie da się jej po drodze zgubić.   
  
– To co według ciebie jest Potterowi? – warknął sceptycznie.  
  
– To blokada psychiczna. Od kiedy dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem, wiedział, w mniej lub bardziej świadomy sposób, że ma zabić Voldemorta. Zakodował sobie w tej pustej łepetynie, że magię posiada po to, by go pokonać i kiedy to zrobił, magia nie była już mu więcej potrzebna. Tak samo jest z tymi jego ucieczkami, odkąd trafił do Hogwartu ciągle okazywał męstwo i odwagę zdecydowanie przewyższające przeciętnego człowieka. Przecież poszedł na śmierć z własnej woli, to odwaga, którą nie wykazał się nikt inny od dawna. Gdy spełnił swoją powinność, nie musiał być już odważny i mógł uciec. Nie tylko od sławy, której nigdy nie lubił, ale od oczekiwań, że już zawsze będzie taki odważny, dzielny i godny podziwu. Podświadomie miał dosyć. W ciągu siedmiu lat wyczerpał swój limit odważnych czynów, a gdyby został, byłby zmuszony do wykonywania ich więcej i więcej. Tłumaczył się, że uciekł bo stracił moc. Z pewnością tak myśli, ale wydaje mi się, że było odwrotnie. Podświadomie chciał uciec i „stracił moc”, by mieć ku temu powód.  
  
– Ciekawa teoria, Granger, i nawet ma ręce i nogi. Nie myślałaś o pracy dla mnie?  
  
– Zwariowałeś? Zapomniałeś, że to ja muszę korzystać z pomocy twoich podwładnych? Zresztą bardzo lubię swoją pracę i teraz kiedy najprawdopodobniej na stałe zatrzymam stanowisko szefa departamentu… Nie zmieniaj tematu!... – krzyknęła, widząc jego kpiący uśmiech.  
  
– Czemu? To takie zabawne, zdaje się, że po trzech dawkach eliksiru zachowujesz się jak po marihuanie… A może i nie. Wtedy paplałaś jeszcze bardziej bez sensu… – Posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. – … No dobrze, jeśli twoja teoria jest słuszna…  
  
– Sam powiedziałeś, że ma ręce i nogi…  
  
– … Jeśli jest słuszna, to czemu w Potterze nie ma magii pierwotnej, która istnieje nawet u dzieci, nie uczących się jeszcze zaklęć. Tak jak w moim Benjaminie, który kiedy się boi, potrafi stworzyć wokół siebie pole wyciszające.   
  
– Wciąż w nim jest, tylko że nie miał jeszcze na tyle ekstremalnej sytuacji, by się uwolniła. Mówię ci, moja teoria jest niepodważalna, wszystko wskazuje, że jego brak magii to sprawa psychiczna… – Widząc jego sceptyczną minę, dodała zirytowana: – Och, nie chcesz się ze mną zgodzić, bo to urazi twoją dumę najlepszego specjalisty od psychiki czarodziejów. No nie widzisz tego? Przecież może korzystać z kominka, widzi obiekty niewidoczne dla mugoli, a gdy wchodzi do ministerstwa, nie włączają się alarmy przeciwmugolskie.   
  
– Jakie „widzi”? Nie słyszałaś nigdy rozdzierającej serce opowieści o tym, jak nie mógł znaleźć Dziurawego Kotła tuż po ucieczce?   
  
– Daj spokój. Też mi dowód. Ten pub jest tak ukryty, że trzeba mieć wielkie szczęście, by go znaleźć. Ja też znajduję go tylko dlatego, że zapamiętałam, że zaraz obok znajduje się Foyles i jeszcze dwie inne księgarnie.   
  
– A do wszystkich księgarni w mieście potrafisz dojść, kierując się tylko zmysłem węchu – zadrwił. Zignorowała go.  
  
– Więc widzisz, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że go porwali. A jeśli już tyle ludzi zniknęło i wciąż nikt ich nie znalazł, to znaczy, że my też go nie znajdziemy – stwierdziła znów lekko drżącym głosem.  
  
– Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś ich szukał? Nie zauważyłaś, kto znika? To ludzie, którym nie wiedzie się w życiu, których zdradza mąż, nie mogą awansować w pracy, córka ich nie kocha, czy przestano produkować ich ulubioną pastę do zębów. To osoby, które chciały zniknąć, bo to życie, które mieli, im się nie podobało. W magicznym świecie byli nikim. W mugolskim z najbardziej dennymi umiejętnościami czarodziejskimi mogą być kimś wielkim, bogatym i szanowanym. Dużo łatwiej jest uciec bez słowa niż tłumaczyć rodzinie, współpracownikom i reszcie, że ich życie jest do dupy i wolą poszukać sobie łatwiejszego.  
  
– I to moja teoria jest naciągana? Widziałam Stone’a po zniknięciu jego żony, ten człowiek był ledwo żywy z rozpaczy. By doprowadzić się do takiego stanu musieli być bardzo blisko z żoną, musieli się naprawdę szalenie mocno kochać i myślisz, że ona uciekłaby sobie do mugolskiego świata, po trzydziestu latach małżeństwa?  
  
– Oczywiście, że tak. Nie widziałaś jej nigdy? Rozmawiałem z nią raz w życiu i od razu mogłem powiedzieć, że jest nieszczęśliwa. Poświęciła swoje życie dla męża. On zdobywał kolejne szczeble w ministerstwie, a ona mogła jedynie raz w roku pokazać się na balu bożonarodzeniowym. Jej egzystencja polegała głównie na czekaniu, aż on wróci do domu. Była zrzędliwa, zgryźliwa i patrzyła na swojego męża z wyraźną irytacją. Zwykła niespełniona kobieta. Teraz pewnie rozpoczyna jakąś wspaniałą karierę w mugolskiej korporacji, gdzie za pomocą niezbyt uczciwego używania magii będzie piąć się po kolejnych szczeblach, aż za parę lat będzie jedną z najbogatszych bizneswoman w Australii czy Kanadzie.  
  
– I całą tę teorię wysnuwasz z jednej rozmowy z tą kobietą? – spytała sceptycznie.  
  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Ja nawet z nią nie rozmawiałem, stałem obok Notta, gdy rozmawiał z jej mężem i obserwowałem ją może z pół minuty.   
  
Hermiona prychnęła.   
  
– Dalej nieprzekonana? Moja była podwładna, pani Bennet. Czarownica z niej tragiczna, zdaje się, że nie przyjęli jej nawet do Hogwartu, bo uczyła się w jakiejś szkółce w Irlandii, o której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Miała nawet problem ze zwykłym Lumos. Na jej szczęście poszła na mugolski uniwersytet i skończyła psychologię. Wyszła za jakiegoś czarodzieja, którego wybrali jej raczej rodzice niż ona sama. Pracowała u mnie, była jedną z głównych psycholożek, ale wiedziała, że żadnego awansu nie dostanie. Nie miała też co liczyć na polepszenie relacji z mężem, który zdradzał ją z kim tylko mógł, wcale się z tym nie kryjąc. Raz próbował się nawet dobierać do twojej Sabriny. Bennet była nieszczęśliwa, zresztą otaczanie się wariatkami jak moja matka czy ciotka Pottera też jej przecież nie służyło. W końcu, któregoś dnia zniknęła, nie musiała przejmować się tym co powie jej mąż, tym, że ja będę wyrzucał jej, że zostawiając swoich pacjentów, zachowuje się nieodpowiedzialnie i robi im krzywdę. Łatwiej udawać, że się zniknęło. I zapewniam cię, że nikt jej nie szukał, a gdybym chciał ją znaleźć, zacząłbym od Nokturnu i sklepów z nielegalną Amortencją. Bennet jest teraz z pewnością w ramionach jakiegoś biednego, odurzonego mugola.  
  
– Naprawdę myślisz, że ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy znikają, to nie znikają?  
  
– Podsumowałaś to z umiejętnościami oratorskimi godnymi Hagrida.   
  
– Och, wiesz o co mi chodzi…  
  
– Tak, wiem. Oni nie znikają, jestem tego pewny.   
  
– To gdzie, do cholery, jest Potter?  
  
– Wreszcie zadajesz odpowiednie pytanie.   
  
– To znaczy?   
  
– Na razie nie mam pojęcia. Ale to Potter, ze swymi cholernie głupimi pomysłami. Może zwyczajnie schlał się i śpi gdzieś pod mostem…  
  
– Przez trzy dni i dwie noce? – spytała sceptycznie, unosząc brwi.  
  
– Wiesz jak on lubi alkohol…  
  
– Bez przesady, nie jest z nim aż tak źle. Zresztą sam mówi, że nad tym pracuje i nie pija już sam.   
  
– To może spotkał się z jakimiś mugolskimi przyjaciółmi i z nimi się schlał.  
  
– Nie zauważyłeś, że on nie spędza czasu z nikim innym oprócz nas?  
  
– To może w końcu zaczął. Ty nie miałaś dla niego czasu, ja też nie za bardzo, więc znalazł sobie kogoś do kieliszka i ogrzania łóżka.   
  
– Serio? Myślisz, że miałby jeszcze siłę znajdować sobie kogoś trzeciego. Już i tak czasami go podziwiam, że zaspokaja i mnie, i ciebie. Jeszcze jak wcześniej myślałam, że masz kogoś na boku, to miało szanse powodzenia, ale jeśli teraz wiemy, że naszą dwójkę zaspokaja tylko jedna i ta sama osoba, to nie sądzę, by szukał sobie jeszcze kogoś.  
  
– No właśnie, był przyzwyczajony do ogromnej ilości seksu i jak nie dostawał jej ani od ciebie, ani ode mnie, bo oboje mieliśmy dużo spraw na głowie, to znalazł sobie kogoś trzeciego.  
  
– Czy ty w ogóle nie znasz Harry’ego? On by tego nie zrobił…  
  
– Tak? Jakoś gdy podrywali go ci Holendrzy, nie byłaś tego taka pewna.  
  
– Nie… – Hermiona próbowała zaprzeczyć, ale powoli zaczynała przekonywać się do jego teorii.  
  
– Mówię ci. Ty tu panikujesz, a on pewnie pieprzy się jak królik z jakąś nową laską czy facetem i przez to zapomniał o całym świecie łącznie z pracą i naszą spowszechniałą mu już dwójką… Wiedziałem, że częściej trzeba robić z nim to w nowych pozycjach… – ostatnie zdanie wymruczał pod nosem.  
  
– Wierz mi, tego to mu na pewno nie brakowało. Już ja się o to starałam – odparła teatralnie zmysłowym głosem.   
  
– Zamknij się, Granger. Ja naprawdę dosyć długo pościłem…  
  
– Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę, że jeden tekst i masz ochotę na brudną szlamę. – Zaśmiała się, widząc jego skrzyżowane na piersi ręce.  
  
– Przypominam ci, że mam dziecko ze skretyniałą mugolką. Naprawdę wierzysz, że obchodzi mnie jeszcze coś takiego jak czystość krwi…  
  
– A ja głupia myślałam, że zaniosłeś mnie do swojego łóżka, bym nie straszyła ci syna histerycznymi krzykami – pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, po chwili wybuchając śmiechem.  
  
– Jak już jesteśmy przy histerycznych krzykach... Och, chrzanić to! Obrazisz się, Granger, jeśli zapalę? Wiem, że to mało profesjonalne z mojej strony, robić ci mini-terapię i jarać, ale przy Benjaminie nie mogę. I nie paliłem już całą dobę i zaraz chyba zacznę gryźć palce…  
  
Gdy Hermiona kiwnęła głową, pochylił się nad nią, by sięgnąć do szuflady po drugiej stronie łóżka, na którym była wygodnie rozłożona. Poczuła jego przyjemny męski zapach.  
  
– … No więc a propos histerycznych krzyków, zanim cię puszczę do domu, może powiesz mi, co to było, tam w kuchni? Zachowywałaś się jakbyś miała zamiar zaraz przestać oddychać, by w ten sposób popełnić widowiskowe samobójstwo. – Zaciągnął się papierosem z lubością i z petem w ustach kontynuował odrobinę niewyraźnie: – Ustaliliśmy, że myślałaś, że Pottera porwali źli, najpewniej czystokrwiści czarodzieje, obowiązkowo w złowieszczych maskach, pelerynach i z gustownym tatuażem, ale to nie mogło być powodem tak strasznej paniki. Serio, takiej histerii nie widziałem nawet przebywając w Azkabanie, rozmawiając z ludźmi, którzy stracili całe rodziny czy tymi zmuszonymi do robienia strasznych rzeczy wbrew swojej woli.   
  
– Musimy o tym rozmawiać? Może ja pójdę już do domu, poczekam na Pottera i opieprzę go za to, że tak nas wystraszył…  
  
– Nie nas, tylko ciebie. I tak, musimy. Nigdzie stąd nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie upewnię się, że nawet jeśli Potter postanowił więcej się do ciebie nie odezwać, przechodząc nad Tamizą nie zechcesz do niej skoczyć…  
  
– Co!? – wykrzyknęła, gwałtownie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Przecież Sabrina, do cholery jasnej, obiecywała, że to co jej mówię, nigdy do ciebie nie dotrze.   
  
– Och… To znaczy, że ty…  
  
– Teraz nie udawaj idioty! Co ci jeszcze powtórzyła?  
  
– Przysięgam ci, Granger, że Sabrina nic mi nie powtarzała. Mamy tak ustawione zaklęcia, że nie można ich ominąć. Sabrina z nikim nie może rozmawiać o tym co mówisz jej w gabinecie, chyba, że wyraźnie jej na to pozwolisz. A z tą Tamizą, tak powiedziałem, co mi ślina na język przyniosła… Naprawdę myślałaś kiedykolwiek o tym, by skakać do rzeki?   
  
– Nie wierzę, że mam rozmawiać o tym właśnie z tobą. Nigdy nie odważyłabym się powiedzieć o tym nawet Harry’emu, a co dopiero tobie.   
  
– Obiecuję, że będę profesjonalny. Nie sugeruj się tym fajkiem. Naprawdę jestem dobry w tym co robię – powiedział spokojnie i rzeczywiście w jego głosie nie było ani kpiny, ani ironii.  
  
– To poczęstuj mnie jeszcze alkoholem, tylko może już nie whisky.   
  
– Dobra, to poczekaj – podał jej wyjętego z ust papierosa. – Wezmę alkohol i sprawdzę, czy mały już usnął.   
  
Hermiona siedziała z papierosem Malfoya i po chwili wahania wsadziła go sobie do ust. Wyczuła delikatny smak cudzej śliny. Położyła się znów wygodnie na wielkim łóżku i patrząc na wydychane przez siebie obłoczki dymu, nasłuchiwała kroków Ślizgona. Rozpoznała, że gdy wyszedł z pokoju obok, gasząc światło, przeszedł przez salon. Brzdęk kieliszka podpowiedział jej, że wziął już dla niej któryś z alkoholi, ciche przekleństwo, poprzedzone głuchym stuknięciem. musiało oznaczać, że Draco uderzył się o jakiś mebel. Wizja ta strasznie ją rozbawiła i po raz kolejny tego dnia uświadomiła jej, że Malfoy nie jest tym zimnym, złośliwym i okrutnym Ślizgonem ze szkoły, że jest ludzki, że potrafi oblać się odrobiną soku, oglądać z synem bajki dla dzieci i nieuważnie trafić nogą w kanapę.   
  
– Czego się chichrasz, Granger?   
  
Nie odpowiedziała, wybuchając jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. Draco spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.   
  
– Miałaś mi przytrzymać tego fajka, a nie całego wypalić – mruknął niezadowolony, zauważając krótkiego peta w jej wciąż śmiejących się ustach.   
  
– Weź sobie drugiego – odpowiedziała, przekręcając się na bok i podpierając głowę na dłoni.   
  
– Do tamtego byłem przywiązany emocjonalnie – zażartował kwaśno, zapalając nowego papierosa. Hermiona ostatni raz zaciągnęła się, wrzuciła go do pustej popielniczki przyniesionej przed chwilą przez Ślizgona i nalała sobie białe wino przyniesione przez Draco.   
  
– Dobre – przyznała, biorąc większy łyk.   
  
– A czego się spodziewałaś? W końcu ja je wybierałem.  
  
Hermiona prychnęła, wywracając oczami, ale dolała sobie smacznego płynu.  
  
– No słucham, słucham. Co miałaś mi powiedzieć? A tak, dlaczego masz skłonności samobójcze na samą myśl o braku Pottera? – powiedział niby żartem. Hermionie odpowiadał taki ton rozmowy, dzięki temu przyznanie się przed Malfoyem do jednego z bardziej wstydliwych aspektów jej życia nie wydawało się tak intymne.  
  
– Zdarzało mi się już wcześniej, zanim Potter zawitał w moje progi, myśleć o Tamizie, trujących eliksirach czy ostrych nożach. Przed nim moje życie było cholernie bezsensowne, a ja potrafiłam tylko pogrążać się w coraz większym zobojętnieniu, wiesz, po tym z Ronem…   
  
Draco kiwnął głową na znak, że nie musi wyjaśniać i wyciągnął papierosa z własnych ust, by podać go jej. Zaciągnęła się, próbując rozróżnić smak jego śliny i oddała go. Gdy obserwowała jego podnoszącą się klatkę piersiową napełnianą dymem, zastanawiała się, czy on też mógł wyczuć jej smak.   
  
– Po tym nie umiałam się pozbierać i dopiero powrót wybrańca mnie uratował. Wyciągnął mnie z tego bagna, w które sama się wsadziłam…  
  
– Zauważyłem, pamiętam cię sprzed powrotu Pottera i wierz mi, gdy zobaczyłem cię wtedy w twoim domu po raz pierwszy, byłem w szoku, że potrafiłaś żartować, śmiać się i dogryzać mi jak w Hogwarcie, a może i lepiej. A gdy pojawiłaś się w tej kremowej sukience… Naprawdę byłem pod wrażeniem...  
  
– Naprawdę pamiętasz moją kremową sukienkę? Przecież to było tak dawno…  
  
– Eee… To… ja po prostu mam fotograficzną pamięć - usprawiedliwił się, lekko czerwieniejąc. - Jak wyglądał Potter tego dnia, też potrafię powiedzieć. Miał marynarkę w kolorze khaki, tę którą założył, gdy byliśmy wszyscy razem w teatrze i tę swoją kremową koszulę, w której tak świetnie wygląda.   
  
– Tak, uwielbiam go w tej koszuli. Tak świetnie podkreśla jego boską klatę – uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie i wyciągnęła rękę, by Draco znów podał jej papierosa.   
  
– No dobrze, pomijając tę scenę, w której będziemy się licytować, która część Potterowskiego ciała jest godniejsza przymiotnika „boski”… Dziewczyno, ty chyba naprawdę nie widziałaś nigdy jego pośladków – szepnął teatralnie, wywołując głośny śmiech u Hermiony. – Powiedz mi, skoro wyciągnął cię z tego, jak sama powiedziałaś, „bagna”, czemu chcesz znów się w nie wtrącić. Twoja histeria pokazała, że wraz ze stratą Pottera chcesz cofnąć się do punktu wyjścia, jak nie pójść jeszcze głębiej na dno. Naprawdę myślisz, że znajdzie się jeszcze jeden masochistyczny wybraniec, który będzie chciał pójść na tak chory układ i wyciągać kobietę z depresji głębokiej jak podziemia Gringotta?   
  
– Wiem, że nikt inny tego nie zrobi. Zresztą nikomu innemu nie pozwoliłabym nawet próbować.   
  
– To co sobie myślałaś… Przepraszam, odwołuję, to głupie pytanie, wiadomo, że nie myślałaś… Co czułaś, gdy wydawało ci się, że Potter zniknął?  
  
– Wiedziałam, że bez niego sobie nie poradzę, bez niego nie potrafię utrzymać tej normalności. Jestem pewna, że jeśli on się szybko nie znajdzie, nie będę potrafiła zachować spokoju, nie będę w stanie żyć bez niego i skończy się to albo w twoim ośrodku tuż obok pokoju ciotki Harry’ego, albo właśnie w Tamizie, jeśli znajdę dosyć odwagi by skoczyć.   
  
– Przestań, Granger, to chore.  
  
– Wiem, że to chore. Myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy? Ja nie jestem normalna i nigdy nie uważałam inaczej. Jestem cholernie poraniona, nawet jeśli jedyna widoczna blizna to „szlama” wyryta na przedramieniu.  
  
– Wiem o czym mówisz – szepnął, kładąc dłoń na tej jej, leżącej na złożonych po turecku nogach. Spojrzała mu w oczy i w źrenicach otoczonych szarymi tęczówkami poznała ten sam przerażający ból, który czuła głęboko w duszy. Ten sam ból, który widziała u Harry’ego w chwilach największej szczerości. Poczuła, że może powiedzieć na głos swój największy lęk, o którym wstydziła się powiedzieć nawet Sabrinie.  
  
– Bez niego znów zostanę z tym sama, nikt inny mnie nie zaakceptuje, nikt inny nie będzie się przejmował co się ze mną dziej, nikt inny mnie nie zrozumie. Boję się tej samotności. Tak cholernie się boję, że wolę zwariować niż znów ją poczuć – wyszeptała.  
  
– Potter jest jedyną osobą, która jest tak samo poraniona, która wie jak postępować z takimi osobami jak m... ty – Hermiona nawet bez tego przejęzyczenia rozumiała, że Malfoy nie mówi tylko o niej. – Umie do ciebie dotrzeć i to w tak nieinwazyjny sposób. Potrafi być obok tak, że czujesz jego obecność, jednocześnie nie narzucając się, nie wchodząc z butami tam gdzie nie powinien. Jego obecność jest tak wspaniale dyskretna i taktowna. Jednocześnie tego samego oczekuje od innych. Dlatego nie mógł wytrzymać z tobą w związku. Bo on nie chce się zaangażować, nie umie się zbliżyć do człowieka w pełni, dać mu całego siebie. To dlatego ze mną wymyślił te zasady. Ma silną potrzebę wolności, która uniemożliwia mu bycie w zwykłym związku.  
  
– Tak, masz rację. Myślę, że to dlatego, że wydaje mu się, że jeśli nie będzie w pełni zaangażowany, nie będzie go tak bolało gdy kogoś straci. W końcu w tak młodym wieku stracił tyle osób, na których tak mu zależało: rodziców, Syriusza, Dumbledore’a, w pewnym sensie mnie i Rona, bo kiedy zaczęliśmy być parą, odsunęliśmy go trochę na dalszy plan… – Zamilkła na to wspomnienie, teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo go skrzywdziła, zamieniając świętą trójcę na parę zakochanych i wybrańca na doczepkę.  
  
– Zdaje się, że dobraliście się z Potterem idealnie. Oboje nie umiecie i nie chcecie dać drugiej osobie siebie w całości i nie chcecie też brać w całości. Potrzebujecie jednocześnie bliskości i wolności. Układ idealny…  
  
– Wiem, że to niby miała być moja psychoanaliza, ale z tobą, Malfoy, jest podobnie. Pasujesz do Pottera tak samo jak ja.   
  
Wzruszył ramionami, ale Hermiona dojrzała, że poczuł się poruszony jej słowami.   
  
– Chyba rzeczywiście powinnam zastanowić się nad pracą u ciebie – zaśmiała się, by trochę rozładować smutną atmosferę. Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niej.   
  
– Zastanów się, zastanów. Jestem pewny, że mogę zaproponować ci pensję trzy razy lepszą niż w ministerstwie… A teraz proszę cię, podaj mi nową paczkę fajek. Jest w szafce przy łóżku, z tej wypaliliśmy wszystko – rzucił puste pudełko na podłogę i wpatrywał się w jej zgrabny tyłek opięty czarnymi spodniami, gdy klęcząc na jego łóżku, grzebała w szufladzie.   
  
– Łap – zawołała, rzucając w niego paczką. Złapał ją z refleksem byłego szukającego i po zapaleniu i zaciągnięciu się głęboko, podał jej papierosa. – A przecież ja nigdy nie paliłam – mruknęła.   
  
– Akurat. Przecież widziałem u ciebie na parapecie pełną popielniczkę, a oboje wiemy, że to z pewnością nie Pottera.   
  
– Lubię zapach papierosów i pomaga mi on odgonić depresję, ale nigdy się nimi nie zaciągałam.  
  
Draco spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, szczególnie na powoli wydychany dym, bez żadnych oznak kaszlu.   
  
– Dobra, już wiemy, dlaczego przeraża cię myśl o stracie Pottera. A teraz pomyślmy co powinnaś zrobić, by pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, jeśli on jednak odejdzie. Nie oszukujmy się, ma wolną wolę i nawet jeśli teraz wróci, o czym jestem przekonany, może kiedyś odejść, tym bardziej jeśli znamy jego słabość do ucieczki. Coś pójdzie nie po jego myśli i znów zmieni kraj albo nawet jeśli nie, kiedyś może umrzeć, choćby na głupią smoczą ospę, albo stanie się jeszcze coś innego. Nie możesz być zależna tylko od niego. Może powinnaś znaleźć sobie jakąś przyjaciółkę, nie mówię, że masz być z nią blisko jak z Potterem, że ma cię rozumieć tak jak on, ale taką z którą mogłabyś ponarzekać, jak Potter zrobi coś głupiego albo po prostu poplotkować. Proponuję nawiązać jakieś nowe relacje z innymi ludźmi.   
  
– Malfoy, pamiętasz mnie ze szkoły? Ile miałam przyjaciółek?  
  
Pokręcił głową, dając znać, że nie ma pojęcia.   
  
– Odpowiem za ciebie. Ani jednej. Nigdy. Czasami rozmawiałam z Ginny, ale po tym jak opętał ją Voldemort izolowała się, zresztą ja też nie chciałam się z nią zbytnio zadawać, bo najczęściej mnie przerażała. Lavender i Parvati były tak dziecinne i głupie, że jeśli już przebywałam w dormitorium, chowałam się za swoimi zasłonami z zaklęciem wyciszającym. Nawet jak chodziłam do mugolskiej podstawówki, nie miałam przyjaciół. Widziałeś moje wspomnienie. Już od małego byłam dziwologiem, który wolał czytać książki niż bawić się z dziećmi. Nikt nie miał ochoty zadawać się z przemądrzałą dziewczynką, która chce odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania nauczyciela. W Hogwarcie było tak samo, dopóki Harry i Ron nie uratowali mnie przed trollem. Zostali moimi pierwszymi i jedynymi przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli przez długi okres ten układ wyglądał tak: Harry i Ron najlepsi przyjaciele i Hermiona, która się z nimi włóczy i pomaga z lekcjami. To były najbliższe relacje z rówieśnikami jakie miałam kiedykolwiek w życiu, nikt wcześniej nie chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić, oni pierwsi mnie akceptowali, nawet jeśli (szczególnie na początku naszej znajomości) ta akceptacja była podszyta kpinami z mojego uwielbienia dla książek i nauki. I widzisz jak to się skończyło, do dziś jedynymi bliższymi relacjami jakie miałam był Ron i jest Harry. To zawsze byli tylko oni dwaj. I jak ja mam się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś innym, skoro nigdy tego nie zrobiłam?  
  
Draco wpatrywał się w nią z mieszaniną współczucia i zakłopotania. W końcu zgasił dokładnie papierosa w popielniczce i dwa razy nabrał powietrze, by zacząć mówić, ale milczał, nie wiedząc, co miałby powiedzieć.   
  
– Nic nie odpowiadaj, sama wiem. Sytuacja beznadziejna. Więc lepiej niech ten cholerny Potter szybko się znajdzie i unika zarażonych wirusem ospy – zakończyła i zgasiła trzymanego w palcach wypalonego papierosa w pełnej popielniczce.  
  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się, przeczesując włosy palcami.   
  
– Wiesz, Granger, która jest godzina? – spytał po chwili.  
  
– Podejrzewam, że późna, patrząc po liczbie petów w popielniczce.   
  
– Piąta trzydzieści – odpowiedział, przeciągając się.  
  
– Zdaje się, że powinnam już pójść.  
  
– Aż takim chamem nie jestem, żeby wyrzucać cię o tej porze i to po wypiciu pół butelki whisky i butelki wina. Śpij tu, ja sobie transmutuję kanapę na tę godzinę czy dwie. Najgorsze w dzieciach w wieku sześciu lat jest to, że budzą się najpóźniej o ósmej i od razu są pełne energii.   
  
– Jesteś pewien, że to nie będzie problem?   
  
– Jasne, że nie. Ale nie licz na to, że cię oszczędzę i jak mały mnie obudzi, pozwolę ci spać. Będziesz cierpiała z niewyspania razem ze mną – uśmiechnął się mściwie.   
  
– Miejmy nadzieję, że tej nocy zdarzy się cud, twój syn zarazi się odrobiną lenistwa i będzie spać choćby do dziesiątej.   
  
– Nie liczyłbym na to… – stwierdził, wstając z fotela i jeszcze raz się przeciągając. – Za tymi drzwiami masz łazienkę, czyste ręczniki są w białej szafce na ostatniej półce. Ja skorzystam z drugiej. Dobranoc, Granger.  
  
– Dobranoc, Malfoy. I dzięki… nie tylko za to, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać…  
  
– Przestań, Granger, bo się wzruszę – odpowiedział typowo ironicznym dla niego tonem, ale Hermiona już umiała rozróżnić w nim cieplejszą nutę.   
  
Wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając starannie drzwi i po chwili usłyszała przekleństwo, poprzedzone głuchym odgłosem uderzania którejś części ciała o sofę. Zachichotała.


	28. Rozdział 27

– Tato, tato! Wstawaj, jestem głodny!

Hermiona otworzyła jedno oko i stwierdziwszy, że przy jakimkolwiek ruchu czuje się jakby miała zaraz zwymiotować, zamknęła je z powrotem.

– Tato! – powtórzyło dziecko, wdrapując się na łóżko. Gdy Hermiona zorientowała się, że chłopiec próbuje wgramolić się na nią i w wyobraźni widząc, że działania dziecka zmierzają do obudzenia jej poprzez skakanie po jej zawiniętym w kołdrę ciele, wydostała się spod miękkiej poduszki i spojrzała na malca.

– Twój tata śpi w salonie – wychrypiała.

Gdy malec rozpoznał, że to nie w poprzek ojca właśnie leży, szybko się podniósł i tupiąc bosymi stopami, wybiegł z pokoju.

– Tato, tato! Wstawaj, jestem głodny – powtórzył, jednak z odległości jednego pokoju krzyk ten nie był już tak irytujący. Hermiona przekręciła się na drugi bok i przykryła dokładnie kołdrą. Wdychając ulotne resztki przyjemnego męskiego zapachu z poduszki, pewnie ponownie odpłynęłaby w krainę snów, gdyby ktoś nie zaczął wyrywać jej kołdry.

– Wstawaj, Granger. Mówiłem ci, że jeśli ja wstanę, to ty też musisz.

– Przestań, Malfoy. Jest mi niedobrze, zaraz zwymiotuję. Daj mi spokój – jęczała, nie otwierając oczu, ale z całych sił trzymając wyrywane jej przykrycie.

– Nie ściemniaj mi tu. Już ponad rok zadajesz się z alkoholikiem-Potterem, myślisz, że uwierzę, że butelka wina spowodowała takiego kaca? Jesteś zwykłym leniem i kłamcą. Co by powiedział twój Ojciec-Założyciel-Gryffindor-Wspaniały? – drwił Malfoy. W końcu udało mu się wyrwać jej kołdrę z rąk i teraz z zadowoleniem obserwował jej nagie nogi i kształtne pośladki, zakryte jedynie czarnymi figami i kawałkiem bawełnianej koszulki na ramiączkach.

– To nie od alkoholu jest mi niedobrze…

– Granger, nie strasz! Poranne mdłości?

– … tylko od papierosów. – Zignorowała go. – Mówiłam ci, że ja nie palę a wczoraj ile wypaliliśmy? Ze dwie paczki na pewno. I teraz umieram – wymruczała spod poduszki Hermiona.

– Tato! Jestem głodny – zawołało dziecko z drugiego pokoju.

– Idę, już idę – odkrzyknął Draco i ponownie zwrócił się do kobiety: – Może jak coś zjesz, zrobi ci się lepiej, więc radzę ci się pośpieszyć, ten mały potwór rano potrafi zjeść niemal tyle co Goyle – zaśmiał się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Hermiona wstała powoli z łóżka, klnąc pod nosem na idiotów kradnących kołdry. Widząc, że jednak uda jej się nie zwrócić całej zawartości żołądka, przeszła do łazienki. Idąc spać, była tak zmęczona, że nie miała siły na nic innego poza szybkim czarem odświeżającym, ale teraz miała zamiar skorzystać z ogromnego prysznica Malfoya. Zaczęła od umycia zębów transmutowaną spinką do włosów (bycie specjalistką w tej dziedzinie magii naprawdę się przydawało), mając nadzieje, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się paskudnego smaku kapcia w ustach. Po wzięciu długiego gorącego prysznica, poczuła się znacznie lepiej.

– Jesteś, Granger. Jak chcesz coś do picia, musisz sobie zrobić sama – poinformował ją Draco, siedząc z synem na podłodze. Hermiona zajrzała im przez ramię i zobaczyła, że grają w karty.

– Zostawiliśmy ci dwie babeczki – dodał chłopiec, po chwili zaczynając śmiać się radośnie, gdy pierwszy pozbył się swoich kart.

– Babeczki? – spytała, podnosząc brew z dezaprobatą.

– Cytrynowe. Czekoladowe wszystkie zjadłem – pochwaliło się dziecko.

– Babeczki na śniadanie? – uściśliła swoje pytanie.

– Jak nie lubisz, to mogę zjeść też twoje – zapewnił Benjamin. Malfoy tasował karty, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Nie powinieneś zjeść czegoś zdrowszego? Owsianki na przykład?

– Bleee. Ja nie jadam owsianki. Na śniadanie jadam tylko boczek albo babeczki.

Widząc, że dziecko przestało zwracać na nią uwagę, wracając do gry z ojcem, pokręciła chwilę głową z dezaprobatą, ale nic nie powiedziała, w końcu nie ona była jego matką.

Poszła zrobić sobie herbatę. Początkowo usiadła przy stole w kuchni, ale stwierdziwszy, że nie ma ochoty siedzieć sama, wzięła swoje dwie babeczki i filiżankę z ulubionym napojem i przeniosła się na kanapę.

– Poróbmy coś innego – zawołało nagle dziecko, rzucając trzymane w rączce karty na podłogę.

– Zacząłeś przegrywać, dlatego nie chcesz już grać – skomentował Draco.

– Nieprawda, nie chcę, żeby ona się nudziła – odpowiedział sprytnie chłopiec, sadowiąc się tuż obok Hermiony, która przełknęła babeczkę i uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. – Czy ty jesteś dziewczyną taty? – spytał, przypatrując się jej uważnie ogromnymi niebieskimi oczami. Hermiona była zadowolona, że właśnie nie wzięła łyku herbaty, bo z pewnością zakrztusiłaby się i opluła.

– Nie jestem – zapewniła gorliwie.

– A chciałabyś? – dopytywał się.

 Na szczęście od trudnej odpowiedzi (bo jak wytłumaczyć dziecku, że do jego ukochanego ojca czuje się jedynie nienawiść, pogardę i w ogóle wszystko co najgorsze?) wybawił ją Draco, który złapał syna pod pachy i zaczął go łaskotać.

– Co ty, mały, wyprawiasz? – spytał, piszczącego i śmiejącego się jednocześnie sześciolatka.

Hermiona oglądała tę scenę z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach i sama nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Myśl o Draco jako o ojcu była zupełnie absurdalna, ale jeśli już miałaby go sobie wyobrażać w roli rodzica, prędzej przypisałaby mu cechy Lucjusza. Kiedyś uważała, że Draco jako ojciec okaże się tak samo zdystansowany i zimny, a przez to wychowa kolejne pokolenie ironicznych, złośliwych i wywyższających się czystokrwistych Malfoyów. Jego pół-mugolskie dziecko okazało się żywiołowe, pewne siebie, szczere i uwielbiające się śmiać. Chłopiec był zapatrzony w ojca i nawet patrząc jedynie na sam sposobu poruszania się malca widać to było bardzo wyraźnie, ale to zapatrzenie nie wydawało się wcale niebezpieczne, bo Draco przy synu starał się zachowywać jak człowiek godny naśladowania. Powstrzymywał złośliwy język, był radosny i wyrozumiały. Wydawało się nawet, że wcale nie musiał się bardzo napinać, by takiego udawać. Widocznie przebywając z własnym synem, zapewniał udane dzieciństwo nie tylko dziecku, ale także nadrabiał to, którego nigdy nie miał z Lucjuszem. Hermiona stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem, że wcale nie czuje już do Malfoya żadnej z tych rzeczy, które sobie wmawiała, że czuje. A jeśli miałaby być ze sobą naprawdę szczera, to być może nie czuła tego od dawna i to całe gadanie to jedynie jej głupi upór.

– Chcesz? – spytał chłopiec.

– Słucham? Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się…

– Mój syn spytał, czy chcesz zagrać z nami w kalambury – podpowiedział Draco, odprowadzając wzrokiem biegnącego do drugiego pokoju syna.

– Nie jestem zbyt dobra w rysowaniu…

– Dasz radę, Granger – mruknął i nawet nad tym nie myśląc, poprawił opadające ramiączko jej bluzki. Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko.

– Mam już kartki – wykrzyknął Benjamin. Podskakiwał między stojącymi na środku pokoju dorosłymi, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jak każdy sześcioletni jedynak nie mógł znieść niebycia w ciągłym centrum zainteresowania.

– Po co iść na półśrodki? – spytała Hermiona. Wzięła kartkę papieru od dziecka i, dotykając ją różdżką, zmieniła w dużą tablicę.

– Ale fajnie. Ja też będę umiał tak robić? – spytało dziecko, z podziwem wpatrując się w kobietę.

– Jeśli będziesz pilnie się uczył… i jadł dużo owsianki… – Wpadła nagle na świetny pomysł Hermiona.

– Owsianki? – upewnił się, patrząc na nią z kwaśną miną.

– Tak, by tak czarować, musisz mieć dużo energii, a nic nie daje tyle dobrej energii jak owsianka na śniadanie – zapewniała Hermiona, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na powstrzymującego śmiech Malfoya.

– Naprawdę, tato, jak będę jeść owsiankę, będę lepsiejszym czarodziejem?

– „Lepszym” – poprawili go jednocześnie, pozwalając sobie wreszcie na wybuch śmiechu. Benjamin nie rozumiejąc ich wesołości, trochę się obraził i zaczął mazać na tablicy.

– To gramy czy nie? – spytał niecierpliwie po chwili.

 

* * *

 

– Ja otworzę – stwierdziła Hermiona, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a Draco asekurował latającego pod sufitem Benjamina.

– To pewnie pizza. Jakieś funty powinienem mieć w marynarce, która wisi w korytarzu – powiedział Malfoy, nie spuszczając oka z miotły i syna.

– W tej szarej?

– Tak… Benjamin, mówiłem ci, byś się tak nie wychylał!

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi, wciąż grzebiąc w kieszeniach.

– Chwileczkę, szukam pieniędzy – powiedziała, nawet nie patrząc, kto stoi za drzwiami.

– Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś?! – wykrzyknął damski głos. Hermiona zostawiła w spokoju marynarkę i spojrzała na osobę przed drzwiami. Ładna brunetka, z uroczo wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi i lazurowo błękitnymi oczami, wpatrywała się w nią ze złością.

– Mama! – Usłyszała głos Benjamina i szum wydawany przez latającą miotełkę ustał.

– Proszę, może pani wejdzie – zaproponowała Hermiona, przepuszczając ją w drzwiach.

– Myślisz, że mogłabyś mnie nie wpuścić? To, że pieprzysz się z ojcem mojego dziecka, nie znaczy, że masz jakiekolwiek znaczenie – wysyczała, z dezaprobatą oglądając Hermionę od stóp do głów.

– Miałaś być po piątej – przywitał się zirytowany Draco, gdy dwie kobiety weszły do pokoju.

– Cześć, mamo – zawołał chłopiec, rysując zawzięcie. Gdyby Hermiona przed chwilą na własne oczy nie widziała dziecka robiącego ósemki pod sufitem, z pewnością uwierzyłaby, że Benjamin rysuje kolorowe rybki od dłuższego czasu.

– Cześć, słonko. Nic ci się nie stało?

– Mogłabyś przestać co chwilę insynuować, że się tu nad nim znęcam – mruknął Draco, tak by dziecko go nie usłyszało.

– Wolę się upewnić, czy nie muszę jechać z nim zaraz na ostry dyżur. Ostatnio miał wielkiego siniaka na łydce – odpowiedziała kobieta podniesionym głosem.

Hermiona zerknęła na dziecko, które rysowało z ogromnym skupieniem na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że wokół dziecka powietrze odrobinę drga w sposób charakterystyczny dla zaklęć wyciszających i zrozumiała, że Benjamin nie skupia się aż tak na rysowaniu rybek, a na utrzymaniu bańki ciszy wokół siebie.

– Zwariowałaś? Przecież mówiłem ci, że spadł z roweru. Nic mu się nie stało! Nie zachowuj się, jakbym go maltretował! – wykrzyknął Draco, widocznie także zauważył co wyczarował jego syn, bo przestał kontrolować swój głos.

– Nie będziesz mi zabraniał martwić się o własnego syna. Każda matka by się denerwowała, gdyby jej dziecko siedziało cały dzień z jakimiś obcymi wariatami!

– Nie jestem obcym wariatem, idiotko, tylko jego ojcem. Jestem tak samo jak ty jego rodzicem! Czy za każdym razem musimy do tego wracać?

– I może powiesz mi, że ta wywłoka to twoja siostra?! Nie życzę sobie, żeby twoje puszczalskie panienki przebywały z moim synem! Jestem pewna, że już ci o tym mówiłam.

Hermiona stojąca dyskretnie w wejściu do kuchni, poruszyła się niespokojnie. Nie przejęła się tym, co mówiła matka Benjamina i nie chciała być powodem sprzeczki, próbowała dać znać Malfoyowi gestem, by nie reagował, ale on nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

– Myślisz, że jestem aż tak beznadziejnym ojcem! Granger wcale nie jest moją panienką. Odczep się od niej.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że już nie jesteś „nienadającym się do związków kretynem?” – przedrzeźniła jakąś jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź.

– Chcę powiedzieć, że mnie nie interesuje, jakie typy robią Benjaminowi za ojczymów i ciebie też nie powinno, kto przebywa ze mną.

– Nie możesz, do cholery, odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie?

– Nigdy nie byłem kretynem – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej ironicznie. Dając znać, że skończył dyskusję, usiadł obok syna i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Pokażesz nam co rysujesz?

– No jasne, zobacz, mamo. Narysowałem Nemo i Dorę, to rybki z takiego filmu, który wczoraj oglądałem z tatą – wykrzyknęło dziecko radośnie, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie musiało utrzymywać zaklęć wyciszających wokół siebie.

– Bardzo ładne, słonko. Bardzo mi się podoba, będziemy mogli dołożyć je do kolekcji na lodówce – odpowiedziała brunetka, czochrając blond włosy malca.

– Nie, to narysowałem dla Hermiony. Wiesz, że powiedziała mi, że powinienem jeść owsiankę na śniadanie? Będziesz mi robić, mamo? – spytał malec, patrząc na matkę ze skupionym uśmiechem. Ta wpatrywała się w syna zszokowana, a gdy ten podbiegł do Hermiony wręczyć jej rysunek, zerknęła na nią zdziwiona.

– Przecież ty nigdy na śniadanie nie jesz nic innego niż boczek i babeczki?

– Od jutra będę jeść też owsiankę… Ale można jeść ją z dżemem malinowym? – pytanie zadał zmartwionym tonem, patrząc na Hermionę wyczekująco.

Ta kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się do malca, który odetchnął z ulgą. Draco parsknął cichym śmiechem.

– Ben, zabierz swoje rzeczy, wracamy do domu – zarządziła brunetka i podeszła do wciąż uśmiechniętej Hermiony. – Nie życzę sobie, by jakaś obca kobieta wychowywała moje dziecko – syknęła, złowrogo celując w nią palcem. Następnie odwróciła się i obrażona stanęła przy drzwiach.

Draco posłał Gryfonce zmęczone spojrzenie. Po kilku sekundach nieprzyjemnej ciszy do pokoju wpadł chłopiec z małym plecakiem zarzuconym na ramię, rozejrzał się po pokoju, podał matce bagaż i nieświadomie wywołując u rodzicielki wściekłość, podbiegł do Hermiony.

– Podoba ci się rysunek?

– Jasne, jest śliczny. Powieszę go sobie na lodówce, dobrze?

– Super – odpowiedziało dziecko, szczerząc ząbki.

– Do widzenia, Benjaminie. – Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech i podała mu rękę.

– Do widzenia – odpowiedział, ściskając jej dłoń i zaraz podbiegł do taty.

Malfoy wziął go na ręce i przez chwilę szeptali coś do siebie. Malec najpierw wybuchnął śmiechem, ale po kolejnych kilku słowach ojca poważnie pokiwał głową i ścisnął jego szyję swoimi małymi ramionkami.

– Cześć, tato – zawołał jeszcze raz, gdy mijał matkę w drzwiach i po chwili słychać było głośne odgłosy zeskakiwania ze schodów.

Kobieta, wciąż w złym humorze, kiwnęła głową do Malfoya, Hermiony nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem i wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Draco wypuścił głośno powietrze i opadł ciężko na kanapę.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem, że Benjamin jest tak świetnym dzieckiem, mając taką matkę – stwierdziła Hermiona, siadając obok niego.

– To ja wywołuję w niej to co najgorsze. Gdy nie ma mnie w pobliżu, nie jest złą matką – stwierdził, zmęczony kładąc głowę na oparciu mebla.

– To coś ty jej zrobił, że sama twoja obecność wywołuje w niej jędzę? – spytała żartobliwie. Jednak Malfoy odpowiedział poważnie:

– Nie chciałem się z nią ożenić. Zrobiłem z jej synka wybryk natury. Nie jestem w niej szaleńczo zakochany… Po prostu inaczej wyobrażała sobie ojca swojego dziecka.

– Na jakim świecie ona żyje? Naprawdę myślała, że po jednonocnej przygodzie się z nią ożenisz? – prychnęła śmiechem.

– Powiedzmy, że nie była to jednonocna przygoda. Spałem z nią kilkanaście razy i przez jakiś czas byliśmy nawet czymś w rodzaju pary.

– Co? Z mugolką? Ty - Malfoy? Jeszcze potrafię zrozumieć to, że pieprzysz mugolki, ale bycie w związku?

– Wierz mi, ja też długo nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Ale tak było łatwiej. Gdy wyszedłem z Azkabanu, żaden czarodziej nie chciał mieć ze mną nic do czynienia. Pożal się Merlinie, przyjaciele ze szkoły przechodzili na drugą stronę ulicy, gdy mnie widzieli. Gdy wchodziłem do Dziurawego Kotła i chciałem napić się drinka, oświadczano, że stolik przy którym usiadłem jest zarezerwowany, nawet jeśli w całym barze nikogo nie było. Nie chcieli mi nawet sprzedać książki w Esach Floresach. A gdy odwiedzałem matkę w Mungu, za każdym razem trzykrotnie sprawdzano mnie czujnikiem czarnej magii, musiałem zostawiać różdżkę w recepcji i zawsze przydzielano mi jednego z rosłych pielęgniarzy, który miał mnie niby odprowadzić, ale naprawdę wciąż mnie pilnował. W czarodziejskim świecie nie miałem życia, więc musiałem przenieść się do mugolskiego, a wszystkie interesy w magicznej społeczności załatwiać poprzez pośrednika. Chłopak, który dla mnie pracował, był chciwym oszustem, który okradał mnie przy każdej okazji i jeszcze brał za to grubą forsę, której wtedy przecież nie posiadałem, ale co innego miałem zrobić, skoro nikt inny nie chciał się zadawać ze śmierciożercą. Dopiero po kilku latach wszystko przycichło i gdy okazało się, że trzy czwarte społeczeństwa korzysta z usług mojej firmy, stwierdzili, że ewentualnie mogą przyjąć moje ciężko zarobione pieniądze na rzecz swoich durnych instytucji i fundacji, i w końcu zauważyli, że nawet opłaca się zaprosić mnie na bal charytatywny, bo z mojej sakiewki wysypywało się najwięcej galeonów. W końcu mogłem żyć w ich społeczności, o ile nie przyznawałem się, że tak naprawdę nie nazywam się White i przed powstaniem Szkół Mugolskości w ogóle istniałem.

– Naprawdę żaden z twoich przyjaciół nie chciał się z tobą zadawać?

– Żaden. Nott nie odpisał mi nawet na list, gdy spytałem się go, czy nie mógłby po starej znajomości, oczywiście nie za darmo, znaleźć jakiegoś mieszkania, bo zanim wyjechał do Stanów miał agencję mieszkaniową na Pokątnej. Blaise miał babkę w sali obok mojej matki i gdy kilka razy mijaliśmy się na korytarzu, zawsze odwracał głowę w drugą stronę. Pansy nie odzywała się przez cztery lata i napisała do mnie pierwszy list w stylu „co słychać? dawno się nie widzieliśmy” dopiero, gdy w Proroku zamieścili artykuł, że White ufundował remont oddziału chorób nieuleczalnych w świętym Mungu. Jedynie Millicenta szczerze napisała, tuż po moim wyjściu z Azkabanu, że mi współczuje, ale bardzo ryzykowne jest zadawanie się ze mną, a jej i tak jako Ślizgonce wciąż patrzą na ręce i nie chciałaby stracić pracy. Po rocznym towarzystwie dementorów, moim jedynym towarzyszem była szalona matka i ciotka, która nie odzywała się do mnie ani jednym przyjemnym słowem. Więc co miałem zrobić? Musiałem zacząć zupełnie nowe życie w świecie mugoli, by mieć się chociaż do kogoś odezwać. Starałem się znaleźć nowych znajomych, ale przecież nigdzie nie mogłem pasować, nie miałem o czym z nimi rozmawiać. To naprawdę był okropny okres, szczególnie dopóki nie nauczyłem się żyć w tej mugolskiej rzeczywistości.

– I wtedy pojawiła się twoja lazurowooka brunetka, która jako pierwsza nie wyzwała cię od śmieciojadów? – zgadywała Hermiona ni to gorzkim, ni to żartobliwym tonem.

– Coś w tym rodzaju. Była jedną z nielicznych osób, którym po seksie pozwoliłem zostać w łóżku do rana i wrócić wieczorem za tydzień. Była zabawna i ładna, i dobra w te klocki. Podczas któregoś tam śniadania, kiedy zaczynała mnie już nudzić i zastanawiałem się jak bezproblemowo ją spławić, oznajmiła mi, że jest w ciąży i zasugerowała małżeństwo. Wyśmiałem ją. Obraziła się. Gdy przyszedłem do szpitala, gdy Benjamin się urodził i poczułem emanującą z niego magię, musiałem opowiedzieć jej o naszym świecie. Wtedy wyzwała mnie od wariatów i dziwolągów i robiła wszystko, bym nie mógł spotykać się z synem.

– Trudno się jej dziwić, pewnie była przerażona – stwierdziła Hermiona cicho.

– Pewnie masz rację. - Wzruszył ramionami, dając znać, że nie ma ochoty już o tym rozmawiać. Milczeli kilka minut i dopiero po chwili Hermiona zauważyła, że Draco usnął. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przykryła go ostrożnie kocem i zabierając ze sobą narysowane rybki, teleportowała się do własnego mieszkania.

 

* * *

 

– Cześć, Granger.

– Malfoy – przywitała się, wskazując ręką na miejsce przed jej biurkiem.

– Ładny masz ten nowy gabinet – zagadnął konwersacyjnym tonem, rozglądając się dookoła.

– Znalazłeś go? – spytała bez wstępów, dając tym znać, by nie owijał w bawełnę komplementami.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od kiedy Hermiona zostawiła śpiącego na kanapie Draco, ale Harry wciąż się nie pojawił. Gryfonka wyczerpała już wszystkie pomysły jakie miała na znalezienie Harry’ego, ale żadne nie poskutkowały. Tydzień temu odwiedziła powtórnie Malfoya i ten obiecał go znaleźć. Hermiona wiedziała, że użyje do tego niezbyt legalnych środków, ale była na tyle zdenerwowana, że Potterowi mogła stać się jakaś krzywda, że nie starała się go powstrzymywać.

– Nie – przyznał w końcu, wzdychając. – Nie mam już pomysłu, gdzie mógłby zniknąć. Jako że nie używa magii, nie znajdziemy go także po magicznej sygnaturze, więc nazwisko Aurora, który jest łasy na łapówkę i mógłby go nam w ten sposób wyśledzić, też się na nic nie przyda.

– Co to za nazwisko? – spytała ciekawie, siadając na biurku przed nim.

– Granger, uspokój się, nie powiem ci, bo twoje głupie gryfońskie poczucie sprawiedliwości każe ci go wsypać i jakby co nie będę miał wtyczki. A wierz mi, jeszcze może nam się przydać… – marudził Draco.

– Dobra, mniejsza o nazwisko. Jak znajdziemy Harry’ego?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział zrezygnowany.

– Więc co? Chcesz to tak zostawić? – spytała z lekką paniką w głosie.

– A masz jakiś inny pomysł? Mówiłem, że wykorzystałem wszystkie moje dojścia i metody.

– Ale nie możemy się z tym tak po prostu pogodzić… Żyć dalej bez niego… – Zadrżała jej broda.

– Granger, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie rób głupstw! Nawet jeśli już od prawie miesiąca go nie ma, to nie znaczy, że zniknął na zawsze, może wróci za dzień, miesiąc czy rok. Jakby się poczuł, gdybyś ty zrobiła jakieś głupstwo? A poza tym nie jesteś sama… Ja też jestem... Mnie też zostawił… Oprócz Benjamina, ja też mam tylko jego… – powiedział cicho, a w jego głosie słychać było gorycz.

– Malfoy… – wyszeptała, bo głos z pewnością zdradziłby, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

– Tak?

– Tylko ty mnie teraz nie zostawiaj… – poprosiła zebrawszy całą odwagę i spojrzała w szare tęczówki oczami pełnymi łez.

Gdyby dziesięć lat temu, gdy zeznawała na jego procesie albo rok temu gdy pierwszy raz przekroczył próg jej mieszkania lub nawet kilka miesięcy temu gdy rywalizowali o Pottera, ktokolwiek chciał założyć się, że Hermiona Granger będzie jedyną bliską mu osobą i słysząc jej błagalną prośbę, by nie zostawiał jej samej, nie zaśmieje się jej w twarz, a zamiast tego ze szczerym zamiarem pocieszenia złapie ją za rękę, bez wahania postawiłby cały swój majątek.

I przegrałby.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru – odszepnął, chwytając jej dłoń i uśmiechając się łagodnie.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Był zirytowany.

Wieczorem stwierdził, że strasznie długo nie uprawiał seksu i najwyższy czas zapomnieć o Potterze i pójść na podryw, więc wszedł do mugolskiego baru. Zamówił whisky a gdy barman zaproponował do niej coli, pomyślał, że gdyby Potter siedział obok, spojrzałby na mężczyznę zgorszony i natychmiast zarządził zmianę lokalu. Ale Potter nie siedział obok.

Nie musiał się nawet wysilać, już po paru minutach obok niego przysiadła się dziewczyna, bawiąca się pustym kieliszkiem od martini, dając tym znać, że czeka, aż postawi jej drinka. Malfoy przejechał ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów, nie mając nastroju na dyskretne zagrywki. Nie była przeraźliwie chuda, co stanowiło poważną zaletę, bo w mugolskim świecie pełnym kościotrupich pseudopiękności to rzadka cecha. Miała całkiem inteligentny uśmiech, który mógł dawać nadzieję, że w trakcie palenia papierosa w przerwie między seksem a jego stwierdzeniem, że żona z trójką dzieci wróci lada chwila, nie będzie paplać o kolorze lakieru do paznokci. Proste i gładkie blond włosy zaważyłyby o zainwestowaniu dla niej w kieliszek martini, gdyby przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że gdyby Potter siedział obok, skomentowałby jego wybór złośliwą uwagą o podobieństwie barwy jej do włosów jego matki i kompleksem jednego z mitologicznych króli. On odparłby wtedy, że zanim jego matka wyszła za mąż, włosy miała czarne jak noc, co w połączeniu z mimowolnym ruchem rozczochrywania czarnych włosów przez Pottera, spowodowałoby wybuch wesołego śmiechu u nich obu. Ale Potter nie siedział obok.

Zirytowany bardziej sam na siebie niż wszystko inne, rzucił jakiś banknot na blat nawet nie kończąc swojej whisky i wyszedł z baru.

– Lepiej, żebyś miał dobry powód, by tak znikać, bo inaczej jak wrócisz i już wypieprzę cię porządnie, zamorduję cię, Potter – wymamrotał pod nosem, patrząc przez chwilę na pełen księżyc. Potem stwierdził, że nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, czy może jednak nie wrócił. Co prawda obiecywali sobie z Granger, że jak któreś z nich go zobaczy, natychmiast dadzą sobie znać, ale z drugiej strony, on najpierw rzuciłby się na niego z pięściami, a potem z gwałtownymi i namiętnymi pocałunkami i dopiero potem dał jej znać a Granger jest czasami zbyt ślizgońsko sprytna, by mógł w stu procentach wierzyć w jej gryfońską uczciwość.

Jednak Grimmauld Place stało opuszczone tak, jak miesiąc temu, gdy upewniał się, czy Granger nie pominęła żadnych poszlak. Nalał sobie szklankę alkoholu z Potterowskiego barku i wypił ją, wpatrując się w nieruchome zdjęcie stojące na kominku.

Na środku fotografii siedział śmiejący się radośnie Harry w kremowej koszuli, w której wyglądał zawsze bardzo apetycznie. Jego prawy policzek był całowany przez uśmiechniętą Granger w żółtej sukience. Na ten wybuch uczucia zdjęciowy Draco patrzył z podniesionymi brwiami i ironicznym uśmiechem, ale jeśli dobrze się przyjrzeć, można dostrzec błyski szczerego szczęścia w jego oczach.

_Tak, rzeczywiście był wtedy szczęśliwy, a Potter musiał oczywiście wszystko zepsuć_ , pomyślał ponownie zirytowany. Znów zostawił niedopitego drinka i teleportował się pod dom Granger. Już nawet nie liczył na to, że zastanie tam Pottera, a jedynie na posiedzenie z kobietą, wypicie razem jakiegoś alkoholu i wspólne powyśmiewanie wad Pottera, co ostatnim razem dało mu przyjemne wrażenie, że nie jest sam. Tak, jeśli miał być szczery sam przed sobą, spędzanie czasu z Granger sprawiało mu przyjemność.

 

* * *

 

Oficjalne objęcie stanowiska szefa departamentu nie przyniosło jej takiej satysfakcji, na jaką liczyła. Z pewnością to zniknięcie Harry’ego, nawet jeśli Malfoy jakimś dziwnym (sama nie umiała nawet powiedzieć jakim) sposobem powstrzymał jej histerię, która powinna ją opanować, sprawiło, że nie mogła cieszyć się czymkolwiek. Prawie cały czas czuła się spięta i zdenerwowana, tak jakby czekała na jakieś niespodziewane zagrożenie. Miała wrażenie, że razem z Harrym zniknęło także jej całe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. „Prawie cały czas”, bo jeśli miałaby być szczera sama przed sobą, te chwile spędzone z Malfoyem dawały jej ledwo uchwytne wrażenie, że jest dobrze, że nie musi się bać i że nie została sama. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale przy Ślizgonie czuła się bezpiecznie. Jednak nie odważyłaby się zastukać do jego drzwi, mimo że ich stosunki znacznie się poprawiły i wydawało się, że być może mężczyzna nawet lubi spędzać z nią czas. Nie odnalazła w sobie wystarczającej siły, by zaryzykować narażenie się na jego drwiące spojrzenie.

Postanowiła wykorzystać stary, mugolski sposób na odprężenie i odpłynięcie smutków. Transmutowała swój prysznic w dużą ozdobną wannę, wokół niej pozapalała świeczki zapachowe, nalała sobie kieliszek wina, włączyła uspokajającą Dianę Krall i całkowicie się zrelaksowała. Kąpiel pomogła - pierwsze napięcia minęły i Hermiona mogła wreszcie myśleć o czymś przyjemniejszym, niż to co prawie bez przerwy zajmowało jej myśli, czyli dlaczego Potter zostawił ich bez słowa. Patrząc na rozpuszczającą się pianę, potrafiła przywołać przyjemniejsze wspomnienia: ich wspólny piknik, zwiedzanie muzeum Van Gogha, ostatni seks…

 

_Dzień po ich wizycie w Amsterdamie przyszła na Grimmauld Place. Harry w samych bokserkach wsadzał ubrania do pralki. Dziewczyna patrzyła na jego wypięte pośladki z lubieżnym uśmiechem. Gdy chłopak zauważył jej minę, zabłysły mu oczy, ale udawał, że niczego nie zauważa. Wsypał proszek do szufladki i ustawił program. „Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?”, spytał. „Coś w tym rodzaju”, odpowiedziała, przyciągając go za gumkę od bielizny i całując gwałtownie. Chwilę później Hermiona siedziała naga na pralce z Harrym podgryzającym jej brodawki. Gdyby jej logiczne myślenie nie zostało zakłócone przez działania Wybrańca, z pewnością zastanowiłaby się, dlaczego pranie rozpoczęło się od wirowania._

 

Leżała w wannie z zamkniętymi oczami. Wyobrażając sobie zmysłowe usta i czarne rozczochrane włosy, naśladowała własnymi palcami jego dotyk na stwardniałych piersiach i między rozchylonymi nogami, z każdą sekundą coraz szybciej i mocniej, aż w końcu osiągnęła odrętwienie, którego pragnęła. Jej rozproszone przez falę przyjemności zmysły nie zarejestrowały odgłosu pukania, otwieranych drzwi, poruszanej tkaniny, skrzypienia podłogi i cichego westchnięcia. Uchyliła powieki dopiero, gdy poczuła zapach papierosów, whisky, kawy i ciepły oddech na swoim czole. Patrząc w oczy, które w blasku świec zdawały się granatowe, nie poczuła wstydu, strachu czy skrępowania. Czując wąskie ciepłe usta na swoich pełnych i wilgotnych, nie myślała o odrazie, złości czy niesmaku. Nawet słysząc dźwięk wpadającego do wanny w nienagannym ubraniu mężczyzny, nie poczuła rozbawienia. Była tylko jednym wielkim pożądaniem, które smukłe dłonie umiejętnie rozpalały jeszcze intensywniej.

– Malfoy – westchnęła z ekstazy, gdy nadgryzł jej wrażliwą pierś.

– Granger – wychrypiał, gdy ugryzła jego ucho.

 

* * *

 

– Kto by pomyślał, że panna mądralińska okaże się perfekcyjna także w tej dziedzinie – mruknął Malfoy, podając jej papierosa. Swoją złośliwość złagodził muśnięciem nosem wciąż wilgotnych włosów na jej skroni.

– Kto by pomyślał, że chodzący lodowiec okaże się tak namiętny – odgryzła się Hermiona, zaciągając się papierosem i sięgając po kolejny pocałunek, jednocześnie dzieląc się z blondynem wydychanym dymem.

W końcu udało im się wyjść z wanny i po nieudanej próbie ubrania się i doprowadzenia do porządku zupełnie mokrych ubrań Draco porozrzucanych po podłodze łazienki, przenieśli się do sypialni. Gdzie po kolejnym fascynującym akcie poznawania nowych ciał, usnęli w swoich ramionach, czując się wreszcie bezpiecznie i szczęśliwie.

 

 


	29. Rozdział 28

**Rozdział 39**

 

– Szef Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof nie potrafi rzucić prostego zaklęcia odświeżającego?

Któregoś ranka Hermiona została wyrwana z wpatrywania się w okno z zamyśleniem przez całującego czule jej kark Draco.

– Słucham?

– Pytałem czemu założyłaś moją koszulę? – spytał rozbawiony i nie wypuszczając nawet kobiety z objęć, machnął różdżką, by ekspres do kawy przyrządził jego ulubiony napój.

– Zawsze wydawało mi się, że kobieta jedynie w męskiej koszuli wygląda seksownie – stwierdziła, wracając myślami do Malfoyowej kuchni, w której właśnie piła poranną herbatę.

Draco teatralnie odsunął się od kobiety, by móc zlustrować ją od stóp do głów. A następnie przyciągnął ją do siebie i zadziornie uszczypnął w nagi pośladek.

– Chyba masz rację – przytaknął, błądząc rękami pod koszulą. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała przyciągnięciem jego szyi, próbą dostania się do jego rozporka ani oplątaniem nóg wokół jego bioder, a ponieważ przez ostatni miesiąc poznał dogłębnie ten aspekt Grangerowego temperamentu, było to na tyle wyjątkowe, że lekko zaniepokojony, zostawiając jej apetyczne ciało w spokoju, podniósł jej głowę, by móc spojrzeć w brązowe oczy i spytał: – Co jest nie tak?

– Chyba wiem, gdzie może być Potter – stwierdziła, patrząc zdenerwowana w szare tęczówki.

– Ale to chyba dobra wiadomość? – zaczął niepewnie Draco. – To znaczy, nam jest świetnie i… Ale jak go znajdziemy, to nie znaczy, że my musimy… Mam umowę z Potterem i mogę uprawiać seks z kim chcę… i ty też… Jak wróci to nie znaczy, że… że znów będziemy musieli się nie lubić – próbował wyczuć, czego obawia się Granger, ale utrudniały mu to jej zamknięte oczy i głębokie, powolne, uspokajające oddechy.

– Och, nie! Nie o to mi chodzi – stwierdziła Hermiona, na chwilę uśmiechając się promiennie, gdy zrozumiała czego obawia się Malfoy, ale po chwili kąciki jej ust ponownie opadły.

– To o co chodzi? – spytał Draco. Powoli zaczynał przejmować zdenerwowanie kobiety, więc przeszukiwał kieszenie marynarki wiszącej na krześle w nadziei na odnalezienie paczki Marlboro. Gdy w końcu ją znalazł, z ulgą zaciągnął się papierosem. Wciąż milcząca Hermiona podeszła do niego i usiadła mu na kolanach. – No? – zachęcił ją do mówienia, klepiąc po nagim udzie.

– Obawiam się, że on wcale nie chce być znaleziony – szepnęła, wtulając nos w jego szyję.

– Zacznij od początku – rozkazał, obejmując ją ramieniem i pytająco podając jej papierosa drugą ręką. Chwyciła go i dopiero wolno wydychając dym z piersi, zaczęła mówić drżącym głosem:

– Śniłeś dziś o mnie – powiedziała w jego szyję i zamilkła wciąż niepewna swojej teorii. Draco sapnął zirytowany, widząc, że będzie musiał wyciągać z niej każde słowo.

– Możliwe… Zdaje się, że tak. Śniłem, że uprawialiśmy seks w ministerialnej windzie. Swoją drogą, musimy tego kiedyś spróbować. Ale co to, do cholery, ma wspólnego z Potterem.

– Powiedziałeś przez sen „moja Granger”.

– No i?

– Obudziłam się i to usłyszałam, i najpierw zrobiło mi się przyjemnie, że o mnie śnisz, ale jak wstałam cały czas miałam wrażenie, że z czymś mi się to kojarzy, że już słyszałam coś podobnego.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Potter też kiedyś powiedział twoje imię przez sen? – spytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, próbując rozgryźć, w jaki sposób Granger mogło naprowadzić to na miejsce, gdzie Potter może się znajdować.

– Nie moje imię – odpowiedziała szeptem, a Draco spojrzał na nią uważniej.

– Nie twoje? – powtórzył zachęcając Granger do dalszego mówienia.

– Tak… Pamiętasz jak byliśmy w Holandii i mieliśmy się już teleportować, ale ten wysoki chłopak - Pim wyszedł do nas jeszcze raz, by coś powiedzieć Harry’emu?

– No… Coś kojarzę, mówił, że jakaś ich znajoma przylatuje…

– Dokładnie. Znajoma, Ala. I następnej nocy, gdy spałam z Harrym, to właśnie jej imię powiedział, śpiąc. To był jakiś niespokojny sen. Gdy się obudziłam, przez myśl mi przeszło, że to znów koszmar o Voldemorcie, ale potem powiedział: „moja Ala”. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam i dopiero ty mi przypomniałeś. I teraz jak się nad tym zastanawiałam, to wydaje mi się, że Potter nie był sobą od powrotu z Amsterdamu. Wydawał się jakiś markotny, co prawda ja nie miałam wtedy dla niego czasu, przez te wybory nowego ministra i tak dalej, ale wydawało mi się, że coś jest nie tak…

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że on pojechał do niej… do nich? – spytał ostrożnie Malfoy.

– Tak i obawiam się, że już nie wróci, że zostawił to wszystko… nas i wrócił do niej…

– Dlaczego miałby to robić? Po co miałby wracać? Przecież był szczęśliwy. Tu z tob… z nami…

– Niby tak, ale nie widziałeś? Z nimi tam też wydawał się szczęśliwy. Jak wyszliśmy coś zjeść, nawet tego nie zauważył, a wtedy nie było z nimi nawet tej jego Ali… – argumentowała, wstając z jego kolan i zaczynając nerwowo chodzić po kuchni.

– Czekaj, czekaj. A czy dziewczyna, która go wyleczyła z Weasley, to nie była przypadkiem właśnie Ala? – zastanawiał się na głos, zapalając kolejnego papierosa.

– No właśnie. Mam wrażenie, że mi też kiedyś mówił, że zakochany był tylko dwa razy w życiu: w Ginny i właśnie w tej Ali…

– I myślisz, że mu nie przeszło? Że… do cholery, w końcu w tobie też był… i do mnie też coś…

Spojrzał w brązowe oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z nadzieją, że zaprzeczy, że powie, że jej argumenty są idiotyczne, że to wcale nie prawda. Że zapewni ją, że jeśli Potter coś do kogoś czuł, to do któregoś z ich dwójki, a nie do jakiejś abstrakcyjnej dziewczyny z Holandii. Jednak Draco nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

– W Ginny kochał się ponad osiem lat, przynajmniej tak mówił. Choć właściwie nie w Ginny, a w wyobrażeniu o niej. Tak samo może być z nią… – mówiła coraz ciszej, garbiąc plecy.

Draco wstał gwałtownie i szybko podszedł do opierającej się o kuchenny blat kobiety. Ścisnął jej dłonie, dmuchnął w czoło, by podniosła głowę i gdy to zrobiła, pocałował krótko.

– Ubieraj się! – rozkazał i odsunąwszy się, dopił jednym łykiem stygnącą kawę.

– Ale…

– Ubieraj się! Nie pozwolimy temu idiocie tak po prostu o sobie zapomnieć. Jestem, do cholery jasnej, Malfoyem, a Malfoyów nie zostawia się bez słowa. Nie chciał nam nic powiedzieć w Anglii, to będzie musiał w pieprzonej Holandii – wykrzyknął zdecydowanie.

– Ale… – Wpatrywała się w niego zdezorientowana.

– Ubieraj się, Granger. Albo będziesz paradować po Amsterdamie tylko w mojej koszuli – rozkazał, wychodząc z kuchni najprawdopodobniej w celu założenia na siebie czegoś więcej niż czarne dżinsy. Kobieta patrzyła jeszcze chwilę w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał Draco i w końcu pobiegła do sypialni po swoje ubrania. Nie odświeżyła jeszcze wczorajszej bluzki, gdy zaraziła się jego determinacją. Była gotowa stanąć przed Potterem i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że jest tchórzem, spojrzeć na tę Alę z pogardą i przy okazji dać do zrozumienia pięknej Lisie, że Malfoy woli pieprzyć się z nią, grubą Hermioną Granger. Nawet jeśli to ostatnie nie miało dużego związku z odzyskiwaniem Pottera.

 

* * *

 

– Pamiętasz gdzie to było? Gdzie oni mieszkali? – spytał Draco, rozglądając się po małym zaułku obok muzeum Van Gogha.

– Gdzieś w tamtą stronę – odpowiedziała, niepewnie wskazując ręką.

– Przejdźmy się, może nam się przypomni – stwierdził Malfoy. Ale po godzinie kluczenia po małych alejkach zrozumieli, że z pewnością nic im się nie skojarzy. Wszystkie uliczki wyglądały tak podobnie, że nie mieli szans na znalezienie kamienicy, w której mieszkał Pim. Już mieli się poddać, gdy Hermiona zatrzymała się nagle.

– Poznajesz?

– Co? – rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu czerwonych drzwi, które zapamiętał z mieszkania przyjaciela Harry’ego, ale nigdzie ich nie widział.

– Tam.

– Ach, to tam się zjaraliśmy. – Rozpoznał Draco, uśmiechając się na to wspomnienie.

– A wiesz co to znaczy? – spytała kobieta z triumfem.

– Że za rogiem jest ta knajpa, w której jedliśmy, a…

– ... a naprzeciwko tej knajpy bar, w którym, jak twierdził Pim, zawsze piją alkohol...

– ...a jeśli piją tak samo często jak Harry, na pewno nie będziemy długo na nich czekać.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, nie tylko dlatego, że uda im się znaleźć Harry'ego, ale także ponieważ kolejny raz okazało się, że potrafią z Malfoyem porozumiewać się niemal bez słów. Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do środka.

Bar był prawie pusty. Hermiona rozejrzała się uważnie, ale przy żadnym ze stolików nie zauważyła Harry’ego ani nikogo z jego przyjaciół. Gdy przechodzili przez parkiet, na którym dwa miesiące temu spiskowali, jak wyrwać Pottera z rąk holenderskich przyjaciół, z przygnębieniem stwierdziła, że mimo chwilowego zwycięstwa koniec końców to nie Wielka Brytania triumfowała w tej utarczce.

Dopiero po godzinie czekania, kiedy oboje mieli już dosyć wciąż na nowo obmyślania w swoich głowach, co takiego powiedzą Potterowi, a kelnerka zabrała filiżanki po trzeciej kawie, Draco spojrzał na leżącą na jego ramieniu Hermionę zagryzającą ze zdenerwowaniem wargę. Nagle strasznie zapragnął pocałować te maltretowane usta, ale upomniał sam siebie, że nie po to tu w końcu przyszli.

– Pamiętasz jak oni mieli na imię?

– Co? – Odsunęła się od jego ramienia, jedynie po to by móc na niego spojrzeć, ale Draco poczuł, że robi mu się dziwnie zimno. Próbował wmówić sobie, że dyskomfort, który odczuwa, nie ma wcale nic wspólnego z irracjonalnym lękiem, że ten pieprzony kraj zabierze z jego życia także Granger. Chociaż takie obawy brzmiały idiotycznie nawet w jego głowie, nie zamierzał nawet na sekundę dać kobiecie zniknąć z pola widzenia. Położył dłoń na jej udzie i dzięki dotykowi poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Tym bardziej, że Pottera też zaraz znajdą. Muszą! I wtedy wszystko skończy się dobrze.

– Jak mieli na imię? On był Pim i ta chuda to Lisa, a reszta? Pamiętasz?

– Ta wysoka to Irene, a ta co się wcale nie odzywała to Jean… nie Jeanine. Ale po co?

– Zdaje się, że mam jakiś pomysł – odparł i muskając nosem jej skroń, wyszeptał: - Nigdzie się nie ruszaj, zaraz będę.

Zdezorientowana Hermiona obserwowała, jak Malfoy podszedł do baru, rozmawiał z jednym z kelnerów i w końcu dyskretnie wsadził banknot w jego rękę. Chłopak zerknął na nominał, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął gorliwie mówić o czymś Ślizgonowi, posiłkując się dużą ilością gestów.

– Dobra, Granger. Możemy iść – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Draco, kilka minut później.

 – Co? Gdzie?

– Pomyślałem, że jeśli oni ciągle tu przesiadują, to ktoś musi ich znać. Kelner okazał się przekupny i podał mi ich adres.

–  Och, a czemu ja na to nie wpadłam?

–  Bo jesteś Gryfonem o dobrym serduszku i słowo korupcja nie przejdzie ci nawet przez gardło – zadrwił.

–  "Korupcja". Widzisz, jakoś przeszło, panie mądralo.

Draco zaśmiał się głośno, widząc pokazany przez kobietę język.

 

* * *

 

– O! Toż to przyjaciele Harry’ego – stwierdził Pim, otwierając drzwi.

– Cześć – przywitała się odrobinę niepewnie Hermiona.

– Proszę, wchodźcie – zaprosił ich amsterdamczyk, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Stęskniliście się? Co was do nas sprowadza?

Brytyjczycy niepewnie weszli do środka, rozglądając się uważnie i raczej mało kulturalnie za jakąś oznaką bytności Harry’ego.

– Szukamy Pottera – odpowiedział Draco, próbując zajrzeć do kuchni, w której, sądząc po zapachach, ktoś gotował coś smacznego.

– Tutaj? – zdziwił się Pim.

– To znaczy, że go nie ma? – spytała Hermiona.

– Nie, przecież wrócił z wami do Anglii, prawda?

– I nie przyszedł tu z powrotem? – upewnił się Draco.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie… Ach, znów urządził swój stary numer z ucieczką bez słowa? – domyślił się Pim, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie uciekł tutaj?

– Nie, on nigdy nie wraca. Zawsze idzie naprzód, nie oglądając się za siebie. Gdy zobaczyłem go wtedy z wami, byłem w szoku, bo dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.

– Myśleliśmy, że może wrócił, by pogodzić się ze swoją byłą dziewczyną…

– Z Alicją? Nawet jeśli Potter chciałby, w co wątpię, to ona nie byłaby zainteresowana.

– Ona była jedyną dziewczyną, o której opowiadał. Jedyną w której był zakochany, jesteś pewny, że do niej nie wrócił albo nie wiem... przyszedł się z nią zobaczyć?

– Sami możecie ją spytać – zaproponował i zawołał przez ramię coś po holendersku.

Do pokoju weszła ładna kobieta. Czarne jak nocne niebo oczy patrzyły na nich bystro a jej krótkie jasne włosy dorównywały nieokiełzaniem włosom Hermiony, uśmiechnęła się odrobinę niepewnie, czując oceniające spojrzenia dwójki nieznajomych.

– Jestem Alicja Lewiński – przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę w stronę Brytyjczyków.

Hermiona oderwała uważny wzrok od jej zgrabnej figury i ładnie zaokrąglonego biustu i uścisnęła jej dłoń.

– Jestem Hermiona, a to Draco. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Harry’ego Pottera.

– Pim wspominał, że Harry był tu przez jeden dzień. Szkoda, że się minęliśmy – powiedziała grzecznie, jednak w tonie jej głosu wyraźnie słychać było, że wcale nie żałuje niespotkania Pottera.

– Więc nie było go tu potem? – upewnił się Malfoy.

– Już wam mówiłem, że nie – odpowiedział lekko zirytowany Pim.

– Dlaczego myśleliście, że miałby tu być? – spytała kobieta Anglików, patrząc jednak na amsterdamczyka. Ten wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Słyszałam, jak mówił twoje imię przez sen i pomyślałam, że do ciebie wrócił – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Moje imię? Chyba coś ci się pomyliło – stwierdziła dziewczyna, podnosząc sceptycznie brwi.

– Nie, jestem pewna. Powiedział „moja Ala”. To chyba nie takie dziwne, skoro cię kochał…

– Kochał!? Mnie? – wykrzyknęła, zaczynając się śmiać sztucznym śmiechem, niezbyt umiejętnie ukrywającym jej ból.

–  Dlaczego...

–  Dlaczego się śmieję? To takie absurdalne. Harry nie wie co to miłość. A mnie to na pewno nie kochał. To ja byłam w nim zakochana jak głupia. Wyobraźcie sobie, że myślałam, że go zmienię, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni i dlatego ja mam szansę przedostać się przez jego mur tajemniczości, płaszczyk pewności siebie i przepaść poczucia winy. – Prychnęła. – Nie udało mi się nawet dowiedzieć, dlaczego to wszystko wokół siebie postawił. Nie kocha mnie, nigdy mnie nie kochał. Nie powiedział mi tego ani razu, nawet nie dał tego do zrozumienia. Czy jeśli się kogoś kocha, pozwala się mu odejść po jednej głupiej sprzeczce? Nawet mnie nie szukał, choć czekałam, aż to zrobi. Nie, on następnego dnia siedział znów w tym cholernym barze i świetnie się bawił, gdy ja wypłakiwałam sobie oczy. Zresztą czy osoba, która cię kocha, może niewzruszenie słuchać twojego płaczu w poduszkę przez pół nocy? Czy osoba, która kocha, nigdy nie dotknie cię z własnej woli... no chyba, że uprawiacie seks? Czy osoba, która kocha, nie mówi ani słowa o swojej przeszłości i dzieciństwie? Nie mówi, dlaczego śnią mu się przerażające koszmary? Nawet dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, ma ten dziwny napis na dłoni. Żadnej z tych rzeczy nigdy nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Myślisz, do cholery, że właśnie w ten sposób zachowuje się ktoś, kto kocha?

Skończywszy wyrzucać z siebie wszystko co leżało jej na sercu, rozpłakała się gwałtownym, głośnym płaczem. Pim objął ją pocieszająco i zerknął z niepokojem na przybyszów, jakby bojąc się, że będą chcieli drążyć temat i sprawić jeszcze więcej bólu roztrzęsionej kobiecie.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w płaczącą dziewczynę, nie mogąc zestawić obrazu Harry’ego wykreowanego przez kobietę z tym Harrym, za którym ona tak strasznie tęskniła. Poczuła kojącą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w szare oczy Malfoya i kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi na jego nieme pytanie. Im szybciej stąd wyjdą, tym lepiej.

– My już nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Przepraszamy za…

– … za to, że przywołaliśmy nieprzyjemne wspomnienia… – dokończyła Hermiona.

 Jej lekko drżące słowa zwróciły uwagę płaczącej kobiety. Oderwała się od głaszczącego ją delikatnie po włosach Pima i spojrzała uważnie na Gryfonkę.

– Nie rób tego – wyszeptała. – Nie zakochuj się w nim… Choć nie, już jest za późno. Widzę to, ty już go kochasz… – Uśmiechnęła się kwaśno a gdy Hermiona stała już przy drzwiach, dodała cicho: – Zatem współczuję ci, bo teraz czeka cię jedynie cierpienie.

 

* * *

 

Słowa Alicji wstrząsnęły Hermioną. Przez cały kolejny dzień miała wrażenie, że wszystko co dzieje się wokół niej znajduje się za taflą wody. Mechanicznie podpisywała dokumenty podłożone jej przez asystentkę, kiwała głową na radzie departamentów i uśmiechała się bezmyślnie, gdy jedna z koleżanek przyszła z najświeższymi plotkami, ale w głowie wciąż i wciąż obracała słowa byłej dziewczyny Harry’ego. Z jednej strony nie mogła w nie uwierzyć, ale z drugiej zasiały jednak ziarnko niepewności i wątpliwości. Czy naprawdę zakochanie się w nim skończy się jedynie cierpieniem? Czy Harry naprawdę mógłby zostawić ich bez słowa, bo to co ona czuła do niego okazało się nieodwzajemnione? Harry nigdy nie powiedział jej, że ją kocha, ale ona też nigdy nie wyrzekła tych słów. Czy Hermiona po prostu nie zauważyła „murów tajemniczości, pewności siebie i poczucia winy”, o których mówiła Alicja, czy przy niej Harry zrezygnował z ustawiania ich wokół siebie?

Myśli kotłowały jej się w głowie przez cały dzień. Dopiero gdy teleportowała się do domu, po wejściu do kuchni i zerknięciu na kolorowy dziecięcy obrazek na lodówce, stwierdziła, że nie da rady przebywać sama. Uświadomiła sobie także nagle, że Potter zostawił nie tylko ją, że nie tylko ona poczuła się poruszona wczorajszą opowieścią blondwłosej kobiety. Przez ostatni rok (a szczególnie ostatnie wspólne tygodnie) poznała Malfoya na tyle, że rozpoznała wczorajsze, zaciśnięte w cienką, bladą linię wargi, zmarszczki na skroniach i palenie papierosa za papierosem jako oznakę ukrywania dużych emocji. Zdała sobie sprawę, że dotychczas to Draco musiał cały czas powstrzymywać ją przed robieniem głupot, wspierać i pocieszać, a cała sytuacja zniknięcia Pottera przecież dotknęła także jego, on także był tu pokrzywdzony. Ta myśl otrzeźwiła ją, przestała czuć się jak w szklanym pudełku. Teleportowała się przed mieszkanie Draco, jednak nie w poszukiwaniu wsparcia, ale właśnie to wsparcie niosąc.

       

– Cześć, Granger? Jak się czujesz? – spytał, przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy, jednak Hermiona nie dała się nabrać.

– Przeżyję. A ty? Jak się czujesz?

Wzruszył ramionami i gestem zaproponował jej drinka. Pokręciła głową i uśmiechając się, chwyciła jego rękę. On uniósł lekko brwi, ale nie powiedział nic złośliwego, jedynie ścisnął lekko jej dłoń i tak razem, trzymając się za ręce, usiedli na kanapie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie myślałaś wczoraj o zrobieniu jakiś głupstw? Przepraszam, nie powinienem zostawiać cię samej.

– Nie ma za co. Nie, nawet o tym nie myślałam. Nie musisz się ciągle o mnie martwić – zapewniła go, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

– Cieszę się, że twoje autodestrukcyjne zapędy trochę się uspokoiły – zażartował, zaciągając się papierosem.

– Jak się z tym czujesz?

– Z tym, że nie muszę pilnować cię, byś nie wpadła do Tamizy? Czuję się doskonale. Jest stanowczo zbyt wilgotno, by bieganie po mostach mogło dobrze wpływać na moje włosy…

– Proszę, Malfoy, nie każ mi znów wysłuchiwać twoich lamentów na temat działania brytyjskiej pogody na twoje włosy, bo jeśli ktoś może narzekać na puszenie się włosów, to raczej nie ty. I dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodziło. Jak się czujesz po tej rozmowie z Alicją?

– Ja lubię twoje puszyste włosy. Są takie... _puszyste_.

Hermiona uniosła sceptycznie brwi, ale cierpliwie czekała, aż przestanie próbować zmieniać temat, nie pokazując po sobie, że irytuje ją to choć odrobinę.

– … No dobra, źle się z tym czuję. – Dał za wygraną, widząc jej spokojny uśmiech i intensywnie wpatrujące się w niego brązowe oczy.

– Dlaczego? Przeszkadzało ci to, że okazała się taka ładna… – próbowała go podpuścić.

– Daj spokój, Granger. Teraz ty nie rób z siebie idiotki, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi, bo też to samo pomyślałaś.

– Co pomyślałam?

– Naprawdę, nie wiesz nawet co myślisz? Musisz pytać mnie o takie rzeczy?

– Nie, chcę, żebyś ty powiedział mi co poczułeś i pomyślałeś – odpowiedziała spokojnie, choć irytacja była coraz trudniejsza do opanowania.

– Domyśl się.

– Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie chcę się domyślać. Chcę, żebyś powiedział na głos to, czego oboje się obawiamy – warknęła, wstając z kanapy. Choćby nie wiem jak się starała, jej cierpliwość nie była bezgraniczna.

– Dlaczego ja mam to powiedzieć? Może ty powiesz! Tobie jest łatwiej, wy Gryfoni macie przecież serca na tacy – zadrwił.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy.

– Jakbyś zapomniał, Gryfoni słyną z głupiej odwagi, a nie…

– No właśnie jesteś taka odważna, więc proszę, powiedz to!

– Zdaje mi się, że z naszej dwójki to ty jesteś sławnym psychologiem. Więc wiesz lepiej ode mnie, jak ważne jest powiedzenie na głos tego, co się czuje.

– Skąd wiesz, że już tego nie powiedziałem? Po co mam powtarzać to jeszcze tobie?

– Powiedziałeś to komu? Telewizorowi? Przestań, Malfoy! Przyznaj się, że po tym wszystkim dalej mi nie ufasz i boisz się, że wykorzystam to co powiesz przeciwko tobie, że cię wykpię, będę się śmiała, że jesteś taki słaby, bo wielki czystokrwisty pan Malfoy ma jednak jakieś uczucia, a nie jest kamiennym lodowcem – wykrzyczała.

Malfoy uniósł ironicznie brwi.

– „Kamiennym lodowcem”? Serio? Świetny dobór metafor, Granger – zaśmiał się kpiąco, próbując w ten sposób załagodzić sytuację. Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

– Masz rację, trochę idiotycznie to zabrzmiało – odpowiedziała spokojniej i sięgnęła po papierosa sterczącego z ust mężczyzny.

Po dłuższej pauzie, w trakcie której wypalili wspólnie dwa papierosy, Draco w końcu zaczął cicho mówić:

– Po opowieści tej kobiety trochę się wystraszyłem, bo zdałem sobie sprawę, że Potter nie musi wcale czuć tego co ja. W końcu dlaczego miałby uciekać, gdyby byłoby inaczej? Możliwość, że pierwszy raz w życiu pozwoliłem sobie na prawdziwsze uczucia w stosunku do drugiego człowieka i miałoby okazać się, że, jeśli to co ta dziewczyna mówiła jest prawdą, wybrałem najbardziej nieodpowiednią do tego osobę, bardzo mi się nie podoba.

Hermiona podeszła bliżej do Draco, objęła go i zmusiła jego dumne spięte ciało do rozluźnienia i położenia głowy na swoim ramieniu. Po kilku chwilach oporu z jego strony, pozwolił wreszcie na głaskanie się po miękkich włosach i schowanie się w jej ramionach, niczym małe dziecko potrzebujące pocieszenia. Hermiona postanowiła nie informować Malfoya, jak bardzo zszokowały ją jego słowa. Co prawda wiedziała, że Draco ma dużą słabość do Pottera, że jest w nim nawet zadurzony, ale nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że go kocha i to do tego kocha jako pierwszą i jedyną osobę w życiu.

– Chociaż ty nie zrób mi takiego samego numeru – poprosił szeptem w jej szyję.

Gdy Hermiona, z lekkim opóźnieniem, zrozumiała co znaczą słowa przez niego wypowiedziane, prawie ugięły się pod nią kolana. Przytuliła ciało mężczyzny mocniej i zamknęła oczy, w których pojawiły się łzy. Nawet nie umiałaby powiedzieć, czy są to łzy wzruszenia, smutku czy szczęścia. Próbowała wziąć głębszy, uspokajający wdech, ale zapach Draco, który dostał się do jej nozdrzy, wzmógł tylko chaos w jej myślach.

Malfoy czując jej nagłe spięcie, delikatnie niczym dotyk motyla pocałował jej szyję i zaczął kojąco gładzić jej plecy.

 Hermiona otworzyła oczy i dla uspokojenia myśli rozejrzała się po pokoju. Dostrzegła wygniecioną, szarą, jedwabną koszulę, nadającą się tylko do wyrzucenia, po zmoczeniu jej w jej własnej wannie, ale jednak wciśniętą w fotel, tak jakby jej właściciel nie mógł się jej pozbyć i trzymał ją na pamiątkę a w wyobraźni pojawiły się ich wspólne namiętne chwile. Jej wzrok spoczął na wypchanej petami popielniczce i przypomniała sobie o ich całonocnych rozmowach, które uratowały jej życie, gdy zniknięcie Pottera miało znów obrócić je jedynie w szarą egzystencję. Spojrzała na stojący na stole sok dyniowy i przypomniała sobie, jak Draco czule wytarł kropelki płynu z brody swojego syna i z trudem wypowiedzianą do niego deklarację miłości. Zobaczyła muszkę od smokingu, przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła i przed jej oczami stanęła scena, jak uratował ją przed łapami Umbridge na balu bożonarodzeniowym i potem drugi raz przed zniszczeniem sobie życia, wiążąc się z Jeanem. Spojrzała w końcu na jego samego, wtulającego się w jej pierś i stwierdziła z całą pewnością, że to co zaraz wyszepcze, wcale nie będzie grzecznościowym kłamstwem.

– Ja ciebie też.

Draco poruszył się. Z jednej strony bał się spojrzeć w oczy Granger, by nie zobaczyć tam kłamstwa i litości, z drugiej strony nie mógł znieść niepewności. W końcu myśląc o zaraźliwości gryfońskiej odwagi, puścił jej ramiona i powoli zajrzał w te brązowe pełne łez oczy. Gdy rozpoznał, że są to łzy wzruszenia, pocałował jej lekko rozszerzone usta słodko i niewinnie. Oderwała się od niego i obejmując jego szyję, ponownie spojrzała w jego oczy. Początkowo poczuł się speszony i zakłopotany, patrząc w te szczere brązowe tęczówki, ale po chwili odrzucił wszelkie zahamowania i wątpliwości i odpowiedział jej tym samym, szczerym i ufnym spojrzeniem. Hermiona zaśmiała się szczęśliwie a on dołączył do niej. Uśmiechali się do siebie, niemal nie mrugając. Oboje mieli wrażenie, że znaleźli się w bańce mydlanej, w środku której istnieje tylko szczęście. Wszystkie niepokoje, smutki, kłamstwa, raniące słowa kiedykolwiek wypowiedziane przez któregoś z nich, stanie po przeciwległych stronach w czasie dawnej wojny, rywalizacja o uwagę Harry’ego, jego zniknięcie i brak pomysłu, gdzie jeszcze mogliby go szukać, znajdowało się poza bańką i było nieistotne.

Trudno powiedzieć jak długo tak stali. Draco nigdy nie podejrzewałby się o tak idiotyczno-romantyczne zachowanie, Hermionie zawsze wydawało się, że jest zbyt praktyczna, by postępować jak bohaterki romansów, które czytywała. A jednak oboje nie chcieli przerwać tej przyjemnej chwili, tego poczucia szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa, tego stanu zapomnienia o wszystkim co złe i smutne. Wpatrywali się w swoje oczy tak, jakby spuszczenie wzroku miało sprawić, że teraz któreś z nich zniknie.

Nagle do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek, wyrywając ich z tego dziwnego stanu. Hermiona niechętnie puściła jego dłoń, Draco opieszale ruszył w stronę drzwi i otworzywszy je, przybrał swój najnieprzyjemniejszy wyraz twarzy, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się intruza.

– Słucham? – burknął.

– Czy to pan Malfoy albo White, albo Granger? Dostałam trzy nazwiska i dwa adresy i troszkę się pogubiłam, co nie? – spytała cicho młoda kobieta, zerkając na kartkę trzymaną w ręku i nieśmiało patrząc na groźną minę stojącego w drzwiach blondyna.

– Tak?

– Przyszłam przekazać wiadomość od Harry’ego Pottera – powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem.

 


	30. Rozdział 29

 

_Tydzień wcześniej_

 

Wpatrując się w szarą ścianę, chyba po raz setny rozmyślał o tym, co doprowadziło do tego, że znalazł się w tym miejscu. Postanowienie zobaczenia się z dawną dziewczyną okazało się najgorszą decyzją jaką podjął w przeciągu ostatniego roku. Mając teraz mnóstwo czasu na rozmyślania, stwierdził, że może to los ukarał go za tchórzliwą niechęć do podejmowania decyzji i branie za znak przypadkowych wydarzeń. Tak jak wygranie wyborów przez Lewina uznał za świetny powód odwiedzenia Alicji Lewiński. Idiotyzm!

Teraz cieszył się, że jednak nie udało mu się dotrzeć do Amsterdamu, ponieważ po godzinach rozmyślania o tym stwierdził, że nie wiedziałby, co powinien jej powiedzieć i jaki tak właściwie cel miałaby jego wizyta. W końcu Ala była przeszłością i nawet jeśli obudziły się w nim jakieś wyrzuty sumienia, bo zrozumiał jak źle ją potraktował, nie oznaczało to, że powinien od razu lecieć ją przepraszać. Serio, co mu strzeliło do tego pustego łba?

Dzień po dniu, rozmyślając o tym jak skrzywdził Alę i tyle kobiet wcześniej, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że motywy, którymi zawsze tłumaczył swoje zachowanie, nie były wcale prawdziwe. To nie tak, że nie umie się zaangażować, że nie potrafi związać się z kimś na zawsze, mówić o swoich uczuciach i kochać kogoś poza samym sobą. Okazało się, że nie potrafił tego wszystkiego tylko w stosunku do Alicji i tych wszystkich innych kobiet, które spotkał, ale potrafi - mało tego, może robić to z łatwością i przyjemnością - jeśli dotyczy to Hermiony i Draco.

Wpatrując się w pustą ścianę dzień po dniu, zrozumiał, że jest zakochany, że kocha tę dwójkę, jego dwójkę. Pierwszy raz w życiu prawdziwie i silnie.

Gdzieś miał to, że według standardów społecznych nie było to normalne, że arystofanesowska groteskowa parabola o pierwotnym złożeniu człowieka z połówek, tak chętnie przejmowana przez poetów i wizualizowana za pomocą pomarańczy czy jabłek, nie przewidziała, że on nie jest połówką, a jedną trzecią. On kocha dwie osoby, tak samo mocno i intensywnie, i te dwie osoby są mu niezbędne do szczęścia.

Przez prawie trzydzieści lat nie mógł znaleźć miłości, uważał, że coś jest z nim nie tak, bo czemu wszyscy mogą żyć szczęśliwie i dawać szczęście, a on nie potrafił? Okazało się, że znalazł miłość w miejscu, którego nigdy by nie podejrzewał. Nie spodziewał się, że kochać będzie przyjaciółkę przez tyle lat traktowaną jak siostrę i wroga, którego przez tyle lat nienawidził.

– Potter, dziś też próbujesz? – Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pytanie Donovan, które słyszał codziennie od dwóch miesięcy. Jego odpowiedź też była niezmienna:

– Próbuję, jasne, że próbuję.

 

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth, przez swoją pracodawczynię zwana Betty, przez swojego narzeczonego Lizzy a przez mamę El, nie była ani wyjątkowo ładna, ani szczególnie mądra. Skończyła szkołę średnią z przeciętnymi wynikami i wiedziała, że z pewnością nie dostanie się na żaden uniwersytet, zresztą nawet nie chciałaby tam iść, nigdy nie lubiła szkoły. Z zadowoleniem przyjęła pracę załatwioną jej przez mamę - opiekę nad starszą panią, która prawie nie wychodziła z łóżka. Była dobra w tym, co miała robić, uważała się za osobę cierpliwą, łagodną i lubiącą opiekować się słabszymi a pani Figg była zawsze bardzo miła, więc lubiła do niej chodzić.

„Znalezienie staruszki martwej w zeszłym miesiącu było najbardziej przykrym doświadczeniem w moim życiu”, pomyślała, wchodząc do pustego domu, by tak jak prosiła ją o to przyjaciółka pani Figg, spakować wszystkie przedmioty, które można oddać dla biednych. Ale po chwili przypomniała sobie, jak się poczuła, gdy znalazła nieprzytomnego Dudu i stwierdziła, że tamto jednak było dużo straszniejsze.

Nigdy nie zapomni tamtych wydarzeń. Następnego dnia po tym, jak Harry Potter planował odwiedzić dom Dursleyów, wracała od pani Figg i zaniepokoił ją brak zapalonego światła, a przecież była właśnie pora ulubionego serialu Dudu. Zapukała do drzwi, przygotowując się na awanturę, ale nikt jej nie otworzył. Mając jakieś nieokreślone odczucie niepokoju, otworzyła nieśmiało drzwi i zawołała, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Weszła więc do środka i zapalając światło, by w ten sposób pusty dom nie wydawał się tak przerażający, przeszukała wszystkie pomieszczenia. W pokoju Dudleya odnalazła jego dużą postać leżącą nieruchomo na łóżku. Początkowo pomyślała, że śpi, ale gdy mimo zapalonego światła wciąż się nie poruszył, znów się zaniepokoiła i podeszła do niego bliżej. Zauważyła zaschniętą krew na głowie i dziwnie sterczący nos. Dotknęła jego ramienia i wypowiedziała imię chłopaka, ale wciąż się nie ruszał. Serce jej stanęło, a następnie zaczęło strasznie szybko bić. Pobiegła zadzwonić po karetkę.

Zanim lekarz nie powiedział, że będzie żył, były to zdecydowanie najstraszniejsze minuty w jej życiu.

Zostawili go w szpitalu. Przez trzy dni nie chcieli wpuścili jej do niego. Zamiast z Dudleyem musiała porozmawiać z policjantem. Opowiedziała mu o tym jak znalazła Dudu w łóżku, jak poprzedniego dnia rozmawiała z jego kuzynem, jak bardzo chora wydawała się jego ciotka.

Potem zawiózł ją na komisariat, pokazał kilka zdjęć i kazał rozpoznać Harry’ego Pottera. Zrobiła to z łatwością, bo zdjęcie robione było najwyżej kilka miesięcy przed tym jak go ostatni raz widziała. Policjant podziękował jej za zeznania i obiecał, że znajdzie porywacza pani Petunii i tego kto pobił Dudleya. Gdy Lizzy zdała sobie sprawę, że swoją opowieścią dała do zrozumienia, że Harry Potter jest złoczyńcą, próbowała wszystko odkręcić, ale policjant nie chciał jej słuchać a ona także nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób to wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Dwa dni później wpuścili ją do szpitala. Lekarz mówił jakimiś dziwnymi nazwami, ale ona była zbyt przejęta, by go zrozumieć. Co stało się z Dudu, odkryła dopiero, gdy go zobaczyła i on spojrzał na nią z jej ukochanym uśmiechem na ustach, którego nie widziała od śmierci pana Vernona. Wtedy słowa lekarza: „amnezja”, „sześć miesięcy wstecz”, „krótki zaniki pamięci niemożliwy do wyleczenia” nabrały sensu.

 – Jesteś, Lizzy. Właśnie zastanawiałem się, czemu nikt mnie nie odwiedza – powiedział do niej, uśmiechając się szczerze.

Poczuła się szczęśliwa i wcale nie chciała, by jego pamięć wróciła. Dudu nie pamiętał o tych wszystkich okropnych wydarzeniach, które mu się przytrafiły i dzięki temu znów był jej dawnym ukochanym chłopakiem. Pamięta wyraźnie, jaką ulgę poczuła i to, że szybko podbiegła, by móc znów wtulić się w jego ogromne, dające bezpieczeństwo ramiona.

Po kilku dniach Dudley wyszedł ze szpitala. Lizzy specjalnie posprzątała jego dom i upiekła dobre ciasto. Mimo zaleceń lekarza, postanowiła nie opowiadać mu szczegółów z dnia wypadku. Mówiąc mu o śmierci taty i zniknięciu mamy, pominęła drażliwą kwestię Harry’ego Pottera i w ten sposób sprawiła, że jej kochany Dudley został taki jaki był.

Pani Dursley wciąż nie znaleziono, chociaż od amnezji Dudleya minął już rok. Dudu znosił to dzielnie, ale widać, że czasami tęsknił za matką i usilnie próbował przypomnieć sobie coś z dnia, w którym zniknęła. Lizzy z kolei robiła wszystko, by sobie nie przypomniał.

Pakując ubrania staruszki do pudeł, przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś pani Figg powiedziała jej, że złe rzeczy zdarzają się nam po to, byśmy umieli docenić te dobre. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, bo okazało się, że starsza pani miała całkowitą rację. Wcześniej była szczęśliwa z Dudu, ale po tych wszystkich ciężkich dla niej chwilach, widząc znów uśmiechniętego Dudleya albo chowając się w jego dających bezpieczeństwo ramionach, umiała to naprawdę docenić.

Rozmyślania przerwał jej telefon. Zdziwiła się, bo przecież od miesiąca nikt w tym domu nie mieszkał, ale pośpiesznie podniosła słuchawkę.

– Słucham?

– Lizzy? To ty? Odebrałaś – usłyszała głos pełen ulgi.

– Tak, to ja.

– Musisz mi pomóc… to znaczy, po tym wszystkim nie musisz, zresztą nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś nie chciała nawet kiwnąć palcem, ale bardzo cię o to proszę. Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją.

– Ale kto mówi – spytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

– Och, tak, zapomniałem… To ja… Harry Potter – wypowiedział swoje nazwisko ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że słysząc je, odłoży słuchawkę.

 – Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, co nie? – uspokoiła go Elizabeth.

Odpowiedziało jej westchnienie ulgi.

 

* * *

 

– Przyszłam przekazać wiadomość od Harry’ego Pottera  – powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem. Blondwłosy mężczyzna wyglądał przerażająco, tym bardziej jeśli było się lękliwą dziewczyną, nastraszoną przez narzeczonego opowieściami o przerażających i niebezpiecznych znajomych jego kuzyna, przyprawiających świńskie ogony i powiększających języki do ogromnych rozmiarów. Po chwili u jego boku pojawiła się brązowowłosa kobieta, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.

– Proszę wejdź – zaprosiła ją do środka. Wyminęły wpatrującego się w nią nieufnie blondyna i weszły do pokoju. Lizzy z ulgą stwierdziła, że nie ma w nim żadnych ogromnych kotłów, czarodziejskich kul, kurzych nóżek i czarnych kotów. 

– Napijesz się czegoś?

– Nie, dziękuję – odmówiła, pamiętając ostrzeżenia Dudleya przed wsadzania do ust czegokolwiek pochodzącego od czarodziejów.

– Proszę usiądź.

Kiwnęła głową i usiadła na brzegu wskazanego jej przez kobietę fotelu. Była cała spięta i co chwilę nerwowo zerkała na groźnego mężczyznę, który stał oparty o kominek za jej plecami.

– Usiądź, Draco – poprosiła brązowowłosa czarownica, widząc jej zdenerwowanie.

Wykonał jej polecenie, ale Lizzy, widząc jego nieprzyjazną minę, wcale nie poczuła się dużo lepiej.

– Mój narzeczony czeka w samochodzie, co nie? I jeśli nie wrócę za pół godziny, przyjdzie tu z policją – uprzedziła.

– Nikt nie zrobi ci tu krzywdy. Obiecuję. Nie musisz się nas bać… – zapewniła kobieta.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest Potter? – przerwał jej blondyn, zadając pytanie zimnym nieprzyjemnym tonem.

Kobieta położyła mu rękę na kolanie. Lizzy umiała zdobyć się jedynie na kiwnięcie głową w odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna sapnął zirytowany, na co kobieta ścisnęła jego udo, na którym wciąż trzymała rękę i uśmiechając się uspokajająco, powiedziała łagodnie:

– Ja jestem Hermiona Granger, to jest Draco Malfoy, mówiłaś, że masz dla nas wiadomość?

– Tak, Harry do mnie zadzwonił… to znaczy nie do mnie, ale do pani Figg, ale ona umarła, co nie? I ja byłam u niej w domu i pakowałam jej rzeczy…

– Pani Figg? – powtórzyła czarownica, unosząc brwi.

– Kto to? – spytał ją blondyn.

– Charłaczka, członek Zakonu, miała oko na Harry’ego w trakcie wakacji u mugoli – wypowiedziała szybko słowa, które nie miały dla Lizzy żadnego sensu.

– Była bardzo miła, co nie? Pracowałam u niej, ale zmarła miesiąc temu…– zaczęła znów mówić, gdy spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco.

– I co powiedział Potter, jak do ciebie zadzwonił? – przerwał jej niecierpliwie czarodziej. Brązowowłosa kobieta spojrzała na niego z upomnieniem.

– Bał się, że nie będę chciała mu pomóc, co nie, bo on jest odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie pani Petunii…

Na imię matki Dudleya blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie.

– … i za amnezję Dudu, ale…

– Czekaj… Amnezję? Jaką amnezję? Kto to jest „Dudu”? – przerwała jej kobieta, po chwili podejrzliwie patrząc na swojego towarzysza.

– To mój narzeczony, kuzyn Harry’ego Pottera, co nie? Znalazłam go nieprzytomnego i lekarze w szpitalu powiedzieli, że ma sześciomiesięczną amnezję…

– Malfoy, coś ty zrobił – wykrzyknęła kobieta, łapiąc się pod boki, tak jakby prosta informacja przekazana przez Lizzy miała dla niej zupełnie inne znaczenie.

– Skąd wiesz, że to ja…

– Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. Sześciomiesięczna amnezja to precyzyjne Obliviate, a Harry go przecież nie rzucił – sarknęła, patrząc na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Możemy się wreszcie dowiedzieć, co się stało z Potterem? – zwrócił się mężczyzna do Lizzy, która obserwowała ich wymianę zdań odrobinę przestraszona, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówią.

– No, więc jak on zadzwonił, bał się, że nie będę chciała mu pomóc... przez to wszystko, ale ja powiedziałam, że oczywiście, że mu pomogę, bo przecież amnezja Dudu wyszła nam tylko na dobre, bo on zapomniał te wspomnienia, które zmieniły go na gorsze, co nie? I dzięki temu znów był tym samym Dudleyem, w którym się zakochałam i tym, który nawet lubi Harry’ego Pottera, właśnie dlatego pozwolił mi tu przyjechać się z wami spotkać, tak jak prosił Harry.

Czarownica spojrzała na swojego towarzysza zdziwiona.

– „Malfoy, coś ty zrobił” – wymruczał zmienionym głosem, naśladując jej wypowiedź sprzed paru minut, jednocześnie wywracając oczami. Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem i spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się czule.

 – No dobrze, doszliśmy do momentu, że jednak lubisz Pottera i chcesz mu pomóc. Dowiemy się wreszcie, gdzie go znajdziemy? – spytał blondyn, po czułym spojrzeniu towarzyszki wydawał się być w lepszym humorze.

– Jest w więzieniu Brixton – odpowiedziała Lizzy.

Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy. Prawda była zupełnie oderwana od wszystkich podejrzeń, które mieli i dwoje czarodziejów próbowało przyswoić tę zaskakującą informację.

– W życiu byśmy na to nie wpadli – stwierdził mężczyzna, przerywając milczenie.

– Tym bardziej jesteśmy wdzięczni, że przyszłaś nam o tym powiedzieć, Elizabeth – powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny, po wypuszczeniu z ulgą powietrza.

– Tak, dziękujemy – przytaknął blondyn. Kiwnął głową, wstał i przeszedł do pokoju obok, gdzie jak zauważyła Lizzy, był gabinet. Kobieta odprowadziła go wzrokiem i widząc, że zajął się grzebaniem w jakiś papierach, pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową.

– Naprawdę dziękuję ci, że tu przyszłaś… Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak się o niego martwiliśmy.

– Nie ma za co, co nie? Trochę się bałam tu przyjść. Gdy powiedziałam Dudu, że mam odwiedzić przyjaciół Harry’ego, bardzo się przestraszył i najpierw nie chciał mnie puścić. Potem opowiedział mi o magii i też się przestraszyłam, ale przecież obiecałam Harry’emu, więc nie mogłam nie przyjść, co nie?

– Pół godziny minęło, a nie chcemy mieć tu nalotu twojego narzeczonego – powiedział ironicznie blondyn, nie podnosząc nawet głowy z nad jakiś papierów.

– Och, tak, ja już pójdę, bo Dudu się na pewno denerwuje, co nie – powiedziała, próbując ukryć, że próba wyproszenia jej przez mężczyznę sprawiła jej przykrość.

– Odprowadzę cię – zaproponowała kobieta, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

Lizzy kiwnęła głową i nawet nie oglądając się na mężczyznę, ruszyła do drzwi. Gdy wyszły na klatkę schodową, mugolka zatrzymała się i niepewnie spojrzała na kobietę.

– Mogłabyś powtórzyć Harry’emu, żeby kiedyś nas odwiedził? Tylko niech nie mówi, że ma coś wspólnego z zaginięciem pani Petunii. Dudu nie pokazuje tego po sobie, ale ja wiem, że się o nią martwi i gdy dowie się, że to Harry ją porwał, może znów chcieć zrobić mu krzywdę.

– Oczywiście, powiem wszystko Harry’emu. A ty możesz jakoś uspokoić Dudleya, widziałam panią Petunię jakiś czas temu i powoli wraca do zdrowia. Jej lekarz mówi, że, co prawda nie prędko, ale będzie mogła znów wrócić do domu.

Lizzy kiwnęła głową i wyszła na ulicę, na której oparty o swój samochód stał Dudley. Widząc go, od razu poczuła się pewniej i żegnając się z czarodziejką, podała jej nawet rękę.

– Elizabeth, dziękuję ci jeszcze raz, że przyniosłaś nam te nowiny, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się martwiliśmy… i przepraszam cię za zachowanie Draco… – dodała.

Lizzy uśmiechnęła się do niej i wsiadła do samochodu. Na pytanie narzeczonego odpowiedziała, że wszystko jest w porządku i pojechali do domu.

 

* * *

 

Harry pogrążał się w coraz większej depresji. Szare ściany wokół niego z każdym dniem wydawały się coraz bardziej szare, lekko zatęchłe powietrze coraz bardziej duszące, a uczucie zimna z każdą chwilą bardziej intensywne. Jednak najgorsze były myśli krążące po jego umyśle. Dodzwonienie się do pani Figg to jedyna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić i po rozmowie z Lizzy nie zostało mu nic innego niż czekanie i myślenie. Zastanawianie się wciąż i wciąż, czy Lizzy znajdzie Draco i Hermionę, czy w ogóle zacznie ich szukać, czy Dudley jej na to pozwoli, było wystarczająco przerażające, ale to inne wątpliwości sprawiały, że czasami miał niemal trudności z oddychaniem ze strachu. Co jeśli Hermiona wróciła do Jeana i będąc we Francji, nie będzie mogła nawet pomóc mu stąd wyjść? Co jeśli Draco pieprzy się z tą swoją tajemniczą osobą i nawet nie zauważył, że Harry zniknął? Co jeśli Lizzy ich znalazła i powiedziała im, gdzie siedzi Harry, ale oni postanowili nic z tą wiedzą nie robić? Co jeśli Draco i Hermiona stwierdzili, że bez niego jest im lepiej?

Siedem długich dni wypełnionych tego typu myślami i Harry miał wrażenie, że nigdy już nie będzie w stanie się uśmiechnąć, że ciężar zaciskający mu się na piersi niedługo uniemożliwi mu oddychanie, że jeszcze dzień czy dwa i zacznie kulić się w kącie celi, zanosząc płaczem i czekając aż zamkną go w jakimś ośrodku dla obłąkanych.

Ale gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi poza zwyczajową porą posiłków, momentalnie wstał na równe nogi pełen nadziei, a słysząc słowa funkcjonariuszki, natychmiast uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Masz widzenie, Potter – oznajmiła funkcjonariuszka i poprowadziła go do pustego pomieszczenia. Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo i zniecierpliwiony brunet chodził od ściany do ściany, aż w końcu drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym szczękiem i za chwilę jedyną rzeczą, którą widział, była burza brązowych, znajomych włosów, za których zapachem tak tęsknił.

– Harry – wyszeptała dziewczyna, przytulając go tak mocno, jakby musiała przekonać się czy na pewno jest prawdziwy.

– Hermiono – odpowiedział, odwzajemniając uścisk równie mocno i odgarniając jej włosy, akurat po to by nad jej ramieniem móc zobaczyć wchodzącego do pomieszczenia blondyna. Na jego widok rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Draco – powiedział lekko i radośnie. Mając tę dwójkę w zasięgu wzroku, poczuł się, jakby po przeraźliwie długiej nocy polarnej wzeszło słońce, jasne i ciepłe, i sprawiło, że wszyscy zapomnieli o przerażającej ciemności.

– Potter, Potter – mruknął blondyn, kręcą z dezaprobatą głową, ale z jego ust nie schodził ogromny uśmiech. Podszedł do Harry’ego i objął go ramieniem. Hermiona puściła go jedną ręką i położyła głowę na ramieniu bruneta, by zrobić miejsce drugiemu mężczyźnie. Stali tak kilka minut, chcąc nacieszyć się swoją ponowną bliskością, aż pierwsza otrzeźwiała kobieta.

– Dobra, chłopcy, koniec tych czułości. Prawnicy mówili, że dają nam dwadzieścia minut i potem wchodzą oni, więc może wyjaśnisz nam najpierw, Harry, co się, do cholery jasnej, stało? – zarządziła, podnosząc głowę z jego ramienia, ale wciąż nie przestając go obejmować.

– Jacy prawnicy, mój adwokat z urzędu już tu był i…

– Naprawdę, Potter, myślisz, że dałbym cię bronić jakiemuś adwokaczynie z urzędu? Za chwilę moi wysoko opłacani prawnicy wpadną tu ratować ci tyłek, a teraz prosimy o wyjaśnienia – zażądał, klepiąc bruneta po wcześniej wymienionej części ciała.

– Jestem idiotą, kompletnym kretynem, chyba mózg mi odjęło… – wyrzucał z siebie Potter, spuściwszy pokornie głowę, powodując swoją litanią rozbawione porozumiewawcze spojrzenie czarodziejów.

– To już ustaliliśmy, jak tylko zniknąłeś… – przerwała mu w końcu kobieta.

– Tak, już samo zostawienie dwójki najbardziej seksownych czarodziejów naszego pokolenia świadczyło o twoich brakach intelektualnych, ale zamienienie ich wspaniałego towarzystwa na miejsce rządzone przez sadystycznych strażników, gdzie na porządku dziennym są brutalność, przemoc i gwałt, to już wybitny kretynizm – stwierdził Draco, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Oglądał niedawno "Skazanego na Shawshank" – wyjaśniła zdezorientowanemu przyjacielowi Hermiona, wywracając rozbawiona oczami.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Ty się tak nie ciesz, bo nawet jeśli tych wszystkich rzeczy nie doświadczyłeś, możesz być pewien, że czekać będą na ciebie w domu – mruknął złowrogo Malfoy, po chwili nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed dołączeniem do głośnego śmiechu.

 – Pamiętasz, jak wyciągnąłeś mnie z więzienia ponad rok temu? – zaczął opowieść Harry, po chwili pełnej śmiechu.

– Już się dowiadywałem, tym razem wpłacenie kaucji na nic się nie zda i tak cię nie wypuszczą – odpowiedział Draco.

– Nie o to mi chodziło… Kiedy wpłaciłeś kaucję i wypuścili mnie z więzienia, zabrali mi paszport i kazali stawiać się na posterunku raz w miesiącu. Tylko, że ja zupełnie o tym zapomniałem…

– Harry, ty kretynie – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, dając mu kuksańca w bok. – Jak można zapomnieć o czymś takim?

– Och, no, bo zamieszkałem u ciebie i potem zacząłem spotykać się z Draco i... Tyle się działo...

– Ja rozumiem, że taki nadmiar niewątpliwej atrakcyjności wokół mógł zamroczyć twoje zmysły na tyle, byś nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, ale i tak stwierdzam, że jesteś najgłupszym wybrańcem w dziejach ludzkości. – Hermiona wywróciła oczami. – Więc mówisz, że szedłeś sobie ulicą, rozmyślając o blasku mojej skóry w świetle poranka i wpadłeś na policjanta, który cię zaaresztował?

– Gorzej – mruknął Harry, znów pochylając głowę i czerwieniąc się nieznacznie ze wstydu.

– No nie! Myślałeś o jej włosach? Jak można myśleć o jej włosach, przecież są takie...

– ... _puszyste?_ – dokończył Hermiona, unosząc brwi. Draco wywrócił oczami i przejechał ręką po kręgosłupie Pottera.

– To powiesz nam w końcu, co się stało?

– Ech, to trochę żenujące.

– Harry – westchnęła Hermiona, całując go w policzek.

– Ech, no dobra... Coś mi strzeliło do tego pustego łba i... zachciało mi się polecieć na chwilę do Amsterdamu, załatwić taką jedną starą sprawę. – Na te słowa Hermiona i Draco wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. – Ale już zrozumiałem, że nawet jeśli by mnie tu nie zamknęli, to to było niewarte zachodu. Tamta sprawa jest już nieważna – powiedział i jakby dla podkreślenia swoich słów, przytulił mocniej osoby u swojego boku. – Poszedłem na lotnisko kupić bilet i dopiero, gdy przy kontroli paszportowej strażniczka zaczęła nerwowo mówić przez swoją krótkofalówkę z moim dowodem osobistym w ręku, zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak i przypomniałem sobie, gdzie ostatni raz widziałem mój paszport... i było już za późno. Policja zabrała mnie na komisariat.

– Czemu nie dałeś nam znać? Czemu dopiero ta dziewczyna do nas przyszła z wiadomością? Przecież wyciągnęlibyśmy cię wcześniej i nie martwilibyśmy się aż tak – spytała Hermiona, targając czule jego włosy.

– A niby jak miałem to zrobić? Codziennie dzwoniłem do pani Figg, bo było to jedyne znajome nazwisko, które znalazłem w książce telefonicznej. Na szczęście, Lizzy któregoś razu odebrała, bo już naprawdę traciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek się z wami skontaktuję. Potem bałem się, że Lizzy wciąż jest na mnie zła i jednak nie dała wam znać, bo czekałem i czekałem, i nikt nie przychodził. Zaczynałem nawet myśleć, że może wy stwierdziliście, że nie chcecie mieć ze mną nic więcej do czynienia. – Ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał tak cicho, że gdyby nie to, że wciąż ściśle się obejmowali, nie mogliby tego usłyszeć.

– Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć, Harry – wyszeptała z wyrzutem Hermiona. – Przecież my umieraliśmy z niepokoju. Mieliśmy mnóstwo spiskowych teorii, chcieliśmy dawać łapówki aurorom, by cię namierzyli, szukać sprawcy tych wszystkich zniknięć w czarodziejskim świecie, nawet teleportowaliśmy się…

– Jesteś, Potter, jeszcze większym idiotą, niż podejrzewaliśmy, skoro mogłeś tak pomyśleć – zażartował Malfoy, przerywając Hermionie i lekko kręcąc głową.

– Więc przyszliście mnie stąd zabrać?

– Nie, Potter, postanowiliśmy, że zostawienie cię w więzieniu do końca życia będzie bardziej zabawne – stwierdził Draco, kolejny raz wywracając oczami.

Rozmowę przerwało im pukanie do drzwi i wejście dwójki ubranych w drogie garnitury mężczyzn. Hermiona i Draco niechętnie oderwali się od Harry’ego.

– Witam. Pan Potter, jak mniemam. Jestem Eliot z kancelarii Eliot i Brams, to mój asystent Parker – przedstawił się starszy mężczyzna, wyciągając dłoń do Harry’ego.

– Miło mi – mruknął brunet, ściskając rękę i siadając przy dużym stole stojącym na środku pomieszczenia. Hermiona i Draco zajęli miejsca obok niego, naprzeciwko prawników. Kobieta dyskretnie położyła dłoń na kolanie Wybrańca. A Malfoy przesunął stopę w taki sposób, by dotykała jego nogi.

– Rozmawiałem właśnie z inspektorem. Tak jak myśleliśmy, pańska sprawa jest zbyt poważna, by wyszedł pan za kaucją. Oprócz niedotrzymania umowy zwolnienia warunkowego i próby ucieczki z kraju, jest pan oskarżony o pobicie ze skutkiem trwałego urazu Dudleya Dursleya oraz porwanie chorej umysłowo Petunii Dursley – przeczytał ze swoich notatek adwokat.

– Nie wyjaśniłeś im, że twoja ciotka jest w klinice? – zdziwił się Draco.

– Mówiłem, tylko nikt mi nie wierzył, bo w żadnych rejestrach nie istnieje coś takiego jak klinika White’a – mruknął Harry, nie będąc pewien czy prawnicy naprzeciwko niego są mugolami czy czarodziejami. Widząc jednak brak większej reakcji na swoje sławne nazwisko, domyślił się, że raczej to pierwsze.

– Panie Potter, niech pan niczego przed nami nie ukrywa, jesteśmy tu, żeby pana bronić i potrzebujemy absolutnej szczerości z pana strony – powiedział Eliot.

Harry niepewnie zerknął na Malfoya, więc to on zaczął mówić:

– Pani Dursley przebywa w mojej klinice dla umysłowo chorych. Jest to klinika zupełnie prywatna nierejestrowana przez żadne z wykazów dostępnych policji. Podejrzewam, że to jest powodem, dlaczego Pottera oskarżono o porwanie własnej ciotki.

– W takim razie potrzebujemy potwierdzonego przez instytucję państwową zaświadczenia, że Petunia Dursley przebywa w tym ośrodku, że jest tam leczona i najlepiej opinię, że gdyby nie pan Potter jej stan mógłby być jeszcze bardziej krytyczny. Jak było z pobiciem pana Durselya?

– Jak chciałem zabrać ciotkę, rzucił się na mnie z pięściami. Od dziecka nie darzyliśmy się sympatią i Dudley oskarżał mnie o stan jego matki i śmierć ojca. Jeśli zrobiłem mu krzywdę to tylko w ramach samoobrony – odpowiedział Harry, decydując, że stwierdzanie, że to Malfoy znokautował mugola za pomocą czarów, nie przyniesie nikomu pożytku.

– A dlaczego chciał pan uciec z kraju?

– Nie chciałem uciec, ja zupełnie zapomniałem, że mam zakaz opuszczania Anglii – przyznał się Harry. Prawnik oderwał wzrok od sporządzanych notatek i spojrzał bystro na swojego klienta. Zachował jednak pełną profesjonalność i nie prychnął śmiechem.

– Dobrze, panie Potter. Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

– Nie, to chyba wszystko – odpowiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że gdy prawnik wyjdzie, będzie mógł zostać znów sam na sam z przyjaciółmi i na przykład dowiedzieć się, co oni robili podczas jego nieobecności. Jednak gdy prawnik otworzył drzwi, stała za nimi znana mu bardzo dobrze funkcjonariuszka, która kiwnęła na niego niecierpliwie. Potter miał tylko czas na szybki pocałunek w policzek i obietnice czarodziejów, że odwiedzą go, jak tylko będzie to możliwe i zrobią wszystko, by wyciągnąć go jak najszybciej. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, obejrzał się ostatni raz i zobaczył uśmiechającą się do niego ze łzami w oczach Hermioną i przygryzającego wargę Draco. Sam też poczuł ból, że znów muszą się rozstać.

– Skąd ty masz tyle kasy, Potter? – spytała konwersacyjnie funkcjonariuszka.

– Co? – Nie zrozumiał Harry, myślami będąc wciąż przy opuszczonych przyjaciołach.

– Eliot i Brams to najdrożsi prawnicy w Londynie – odpowiedziała kobieta, zerkając zdziwiona na więźnia. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale pomyślał, że skoro Malfoy wydaje na niego aż tyle pieniędzy, to może oznaczać, że być może jednak zależy mu na nim choć w połowie tak mocno jak Harry’emu na Draco. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i nawet szare ściany jego celi wydały się nagle mniej ponure.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, jak wygląda brytyjskie więzienie i jakie są procedury w angielskim wymiarze sprawiedliwości. Wszystko jest moim wymysłem.


	31. Rozdział 30

            – Granger, mamy problem – przywitał się Draco, wchodząc do jej gabinetu i siadając na jednym z foteli dla interesantów.

Hermiona, pochylająca się nad jakimiś papierami razem ze swoim asystentem, zerknęła na blondyna i widząc jego nonszalancką minę, za której maską dojrzała zdenerwowanie, odłożyła papiery.

– Wyjdź, Stan – rozkazała.

– Ale, pani Granger, przecież mieliśmy wysłać te papiery ministrowi za pięć minut… – oponował podwładny.

– To wyślemy za dziesięć… – Zerknęła na zwichrzone włosy Draco. – Albo za godzinę. Panu ministrowi nic się nie stanie, jak trochę poczeka – stwierdziła, wyganiając pracownika gestem. Ten ociągał się trochę, ale widząc determinację na twarzy szefowej, dał za wygraną i wyszedł z jej gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Co za problem? – spytała Hermiona, profilaktycznie machnięciem różdżki wyciszając gabinet.

– Rozmawiałem z prawnikami. Mówią, że nie uniknie się procesu.

– Ci prawnicy to jacyś idioci. Kogoś ty zatrudnił?! Teraz to mówią? Przez dwa tygodnie nie mogą załatwić nawet drugiego widzenia. A teraz mówią, że nie uniknie się procesu? To ile on będzie tam, do cholery, siedział!? – wykrzyknęła kobieta, wstając i zaczynając chodzić po swoim gabinecie.

– Do procesu, jeśli go nie skażą…

– To jest absurdalne, przecież on jest niewinny. Nic złego nie zrobił, oprócz bycia kompletnym idiotą, który zapomniał o stawieniu się na policję.

– Granger, usiądź, bo nie mogę się skupić – mruknął Draco, łapiąc Hermionę za rękę. Ta zatrzymała się posłusznie i przysiadła na krawędzi biurka.

– To co robimy? – spytała. Draco puścił jej rękę i przejechał dłonią po udzie ubranym w dosyć krótką granatową spódnicę. – Malfoy – sapnęła ni to z przyjemności, ni to z upomnieniem, gdy jego dłoń zawędrowała na wewnętrzną stronę uda i powoli zaczęła podpełzać coraz wyżej; kobieta bezwiednie rozchyliła lekko nogi.

– Obiecałaś mi, że zrobimy to w twoim gabinecie – mruknął zmysłowo niskim głosem, gdy Hermiona zamknęła oczy, czerpiąc przyjemność z jego dotyku. Dopiero dotknięcie opuszkami palców jej bielizny otrzeźwiło ją.

– Malfoy – wykrzyknęła, odsuwając się od niego gwałtownie, powodując wyraz zawodu na jego twarzy. – Obiecałam, ale nie dziś, nie teraz. Przecież ten idiota czeka za drzwiami, muszę wysłać papiery ministrowi… – Zerknęła na zegarek. – Pół godziny temu. I przyszedłeś tu, by ustalić co robimy z Potterem. Pamiętasz?

– Dobrze, już dobrze. Chciałem cię trochę rozluźnić, bo to co musimy zrobić wcale nie przypadnie ci do gustu – odpowiedział normalnym już tonem, wstając i tym razem on zaczął chodzić po gabinecie.

– Co musimy zrobić? – spytała z niepokojem, siadając w swoim fotelu za biurkiem i wodząc za nim wzrokiem, starając się nie myśleć, jak apetycznie wygląda jego ciało w błękitnej jak bezchmurne niebo koszuli.

– Przejść przez zwykłe postępowanie, gdy czarodziej ma problem z mugolskim wymiarem sprawiedliwości.

– A dlaczego miałoby mi się to nie podobać? – spytała, marszcząc brwi.

– On siedzi tam pod nazwiskiem Potter, wiec jak pójdziemy z tym do tego działu zwykłym trybem… – zaczął tłumaczyć, lekko zirytowany, że kobieta od razu nie zgadła o co mu chodzi.

– Umbridge – mruknęła zniechęcona Gryfonka, łapiąc w końcu jego rozumowanie oraz dlaczego rozwiązanie ich problemu miałoby ją zdenerwować. Miał rację, nie było osoby, której nienawidziłaby bardziej.

– … więc powinniśmy iść od razu do szefa departamentu i z nią dogadać się, by dyskretnie go wyciągnęła i mieć nadzieję, że uda się ją przekonać do zachowania jego tożsamości dla siebie. A szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa jest twoja ulubienica, Dolores Umbridge – dokończył swój wywód, udając, że wcale nie usłyszał, że ona już zrozumiała.

– No dobra, pójdziemy do niej jutro… Albo jeszcze lepiej w poniedziałek – zgodziła się niechętnie Hermiona.

– Myślałem, że śpieszy ci się, by wyciągnąć Pottera? – zadrwił mężczyzna.

– Jak ci się nie podoba, możesz iść do niej sam – naskoczyła na niego.

– Wiesz bardzo dobrze, Granger, że jako szefowa departamentu masz dużo większe szanse do niej dotrzeć niż ja. Więc się, do cholery, nie wykręcaj.

– Ja napuściłam na nią wściekłe centaury, a ty byłeś w jej brygadzie inkwizycyjnej…

– Dlaczego nie możemy pójść do niej teraz? – spytał zirytowany przywoływaniem przez nią przeszłości.

– Bo muszę oddać sprawozdanie z działania mojego departamentu na godzinę temu… – Draco prychnął kpiącym śmiechem. Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – I na spotkanie z tą jędzą muszę przygotować się psychicznie, żebym mogła odezwać się do niej bez wyzwisk. A teraz bardzo proszę, panie Malfoy, opuścić mój gabinet – wycedziła wściekła zza zaciśniętych zębów.

 Draco wstał obrażony. Otworzył drzwi, odwrócił się, by kiwnąć kobiecie głową a ta ze zmrużonymi oczami dodała cicho:

– I nie przychodź dziś wieczorem do mojego mieszkania.

– I tak nie miałem takiego zamiaru – warknął Draco i wyszedł, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Stojący na korytarzu asystent spojrzał na niego i zaniepokojony zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

– Wejść – odpowiedział wściekły głos. Stan przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

 

&

 

– Wszędzie cię szukałam, Malfoy – wypomniała kobieta, wchodząc do jego biura w klinice.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał z papierosem w zębach, nie podnosząc nawet głowy znad sterty pergaminów.

– Mieliśmy iść do Umbridge – przypomniała spokojnie Hermiona, obiecując sobie, że tym razem nie da wyprowadzić się z równowagi.

– W poniedziałek. Jest piątek – stwierdził, z prychnięciem zgniatając jeden z pergaminów.

– Miałeś rację, im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej wyjdzie Harry. Zachowałam się egoistycznie, przepraszam – odpowiedziała, stając przed jego biurkiem.

– Idź sama, dziś ja jestem zajęty – mruknął, wciąż obrażony.

– Właśnie widzę, wybieraniem projektu na nową saunę – stwierdziła kwaśno kobieta, zerkając na jeden z planów, nad którym siedział Malfoy i wyjmując mu papierosa z ust, by samej się nim zaciągnąć.

– To bardzo ważne, jeśli zbuduję nową saunę, ta wariatka przestanie w końcu mnie molestować. – Hermiona uniosła zdziwiona brwi, ale stwierdziła, że wcale nie potrzebuje wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

– To co, idziemy? – spytała, przykładając papierosa do ust i siadając na jego pergaminach.

– Jakbyś nie zauważyła, kobieto, wciąż jestem na ciebie obrażony.

– Jakbyś nie zauważył, mężczyzno, takie strojenie fochów jest bardzo męskie –  odparła, wywracając oczami.

– Granger, obracanie wszystkiego w żart to moja działka.

– Widocznie spędzam z tobą za dużo czasu. Musimy wyciągnąć Harry'ego, bo jeszcze trochę i włosy zaczną mi blednąć – stwierdziła, przejeżdżając dłonią po blond kosmykach mężczyzny i wypuszczając duży kłąb dymu.

– Musimy wyciągnąć Harry'ego, bo dostaniesz raka płuc. Wciąż podtrzymujesz, że wcale nie palisz? – zadrwił Draco, nie umiejąc powstrzymać drgania kącików ust i odebrał jej papierosa.

– Bo nie palę. To ma więcej wspólnego ze smakowaniem ciebie niż tytoniu, kretynie – odpowiedziała, jednocześnie kusząco zakładając nogę na nogę i opierając się ręką na jego biurku, tym samym dając mu doskonały widok na swój duży dekolt.

 – Grangerrr – wyszeptał zmysłowo, przybliżając swoje usta do jej. Gdy zamknęła oczy, czekając z niecierpliwością na pocałunek i wszystko to, co rozpocznie, wypuścił dym z płuc prosto w jej twarz i odsunąwszy się gwałtownie, stwierdził chłodnym tonem: – Mieliśmy iść.

Hermiona sapnęła z irytacji, ale zeskoczyła z biurka, zapięła guzik w swojej koszuli i dumnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę przytrzymującego drzwi Draco.

– Dupek – warknęła cicho, ale zabrzmiało to zdecydowanie zbyt czule.

 

&

 

– O, pan White, jak mi miło – powiedziała Dolores Umbridge, gdy przez próg jej gabinetu zajrzał Draco. Uśmiechnęła się słodko i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Hermionie na ten widok zrobiło się niedobrze.

– Możemy zająć chwilkę? – spytał blondyn, odpowiadając na zalotny uśmiech uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem. Hermiona wyraźnie poczuła lunch podjeżdżający jej do gardła.

– Tak, proszę, oczywiście – przytaknęła uradowana kobieta, jednak widząc, kogo Ślizgon przepuszcza przez drzwi, mina jej zrzedła. – Panna Granger. – Kiwnęła sztywno głową. Hermiona zmusiła się do sztucznego uśmiechu.

– Cóż za dziwna delegacja. Z tego co pamiętam, państwo nigdy nie darzyli się sympatią – zażartowała Dolores.

– Czasy się zmieniają – stwierdził Draco, siadając na jednym ze wskazanych im foteli.

– Przyszliśmy do pani z pewną delikatną sprawą – zaczęła Hermiona, próbując hamować swoją irytację na widok Draco wolącego zalotnie się uśmiechać, zamiast przejść do rzeczy.

– Tak?

– Mój… nasz przyjaciel trafił do mugolskiego więzienia. Jest zupełnie niewinny, ale nie może tego udowodnić, bo naruszyłby zasadę o tajności.

– Panno Granger, przecież pracuje pani w ministerstwie nie od dziś. Z taką sprawą trzeba udać się do działu współpracy z mugolskim wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Oczywiście pani jako bohaterka wojenna i szefowa departamentu będzie obsłużona w pierwszej kolejności – odpowiedziała zjadliwie, nie patrząc nawet w jej stronę, wyraźnie bardziej zainteresowana wpatrywaniem się w uśmiechającego się kokieteryjnie Draco.

– Gdyby mój przyjaciel był zwykłym czarodziejem, z pewnością tak właśnie bym uczyniła. Jednak jak mówiłam, ta sprawa jest bardzo delikatna – ciągnęła Hermiona, nie zauważając, że wściekłość staje się słyszalna w jej głosie. Draco posłał jej ostrzegające spojrzenie, ale na nic się ono zdało.

– Oczywiście z przyjemnością bym pani pomogła, tak po starej znajomości, ale nie chciałabym zostać oskarżona o nepotyzm – powiedziała urzędniczka swoim piskliwym głosem, wreszcie zaszczycając Gryfonkę zimnym spojrzeniem. Hermiona ledwo powstrzymała prychnięcie, mając w pamięci, że ledwie miesiąc temu, wielokrotnie zwalniany syn Umbridge dostał nową posadę w dziale Przestrzegania Prawa Przez Istoty Niemagiczne.

– Obawiam się, że będzie musiała nam pani jednak pomóc, bo jeśli spróbujemy przeprowadzić tę sprawę zalecanymi torami, może skończyć się to ogromnym skandalem. Mój przyjaciel, który został niesłusznie oskarżony, ma dosyć charakterystyczne znamię… Nie, nie jest to tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu – dodała, gdy były Wielki Inkwizytor poruszyła się zaniepokojona. – Powiedziałabym, że raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Ma on dwie blizny, jedną na czole, a drugą na prawej dłoni. Co ciekawe ta druga układa się w napis „nie będę opowiadał kłamstw”, jeśli coś to pani mówi. Obawiam się, że jeśli nam pani nie pomoże, mój przyjaciel ze szkoły może pokazać wszystkim obie blizny i podzielić się ze wszystkimi pasjonującą historią, jak je zdobył – mówiła Hermiona pełnym jadu, zimnym tonem, zapominając, że miała być miła.

Dolores Umbridge wpatrywała się w kobietę z otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Gdy po kilkunastu sekundach w końcu zamknęła usta i przełknęła głośno ślinę, Hermiona widząc, że osiągnęła zamierzony efekt mieszaniny szoku i strachu, kontynuowała:

– Widzę, że zrozumiała pani delikatność sprawy, z jaką przyszliśmy, więc liczę na to, że mój przyjaciel opuści więzienie w jak najkrótszym czasie i nikt nawet nie usłyszy jego nazwiska. Rozumiemy się? – spytała, patrząc na jej ropuchowatą przerażoną twarz i po chwili ruszyła do drzwi. – Więzienie w Brixton – dodała, trzymając już klamkę.

Wyszła z gabinetu pośpiesznie i zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy znalazła się w swoim biurze. Po chwili pojawił się tam Malfoy.

– Zachowanie godne prawdziwego Ślizgona, panno Granger – skomentował, siadając na jednym z foteli i zapalając papierosa. Kobieta usiadła za swoim biurkiem i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Gdy poczuła, że jest już spokojna, spojrzała na Draco.

– Jak ja nienawidzę tej kobiety – poskarżyła się zmęczona.

– Nieźle ją nastraszyłaś. Trzeba było powiedzieć, że zamierzasz ją szantażować…

– Nie planowałam tego. Ale jej próby podrywania cię doprowadzały mnie do białej gorączki. Zresztą twoje zalotne uśmieszki wcale nie poprawiały sytuacji – wypomniała mu.

– Granger, serio? Jesteś zazdrosna o Umbridge? Nie rób z siebie idiotki – zadrwił.

– Nie jestem zazdrosna, idioto. Bardziej obrzydzona. Jeszcze jedna twoja słodka minka do niej i z pewnością nie pozbyłabym się mdłości przez miesiąc. Co ci strzeliło do głowy?

– Chciałem ją udobruchać. Kiedyś leciała na mojego ojca, teraz widocznie przerzuciła się na mnie…

– Malfoy… – jęknęła błagalnie. – Zamknij się! O Merlinie, powiedz, że wtedy po twojej głupiej przemowie z okazji wręczenia nagrody, wymigałeś się od konsekwencji za pomocą pieniędzy, jak zawsze myślałam, a nie udanego seksu oralnego? Bo jak sobie pomyślę, że twój język mógł… naprawdę zaraz zwymiotuję.

Draco wybuchnął śmiechem na widok miny Hermiony i przeszedł na około biurka, by oprzeć się o nie na wysokości fotela kobiety.

– Niestety obiecałem kiedyś Potterowi, że nigdy nie będę uprawiał seksu z Goyle'em, rodziną Snape’a i Umbridge, więc nie mogłem spełnić twojej fantazji.

– Masz szczęście – mruknęła Hermiona, wyjmując mu papierosa z ust i zaciągając się dymem.

– Ale jeśli mówimy o udanym seksie oralnym… Wiesz? W takim ślizgońskim wydaniu jesteś szalenie podniecająca – powiedział zmysłowo niskim głosem, kolanem rozwierając uda Gryfonki. Kobieta szybko wypuściła dym z płuc i spojrzała w szare, pełne pożądania oczy, które obserwując uważnie jej reakcję, powoli zniżył się do poziomu jej nóg. Wstrzymała powietrze z oczekiwaniem i wypuściła je z cichym jękiem, gdy zniknął pod krawędzią biurka i pocałunkami znaczył drogę po wewnętrznej stronie jej uda.

 

&

 

_– Słyszałaś? Podobno Potter wrócił?_

_– Jaki Potter?_

_– Jak to „jaki”? Harry Potter!_

_– E tam, to już stare i to tylko zbieżność nazwisk. Ten maluch co poszedł w zeszłym roku do Hogwartu jest zwykłym mugolakiem…_

_– Nie ten. Wrócił ten prawdziwy Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył!_

_– Niemożliwe, skąd wiesz?_

_– Byłam właśnie u Amy z Magicznych Stworzeń i powiedziała mi, że Anna z Przestrzegania Prawa katalogowała jakieś papiery i tam wyraźnie było napisane „Harry Potter, lat 30, znak charakterystyczny: blizna w kształcie błyskawicy”. Wszystko się zgadza._

_– Niesamowite! Zniknął jak kamfora i teraz tak po prostu wrócił? Co się z nim działo przez te wszystkie lata?_

_– Nie wiadomo, ale Thomas z księgowości coś tam mówił, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto też zniknął na trzynaście lat i potem się nagle znalazł. Dokładnie jak Potter, przecież dwa miesiące temu minęła trzynasta rocznica upadku Sama-Wiesz-Kogo i nagle Potter się pojawia…_

_– Ale ktoś go widział? Może to tylko plotki._

_– Nie, nikt go jeszcze nie widział, ale Dolores osobiście wyciągała go z więzienia, bo miał jakiś mały problem z mugolskim prawem._

_– Niesamowite! Mówiłaś Maggie?_

_– Właśnie do niej idę._

Hermiona siedziała w swoim gabinecie. Jeden z jej podwładnych zapomniał domknąć za sobą drzwi i teraz mogła słyszeć wszystko, co dzieje się na korytarzu. Zaczynała pić właśnie herbatę, gdy usłyszała nazwisko przyjaciela. Zamarła i ze stygnącą filiżanką w połowie drogi do ust wysłuchała podekscytowanej rozmowy swojej sekretarki z koleżanką.

Kiedy w końcu otrzeźwiała, odstawiła naczynie z głośnym brzdękiem i pośpiesznie sięgnęła po pergamin.

 

  _Malfoy,_

_mamy problem._

_Znowu!_

_H.G._

 

Wysłała sowę, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze razy będzie musiała wysyłać tego typu wiadomości. Jak często będą musieli we dwójkę wyciągać Harry'ego z tarapatów. Przywiązując list do nóżki sowy, zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę, jak długo będzie współdziałać z Malfoyem, nie ma nic przeciwko temu. W tamtym momencie miała jedynie nadzieję, że Draco razem ze swoim ironicznym poczuciem humoru, którym potrafi uprościć nawet najgorsze sytuacje, pojawi się jak najszybciej.

Nie sądziła jednak, że zrobi to aż tak szybko. Ledwo zdążyła przywołać nową herbatę, a Draco już otwierał jej drzwi.

– Dostałeś moją sowę? – spytała.

– Granger, Granger, żadnego "witaj, słońce mojego życia". Żadnego "cieszę się, że cię widzę, mężczyzno o najcudowniejszych dłoniach we wszechświecie, każdym dotykiem przyprawiających mnie o wrzenie skóry"? 

Hermiona od razu poczuła się lepiej i z jakąś dziwną lekkością wywróciła oczami.

– Akurat najwspanialsze dłonie to ma Harry. Ale nie rozpaczaj, twoim ustom i ich pierwszemu miejscu nic nie zagraża.

– Och, łaskawa pani... – zaczął, ale przerwała mu sowa Hermiony, siadająca na jego ramieniu. Ptak spojrzał na swoją właścicielką z wyrzutem i zahuczał z pretensją.

– Czyli nie dostałeś mojej sowy. To po co tu przyszedłeś? – spytała kobieta.

– Za godzinę wypuszczają Pottera i pomyślałem, że razem możemy go odebrać.

– Nareszcie. Oczywiście, że musimy go razem odebrać...

– Co to za problem? – spytał mężczyzna, odczytując wiadomość ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Umbridge się wygadała i całe ministerstwo plotkuje o wielkim powrocie Harry'ego Pottera.

– Widocznie twoje umiejętności sabotażowe nie są tak wspaniałe, jak myśleliśmy, a ty nie jesteś tak przerażająca, jak mi się wydawało.

– Nie kpij, Malfoy. Co z tym zrobimy?

– Nic się nie da zrobić. Możemy najwyżej uprzedzić Harry’ego i przypilnować, żeby ta plotka pozostała tylko plotką.

– Ale...

– Granger, przecież nikt nie potwierdzi tego oficjalnie. Potter może czuć się bezpiecznie ze swoją tajemnicą, tym bardziej, że wszyscy myślą, że dopiero teraz się pojawił, a Choisi rozrabia już od ponad roku. Za bardzo się martwisz. Teraz powinnaś jedynie w pełni cieszyć się powrotem Pottera – stwierdził Draco.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, dając się przekonać.

– No dobrze, może masz rację – przyznała, łapiąc rękę Malfoya.

On uśmiechnął się do niej i czule pogładził jej nadgarstek kciukiem. I wtedy oboje jednocześnie uświadomili sobie tę samą rzecz i spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni.

– Za dużo się martwisz – powtórzył Draco, ale tym razem jego słowa wcale nie brzmiały przekonująco. W końcu oboje zdali sobie sprawę, że została jeszcze jedna, dużo ważniejsza kwestia, o którą powinni się martwić i którą dużo trudniej będzie wyjawić Harry’emu. Bo jak wyjaśnić kochankowi, że gdy ten siedział w więzieniu, oni zamiast czekać na niego wiernie, uprawiali namiętny, oszałamiający i wspaniały seks?

 

&

 

Tak samo jak ponad rok temu, wyszedłszy z komisariatu, stanął na środku ulicy i odetchnął głęboko miejskim powietrzem pełnym spalin. Znów czuł oszałamiające uczucie wolności, nawet silniejsze niż wtedy, bo dużo dłużej był zamknięty i przede wszystkim, tym razem nie musiał zastanawiać się dokąd pójdzie i co powinien robić ze swoim życiem. Wiedział to doskonale. Wiedział i miał to na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Wpadając w ciepłe ramiona Hermiony Granger i Draco Malfoya, czuł, że jest w domu, że jest szczęśliwy.

– Nareszcie – wyszeptał, zamykając oczy i wdychając oszałamiającą mieszaninę zapachów tych dwóch ciał.

– Jak się czuje na wolności nasz recydywista? – zażartował Draco, wypuszczając z objęć bruneta.

– Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak świetnie – odpowiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, łapiąc jedną ręką ramię Draco, a drugą chwytając dłoń Hermiony.

– Wydaje mi się, że mam w tym temacie jakieś doświadczenia – przypomniał Draco, na co Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

– Naprawdę nie mamy teraz nastroju na twoje wspominki z Azkabanu – sarknęła.

Harry wybuchnął niepohamowanym szczęśliwym śmiechem.

– Co cię tak bawi, Potter?

– Jak ja tęskniłem za waszymi kłótniami. Umierając z nudów w tym więzieniu, największą przyjemność przynosiły mi wspomnienia z waszymi sprzeczkami. Pamiętacie wieczór, który spędziliśmy pierwszy raz we trójkę?

– Graliśmy w grę "nigdy", z tego co pamiętam – przytaknęła Hermiona.

– I Potter serwował ciepłe piwo – dodał Draco.

– Ale Hermiona je schłodziła czarami, więc nie marudź, Draco. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

– Nie marudzę, w końcu i tak z wami wygrałem.

– Nieprawda! – wykrzyknęli oboje Gryfoni, wybuchając śmiechem.

– Musimy to powtórzyć, teraz kiedy wasze szanse choć trochę się wyrównały – stwierdził Draco.

– Niby dlaczego się wyrównały? Ja wciąż utrzymuję, że nigdy nie fantazjowałem o żadnym z nauczycieli. A Hermiona podczas mojej nieobecności na pewno też z nikim nie  spała. – Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. – A już na pewno nie z żadną kobietą.

– Może i nie, ale i tak, odkąd się ze mną zadajecie, wasze życie zaczęło być wreszcie interesujące – stwierdził żartobliwie Draco, jednocześnie zerkając na kobietę z niepokojem.

– Tak, Malfoy, czym byłoby moje życie bez ciebie – zakpił Harry, niczego nie zauważając. – A tak właściwie gdzie idziemy?

– A gdzie chcesz iść? Jak na razie idziemy przed siebie, ciesząc się wspaniałym słońcem – stwierdziła Hermiona, z ulgą odsuwając w czasie rozmowę o tym co i z kim robiła podczas nieobecności Harry'ego.

– Wszystko mi jedno… Wiecie, za czym najbardziej tęskniłem?

– Za spalonymi śniadaniami Granger – odpowiedział pewnie Draco.

– Przecież Hermiona nie spala śniadań – zaprzeczył Harry.

– Tylko dlatego, że na śniadania serwuje samo pieczywo z konfiturą… – mruknął blondyn.

– Albo owsiankę – dodała Hermiona, wywołując wybuch śmiechu u Malfoya. Harry zerknął zdezorientowany na dwójkę rozbawionych czarodziejów, ale nie rozumiejąc ich wesołości, jedynie uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

– Najbardziej tęskniłem za alkoholem. Ponad dwa miesiące abstynencji to od osiemnastego roku życia zdecydowanie mój rekord – wytłumaczył Harry.

– Rozumiem, że następny przystanek to najbliższy bar? – upewnił się Draco.

– A ja myślałam, że zaraz strzelisz nam jakieś piękne wyznanie miłosne, że nie mogłeś żyć bez widoku moich wielkich brązowych oczu i dotyku miękkich włosów tego kretyna – zażartowała Hermiona, powodując duże rumieńce na policzkach Pottera.

– Och, to nie tak. Oczywiście, że za wami tęskniłem dużo bardziej… Źle się wyraziłem… – próbował wytłumaczyć Harry, czując się strasznie głupio.

– Granger, Granger. Jakie oczy, jakie włosy? Przecież on tęsknił za twoim jędrnym biustem i moimi smukłymi pośladkami – odparł Draco, wywołując u Hermiony napad śmiechu a u Harry’ego jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

Dopiero gdy Hermiona przestała się śmiać, zauważyła minę Pottera, wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenie z Malfoyem i czochrając czarne włosy, pocieszyła przyjaciela:

– Harry, nie przejmuj się. Przecież wiemy, że nie o to ci chodziło. Też za tobą strasznie tęskniliśmy.

– Granger ma rację, a ty nie znasz się na żartach. Teraz już chodźmy do tego baru. Trzeba oblać twoją ciężko zdobytą wolność.

 

– To za co pijemy? – spytała Hermiona, gdy wreszcie znaleźli się w barze i kelner przyniósł im butelkę whisky i trzy szklanki.

– Myślę, że pierwszy toast należy się Dolores Umbridge – stwierdził Draco, nalewając alkohol do kieliszków.

– Jej? Zwariowaliście? Jeśli koniecznie znów chcemy pić za zdrowie nauczycieli, to ona z pewnością jest na samym końcu listy – obruszył się Harry. – Specjalnie dla ciebie możemy zacząć nawet od majtek Hooch, Draco.

– Wypijemy zdrowie starej dobrej Dolores jako twojej wybawczyni. Gdyby nie jej podatność na szantaż, wciąż przebywałbyś za kratkami – wyprowadził go z błędu blondyn.

– „Szantaż”? – zaniepokoił się Harry.

– Tak, Granger wykazała się zimną krwią godną Ślizgona i z gryfońską nieudolnością zaszantażowała Dolores, by załatwiła ci wolność – odpowiedział Draco, uśmiechając się złośliwie do kobiety.

– Nie miałam innego wyboru, bo Malfoy próbował załatwić sprawę przez zaciągnięcie jej do łóżka, a jego metoda była ewidentnie zbyt czasochłonna – odparła kwaśno Hermiona.

– Co?! Boję się zapytać, co jeszcze robiliście…

– Masz rację, lepiej nie pytaj – mruknęła Hermiona, opróżniając swoją szklankę i patrząc na Draco zdenerwowana.

Tym razem Harry zauważył jej spojrzenie i łapiąc ręce przyjaciół, spytał:

– O czym boicie się mi powiedzieć?

Hermiona i Draco milczeli, wpatrując się w blat stołu, aż w końcu, nie chcąc, by drugie zdążyło powiedzieć, to czego oboje się obawiali, wyrzucili z siebie unisono:

– Granger miała skłonności samobójcze…

– Malfoy ma syna…

Harry puścił ich ręce i osunął się na oparcie krzesła.

– Chcecie, bym dostał ataku serca, mówiąc takie rewelacje na raz? – spytał Harry, nagle strasznie zmęczony. Stanowczo nie był gotowy na takie wiadomości.

Jego przyjaciele nie odpowiedzieli, wpatrując się na siebie ze złością za wyjawienie informacji, które chcieli zachować przed Harrym w tajemnicy.

– Hermiono, dlaczego? To przeze mnie? Draco, z kim? Kiedy... – pytał Harry, czując taki mętlik w głowie, że nie wiedział o co zapytać najpierw.

– Ma sześcioletniego syna z mugolką, to z nim spotykał się co dwa tygodnie – odpowiedziała Hermiona, rzucając ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie blondynowi i łapiąc Harry’ego za rękę.

– Kiedy myślała, że zniknąłeś, stwierdziła, że nie przeżyje znów bez ciebie. Zanim się nie pojawiłeś, miała dosyć często takie myśli – powtórzył jej gest Draco.

– Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedzieliście? Dlaczego, do cholery, dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz?! – wykrzyknął Harry, wyrywając dłonie z ich uścisku. – Jak mogliście? – dodał cicho, patrząc na nich z wyrzutem. W końcu kręcąc z zawiedzeniem głową, wstał gwałtownie i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Nikt pozostający przy stoliku nie ośmielił się pobiec za nim. Myśli obojga krążyły wokół tego samego tematu: „jeśli Harry zareagował tak gwałtownie teraz, jak zareaguje, gdy powiedzą mu najważniejsze?”

 

&

 

Siedział na swojej wygodnej kanapie i wpatrywał się w mugolskie zdjęcie stojące na kominku. Złość mu przeszła jak tylko wyszedł z taksówki i wszedł do pustego domu. Potrzebował ich obecności. Chciał, by siedzieli obok niego, żartowali i śmiali się głośno. Ten dzień powinien zakończyć się wyznaniem miłości i gwałtownym seksem, a nie jego napadem wściekłości i samotnym wpatrywaniem się w symbole przyjaciół: fotografię, pustą filiżankę i szklankę z resztką alkoholu, które zastał wracając do swojego domu po tygodniach nieobecności.

Myślał, że zanim zdąży zagotować wodę na herbatę, pojawią się i Harry da się im przeprosić, okazując urazę tylko przez kilka minut. Jednak herbata już dawno wystygła, a nikt nawet nie próbował dostać się do jego domu.

Rewelacje, które usłyszał, przestały go już złościć. Wszak wiedział, w jakim stanie zastał Hermionę, gdy przyjechał do Anglii. To, że rozważała samobójstwo, nie powinno być dla niego zaskoczeniem, nawet jeśli nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała, a to że zniknął bez słowa, musiało być dla niej ciosem. Bez niego została zupełnie sama i jeśli głębiej się zastanowić, poradziła sobie nieoczekiwanie dobrze.

Intuicyjnie domyślał się także, dlaczego Draco nie chciał powiedzieć mu o byciu ojcem mugolskiego dziecka. Jest w końcu Malfoyem i nawet jeśli tak bardzo się zmienił od czasu szkoły, choć wykonał ogromną pracę, by pozbyć się uprzedzeń, wciąż siedziała w nim cząstka dumnego Malfoya, który nigdy nie chwaliłby się swoją porażką, bo przecież dziedzic-mugolak nie mógł być traktowany jak sukces. Zresztą Draco nie miał obowiązku zwierzać mu się ze wszystkiego, w końcu między nimi była umowa, że nie wypytują się o przeszłość i choć posiadanie syna jest informacją bardzo istotną, Harry nie może mieć żalu, że nie został o tym powiadomiony. W końcu sam też nie mówił mu wszystkiego.

Przechodząc przez puste mieszkanie, nie miał w sobie już ani trochę złości. Czuł rozgoryczenie i wstyd, że zareagował tak gwałtownie. Z silnym postanowieniem przeproszenia za swoje zachowanie przyjaciół następnego dnia, położył się spać. Jednak przekręcał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Początkowo myślał, że to przez wygodę jego łóżka, bo po miesiącach spania na niewygodnym posłaniu w więzieniu, jego materac wydawał się zdecydowanie zbyt miękki. Jednak poczucie, że coś mu umyka, dobijało się do jego świadomości coraz gwałtowniej, aż w końcu sprawiło, że aż usiadł na łóżku z przerażenia.

– Nie poszli za mną, bo już mnie nie potrzebują – powiedział, a słysząc te słowa wypowiedziane na głos, uwierzył w nie całkowicie.

 Wyciągnęli go z więzienia, bo powinni tak zrobić, ale lepiej im było bez niego, myślał. Widział przecież ich porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ich dziwne wybuchy śmiechu... Merlinie, przecież, gdy siedzieli w barze, Draco czule schował kosmyk włosów za jej ucho a zanim wpadł w ich ramiona po opuszczeniu posterunku, Hermiona trzymała Draco za rękę. I przecież doskonale znał spojrzenie, którym się wymienili, gdy wybuchnął. To spojrzenie szukające wsparcia i dające wsparcie, które posyła się ukochanej osobie w trudnej sytuacji.

_Ukochanej!?_

_–_ Kurwa mać _,_ oni się kochają! – wykrzyknął.

„A to oznacza, że ja zostałem sam… i jestem dla nich tylko kłopotem. Byli razem szczęśliwi i mój powrót tylko wszystko zepsuł... To dlatego nie pobiegli za mną…"

– Jeśli chcę ich szczęścia, powinienem zniknąć – wyszeptał, przerażony opadając na poduszki.

 


	32. Rozdział ostatni

 Miał wrażenie, że spał może pięć minut, ale irytujące, regularne stukanie, mimo usilnego ignorowania, nie ustawało i nie dawało mu spać. W końcu otworzył oczy, ale jesienne słońce było tego dnia wyjątkowo jaskrawe i zupełnie nie przystające do jego depresyjnego humoru, więc zamknął oczy ponownie i przykrył głowę kołdrą. Jednak stukanie nie minęło, mało tego, gdy się poruszył, przybrało na sile i częstotliwości. Potter w końcu wstał, mamrocząc pod nosem najgorsze przekleństwa we wszystkich znanych mu językach i podszedł do okna, skąd dochodziły irytujące dźwięki. Za szybą znajdowała się ogromna sowa, która, gdy tylko Harry otworzył okno, usiadła mu na nagim ramieniu, wbijając ostre pazury. Potter syknął z bólu i odebrał od ptaka kopertę. Ten zahukał zadowolony i zrobił pętlę pod sufitem. Harry rzucił list na szafkę nocną i ponownie zakopał się pod kołdrą. Sowa, widząc jego postępowanie, zawróciła i usiadła na wybrzuszeniu pościeli, pod którym schował się mężczyzna a następnie zaczęła systematycznie je dziobać. Czując kolejne bolesne szczypnięcie w kręgosłup, wstał ponownie z łóżka i nazywając zwierzę najgorszymi wyzwiskami, próbował je złapać, by wyrzucić za okno. Po kilku próbach, widząc, że jego działanie jest bezowocne, bo ptak za każdym razem odfruwał w ostatniej chwili, zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po kopertę.

– Zadowolona? – krzyknął w stronę pohukującej z zadowolenia sowy. Gdy otworzył list i rozpoznał pismo, przełknął zdenerwowany ślinę i pośpiesznie zabrał się za czytanie.

 

            _Kochany Harry,_

_jestem tchórzem, cholernym tchórzem. To z pewnością ten ślizgoński kretyn mnie zaraził._

**Ślizgoński kretyn mówi, że to nie on. Granger musiała być tchórzem zawsze, tylko dobrze się maskowała.**

_Powinniśmy Ci to powiedzieć osobiście, ale szczerze mówiąc za bardzo się boimy._

**Szczególnie mając w pamięci twój wybuch szału. Mam nadzieję…** _Mamy!_ **Tak, mamy nadzieję** , **że szybko nam wybaczysz i już się na nas nie gniewasz. Granger wpadła na pomysł napisania Ci tego, co chcemy Ci powiedzieć w liście, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób, gdy się zobaczymy, będziesz mógł już powstrzymać swoje destrukcyjne zapędy.**

_Zanim powiemy Ci, co musimy Ci powiedzieć, chcę byś był pewny, że szalenie za Tobą tęskniłam, że gdy zniknąłeś, myślałam, że oszaleję bez Ciebie. To Ty wyciągnąłeś mnie z depresji, w której tkwiłam dziesięć lat. Ty sprawiłeś, że znów potrafię się uśmiechać, że śmieję się w głos (a przecież tak długo myślałam, że już zapomniałam, jak to się robi). Harry, to Ty sprawiłeś, że potrafię być szczęśliwa, to Ty dałeś mi szczęście._

_Drogi Harry, jeszcze Ci tego nie mówiłam, ale teraz napiszę to z całą pewnością (a wiesz przecież, że w moim przypadku słowo pisane jest często ważniejsze niż mówione): KOCHAM CIĘ, Harry. Kocham Cię teraz i zawsze będę Cię kochać. Teraz, gdy odważyłam się powiedzieć te słowa na głos… (_ **Żeby jej słowa nie wydawały się zupełnie bez sensu, wyjaśniam: używamy samopiszącego pióra** _)._

_Zamknij się, Malfoy!_

**Ała, nie musisz mnie bić, kobieto.**

_Harry, teraz gdy wypowiedziałam te dwa słowa nie tylko w moich myślach, mogłabym powtarzać je zawsze i jeśli zaakceptujesz to, co Ci zaraz napiszemy, będę wypowiadała je do końca życia, zawsze tak samo szczerze…_

**Nie możesz tego zobaczyć, więc Ci napiszę, Granger się wzruszyła i może wreszcie będzie cicho przez parę minut i wreszcie ktoś napisze coś z sensem, bez zbędnej melodramatyczności. Nie będę robił wyznań jak Granger. Po pierwsze jestem Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie nie pisują listów miłosnych, po drugie dałem Ci do zrozumienia, co jest między nami i to nie raz. Musi Ci to wystarczyć, mogę obiecać, że wciąż będę dawał Ci to do zrozumienia, dopóki będzie to prawdą. Nie będę jak Granger przyrzekał w ciemno dozgonnej miłości, bo nie wiadomo co wydarzy się w przyszłości. Na przykład wiadomość o Twoim powrocie wywoła powszechne uwielbienie dla Twojej osoby i zaczniesz zachowywać się jak rozpieszczony i zarozumiały królewicz. Wtedy z pewnością moja sympatia względem Twojej osoby minie (dobrze wiemy, że tę rolę może grać tylko jeden z nas)…** _Malfoy, wiesz, że jesteś idiotą? Właśnie napisałeś mu o tym, że wszyscy się domyślają, mieliśmy mu to powiedzieć osobiście._ **Trudno, napiszemy mu teraz. Jakbyś jeszcze nie załapał, Potter, w Ministerstwie chodzą plotki, że wrócił Harry Potter, nikt jeszcze nie zorientował się, że jest nim Twoje alter ego: Choisi, ale będziesz musiał teraz uważać…**

**O czym to ja mówiłem?**

_Malfoy czyta właśnie co wcześniej napisał, więc mogę jeszcze napisać słówko. Chciałam wyjaśnić to, co powiedział dzisiaj Malfoy…_ **Jakie „dzisiaj”? Jest trzecia w nocy, a jak będziemy to pisać w takim tempie, nie skończymy przed szóstą, więc Potter dostanie list na śniadanie…** _Jak on mnie czasem irytuje. Harry, jak dojdziemy w końcu do naszego wyznania, padniesz trupem. Ja na Twoim miejscu bym padła…_

_Wracając do rzeczy, chciałam Ci pokrótce wyjaśnić. Od śmierci Rona, czasami miałam momenty zwątpienia, czułam się strasznie samotna, bo nie miałam nikogo bliskiego i myślałam sobie, że jak umrę to nie będę czuć tego okropnego uczucia, bo tam po drugiej stronie będzie Ron… Wiem, to strasznie głupie myślenie… A jak wydawało się, że znów zniknąłeś, to na myśl, że znów miałabym być sama, że znów miałabym istnieć, a nie żyć, tak jak to było przed Twoim pojawieniem się, czułam się tak potwornie przerażona, że gdyby nie Malfoy…_ **Teraz ty się zamknij, bo powiesz wszystko za wcześnie, a jak ty się tłumaczysz, to i ja mogę.**

**Tak, Potter. Domyślam się, że wciąż masz rozczapierzoną gębę ze zdziwienia, ale to prawda, mam syna z mugolką. Nie będę Ci mówił, dlaczego trzymałem to w tajemnicy, bo jak włączysz logiczne myślenie, powinieneś sam się tego domyśleć. Powiem tylko tyle, żebyś nie myślał, że się wstydzę własnego syna. Jestem bardzo dumny z mojego Benjamina i uważam go za najwspanialsze dziecko…** _Potwierdzam, mały Ben jest uroczy. Wyobraź sobie ciągle śmiejącą się miniaturkę Malfoya, która zamiast „sok z dyni” mówi „sok z kabaczka”. Przysięgam Ci, Harry, przeuroczy widok._ **On mówi „sok z cukinii”, kobieto.**

**Zapisujemy już czwarty pergamin, więc myślę że najwyższy czas przejść do meritum.**

**Chcesz czynić honory domu, Granger?**

_Jesteśmy w twoim domu._

**Jak chcesz…**

**PIEPRZĘ GRANGER!.**

_Merlinie!  Malfoy, ty idioto. Trzeba było to napisać jakoś delikatniej._

**Granger, przecież Potter też cię pieprzył i wie, że „delikatniej” to nie twój styl.**

_Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi, kretynie._

**Uwielbiam, jak się tak rumienisz.**

_Zamknij się, Malfoy!_

_Harry, sama nie wiem, jak to się stało. Ale jakiś czas po Twoim zaginięciu zdałam sobie sprawę, że wcale już nie nienawidzę Malfoya, że nawet go lubię i potem jakoś wylądowaliśmy z Malfoyem razem w łóżku..._ **To była wanna, Granger…** _Naprawdę myślisz, że Harry chce znać szczegóły, możliwe, że on właśnie biegnie do łazienki zwymiotować na wizję nas…_ **Nieprawda, myślę, że Harry może cierpieć na skatologię sowią i właśnie poleruje swoją różdżkę.**

_Harry, przypomnij mi, co my w nim widzimy?_

**Urok osobisty, poczucie humoru, smukłość pośladków i te moje włosy…**

_Jesteś niemożliwy, Malfoy!_

_Harry, już wiesz. Boję się myśleć, co ty o tym myślisz, ale jak już ochłoniesz i będziesz pewien co chcesz z nami zrobić, przyjdź do nas…_

**I możesz przynieść nam śniadanie, obawiam się, że nie mam nic do jedzenia…**

_Kochany Harry, czekamy na Ciebie._

_Hermiona i_ **D.M.**

**A teraz to wyślij, w gabinecie jest sowa, ja idę spać, zanim zasnę na stojąco.**

_To twój dom, kretynie, ty to zrób. Zresztą nie możemy tego wysłać, powinniśmy to najpierw zredagować, przecież podyktowałeś tam takie głupoty. Trzeba je poskreślać._

**Niczego nie będziesz skreślać. Umawialiśmy się, że powiemy co mamy powiedzieć i nie będziemy tego nawet czytać, by się nie rozmyślić i dotrzymamy umowy.**

**** _Malfoy, prosz__________________

 

Tekst zakończył się długą kreską na pergaminie, tak jakby ktoś wyciągnął go spod wciąż piszącego pióra.

 

* * *

 

Już miał zapukać do mieszkania Dracona, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Ciekawość zwyciężyła nad dobrym wychowaniem. Sposobność zobaczenia śpiących (być może w jednym łóżku) przyjaciół była zbyt kusząca. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że drzwi są otwarte i starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, wszedł do środka. Mieszkanie nie zmieniło się wcale od jego ostatniej w nim bytności, gdy razem oglądali serial i postanowili zwiedzić Amsterdam, mimo że w ich życiu wydarzyło się tak wiele. Ostrożnie otworzył znajome drzwi sypialni.

 Ostre jak na tę porę roku promienie słońca, które kilka godzin temu tak drażniły Pottera, teraz rzucały niezwykły blask na leżącą w dużym łóżku dwójkę. Draco spał, jak zwykle rozkryty (Harry doskonale znał jego nocne napady gorąca, bo nie raz budził się, gdy śpiący obok niego mężczyzna nagle zaczynał wierzgać niczym źrebię, by wydostać się spod kołdry), z lekko podwiniętą koszulką ukazującą jasną - prawie jak prześcieradło - skórę płaskiego brzucha, z lewym ramieniem zeszpeconym mrocznym tatuażem przerzuconym przez twarz, by w ten sposób zapewnić sobie choć odrobinę ciemności potrzebnej do produkcji melatoniny. Na prawym ramieniu mężczyzny leżała zawinięta dokładnie w kołdrę, z wystającym jedynie czubkiem brązowej głowy, Hermiona (która, jak pamiętał Harry, z kolei w nocy zawsze marzła i zagarniała dla siebie prawie całe przykrycie).

W pewnym momencie Draco westchnął mocniej i gdyby Harry nie byłby przekonany, że Ślizgon śpi, mógłby przysiąc, że to sapnięcie irytacji. Następnie Hermiona mruknęła i poruszyła się, wystawiając odrobinę większy kawałek głowy z kokonu kołdry.

Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w śpiących przyjaciół, którzy wyglądali tak uroczo, że nie miał sumienia ich obudzić. Okazało się jednak, że nie musiał tego robić, bo po kilkunastu sekundach westchnienie blondyna powtórzyło się, a na jego usta wypłynęła zirytowana mina. W końcu odsunął rękę od twarzy i uchylił powieki, patrząc prosto na Harry’ego stojącego w nogach łóżka.

– Poterrr! Mogłem się domyśleć. Kto inny mógłby czerpać satysfakcję z wgapiania się w biednych śpiących ludzi – mruknął i ignorując obecność bruneta, ponownie zamknął oczy, próbując przekręcić się na brzuch, ale uniemożliwiła mu to leżąca na jego ręce kobieta. Otworzył ponownie powieki i zmrużywszy oczy, wpatrywał się w Hermionę. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji na swoje złowrogie spojrzenia, sapnął z irytacji, usiadł i przepchnął kobietę na drugi koniec łóżka. To w końcu obudziło Gryfonkę.

– Co się stało? – spytała mało przytomnie, wygrzebując z kołdry górną część swojego ciała.

– Potter się na mnie gapi, a ty spałaś na moim ramieniu, które zupełnie zdrętwiało – poskarżył się blondyn, ostentacyjnie podnosząc rękę z męczeńską miną.

– Potter?! Harry? – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, gdy zrozumiała docierające do niej z dłuższym opóźnieniem informacje i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Dostrzegając stojącego bez ruchu przyjaciela, podniosła rękę do ust zmartwiona. Nie chciała, by pierwszą rzeczą jaką Harry zobaczy było jej przytulanie się do Malfoya.

– Potter, skoro już nie śpimy, to może powiesz nam, czemu tak stoisz nad tym łóżkiem nieruchomy jak posąg? – spytał wciąż nie w humorze Draco.

– Przyniosłem śniadanie? – odpowiedział lekko pytającym tonem, podnosząc trzymaną w dłoni torebkę z charakterystycznym logiem ich ulubionej piekarni.

– Masz szczęście – warknął Malfoy, przechodząc obok bruneta i znikając w łazience.

Hermiona, wciąż siedząca na łóżku z kolanami pod brodą, wpatrywała się w nieokazującego żadnych emocji Harry’ego, z niepokojem skubiąc palcami wargę.

– Harry… – zaczęła, ale drżący głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa.

 Potter rzucił torbę z jedzeniem na łóżko i obszedł je dookoła, by usiąść obok schowanych pod przykryciem stóp Hermiony. Spojrzał w jej rozszerzone ze zdenerwowania źrenice, złapał za zimne dłonie i uśmiechnąwszy się łagodnie, szepnął:

– Ja ciebie też.

Hermiona, która kilkanaście dni temu odpowiedziała tymi samymi słowami, na to samo niewypowiedziane wyznanie, poczuła łzy wzruszenia zwilżające jej oczy. Puściła rękę Harry’ego i rzuciła się w jego objęcia, przytulając go z całych sił. Harry przez chwilę stracił oddech, ale w końcu odwzajemnił uścisk i gładził łkającą kobietę po włosach.

– Harry, ja… tak się cieszę… tak się bałam – próbowała się wytłumaczyć, ale mężczyzna uciszył ją, kołysząc delikatnie. Doskonale rozumiał, co czuje i nie potrzebował wyjaśnień. Po kilku minutach odsunął ją na odległość ramion, spojrzał w brązowe, mokre oczy, scałował łzy z policzka i gdy doszedł do ust, złożył na nich czuły pocałunek, który po chwili przerodził się w głęboki i namiętny.

Oderwali się od siebie, gdy dźwięk odkręconego prysznica ustał.

– Wiesz co? Lepiej zróbmy mu kawę, bo inaczej wciąż będzie marudny – stwierdziła dziewczyna, ponownie składając szybki pocałunek na ustach, za którymi tak długo tęskniła i  wstała z łóżka.

– Masz rację, nie da się z nim wytrzymać bez jego kawy – potwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Hermiona pociągnęła go za rękę, w drugą dłoń zbierając przyniesione przez niego śniadanie i zaprowadziła go do kuchni.

Nucąc jakąś wesołą melodię, wstawiła wodę na herbatę, wyjęła filiżanki i włączyła ekspres do kawy. Harry siedział przy stole i wpatrywał się w kręcącą się radośnie kobietę i z przyjemnością przyjmował całusy, które mu dawała za każdym razem, gdy stawiała coś przed nim na stole.

Po kilku minutach do kuchni wszedł Draco, wciąż lekko obrażony, oparł się o framugę i ze sceptyczną miną obserwował radosne zachowanie kobiety. Ta pokazała mu język i tanecznym krokiem zamachała mu przed nosem dzbankiem pełnym kawy, zanim nalała ją do jednej z filiżanek. Harry, któremu uśmiech nie schodził z ust, zerknął na Ślizgona i westchnął ni to z irytacji, ni to z rozbawienia. W końcu wyciągnął się, by chwycić rękę mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do siebie, w taki sposób, że wylądował on między nogami siedzącego na wysokim krześle bruneta. Harry wyszczerzył się i widząc iskierki rozbawienia w szarych tęczówkach, pociągnął go jeszcze raz, tym razem do dołu i na sekundę złączył ich usta.

 – Czy może jednak najpierw kawa? – spytał.

Draco wywrócił oczami.

– Niech ci będzie, kawa może poczekać – odpowiedział łaskawie i pocałował Harry'ego długo i namiętnie.

Hermiona prychnęła śmiechem i mruknęła pod nosem coś o zbliżającej się apokalipsie, kontynuując przygotowywanie śniadania. Gdy skończyła, układając na stole talerz z ciepłymi tostami, rozczochrała włosy obu całującym się mężczyznom i usiadła na krześle obok Harry’ego. Mężczyźni oderwali się od siebie i wciąż objęci spojrzeli sobie w oczy z równie szczęśliwymi uśmiechami na ustach.

– Ty wiesz, prawda? – spytał Potter.

– Wiem – odpowiedział Malfoy, doskonale rozumiejąc, że Harry w ten sposób przypomniał, że nie raz już okazywał Ślizgonowi swoje uczucia i chciał upewnić się, czy ten to zauważył. Draco pocałował bruneta w skroń i usiadł przy stole po drugiej stronie Hermiony, sięgając po filiżankę z kawą.

– A więc mówisz, Draco, że oprócz wojeryzmu i ekshibicjonizmu, które kiedyś mi zdiagnozowałeś, cierpię także na skatologię sowią? – spytał swobodnie Harry, próbując zachować powagę podczas smarowania rogalika fiołkową konfiturą.

– Myślę, Harry, że on po prostu strzela pierwsze lepsze terminy, które zapamiętał ze studiów, a ponieważ oczywiste zdaje się, że uważał tylko na tych z seksuologii, nie powinien dziwić nas dobór słownictwa – stwierdziła złośliwie Hermiona.

– Akurat skatologia sowia to termin wymyślony przeze mnie, a nie zasłyszany na wykładzie – mruknął i z mściwym uśmiechem zgarnął ostatnią babeczkę kokosową, za którymi co prawda nie przepadał, ale wiedział, że Hermiona je uwielbia.

– Rozmawialiśmy też kiedyś o kompleksie Edypa – przypomniał sobie Harry i zaczął chichotać, widząc Hermionę ze zmrużonymi oczami kradnącą z powrotem nadgryzioną babeczkę z talerza Draco, gdy ten odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po konfiturę.

– A to tylko potwierdza moją teorię. W końcu u Edypa chodzi przede wszystkim o wybieranie partnerek seksualnych – kontynuowała Hermiona, ignorując zdezorientowany wzrok Malfoya na swoim talerzu i jej ustach pochłaniających babeczkę.

– Granger, ty żarłoku... A poza tym widziałaś kiedyś moją matkę? O ile sobie przypominam ani ty, ani Potter nie macie blond włosów i szlachetnie wystających kości policzkowych.

– Nie podobają ci się moje kości policzkowe? – spytała, mrużąc oczy.

– Oczywiście, że mi się podobają – mruknął Draco, wywracając oczami. Następnie wstał, by dolać sobie więcej kawy i przy okazji pocałował czule rzeczone kości.

– Podaj mi przy okazji sok – poprosił Harry, szczerząc się do blondyna.

– Naprawdę z całej powieści, którą do ciebie napisaliśmy, zapamiętałeś tylko moje diagnozy dewiacji seksualnych? – spytał Draco, stawiając butelkę przed brunetem.

– Zapamiętałem wszystko. Przeczytałem list piętnaście razy, zanim tu przyszedłem i bardzo się cieszę, że jednak go nie poprawialiście. Przy czytaniu dziesiąty raz: „i te moje włosy” płakałem ze śmiechu.

– Dopiero przy dziesiątym razie? Potter, bardzo zawiodłem się na twoim poczuciu humoru, myślałem, że szybciej łapiesz genialne żarty.

– Niestety będąc pod silnym wrażeniem emocji, wywołanych przez wcześniejsze słowa listu, dopiero przy dziesiątym razie mogłem podejść do niego z dystansem potrzebnym do odczytywania żartów – wytłumaczył się lekko zawstydzony Harry, zbierając talerze i wyjątkowo długo ustawiając je w zlewie.

Hermiona zerknęła porozumiewawczo na Malfoya i podeszła do Harry’ego. Przytulając się do niego i całując kości jego szczęki, spytała:

– Harry, wszystko w porządku? Nie jesteś zły albo zazdrosny, albo sama nie wiem…

– Oczywiście, że nie jestem! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie, patrząc w oczy siedzącemu przy stole Draco a następnie trzymanej w objęciach Hermionie. – Nie o to chodzi… Marzyłem o tym, byście się dogadali, zostali przyjaciółmi, a wy rozwiązaliście to jeszcze lepiej. Jest perfekcyjnie, nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie lepszego scenariusza.

– To co się dzieje? – spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona. Harry wziął głębszy wdech.

– Ja wiedziałem już wczoraj, przed waszym listem. Zauważyłem wasze porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, przypadkowe muśnięcia i znam was na tyle dobrze, że się domyśliłem, że coś jest między wami. Gdy to sobie uświadomiłem… to była chyba jedna z najgorszych nocy w moim życiu…

– Przecież mówiłeś, że nie jesteś zazdrosny. Więc czemu? – spytał Draco, dołączając do Gryfonów, jedną ręką obejmując Pottera, drugą Granger.

– Nie byłem zazdrosny… To znaczy byłem, ale w inny sposób niż myślicie. Ja myślałem, że już mnie nie potrzebujecie, że wam jest dobrze we dwójkę, a ja jestem zbędny i że w sumie wam teraz tylko zawadzam i przeszkadzam. Myślałem, nawet o tym by wam to wszystko ułatwić i wyjechać bez słowa…

– Chyba bym cię zabiła, kretynie, gdybyś znów wykręcił taki numer. Słyszałeś, Malfoy, co on wygaduje?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, na samą myśl o pomyśle przyjaciela przeszedł ją dreszcz strachu.

– Nie musisz tak wrzeszczeć, stoję tuż obok – mruknął Draco, ale także patrzył na Harry’ego wściekłym wzrokiem. – A ty Potter, musisz się opanować i przysiąc nam, że nigdy więcej nie zrobisz takiego numeru.

– „Nigdy więcej”? – zaniepokoił się Harry.

– Gdy zniknąłeś, odwiedziliśmy twoich holenderskich znajomych, którzy poinformowali nas, że znikanie bez słowa to tak jakby twoja specjalność – mruknęła cicho Hermiona. Ale zanim Harry zdążył zaczerpnąć powietrza, by wypytywać o ich wyprawę, wtrącił się Draco:

– Nie zmieniaj tematu. Miałeś przyrzec. Chcesz dać do zrozumienia, że nie masz ochoty tego obiecywać?

– Przyrzekam. Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odpowiedział Harry z emfazą, głaszcząc uspokajająco plecy swoich towarzyszy.

– A wracając do rzeczy, mówiłeś, że to nie zazdrość. To w takim razie co jest… było nie tak? – dopytywała się Hermiona.

– Dalej nie rozumiecie? Ech... Zwykle ludzie chcą być w związkach tylko z jedną osobą i to jest normalny schemat. Mówi się, że nie można kochać dwóch osób jednocześnie, no przecież nawet bycie parą ma w swojej nazwie wskazanie na tylko dwie osoby.

Hermiona już otwierała usta, zapewne by wymienić tysiące przykładów, że to co mówi Harry jest nie do końca prawdziwe, ale Draco lekko zacisnął dłoń na jej karku, dając do zrozumienia, by się nie odzywała.

– A pomijając to co myślą „ludzie”, co ty myślisz? Czy to możliwe? – spytał neutralnym tonem, którego zwykle używał w pracy.

– No, ja tak czuję, prawda? Może to nienormalne, ale ja nigdy nie czułem czegoś tak silnego jak do waszej dwójki i to uczucie powstało praktycznie równocześnie. Czułem się, jakbym miał rozdwojenie jaźni, ale zakochiwałem się w was jednocześnie – odpowiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi, bo wciąż trudno było mu poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie.

– Spójrzmy na to z innej strony. Mówisz, że to nienormalne. Możliwe, że tak jest, ale czy któreś z nas jest normalne? Czy ktoś z nas potrafił stworzyć normalny związek z jedną osobą?

Hermiona poruszyła się niepewnie, powstrzymując się przed podniesieniem ręki jak uczennica. Draco zerknął na nią ostrzegawczo, by milczała.

– Odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Żadne z nas. Granger umiała związać się jedynie ze swoim przyjacielem, którego znała od dzieciństwa, którego traktowała jak brata, a wiązanie się z bratem, nawet tym czysto mentalnym, nie jest wcale zdrowe – odpowiedział Draco.

Tym razem także Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, bo opis Rona idealnie pasował także do niego. Ślizgon dobrze odczytał jego niepokój i wyjaśnił:

 – Z tobą, Potter, jest inaczej, bo Granger nie okazywała żadnych oznak zakochania, gdy byliście w relacji brat-siostra, gdy byliście młodzi. Zmieniło się to dopiero, jak poznała cię na nowo. Przez dziesięć lat zmieniłeś się i ona się zmieniła, byliście dla siebie prawie jak obcy ludzie i musieliście budować relację między sobą, jeśli nie od początku, to jednak od jakichś niewielkich podstaw.

Hermiona spojrzała w oczy Harry’emu i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. On pogładził uspokajająco jej plecy.

– Ja też nie miałem nigdy żadnego normalnego związku, to był zawsze tylko seks i… zresztą wiesz, bo już odbywaliśmy tę rozmowę… – przerwał Draco, a Harry kiwnął głową, dając znać, że pamięta. – I w końcu ty, nawet jeśli patrzeć jedynie po twoim zachowaniu: naszych regułach, twoim dziwnym zerwaniu z Granger, już widać, że coś jest nie tak. Ale dowiedzieliśmy się więcej u samego źródła. Gdy byliśmy w Holandii, spotkaliśmy twoją Alę i ona powiedziała nam co nieco o twoim zachowaniu, gdy byłeś z nią i z całą pewnością nie można nazwać tego zdrowym związkiem.

 Na imię byłej dziewczyny Harry wstrzymał oddech zdenerwowany. Tym razem to Hermiona gładziła uspokajająco jego kręgosłup.

– Jak widzisz, żadne z nas nie umiało stworzyć związku z jedną osobą. I nie powinno to nikogo dziwić, bo to co przeszedł każdy z nas, w pełni to usprawiedliwia. Ja posiadający ojca nigdy nie okazującego cieplejszych uczuć, nie tylko w stosunku do mnie, ale także do mojej matki. Ty, od małego obciążony odpowiedzialnością za magiczny świat, wciśnięty w rolę wybrańca, do tego wychowywany przez nienawidzących cię mugoli. I Granger, która ucząc się, próbowała wyleczyć kompleksy bycia mugolaczką i dziwolągiem, a więc tak naprawdę niepasowania do żadnego ze światów. Ciągle z ogromną potrzebą akceptacji. Jak widzisz, nikt z nas nie jest normalny i właśnie taki nienormalny trójkątny związek jest dla nas – skończył wywód Draco.

– W takim razie cieszę się, że jestem nienormalny – mruknął po chwili Harry.

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoya zawsze uważano za zimnego i powściągliwego człowieka, niezdolnego do odczuwania miłości do kogoś innego niż on sam. Za kogoś, kto potrafi patrzeć jedynie na swoje dobro i wygodę, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi wokół. Tak było i Draco Malfoy sam tak o sobie myślał przez bardzo długi czas. Wydawało mu się, że jest nic niewartym śmierciożercą, który nie ma w sobie ani odrobiny dobra, że wszystko co robi sprowadza się jedynie do zaspokajania swojego egoizmu, w mniej lub bardziej bezpośredni sposób.

A potem pojawił się Potter i potem pojawiła się Granger. I Draco nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to właśnie ta dwójka znienawidzonych w dzieciństwie Gryfonów, między którymi siedzi właśnie na kanapie, kłócąc się jaki film obejrzą, nauczy go kochać. Kochać ich dwójkę w sposób, w jaki nawet nie myślał, że da się kochać – nieegoistycznie, bez żadnego wymagania czegokolwiek w zamian, tak zwyczajnie, za to że są, że siedzą obok i za to, że on może im dawać i za to, że oni chcą od niego brać. Mało tego, nauczyli go kochać własnego syna. Tylko dzięki nim zrozumiał, że wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos nie jest wcale słabością. Dzięki nim uświadomił sobie, że okazywanie czułości Benjaminowi nie jest wcale sztucznym podążaniem za wytycznymi poradników dobrego rodzica, ale szczerym wyrazem jego prawdziwych uczuć. I w końcu nauczyli go kochać samego siebie, ale w zupełnie inny sposób. Za to, że potrafi kochać, że potrafi dawać i nie chcieć nic w zamian. Ci dwoje cholerni Gryfoni wybuchający co chwilę śmiechem po jego bokach pokazali mu, że posiada w sobie dobro i zmienili jego szare życie nie do poznania. I teraz nie może wyobrazić sobie, jak umiał kiedyś żyć bez nich.

– Ja pierdzielę, ja was naprawdę kocham – stwierdził Draco, przerywając dyskusję nad wyższością musicali nad filmami z James Bondem. Gryfoni, którzy spowodowali to wyzwanie, gapili się na niego z otwartymi z szoku ustami. Draco zaczął się śmiać, bo to rzeczywiście było absurdalne, skoro on - Draco Malfoy - uważany za zimnego, powściągliwego Ślizgona praktycznie jako pierwszy powiedział te słowa tak po prostu i zupełnie szczerze.

– Powinniśmy rzucić jakiś tekst o tym, że pod Malfoya wielosokował się jakiś melodramatyczny Puchon, ale on ma rację. Ja pierdzielę, ja was też naprawdę kocham – powiedziała Hermiona, wtulając się w szyję blondyna i łapiąc rękę Pottera leżącą na jego kolanie.

– A ja nie pierdzielę, ja was tylko kocham – wyznał Harry, wybuchając szczęśliwym, ciepłym śmiechem, do którego za chwilę dołączyła się Hermiona. Draco miał wrażenie, że połączony dźwięk ich śmiechu rozjaśnił jego salon i jego życie.

* * *

 

Harry półleżał na wielkiej, powiększonej przez czary Hermiony, kanapie i rozkoszował się uczuciem szczęścia. Wielkiego szczęście, większego niż pierwszy pocałunek, seks czy pokonanie Voldemorta. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie miałby problemu z wyczarowaniem Patronusa, bo to szczęście się w nim zakorzeniło. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby do końca życia uśmiechać się jak głupek. Czuł, że wreszcie znalazł się tam, gdzie pragnął być przez całe życie. Jakby wreszcie znalazł miejsce gdzie przynależy. Tutaj, w salonie Draco, przed końcowymi napisami wybranego przez Hermionę filmu, z jej śpiącą głową na piersi i splątanymi z Draco nogami na jego szklanym stoliku.

Poczuł lekkie muskanie powietrza wydychanego przez dziewczynę na swojej piersi i ciepło męskich nagich stóp dotykających jego łydek.

Chciał poczuć tą chwilę wszystkimi zmysłami. Wciągnął mocniej powietrze, wdychając delikatne zapachy: papierosów, słodkich perfum, popcornu i migdałowego  szamponu.

– Zaraz cię zamorduję, Harry – odezwała się Hermiona, podnosząc głowę. –  Nie dość, że ciągle się na mnie gapisz, to jeszcze teraz wzdychasz. Naprawdę wolałabym jeszcze trochę pospać.

– Granger ma rację. Mógłbyś przestać z tym głupim nawykiem wpatrywania się w śpiących ludzi. – Draco przekręcił się na bok i oparł głowę na zgiętym ramieniu o oparcie kanapy.

Harry wyszczerzył do nich zęby.

– I jeszcze się uśmiecha. Malfoy, musimy wymyślić dla niego jakąś karę za budzenie niewinnych ludzi.

– Granger, mając w pamięci wydarzenia z ostatnich dni, a raczej nocy, stwierdzam, że nazywanie ciebie niewinną jest obrzydliwym łgarstwem.

Hermiona zamachnęła się, by uderzyć Ślizgona, opierając się przy tym na brzuchu Harry'ego, ale Draco złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, składając na jej ustach gorący pocałunek.

Już po chwili patrzenia na nich, Harry delikatnie wsunął prawą rękę pod bawełnianą koszulkę dziewczyny, a lewą wędrował po plecach chłopaka.

Hermiona oderwała się od ust blondyna i spojrzała w jego szare tęczówki.

–  Nie zapominaj, że mieliśmy zemścić się na Potterze – przypomniała zachrypniętym lekko szeptem, przygryzając mu ucho.

–  Pamiętam, moja bogini seksu. Jakieś pomysły? –  odpowiedział, podszczypując jej pupę i niby mimochodem muskając ręką twardawą zawartość bielizny Gryfona.

–  Mnóstwo – odpowiedziała, wyciągając się i zmysłowo całując Harry’ego. – Ale może nie teraz – stwierdziła po chwili z przyśpieszonym oddechem.

– Mamy czas – westchnął w jej pierś Draco.

– Całe życie – dodał szeptem Harry, uśmiechając się szczęśliwie.

* * *

 

Kiedy Hermiona obserwowała całujących się mężczyzn, czując ich silne dłonie błądzące po jej ciele, zastanawiała się, jak mogła nie wpaść na to wcześniej. Teraz leżąc między tymi dwoma mężczyznami, czuła się jak nigdy wcześniej, jakby znalazła swoje miejsce. Tak, jakby po całym życiu niepasowania nigdzie, po nieustannym wrażeniu, że nikt nie może jej zrozumieć i zaakceptować w pełni, otrzymała to wszystko w podwójnej dawce. Miała wrażenie, że poczucie spełnienia i ogromne szczęście zaraz uniesie ją do sufitu. To po prostu było niesamowite, że po tylu latach cierpienia, nieszczęścia i samotności, może czuć się tak kochaną i tak kochać. Czuć się tak akceptowaną i tak akceptować. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko przytrafiło się właśnie jej, że zasłużyła na tak wielkie szczęście. Zachichotała głośno, potrzebując wypuścić z siebie odrobinę tego szczęścia, by nie pęknąć od jego nadmiaru.

–  Czego się śmiejesz, Granger? – spytał ją Malfoy, przerywając wpijanie się w brodawki Pottera, by na nią spojrzeć.

– Jak ja to wytrzymam?

– Co się stało? – spytał Harry, odrywając się od jej szyi.

–  Po tak długiej samotności i cierpieniu nie powinnam umieć znieść takiej ilości szczęścia. Nie sądziłam, że w ogóle można się tak czuć.

–  Jakoś będziesz musiała się przyzwyczaić – wyszeptał Draco, podciągając się by sięgnąć jej ust, gdy Potter wrócił do jej szyi.

–  Jakoś będę musiała – powtórzyła, nabierając ostro powietrza i poddając się dwóm parom dłoni, doprowadzających ją na skraj.

 

* * *

 

Zdawali się jedną materią. Każdy chaotyczny dotyk okazywał się perfekcyjnym wprowadzeniem równowagi. Miejsce, które opuszczały jedne usta, zastępowała inna dłoń, to co było zaniedbane przez jedno, zostawało dopieszczone przez drugie. Każde z nich czuło się najważniejsze.

Bo było najważniejsze.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że kiedyś któreś z nich będzie odrzucone, niepotrzebne, ale to nigdy nie nastąpiło. Każde z nich było na miejscu, niezbędne, niezastąpialne, konieczne i odpowiednie. Byli perfekcyjną całością, tylko we troje. A każda z relacji pomiędzy nimi była tak samo silna, trwała i mocna.

 

KONIEC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś ma ochotę na więcej? Zapraszam na mój [tumblr](http://trojkatrownoboczny.tumblr.com/) gdzie znaleźć można sceny dodatkowe (które wypadły z ostatniego rozdziału), epilog oraz kilka obrazków ilustrujących tę historię.


End file.
